Galactic Guardian I : Gathering
by gemini-starlight
Summary: Die Power Rangers Lost Galaxy dachten, sie hätten Trakeena endgültig besiegt...doch nun kehrt sie zurück, stärker als zuvor. Doch dies ist erst der Anfang zu einer Reise, welche den Galaxy Rangers neue Kräfte, aber auch große Gefahren beschert...
1. Chapter 1

**Gathering**

Disclaimer: Weder Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue noch Power Rangers Lost Galaxy gehört mir. Nur diese Fanfic entstammt meinem chaotischen Gehirn.

Warnings: nope

Rating: G

Pairings: wait and see

Genre: Action/Adventure

Dies ist die erste Story aus meiner "Galactic Guardian"-Saga. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch und ihr schickt mir einen Kommi an die obige Adresse!

**Part 1: Ein Helfer in der Not**

Ein friedlicher Tag war in Mariner Bay angebrochen und die Rangers hatten nichts zu tun. Kein Monster, das es zu bekämpfen galt, kein Training zu absolvieren für den nächsten Notfall – statt dessen einen ganzen Tag Freizeit. Also hatten Carter und seine Freunde beschlossen, die Zeit zu nutzen, um sich zu erholen.

Und um ihren neuen Freund, Danas Bruder Ryan, besser kennenzulernen. Immerhin war dieser jetzt auch ein Mitglied ihrer Gruppe – als der Titanium Ranger.

Ryan war noch immer etwas scheu im Umgang mit den Rangers, aber langsam schien er zu begreifen, daß er die Sympathie, die ihm von seinen fünf Freunden entgegenschlug, ruhigen Gewissens annehmen konnte.

Manchmal wirkte Ryan regelrecht hilflos, wenn er zum Beispiel von Kelsey eingeladen wurde, mit Chad und ihr etwas zu unternehmen. Oder wenn Carter zu ihm kam, um ihn wegen irgendetwas um Rat zu bitten.

Vor allem letzteres schien Ryan unverständlich – der Rote Ranger bat ihn um Rat? Ihn, der doch noch vor kurzem alles in seiner Macht Stehende getan hatte, um ihn zu vernichten?   
Doch das hatten die Rangers – und die anderen Leute, mit denen Ryan jetzt zu tun hatte – anscheinend vollkommen vergessen. Sie wirkten nicht so, als würden sie ihm seine Handlungen nachtragen – und so begann Ryan, sich immer wohler im Kreise seiner neuen Freunde zu fühlen. Er bewunderte die enge Freundschaft, die sie füreinander hegten und hoffte, daß sie irgendwann ebenso für ihn empfinden würden.

Doch bald sollte Ryan ein Beispiel für Liebe und Freundschaft erleben, welches dem Ganzen eine völlig neue Dimension geben sollte...

Völlig vertieft in sein Gespräch mit Carter und Dana bemerkte Ryan nicht, was auf der anderen Seite der Plaza, welche sie gerade nach einem Einkaufsbummel überquerten, geschah. Doch Chad, der ihnen auf dem Weg zu einem Geschäft, in dem er ein Geschenk für eine Freundin kaufen wollte, vorausging, sah die Gruppe von fünf bis sieben jüngeren Kindern, die auf der Plaza spielten. Und die seltsame Frau, welche die Kinder beobachtete und plötzlich mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht auf diese zuzugehen begann.

Chad kam das irgendwie nicht geheuer vor, so daß er mitten im Schritt innehielt. Durch ihr Gespräch zu abgelenkt, lief Ryan genau in Chad hinein und konnte diesen gerade noch vor einem Sturz bewahren, indem er ihn am Ellenbogen festhielt und stützte.

Ryan wollte sich gerade bei Chad entschuldigen, als er dessen Gesichtsausdruck sah.   
Stirnrunzelnd blickte der Titanium Ranger seinen Freund an und frage : „Chad? Was hast du?„

Auch ihre anderen Freunde waren inzwischen bei ihnen angelangt und sahen Chad wegen seines seltsamen Verhaltens besorgt an. Doch dieser deutete nur, anstatt zu antworten, auf die Frau, die ihm aufgefallen war. Die Blicke seiner Freunde folgten seinem ausgestreckten Arm und auch sie bemerkten die Entschlossenheit, mit der die Frau auf die Kinder zustrebte.

„Seltsam, nicht wahr?„ Chad hatte sich Carter zugewandt. „Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber irgendwie wirkt diese Frau nicht so, als wäre eines der Kinder ihres. Also was will sie von ihnen?„

Carter hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. Irgendetwas an der Frau gefiel ihm nicht, und an der Art, wie sich Dana und Kelsey neben ihm versteiften, konnte er erkennen, daß er mit dieser Meinung nicht allein dastand.   
Ryans Blick lag auf der Frau, die nun schon recht nah an der Gruppe spielender Kinder war und immer weiter zielstrebig auf diese zuging. Auch ihm ging es ähnlich wie Carter. Etwas an dieser Frau war nicht richtig. Und Chad hatte recht, es schien nicht so, als sei eines der Kinder das Ihrige.

In Ryans Magen begann sich ein Knoten zu bilden, während ihn ein sehr ungutes Gefühl beschlich. Er mußte etwas tun, um zu verhindern, daß diese Frau den Kindern zu nahe kam. Also begann er, schnellen Schrittes in ihre Richtung zu gehen. Ryan fühlte, daß die Anderen ihm folgten, doch er erkannte auch, daß sie wahrscheinlich nicht rechtzeitig dort ankommen würden, um zu verhindern, was auch immer die Frau vorhatte. Einen Fluch unterdrückend, begann zu laufen, während sich das warnende Gefühl in seinem Magen immer mehr verdichtete.   
Doch dann, die Frau war schon fast bei den Kindern angekommen...

Plötzlich tanzte ein Regen aus strahlenden, roten Lichtpunkten aus dem Himmel herab, sammelte sich immer mehr und verdichtete sich zu einer Wolke aus rotleuchtender Energie – und dann stand auf einmal jemand zwischen der seltsamen Frau und der Gruppe der Kinder.

Ryan stoppte mitten im Lauf und auch seine Freunde hielten verblüfft inne.

Denn dort auf der Plaza stand ein Ranger.

Und nicht irgendeiner – ein Roter Ranger.

Verwundert schauten die Freunde auf Carter, der nicht minder verblüfft auf den Ranger starrte.   
Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Carter wußte nicht, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Ja, die Frau kam ihnen merkwürdig vor – aber gab das ihnen das Recht, sie zu verurteilen, bevor sie die Sachlage kannten? Vielleicht war sie mit den Eltern eines der Kinder befreundet und wollte es nur für diese abholen?

Und doch – Carter spürte, daß etwas an der Frau gefährlich war. Sie strahlte eine gewisse Bedrohung aus, die nicht recht zu fassen war. So, als würde sie etwas verbergen.

Und dann war da noch der Ranger...

Carter wußte instinktiv, daß sie dem Ranger – obwohl sie ihn nicht kannten – vertrauen konnten. Er wirkte so stark, so beruhigend und auf eine seltsame Art vertraut, wie er dort wie ein lebender Schutzschild zwischen den Kindern und der unbekannten Frau stand.

Und abzuwarten schien.

Inzwischen hatten sich die Freunde beieinander versammelt und blickten gemeinsam aufmerksam auf die Szene, die sich ihnen bot.

Die Fremde war – ebenso wie sie auch – mitten im Schritt stehengeblieben und schien wie erstarrt. Die sechs Freunde waren nah genug, um zu sehen, wie im Gesicht der Frau erst pures Erstaunen, dann Erkennen und schließlich Haß zu erkennen war.

Ryan meinte : „Sie scheint ihn zu kennen. Seht ihr?"

„Du hast recht, Ryan. Und es scheint ihr gar nicht zu gefallen, ihn hier anzutreffen. Was soll das Ganze? Worauf läuft das hinaus?" Joel hatte ihm geantwortet, doch auf dessen Fragen wußte weder Ryan noch Carter oder ihre anderen Freunde eine Antwort.

Währenddessen hatte sich die Frau von ihrem Schock erholt und mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen rief sie : „Du schon wieder! Was willst du hier?"

„Wen hattest du denn erwartet – den Weihnachtsmann?"

Ein Hauch von Amüsement lag in der warmen Stimme des Rangers, als er seiner Gegnerin antwortete.

Ja, sie waren Gegner, erkannte Carter. Denn obwohl der Ranger anscheinend vollkommen entspannt dastand, entging Carter nicht die Aufmerksamkeit, die dieser trotzdem seiner gesamten Umgebung widmete. Er schien auf alles vorbereitet zu sein, um darauf dann entsprechend zu reagieren. Und doch hatte er noch Zeit für Fröhlichkeit!

Der Ranger fuhr fort, während er die fremde – für ihn ebenfalls? fragte sich Carter – Frau betrachtete : „Zweimal die gleiche Verkleidung? Das zeugt aber nicht von viel Phantasie. Du läßt nach ... Trakeena."

Diese Worte überzeugten die sechs Freunde davon, daß der Ranger und die Frau sich wirklich kannten.

Und wenn sie noch einen weiteren Beweis benötigt hätten, wurde ihnen dieser sogleich geliefert, als die Frau zornig antwortete : „Dieses Mal wirst du nicht davonkommen, roter Ranger! Büßen sollst du für das, was du getan hast. Ich werde dich vernichten!"

„Ich erinnere mich, daß ich das schon mehr als einmal gehört habe – und doch bin ich noch immer hier. Also, was willst du, Trakeena? Solltest du dein zweites Leben nicht besser nutzen?" Schmerz schwang jetzt in der warmen Stimme des Rangers mit – ein Echo vergangener Tage und von Erlebnissen, welche die Freunde sich nicht einmal vorstellen konnten.   
Die sechs jungen Leute fühlten mit dem Ranger – er schien schon viel erlebt zu haben.

Und weniges davon schien erfreulich gewesen zu sein. Da es mit dieser Frau – Trakeena – zu tun hatte. Seltsamerweise machte das Carter und seine Freunde zornig auf Trakeena. Sie hatte dem Ranger Schmerz zugefügt, das konnten sie alle fühlen.

Instinktiv machte Dana einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch sie wurde aufgehalten, als die mit Trakeena Angesprochene antwortete : „Ich will mich rächen! Und dann wird endgültig das Böse regieren – hier und im ganzen Universum!"

Auf einmal hatte sie einen langen Stab in der Hand, auf dessen Spitze eine gelblichgrüne Kugel saß. In der Kugel war eine Gestalt erkennbar, die Carter nach einigen Augenblicken als einen Skorpion identifizierte.

Doch sogleich konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Geschehen, denn er wollte die Reaktion des Rangers wissen, denn nur so konnten die Freunde ausmachen, was geschehen würde.

Die Antwort kam für den Ranger nicht überraschend, das konnte man trotz des Helmes, der sein Gesicht verbarg, klar erkennen. Doch seine Stimme klang traurig, als er sagte : „Du hast nichts dazugelernt, Trakeena. Schade."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort : „Doch du wirst den Menschen hier in Mariner Bay nichts antun. Du hast auf Terra genug Schaden angerichtet – ich werde nicht zulassen, daß du hier erneut dein Unwesen treibst!"

Mit diesen Worten streckte er seine rechte Hand aus und rief befehlend : „Quasarschwert, erscheine!" Seine Hand begann mit roter Energie zu glühen und ein Schwert erschien. Es strahlte eine ähnliche Energie aus wie der Ranger, der es trug – kraftvoll, beschützend und mächtig. Auf dem Knauf des Schwertes prangte ein Löwenkopf, umgeben von Feuer. Zusammen mit seinem Schwert wirkte der Rote Ranger auf einmal noch beeindruckender und stärker.

Die Einwohner von Mariner Bay, die auf der Plaza gestanden hatten, waren zu Beginn der Auseinander-setzung schnell in Deckung gegangen, um kein Ziel zu bieten – doch die Kontrahenten wurden aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet. Und die Sympathien lagen eindeutig auf der Seite ihres unbekannten Helfers.

Die Freunde beobachteten, wie der Ranger sein Schwert mit einer eleganten, fließenden Bewegung schwang und dann abwartend seine Gegnerin ansah.   
Diese ließ auch keinen weiteren Moment verstreichen, sondern begann mit ihrem Stab schwarze Blitze auf den Ranger abzufeuern. Wie eine Wand flogen sie auf ihn zu und Ryan konnte hören, wie seine Schwester erschrocken die Luft anhielt, als sie dem Geschehen zusah.

Sie alle erwarteten, daß der Ranger ausweichen würde, um nicht von den Blitzen getroffen zu werden. Doch er blieb hochaufgerichtet stehen und sah der zerstörerischen Energie entgegen, ohne sich zu bewegen.

Einen lautlosen Schrei auf den Lippen klammerte sich Kelsey an Chad fest. Und auch ihre Freunde mußten erschrocken erkennen, daß der Ranger anscheinend nicht die Absicht hegte, auszuweichen.

Und dann...

Kurz bevor ihn die Energieblitze erreichten, hob er auf einmal das Schwert und die Anwesenden verfolgten voller Erstaunen, wie die Waffe in rotem Licht erstrahlte. Immer stärker leuchtete das Schwert und mit einer fließenden Bewegung deutete der Ranger mit der Klinge auf die Wand aus schwarzer Energie. Daraufhin löste sich die rotleuchtende Energie von dem Schwert und prallte kurze Zeit später mit den dunklen Blitzen zusammen. Es krachte laut und dann, als es wieder still wurde, stand der Ranger noch immer unverletzt dort, wo er vorher gestanden hatte.

„Warum beschränkt er sich darauf, bloß zu reagieren? Er hat doch soviel Kraft, warum greift er nicht an?", flüsterte Joel ungläubig seinen Freunden zu. Keiner von ihnen konnte ihm darauf eine Antwort geben, bis Ryan bemerkte, wie der Ranger kaum merklich den Kopf wandte. Und dann wurde es ihm auf einmal klar.

„Die Kinder! Er beschützt die Kinder!", rief Ryan überrascht aus.

„Was?" Alle wandten sich ihm zu.

„Seht doch nur, er bleibt dort stehen, damit die Kinder nicht verletzt werden! Er schützt sie und kann daher nur auf Angriffe reagieren!"

Und wirklich – Ryan hatte recht, erkannte Carter. Wenige Meter hinter ihrem unbekannten Helfer hockten die Kinder, auf die es Trakeena ursprünglich abgesehen hatte, verängstigt auf dem Boden und rührten sich nicht. Sie hatten zu viel Angst, um aus der Gefahrenzone zu fliehen. Und verdammten damit den Ranger zu einem eingeschränkten Bewegungsradius.

„Wir müssen etwas tun, Freunde!" Mit diesen Worten begann Carter, auf die Kinder zuzulaufen.

Der Ranger sah ihn und seine Freunde kommen und schien zu erkennen, was sie vorhatten, denn er bewegte sich ein wenig, um weiterhin zwischen ihnen und Trakeena zu bleiben. Er teilte nunmehr seine Aufmerksamkeit zwischen Trakeenas Angriffen und den Freunden, die nun bei den Kindern angekommen waren und diese dazu bewegen wollten, mit ihnen zu gehen. Doch die Kinder waren vor Angst völlig erstarrt und rührten sich nicht. So nahm jeder der Freunde eines von ihnen auf den Arm.

Gerade als er sich umdrehte, um mit dem etwa 8jährigen Jungen, den er hochgehoben hatte, die Plaza schnellstmöglich wieder zu verlassen, hörte Chad auf einmal ein Geräusch hinter sich. Sich umwendend, sah er schwarze Blitze auf sich zukommen und erkannte, daß er keine Zeit zum Ausweichen mehr haben würde.

„Chad!", erklang Kelseys Stimme voller Panik. Doch in diesem Moment bemerkte Chad aus den Augenwinkel ein Schatten, der herankam und sich vor ihn stellte.

Der unbekannte Ranger stand vor ihm und wieder blitzte das Schwert in seiner Hand auf. Doch dieses Mal schickte er nicht Energie gegen Energie, sondern erst im letzten Moment riß er das Schwert in einem Bogen nach oben und durchschnitt die schwarzen Blitze wie Stoff. Wieder krachte es laut, als die beiden Energien zusammenstießen und Chad spürte den Boden unter seinen Füßen durch die Schockwelle leicht beben.

Im nächsten Augenblick drehte sich sein Retter leicht zu Chad um und fragte : „Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch?"

Als Chad nickte und sich bedanken wollte, schnitt ihm der Ranger das Wort ab, indem er sagte : „Dann beeil dich, den Jungen hier wegzubringen. Deine Freunde sind in Sicherheit. Geh!", insistierte er, als er sah, daß Chad sich nicht rührte. „Der Junge und du seid hier in großer Gefahr!"

Chad nickte und begann, auf seine Freunde zuzulaufen, die ihm mit sorgenvollen Blicken entgegensahen.

„Das war wirklich knapp, Chad. Ohne ihn", Joel deutete auf ihren Helfer, der inzwischen dem Kampf gegen Trakeena durch seinen nun deutlich größeren Bewegungsspielraum eine völlig neue Dimension gab, „wärst du jetzt schwer verletzt, wenn nicht sogar tot. Ebenso wie der Junge."

„Du hast Recht, Joel. Ich werde mich noch bei ihm dafür bedanken, aber jetzt gerade hat er wohl Wichtigeres zu tun", antwortet Chad seinem Freund und setzte den Jungen vorsichtig auf den Boden, der sich ängstlich an ihn geklammert hatte, nun aber mit großen Augen auf den Ranger sah – und den Kampf, den dieser sich mit Trakeena lieferte.

Nun, da er die Kinder nicht mehr beschützen mußte, sondern sie in guter Obhut wußte, konnte er seine Fähigkeiten vollständig einsetzen. So konnten die Freunde erkennen, daß ihr Helfer ein glänzender Kämpfer war. In diesem Augenblick ging er gerade zum Angriff über und Schwert und Stab prallten aufeinander. Als Trakeena nachsetzen wollte, sprang der Ranger hoch und kam nach einer eleganten Drehung in der Luft ein paar Meter entfernt federnd wieder auf die Füße.

Ryan war beeindruckt und nach einem Seitenblick auf Carter erkannte er, daß es diesem nicht viel anders erging. Sie beide waren in ihrer Gruppe die stärksten Kämpfer, doch keiner von ihnen hätte sich zugetraut, auf derartige Art und Weise zu kämpfen. Fast schien es, als würde der Ranger mit seiner Gegnerin spielen, so geschickt wich er ihren Attacken aus, während sie seinen Angriffen nur knapp standhalten konnte.

So wunderte es die Freunde auch nicht, daß kurze Zeit später der Kampf beendet war. Doch die Art und Weise, wie Trakeena ihn beendete, zeigte deutlich, wie es um ihren Charakter bestellt war.

Gerade hatten sich die beiden Kontrahenten noch heftig bekämpft, als Trakeena auf einmal mit einem bösartigen Unterton in der Stimme rief : „Für heute werde ich dich verschonen, roter Ranger! Doch ich komme zurück!"

Erneut hob sie ihren Stab, aus dem plötzlich erneut Blitze fuhren – und verschwand in einem Strahl gelb-grüner Färbung. Doch die Blitze waren nicht etwa auf den Roten Ranger gerichtet gewesen, wie die Freunde, die alles gebannt beobachtet hatten, zuerst angenommen hatten.

Nein, sie bewegten sich über die Plaza hinweg auf einen kleinen Jungen von etwa fünf Jahren zu, der ihnen mit schreckgeweiteten Augen entgegensah. Wenige Meter von dem Jungen entfernt stand ein Mann – anscheinend der Vater des Jungen, der nun zu laufen begann, um seinem Sohn zu helfen.   
Doch die Anwesenden erkannten, er würde nicht rechtzeitig kommen.

Ein Aufschrei erklang aus aller Munde, doch dann...

Im letzten Augenblick wurde der Junge von einem roten Schatten aus der Gefahrenzone gerissen. Dann schlugen die Blitze an der Stelle ein, wo das Kind noch kurz zuvor noch gestanden hatte. Schon bevor das geschah, hatten die sechs Freunde begonnen, auf die Stelle zuzulaufen.   
Sie hatten Angst um das Kind – und um ihren Helfer, der sie alle so selbstlos beschützt hatte.

Als der Rauch des Einschlags sich verzog, erkannten Carter und seine Freunde die am Boden liegende Gestalt des Rangers. Er hatte die Arme schützend um den Jungen geschlungen, dessen kleine Gestalt eng an den Körper seines Retters gedrückt war, damit der Junge so wenig wie möglich verletzt wurde.

Während die Freunde noch besorgt auf die Beiden zuliefen, erhob sich der Ranger langsam mit dem Jungen auf dem Arm. Dann lockerte er seinen schützenden Griff um dessen Gestalt und strich dem Kind sanft durch die Haare. Daraufhin schaute der Junge seinen Retter an.

Die Freunde waren noch nicht nah genug herangekommen, um zu verstehen, was der Ranger sagte, doch die Antwort, die sein Schützling ihm gab, schien ihn zu erleichtern, denn er entspannte sich sichtbar.

Einen Moment später kniete er sich hin, um den Jungen auf den Boden zu stellen. Kaum hatte er das getan und den Jungen losgelassen, um ihn noch einmal prüfend zu betrachten, ob er nicht vielleicht doch verletzt war – wurde ihm auf eine rührende Art und Weise für seine Hilfe gedankt.

Einen Augenblick starrte der Junge den Ranger noch mit großen, verschreckten Augen an, und im nächsten schlang er seine kleinen Arme um dessen Hals und vergrub sein Gesicht in der roten Uniform. Der Ranger schwankte kurz unter dem plötzlichen Ansturm auf seine kniende Gestalt, doch dann legte er erneut seine Arme schützend um den Jungen, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Nun waren die sechs Freunde schon nah genug herangekommen, um zu hören, wie der Ranger leise mit dem Jungen redete : „Ist ja gut, kleiner Mann. Es ist nichts passiert, ok? Du brauchst nicht zu weinen."

Dabei strich er dem Kind liebevoll und sanft durch die Haare. Und seine warmherzige Art schien den Jungen wirklich wieder zu beruhigen, denn er hörte langsam auf zu zittern und klammerte sich auch nicht mehr so krampfhaft an seinem Retter fest.

Auch der Vater des Jungen war nun da und kniete neben seinem Sohn nieder. Und nach einem Moment ließ der Junge den Ranger los und schlang statt dessen die Arme fest um seinen Vater, der ihn erleichtert an sich drückte. Dann sah der Mann den Ranger an und sagte : „Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie dank..."

„Ihr braucht euch nicht bei mir zu bedanken, Sir. Paßt nur gut auf euren Sohn auf, ja?", wurde er leise, aber voller Wärme, von dem Ranger unterbrochen.

Der Mann nickte still und wie schon vorher bei seinem Sohn, entspannte sich der Ranger daraufhin sichtlich. Freundlichkeit und Wärme gingen von ihm aus, als er Vater und Sohn, die sich eng aneinander drückten, ansah. „Dann ist es gut."

Mit diesen Worten erhob der unbekannte Ranger sich. Und in diesem Moment wurde für alle deutlich, daß er für die Rettung des Jungen hatte bezahlen müssen. An seiner rechten Seite war seine rote Uniform geschwärzt. Die Blitze mußten ihn getroffen haben, als er den Jungen aus der Gefahrenzone gerissen hatte.

Horror malte sich in den Augen des Mannes, der instinktiv seinen Jungen noch enger an sich preßte. „Ihr seid verletzt!" Überrascht schaute der Ranger ihn an und antworte nach einem Blick auf die Wunde mit sanfter Stimme : „Lieber ich als euer Junge."

Während der Mann ihn noch verwundert anstarrte, sichtlich betroffen über die Selbstlosigkeit, die aus den Worten des Rangers klang, schaute dieser in den Himmel und seufzte. Geistesabwesend hielt er sich die verletzte Seite, während er leise sagte : „Heimtückisch wie eh und je."   
Dann wandte er sich Carter, Ryan und deren Freunden zu, die inzwischen bei der kleinen Gruppe angekommen waren. „Paßt bitte auf die Beiden auf, ja? Und seid vorsichtig – Trakeena ist heimtückisch und sehr gefährlich!" Nach diesen warnenden Worten wurde seine Gestalt auf einmal in warmes rotes Licht gehüllt und Augenblicke später flogen leuchtende Lichtpunkte dem Himmel entgegen.

„Warte doch! Wer bist du?„, rief Carter ihrem Helfer hinterher. Doch er bekam keine Antwort und so sah er seine Freunde hilflos und verwirrt an. Warum verschwand der Ranger so rasch nachdem er ihnen geholfen hatte? Auch Chad, Joel, Kelsey und die Mitchell-Geschwister sahen verwundert aus. Keiner von ihnen hatte erwartet, daß ihr neuer Helfer ebenso plötzlich verschwinden würde, wie er aufgetaucht war.

„Ich wollte mich doch noch bei ihm bedanken!", rief Chad aus.

„Ich denke nicht, daß er deinen Dank eher angenommen hätte als den meinen."

Der Vater des geretteten Jungen hatte Chad angesprochen, während er seinen Sohn auf den Arm nahm.

„Es schien ihm nicht wichtig zu sein, Dank für seine Tat zu erhalten. Er wollte helfen und das hat er getan. Auch wenn er dadurch verletzt wurde."

Bei den letzten Worten war die Stimme des Mannes leiser geworden und in seinen Blick mischte sich Besorgnis. „Ich hoffe, seine Wunde ist nicht schwer", sagte er, während er in den Himmel schaute, wohin der Ranger verschwunden war. Still stand die Gruppe für einige Augenblicke zusammen, vereint in der Besorgnis um einen unbekannten Freund.

Nachdem die Freunde sich überzeugt hatten, daß es Vater und Sohn gut ging, machten sie sich auf, in die Zentrale zurückzukehren. Sie hatten zwar den Tag frei, doch sie wollten dem Captain der Basis, Danas und Ryans Vater, von den Ereignissen berichten. Schweigend schritten sie ihrem Fahrzeug entgegen und ebenso still verlief auch die Fahrt zur Basis zurück. Sie alle waren noch zu vertieft in die Ereignisse, die geschehen waren – der unbekannte Ranger hatte ihnen viel Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben.

Besonders Ryan war sehr still und tief in Gedanken versunken. So sehr, daß es Carter auffiel, der ihr Fahrzeug steuerte. „Ryan? Was ist los, was hast du?„, fragte er seinen neuen Freund leise.   
Ryan zuckte zusammen und starrte Carter an. Als dieser ihn weiterhin fragend ansah, seufzte er leise und indem er auf die Straße vor ihnen starrte, sagte er leise : „Ich denke über den Ranger nach. Weißt du, ich versuche noch immer, mich von meiner Vergangenheit mit Diabolico zu trennen. Und dieser Ranger... Er stand einfach da und nahm in Kauf, verletzt zu werden, um die Kinder und andere Personen zu schützen, die er nicht einmal kannte! Und dann ist er tatsächlich verwundet worden, nur, damit dem Jungen nichts geschah! Und er wollte nicht einmal ein Dankeschön dafür!   
Versteh mich nicht falsch„, setzte er mit einem Blick auf den fragenden Ausdruck in Carters Gesicht hinzu, „aber es schien für ihn das Allerwichtigste zu sein, daß niemand anders verletzt wurde."   
Carter sah seinen Freund noch für einen Augenblick schweigend an und überlegte. „Du hast recht, Ryan. Auch wir versuchen immer, andere zu beschützen. Doch einen derartigen Einsatz habe ich auch noch nie gesehen."

Ryan nickte nur zu Carters Worten und versank erneut in Schweigen. Und dieses Mal versuchte Carter nicht, ihn zum Reden zu bewegen, denn Ryan hatte genau das ausgesprochen, was die Freunde bewegte. So fuhren sie schweigend den Rest des Weges.   
Als sie in der Basis ankamen und kurze Zeit später an die Tür des Captains klopften, sah dieser überrascht auf. „Ich dachte, ich hätte euch allen den Tag freigegeben. Was tut ihr also hier? So große Sehnsucht nach der Arbeit?", fügte er mit einem leichten Lächeln hinzu. Doch die Gruppe der sechs jungen Leute kam ihm irgendwie verwirrt vor, so als hätten sie etwas erlebt, was sie aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hätte.

„Erzählt mir, worum es geht. Was ist passiert?", forderte er seine Rangers auf. Carters Kopf zuckte hoch und er schien erstaunt, daß sein Commander wußte, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Auch seine Freunde, sogar Ryan und Dana, die ihren Vater besser kannten als ihre Freunde, waren für einen Moment sprachlos und sahen Captain Mitchell fragend an.   
Dieser seufzte und meinte lächelnd : „Ihr kommt hierher zu mir an eurem ersten freien Tag seit Wochen und seid erstaunt, daß ich weiß, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung sein muß?"

„Oh", machte Joel.   
„Sie haben Recht, Sir. Es ist etwas Merkwürdiges passiert. Auf der Plaza in der Stadt war diese seltsame Frau und..." Carter erzählte dem Captain die ganze Geschichte von dem seltsamen Verhalten der Frau über das Auftauchen des fremden Rangers bis zu dessen Kampf mit der ‚Trakeena' genannten Frau und dem selbstlosen Einsatz des Rangers für den kleinen Jungen.

Als er geendet hatte, war es für einen Moment still im Raum. Die Freunde schauten ihren Commander fragend an. Sie wollten wissen, was er von ihrem Erlebnis hielt. Nach einer Weile hielt es Dana nicht mehr länger aus und fragte : „Was hältst du davon, Dad? Was soll das alles bedeuten?"

Der Captain schaute seine Tochter an und antwortete dann bedächtig : „Er muß zu einem anderen Team aus Rangers gehören. Warum er hier in Mariner Bay ist, kann ich euch auch nicht sagen. Aber wahrscheinlich ist, daß er diese ‚Trakeena' verfolgt hat."   
„Ob wir ihn wiedersehen werden, Sir?" Chad hatte das gefragt. Es ärgerte ihn noch immer, daß er keine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte, sich bei ihrem Helfer zu bedanken.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Chad. Das wird darauf ankommen, ob ihn seine Aufgabe hier hält oder ob diese Trakeena den Planeten schon wieder verlassen hat." Dieser Gedanke war den Freunden noch gar nicht gekommen – daß der Ranger die Erde schon wieder verlassen haben könnte. Enttäuschung malte sich für einige Augen-blicke auf ihren Gesichtern, als sie daran dachten, daß es vielleicht ihre einzige Begegnung mit dem mysteriösen Ranger gewesen sein würde.

Captain Mitchell räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Freunde wiederzuerlangen. „Warten wir es ab. Etwas anderes können wir nicht tun." Carter nickte wiederstrebend, doch er wußte, der Captain hatte recht. Denn wie sollten sie den Ranger auch aufspüren können? Also verließen die sechs Freunde das Zimmer des Captains und gingen in ihre Quartiere.   
Sie wußten nicht, wie bald sie ihren Helfer schon wiedersehen sollten...

Am nächsten Tag hatten die Freunde wieder ihren Dienst aufgenommen und trainierten ihre Kampf-Techniken, um im Falle eines Monsterangriffes besser gewappnet zu sein. Und der Captain, der sie dabei beobachtete, konnte erkennen, daß die Sechs dieses Mal viel konzentrierter und aufnahmebereiter bei der Sache waren als sonst. Ihr Erlebnis mit dem unbekannten Ranger schien in ihnen den Wunsch geweckt zu haben, ihre Fähigkeiten entscheidend zu verbessern. Nur bei der Teamarbeit haperte es noch, mußte der Captain feststellen. Sie arbeiteten zwar zusammen und deckten einander, aber es war noch keine rechte Harmonie in ihren Interaktionen zu erkennen.

Und doch wußte der Captain, daß bei allen sechs jungen Leuten der Wille zur Zusammenarbeit vorhanden war. Sie waren bereit, gemeinsam gegen einen Feind vorzugehen. ‚Ist es gerade das?', fragte sich der Captain. Störte ihr augenscheinlicher Wille zur Teamarbeit die Umsetzung? Waren sie so konzentriert darauf, zusammenzuarbeiten, daß es gerade deswegen nicht so klappte, wie sie es wollten?

Captain Mitchell versuchte zu verstehen, was er gerade herausgefunden hatte. Doch dann erkannte er, daß Verstehen gerade der falsche Weg war. Vertrauen konnte man nicht verstehen, man mußte es fühlen. Auch wenn man das Konzept der Zusammenarbeit erklären konnte, realisiert werden konnte es nur mit Leuten, die einander absolut und uneingeschränkt vertrauten.   
Für einen Moment war der Captain verwirrt, denn er wußte, daß die Sechs einander vertrauten. Joel, Chad, Dana sowie Kelsey hatten Carter als ihren Anführer akzeptiert und befolgten seine Anweisungen im Kampf. Und Carter bemühte sich immer, auf sie einzugehen. Blieb noch Ryan.

Captain Mitchell seufzte kurz. Erst vor wenigen Wochen war sein geliebter Sohn zu ihm zurückgekehrt, nach dramatischen Ereignissen. Er hatte Ryan davon überzeugen müssen, daß er ihn immer geliebt – und nicht, wie von diesem jahrelang angenommen, zum Wohl seiner Schwester aufgegeben hatte. Doch Ryan hatte es schließlich akzeptiert und versuchte nun, sich in die Gruppe der Rangers einzufügen. Und Captain Mitchell war sehr erfreut gewesen, obwohl er es nie zum Ausdruck brachte, daß Danas Freunde Ryan so schnell aufgenommen hatten.

Besonders Carter schien um Ryans Freundschaft bemüht, obwohl es wahrscheinlicher gewesen wäre, daß er dessen Eingliederung in sein Team skeptisch gegenübergestanden hätte. Schließlich hatte Ryan vor seiner Rückkehr zu ihnen als Gefolgsmann von Diabolico mehr als einmal versucht, Carter zu verletzen. Doch nun war es augenscheinlich so, daß die beiden jungen Männer sehr gut miteinander auskamen. Wenn auch Ryan oft noch sehr zurückhaltend war, wenn es um gemeinsame Aktivitäten der Gruppe ging, waren seine neuen Freunde jedoch immer weniger gewillt, ihn außen vor zu lassen.

Captain Mitchell nickte in sich hinein. Er wußte, daß die Sechs Zeit brauchen würden, um zusammenzu-wachsen. Doch er war sich sicher, daß es ihnen gelingen würde.

Auf einmal schrillte der Alarm in seine Gedanken hinein und er eilte dem Kommandoraum entgegen. Kaum war er dort angekommen, stürzte auch schon ein Sergeant auf ihn zu und berichtete : „Ein erneuter Angriff, Sir! Ein Monster ist in der Vorstadt von Mariner Bay aufgetaucht und verwüstet dort die Gegend."   
Mitchell antwortet ihm : „Höchste Alarmstufe, Sergeant! Die Rangers..." Er wurde unterbrochen, als hinter ihm Carters Stimme erklang : „Wir sind schon auf dem Weg, Sir!"   
Mitchell drehte sich um und rief den sechs Rangers zu : „Die Vorstadt von Mariner Bay ist dicht bevölkert, also versucht, dieses Monster dort wegzulocken!" „Ja, Sir", war noch von Chad zu hören, bevor die Rangers zu ihrem Fahrzeug rannten und sich auf den Weg machten.

Als die Sechs in der Vorstadt ankamen, sahen sie dort eine in schwarzes Leder gekleidete Frau Häuser zerstören, indem sie aus ihrem Stab schwarze Blitze in alle Richtungen schickte. Menschen flüchteten panisch vor ihrer Zerstörungswut.

Carter brachte den Wagen zum Halten und die Freunde sprangen von den Sitzen und verwandelten sich. Aber irgendetwas störte Carter – und dann sah er den Stab.   
„Das ist die Frau von gestern! Diese Trakeena", rief er überrascht aus.   
„Was?", meinte Joel ungläubig. „Aber sie sieht ganz anders aus!"   
Ryan hatte die Frau beobachtet, die weiterhin wahllos Blitze verschoß. „Carter hat Recht", meinte er. „Seht euch den Stab an, den sie in der Hand hält." Im nächsten Moment mußten alle Carter zustimmen. Ja, der Stab war genau der Gleiche wie am vorherigen Tag. Also mußte auch die Eigentümerin die Gleiche sein, obwohl sich ihr Erscheinungsbild gewaltig verändert hatte.

Vorher hatte sie wie ein Mensch gewirkt, wie eine relativ große, dunkelhaarige Frau um die Dreißig. Doch jetzt – jetzt sah sie aus wie das Monster, das sie wirklich war. Ganz in etwas gekleidet, das wie Leder aussah, aber ihren ganzen Körper bis hin zum Kopf bedeckte, strahlte sie nun unverhüllte Bosheit aus. Aus ihrem Kopf wuchsen Tentakel, die bei jedem Schritt, den sie machte, hin- und herschwangen, als hätten sie ein Eigenleben. Dana schüttelte sich unwillkürlich, als sie ihre Gegnerin sah. Insgeheim hatte sie Angst vor Insekten, und dieses Monster sah eindeutig nach einem aus.

Doch jetzt war keine Zeit für heimliche Ängste. Sie mußten dieses Monster aufhalten, aber vor allem erst einmal aus der Vorstadt locken. Inzwischen waren zwar alle Menschen, die sich in der Gegend aufgehalten hatten, geflohen, doch die Zerstörung, die Trakeena an den Häusern anrichtete, mußte ebenfalls beendet werden. Also setzten sich die Rangers in Bewegung, um ihren Gegner auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.   
Und das gelang ihnen gut – zu gut, wie sich bald darauf herausstellte. Es schien, als hätte Trakeena nur darauf gewartet, daß sich ihr jemand in den Weg stellte. Die Rangers hatten große Probleme, sich ihrer Attacken zu erwehren, während sie verzweifelt versuchten, die Zerstörung der Umgebung so gering wie möglich zu halten. Es gelang ihnen jedoch immerhin, Trakeena in ein weniger bebautes Viertel zu locken, auch wenn sie dabei meistens nur durch Zufall unverletzt blieben.

Doch dann stolperte Ryan auf einmal über einen großen Stein, den er nicht gesehen hatte und fiel zu Boden. Daraufhin lachte Trakeena hämisch und legte mit ihrem Stab auf ihn an. Gerade dachte Ryan, daß er nun ihrem Angriff nicht mehr entgehen könnte – und an dem entsetzten Schrei seiner Schwester erkannte er, daß sie das ebenfalls annahm – flog auf einmal ein roter Schatten durch die Luft auf Trakeena zu. Als der Schatten mit ihrem Stab zusammenprallte, sprühten rote Funken und aufschreiend ließ Trakeena die Waffe los, welche wenige Meter von ihr entfernt zu Boden fiel.

Doch der rote Schatten fiel nicht ebenfalls zu Boden, sondern blieb schwirrend in der Luft hängen – nur, um Augenblicke später in die Hand seines Besitzers zurückzukehren. Aller Blicke richteten sich auf das Dach eines nahestehenden einstöckigen Hauses, denn dorthin flog der Schatten. Dieser wurde kurz darauf zu einem Dolch, nach dem sich eine Hand ausstreckte, um ihn wieder an sich zu nehmen.

Die Rangers – und ihre Gegnerin – erstarrten. Doch aus verschiedenen Gründen. Während sich die sechs Freunde über das erneute Auftauchen des mysteriösen Rangers freuten, zischte Trakeena vor Wut. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, ertönte die Stimme des Rangers : „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, daß ich nicht zulassen werde, daß du den Menschen hier etwas antust, Trakeena? Keinem von ihnen!"

Mit diesen Worten sprang der Ranger durch die Luft und kam wenige Schritte vor Ryan voller Eleganz wieder auf dem Boden auf. Dieser starrte völlig verblüfft auf seinen Retter, der nun, wieder mit seinem Schwert in der Hand, beschützend vor ihm stand. Der Ranger schien zu erwarten, daß Trakeena ihn angreifen würde, denn Ryan konnte die Anspannung in seiner Gestalt erkennen, nun, da er ihren Helfer so nah vor sich stehen hatte. Doch seine Gegnerin schien unsicher.

Die instinktive Selbstsicherheit, die der Ranger ausstrahlte, wirkte sich anscheinend auf ihr Selbstbewußt-sein aus und so schrie sie nur wütend : „Wir sehen uns wieder, Roter Ranger! Und das wird dann dein Ende sein!" Damit hob sie den Stab, den sie mittlerweile wieder ergriffen hatte, und verschwand.   
Bevor sich einer der Freunde wieder soweit gefaßt hatte, ihren unbekannten Helfer etwas zu fragen, hatte der sein Schwert mit einem Aufblitzen an roter Energie verschwinden lassen und Ryan konnte ihn sagen hören : „Nicht noch einmal, Trakeena." Damit wurde seine Gestalt erneut von dem warmen Rot aus Licht umhüllt und er war verschwunden.

Im nächsten Moment war Ryan von seinen Freunden umringt, die aufgeregt auf ihn einredeten. „Bist du verletzt, Ryan?", fragte Carter besorgt, während Joel auf die Stelle starrte, wo eben noch ihr fremder Helfer gestanden hatte. Als Chad und Carter Ryan auf die Füße halfen, drehte Joel sich zu ihnen um und fragte : „Warum verschwindet er immer gleich wieder? Ich verstehe nicht, was das werden soll!"   
Die gleiche Ratlosigkeit war auch auf den Mienen seiner fünf Teamgefährten, die sich inzwischen wieder zurückverwandelt hatten, zu erkennen. Doch anscheinend würde der fremde Ranger selbst entscheiden, ob er mit ihnen reden wollte oder nicht.   
Also seufzte Carter und sagte dann zu seinen Freunden : „Laßt uns zurück zur Basis fahren. Vielleicht weiß Captain Mitchell etwas, was uns weiterhilft." Seine Freunde nickten, denn auch ihnen fiel nichts weiter ein, was sie sonst hätten tun können.

Einige Stunden später in der Basis, als sie mit dem Captain in dessen Besprechungszimmer saßen, meinte Ryan plötzlich: „Jetzt hat er schon zwei von uns gerettet, ohne etwas dafür zu erwarten. Wenn das immer so weitergeht..." Ryan verstummte und rund um den Tisch war den Anderen Zustimmung anzumerken.   
„Es ist nicht so, daß ich etwas dagegen hätte, daß er mich gerettet hat – aber ich will mich wenigstens dafür bei ihm bedanken!", brach es auf einmal aus Chad hervor.

Mitfühlend sahen seine Freunde ihn an. Sie wußten, daß es in Chads Kultur strenge Regelungen für das Verhalten gab, vor allem jemandem gegenüber, dem man sein Leben verdankte. Und daß es ihm nicht einmal möglich war, ‚Danke' zu sagen, nagte an Chad.

Captain Mitchell erhob sich nun und seine Worte galten der gesamten Runde, als er sagte : „Wir können es nicht ändern. Kommt jetzt."

Die sechs Freunde erhoben sich aus ihren Sitzen und als Carter die Tür zum Kommandoraum öffnete, meinte er : „Vielleicht werden wir irgendwann Gelegenheit haben, ihn näher kennenzulernen und uns bei ihm zu bedanken."

Tada, erstes Chapi ist hiermit beendet! Ich hoffe auf Kommis! Don't be shy!

CU, geministarlight


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2: Kennenlernen**

Nachdem ich jetzt den von mir erhofften Kommi erhalten habe, kommt hier auch schon das 2.Chap!

R&R!

Und als wollten sie seinen Worten Gültigkeit verleihen, erschienen auf einmal mitten im Kommando-Zentrum strahlendrote Lichtpunkte, die sich zu einer Wolke verdichteten, aus der heraus sich die Gestalt des unbekannten Rangers materialisierte.  
Im nächsten Moment erstarrte dieser zu völliger Reglosigkeit, als ein schriller Alarm ertönte und eine Computerstimme ausrief : „Achtung! Eindringlingsalarm! Höchste Alarmstufe! Eindringlingsalarm!" Die Soldaten und Techniker, die im Kommandoraum gearbeitet hatten, fuhren herum und Waffen wurden gezogen und auf den Ranger gerichtet, der weiterhin bewegungslos dastand und abwartete.

Captain Mitchell war für einen Augenblick ebenso erstaunt gewesen wie alle Anderen, doch nun fand er seine Autorität wieder und rief : „Nicht schießen! Stecken Sie alle Ihre Waffen weg!" An einen Techniker gewandt, fügte er noch hinzu : „Stellen Sie den Alarm wieder aus. Dieser Ranger ist kein Eindringling."

Zögernd steckten die Soldaten ihre Waffen weg, doch ihre Augen blieben wachsam an dem fremden Ranger hängen. Dieser hatte keinen Muskel gerührt, um keine Bedrohung darzustellen, doch nun entspannte er sich und hob die leeren Hände in einer entschuldigenden Geste.

„Es tut mir leid, daß ich hier einfach so hereingeplatzt bin. Ich wollte wirklich niemanden erschrecken, doch es war der einfachste Weg, um Kontakt mit Ihnen aufzunehmen", erklang seine warme Stimme. Er wandte sich an Mitchell und sagte : „Captain Mitchell, nehme ich an?"  
Dabei machte er einen Schritt auf diesen zu, blieb jedoch sofort wieder stehen, als die Wachen erneut die Hände an ihre Waffen legten. Auch Mitchell hatte die Bewegungen der Soldaten bemerkt und erklärte nun in scharfem Ton : „Ich hatte doch gesagt, Waffen weg!"

Carter und seine Freunde hatten sich inzwischen zu ihrem Commander gesellt und sahen nun, wie der Ranger leicht belustigt den Kopf schüttelte.

„Militär", murmelte er vor sich hin. Dann hob er erneut den Kopf. „Ich werde es Ihren Wachen leichter machen, Captain." Amüsement klang bei diesen Worten in der Stimme des Rangers mit.

Einen Augenblick später hob er die rechte Hand und sagte leise : „Power, aus!"

Strahlendes rotes Licht brandete um seine Gestalt herum auf wie ein Wirbelsturm, doch als das Licht wieder verging, stand vor den verblüfften Anwesenden ein junger Mann in hellen Jeans sowie einem roten T-Shirt unter einer Lederjacke, welcher sie mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den warmen grünen Augen musterte.

Ein Lächeln erschien in seinen Mundwinkeln, als er bemerkte, daß sich die Wachen wirklich merklich entspannten und kurz darauf zurücktraten, um ihm Platz zu machen.

_‚Als wenn er ohne seine Rüstung hilfloser wäre'_, dachte Ryan.

Er fing den Blick des jungen Mannes auf und an dem kurzen Grinsen, das dieser ihm schenkte, erkannte Ryan, daß sein Gegenüber um seine Gedanken wußte. Er verdrehte die Augen und grinste zurück.

Mitchell hatte sich jetzt wieder völlig unter Kontrolle und trat einen Schritt auf ihren unverhofften Gast zu. „Ja, mein Name ist Mitchell und ich bin Kommandant der Mariner Bay Basis. Willkommen."

Erneut erschien das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes, doch als er auf Mitchell zutreten wollte, ertönte auf einmal ein Signal aus einem Gerät an seinem linken Arm. Nach einem entschuldigenden Blick auf Mitchell hob der junge Mann den Arm und sprach in das Gerät an seinem Handgelenk. „Ja, Alpha? Was ist denn los?"

Während sich die Anwesenden noch fragten, wer denn ‚Alpha' sei, ertönte aus dem Gerät, welches anscheinend ein Kommunikator war, eine männliche Stimme, die sagte : „Hier ist nicht Alpha, Leo. Ich bin's."

War schon das freundliche Lächeln, welches der junge Mann den Anwesenden vorher geschenkt hatte, voller Herzlichkeit gewesen, so konnte es doch dem Vergleich mit dem Strahlen, welches die wenigen Worte aus dem Kommunikator auslösten, nicht standhalten. Die Augen des jungen Mannes begannen voller Freude zu leuchten, als er rief : „Mike! Wie schön, daß du dich endlich meldest! Wo bist du?"

Erneut ertönte die Stimme aus dem kleinen Handkommunikator : „Wir sind auf Omicron Ceti III. Und bevor du fragst, wer ‚wir' ist; ich habe Kai und Kendrix auf dem Weg zu unserem Treffpunkt aufgelesen. Übrigens", hier wurde die Stimme, die vorher genauso erfreut geklungen hatte wie die des jungen Mannes, ernst.

„Wir haben sie nicht entdecken können. Trakeena ist weder auf Radon Vier, Centaloron noch auf einem der anderen Planeten und Monde, auf denen wir waren. Auch nicht hier auf Omicron Ceti III.„ Ein leises Seufzen war zu vernehmen, als sich eine andere Stimme über den Kommunikator meldete.

„Leo? Wir drei sind fast an unserem Treffpunkt. Wann kommst du? Wir haben unsere Ziele abgesucht und nichts gefunden. Ich denke, auch die Anderen werden nicht fündig werden. Könnte es sein... Glaubst du, es könnte es sein, daß wir uns geirrt haben?"

Hoffnung klang aus der Stimme, aber man konnte auch heraushören, daß der Sprecher von dieser Möglichkeit zwar begeistert gewesen wäre, sie aus irgendeinem Grund aber nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung zog.

Carter sah den jungen Mann genau an, den die Stimmen aus dem Kommunikator ‚Leo' genannt hatten.Bei den Worten seiner Freunde war er sehr ernst geworden, so, als würde er überlegen, wie er ihnen eine schlechte Nachricht behutsam beibringen sollte.

Er entschied sich jedoch offensichtlich dafür, die reine Wahrheit zu sagen, denn der junge Mann sprach in seinen Kommunikator: „Nein, Kai, wir haben uns nicht geirrt. Leider. Ich kann dir sagen, warum ihr alle nichts gefunden habt. Sie ist hier. Trakeena ist in Mariner Bay."

Stille folgte seinen Worten. Die Anwesenden fühlten sich auf einmal beklommen. Carter und seine Freunde sahen sich besorgt an. Sie konnten es nicht erklären, aber sie fühlten sich, als hätten sie den jungen Mann vor ihnen im Stich gelassen. Die Traurigkeit, die in der Stimme des Rangers mitgeklungen hatte, war auch in seinen strahlendgrünen Augen zu erkennen, die sich bei der Erwähnung ihres Gegners verdunkelt hatten.

„Oh. Dann hattest du also recht", meinte die zweite Stimme.

Bevor Leo mehr sagen konnte, mischte sich eine weitere Stimme in das Gespräch, dieses Mal eine weibliche. „Leo, wie geht es dir? Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Beim Klang dieser Stimme hellte sich das Gesicht des jungen Mannes merklich auf und er antwortete schmunzelnd : „Bei mir ist alles ok, Kendrix. Du weißt doch, alle Zeit, die ich ohne Kais Regeln verbringen kann, genieße ich in vollen Zügen."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn aus dem Kommunikator war erneut die zweite Stimme zu vernehmen: „Das habe ich gehört, damit du es weißt! Wo sind deine Manieren geblieben? Aber wenn ich es recht bedenke, hast du jemals welche besessen?"

„Kai!", konnte man die weibliche Stimme vorwurfsvoll rufen hören, während jemand im Hintergrund leise lachte. Auch Leos Gesicht zeigte ein warmes Lächeln, als er über den Kommunikator eine kleine Debatte über seine Person mitanhörte.

Dann meldete sich erneut die erste Stimme, die Leo mit ‚Mike' angeredet hatte. „Leo? Wie ist sie?„ Besorgnis lag in der Stimme und die Anwesenden wußten sofort, von wem die Rede war. Trakeena. Leo seufzte leise.

Dann sprach er in den Kommunikator: „Sie ist wie immer. Bei ihrem ersten Auftauchen hier wollte sie eine Gruppe Kinder als Geiseln nehmen. Sie verliert keine Zeit. Ihr müßt euch beeilen, hierher zu kommen!"

„Ist bei dir wirklich alles in Ordnung, Leo?", fragte die Stimme sorgenvoll, woraufhin ein warmes Leuchten in Leos Augen erschien. „Ja, es geht mir gut, Mike."

Daraufhin konnte man aus dem Hintergrund erneut die zweite männliche Stimme hören, die sarkastisch sagte: „Wie soll es ihm schon gehen? Wahrscheinlich gerät er von einem Trubel in den nächsten!"  
Wieder war die weibliche Stimme vernehmen, die Leo erneut in Schutz zu nehmen versuchte. Doch dieses Mal antwortete Leo selber auf Kais Rede, indem er in den Kommunikator sprach : „Kai?"  
„Versuche es gar nicht erst abzustreiten, Leo! Ich kenne dich..."  
Hier wurde er von Leo unterbrochen, der leise sagte : „Ich vermisse dich. Euch alle. Sogar deine vielen Regeln und Vorschriften. Drei Monate ohne euch waren einsam."  
Ein warmes Lächeln lag bei diesen Worten auf seinem Gesicht und spiegelte sich in dem Leuchten seiner Augen wider. Doch Dana, Ryan und ihre Freunde konnten auch die leise Sehnsucht heraushören, die in den wenigen Worten lag.

„Oh", machte die zweite Stimme, die Leo ‚Kai' nannte, erneut. Dann war es still.

Bis sich Mike mit einem leisen Lachen in der Stimme erneut meldete. „Damit hast du ihn schachmatt gesetzt, Leo. Halt noch ein wenig aus und sei sehr vorsichtig, ja? Wenn Trakeena auf einem Rachefeldzug ist wie beim letzten Mal, dann weißt du, wie gefährlich sie werden kann." Hier zuckte Leo unwillkürlich zusammen. Er schien sich an Ereignisse zu erinnern, die er anscheinend lieber vergessen hätte, bemerkten die Lightspeed Rangers.

Mike fuhr fort : „Wir drei holen nur noch Maya und Damon ab und sind dann schnellstmöglich bei dir. Gib auf dich acht, in Ordnung? Wo bist du überhaupt?" In der Stimme klang so viel Liebe, Besorgnis und Wärme mit, daß es Leo erneut ein Lächeln entlockte, welches sein Gesicht erstrahlen ließ.

Captain Mitchell erkannte, daß Leo diese Wärme gewohnt war, sie aber auch in gleichem Maße zurückgab. Die Beziehung, die Leo zu seinen Freunden zu haben schien, war extrem eng und emotional. Das erkannte der Captain auch daran, wie Leo sich auf jeden seiner Gesprächspartner eingestellt hatte. Vor allem mit dem, den er ‚Kai' nannte, schien ihn eine ungewöhnliche, wenn auch sehr enge Beziehung zu verbinden.

Leo antwortete jetzt.  
„Ich bin in der Basis von Mariner Bay. Ich habe mir gedacht, ich bin verantwortungsvoll...„  
Die letzten Worte klangen humorvoll, doch auch ein wenig sarkastisch, was der einen Stimme – bestimmt Kai – ein respektloses Schnauben entlockte. In Leos Augen blitzte es einen Augenblick schadenfroh auf, doch als er fortfuhr, wurde seine Stimme wieder ernst.

„Ich habe mich gerade mit dem Rangerteam hier in Mariner Bay in Verbindung gesetzt, nachdem ich Trakeenas Aufenthaltsort herausgefunden habe. Sie müssen Bescheid wissen über das, was ihnen bevorsteht. Außerdem hat Trakeena sich anscheinend mit der lokalen ‚Ich-bin-das-absolut-Böse'-Größe, jemandem namens Diabolico, getroffen und ich denke, sie haben eine Vereinbarung ausgehandelt. Die wird zwar, wenn ich mich recht an Trakeenas Eigenarten erinnere, nicht lange halten, aber bis es soweit ist, können sie gemeinsam viel Unheil anrichten." Die Anwesenden waren bei der Erwähnung von Diabolicos Namen zusammengezuckt und hörten aufmerksam zu, als Leo seinen Freunden berichtete.

Dieser fuhr nun fort : „Jedenfalls muß ich sie über Trakeena aufklären. Dieser Diabolico ist ganz anderes als sie." Einen Moment später fügte er nachdenklich hinzu : „Er erinnert mich an Captain Mutiny."  
„Mutiny?", erklang es überrascht aus dem Kommunikator.  
„Ja, Mutiny, Kai. Du weißt, was das für eine Mischung ist."

„Wir werden uns beeilen, Leo. Tu ja nicht Unüberlegtes, hörst du? Wo treffen wir uns, wenn wir da sind?", antwortete Kais Stimme. Sie klang verärgert. Doch nicht etwa über Leo, sondern eher, nahm Carter nach einem Blick auf das weiche Lächeln in Leos Gesicht an, darüber, daß sie alle nicht schon da waren, um ihrem Freund beizustehen.

Leo blickte einen Moment schweigend zu Boden, während er überlegte, dann wandte er sich an Captain Mitchell. „Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich meinen Freunden die Koordinaten dieses Raumes gebe?"

Als der Captain zustimmend nickte, sprach Leo erneut in seinen Handkommunikator. „Kai, laßt euch von Alpha die Koordinaten geben. Wir treffen uns dann hier."  
„Ist in Ordnung, Leo. Bis bald", antwortete sein Freund.  
„Sei vorsichtig, Leo", fügte die weibliche Stimme hinzu.

„Ich verspreche es, Kendrix", sagte Leo mit sanfter Stimme. „Und Mike", fügte er nach kurzem Nachdenken noch hinzu, „nehmt euch beim Durchqueren des Turquati-Sektors in Acht. DECA hat Nachrichten aufgefangen, daß dort ein Aufstand im Gange ist. Seid also auch vorsichtig, ja?"  
„Ist gut, Leo. Wir werden diesen Sektor ohnehin nur am Rande passieren, also keine Sorge. Wir sehen uns dann bei den angegebenen Koordinaten. Bye."

Das Gespräch war damit beendet, doch Leo stand noch einen Augenblick in Gedanken versunken auf der Stelle. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Freundschaft, Liebe, aber auch ein wenig Sorge um seine Freunde. Die Anwesenden konnten spüren, daß er am liebsten bei ihnen gewesen wäre. Dann seufzte Leo leise und sah auf.

Als er die Aufmerksamkeit bemerkte, die ihm von jedem der Anwesenden gewidmet wurde, blinzelte er überrascht. Dann errötete er plötzlich und sagte verlegen : „Kai hat wirklich recht, wo sind meine Manieren geblieben?"  
Dann straffte sich seine hohe Gestalt und er sagte : „Ich muß mich entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid, daß wir unterbrochen wurden. Darf ich mich vorstellen – mein Name ist Leo Alexander Corbett." Dabei lächelte er freundlich, aber auch definitiv entschuldigend.

Noch bevor der Captain oder die Rangers etwas antworten konnten, erklang die Stimme eines Korporals, der sagte : „Corbett? Wie Michael Corbett, der Stellvertreter von Commander Stanton von Terra Venture?"

Überrascht blickte Leo den Korporal an und meinte, während sich Liebe und Stolz in seine Stimme und seine Augen stahl : „Ja, genau. Mike ist mein älterer Bruder. Kennen Sie ihn?"

Noch bevor der Korporal antworten konnte, verengten sich Leos Augen plötzlich und er fragte : „Stevens? Sind Sie mit Major Stevens verwandt?" Schon wollte der Korporal nicken, doch dann fragte er : „Major? Seit wann ist Shawn Major? Und", fügte der Korporal hinzu, „woher wissen Sie, daß Shawn mit mir verwandt ist?"

„Sie sehen ihm ziemlich ähnlich, Sir", antwortete Leo.

„Und Major ist er seit unserer Landung auf Mirinoi. Second Degree Sergeant Major Shawn Stevens bewies Tapferkeit und Mut bei der Verteidigung von Terra Venture", zitierte Leo lächelnd die Worte, die Commander Stanton bei der Verleihung der Auszeichnungen gesagt hatte.  
Daß die Kolonisten auch die Rangers hatten auszeichnen wollen, verschwieg er. Es war Leo immer noch ein wenig peinlich, daß sie solch einen Rummel um seine Person veranstaltet hatte. Nur, weil er die Station mit seinen Freunden gegen Trakeena verteidigt hatte. Was hätten sie sonst tun sollen? Zusehen, wie Trakeena alles zerstörte, worauf die Kolonisten hofften und wofür sie so hart arbeiteten?  
Nein, niemals.

Der Stolz in den Augen des Korporals war es jedoch wert, daß er sich an die Verleihung erinnert hatte. Doch im nächsten Augenblick hatte der Korporal anscheinend realisiert, was Leo sonst noch gesagt hatte.

„Terra Venture ist gelandet? Die Kolonie hat eine neue Welt zum Besiedeln gefunden?"

Leo nickte lächelnd. „Aber ja. Die Welt heißt Mirinoi. Wir leben dort jetzt seit etwa einem halben Jahr." Augenblicke später prasselten von allen Seiten Fragen auf ihn ein, bis der Captain dem Durcheinander mit einem gebrüllten „Ruhe!" Einhalt gebot. Stille senkte sich über den Kommandoraum.

Dann sprach der Captain erneut. „Terra Venture? Dann seid Ihr als der Rote Ranger also der Anführer des berühmten Teams der Galaxy Ranger?"

Als der Captain „Galaxy Ranger" sagte, konnte man sofortige Reaktionen auf diese Worte bemerken. Auf den Gesichtern mehrerer Anwesender erschien ein Ausdruck, der an Ehrfurcht grenzte. Viele von den Soldaten und Technikern hatten Verwandte, die mit Terra Venture auf die Suche nach einer neuen Welt gegangen waren. Solange der Kontakt zu der Raumstation bestanden hatte, hatten sie auch Nachrichten von ihren Verwandten bekommen – und somit auch von dem Team aus Rangern erfahren, welche die Station beschützten.  
Und nun hatten sie einen dieser Ranger hier vor sich – und dazu auch noch den Anführer!

Auch Carter und seine Freunde hatten von den anderen Teams von Rangern gehört. Und das letzte Gefecht der Space Rangers auf der Erde gegen Astronema war an ihnen nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen. Ein Grund dafür, daß sie sich soviel Mühe gaben, war, daß sie ihre Vorgänger nicht enttäuschen wollten. Diese hatten hart für den Frieden gekämpft und alle Monster besiegt, welche die Erde hatten erobern wollen. Das Vertrauen, das mit der Rangerpower in ihre Hände gelegt worden war, wollten Dana, Carter, Chad, Kelsey und Joel nicht enttäuschen.

Doch die Galaxy Ranger waren eine Legende! Ihre enge Verbundenheit miteinander, ihre Selbstlosigkeit, wenn es darum ging, Unschuldige zu schützen und die Hilfsbereitschaft, die sie allen entgegenbrachten, ohne dafür Dank zu verlangen, war trotz der großen Entfernung bis auf die Erde und auch nach Mariner Bay gedrungen.

Und unter diesem an sich schon sehr engagierten Team aus Rangern ragte der Rote Ranger noch empor mit seiner Tatkraft, seinem Mut und der ewigen Entschlossenheit, die Kolonie zu beschützen.

Ryan dagegen, der von all diesen Geschichten nichts wußte, da er diese Zeit bei Diabolico verbracht hatte, beobachtete Leos Reaktion. Dieser wich vor Überraschung einen Schritt zurück und sah fast unbehaglich drein, als er die bewundernden Blicke der Anwesenden bemerkte.  
Nach einer Weile antwortete er : „Wir sind die Galaxy Ranger, ja. Aber berühmt?" Das Fragezeichen war deutlich zu hören. Dann fuhr er fort : „Ich wußte nicht, daß man hier auf der Erde überhaupt von uns weiß."

Die Überraschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Viele von uns haben Verwandte auf Terra Venture", sprach auf einmal erneut Korporal Stevens. „Solange die Station in Reichweite war, konnte man zu bestimmten Zeiten Kontakt aufnehmen, um mit ihnen zu sprechen. Und man tauschte Post aus", fügte er noch hinzu.

Leo nickte verstehend. „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Damon hat auch immer mit seinen Eltern gesprochen. Bis wir zu weit entfernt dafür waren. Und nachdem wir in der verlorenen Galaxie waren, war selbst Post zu versenden nicht mehr möglich."

Den letzten Satz hatte Leo mehr zu sich selbst denn zu jemand anderem gesagt. Dabei huschte ein Schatten über sein Gesicht, doch er äußerte sich nicht weiter dazu.

„Was ich jedoch damit ausdrücken wollte", meinte der Korporal, „ist, daß man hier weiß, was ihr für die Kolonisten getan habt. Und ich möchte dir danken, daß ihr immer da ward, um sie zu schützen."

Bevor Leo noch etwas erwidern konnte, erhob sich ein Stimmengewirr, denn viele der Anwesenden erinnerten sich, daß ihre Verwandten bei der einen oder anderen Gelegenheit von den Rangers aus Gefahr gerettet worden waren.

„Es ist nicht nötig, sich zu bedanken", rief Leo verwirrt aus. Er drehte sich leicht, damit er die Anwesenden besser ansehen konnte. „Die Power wurde uns geschenkt, damit wir genau das tun, was wir getan haben. Das hier", damit streckte Leo die Hand aus, die erneut rot erglühte, während sein Quasarschwert erschien, „ist zur Verteidigung Unschuldiger gedacht. Was hätten wir also anderes tun sollen als zu helfen, wo wir konnten? Die Macht, die uns durch die heiligen Schwerter verliehen wurde, durfte nicht anders genutzt werden."  
Und nach einem Blick auf das strahlende Schwert mit dem von Feuer umgebenen Löwenkopf setzte er hinzu: „Es ist leicht, mutig zu sein, wenn man die Unterstützung dieser Power hat."

Leo wandte sich an Ryan und seine Freunde. „Wahrhaft mutig war der Vater gestern, der seinen Sohn retten wollte. Er hat keine Sekunde gezögert, obwohl er wußte, daß er verletzt werden, wenn nicht sogar sterben würde. Trakeenas schwarze Energieblitze sind sehr gefährlich; wenn man nicht geschützt ist durch die Power, kann man sterben, wenn man von ihnen getroffen wird." Unwillkürlich faßte er sich an die rechte Seite, wo er von den Blitzen getroffen worden war.

Doch da sagte Ryan leise, aber bestimmt: „Doch auch die Power schützt dich nicht völlig vor der Wirkung ihrer Angriffe. Und bestimmt waren auch die Monster, die ihr bekämpft habt, oft schwer zu besiegen. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, daß du ohne die Rangerpower weniger mutig wärst. Wenn ihr erwählt wurdet, dann aufgrund eurer Eigenschaften wie Mut und Hilfsbereitschaft. Du darfst nicht herunterspielen, was ihr geleistet habt. Du kannst ruhig den Dank annehmen, der dir geboten wird. Es ist das Einzige, was diejenigen euch schenken können, die ihr beschützt habt.„

Leo starrte ihn einige Sekunden sprachlos an. Dann sah er auf das leuchtende Schwert in seiner Hand und ließ es mit einem Aufblitzen an roter Energie verschwinden.  
Aufblickend lächelte er ein wenig reuevoll und sagte: „Du klingst wie Matouf. Er sagt das auch immer. Doch du mußt verstehen", fügte Leo erklärend hinzu, „es ist für mich nicht einfach, wenn sich jemand bei mir für etwas bedankt, das ich für ihn tun konnte. Es ist für mich einfach selbstverständlich, daß man hilft, wenn man die Fähigkeit dazu hat. Aber", und hier wurde Leos Lächeln wärmer, „ich werde mir deine Worte zu Herzen nehmen und versuchen, mich zu bessern. Danke."

„Dann kannst du ja gleich bei mir anfangen, denn ich habe vor, mich jetzt bei dir zu bedanken", erklang da Chads Stimme neben Ryan.

Verblüfft schaute Leo den jungen Chinesen an, der ihn kurz angrinste und dann wieder ernst wurde, als er sagte: „Ich möchte mich bedanken, daß du die Kinder gestern auf der Plaza beschützt hast. Und dafür, daß du es für den kleinen Jungen und mich riskiert hast, verletzt zu werden. Vielen Dank." Damit verbeugte Chad sich formell vor Leo.  
Dieser sah ihn einige Augenblicke nur schweigend an, dann erklang seine warme Stimme und er sagte: „Es war mir eine Ehre, dir behilflich sein zu dürfen." Und er erwiderte die Verbeugung in einer fließenden Bewegung. Nun war es an Chad, erstaunt auszusehen. „Woher kennst du..." Chad verstummte verblüfft und auch seine Freunde sahen Leo sprachlos an.  
Dieser hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und schmunzelte. „Eines der Dinge, die man lernt, wenn man mit Kai befreundet ist„, erwiderte er fröhlich. Lächelnd betrachtete er die Gruppe der sechs Freunde, doch als er Ryan ansah, mischte sich auf einmal Besorgnis in seinen Blick.

„Wie geht es dir, Ryan? Wurdest du verletzt bei Trakeenas letztem Auftauchen? Es tut mir sehr leid, daß ich nicht schon eher dort war, um dir beizustehen."

Verwirrt runzelte Ryan die Stirn. „Woher weißt du, daß ich ..."

„Daß du der silberne der Rangers bist?„, vollendete Leo Ryans Frage. „Ja, genau."

Ryan schaute Leo verwundert an und an den fassungslosen Blicken von Captain Mitchell und der anderen Rangers erkannte Leo, daß es sie genauso überraschte, daß er über ihre Identität Bescheid wußte.

„Nun, das war nicht schwer. Carter ist der rote Ranger wie ich", meinte Leo, indem er auf Ryans Freund deutete, „und wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist Dana Pink, Kelsey dann Gelb und Chad und Joel sind Blau und Grün. Bleibt nur noch Silber für dich, Ryan."

Stille herrschte nach diesen Worten, während die Rangers zu begreifen versuchten, wie Leo das so schnell herausgefunden haben konnte. Leo schmunzelte in sich hinein, als die verwirrte Gruppe vor sich betrachtete. Nach einigen Augenblicken raffte sich Captain Mitchell auf und räusperte sich leise, um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Rangers zurückzugewinnen, die ihren neuen Bekannten noch immer voller Erstaunen musterten.

„Laßt uns in den Besprechungsraum gehen, damit wir nicht die Leute hier in der Zentrale von ihrer Arbeit abhalten. Dort können wir dann klären, was unseren Gast hierher geführt hat. Würden Sie mir bitte folgen, Mister Corbett?", wandte er sich an Leo, der ihn aus seinen strahlendgrünen Augen freundlich ansah und nickte.

Gemeinsam verließen die Rangers mit ihrem Commander und Leo die Zentrale und betraten erneut den Besprechungsraum. Weder die Rangers noch der Captain hatten vor einer Weile, als sie in diesem Raum gesessen hatten, angenommen, daß sich ihr Wunsch, ihren unbekannten Helfer kennenzulernen, so rasch erfüllen würde.

Sie ließen sich erneut in die Sitze sinken und beobachteten, wie auch Leo in einem der Sessel Platz nahm und sich zurücklehnte, während er den Raum aufmerksam betrachtete. Als er die Blicke der Anderen auf sich ruhen spürte, hob Leo den Kopf und sah den Commander an.

„Ich möchte mich nochmals für mein formloses Eindringen in Ihre Basis entschuldigen. Und dafür, daß wir so plötzlich unterbrochen wurden. Ich hatte nur schon so lange nichts mehr von meinen Freunden gehört und war nun doch etwas in Sorge um sie."

Der Captain winkte ab. „Sie brauchen sich dafür nicht zu entschuldigen. Wir sind froh, daß Sie zu uns gekommen sind, da wir keine Ahnung hatten, wie wir zu Ihnen hätten Kontakt aufnehmen können."

Leo lächelte und meinte dann: „Ich verstehe, Captain. Aber bitte, sagen Sie Leo zu mir. Wenn Sie ‚Mister Corbett' sagen, denke ich immer, Mike stände hinter mir."

Ein verständnisvolles Lächeln flog über das Gesicht des Captains, dann nickte er zustimmend. „Nun gut – Leo. Würdest du uns nun erklären, woher du weißt, welche Farben unsere Rangers tragen?„

„Ja, sag es uns schnell, sonst platzt Joel noch vor Neugierde„, fügte Kelsey grinsend hinzu. Leos Blick schweifte von ihr zu Joel, der wirklich sehr gespannt aussah und sich auf seinem Sitz kaum ruhig halten konnte.  
Als aber sein Name genannt wurde, blickte Joel auf seine Teamkameradin und meinte zu ihr : „Als wenn ihr alle nicht mindestens genauso neugierig wärt! Tu ja nicht so scheinheilig!" Das entlockte seinen Freunden ein Lachen, während Leo sie nur schmunzelnd beobachtete. Er wiederum wurde von Captain Mitchell betrachtet, der sich fragte, was für Überraschungen der dunkelhaarige junge Mann vor ihm ihnen noch präsentieren würde.

Nach einigen Augenblicken, als das Gelächter leiser wurde, richtete Leo das Wort an Joel : „Du kannst nur Grün sein, Joel. Selbst wenn ich es vorher noch nicht gewußt hätte, jetzt wäre ich mir absolut sicher."  
Das trug Leo erneut überraschte Blicke ein, bis er erklärte : „Mein Freund Damon ist auch der Grüne Ranger. Ihr seid euch sehr ähnlich, weißt du? Auch Damon mag es, wenn er andere Leute zum Lachen bringen kann. Das ist eine der Eigenschaften, die ihn zu einem solch guten Freund machen – sein Humor hilft dir durch schwere Zeiten. Ich denke, deinen Freunden wird es ähnlich ergehen."

Leos Worte brachten eine Reaktion hervor, die man an Joel nicht oft bemerkte – er errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen. „Joel, du bist Grün, nicht Rot! Mach Leo und Carter nicht ihre Farbe streitig!", konnte Dana gerade noch herausbringen, bevor die Runde erneut in Gelächter ausbrach.

„Ihr müßt wissen, daß die Farben eines Rangers nicht willkürlich wählen", erklärte Leo den Rangers, als es Carter gelungen war, wieder für Ruhe zu sorgen. „Man wird aufgrund bestimmter Eigenschaften ausgesucht. Bei Grün ist es der Humor und die Freundlichkeit, in Verbindung mit unerschütterlichem Optimismus. Blau ist der Stratege des Teams, voller Ideen und Entschlossenheit. Pink verkörpert das Bemühen um das Wohlergehen des Teams, zusammen mit dem Wissen um die Schwächen des Gegners, die man nutzen kann. Und Gelb ist Fröhlichkeit und Wärme, die das Team motiviert, sein Bestes zu geben. Nicht zu vergessen, Silber. Bei uns trägt Mike zwar nicht die silberne, sondern eine schwarz-goldene Uniform, aber die Eigenschaften sind die gleichen", fügte Leo hinzu. „Silber steht für den Freund, auf den man immer zählen kann, wenn man in Bedrängnis ist. Ein Schild gegen den Feind."

Wieder war es Leo mit wenigen Worten gelungen, die Rangers zum Schweigen zu bringen. Nacheinander waren nun nicht nur Joels Wangen vor Verlegenheit gerötet, auch Chad, Dana, Ryan und Kelsey blickten scheu auf den Boden. Doch Joel hatte sich inzwischen wieder erholt und fragte Leo : „Und Rot? Was ist mit Rot?"

„Das kann ich euch sagen", war da Captain Mitchells Stimme zu vernehmen. „Rot ist nicht von ungefähr die Farbe des Anführers. Rot repräsentiert Stärke, Hilfsbereitschaft und die selbstlose Hingabe für Andere. Der Rote Ranger hält das gesamte Team zusammen und führt seine Leute in den Kampf."

Leo starrte erst Carter, dann den Captain an. Eine derartige Lobeshymne hatte er nicht erwartet, als er die Eigenschaften seiner Freunde aufgezählt hatte. Für ihn war es eine simple Tatsache, daß die Farben der Rangers ihren besten Eigenschaften angepaßt waren. Doch daraus ein Lob für ihn zu machen, wäre ihm nie eingefallen. Auch Carter saß stocksteif in seinem Sessel, während er vor Verlegenheit für den Moment nicht wußte, wo er hinschauen wollte.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Worte, Captain Mitchell", ertönte da leise Leos Stimme. „Obwohl ich es wahrscheinlich anders ausgedrückt hätte. Trotzdem herzlichen Dank."

Nach einem Blick in die Runde fügte Leo hinzu : „Doch damit habe ich Ihre Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Um es kurz zu machen : Alpha und ich sind schon seit ein paar Tagen auf der Erde und wir haben Erkundigungen eingezogen.  
Wir wollten wissen, ob es wieder notwendig gewesen war, daß dieser Planet von einem Ranger-Team beschützt werden mußte. Was ja offensichtlich der Fall ist", meinte Leo mehr zu sich selbst.  
„Wäre dem nicht so gewesen, hätte ich zu bestimmten Behörden gehen müssen, damit die Bevölkerung gewarnt wäre, sollte Trakeena hier auftauchen. Doch Alphas Nachforschungen ergaben ein aktives Ranger-Team und da ihr eure zweite Identität nicht geheimhaltet, war es nicht schwer, eure Farben herauszufinden. Ich wollte eure Kämpfe nicht stören und unnötig Panik verbreiten, sollte ich mit meiner Vermutung, Trakeena würde die Erde als ihr Ziel wählen, falsch liegen – darum habe ich so lange gewartet, einen Kontakt herzustellen. Doch nun ist der Fall eingetreten, den meine Freunde und ich vermeiden wollten.  
Sie ist hier auf der Erde.„

Leo verstummte und schien für einen Moment abwesend, doch dann raffte er sich auf und sah den Captain an. „Ich weiß, daß die Rangers ein sehr gutes Team sind – schließlich habe ich ihre letzten Kämpfe miterlebt. Doch euer Feind, dieser Diabolico", wandte sich Leo an Carter und seine Freunde, „ist anders als Trakeena. Man könnte fast sagen, sie sind verschieden wie Tag und Nacht."  
Die Rangers waren verwirrt. Was meinte Leo damit? Schließlich waren beide Monster, oder?  
„Würdest du das erklären, Leo? Wie du unschwer erkennen kannst, sind wir alle ziemlich verwirrt", ertönte die Stimme von Captain Mitchell.

Leo schaute ihn an und lächelte. „Aber natürlich. Ich erkläre Ihnen gern die Unterschiede zwischen Ihrem Feind und Trakeena. Schließlich bin ich deswegen hier. Damit die Rangers vorbereitet sind, sollte Trakeena angreifen und meine Freunde sind noch nicht hier. Denn sollte das geschehen, müssen sie auf Trakeenas Eigenschaften vorbereitet sein. Ich werde ihre Unterstützung benötigen."

Leo lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und sah Carter an. „Eure Rangerpower wurde erschaffen, nicht wahr? Sie ist sozusagen künstlich?" Bevor Carter jedoch antworten konnte, mischte sich Captain Mitchell mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an Carter erneut in das Gespräch ein.  
„Das sollte ich vielleicht erklären. Ja, die Lightspeed Power wurde von Technikern konstruiert – eine Energie, die dem dabei Träger hilft, zu kämpfen. Einer der ersten Ranger, der Blaue Ranger des Ersten Ranger-Teams hier auf der Erde hat sie entwickelt.„  
Leo nickte verständnisvoll, dann sagte er: „Sie entspricht in ihren Ursprüngen also in etwa der Turbo Power." Captain Mitchell verharrte auf seinem Sitz und konnte das Wissen und Verständnis, das in diesem jungen Mann schlummerte, nicht fassen. Er redete so selbstverständlich von Zusammenhängen, daß man ganz verblüfft davon war.

Doch nun sollte er den nächsten Schock erhalten. Leo sprach erneut, doch während er seine letzten Worte eigentlich mehr zu sich selbst gesagt hatte, wandte er sich nunmehr wieder direkt an die vor ihm sitzenden Rangers. „Das habe ich schon fast angenommen. Und darum müßt ihr besonders vorsichtig sein im Kampf mit Trakeena. Denn sie nutzt keine Technologie. Sie nutzt Magie."

Bei diesen Worten blitzte es für einen Moment in Leos Augen auf – er schien eine bestimmte Reaktion zu erwarten. Die auch prompt kam. Joel sackte in seinem Sitz zusammen, während sich in Chads, Danas und Ryans Augen leichte Skepsis spiegelte. Carter versuchte sichtlich, Leos Worte unvoreingenommen zu betrachten, doch auch er hatte augenscheinlich Probleme damit, an Magie zu glauben.  
Captain Mitchell beobachtete die jungen Leute dabei, wie sie miteinander kommunizierten.

Leo tat den Rangers gut. Sie mußten sich auf neue Situationen einstellen können, um Entscheidungen treffen zu können, die Menschenleben retten sollten. Und Leo war die perfekte Person, sie diese Flexibilität zu lehren, denn er war immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut. Insgeheim mußte der Captain zugeben, daß auch er leise Zweifel an der Existenz von Magie hatte. Doch er äußerte sich nicht dazu.

Er sah auf, als er ein leises, eindeutig humorvolles Lachen vernahm. Leo lehnte völlig entspannt in seinem Sessel und schien sich zu amüsieren. Im nächsten Moment war er jedoch wieder ernst.  
Er lehnte sich vor und sah die Rangers eindringlich an: „Unglaube ist der schnellste Weg dazu, besiegt zu werden. Ihr müßt flexibel sein, wenn ihr die Erde schützen wollt. Etwas abzulehnen, nur, weil man es vielleicht nicht anfassen kann oder es nicht wissenschaftlich zu erklären ist, ist engstirnig und kann fatale Folgen haben."

Das freundliche, aber ernste Licht in Leos Augen nahm seinen Worten die Schärfe. Leo ließ seine Worte in der Luft hängen und schien abzuwarten, wie die Rangers darauf reagieren würden.  
„Aber", begann Dana, doch als Leo sich ihr zuwandte, verstummte sie wieder.  
„Ich denke, was Dana zu sagen versucht, ist, daß es kaum vorstellbar ist, daß jemand Magie benutzt, um zu..." Carter verstummte angesichts des ungläubigen Ausdrucks auf Leos Gesicht.

„Ihr glaubt nicht, daß es Magie gibt? Daß jemand in der Lage ist, Magie zu benutzen? Ihr kämpft jeden Tag dagegen an, wenn ihr Mariner Bay gegen Monster beschützt! Ihr mögt die Magie nicht selber nutzen können – vielleicht habt ihr keinen Zugang dazu, da eure Power technischer Natur ist – aber was denkt ihr, was die Monster erschafft? Oder sie wachsen läßt, wenn es scheint, daß sie fast besiegt sind?"

Stille herrschte in dem kleinen Besprechungsraum nach diesen Fragen. Ratlos schauten sich die Rangers an. Doch dann kam Carter ein neuer Gedanke. „Willst du damit sagen, daß deine Power anders ist als unsere? Magisch?"

Ein Grinsen erhellte Leos Gesicht. „Genau das meine ich. Aber beruhigt euch, Kai hat auch lange gebraucht, um es zu akzeptieren – und dabei nutzte er diese Macht fast täglich, wenn wir gegen die Monster kämpften." Leo fügte erklärend hinzu: „Neben seinen Regeln liebt Kai nichts mehr, als für alles, was uns begegnete, eine logische und wissenschaftliche Erklärung liefern zu können. Doch nachdem er mehrmals schon im Ansatz gescheitert war, hat er sich dazu überwunden, einzugestehen, daß es Dinge gibt, die er nicht erklären kann." Leo lehnte sich erneut nach vorn.

„Manche Dinge existieren einfach. Man muß sie nicht erklären, damit sie wahr sind. Und die Magie gehört dazu." Für einen Moment schimmerte in Leos Augen eine tiefe Weisheit, welche die Rangers mit Ehrfurcht erfüllte. Sie spürten Leos Erfahrung und seine Verbundenheit zu Mächten, die sie nicht einmal kannten, geschweige denn verstanden.

„Wie seid ihr denn zu eurer Rangerpower gelangt, Leo? Wenn ich fragen darf", fügte Ryan leise hinzu, als er Leos erstaunten Blick sah. Er zuckte innerlich zusammen, als er den plötzlichen Schmerz in den vorher so freundlich leuchtenden Augen erkannte.

Doch Leo hatte sich rasch wieder gefangen und antwortete Ryan: „Natürlich darfst du fragen, Ryan. Es ist eine längere Geschichte. Sie begann mit dem Start von Terra Venture in den Weltraum.  
Auf einer Trainingsmission auf dem Mond lernten Mike, Kendrix, Kai und ich Maya kennen, die durch eine Art Wurmloch gestolpert kam, verfolgt von insektenartigen Wesen. Maya erzählte uns, daß ihr Heimatplanet von einem Monster angegriffen werde – und bat uns um Hilfe.  
Mike, Kendrix – und ich, entgegen den Anweisungen meines Bruders", fügte Leo mit einem kurzen Lächeln hinzu „folgten ihr zurück durch das Wurmloch. Dadurch gerieten wir mitten in einen erbitterten Kampf gegen Furio – so hieß das Monster – und dessen Truppen. Kai kam uns mit Damon zu Hilfe, nachdem die beiden das Raumschiff der ehemaligen Space Rangers wieder in Betrieb genommen hatten. Zusammen verteidigten wir, so gut es ging, die verstörten Bewohner von Mirinoi, doch wir hatten kaum eine Chance gegen die Monster. Bis Mike, Maya, Kendrix, Kai und Damon die heiligen Schwerter aus dem Stein zogen."

Leo sah durch Carter hindurch, als würde er die Erlebnisse von damals wie einen Film noch einmal erleben. „Danach wandte sich das Glück gegen Furio, so daß wir schon glaubten, wir hätten vielleicht gesiegt. Doch Furio gefiel es nicht, zu verlieren – und so erzeugte er mit einem Schlag seines Schwertes ein gewaltiges Erdbeben und die Erde riß auf. Der Riß wurde immer breiter, doch ich kämpfte gegen einen von Furios Handlangern und bemerkte nicht, wie die Lage immer kritischer wurde. Doch Mike sah die Gefahr für mich und stieß mich im letzten Moment aus dem Weg. Dadurch...", Leo stockte kurz und die Freunde konnten ihn schaudern sehen, während sich seine Augen mit Grauen und Schmerz füllten.

Leo holte tief Luft und fuhr leise fort : „Dadurch verlor er jedoch das Gleichgewicht und stürzte in das Loch, welches sich im Boden auftat. Ich versuchte, ihn von der Klippe, an der er hing, wieder auf ebenen Grund zu ziehen, doch er wollte nicht. Statt dessen gab er mir das rote Quasarschwert und dann... dann fiel er in den Abgrund."

Die letzten Worte waren kaum vernehmbar gewesen und Leos Fingerknöchel waren weiß von der Anstrengung, seine Gefühle zu beherrschen. Als er den Blick hob, um die Rangers anzusehen, stockte denen der Atem. Leos fröhliche Augen waren tiefschwarz vor Trauer und Schmerz, als er von diesem Tag erzählte, an dem er geglaubt hatte, seinen Bruder für immer verloren zu haben.

Dana war instinktiv zu ihm gelaufen und legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. Leo zuckte daraufhin zusammen und kehrte ruckartig in die Gegenwart zurück. Bestürzt sah er die Besorgnis in den Augen seiner neuen Freunde, die alle halb aus ihren Sitzen aufgesprungen waren. In ihren Mienen stritt das Mitgefühl mit dem Bewußtsein, ihm bei seinem Schmerz nicht helfen zu können.

Ryan war besonders von dieser Geschichte berührt, denn er hatte ja etwas Ähnliches erlebt, wenn auch aus genau der anderen Perspektive. Obwohl er jetzt die Wahrheit über den Verlauf der damaligen Ereignisse kannte, war ihm nicht bewußt gewesen, wie sich sein Vater und seine Schwester gefühlt haben mußten, als er von Diabolico damals mitgenommen und ihnen damit auf Jahre entrissen wurde.

Als er jetzt in Leos schmerzerfüllte Augen sah, konnte er sich auf einmal die Trauer seines Vaters vorstellen, der anders nicht in der Lage gewesen war, sein Leben zu retten. Und wenn sein Verlust nur halb so schlimm für seinen Vater gewesen war, wie der Verlust seines Bruders für Leo, dann konnte Ryan sich plötzlich eine sehr genaue Vorstellung davon machen, wie sehr sein Vater ihn und Dana lieben mußte.

Ryan sah seinen Vater von der Seite her an. Dessen Gesicht offenbarte kaum Gefühle, doch als er Ryans Blick spürte, wandte er diesem den Kopf zu. Und im nächsten Moment fühlte Ryan, wie seine letzten eventuellen Zweifel an der Liebe seines Vaters schwanden, denn etwas in den Augen des Captains sagte ihm, daß dieser sich sehr gut in Leo hineinversetzen konnte.  
Ryan flüsterte ihm ein „Danke" zu, gefolgt von einem scheuen Lächeln, welches in den Augen seines Vaters ein Leuchten hervorbrachte. Der Captain wußte genau, wofür ihm gedankt wurde und es machte ihn sehr froh, daß Ryan jetzt wußte, wie sehr er von seiner Familie geliebt wurde.

„Es tut mir sehr leid. Das habe ich nicht gewollt." Leos Worte brachten ihn in die Realität zurück. Captain Mitchell wandte den Kopf und blickte Leo forschend an.  
Der junge Mann hatte sich sichtlich zusammengenommen und schaute seine Gegenüber um Verzeihung bittend an. „Es war ein schrecklicher Moment damals für mich, meinen Bruder abstürzen zu sehen, doch ich hatte nicht beabsichtigt, alle in Besorgnis zu versetzen. Denn Mike kam ja zurück, erst nach Monaten zwar – doch er kam zurück."

Leo hatte die letzten Worte mit Nachdruck gesprochen und erzählte weiter, als er die auffordernden Blicke der Rangers sah, die sich nun langsam wieder in ihren Sitzen niederließen, um ihm zuzuhören.

„Mike hatte mir das Quasarschwert übergeben und mich damit zum Anführer der Anderen gemacht. Ich schwor mir, alles in meinen Kräften Stehende zu tun, damit er stolz auf mich sein würde. Ich wollte das Vertrauen, welches er in mich gesetzt hatte, nicht enttäuschen.  
Und so kämpften wir Fünf erst gegen Furio, der unter Scorpius' Kommando stand. Scorpius war Trakeenas Vater", fügte Leo erklärend hinzu. „Nachdem wir Scorpius besiegt hatten, glaubten wir, nun würde eine friedliche Zeit für unsere Raumstation anbrechen. Doch wir hatten uns geirrt, denn Trakeena schwor bittere Rache. Sie war gefährlicher als ihr Vater – und so hatten wir erneut eine erbitterte Gegnerin, gegen den wir unsere Heimat verteidigen mußten."

Hier schwieg Leo eine kurze Weile und schien in der Vergangenheit zu versinken.

Doch bevor die Freunde eine Frage stellen konnten, ertönte Leos warme Stimme erneut: „Trakeena war zuerst sozusagen 'neu im Geschäft', denn vorher hatte ihr Vater alle Befehle gegeben. Doch nun war sie die Herrscherin auf dem Skorpionkreuzer – und das nutzte sie aus, um unserer Kolonie das Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen. In dieser Zeit kehrte auch Mike zu uns zurück, auch wenn wir nicht gleich bemerkten, daß er es war."  
Leo hatte zwar 'uns' gesagt, doch Captain Mitchell konnte das unausgesprochene 'zu mir' deutlich in seinen Worten mitklingen hören. Leo schien sehr an seinem älteren Bruder zu hängen, wodurch es für ihn ein wahrhaftig glücklicher Moment gewesen sein mußte, Mike wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.

Captain Mitchell entdeckte, daß er den jungen Mann immer mehr zu mögen begann, während dieser seine Geschichte erzählte. Zuvor hatte er in Leo nur einen anderen Ranger gesehen, der gekommen war, um sie vor einem Feind zu warnen und sie zu schützen – doch nun begann der Captain, immer neue Seiten von Leos Persönlichkeit zu entdecken : Wärme und Fröhlichkeit, Hilfsbereitschaft und Selbstlosigkeit, aber auch tiefe Gefühle für seine Familie und Freunde. Qualitäten, die seinen Vater bestimmt stolz auf ihn machten.

Leo hatte inzwischen weitererzählt.  
„Mike trat die Nachfolge eines Kriegers an, der sich uns als der 'Große Kämpfer' vorgestellt hatte. Dieser Kämpfer hatte Scorpius erbitterte Rache geschworen und war zuerst überhaupt keine Hilfe im Kampf, da er nur seine eigenen Ziele verfolgte. Doch im Laufe der Zeit änderte er seine Meinung und schließlich", Leos Augen waren wieder voller Trauer, als er kurz verstummte, „schließlich opferte er sich für uns und das Wohl der Kolonie. Dadurch konnte Mike zurückkehren und zusammen kämpften wir Sechs von da an gegen Trakeena, die immer mehr den Bezug zur Normalität verlor.  
Schließlich sorgte sie dann mit ihrem Skorpionkreuzer für soviel Zerstörung an der Raumstation, daß wir Terra Venture evakuieren mußten und auf Mirinoi Zuflucht suchten. Und dort ... dort kam es zu unserem letzten Kampf gegen Trakeena, in dem wir sie besiegten. Jedenfalls glaubten wir, daß es der letzte Kampf gewesen sein würde", fügte Leo mit einem Blick auf seinen Wandler hinzu.

Eine Weile blieb es nach dieser Geschichte still in dem Besprechungsraum. Leo hob den Blick und sah die Rangers an. Doch es war Captain Mitchell, der kurz darauf zu ihm sprach. „Das war eine beeindruckende Geschichte, Leo. Ihr habt wirklich sehr viel durchmachen müssen. Euer Mut ist bewundernswert, denn sicher war euer Leben im All nicht leicht und ihr habt bestimmt oft sehr schwierige Kämpfe bestehen müssen."

Leo nickte nachdenklich, doch dann schlich sich ein warmes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Sicher war es nicht leicht, doch ich würde es nicht missen wollen."

Leo konzentrierte sich völlig auf Captain Mitchell, als er sagte : „Ranger zu sein bedeutet, daß man Verantwortung übernimmt. Für sich und seine Handlungen, aber auch dafür, daß denen, die zu verteidigen man geschworen hat, nichts geschieht.  
Als ich nach Terra kam, hatte ich niemanden außer Mike, der als Stellvertreter von Commander Stanton eine wichtige Position dort innehatte. Mit der Rangerpower bekam auch ich die Möglichkeit, Anderen zu helfen, ihnen zur Seite zu stehen. Die Kolonisten arbeiteten so hart und unermüdlich, um eine neue Welt zu finden und dort zu siedeln. Ich wollte alles tun, damit ihre Träume Wirklichkeit werden würden.  
Und durch unseren stetigen Kampf gegen Trakeena machten wir ihnen Mut und gaben ihnen die Kraft, weiterzumachen, auch wenn es manchmal fast aussichtslos erschien. Sie wußten, wir würden ihnen helfen. Doch das größte Geschenk bekam ich selbst – Freunde. Damon, Maya, Kai und Kendrix – und später Karone, Andros und all die Anderen, denen wir unterwegs begegneten – sie alle gaben Mike und mir das Gefühl, wieder eine Familie zu haben. Und das ist das Wichtigste, was es gibt – Familie und Freunde."  
Ein warmes Licht brannte jetzt in Leos Augen, vermischt mit Liebe und Entschlossenheit.

Inzwischen konnte sich Captain Mitchell nur noch über sich selbst wundern, doch er spürte, daß er diesen jungen Mann vor sich nur bewundern konnte. Sonst dauerte es eher länger, bis der Captain sich an andere Menschen insoweit gewöhnt hatte, daß er sie nicht nur mochte, sondern richtig gern hatte. Sie in die Sorge mit einschloß, die er seiner Familie zuteil werden ließ. Doch Leo hatte sein Herz berührt, kaum, daß er ihn kennengelernt hatte.

Und wenn er Leos letzte Sätze richtig interpretierte, dann hatte Leo außer seinem Bruder Mike keine weitere Familie mehr. Ein Umstand, der Captain Mitchell einerseits Mitgefühl für Leo abverlangte, da er seine Eltern sicher vermißte, ihn andererseits aber auch traurig machte, daß eben diese Eltern nicht mehr miterleben konnten, was aus ihrem Sohn geworden war. Den Stolz und die Freude nicht empfinden konnten, die Gefühle, die er spürte, wenn er Ryan und Dana ansah.

Trotz all dieser Trauer, die Leo auch schon vor seinen Kämpfen und Erlebnissen mit Trakeena erlebt haben mußte, war ihm seine warmherzige Natur voller Beschützerinstinkt, aber auch Humor, Optimismus und Fröhlichkeit erhalten geblieben.

Nun sah der Captain seine Rangers an, die ihrerseits Leo teils mit offener Bewunderung musterten. Mitchell konnte jedoch auch das Mitgefühl, welches er selbst verspürte, aus Danas und Kelseys Augen leuchten sehen. Und Ryan sowie Carter schienen zu überlegen, was sie Leo Gutes tun konnten, denn beide musterten diesen nachdenklich. Und selbst Joels normalerweise witziges Gebaren hatte sich kurzzeitig verflüchtigt.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk seufzte der Captain leise. Es war spät geworden. Zeit, um dieses Treffen zu beenden. Auch wenn es ihm wirklich nicht leichtfiel, räusperte sich Captain Mitchell leise, um die Aufmerksamkeit aller erneut auf sich zu ziehen.  
Als ihn sieben Augenpaare fragend musterten, mahnte er mit einem bedeutsamen Blick auf die große Wanduhr, die im Besprechungsraum hing: „Wir sollten jetzt aufhören. Es ist schon spät geworden und ich denke, wir alle brauchen ein wenig Schlaf."  
Und indem er sich an Leo wandte : „Ich möchte dich gern einladen, hier in der Basis zu übernachten. Wir können dir ein Gästezimmer zur Verfügung stellen."

Auf Leos Gesicht erschien ein dankbares Lächeln, doch er antwortete: „Ich danke Ihnen, Sir. Doch das wird nicht nötig sein, denn ich muß zurück zu Alpha. Ich wollte Sie nicht von Ihren Pflichten abhalten. Doch Sie haben Recht, es ist schon spät. Also werde ich jetzt gehen."  
Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich geschmeidig aus seinem Sessel und blickte die Rangers an. „Danke für eure Gastfreundschaft."

Bevor er weiterreden konnte, rief Joel aus : „Du kommst doch wieder, Leo? Oder?"  
Und Ryan fügte hinzu : „Wir könnten dir Mariner Bay zeigen, wenn du Lust hast. Kommst du?" Für einen Moment war Leo leicht überwältigt von der Angst, die den Rangers im Gesicht stand. Angst, ihn nicht wiederzusehen. Angst, daß er gehen könnte. Dann strahlten seine grünen Augen die Sechs voller Wärme an, als er sagte : „Aber natürlich komme ich gern wieder. Ich würde mich freuen, Mariner Bay kennenzulernen."

„Also morgen, ja?" Dieses Mal hatte Chad gesprochen, was bei dem Captain leichte Verwunderung auslöste. Leo hatte wirklich eine noch nie dagewesene Wirkung auf seine Rangers. Daß selbst der sonst so stille und ernste Chad so begierig darauf war, Leo bald möglichst wiederzutreffen, zeigte ihm, daß er mit seinen Gefühlen bezüglich des jungen Mannes nicht alleine dastand.

Wieder lächelte Leo. „Gern, morgen. Wo treffen wir uns? Ich möchte nicht schon wieder einen Alarm auslösen und ihre Wachen in Aufregung versetzen", fügte er an Captain Mitchell hinzu, wobei ein leicht schadenfrohes Licht in seinen Augen tanzte, als er offensichtlich an die Reaktion der Wachen dachte.

Carter überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick. „Wie wäre es gegen Acht in dem Park außerhalb der City? Dort ist es nicht so voll und wir könnten uns dort in Ruhe überlegen, wo wir dich zuerst hinführen.  
Wie findet ihr das, Freunde?", wandte er sich an Kelsey, Chad, Joel sowie Dana und ihren Bruder Ryan. Diese nickten zustimmend und Chad erklärte Leo : „Der Park ist in der Nähe der Plaza, wo..."  
„Wo wir uns das erste Mal trafen?", beendete Leo den Satz. „Ok, das werde ich schon finden. Also dann bis morgen früh." Mit einem letzten freundlichen Lächeln in die Runde hob Leo den rechten Arm mit dem Kommunikator. Und im nächsten Augenblick wurde seine Gestalt wieder einmal von dem warmen roten Licht umhüllt und strahlende Lichtpunkte schwebten der Decke entgegen und verschwanden.

Noch nachdem Leo schon einige Augenblicke verschwunden war, starrten die Rangers auf die Stelle, an der er gestanden hatte. Zu viel war in kurzer Zeit auf die sechs jungen Leute eingestürmt : ein neuer starker Feind, aber auch ein beeindruckender neuer Freund, der ihnen schon jetzt, nach den wenigen Stunden, die sie ihn kannten, viel bedeutete.  
Ryan und Carter, aber auch Chad schienen tief in Gedanken versunken, so daß der Captain annahm, sie würden über das nachdenken, was Leo ihnen erzählt hatte. Die Mädchen und Joel unterhielten sich darüber, was sie morgen mit Leo unternehmen könnten.  
Wo sollten sie ihn hinführen? Was würde er wohl am liebsten sehen wollen?

„Rangers!" Die Stimme des Captains ertönte mahnend in den Raum hinein. Alle Sechs zuckten erschrocken zusammen, obwohl in der Stimme ihres Commanders keinerlei Schärfe mitgeklungen hatte. Sie alle hatten seine Anwesenheit nur für einige Augenblicke vergessen und sahen ihn nun fragend an.

„Es ist spät. Geht jetzt schlafen, Rangers", wiederholte Captain Mitchell. „Sonst seid ihr morgen früh zu müde, um euren neuen Freund durch Mariner Bay zu führen. Und das wäre kein gutes Beispiel für unsere Gast- freundschaft, oder?"

Einen Moment starrten die Sechs den Captain nur schweigend an, dann erhoben sie sich geschlossen und murmelten ihre Zustimmung. Dann verließen sie alle gemeinsam das Besprechungszimmer und begaben in Richtung ihrer Schlafräume.

Ende Gelände für heute! Schreibt mir ein Kommi und das nächste Chap wird hochgeladen!

Bye, geministarlight


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Am nächsten Morgen waren Carter, Ryan und die zwei Mädchen schon früh auf. Unterwegs begegneten sie Chad, der auch schon aufgestanden war – nur Joel fehlte noch. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Joels Quartier und klopften dort an die Tür. Wenige Sekunden später hörten sie Gebrummel und ein „Herein" ertönte.

Als die fünf Freunde Joels Raum betraten, kam dieser gerade aus dem Bad.  
„Tut mir leid, Freunde. Ich bin gleich fertig, aber ich konnte gestern abend nicht einschlafen. Die ganze Zeit habe ich überlegt, wo wir mit Leo am Besten hingehen könnten. Er braucht ein wenig Aufmunterung, denn auch wenn er es nicht so gezeigt hat, habt ihr bemerkt, wie sehr er seine Freunde vermißt? Er sah so traurig aus, als ihr Gespräch beendet war... Darum habe ich überlegt, wie wir ihn ablenken könnten – und deswegen heute morgen verschlafen."  
Joel hatte sich während seiner Worte ein T-Shirt übergezogen und setzte den braunen Hut auf, den er immer trug. Nun blickte er seine Freunde an und bemerkte, daß diese ihn verwundert musterten.  
  
Joel erstarrte mitten im Schritt und fragte: „Was ist denn?"  
Carter blinzelte noch einmal, dann sagte er : „Wir sind erstaunt über dich, Joel. Du offenbarst ja richtig Aufmerksamkeit!" „Ja, Joel. So sensibel kennen wir dich gar nicht!", fügte Kelsey scherzhaft hinzu.

Joel wirkte für einen Moment perplex, dann verzog er das Gesicht und versuchte offenbar, verletzt zu wirken. Doch er konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, und so ertönte kurz darauf fröhliches Gelächter.Als sie sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, meinte Carter : „Aber du hast recht, Joel. Er muß seine Freunde wirklich sehr vermissen."  
„Habt ihr nicht gehört, was er sagte? Leo und seine Freunde haben sich seit drei Monaten nicht gesehen! Drei Monate! Da würde ich euch auch vermissen", antwortete Kelsey.

„Dann laßt uns endlich gehen, Leute", meinte Ryan. „Ich denke, darüber zu diskutieren, wie einsam Leo ist, wird ihm nicht helfen. Wir werden uns halt bemühen müssen, ihn abzulenken, bis sie da sind."  
Zustimmung blitzte in den Augen seiner Freunde auf und gemeinsam verließen sie Joels Quartier. Nachdem sie sich bei Captain Mitchell abgemeldet hatten, der ihnen den Tag freigegeben hatte und ihnen viel Spaß wünschte, setzten sie sich in Carters Jeep und fuhren los. Minuten später erreichten sie die Zufahrt zu dem Park, in dem sie sich mit Leo treffen wollten.  
„Ob er schon da ist, was meint ihr?" Dana hatte gesprochen und blickte sich suchend um.

Da antwortete ihr Chad: „Ja, Dana. Das ist er!"  
Damit deutete Chad auf einen etwas entlegeneren Teil des Parks, von wo sich wirklich Leos schlanke Gestalt näherte. Carter bremste und die Freunde beobachteten, wie Leo auf einen Tisch zustrebte, der inmitten der Parkanlage stand. Offenbar wollte er den Park im Blick behalten und die Freunde nicht ewig nach ihm suchen lassen.

Doch dann schien ihm etwas aufzufallen, denn er stoppte plötzlich mitten im Schritt. Kurz darauf änderte Leo entschlossen die Richtung. Die sechs Freunde folgten mit ihren Blicken seinem Weg und sahen ein kleines Mädchen, welches nunmehr Ziel von Leos Schritten zu sein schien.

„Was hat Leo vor?", fragte Dana laut und sprach damit den Gedanken aus, der auch ihren fünf Freunden ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Keine Ahnung, Dana. Laßt uns hingehen und ihn begrüßen, Freunde!" Carter war mit diesen Worten ausgestiegen und bereitwillig verließen auch die Anderen den Jeep.

Gemeinsam liefen sie auf Leo zu, der inzwischen bei dem kleinen Mädchen angelangt war und sich bei ihr niederkniete. Er schien sie etwas zu fragen, doch das Mädchen antwortete nicht. Ryan bemerkte, daß die Kleine zu weinen schien und wirklich, Leo legte ihr in diesem Augenblick tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. Daraufhin schien sich das Mädchen etwas zu beruhigen und beantwortete offensichtlich Leos vorherige Frage, indem sie in das Geäst des Baumes zeigte, unter dem sie stand.

Näherkommend beobachteten die jungen Leute, wie Leo den Kopf hob und mit den Augen dem Arm des Mädchens folgte. Dann hatte er wohl erblickt, was die Kleine zum Weinen brachte, denn er flüsterte ihr etwas zu, was sie ihn erstaunt ansehen ließ. Leo lächelte sie an und erhob sich. Dann zog er die weiche Jacke aus, die er an diesem Morgen trug und legte sie ins Gras. Darunter trug er nur ein ärmelloses rotes Shirt.

Leo trat nun unter den aufmerksamen Blicken der näherkommenden sechs Freunde sowie des kleinen Mädchens an den Stamm heran und kletterte wenig später geschmeidig in die Krone des Baumes. Die Freunde waren inzwischen nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt und konnten nun erkennen, daß Leo auf einem dicken Ast des alten Baumes stand und sich nun vorsichtig weiterbewegte.

„Eine Katze!", rief Chad leise.

Ja, richtig, auf einem dünneren Ast genau oberhalb dessen, auf dem Leo stand, saß eine kleine rotbraune Katze, die völlig verängstigt schien und zitterte. Als Leo sich ihr näherte, folgten ihre Augen jeder seiner Bewegungen, offensichtlich unentschlossen, was sie tun sollte.

Doch dann verharrte Leo vor ihr und schien leise und freundlich auf die kleine Katze einzureden. Dann hob er die linke Hand, während er sich mit der rechten weiter an einem Ast festhielt und streichelte die Katze sanft. Diese entspannte sich daraufhin sichtlich und genoß die von Leo ausgehende Fürsorge. Leo fuhr für einige Zeit fort, die Katze zu streicheln, bis er sie völlig beruhigt hatte. Dann nahm er sie sanft von dem Ast, auf dem sie gesessen hatte und legte sie in seine Armbeuge.

Die Katze machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu wehren. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie kuschelte sich dicht an Leo, der sich nun auf den Rückweg machte. Er kletterte mehrere Äste herunter, bis er auf einem besonders dicken stand, der ziemlich nah am Boden war. Leo schätzte die Entfernung kurz ab, dann sprang er voller Eleganz und verhaltener Kraft.

Sekunden später landete er federnd in der Hocke, die gerettete Katze schützend an sich gepreßt. Indem er sich langsam wieder aufrichtete, betrachtete Leo schmunzelnd das kleine Tier, das sich an ihn schmiegte und miaute.

Er beugte den Kopf zu ihr runter und sagte : „Ja, hier unten gefällt es dir wesentlich besser, nicht wahr? Du solltest aufpassen, wie hoch du kletterst, meine Kleine. Deine Freundin hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht." Als Antwort blickte ihn die Katze aus ihren grünen Augen an, dann streckte sie sich und rieb ihren Kopf einschmeichelnd an Leos Wange, wobei sie leise schnurrte. Dieser lachte verhalten und streichelte ihr über den Kopf. „Eine ganz schlaue bist du! Ja, ich mag dich auch."

Die Freunde, die inzwischen neben dem kleinen Mädchen standen, grinsten in sich hinein. Obwohl die Katze noch so klein war, wußte sie anscheinend doch, wie sie andere wieder mit ihren Handlungen versöhnen konnte. Und bei Leo schien sie da keine Probleme zu haben, denn es war offensichtlich, daß dieser Tiere sehr mochte. Es war ein schönes Bild, wie Leo mit der Katze auf dem Arm dastand und mit ihr schmuste.

Leo blickte auf, als er das leise Gelächter der Freunde vernahm. In seinen warmen Augen, die ebenso grün wie die der Katze waren, funkelte es amüsiert, aber auch voller Freundlichkeit.  
„Da seid ihr ja schon. Guten Morgen!" Damit trat Leo auf die Freunde zu und lächelte sie an.

Dann kniete er sich vor dem kleinen Mädchen hin und sagte : „Hier ist sie wieder, die kleine Ausreißerin. Sei vorsichtig mit ihr, ja? Sie ist noch zu klein, um so hoch in Bäume zu klettern. Und du darfst das auch nicht, hörst du? Wenn deine Katze größer geworden ist, wird sie lernen, wie hoch sie klettern kann, um den Rückweg auch allein bewältigen zu können. Doch bis dahin halt sie davon ab, zu hoch hinaus zu wollen."

Das Mädchen hatte Leo aufmerksam gelauscht und nickte nun ernsthaft. Dann streckte sie der Katze die Arme entgegen, um sie Leo abzunehmen. Doch die kleine Katze schien sich in Leos Armbeuge sehr wohl zu fühlen und machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihren Platz dort zu verlassen.

Das Mädchen schaute ganz verzweifelt, denn sie wußte nicht, wie sie ihre Katze dazu bewegen sollte, zu ihr zu kommen. Leo lächelte erneut, dann beugte er sich zu der Katze in seinem Arm und schaute sie leicht tadelnd an. „Du bist mir ja Eine! Als untreue Seele hätte ich dich eigentlich nicht eingeschätzt! Deine Freundin macht sich Sorgen um dich und du willst sie nicht einmal versöhnen."

Die grünen Augen der Katze blickten Leo an, dann legte sie den Kopf schief und miaute erneut. Dann rieb sie ihren Kopf noch einmal schmeichelnd an seiner Wange und sprang aus seiner Armbeuge heraus direkt in die ausgestreckten Arme ihrer Besitzerin. Diese zog nach einem nochmaligen herzlichen Dankeschön für ihren Helfer strahlend von dannen.

Leo blickte dem Paar noch einige Augenblicke lächelnd nach, dann wandte er sich den sechs Rangers zu. „Guten Morgen noch einmal! Gut geschlafen?"  
„Guten Morgen, Leo", antwortete Carter stellvertretend für seine Freunde, die ihrerseits den Angesprochenen stillschweigend anlächelten. Die Freude, Leo wiederzusehen, stand ihnen allen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Doch Joel war inzwischen auch voller Tatendrang – denn er wollte den Plan der Freunde, Leo von seiner Sehnsucht nach seinen Freunden abzulenken, in die Tat umsetzen. Also wippte er unternehmungslustig auf den Zehenspitzen und grinste Leo an : „Ich hoffe, du hast dich letzte Nacht gut erholt, Leo."

Auf den leicht verwirrten Blick, den dieser ihm daraufhin schenkte, antwortete Joel : „Wir haben ein volles Programm. Schließlich wolltest du doch Mariner Bay kennenlernen, nicht wahr?"  
„Also stehen wir hier nicht länger rum, laßt uns loslegen!", rief Joel voller Elan und schubste gleich darauf seine Freunde in Richtung von Carters Jeep. Kelsey und Chad sowie Dana ließen sich widerstandslos mitziehen, doch Ryan und Carter schauten Leo besorgt an. Hoffentlich war ihm Joels etwas turbulente Art nicht zuviel so früh am Morgen.

Doch als sie Leo ansahen, konnten sie ein kleines, warmes Lächeln in seinen Augen erkennen und im nächsten Moment meinte Leo leise: „Ich sag' doch, Grün! Er wird sich mit Damon prima verstehen." Dann wandte Leo den Kopf zu den zwei Rangern und sagte unternehmungslustig : „Laßt uns gehen. Sonst fahren sie noch ohne uns ab!" Dabei wies er auf Dana, Joel, Kelsey und Chad, welche schon in Carters Jeep saßen und ungeduldig auf die Drei warteten. Daraufhin ließen sich Carter und Ryan nicht weiter bitten und gemeinsam gesellten sie sich mit Leo zu ihren wartenden Freunden.

Zuerst schaute sich die Gruppe einige wichtige Gebäude der Stadt an und die Rangers machten Leo mit den Lokalitäten vertraut. Dabei erzählten sie ihm viele Dinge, welche einerseits mit ihrem Rangerdasein zu tun hatten, aber auch persönliche Erlebnisse und Erfahrungen flossen mit in die Unterhaltung ein.

Und immer wieder mußte Leo von dem Leben auf Terra Venture erzählen, wobei jedoch nicht der Kampf gegen Trakeenas Monster, sondern das Leben abseits des Kampfes den Freunden wichtig war. Sie wollten erfahren, wie Leo und seine Freunde lebten, was sie jetzt auf Mirinoi taten und auch sonst alles, was mit Leo zu tun hatte.

Zuerst hatten die Sechs versucht, Themen anzusprechen, die nichts mit Leos Freunden zu tun hatten, doch ihnen war schnell klargeworden, das ihnen das auf Dauer nicht gelingen würde. Leo liebte seine vier Freunde und seinen älteren Bruder viel zu sehr, als daß er über viele Themen hätte sprechen können, ohne über kurz oder lang auf Maya, Kendrix, Damon, Mike oder Kai zu kommen.

Und vor allem schien es ihm große Freude zu bereiten, ihnen von Kais Regelsturheit, aber auch seinen phantastischen Kochkünsten zu berichten, von Damons Scherzen und seiner Fähigkeit, alles reparieren zu können sowie Mayas Kenntnis und Freundlichkeit im Umgang mit allen Geschöpfen, die ihnen begegneten. Aber vor allem, wenn er von Kendrix' Sanftheit und Mikes Erfahrung und Wissen sprach, schien Liebe aus seinen Augen. Die Beiden schienen ihm am Meisten zu bedeuten. Sein älterer Bruder und das Mädchen, welches... Ja, was?

Dana faßte sich schließlich ein Herz, da sie bemerkte, daß ihre Freunde zwar genauso neugierig waren wie sie in Bezug auf Leos Beziehung zu Kendrix waren, aber sich nicht trauten zu fragen : „Leo, ist Kendrix deine..." Dana errötete, doch sie sprach tapfer weiter. „Entschuldige, wenn ich so neugierig bin, aber..."  
Leos Stimme unterbrach sie in ihrer gestotterten Entschuldigung. „Kendrix ist meine Freundin. Wir sind zusammen, seit sie nach unserer Landung auf Mirinoi endlich zu uns zurückkehrte."

Alle blickten ihn an, überrascht über seine offene Aussage, doch Leo lachte nur. „Guckt mich nicht so fassungslos an! Wenn ihr sie alle kennengelernt habt, werdet ihr meine Gefühle für meine Freunde sicher verstehen."

Nachdem die sieben jungen Leute mit der Besichtigung der bekannteren Lokalitäten von Mariner Bay zu Ende waren, hatten sie sich ein schönes Mittagessen verdient und kehrten in dem Lieblingsrestaurant der Rangers ein. Gestärkt konnten sie wenig später ihre Tour fortsetzen, wobei sie jetzt sich mehr dem Einkaufen widmen wollten.

Leo ließ sich gern von dem Elan anstecken, der von Kelsey und Dana ausging, als sie die Einkaufsmeile betraten. An den verzweifelten Blicken, die sich Carter, Chad, Joel und Ryan zuwarfen, konnte er erkennen, daß sie schon öfter mit den zwei Mädchen einkaufen gewesen waren. Und sie hatten es bestimmt nicht so genossen wie Dana und ihre Freundin Kelsey.

Gerade standen die Zwei vor einem Schaufenster und bewunderten ein Kleid, welches wunderschön, aber auch sehr teuer wirkte. Die jungen Männer waren etwas weiter weg stehengeblieben, damit sie nicht nach ihrer Meinung befragt werden würden.

Doch nun war Leo etwas ins Auge gefallen und er wandte seine Schritte an die Seite der zwei Mädchen. Kelsey blickte auf und hatte schon die Frage auf den Lippen, wie ihm das Kleid gefallen würde, als sie sah, wie Leo aufmerksam etwas betrachtete. Sie folgte der Richtung seines Blickes und erkannte, was Ziel seiner Aufmerksamkeit war. Eine weiche Lederjacke in einem dunklen Pinkton hatte es ihm offensichtlich angetan. Die Jacke wirkte sportlich und trotzdem elegant. Alles in Allem ein wirklich schönes Geschenk.

Auch Dana hatte inzwischen bemerkt, daß Leo bei ihnen stand und wandte sich nun an ihn: „Die Jacke ist schön, Leo." Bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, nickte Leo und indem es in seinen Augen aufleuchtete, antwortete er: „Ja, Dana. Sie ist das perfekte Geschenk für Kendrix. Sie friert immer so leicht und braucht schon lange eine Jacke, doch sie hat nie das Richtige gefunden."

Leo registrierte, daß sich bei seinen letzten Worten Ryan, Chad und Joel zu ihnen gesellt hatten. Und auch Carter tauchte jetzt an seiner Seite auf und blickte ihn fragend an. Daraufhin lächelte Leo schelmisch, als er weiter berichtete: „Dabei gab es auf Terra so viele Geschäfte, wo sie eine Jacke hätte kaufen können. Wenn Maya und sie zusammen einkaufen waren, kamen die Beiden zwar immer mit etwas Neuem an Kleidung zurück, doch das, wofür sie eigentlich losgezogen waren, war eher selten dabei.  
So sagte Kendrix dann immer, sie wäre auf der Suche nach der perfekten Jacke. Und die könne sie nur finden, wenn jemand von uns sie dabei beraten würde. Das löste bei Kai und Damon immer großes Gejammer aus, denn wenn wir das hörten, wußten wir, daß wir demnächst mit ihnen würden einkaufen gehen müssen."

Während Dana und Kelsey zustimmend nickten, ließen Carter, Danas Bruder sowie Chad und Joel die Köpfe hängen. Das kam ihnen alles sehr bekannt vor. Leo begann zu lachen, als er ihre Reaktion sah.  
„Ich denke, daß ist überall das Gleiche. Dana und Kelsey schleppen euch also auch immer mit, nicht wahr? Nehmt es nicht so schwer, auch das geht vorüber."  
  
Im nächsten Moment wich er, immer noch lachend, einen gespielt ernsten Schlag von Danas Hand aus, die versuchte, entrüstet zu klingen, als sie rief: „He, so schlimm ist ja nun auch nicht, oder?" Die fünf jungen Männer waren klug genug, daraufhin nur stillschweigend zu nicken, während sie sich bedeutungsschwer ansahen.  
Leo Blick kehrte jedoch zu der pinkfarbenen Jacke zurück und ein verträumtes Lächeln erschien um seinen Mund, als er sagte : „Sie wird wunderschön damit aussehen."

Mit diesen Worten betrat er das Geschäft, vor dessen Schaufenster sie die letzten Minuten gestanden hatten. Die sechs Freunde sahen ihm nach, wie er in dem Laden auf einen Verkäufer zuging und sich von diesem die Jacke geben ließ. Leo bezahlte und dankte dem Mann, der ebenfalls zu wissen schien, daß das Kleidungsstück von dem jungen Mann vor ihm für eine Person gedacht war, die ihm viel bedeutete, denn er lächelte verschwörerisch.

Als Leo das Geschäft wieder verließ, empfingen ihn die Freunde mit gutmütigem Spott, der jedoch an Leo abzuprallen schien. Er musterte Carter und Chad nur einen Augenblick mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, dann begann er zu grinsen, als hätte er etwas entdeckt, was selbst den Beiden noch nicht ganz klar zu sein schien. Doch er wollte sich nicht weiter dazu äußern, sondern fing einen Blick von Ryan auf, der ihn erkennen ließ, daß dieser seine Erkenntnisse teilte. Die Beiden tauschten einen verständnisvollen Blick und wandten sich Seite an Seite dem Weg zu weiteren Geschäften zu.

In den nächsten Stunden entspann sich ein reger Einkaufsbummel. Die Freunde schienen ermutigt durch Leos spontanen Kauf und so verließ jeder von ihnen nach und nach ein Geschäft mit einer Tasche in der Hand. Selbst Ryan ließ sich dazu überreden, sich ein neues Shirt in seiner Farbe zu kaufen.

Als die sieben Freunde schon erschöpft von dem ganzen Herumlaufen und eigentlich nur noch auf dem Weg zu einem Café waren, erspähte Leo auf einmal einen Buchladen. Entschuldigend wandte er sich an die Freunde: „Ich weiß, ihr seid schon total am Ende, aber könnten wir vielleicht noch kurz in den Buchladen dort gehen? Ich möchte noch ein paar Bücher kaufen."

Bittend sahen seine grünen Augen die Rangers an, die daraufhin nicht widerstehen konnten und mit Leo den Laden betraten. Und sie konnten kurz darauf erleichtert feststellen, daß in den Geschäft eine Besucherecke mit Sesseln zum Schmökern einlud. So konnten Joel, Dana, Kelsey und Carter sich gemütlich in die Sessel sinken lassen, um auf ihre Freunde zu warten. Denn Ryan und Chad hatten entschieden, die Gelegenheit zu ergreifen, sich auch einmal umzusehen.

Schon wenig später gesellte sich Chad wieder zu seinen Freunden, mit einem Buch über Meeressäuger. Chad liebte alle Arten von Tieren, die im Meer lebten. Darum war er auch in einem Aquarium aufgetreten, zusammen mit den Schwertwalen, die eine der Attraktion des Parks bildeten. Auch Ryan kehrte kurz danach zurück. Auch er hatte offensichtlich ein Buch gekauft, doch er wollte seinen neugierigen Freunden nicht sagen, worum es sich handelte. Er lehnte sich nur schweigend in seinem Sessel zurück und schloß die Augen, während sie auf Leo warteten.

Dieser war in den Tiefen des Buchladens verschwunden und kam auch während der nächsten zwanzig Minuten nicht zurück. Den Freunden, die es sich in den Sesseln bequem gemacht hatten, machte das nichts aus. Schließlich hatten sie den ganzen Tag frei, nicht wahr? Warum also hetzen, wenn man es auch in Ruhe tun konnte?

Als Leo schließlich mit einem Arm voller Bücher zurückkehrte, waren Kelsey, Ryan und Joel schon fast eingeschlafen, so friedlich war die Atmosphäre des Buchladens. Auch die anderen Drei lehnten völlig entspannt in ihren Sesseln und blickten auf, als Leo zu ihnen trat und sich ebenfalls in einen der weichen Sessel fallen ließ. Gespannt blickten sie alle auf die Bücher, welche Leo ausgesucht hatte.  
  
Doch als er ihnen die Auswahl präsentierte, waren die Freunde sehr überrascht. Neben einem Buch über fernöstliche Kampfkünste lagen dicke Wälzer über Heilpflanzen, Kräuter und andere Gewächse sowie die Techniken ihrer Anwendung. Dann gesellten sich noch ein chinesisches Kochbuch und ein Werk über Meditationstechniken einträchtig zu einem Buch über Sagen, Legenden und Fabeln sowie einem ebenso dicken Märchenbuch.

Erstaunt blickten die Freunde sich an und dann auf Leo, der sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurückgelehnt hatte. Joel sprach als erster: „Na, daß nenne ich mal eine breite Auswahl! Vielseitig interessiert, wie?"

Ein Lächeln schlich sich in Leos Mundwinkel, dann öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah die Freunde an. Dann erklärte er: „Die sind nicht alle für mich, Joel. Das Kochbuch zum Beispiel ist für Kai. Er macht uns immer echt leckeres Essen, doch er hat mal von einem Rezept gesprochen, das seine Großmutter immer gemacht hat und wovon er die Machart vergessen hat. Ich glaube, daß er das besagte Rezept in diesem Buch finden wird. Und wenn nicht, kann er uns doch einige Speisen aus seiner Heimat zubereiten, was ihm große Freude machen wird."

Leo beugte sich jetzt vor, denn er spürte das ehrliche Interesse an seiner Erklärung. Mit einem Finger tippte er auf das dicke Buch über Sagen und Legenden der verschiedenen Kulturen der Erde. „Und das hier, das ist für Maya. Sie erzählte mir ein paar Mal von den Legenden ihrer Heimat, mit denen sie von Kindesbeinen aufgewachsen ist. Wunderbare Geschichten übrigens", fügte Leo hinzu.  
  
„Ihre Erzählungen waren so interessant, daß ich ihr auch etwas über unsere Legenden erzählen wollte. Leider konnten wir – Kai, Mike, Damon, Kendrix und ich – uns nur an einige der bekannteren Sagen erinnern. Doch ich wußte, daß es auf der Erde wahre Schätze an Legenden gibt – und die wollte ich Maya nicht vorenthalten, nur weil unser Gedächtnis sie nicht behalten hat." Leo sah ein wenig reuevoll aus, als er daran denken mußte, daß er Mayas Geschenk an Geschichten so ungenügend erwidert hatte.

„Das wären zwei, Leo. Und die anderen Bücher?" Dana konnte ihre Neugier nicht zügeln, worauf Ryan ihr einen leicht verwunderten, aber auch verständnisvollen Blick schenkte. Daß seine Schwester so aus sich herausging, passierte nicht oft.

„Die anderen?" Leo sah auf den Stapel herab und meinte dann: „Das Buch über die Kampftechniken ist für Mike. Sein Sensei hat ihm viel über fernöstliche Arten des Kampfes gezeigt, doch Mike ist immer daran interessiert, weiterzulernen. Ich denke, er wird sich darüber freuen, mal wieder ein Standardwerk der großen Künste in die Hand zu bekommen."

Nach einem letzten Blick auf seine neuesten Erwerbungen lehnte sich Leo wieder zurück, während er sagte: „Die anderen sind für mich."  
„Für dich? Ich sag's ja, vielseitig interessiert!", grinste Joel teilweise erstaunt, aber auch bewundernd. Joel konnte mit Büchern nicht viel anfangen, woraus er auch keinen Hehl machte. Leo öffnete bei Joels Worten die grünen Augen und sah diesen für einen Moment an, bevor er sagte: „Ich nehme das als Kompliment, wenn's recht ist." Daraufhin errötete Joel und wollte sich gerade entschuldigen, als er das humorvolle Funkeln in Leos Augen bemerkte.

Trotzdem beeilte er sich, zu versichern: „So war es auch gemeint, ehrlich! Wenn es auch eine etwas eigenwillige Ansammlung ist, das mußt du zugeben."  
Leo hob die Augenbrauen, als er überlegte. Dann sagte er: „Du hast schon recht, Joel. Aber Katie und die anderen Kinder lieben nun einmal Märchen über alles. Und langsam gingen mir in letzter Zeit die Geschichten aus. Da mußte ich Nachschub besorgen. Und es ist immer schöner, die alten Erzählungen aus Büchern vorzulesen als von einem Datenpad. Finde ich jedenfalls."

Leo starrte für einen Augenblick schweigend in die Tiefen des gemütlichen Ladens, der einen Hauch von Zeitlosigkeit und Frieden widerspiegelte. Dann wandte er sich wieder den Freunden zu und begann zu erklären: „Wißt ihr, früher ist Mom bei uns zu Hause immer mit Mike und mir in einen Buchladen gegangen, der ganz bei uns in der Nähe lag. Wir liebten die heimelige Atmosphäre dieses Ladens, dessen Besitzer ein etwas seltsamer Kauz, aber herzensgut war. Mister Godfrey mochte Kinder sehr und veranstaltete zweimal in der Woche einen Leseabend, wo er Geschichten vorlas oder sich einfach welche ausdachte.  
  
Selbst, als Mike und ich eigentlich schon zu groß dafür waren, gingen wir manchmal noch dorthin, um Mister Godfreys Geschichten zuzuhören. In seinem kleinen Laden war die Welt in Ordnung, dort konnte man glauben, man wäre ein Schatzsucher, ein Abenteurer oder ein Ritter – eben ein Held, der die Welt ein kleines bißchen besser machte."

Ein innerer Friede schimmerte in Leos Augen, als er von dieser glücklichen Zeit sprach. Ryan dachte bei sich, daß Leo nunmehr im wirklichen Leben ein Held war. Jemanden, der Andere so selbstlos beschützte, wie Leo es tat, konnte man nicht anders bezeichnen. Als er aufblickte, konnte er in den Augen seiner Freunde ähnliche Gedanken erkennen.

Leo fuhr fort: „Jedenfalls habe ich auf Terra manchmal im Jugendcenter ausgeholfen und die Kinder dort wollten immer Geschichten hören. Damit konnten man sie auf einfache Weise dazu bringen, still zu sitzen – was sonst gar nicht so leicht zu bewerkstelligen war", fügte Leo mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

Dann vertiefte sich sein Lächeln zu einem warmen Grinsen voll herzlichen Charmes: „Und nun ging mir langsam die Phantasie aus – da muß man auf die Klassiker zurückgreifen." Das rief ein zustimmendes Gelächter der Freunde hervor, die sich lebhaft vorstellen konnten, wie die Kinder energisch nach neuen Geschichten verlangten.

„Das Märchenbuch ist also für deine kleinen Freunde. Und die Wälzer über die Heilpflanzen?", fragte Carter Leo. Dieser blieb kurz still und die Freunde konnten erstaunt feststellen, wie ihm eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht stieg.  
„Leo?", fragte Ryan besorgt.

Hatten sie ihn verärgert? Oder verlegen gemacht?

Leo holte tief Luft, bevor er leise sagte: „Matouf – der Älteste aus Mayas Stamm – ist der Meinung, ich hätte Talent zum Heilen. Er hat mich gefragt, ob er mich unterrichten soll, denn ich hätte vielversprechende Anlagen in mir. Und da ich mich ja irgendwie auf dem Planeten nützlich machen will, habe ich mir gedacht, ich könnte mir ein wenig Lektüre über irdische Heilpflanzen und Kräuter mitnehmen, damit Matouf herausfinden kann, ob es auf Mirinoi ähnliche Gewächse gibt." Es war Leo offensichtlich peinlich, so lobend über sich selbst zu sprechen, daß er schließlich verstummte.

„Bescheidenheit ist zwar eine Tugend, aber man kann es auch übertreiben", mischte sich da der bis dahin schweigsame Chad in das Gespräch. „Warum ist es dir so unangenehm, wenn du über deine Talente sprichst? Ich denke, dieser Matouf hat schon recht. Du wirst bestimmt mal ein richtig guter Heiler, Leo. Du hast die Herzenswärme dafür."

Als Leo ihn verblüfft ansah, fuhr Chad fort : „Sieh mal, wie du heute morgen dem kleinen Mädchen mit ihrer Katze geholfen hast – das war ein Beispiel dafür. Du hast ihr nicht nur das Kätzchen aus dem Baum geholt, sondern die Kleine auch beruhigt und ihr erklärt, worauf sie in Zukunft achten sollte, damit sie möglichst nicht noch einmal in eine derartige Situation gerät. Und das, ohne sie in irgendeiner Weise belehren zu wollen. Alles Eigenschaften, die man als Arzt bzw. Heiler haben muß. Vor allem gibst du mit deinen Talenten nicht an, eher im Gegenteil."

Als Chad geendet hatte, herrschte Stille. Alle starrten ihn verwundert an – Carter und seine Freunde darüber, daß Chad so viel am Stück und so ernsthaft geredet hatte und Leo war verblüfft über die Kenntnis und Weisheit, die aus den Worten des jungen Chinesen herausklang.  
Während sich die Röte in seinem Gesicht ein wenig vertiefte, beugte Leo leicht den Kopf in Chads Richtung, während er sagte: „Ich danke dir, Chad. Ich werde mir große Mühe geben, um alles zu lernen, was man mir beibringen will."

Dankbarkeit schien aus Leos Augen und klang auch in seiner Stimme mit, als er seinen neuen Freund anlächelte. Dann meinte er: „Bevor jemand fragt, das Meditationsbuch benötige ich, da Kai mir immer vorwirft, ich sei zu impulsiv und unbeherrscht."

Leos Tonfall nahm der Charakterisierung die Schärfe, bevor sich die Freunde über die, wie sie meinten, unzutreffende Schilderung von Leos Verhalten, aufregen konnten. Trotzdem sah Leo wohl an ihren Mienen, daß die sechs Freunde nicht einverstanden waren, denn er erklärte ihnen: „Es ist nicht ganz so schlimm, wie es klingen mag. Aber ich gebe zu, daß ich manchmal auf Kai hätte hören sollen. Er ist der Taktiker bei uns und seine Pläne sind meistens echt genial gewesen. Dank ihm hat Trakeena manch eine Niederlage einstecken müssen. Ich habe viel von Kai gelernt und er kann mir noch viel mehr beibringen. Ebenso die Anderen."

Leos Bereitschaft, von seinen Freunden zu lernen, beeindruckte Carter und Ryan sehr. Sie fragten sich, ob sie an seiner Stelle genauso willig wären, zu akzeptieren, daß jemand Anderes besser mit einer Situation umgehen könnte.  
Als Anführer war es ihre Aufgabe, die Entscheidungen zu treffen, die manchmal über den Ausgang einer Situation bestimmten. Carter gab sich zwar immer Mühe, auf die Vorschläge seiner Freunde einzugehen, doch er mußte sich eingestehen, daß er diese Bemühungen leicht hätte verstärken können, wenn er gewollt hätte.

Und Ryan war noch zu neu im Team der Rangers, als daß er sich schon insoweit eingewöhnt hätte, um entscheidende Urteile zu fällen, obwohl sich schon jetzt abzeichnete, daß Kelsey, Joel sowie Chad und Dana bereitwillig auf seine Vorschläge eingehen würden. So war es für die Beiden schon eine Überraschung, daß Leo so offen zugeben konnte, daß er seine Entscheidungen manchmal von den Meinungen seiner Freunde abhängig machte. Leo wirkte nicht so, als würde er sich über ihre Ansichten hinwegsetzen und einfach befehlen, was zu tun sei.

Carter sah seine Freunde an und kam zu der Erkenntnis, daß sie bestimmt noch Zeit brauchen würden, bis sie ebenso zusammengewachsen wären wie es Leo und seine Freunde waren. Sie waren schon jetzt im Kampf ein gutes Team, und doch fehlte Carter manchmal noch die enge Beziehung zu seinen Teamkameraden, die ihre Aktionen noch effektiver gestalten würde.

An dieser Stelle schreckte Carter aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk.  
„Carter, was ist? Halte ich euch von einem Termin ab?", erklang Leos sanfte Stimme in seine Gedanken hinein. Carter hob erstaunt den Kopf und bemerkte, daß Leo seinen Blick auf die Uhr gesehen hatte und daraus seine Schlüsse gezogen hatte.

Nun schüttelte Carter leicht den Kopf, während er sagte: „Nein, Leo, das ist es nicht. Eigentlich hätten wir jetzt bald unser Training. Doch Captain Mitchell hat uns heute den ganzen Tag frei gegeben, also denke ich, daß auch unser Training ausfallen wird. Obwohl, jetzt, wo...", Carter verstummte unsicher.  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst, Carter", mischte sich Ryan in das Gespräch. „Aber wie du schon gesagt hast, Dad hat uns freigegeben. Dein Pflichtgefühl in allen Ehren."

Auch ihre Freunde sahen jetzt hin- und hergerissen aus zwischen dem Wunsch, weiterhin in Leos Gesellschaft den Tag zu verbringen und dem Gefühl der Pflicht, welches ihnen sagte, daß sie besser für einen Kampf mit Trakeena vorbereitet sein mußten, um Leo helfen zu können.

Noch während die sechs jungen Leute sich unschlüssig ansahen, erklang Leos Stimme erneut: „Ihr könnt ruhig gehen, Freunde. Ich danke euch, daß ihr euren freien Tag mit mir verbracht habt, aber ich möchte euch nicht von euren Pflichten abhalten. Das Training ist wichtig für eure Sicherheit, denn je besser ihr euch verteidigen könnt, desto besser seid ihr auch vor Gefahren und damit verbundenen Verletzungen geschützt. Ich kann zu Alpha zurückkehren..."

Doch Joel, Kelsey und Carter schüttelten die Köpfe, während Ryan eine Idee kam. „Du hast Recht, Leo. Das Training ist wichtig, doch dein Besuch hier auch. Du hast uns vor Trakeena gewarnt und beschützt und damit unsere Sicherheit am Besten gewährleistet. Wenn du möchtest..." Ryan verstummt kurz und raffte sich dann sichtlich auf, um eine Bitte Leo zu richten: „Wenn du noch Zeit hast und Lust – würdest du dann mit uns trainieren? Wir können bestimmt viel von dir lernen!"

Angespannt blickte er Leo ins Gesicht, der verblüfft in seinem Sessel saß. An dem begeisterten Leuchten in den Augen der Anderen konnte Leo erkennen, daß Ryans Bitte nicht nur von diesem kam. Alle sechs Rangers vor ihm schienen angetan von der Idee, gemeinsam mit ihm trainieren zu können.

Mit einem kleinen dankbaren Lächeln antwortete Leo Ryan: „Ich komme gern, wenn es euch keine Umstände macht. Mein Training war auch etwas einseitig in letzter Zeit, denn ohne jemand, der mit einem trainiert, macht es doch auf die Dauer wirklich keinen Spaß."

„Wie schön!", entfuhr es Kelsey, während Joel seiner Freude mit einem „Super!" Ausdruck verlieh. Auch in Carters Augen stand die Freude geschrieben, ebenso wie in Danas und Chads.

Ryan erhob sich und während er auf seine Freunde runterblickte, sagte er: „Dann laßt uns endlich gehen! Los, beweg deine müden Knochen, Joel", wandte sich Ryan an den Grünen Ranger, der sich trotz seiner Begeisterung offensichtlich nur schwer von seinem weichen Sitz trennen konnte. Kurze Zeit später saßen die sieben jungen Leute wieder in Carters Jeep und fuhren zurück in die Basis.

Dort angekommen, wandten sich die Rangers gemeinsam mit ihrem neuen Freund der Trainingshalle zu. In der Halle standen mehrere Geräte zum Krafttraining sowie eine große Matte zum Kampftraining in der Mitte. Während die Mädchen ihre Einkäufe verstauten und die Rangers sich bequemere Sachen anzogen, erforschte Leo die Halle und begutachtete die Ausrüstung.

Als Ryan und Chad wenig später aus den Umkleideräumen kamen und die Halle betraten, erblickten sie Leo, wie dieser auf der Trainingsmatte voller Konzentration eine Kata vollzog. Er hatte seine Lederjacke ausgezogen und auf einer Stange in der Nähe abgelegt.  
Während Leo langsam – völlig versunken – dem Verlauf der Kata folgte, konnte man seine kraftvollen Bewegungen genau beobachten. Unbemerkt von ihm gesellten sich Carter und Joel kurze Zeit darauf zu ihren Freunden und auch die zwei Mädchen des Teams ließen nicht lange auf sich warten.

Gemeinsam beobachteten die Sechs, wie die Bewegungsabläufe, die Leo ausführte, immer komplizierter wurden. Und doch vollführte sie Leo mit solch geschmeidigen Leichtigkeit, daß die Kata einfach erschien. Als er fertig war, blieb Leo noch einen Moment still stehen, dann blickte er auf.

Erstaunt erkannte er, daß er offensichtlich Mittelpunkt des allgemeines Interesses war – denn nicht nur die Rangers, sondern auch verschiedene andere Personen, welche die Halle betreten hatten, waren stehengeblieben, um ihm zuzusehen. Angezogen von der Eleganz und Kraft, die er bei der Ausübung der Kata ausgestrahlt hatte, waren mehrere junge Leute nähergetreten, um besser beobachten zu können, was geschah.

Nun kamen die Rangers auf ihren leicht verblüfft wirkenden Freund zu und mit Bewunderung in den Augen fragte ihn Chad: „Wo hast du das gelernt, Leo?"  
„Das sah wundervoll aus!", rief Dana im nächsten Moment.  
Daraufhin schenkte Leo ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln, was wiederum Dana zum Erstrahlen brachte. Sie erkannte, daß es Leo viel bedeutete, daß ihre Freunde und sie ihn mochten. Leo strahlte aber auch soviel Wärme und Fröhlichkeit aus, daß es Dana fast unmöglich erschien, daß jemand ihn nicht mögen könne.

Währenddessen hatte Leo auf Chads Frage geantwortet.  
„Diese Kata habe ich von meinem Sensei. Er ist nun leider schon längere Zeit tot, doch diese Kata war sein Lieblingsstück. Er sagte immer, sie bringe innere Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit, wenn man sie richtig vollzöge. Ich gehe durch diese Kata, wenn ich meine Gedanken ordnen will oder vor einer wichtigen Entscheidung stehe. Es gibt mir Kraft und inneren Frieden, weil ich dabei an meinen Sensei erinnert werde, der voller Weisheit und Güte war. Ich danke ihm jedes Mal auf's Neue dafür, daß er mir diese Kata beigebracht hat, denn sie rückt für mich die Welt wieder in die richtige Perspektive."

Leo sah die Freunde an und lächelte voller Herzlichkeit.  
„Aber genug von mir. Wie gestaltet ihr normalerweise euer Training?"  
Carter übernahm es, darauf zu antworten. „Wir beginnen eigentlich immer mit ein wenig Krafttraining, während Dana und Kelsey gymnastische Übungen machen. Da die Beiden nicht so kräftig sind, versuchen sie, es durch Schnelligkeit und Geschicklichkeit wettzumachen."

Leo sah die zwei Mädchen an, die nach Carters Worten zustimmend nickten. Oft ärgerte es die Beiden, daß sie im Kampf nicht so stark wie ihre männlichen Teamkollegen waren und so für diese manchmal eine Behinderung darstellten.

„Ihr solltet euch nicht als Hindernis betrachten", klang Leos Stimme in Kelseys und Danas trübe Gedanken. „Kraft ist nicht alles. Wie groß die Stärke auch sein mag, sie schützt dich nicht vor Verletzungen. Oder bewahrt Unschuldige davor, verwundet zu werden. Schnelligkeit kann die beste Lösung sein. Ein schneller Feind ist oft gefährlicher als einer, der körperlich stärker ist als du.  
Maya und Kendrix sind auch nicht so kräftig wie zum Beispiel Mike, doch sie sind um einiges geschickter als jeder von uns Vieren. Es macht die Balance eines guten Teams aus, die Schwächen eines Freundes mit den Stärken des Anderen auszugleichen und somit sowenig Angriffsfläche wie möglich zu bieten.  
Ohne euch Zwei wären eure Freunde bestimmt nicht so erfolgreich wie mit euch. Oder?", wandte sich Leo fragend an die jungen Männer. Diese konnten seinen Worten nur aus tiefstem Herzen zustimmen und nickten enthusiastisch.

„Na also", freute sich Leo, als er den Optimismus in die Gesichter von Kelsey und Dana zurückkehren sah. „Ein Team arbeitet zusammen wie eine Einheit, doch sie besteht aus verschiedenen Mitgliedern. Und jedes von diesen Mitgliedern ist wertvoll, denn es bringt Eigenschaften und Talente ein, die keiner der Anderen besitzt."

„Dann laßt uns jetzt anfangen", meinte Joel scheinbar ungeduldig. Er wollte die ernste Stimmung auflockern und tippte Leo mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf die Schulter.  
„Ich nehme nicht an, daß du mir diese Kata beibringen kannst, oder?"  
Leo sah Joel ins Gesicht und an dem Funkeln in den smaragdgrünen Augen konnte dieser erkennen, daß seine Absicht durchschaut worden war. „Wenn du ein paar Jahre Zeit hast, gern", antwortet Leo mit einem Grinsen.

„Jahre?" Joel war erstaunt, übertrieb seine Reaktion aber so komisch, daß die Freunde in Lachen ausbrachen. Zufrieden erkannte Joel, daß seine Freunde sich entspannten und weniger ernst dreinschauten.  
Als er Leos Blick begegnete, stand in dessen Augen eine Botschaft geschrieben _– ‚Nicht schlecht'_. Ein kleines Lächeln war in Leos Mundwinkeln erschienen und er flüsterte: „Grün."  
Joel war erstaunt, wie warm ihm bei diesem einen Wort ums Herz wurde. Er erinnerte sich an die Charakterisierung, die Leo ihnen für den Grünen Ranger gegeben hatte, als sie am gestrigen Tag zusammengesessen hatten.

Bevor er jedoch verlegen werden konnte, hob er gespielt erstaunt die Schultern, als wolle er sagen: _‚Was hast du erwartet?'_ Daraufhin lachte Leo leise und schob Joel auf die Trainingsgeräte zu. „Schnell, fang an, sonst überlege ich mir vielleicht doch noch, wie ich dir die Kata beibringen kann! Und das würde kein Vergnügen werden, glaub mir!", sagte er scherzhaft.

Lachend machten sich auch die Anderen daran, ihre Grundübungen zum Aufwärmen zu absolvieren. Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie damit fertig und versammelten sich wieder bei Ryan und Leo, die beide während dieser Zeit zusammen einige Übungen trainiert hatten. Ryan hatte Leo eine leichtere Kata gezeigt, die er zur Konzentrationsschulung benutzte und hatte in seinem neuen Freund einen bereitwilligen Schüler dafür gefunden.

Danach hatte auch Leo Ryan einige Übungen vorgeführt, die man allein, aber auch mit einem Partner, vollführen konnte. Auch diese Übungen waren recht einfach, beruhten jedoch auf Kraft und Geschicklichkeit sowie der Fähigkeit, sich vollkommen konzentrieren zu können.

Nun, wo sie alle ausreichend aufgewärmt waren, begann das Partnertraining.  
Da sie durch Leos Anwesenheit eine ungerade Zahl ergaben, zog dieser sich vorerst von der Matte zurück, um die Freunde zu beobachten. Doch schon kurze Zeit später bat ihn Chad, gegen ihn anzutreten. Er wollte seine Fähigkeiten in einem freundschaftlichen Match austesten und Leo schien ein starker Gegner zu sein – genau der Richtige, wenn man seine Techniken verbessern wollte. Ruhig nahm Leo Chads Bitte an und gesellte sich erneut zu diesem auf die Matte. Als die Anderen das bemerkten, traten sie ein wenig zurück, um das nun folgende Geschehen zu beobachten.

Leo nahm eine Grundhaltung der Verteidigung ein, da er Chad Gelegenheit geben wollte, den Kampf auf seine Art und Weise zu eröffnen. Dieser durchschaute Leos Absicht voller Dankbarkeit und eröffnete mit einem Angriff, der jedoch an Leos defensiven Fähigkeiten scheiterte.

Es wollte Chad auch mit seinen folgenden Attacken nicht gelingen, eine Schwachstelle in Leos Verteidigung zu entdecken, die er hätte nutzen können. Es fiel Ryan auf, daß Leo Chads Bewegungen genau beobachtete. Jeder Schritt, den Chad tat, wurde von Leo registriert und darauf baute dieser auch seine Verteidigung auf. Es war ein Kampf der verschiedenen Techniken gegeneinander – auf der einen Seite Chads rein technisch perfekter Angriff, dem es aber manchmal an Flexibilität fehlte und der dadurch durchschaubar wurde und auf der anderen Seite Leos oftmals rein instinktiv erscheinende Abwehr. Doch wer genau hinsah, bemerkte, daß auch Leo auf Techniken zurückgriff. Doch er ließ diese so natürlich erscheinen, daß man es zuerst kaum registrierte.

Nachdem der Kampf einige Minuten ohne Ergebnis hin- und hergegangen war, ertönte auf einmal ein Pfiff. Daraufhin traten die zwei Kontrahenten zurück und sahen auf. Im nächsten Moment sahen sie sich verwundert an, denn die Person, die sie unterbrochen hatte, war niemand anderes als Captain Mitchell.  
Keiner der sieben Freunde hatte bemerkt, daß der Captain die Sporthalle betreten hatte.

Ebensowenig wie sie erkannt hatten, daß ihr Training heute besonders viele Zuschauer angelockt hatte. Mehrere junge Leute lehnten an den Wänden der Halle und hatten Chads Kampf gegen Leo aufmerksam verfolgt. Doch auch höhere Offiziere und Techniker waren unter den Versammelten zu finden und in mehreren Gesichtern konnten man offene Bewunderung erkennen.  
Die kampferfahrenen Soldaten hatten unschwer erkennen können, daß Leo sich zurückgehalten hatte. Außerdem hatte er sich rein auf die Abwehr beschränkt, was keine Aussage über seine Angriffstechniken zuließ. Doch darauf sollten sie nicht mehr lange warten müssen...

Dana und Ryan liefen zu ihrem Vater und wollten wissen, was los sei. Ob etwa ihre Feindin erneut aufgetaucht sei.  
Leo, der mit Chad zu ihnen getreten war, meinte auf die letzte Frage nur beruhigend: „Keine Sorge, sollte Trakeena erscheinen, wird Alpha mich sofort benachrichtigen. Sie plant noch ihren nächsten Angriff, was uns etwas Ruhe verschafft."

Der Captain bestätigte Leos Worte, daß kein Monsterangriff gemeldet worden sei. Im Gegenteil, es sei sehr friedlich. „Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm", murmelte Ryan.  
Leo nickte ihm zu und meinte: „Vermutlich hast du Recht, Ryan. Doch es hat keinen Sinn, darüber nachzugrübeln, was sie anstellen wird. Wenn Trakeena wieder auftaucht, werden wir sehen, was los ist. Bis dahin, bleibt ruhig."

Captain Mitchell war angenehm überrascht von Leos ruhiger Autorität. Ihr neuer Verbündeter schien Trakeenas Vorgehensweise gut zu kennen – und er hatte schließlich recht mit dem, was er sagte. Sie konnten nichts tun, bis Trakeena sich wieder zeigte.

Das hatte auch Carter erkannt. Durch Leos Kampf gegen Chad auf den Geschmack gekommen, trat er auf Leo zu und fragte ihn: „Würdest du jetzt gegen mich antreten, Leo? Es würde mir viel bedeuten, meine Kräfte mit dir messen zu dürfen."

Leo nickte lächelnd und Captain Mitchell bot sich an, den Schiedsrichter zu machen, denn es zeichnete sich ab, daß die Beiden härter gegeneinander kämpfen würden als Leo zuvor gegen Chad. Schon durch Carters größere Erfahrung im Kampf würde es Leo gewiß schwerer fallen, sich zu behaupten, nahm der Captain an.

Seite an Seite kehrten Carter und Leo auf die Trainingsmatte zurück und nahmen ihre Grundpositionen ein. Doch dann ertönte auf einmal eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund: „Einen Waffenkampf!" „Ja", klang es plötzlich aus allen Seiten. „Bitte!"

Erstaunt sahen Leo und Carter sich an. Dann zuckten sie beide zustimmend mit den Schultern und Leo fragte seinen Freund: „Und welche Waffe nehmen wir?" Carter überlegte kurz, dann sagte er: „Wie wäre es mit unseren Rangerwaffen? Jeder von uns nimmt die Art von Waffe, mit der er am Besten ist." „Einverstanden", nickte Leo.

Kurze Zeit später hatte Carter seine Powerlanze geholt und als er wieder vor Leo stand, streckte dieser die rechte Hand aus und rief: „Quasarschwert, erscheine!"  
Rotes Licht erglühte um seine Hand und wenig später materialisierte sich ein Schwert aus dem Lichtschein. Obwohl Leo es keineswegs auf Angeberei angelegt hatte, hörte man aus verschiedenen Ecken der Halle bewunderndes Luftholen. Es war aber auch ein großartiger Anblick, wie Leo mit dem gefährlich wirkenden Schwert in der Hand kampfbereit dastand.

Carter machte nicht weniger Eindruck, denn auch er strahlte Kraft und Stolz aus, mit seiner Lanze in der Hand. Als der Captain die Hand hob, um den Beginn des Kampfes zu signalisieren, wurde es schlagartig still in der Halle.

Gespannt erwarteten alle Anwesenden, wer von den zwei Roten Rangern gewinnen würde. Es war Beiden zu gönnen, denn Carter war vielen von ihnen als freundlicher junger Mann mit großem Einsatz im Kampf gegen die Monster bekannt. Doch auch Leo hatte sich mit seiner herzlichen und warmen Art in der kurzen Zeit seiner Anwesenheit schon Freunde geschaffen.

Nun ertönte Captain Mitchells auffordernder Ruf und die zwei Ranger traten sich gegenüber.

Carter täuschte mit seiner Lanze einen Schlag gegen Leos rechte Seite an, doch dieser ließ sich von der Finte nicht verwirren und als Carter kurz darauf die eigentlich von ihm anvisierte linke Seite treffen wollte, wurde sein Schlag von Leos Quasarschwert lässig abgeblockt.

Ungerührt ging Carter erneut zum Angriff über und drängte Leo durch seine Attacken immer weiter zurück. Es gelang Carter zwar nicht, Leos Verteidigung zu durchbrechen, aber mehrere der Anwesenden nahmen an, er hätte die Oberhand gewonnen.

Leise Verwirrung stand manchen der nicht so Kampferfahrenen ins Gesicht geschrieben, als es schon nach so kurzer Zeit danach aussah, als sei Carter Leo überlegen. Doch Ryan, der Leos Reaktionen genau beobachtete, sah, wie dieser jede von Carters Bewegungen mit den Augen verfolgte. Dadurch war er in der Lage, jede Attacke rechtzeitig abzublocken.  
Doch war das alles, was Leo tat? Nein, entschied Ryan für sich. Irgendetwas tat er noch, aber was? Fragend sah Ryan zu seinem Vater herüber, der den Kampf aufmerksam und ohne jede Wertung verfolgte.

Als Captain Mitchell seinen Sohn neben sich spürte, flüsterte er diesem zu: „Er ist sehr gut. Schau dir seine sparsamen Bewegungen an. Leo weiß jedes Mal schon im Voraus, wohin Carter seinen Schlag richten wird, auch wenn es so aussieht, als hätte er sich rein auf seine Verteidigung beschränkt."

Captain Mitchell wandte Ryan den Kopf zu und fragte ihn: „Siehst du, was er macht, Ryan?"  
Auf den total verblüfften Blick seines Sohnes meinte er, indem er den Kopf wieder dem Kampf zuwandte: „Schau genau hin, Ryan. Leo ist wirklich ein exzellenter Kämpfer. Er analysiert Carters Kampftechnik – während er gegen ihn kämpft!"

Ryan starrte seinen Vater sprachlos an. Das war es also, was er nicht hatte herausfinden konnte!  
Ryan war sich sicher gewesen, daß er etwas, das Leo tat, übersehen hatte. Aber daß Leo in einem Kampf Zeit dafür fand, die Technik seines Kontrahenten zu analysieren – darauf wäre er niemals gekommen!  
Interessiert wandte Ryan seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Kampfgeschehen zu.

Es war ein beeindruckender Anblick, die beiden Roten Ranger gegeneinander antreten zu sehen. Beide offenbarten großes Können und Geschicklichkeit im Umgang mit ihrer gewählten Waffe. Doch nun, da Ryan wußte, worauf er achten mußte, erkannte er auch, daß Leo noch nicht alle seine Fähigkeiten einbrachte – noch hielt er sich zurück.

Wieder war Ryan kurzzeitig verwirrt, während er herauszufinden versuchte, wie Leo es schaffte, sich so einfach gegen Carters Angriffe zu behaupten. Wie machte er das? Ryans Bewunderung für Leos Können wuchs mit jeder Sekunde. Er spürte mehr, als daß er es sah, wie sein Vater neben ihm nickte. Auch auf dem Gesicht des Captains war nun offene Bewunderung zu erkennen, etwas, was Ryans Vater selten offenbarte.

Das Gefecht tobte noch einige Minuten weiter hin und her, doch dann – auf einmal blitzte es in Leos grünen Augen auf und von einer Sekunde zur anderen änderte er seine Taktik radikal. Als Carter wieder versuchte, mit einem Angriff Leos Verteidigung zu durchbrechen, ließ dieser die Attacke ins Lehre laufen, indem er hochsprang und nach einem eleganten Salto über Carters Kopf geschmeidig hinter diesem wieder aufkam.

Carter stolperte verwirrt, hatte sich jedoch schon Sekundenbruchteile später wieder unter Kontrolle und fuhr herum. Doch Leo war zu schnell für ihn, wich mit verblüffender Eleganz und Leichtigkeit den gegen ihn gerichteten Angriffen aus. Es war, als könne Carter ihn nicht fassen, denn immer, wenn er anzugreifen versuchte, war Leo schon nicht mehr an der Stelle, an der noch eben gestanden hatte, sondern meterweit davon entfernt. Ein kollektiver Laut der Bewunderung war zu vernehmen, als viele der Anwesenden die Köpfe reckten, um besser sehen zu können.

Für einen Moment trat Leo zurück, das Quasarschwert in der erhobenen rechten Hand.  
Es schien fast so, als wolle er Carter Luft zum Atemschöpfen gewähren, denn er musterte seinen Freund, als wolle er abschätzen, wie dieser regieren würde. Als er bemerkte, daß Carter ihn trotz leichter Atemnot fest im Auge behielt und auf einen Angriff wartete, nickte er anerkennend und setzte nun seinerseits zu einer Attacke an.

Im nächsten Augenblick mußten die Anwesenheit verwundert erkennen, daß sie noch lange nicht alles von Leos Fähigkeiten gesehen hatten. Ryan und seine Freunde sahen an dem verwirrten Blick in Carters Augen, daß es diesen erstaunte, wie leicht es Leo gelang, ihn aus dem Angriff in die Defensive zu drängen.

Und in den nächsten Sekunden war der Kampf vorbei.

In einem Moment schien es noch, als würde Leo einen Angriff mit seinem Quasarschwert auf Carters ungedeckte rechte Seite ausführen, im nächsten tauchte er in einer fließenden Bewegung in die Hocke ab und kickte Carters Beine unter diesem weg, während er gleichzeitig mit einer Bewegung des Quasarschwertes in seiner rechten Hand Carter die Powerlanze aus der Hand schlug. Sekunden später hörte man ein metallisches Klirren, als die Lanze außerhalb des Trainingsbereichs auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Das alles war so rasch geschehen, daß die Zuschauer dem Geschehen kaum mit den Augen hatten folgen können. Als sie nach einem Blinzeln wieder voller Aufmerksamkeit auf die Trainingsmatte sahen, ertönten erneut Rufe der Verwunderung.

Carter lag mit dem Rücken auf der Matte und über ihm kniete Leo mit dem Schwert in der Hand, dessen Spitze Zentimeter über Carters Brust schwebte. Der Kampf war vorbei – mit einem Ende, das ebenso überraschend wie plötzlich gekommen war. Doch die wahre Überraschung sollte erst noch kommen.  
Noch während die Zuschauer zu verarbeiten versuchten, was sie gerade gesehen hatten und die Freunde sich erstaunt ansahen, passierte etwas wirklich Unerwartetes.

Leo und Carter sahen sich schweigend an, bis Carter auf einmal zu lächeln begann. „Wow", sagte er leise. „Das war zu schnell für mich. Dein Kampfstil ist echt beeindruckend", fuhr er fort. Das rief ein dankbares Lächeln voller Wärme auf Leos Gesicht hervor und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Ich...", begann Leo. Er unterbrach sich jedoch mitten im Satz, als sein Quasarschwert, welches er noch immer über Carter hielt, auf einmal rot zu leuchten begann. Lichtpunkte gingen von der Klinge aus, strahlend und wunderschön. Doch auch eine gewisse Gefahr lag plötzlich in der Luft.  
Leos Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und instinktiv erhob er sich, um Carter nicht zu verletzen. Gleich darauf trat er einen Schritt zurück, damit auch dieser Gelegenheit bekam, sich zu erheben.

Carter hatte nicht für eine Sekunde Angst verspürt, obwohl der Anblick des leuchtenden Schwertes so nah über ihm wahrhaft beeindruckend gewesen war. Doch Carter vertraute Leo inzwischen so vollständig, daß er wußte, dieser würde nie etwas tun, um ihn oder seine Freunde willentlich zu verletzen. Während seine fünf Freunde an seine Seite eilten, beobachtete Carter den Ausdruck auf Leos Gesicht.

Dieser betrachtete das strahlende Schwert in seiner Hand, dessen Leuchtkraft nun von Sekunde zu Sekunde zunahm. Dann schien sich Leo zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen zu haben, denn er hob das Schwert auf Brusthöhe in die Waagerechte und schloß die Augen.

Das strahlende Schwert schien nur auf diese Reaktion gewartet zu haben, denn kaum hatte Leo seine Augen geschlossen, weitete sich der Lichtkreis aus. Die strahlenden roten Lichtpunkte lösten sich von dem Schwert und begannen, um Leos Gestalt herumzuwirbeln. Sekunden später war Leos Körper nur noch wie durch einen Schleier wahrzunehmen, während dieser noch immer regungslos dastand.

Dann, ebenso plötzlich, wie es begonnen hatte, endete es auch. Der Lichtschein verblaßte und Leo schien wieder zu sich zu kommen. Er strauchelte kurz, als er in die Realität zurückkehrte. Schnell eilten ihm die Freunde zu Hilfe und Joel faßte Leo stützend unter den Arm.

„Leo, was ist los?", fragte Dana besorgt. „Was ist gerade passiert?", wollte auch Chad wissen.

Carter sog erschrocken die Luft ein, als Leo die Augen wieder öffnete und die Freunde den Schmerz und die Trauer, aber auch die Besorgnis in den smaragdgrünen Augen erkennen konnten. „Leo? Alles in Ordnung?" Ryan machte sich ebenso große Sorgen um Leo wie Carter.

Als Leo die Sorge in den Stimmen seiner neuen Freunde vernahm, hob er den Kopf. Er atmete hörbar aus und straffte dann sichtlich seine hohe Gestalt.  
„Ich bin ok, Ryan. Keine Sorge", beruhigte er die aufgeregten Freunde.  
„Aber was war das gerade eben?" Auch Joel, der inzwischen Leos Arm nach einem dankbaren Blick von diesem losgelassen hatte, war neugierig. Die Reaktion ihres Freundes hatte ihnen klargemacht, daß etwas Wichtiges geschehen sein mußte.

„Das Schwert hat mich gerufen. Oder besser, der Geist des Schwertes. Das ist bis jetzt erst ein Mal geschehen, darum war ich im ersten Moment so überrascht." Leo konnte unschwer erkennen, daß die Rangers verwirrt waren. Es bereitete ihnen noch immer Probleme, an das Konzept der Magie zu glauben.

„Warum ruft es nach dir, Leo?" Captain Mitchell war unbemerkt zu der Gruppe der Freunde getreten und richtete nun diese Frage an Leo. In seinem Gesicht war reine Neugier zu erkennen. Es war offensichtlich, daß er Leo vertraute und glaubte, was dieser sagte, auch wenn er es nicht selbst erklären konnte.

Leo antwortete dem Captain ernst: „Es droht große Gefahr. Das Gleichgewicht der heiligen Mächte ist gefährdet. Sollten sie aus der Balance geraten, könnte das eine Katastrophe bedeuten."

„Aber wie...", begann der Captain.  
„Trakeena." Leo klang absolut sicher. „Sie war schon früher auf Kräfte aus, die ihr nicht zustanden. Und die sie auch gar nicht bewältigen konnte. Wenn es jetzt wieder ihr Ziel ist, das kosmische Gleichgewicht von Gut und Böse zu zerstören, dann ist sie noch gefährlicher, als wir angenommen haben. Sollte es ihr gelingen, viele der bösen Mächte in sich zu vereinen, wird es sehr schwer werden, sie zu vernichten."

Daß Leo trotz seiner ernsten Worte nicht davon gesprochen hatte, daß es dann unmöglich wäre, ihre Gegnerin zu besiegen, machte den Freunden trotz allem Mut. Instinktiv drängten sie sich um Leo, um diesem zu zeigen, daß er nicht allein war, auch wenn seine Freunde und Teamkollegen noch nicht eingetroffen waren.

„Wir werden mit dir kämpfen, Leo", versicherte Ryan.  
„Und wir werden diese Hexe schon besiegen", fügte Joel kampfeslustig hinzu.  
Angesichts dieses Beistandes wurde es Leo ganz warm und es schimmerte in seinen ausdrucksstarken Augen. „Danke. Ich danke euch. Aber es wird jetzt nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Trakeena zum Schlag ausholt."

Genau in diesem Moment begann der Kommunikator an Leos Handgelenk alarmierte Töne von sich zu geben. Leo warf den Freunden einen Blick zu und hob die Hand, damit er in das Gerät sprechen konnte.

„Ja, Alpha, was ist?"

Zuerst war nur Statik zu hören, dann aber erklang auf einmal eine aufgeregte Stimme, die so schnell sprach, daß sie kaum zu verstehen war. „Ayiyiyi, Leo! Wir, wir werden..." Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem erneuten 'Ayiyiyi' unter. Die Stimme – bestimmt Alpha, nahmen die Rangers an – fuhr fort, aufgeregt zu erzählen.

Carter, der Captain und der Rest der Rangers hatten Probleme, herauszufinden, um was es ging. Nach einem Blick in Leos Gesicht, in dem immer mehr Besorgnis geschrieben stand, erkannten sie, daß es diesem kaum besser ergehen mußte.

„Alpha, so beruhige dich doch! Was ist denn passiert?", rief er in seinen Kommunikator. Doch die Stimme fuhr fort, unverständliche Dinge zu erzählen. Man konnte Worte wie 'umgeben', 'kein Ausweg' und ‚Angriff' heraushören, doch der Zusammenhang der Worte blieb schleierhaft.

Schließlich gab es Leo auf, Alpha beruhigen zu wollen. Statt dessen seufzte er kurz und dann klang in seiner Stimme eine neue Autorität mit, als er sagte: „DECA, hörst du mich? Gib mir bitte einen Lagebericht. Was ist los bei euch?"

Kurze Zeit später antwortete ihm eine neue Stimme, die viel ruhiger klang als die Alphas.  
„Ich höre dich, Leo. Wir werden angegriffen. Es sind etwa zwei Dutzend, die aber nur eine Vorhut zu sein scheinen. Auf den Langstreckensensoren erscheinen unidentifizierte Objekte."

In diesem Augenblick waren Detonationen zu hören, die zwar durch die weite Entfernung und den Kommunikator verzerrt wurden, doch Leo wurde sofort viel ruhiger, als er in die Rolle des Anführers schlüpfte. Entschlossenheit und Stärke blitzte aus seinen Augen, als er sein Quasarschwert fester packte.

Erneut ertönte Alphas Stimme, schon etwas ruhiger, nun, da Leo informiert war.  
„Was sollen wir tun, Leo? Ayiyiyi!"  
  
„Kampfbereitschaft! DECA, geh auf Verteidigungsmodus zwei! Aktiviere die Schilde zur Abwehr und macht euch auf einen Kampf bereit! Ich komme sofort!", rief Leo aus. Als Antwort darauf waren erneut Erschütterungen zu vernehmen, wodurch auch dem Letzten klarwurde, daß die Situation sehr gefährlich war.

Leos Haltung hatte sich völlig verändert. War er noch vor kurzem ein junger Mann mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit seinem Schwert gewesen, der diese in einem Kampf gegen einen Freund unter Beweis stellte, offenbarte er nun seine Führungsqualitäten. Leos Stimme hatte völlig ruhig und beherrscht geklungen, als er klare und bestimmte Anweisungen gab, um seine Mannschaft für den Kampf vorzubereiten. So war es keine Überraschung für die Anwesenden, daß seine Anweisungen sofort bestätigt und ausgeführt wurden.

„Du solltest dich verwandeln, Leo. Die Angriffe nehmen immer mehr an Stärke zu und so bist du besser geschützt", sagte Alpha noch und hob damit den Ernst der Lage deutlich hervor.  
„In Ordnung", erwiderte Leo und wandte sich dann an Captain Mitchell.

Seine Stimme klang voller Bedauern, aber auch Besorgnis: „Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich muß sofort weg, Sir. DECA und Alpha brauchen meine Hilfe. Seien Sie bitte jetzt besonders vorsichtig, denn nun wird Trakeena mit ihrem Angriff nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen! Ich komme so rasch, wie es geht, zurück. Viel Glück!"

Mit diesen Worten trat Leo ein paar Schritte zurück und hob erneut den Arm. Er faßte an seinen Wandler, während er befehlend rief : „Rangers! Verwandlung!" Ein wahrer Sturm aus rotem Licht erhob sich wirbelnd um Leos schlanke Gestalt und nahm den Anwesenden kurz die Sicht auf ihren Helfer und Freund. Doch als das Licht verblaßte, stand vor ihnen wieder der Rote Ranger.

„Seid vorsichtig", mahnte Leo noch einmal. „Trakeenas Magie ist ebenso heimtückisch wie sie selbst." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in einem Strahl reinsten Lichts und die Rangers waren allein mit ihren Gedanken und den Sorgen um ihren Freund, der sich gerade jetzt in allergrößte Gefahr begab.

Eine Gefahr, in der sie ihm nicht beistehen konnten.

Captain Mitchell blickte noch für einige Momente auf die Stelle, an der Leo gestanden hatte, dann wandte er sich an eine Gruppe von Offizieren, die nicht weit entfernt standen und miteinander diskutierten. Als er näherkam, richteten sich die Männer auf und salutierten. Einer der Offiziere war Korporal Stevens, der Mann, der Leos Bruder kannte.

An diesen richtete Captain Mitchell jetzt die Worte: „Korporal, gehen Sie in die Zentrale und rufen sie stillen Alarm aus. Wir müssen jetzt sehr vorsichtig sein, denn wenn Leo recht hat – woran ich nicht im Geringsten zweifle – wird uns bald ein Angriff bevorstehen. Und ich will, daß alle Leute an ihrem Platz sind, sollte es dazu kommen. Haben Sie verstanden?"  
„Ja, Sir!" Stevens salutierte noch einmal und verließ dann schnellen Schrittes die Trainingshalle.

Als das erledigt war, drehte sich der Captain wieder zu seinen Rangers um.  
Die Freunde standen noch immer mehr oder weniger geschockt in einer kleinen Gruppe zusammen. Nur Carter hatte sich von ihnen entfernt, um seine Powerlanze aufzuheben, die ihm Leo nur wenige Minuten vorher aus der Hand geschlagen hatte.  
Alles, was für sie in dieser Zeit wichtig gewesen war, war ein freundschaftliches Kräftemessen der zwei Roten Ranger gewesen. Doch nun war Leo unterwegs in einen realen Kampf gegen einen Gegner, der versuchen würde, ihn zu verletzen, wenn nicht gar zu töten.

Carter starrte auf seine Waffe und der Wunsch, Leo behilflich sein zu können, wurde fast übermächtig in ihm. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, daß Leo ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer war und schon auf sich aufpassen konnte. Und schließlich hatte er ja Unterstützung in Alpha und DECA. Also kein Grund zur Sorge.

Doch was nützte Carter die logische Betrachtung der Situation, wenn sein Herz trotzdem vor Sorge schneller schlug und er fühlte, wie sich sein Magen verkrampfte bei dem Gedanken, Leo könne etwas geschehen, ohne daß einer von ihnen ihm helfen konnte?

Völlig selbstlos hatte Leo sie auf der Plaza beschützt, wo er sie doch noch nicht einmal persönlich gekannt hatte. Und nun – würden sie vor seinen Freunden, wenn diese bald ankommen würden, gestehen müssen, daß sie diese Gunst nicht zurückgezahlt hatten?

Leo hatte Carters Herz berührt, wie es vorher kaum jemandem gelungen war. Für seine Freunde würde Carter alles riskieren, doch eigentlich war er eine ziemlich zurückhaltende Natur. Da er ohne Geschwister aufgewachsen war, hatte er nie jemanden gehabt, um den er besorgt oder mit dem er zusammen viele Dinge hätte unternehmen können.  
  
In Ryan glaubte Carter in den letzten Tagen die Person entdeckt zu haben, welche dem Ideal am nächsten kam. Zwar war Ryan manchmal noch sehr scheu im engen Umgang mit seinen Freunden, doch Carter wußte, würde er ihm Raum lassen, könnte sich eine sehr enge Freundschaft zwischen ihnen beiden entwickeln. Und dann war Leo gekommen.

Carter hätte nie gedacht, so schnell Anschluß an eine andere Person, die auch noch so anders war als er – denn das war Leo mit seiner offenen, unkomplizierten und doch immer so um Andere besorgten Art – finden könnte. Aber es war geschehen.

Also was sollte er tun? Was konnte er tun?

In diesem Moment spürte Carter eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Als er aufsah, begegnete er Ryans Blick, der genauso ernst schaute wie Carter. In den Tiefen von Ryans blauen Augen konnte Carter große Besorgnis erkennen, doch auch Vertrauen und unbedingten Glauben an ihren neuen Freund.

„Er wird es schaffen, Carter. Du mußt daran glauben", hörte Carter in diesem Augenblick Chads Stimme. Er wandte den Kopf und sah, daß alle seine Freunde sich um ihn versammelt hatten. Alle wirkten angespannt und besorgt, aber Carter konnte in ihren Augen das gleiche Vertrauen wie in denen Ryans lesen. Die Fünf glaubten an Leos Fähigkeiten und seine baldige Rückkehr.

Dana kam auf Carter zu und indem sie ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte und zu ihm aufsah, sagte sie: „Ja, Carter, glaube daran. Leo ist stark. Er kommt zurück."  
Carter lächelte seine Teamkameraden an, dann blickte er auf die Powerlanze, die er noch immer in der Hand hielt. „Ja, ihr habt Recht, Freunde. Warten wir auf seine Rückkehr." Dann blickte er in Richtung der Decke und flüsterte: „Sei vorsichtig, Leo."

„So ist es richtig, Carter. Es ist zwar dein gutes Recht, dir um deinen Freund Sorgen zu machen, doch laß dich davon nicht lähmen. Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Leo, der sich zwar Sorgen um uns und Mariner Bay macht, sich dabei aber nicht davon abhalten läßt, alles zu tun, um die Gefahren abzuwenden.  
Macht euch besser auch bereit für den Notfall, denn Leo wird darauf vertauen, daß ihr Trakeena für ihn in Schach haltet, solange er beschäftigt ist", erklang Captain Mitchells Stimme hinter den Freunden. Er war wieder zu ihnen getreten, während sie sich gegenseitig Mut gemacht hatten.

Nun nickte er den Rangers aufmunternd zu, um eventuelle Schärfe aus seiner Rede zu verbannen. Diese blickten auf Carter, der noch einmal tief Luft holte und dann den Kopf hob. Entschlossenheit blitzte jetzt aus Carters Augen, als er sagte: „Ja, Sir. Wir werden weder Sie und Mariner Bay, noch Leos Vertrauen in uns enttäuschen." Der Captain lächelte daraufhin und gemeinsam verließen auch sie den Trainingsraum, um in der Kommandozentrale darauf zu warten, was passieren würde.

Und mal wieder ein Kapitel geschafft! Wie war's? Neugierig, was weiter passiert?  
Dann – Kommis bitte! Und danke für jene, die ich bekommen habe!

Bis zum nächsten Kapi,  
geministarlight


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Der Kampf gegen Trakeena**

Auch wenn sie es nicht zugaben, schaute doch in den nächsten zwei Stunden mehr als einer der Freunde oft auf die große Uhr in der Zentrale und fragte sich, wie es Leo wohl zur Zeit ergehen würde. Sie alle versuchten, sich zu entspannen, doch dafür waren sie viel zu aufgeregt. Sie spürten die Gefahr, die auf sie zukam. Und das war nicht dazu angetan, sie zu beruhigen.  
Leos Abwesenheit trug ein Übriges dazu bei, daß sich eine unruhige Stimmung ausbreitete.  
War ihm etwas geschehen? Warum kam er nicht zurück?

Minuten dehnten sich zu Stunden, die den Rangers wie Ewigkeiten erschienen. An dem unruhigen Blick, den ihr Commander nach zwei Stunden der Wanduhr in der Kommandozentrale zuwarf, erkannten die sechs Freunde, daß der Captain trotz seiner aufmunternden Worte ebenso besorgt war wie sie. Das erhöhte ihre Angst um ihren Freund noch mehr.

Eine weitere Stunde war vergangen, ohne daß Leo sich gemeldet hätte oder zurückgekehrt war, als auf einmal der Alarm ertönte. Die Rangers sprangen auf und liefen zu Captain Mitchell, welcher auf einen Bildschirm sah und die Stirn runzelte.  
Als er Carter und seine Freunde neben ihm stehen sah, meinte er: „Rangers, macht euch fertig. Ein Monster ist aufgetaucht. Es ist..." Carter ließ ihn nicht aussprechen, als er mit absoluter Gewißheit in der Stimme den Satz vollendete: „Trakeena." Der Captain nickte.

„Dann los, Freunde", sagte Carter und gemeinsam verließen die Sechs den Stützpunkt in ihrem Fahrzeug, um es erneut mit Trakeena aufzunehmen.  
Schon wenig später waren sie an dem Ort angelangt, an dem ihre Gegnerin ihr Unwesen trieb. Das Gebiet war fast menschenleer, was die Rangers kurz erstaunt innehalten ließ, da sie angenommen hatten, der Alarm wäre ausgelöst worden, da Trakeena Menschen angriff.

Doch auch ohne Geiseln in ihrer Gewalt wirkte Trakeena sehr gefährlich. Die Freunde hatten sich schon in der Basis verwandelt und teilten sich nun vorsichtig auf, eingedenk Leos warnender Worte. Ryan und seine Schwester umrundeten Trakeenas linke Seite in Chads Begleitung, während Carter, Joel und Kelsey den Weg rechtsherum nahmen. Dabei stellten die Rangers fest, daß Trakeena über etwas überaus erzürnt sein mußte, denn sie feuerte ununterbrochen mit ihrem Stab Blitze auf ihre Umgebung ab.  
Zum Glück befand sich die kleine Lichtung, auf der Trakeena tobte, in den Außenbezirken von Mariner Bay, einem relativ unbewohnten Teil, so daß sie wenig materiellen Schäden an eventuell vorhandenen Gebäuden anrichten konnte.

Carter kannte diesen Bezirk gut, da er in der Nähe aufgewachsen war. So wußte er auch, daß sie sich eigentlich oberhalb der City von Mariner Bay auf einem Plateau befanden. Dieses Gebiet war eine Wohngegend, die größtenteils aus Sommer- und Ferienhäusern bestand, die jetzt im Herbst unbewohnt waren. Die Lichtung gehörte zu einem kleinen Waldstück und an einer Seite der Lichtung war ein Aussichtspunkt, der den Blick auf die tieferliegende Stadt gewährte.

Immer noch sehr vorsichtig wegen Trakeenas offensichtlicher Wut, näherten sich die Freunde ihr. Doch plötzlich fuhr das Monster herum und erschrocken wichen die Rangers für einen Augenblick zurück, denn aus Trakeenas Augen glühte der Wahnsinn. Sie blickte die Freunde einen Moment mit einem unheimlichen Grinsen an, dann begann sie schrill zu lachen. Langsam und ohne Trakeena für eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu verlieren, begannen die sechs Rangers vorsichtig, ihre Gegnerin einzukreisen.

Dann stoppte Trakeena plötzlich ihr unheimliches Gelächter und indem sie ihren Stab auf Carter richtete, rief sie: „Roter Ranger!" Dann aber schien sie zu sich zu kommen, denn sie musterte Carter nachdenklich und sagte enttäuscht: „Du bist nicht der Rote Ranger! Wo ist er? Ich will ihn endlich vernichten!" Der letzte Satz klang voller Wut.

Obwohl Carter an sich schon der Rote Ranger war, wußten er und seine Freunde sofort, von welchem Roten Ranger Trakeena sprach. Leo. Sie warfen sich Blicke voller Besorgnis zu, denn ihnen war nun klar, was Leo mit seinen Worten gemeint hatte. Trakeena war wirklich sehr gefährlich. Wenn sie wahnsinnig war, konnte man ihre Handlungen in keiner Weise voraussehen.

Inzwischen hatte Trakeena weitergeredet: „Warum kommt dieser Ranger mir dauernd in die Quere? Er hat meine Allianz mit Diabolico gestört! Ich hätte diesen dummen Anfänger von einem Monster ansonsten so gut für meine Rache benutzen können, bis ich ihn nicht mehr hätte brauchen können! Doch nun wollte selbst dieser Trottel nicht mit mir zusammenarbeiten! Dafür wird der Rote Ranger büßen!" Erbittert stampfte Trakeena mit dem Fuß auf und ihr Stab gab ein kränkliches, gelblich-grünes Licht von sich.

Erneut änderte sich Trakeenas Verhalten von einer Sekunde zur nächsten. Sie richtete sich auf und ihre Augen glühten in einem unheimlichen Feuer, als sie die Rangers ansah. „Wenn schon der Rote Ranger nicht hier ist, so kann ich doch mit euch ein wenig spielen. Ihr werdet meine Kräfte zu spüren bekommen und dann, wenn ich mit euch fertig bin, werde ich den Roten Ranger endgültig vernichten!"  
Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren, hob Trakeena den Stab und feuerte schwarze Blitze auf die Freunde ab. Da sie auf Angriffe gefaßt gewesen waren, hatten die Rangers erst einmal keine Probleme, ihren Attacken auszuweichen. Aber auch so wurde ihnen klar, daß es ihnen schwerfallen würde, ihre Gegnerin zu beschäftigen, ganz zu schweigen davon, sie auszuschalten. So beschränkten sie ihre Handlungen fürs Erste darauf, auszuweichen und nicht verletzt zu werden. Trakeena begann, ihnen Schmähungen zuzurufen, doch nicht einmal Joel, dessen Temperament am heftigsten war, ging darauf ein, da alle Sechs wußten, daß Trakeena sie nur reizen wollte. _‚Sie ist heimtückisch. Seid sehr vorsichtig'_, gingen ihnen erneut Leos warnende Worte durch den Sinn.

Chad war an Carters Seite aufgetaucht und flüsterte ihm leise zu: „Was sollen wir tun, Carter? Sie ist unberechenbar. Wenn uns nicht etwas einfällt, haben wir auf Dauer keine Chance!"  
Carter nickte nur zustimmend, während er fieberhaft überlegte. Wie konnten sie Trakeena überwältigen? Oder sie wenigstens beschäftigen, ohne daß sie sich selbst in allzu große Gefahr bringen mußten?

Inzwischen hatten sich die Freunde wieder in einer lockeren Gruppe zusammengefunden und wurden von Trakeena erneut unter Beschuß genommen. Während sie den Blitzen auswichen, zogen die Rangers sich langsam immer weiter in Richtung Wald zurück. Und dann schlug die Falle zu.

Bevor die Rangers wußten, wie ihnen geschah, erhoben sich plötzlich, wie von Zauberhand geschaffen, Kraftfelder um sie herum. Und als sich die Kraftfelder schlossen, fuhr auf einmal ein kurzer Schmerz durch die Freunde und im nächsten Augenblick hatten sie sich zurückverwandelt. Während Joel und Kelsey überrascht aufschrieen, faßten Carter und Ryan sofort an ihre Verwandler. Beide versuchten, sich erneut zu verwandeln – doch es gelang ihnen nicht. Erstaunt blickten sie sich an, da keiner von ihnen erklären konnte, was mit ihnen geschehen war.

Dann hörten die Beiden auf einmal einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei und reckten die Köpfe, um zu erkennen, was mit Chad passiert war. Denn dieser war es gewesen, dessen Schrei sie gehört hatten. Der Blaue Lightspeed Ranger stand in einem Kraftfeld nicht weit von Carter entfernt und betrachtete seine Handflächen, die leichte Verbrennungen zeigten. Er hatte versucht, durch das Kraftfeld zu gelangen und sich dabei diese Verletzungen zugezogen.  
Nun sah Chad auf und bedeutete seinen Freunden, daß ihm außer dem Schreck und den Blasen an den Händen weiter nichts geschehen war. Carter atmete erleichtert auf und wollte sich gerade dem Problem zuwenden, wie sie aus den Kraftfeldern entkommen sollten, als eine höhnische Stimme ertönte.

Trakeena.

Die Rangers hoben die Köpfe und sahen ihre Gegnerin nicht weit entfernt stehen und lachen. Es war kein angenehmes Geräusch, welches sie von sich gab. Kurze Zeit später hörte sie auf zu lachen und trat ein paar Schritte näher an die gefangenen Rangers heran. Als sie auf die Sechs zukam, erkannten diese erneut eine Wandlung in Trakeenas Verhalten. Ihre Augen strahlten immer noch dieselbe Heimtücke und Verschlagenheit aus, doch der Wahnsinn war fast verschwunden. Alles in Allem hatte Trakeena nun das Aussehen und Gebaren einer Person, die erreicht hatte, was sie wollte.

In diesem Moment spürte Carter mehr als daß er es sah, wie sich Ryan neben ihm versteifte. „Sie hat uns hereingelegt! Sie hat das Alles geplant gehabt und eine Falle für uns aufgestellt!"  
Trakeena hatte ihn gehört und nickte voller Häme. „Und ihr seid auch prompt darauf hereingefallen! Ein Kinderspiel für mich, euch zu überlisten! Und nun", hier hob Trakeena die Hände in einer dramatischen Geste. „Nun kommt der spannende Teil."

Sie begann vor sich hinzumurmeln und richtete den Stab auf die in den Kraftfeldern gefangenen Rangers, die sich argwöhnisch duckten und auf einen Angriff warteten. Doch statt schwarzer Blitze verließen trübe gelblich-grüne Energiefäden den Stab und legten sich über die Kraftfelder. Dort, wo die Fäden in Kontakt mit den Feldern kamen, weiteten sie sich plötzlich aus und verschmolzen mit dem Energiefeldern, welche die sechs Rangers umgaben. Schließlich waren die Fäden so mit den Krafthüllen verbunden, daß diese die gleiche kränkliche Farbe hatten.

Und erneut spürten die Freunde einen kurzen Schmerz, doch dann geschah nichts weiter. Verwirrt, aber voller Argwohn, beobachteten sie Trakeena, die zufrieden ihr Werk musterte. Ihre Augen glitzerten heimtückisch, als sie sagte: „Ihr habt wohl gedacht, mich besiegen zu können, ihr Rangers der Erde? Das wird euch niemals gelingen, denn ich bin zu stark für euch!" Damit trat sie einige Schritte zurück.

Dana ließ den Kopf hängen und murmelte: „Wir haben versagt. Leo hat uns extra noch vor ihrer Heimtücke gewarnt und doch haben wir uns von ihr fangen lassen! Was wird er nur von uns denken?"

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, Dana", versuchte Ryan seine Schwester zu beruhigen. „Leo wird uns deswegen nicht allein lassen. Er wird bestimmt bald kommen und wenn es ihm gelingt, uns aus diesen Kraftfeldern zu befreien, können wir gemeinsam gegen Trakeena kämpfen."

„Ryan hat Recht. Doch wir waren unvorsichtig, Freunde. Wir hätten daran denken sollen, daß sie eine Falle aufstellen würde", meinte Chad traurig. Es beschäftigte ihn genauso wie seine anderen Freunde, daß sie ihr Leo gegebenes Versprechen nicht einhalten konnten. Schließlich hatten sie ihm zugesagt, ihn im Kampf gegen Trakeena zu unterstützen, bis seine Freunde und Teamkameraden eintreffen würden.  
Und nun waren sie gefangen, fast ohne jeden Widerstand, völlig hilflos und keine Unterstützung für Leo.

Carter sah auf und erblickte Ryan, der sich geistesabwesend den Arm hielt, während er erbittert auf Trakeena schaute. Als Carter auf seinen Freund zutrat, soweit es die Grenzen des Kraftfeldes zuließen, wandte Ryan ihm den Kopf zu.

„Bist du verletzt, Ryan?", fragte der Carter mit einem Blick auf den Arm, den Ryan sich hielt. „Nur eine kleine Schramme, nichts weiter. Keine Sorge. Aber du bist auch verletzt, Carter." Auf Carters verblüfften Blick hin deutete Ryan auf dessen Stirn und in diesem Moment spürte Carter auch die warme Flüssigkeit, die ihm an der Schläfe entlangrann. Er hob die rechte Hand und tastete nach dem Schnitt über seiner Augenbraue, der nur noch leicht blutete und schon begann, zu verschorfen.  
„Es ist ein Schnitt, aber er hört schon zu bluten auf", erklärte Ryan seinem Freund. Carter nickte, bereute dies aber sofort, als ihn ein leichter Schwindel erfaßte. Auf Ryans leicht beunruhigten Blick meinte Carter jedoch: „Es ist nichts. Laß uns lieber überlegen, wie wir hier wieder herauskommen."

„Ihr werdet aus meiner Falle nicht fliehen können, Rangers." Trakeena war zurückgekehrt. Nun blieb sie wenige Schritte entfernt stehen, und indem sie ihren Stab auf die Kraftfelder richtete, sagte sie: „Aber damit ihr nicht weiter darüber nachdenken werdet, hier eine kleine Kostprobe dessen, was euch erwarten würde!" Damit begann ihr Stab unheilvoll zu leuchten und die Freunde duckten sich in Erwartung ihrer dunklen Blitze.

Doch bevor Trakeena ihren Plan ausführen konnte, ertönte eine Stimme ganz aus der Nähe, die sagte: „Trakeena! Du wolltest mich also aus dem Weg haben, indem du DECA angreifen läßt? Weißt du noch immer nicht, daß du mich auf diese Weise nicht loswirst? Und nun hast du es auf meine Freunde abgesehen? Das werde ich nicht zulassen!"

„Leo!", rief Chad aufgeregt aus. Auch seine Freunde reckten erleichtert die Köpfe, um ihren Freund erkennen zu können. Sie alle atmeten auf – teilweise, da Leo die Angriffe auf DECA offensichtlich hatte abwehren können. Andererseits waren sie aber auch froh, daß Leo nun hier war, um ihnen gegen Trakeena beizustehen. Sie wußten, mit seiner Hilfe würde es ihnen viel leichter fallen, zu siegen.

Trakeena war ebenfalls herumgefahren, so daß Leo auf einmal im Zentrum der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit stand. Die Rangers sahen ihren Freund mit seinem leuchtenden Schwert in der Hand nur wenige Schritte entfernt an den Ausläufern des kleinen Wäldchens stehen. Nun kam er langsamen Schrittes näher und während er Trakeena nicht aus den Augen ließ, fragte er die Rangers: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch?"

Carter antwortete für sie alle, als er Leo zurief: „Ja, wir sind ok. Bitte, Leo, sei vorsichtig! Sie ist wahnsinnig!" „Da sagst du mir nichts Neues, Carter", murmelte Leo und wandte sich nun vollständig seiner Gegnerin zu.

„Trakeena, warum lockst du die Rangers auf solch hinterhältige Weise in eine Falle? Das ist ein Kampf nur zwischen uns – dir und mir. Laß die Rangers frei! Dann werden wir beide gegeneinander kämpfen."

Trakeena antwortete mit einem hinterhältigen Lachen: „Warum sollte ich? Sie sind so dumm gewesen, in meine Falle zu tappen. Nun werden sie die Konsequenzen dafür tragen müssen!"

„Daß werde ich nicht zulassen und das weißt du auch, Trakeena." Leo trat auf seine Gegnerin zu und hob sein Quasarschwert. „Und das heißt, wir kämpfen hier und jetzt."

Mit diesen Worten begann Leos rotes Powerschwert erneut in seinem Licht zu erstrahlen und kurz darauf richtete es Leo mit einer fließenden Handbewegung auf Trakeena. Schwaden der rotleuchtenden Energie verließen die Klinge und flogen auf Trakeena zu, die seltsamerweise unbeweglich stehenblieb.

Als die Freunde das bemerkten, schauten sie sich verwundert an. Was hatte Trakeena vor? Die Antwort darauf sollten die Rangers sofort bekommen, denn als die rote Energie auf Trakeena Brustpanzer traf und dort rauchende Spuren hinterließ, glühten auf einmal die Kraftfelder auf und Sekunden später lagen die Rangers schmerzgekrümmt auf dem Boden. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörten sie Trakeenas höhnisches Gelächter und Leos erschrockene Stimme. Gegen den Schmerz ankämpfend, blickten die Rangers auf, als sie Leo auf sich zukommen hörten.

„Freunde, was ist los? Habt ihr große Schmerzen?" Leo kniete vor Carters Kraftfeld nieder und blickte seinem Freund in die peinerfüllten Augen. „Kann ich etwas für euch tun?", fragte Leo.

„Jetzt hast du keine Chance mehr gegen mich, Roter Ranger! Es sei denn, du willst diese Menschen leiden lassen." Leo erhob sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung und deckte Carter mit seiner Gestalt, während er seine Feindin musterte und sie dann argwöhnisch fragte: „Wie meinst du das, Trakeena? Was hast du ihnen angetan?"

Daraufhin lachte Trakeena erneut voller Hohn. „Ich habe ihnen gar nichts angetan, Ranger. Das warst du! Denn immer, wenn du mich angreifst, werden die Schmerzen, die ich spüren würde, zu ihnen geleitet und durch die Kraftfelder verstärkt."

Ein Ruck war bei Trakeenas Worten durch Leos schlanke Gestalt gegangen. „Ich habe ihnen diese Schmerzen zugefügt?", flüsterte er ungläubig. „Nur du, Roter Ranger! Und wenn du nicht willst, daß sie weiter leiden, hör' auf, mich anzugreifen!" Trakeena war voller Gehässigkeit, da sie gewonnen zu haben glaubte.

Leos Gestalt war völlig verspannt, die rechte Hand um den Schwertgriff geklammert. So stand er einige Sekunden wie erstarrt da, dann drehte er sich zu Carter und seinen Freunden um und sagte leise: „Bitte verzeiht mir. Das habe ich nicht gewollt."

Seine Stimme klang voller Schmerz bei dem Gedanken, Personen, die er mochte, Schaden zugefügt zu haben. Ryan richtete sich auf und verdrängte den Schmerz, der, wie er bemerkte, auch schon abzuflauen begann. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Leo. Trakeena ist die Schuldige hier! Du mußt sie bekämpfen und vernichten!"

Leo hatte Ryan aufmerksam zugehört, doch nun zuckte er sichtlich zurück. „Nein, Ryan! Wenn ich sie angreife, werdet ihr leiden! Das will ich nicht!" Alles an Leo drückte Abwehr aus. „Es muß einen anderen Weg geben", sagte er leise.  
„Aber welchen? Leo!" Auch Kelsey und Dana sowie Chad wirkten besorgt, während Joel ausgesprochen hatte, was sich alle fragten. „Ich weiß nicht, Joel", antwortete Leo. „Aber ich werde nichts tun, was euch Schmerzen zufügt." Um seine diesbezügliche Entschlossenheit zu demonstrieren, hob er die Hand, in der er das Quasarschwert hielt und ließ es in einem Blitz aus rotem Licht verschwinden.

„Nein, Leo! Nicht", schrie Dana auf, als Leo sich somit schutzlos Trakeena auslieferte.

„So ist es richtig, Roter Ranger", zischte Trakeena voller Schadenfreude. „Jetzt kann unser Kampf beginnen – und dieses Mal werde ich dich vernichten!"  
Leo antwortete nicht darauf, sondern entfernte sich nur einige Schritte von den in den Kraftfeldern eingeschlossenen Freunden. Dabei behielt er Trakeena die ganze Zeit wachsam im Auge, auch wenn man das durch den Helm nicht sehen konnte. Doch an der Art, wie er sich bewegte, konnte Carter erkennen, daß er jeden Moment Trakeenas erste Attacke erwartete.

Und bevor das geschah, wollte er offensichtlich genug Raum zwischen sich und die Rangers bringen, damit sie nicht noch weiter verletzt wurden. Carter bewunderte Leos Entschlossenheit, aber gleichzeitig regte sich in ihm auch große Sorge um ihren Freund. Als er zu Ryan hinüberschaute, konnte er an der verkrampften Haltung des Titanium Rangers erkennen, daß es diesem Kummer bereitete, nicht an Leos Seite kämpfen zu können. Statt dessen waren er und seine Freunde der Grund, daß Leo nun so eingeschränkt in seinen Handlungen war. Und es sollte noch viel schlimmer kommen.

Trakeena setzte jetzt zu ihrem ersten Angriff an und feuerte mit ihrem Stab wieder die schwarzen Blitze auf Leo ab. Doch dieser wich der Dunkelheit elegant und voller Leichtigkeit aus, indem er hochsprang, in der Luft einen Salto schlug und einige Meter entfernt wieder auf die Füße kam. Voller Bewunderung verfolgten die Freunde, wie Leo in den nächsten Minuten die ganze Bandbreite seiner Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten nutzte, um nicht von Trakeenas Energie getroffen zu werden.  
Es war beeindruckend, mitzuerleben, wie Leo trotz der Beschränkung auf die Abwehr Trakeena mehr als ebenbürtig im Kampf war. Einmal bemerkte Chad, wie Leo nach einem Sprung zur Seite beim Abrollen in den Kommunikator an seinem rechten Handgelenk zu sprechen schien. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, denn im nächsten Augenblick war Leo schon wieder auf den Füßen und kämpfte weiter.

Nach einer Weile, während Trakeena wütender und wütender wurde, kam der Kampf auf einmal zum Stillstand. Die Freunde beobachteten, wie Trakeena voller Zorn mit ihrem Stab auf den Boden stampfte.

Leo dagegen hatte die Zeit genutzt, um erneut in seinen Kommunikator zu sprechen – auch dieses Mal unbemerkt von Trakeena, nicht jedoch von Seiten der Freunde.

„Also doch", murmelte Chad in sich hinein.

Sie alle wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit jetzt wieder Trakeena zu, die ihre Wut gezügelt hatte und nun Leo ansprach: „Nun gut, Roter Ranger! Bis jetzt war dieser Kampf wohl nicht ausgeglichen! Doch das werden wir ändern, denn wenn du meinen Angriffen weiter ausweichst, werden diese deine Freunde...", dieses Wort betonte Trakeena spöttisch. „... sie werden dafür büßen müssen. Also entscheide dich : du oder sie! Sollen diese Menschen die Schmerzen spüren oder wirst du weiterhin den Beschützer für sie spielen?" Mit diesen Worten richtete sie ihren Stab auf die Kraftfelder, in denen die Freunde standen. Der Stab begann erneut, sein kränkliches Licht zu verbreiten, während Energie um die Kugel an der Spitze zuckte.

Bevor Trakeena jedoch eine weitere Bewegung machen konnte, ertönte Leos Stimme. „Du läßt sie in Ruhe, Trakeena! Noch sind wir beide nicht fertig miteinander und wenn du jemanden angreifen willst, dann werde ich das sein und nicht die Rangers!"

Stille wie nach einem Donnerschlag herrschte nach diesen Worten auf dem Platz. Keiner der Anwesenden konnte für einen Moment begreifen, wie Leo eine derartige Entscheidung hatte treffen können. Er legte damit sein Leben in die Waagschale, denn wenn er weder angreifen noch sich verteidigen durfte, sah es sehr schlimm für ihn aus. Trakeena hatte ihn gezwungen, zwischen seinem Leben und dem der Rangers zu wählen und er hatte sich für die sechs Freunde entschieden.  
Im vollen Bewußtsein der Konsequenzen.

„Leo! Das darfst du nicht!", schrie Kelsey auf, voller Angst um ihren Freund. Auch ihre Teamgefährten versteiften sich voller Abwehr, mitansehen zu müssen, wie Leo sich für sie opferte.

„Seid still", fuhr Trakeena sie an. „Der Rote Ranger hat entschieden und er wird die Konsequenzen tragen. Ihr habt hier nichts zu sagen."

Damit wandte sie sich Leo zu, der zu ihr sagte: „Ja, ich habe mich entschieden, Trakeena. Doch du wirst deswegen die Rangers in Ruhe lassen."  
„Das werde ich, Ranger. Jedenfalls", hier lachte Trakeena wieder höhnisch, „so lange, wie du mir als Zielscheibe zur Verfügung stehst. Was ich mit ihnen anstelle, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin..." Sie sprach den Satz nicht zuende, aber alle Rangers wußten, was dann geschehen würde.

Leo straffte seine Gestalt. „Dann werde ich dich wohl eine Weile beschäftigen müssen, nicht wahr?", meinte er.  
Mißtrauisch sah Trakeena ihn an. Es mißfiel ihr, daß Leo keine Furcht zeigte. Sie drohte ihm mit dem Tod und er zeigte überhaupt keine Reaktion! Wie kam das? Hatte er wirklich keine Angst vor ihr oder verbarg er sie nur geschickt? Hatte sie etwas übersehen? Aber wie konnte er so ruhig über seine bevorstehenden Schmerzen sprechen? Das alles verblüffte Trakeena sehr.  
Doch dann schüttelte sie diese verwirrenden Gedanken ab und indem sie sich in Position stellte, sagte Trakeena hämisch: „Dann laß uns anfangen, Roter Ranger!"

Ängstlich blickten die Freunde auf Leo, der still auf der Stelle verharrte, an der er stand. Er schien sich völlig auf Trakeena zu konzentrieren, die nun ihren Stab hob, welcher erneut in der kränklichen Färbung, die für Trakeena typisch zu sein schien, erglühte. Dann flogen erste schwarze Blitze auf Leo zu, der ihnen regungslos entgegensah.  
Kelsey konnte nicht hinsehen und auch Joel und Dana wandten den Blick ab. Sie wollten nicht mitansehen, wie ihr Freund wegen ihnen verletzt wurde. Doch Chad, Ryan und Carter zwangen sich, zuzusehen. Sie fühlten, daß sie es Leo schuldig waren, bei den folgenden Ereignissen wenigstens zuzuschauen, wenn er sich schon für sie ihn große Gefahr brachte. Unwillkürlich zuckten die Drei zusammen, als die Blitze immer näher an Leos schmale Gestalt heranflogen.  
Gleich würde sie ihn treffen.

Doch nein, die Blitze schlugen neben Leo in den Boden ein und wirbelten Staub auf. Als der dadurch hervorgerufene Nebel sich wieder legte, erblickten die Anwesenden Leo, der sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle gerührt hatte.  
Trakeena wirkte überrascht, denn für einen Moment hielt sie inne und blickte Leo aus schmalen Augen an. Sie hatte offensichtlich erwartet, er würde ausweichen und damit sein Versprechen brechen. Doch schon Sekunden später hatte Trakeena ihre Verwunderung überwunden und legte mit ihrem Stab erneut auf Leo an. Die folgenden Blitze schlugen alle nicht weit entfernt von seiner Gestalt ein, jeder ein wenig näher als der vorhergehende.

Doch Leo stand unbeweglich da. Er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, auch dann nicht, als die schwarzen Blitze immer näher kamen und ihn schließlich schmerzen mußten. Er wußte, daß Trakeena ihn hatte demütigen wollen, indem sie ihn dazu bringen wollte, vor seinen Freunden – denjenigen, die er beschützen wollte – sein Versprechen zu brechen. Doch Leo war jemand, der seine Versprechen hielt, egal, wem er sie gegeben hatte. Und egal, was es ihn kosten würde. Das hatte Trakeena nun ebenfalls eingesehen.

Darum verzichtete sie auf ihre Zielübungen und schickte Leo eine Wand aus Dunkelheit entgegen. Carter und Ryan zuckten erneut zusammen und Chad mußte sich zwingen, Leo nicht zuzurufen, er solle ausweichen. Chad wußte, das würde Leo nicht tun. Und mit seinen Worten würde er Leo nur ablenken.  
So konnte sich Leo vielleicht auf irgendeine Weise auf die Schmerzen vorbereiten. Wenn so etwas überhaupt möglich war. Was Chad tief in seinem Inneren jedoch bezweifelte, denn wie sollte man sich auf Schmerzen vorbereiten?

Leo sah die dunkle Wand aus knisternder Energie auf sich zukommen und wappnete sich innerlich. Er verspürte nur wenig Angst um sich selbst, konzentrierte sich statt dessen auf die Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag. Vorher, im Kampf gegen Trakeena, hatte er unbemerkt Kontakt zu Alpha aufgenommen und diesen gebeten, zu versuchen, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, die Rangers aus den Kraftfeldern zu befreien. Alpha hatte versprochen, sich zu beeilen, doch er hatte Leo nur wenig Hoffnung machen können. Leo war jedoch optimistisch, daß Alpha etwas einfallen würde.  
Bis dahin mußte er jedoch Trakeena ablenken, um den Rangers und Alpha Zeit zu verschaffen. Trakeena hatte es ihm ja gesagt – so lange er stand und sie sich mit ihm beschäftigen konnte, würde Trakeena den Rangers nichts antun. Das bedeutete, Leo mußte die Schmerzen ertragen, die auf ihn zukamen.

Leo ballte kurz die Hände zur Faust und atmete dann aus, während er seinen Körper bewußt zu entspannen versuchte. Je entspannter er war, desto größer waren seine Chancen, die Verletzungen niedriger zu halten.

In diesem Moment trafen ihn die ersten Energieblitze direkt an der Stelle in die Seite, wo er verletzt worden war, als er den kleinen Jungen auf der Plaza gerettet hatte. Schmerz zuckte glühend durch Leos Körper, doch er unterdrückte jede Reaktion. Er hob den Kopf, um seine Gegnerin zu betrachten. Trakeena wirkte euphorisch, da sie ihn da zu haben glaubte, wo sie ihn haben wollte. Voller Enthusiasmus hob sie erneut ihren Stab und weitere Energieblitze flogen auf Leo zu.

In immer engeren Abständen wurde Leo nun von der schwarzen Energie getroffen und er konnte seinen Schmerz nicht mehr verhehlen. Die Blitze trafen ihn wiederholt an Schultern, Brust und Beinen, wo sie funkensprühend Spuren hinterließen, bis Leos rote Uniform voller geschwärzter Stellen war. Wie aus weiter Entfernung konnte Leo Kelsey und Dana weinen hören, während seine anderen Freunde ihm immer wieder zuriefen, er solle Trakeenas Angriffen ausweichen.

Leo reagierte nicht darauf, konzentrierte sich statt dessen auf die Techniken, die er gelernt hatte, um Verletzungen zu mildern. So rollte er sich immer voller Gewandtheit ab, wenn er durch die Wucht der Blitze weggeschleudert wurde und zu Boden stürzte. Mit der Zeit wurden seine Bewegungen jedoch langsamer, denn er spürte die Auswirkungen der wiederholten Treffer in der Seite. Er mußte innere Verletzungen davongetragen haben. Doch Leo dachte nicht daran, aufzugeben. Niemals würde er seine Freunde im Stich lassen! Er mußte weitermachen!

Dieser Gedanke hielt Leo aufrecht, so daß er nach einem besonders hinterhältigen Treffer nicht einfach auf dem Boden liegenblieb, sondern sich dazu zwang, sich auf die Knie zu erheben. Dann stand er langsam auf, während er sich mit der rechten Hand die schwer verletzte Seite hielt.

Carter rief in diesem Augenblick: „Leo, hör bitte auf! Du mußt ihren Angriffen ausweichen! Sonst wird sie dich..." Offensichtlich brachte es Carter jedoch nicht über sich, das Wort, was ihm auf der Zunge lag, auszusprechen. Zu schrecklich war für ihn die Aussicht, daß Leo bei ihrer Verteidigung sterben würde.  
Auch seine Freunde baten Leo wiederholt, aufzuhören.

Trakeena hatte schweigend mitangehört, wie die Freunde bettelten. Als Leo nicht antwortete, richtete sie die hämischen Worte an ihn: „Nun, willst du ihren Bitten nicht nachgeben und aufgeben, Roter Ranger?" „Niemals, Trakeena."

Mit diesen entschlossenen Worten richtete Leo seine schlanke Gestalt gerade auf, obwohl ihm das große Schmerzen bereiten mußte. „Ich breche kein Versprechen, das ich einmal gegeben habe. Ich werde so lange kämpfen, wie ich kann."

„Nun gut, das freut mich doch außerordentlich." Trakeenas Stimme troff vor Häme. Erneut hob sie ihren Stab und wieder prasselten schwarze Blitze auf Leo ein, welcher wiederholt in die schon vorher verletzte Seite getroffen wurde.

Keiner hatte bemerkt, daß Trakeena Leo auf die Aussichtsklippen zugetrieben hatte. Leo mußte sich zu sehr darauf konzentrieren, nach jeder Attacke wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, um auf seine Umgebung achten zu können. Und die sechs Freunde waren emotional zu sehr mitgenommen, um es zu bemerken.

Doch Trakeena verfolgte offenbar einen Plan.

Leo war gerade hart zu Boden gestürzt, als es ihm dieses Mal nicht gelang, den Sturz rechtzeitig durch eine Rolle abzufangen. Einen Moment lag er still auf dem felsigen Untergrund und die Freunde glaubten schon, er wäre bewußtlos, als Leo sich wieder regte. Er stützte sich auf den rechten Ellenbogen und erhob sich dann langsam und voller Qual.  
Trakeena machte sich einen Spaß darauf, zu warten, bis er unter Schmerzen wieder stand, bis sie erneut feuerte. Leo hatte den Kopf gehoben und blickte sie an. Er erkannte in diesem Moment, daß sie dabei war, einen Plan auszuführen, denn in ihren Augen blitzte es schadenfroh. Im darauffolgenden Augenblick fand Leo heraus, was sie beabsichtigt hatte.  
Denn als die Blitze ihn dieses Mal trafen, wurde er zurückgeschleudert und verlor auf einmal den Boden unter den Füßen. Mit einem überraschten Aufschrei stürzte Leo über den Klippenrand und verschwand aus dem Blickfeld der Freunde.

„Leo!" Ein vielstimmiger Schrei erklang und die Freunde stürzten alle instinktiv vorwärts, bis sie durch die Kraftfeldern am Weiterkommen gehindert wurden. Kelseys und Danas Gesichter waren inzwischen von Tränen überströmt und auch ihre männlichen Teamkameraden zitterten unübersehbar. Sie spürten es alle, den tiefsitzenden Schmerz, der die physischen Qualen, die sie hatten erleiden müssen, um ein Vielfaches übertraf.  
Gebannt starrten sie in Richtung der Klippe, über die Leo gerade gestürzt war. Und fragten sich, ob es möglich war, daß er das überlebt haben konnte. Mit den Verletzungen, die Trakeena ihm zugefügt hatte, erschien es fraglich.

Das waren offensichtlich auch Trakeenas Gedanken, denn sie rief aus: „Endlich! Endlich habe ich ihn besiegt! Und nun kann ich..."  
„Freu dich nicht zu früh, Trakeena. Noch sind wir nicht fertig miteinander", erklang da eine Stimme.  
Leo.  
Erstaunt und mit ungläubiger Hoffnung im Herzen blickten die Freunde in die Richtung, aus welcher die Stimme erklungen war. Rotes Licht schimmerte an der Klippe, dann erhob sich die rote Wolke und kam auf sie zu. Nur wenige Meter von Trakeena und auch den Freunden entfernt verdichtete sich die Wolke und aus ihr heraus materialisierte sich erneut Leos Gestalt.  
Doch was sie erblickten, entlockte den sechs Freunden erschrockene Ausrufe.

Denn Leo trug nun nicht mehr seine rote Rangeruniform. Offensichtlich war er durch den schweren Sturz, verbunden mit den vorhergehenden Verletzungen, nicht mehr in der Lage, seine Power zu aktivieren. Und dadurch konnte man die Schwere seiner Wunden genau betrachten.  
Seine Hose war voller Risse und Flecken und auch sein Shirt war an vielen Stellen zerfetzt. Das bot einen ungehinderten Blick auf die vielen blutenden Schrammen an Armen, Gesicht und Oberkörper. Besonders heftig blutete er aus einer Verletzung am rechten Arm, den er schützend an die Brust preßte. Alles in Allem bot er einen Anblick, als wäre er knapp einer Katastrophe entkommen.  
Leo brauchte medizinische Versorgung, das war den Rangers bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, sofort klar.

Und doch – nach einem Blick in die entschlossen leuchtenden tiefgrünen Augen, die Trakeena unter einer Strähne braunen Haars, das Leo in die Stirn hing, anschauten – wurde Carter sich auf einmal schmerzhaft der Erkenntnis bewußt, daß Leo noch immer nicht bereit war, aufzugeben. Er würde bis zum Letzten für sie kämpfen. Als ihm das klarwurde, sackte Carter auf einmal haltlos in sich zusammen.  
Verzweifelt schlug er mit der Faust auf den Boden und verfluchte die Untätigkeit, zu der er verurteilt war. Einem Freund dabei zuzusehen, wie er sein Leben riskierte, war um ein Vielfaches schwerer, als er angenommen hatte. Doch er war ja bisher auch nie in eine solche Lage gekommen.  
Bis jetzt. Und Carter haßte die eigene Unfähigkeit, die Leo dazu verdammt hatte.

Trakeena hatte ihren Gegner schweigend betrachtet. Doch nun fragte sie höhnisch: „Du willst noch immer nicht aufgeben? Ich denke, langsam müßtest du doch begriffen haben, daß du gegen mich nichts mehr ausrichten kannst!"

„Du redest zu viel, Trakeena. Meine Prinzipien wirst du sowieso niemals verstehen, also versuch es erst gar nicht. Freunde zu haben ist das höchste Gut, was man in seinem Leben erlangen kann, und ich bin nicht gewillt, sie zu opfern. Nein, niemals!"

Mit diesen Worten trat Leo einen Schritt vor und sofort wurde klar, daß er sich weitere Wunden durch den Sturz von der Klippe zugezogen haben mußte. Als er nämlich mit dem linken Bein auftrat, huschte Schmerz wie ein Schatten über sein Gesicht und zeigte sich auch in den smaragdgrünen Augen.

Chad sah Joel an, der Leo ebenso besorgt musterte wie sein Freund vorher. Dann sackten Joels Schultern herab, als er erkannt hatte, was mit Leos Bein nicht in Ordnung war. „Eine Verstauchung des Knöchels", murmelte er Chad zu.

Joel wußte, wovon er sprach. Durch seine Sportbegeisterung hatte er sich schon mehr als einmal eine Verstauchung zugezogen und wußte daher, wie sehr eine solche Wunde schmerzte, auch ohne daß man sie belastete. Und Leo stand auf noch auf seinen Beinen, obwohl er höllische Schmerzen haben mußte.

„Er ist wahnsinnig stark, Chad. Sonst könnte er sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Schon die anderen Verletzungen müssen ihm große Schmerzen bereiten, doch der verstauchte Knöchel verschlimmert alles um ein Vielfaches. Wie hält Leo das nur aus?"  
Chad drehte den Kopf zurück zu seinem Freund, als die ehrliche Bewunderung aus Joels Stimme heraushörte. Doch als er Joel ansah, konnte Chad in dessen Augen auch Pein erkennen – Joel litt mit Leo.

„Er soll aufhören, bitte", weinte Dana leise. Ihre Augen waren verquollen und gerötet, als sie Carter bittend ansah. „Bitte, Carter, sag ihm, er soll aufhören! Das hält er nicht durch und dann...dann..."  
Dana verstummte, während erneut Tränen über ihre Wangen rollten. Auch Carters Unterlippe zitterte, doch er riß sich gewaltsam zusammen. Als er auf einmal einen stechenden Schmerz verspürte, blickte er erstaunt auf seine Hände. Unwillkürlich hatte er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und die Fingernägel tief in das Fleisch gegraben. Carter entspannte sich bewußt und öffnete die Hände wieder. Dann sah er wieder zu Leo hinüber, dem sich Trakeena nun langsam näherte.

Ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich, als sie Leo weiterhin musterte – von dem verletzten Bein über die zerrissenen Kleider bis hin zu den grünen Augen, aus denen ihr noch immer unerbittlicher Widerstand entgegenleuchtete. „Du hast es nicht anders gewollt, Roter Ranger", sagte sie dann.  
„Wärest du geblieben, wo du nach deinem Sturz auch gelandet warst, hättest du das Alles hier vielleicht lebend überstehen können. Nun hast du nicht einmal mehr deine Power, die dich schützt. Doch wenn du noch immer nicht aufgeben willst, dann..." Sie hob den Stab, richtete ihn auf Leo, der ihr hocherhobenen Kopfes entgegensah und feuerte.

Leos wurde an seinem verletzten Bein getroffen und als er einknickte, erwischte ihn ein besonders starker Energieblitz und schleuderte ihn rückwärts, bis er gegen einen Baum prallte. Dieses Mal konnte Leo einen schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken, welcher die sechs Freunde wie unter einem Schlag zusammenzucken ließ. Leo sank unter dem Baum zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Doch dann, plötzlich, die Freunde wollten ihren Augen nicht trauen, bewegte sich Leos linke Hand und krampfte sich in das Gras darunter. Im nächsten Moment hob Leo den Kopf und indem er die Zähne gegen den in seinem Körper tobenden Schmerz zusammenbiß, drückte er seinen Oberkörper Stück für Stück nach oben, bis er kniete. Er hielt sich an dem Stamm des alten Baumes, gegen den er geprallt war, fest, als er sich langsam in die Höhe zog. Bedrohlich schwankend erhob sich Leo so immer weiter, bis er sich vollständig aufgerichtet hatte und trotz der offensichtlichen Schmerzen in seinem Bein wieder hochaufgerichtet dastand.  
Ein Blick in Leos Gesicht ließ Ryan erschauern, denn in Leos ausdrucksstarken Augen lag eine Welt des Schmerzes und der unterdrückten Qual. Am meisten schockte Ryan jedoch, daß er in den Tiefen von Leos Augen jedoch noch immer Kampfeswillen und Entschlossenheit lesen konnte.

„Jetzt beende ich unseren Kampf, Roter Ranger!", rief Trakeena voller Haß, offensichtlich frustriert darüber, daß ihr Gegner immer wieder aufstand und nicht den Hauch der Möglichkeit erkennen ließ, daß er aufgeben würde. Sie hob ihren Stab dem Himmel entgegen und rief einen Satz in einer Sprache, die völlig unverständlich war. Daraufhin begann sich Energie um die Kugel mit dem Skorpion an der Spitze des Stabes zu sammeln und glühte immer bedrohlicher. Es sah sehr gefährlich aus, wie die schwarzen Blitze wie ein Gewitter die Kugel umzuckten.  
Trakeena sah zu Leo hinüber, der, noch immer schweigend, die Geschehnisse verfolgte. Seine einzige Reaktion auf Trakeenas Blick bestand darin, daß er sich von dem Stamm abstieß und langsam und unter Schmerzen einige Schritte vorwärts auf sie zutrat.

„Sie wird ihn töten!" Auch die Rangers hatten erkannt, daß sich der Kampf – sollte man das unfaire Schauspiel denn einen Kampf nennen – dem Finale näherte. Und es schien unausweichlich, daß ihr Freund unterliegen würde. Das machte die Rangers ganz wütend, da sie ihre eigene Hilflosigkeit verfluchten und gleichzeitig am liebsten auf Trakeena losgegangen wären, um Leos Verletzungen zu rächen.

„Auf Nimmerwiedersehen, Roter Ranger!", rief Trakeena und ließ die angesammelte Dunkelheit in Leos Richtung fliegen. Dieser straffte sichtlich seine Gestalt und sah dem entgegen, was im mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit den Tod bringen würde.

Doch dann – die tödlichen Energien hatten Leo schon fast erreicht – kamen plötzlich Lichtstrahlen aus dem Himmel herab und umgaben ihn wie ein vielfarbiger Schild, an dem kurz darauf die Dunkelheit abprallte und zerstob.

Die Freunde hatten, dem emotionalen Zusammenbruch nahe, das Geschehen verfolgt und fragten sich nun, was Leo gerettet hatte. Das sollte sich sofort herausstellen, denn die strahlenden Lichter verdichteten sich und heraus materialisierten sich fünf Gestalten in verschiedenfarbigen Uniformen.  
Vier der Neuankömmlinge trugen eine Uniform wie vorher Leo, nur in Grün, Blau, Gelb und Pink. Die fünfte Gestalt war in eine Rüstung aus Schwarz und Gold mit einem grünen Stein auf der Brustplatte gekleidet. Außerdem war ihr Helm mit goldenen Hörnern verziert und sie trug einen schwarzen Umhang.  
Leos Freunde waren endlich gekommen. Und nicht eine Sekunde zu früh, denn wären sie nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später gekommen, hätte es zu spät sein können.

Als er die fünf Personen wie einen schützenden Kreis um Leo herum stehen sah, sank Ryan erleichtert in sich zusammen. „Sie sind da. Endlich", seufzte er. Dann wandte er sich an seine Schwester, die noch immer zitternd zu Boden starrte und nicht bemerkt hatte, was geschehen war.  
„Dana, schau doch! Leos Freunde sind endlich da! Sie haben ihn gerettet!" Ryan hätte Dana am liebsten geschüttelt, um sie aus ihrem Schock zu befreien, doch durch die Kraftfelder konnte er nicht zu seiner Schwester gelangen. Doch seine Worte waren zu ihr durchgedrungen und Dana hob zögernd den Kopf.  
Als sie sich davon überzeugte, daß Ryan die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte, begannen ihre Tränen erneut zu fließen. „Gott sei Dank", flüsterte sie.

Neue Hoffnung bemächtigte sich der sechs Freunde und gespannt blickten sie auf die Gruppe um Leo sowie auf Trakeena. Diese wirkte zu geschockt, als daß sie für den Moment fähig gewesen wäre, etwas zu unternehmen. Das gab Leos Freunden die Gelegenheit, sich diesem zuzuwenden.

Leos Gestalt schwankte inzwischen so bedrohlich, daß der Blaue Ranger unter seinen Freunden rasch zugriff und Leo an der Taille festhielt. Dann legte der Kämpfer in Schwarz und Gold – das mußte Leos Bruder sein, vermutete Carter, der alles aufmerksam verfolgte – Leos unverletzten Arm vorsichtig um seinen Nacken, so daß dieser sich gegen ihn lehnen konnte. Mike hieß er, erinnerte sich Carter, und Leo hatte auch noch gesagt, daß er die Nachfolge des Kriegers, welcher der ‚Große Kämpfer' genannt wurde, angetreten hatte.

Eilig wandten sich auch Leos restliche Freunde den Brüdern zu und halfen Leo, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Besonders die in Pink gekleidete Gestalt schien sehr besorgt um ihn und eilte an seine andere Seite und hob die Hand an sein Gesicht. Sie strich zart über seine Wange, was Leo dazu veranlaßte, den erschöpft gesenkten Kopf wieder zu heben und etwas zu ihr zu sagen, was die Freunde auf diese Entfernung nicht verstehen konnten. Es schien sie jedoch nicht ganz zu überzeugen, denn sie schob ihre Hand stützend unter seinen Arm. Daraufhin lächelte Leo, und trotz der Schmerzen, die er haben mußte, wirkte er auf einmal sehr glücklich, als er seine Freunde um sich herum versammelt sah.

Instinktiv rückten die Sechs enger zusammen und die Rangers und Mike umarmten Leo, bis dieser geborgen in ihrer Mitte stand. Plötzlich geschah etwas, womit keiner gerechnet hatte, nicht einmal Leo und seine Freunde.  
Als sie Leo umarmten, begannen seine fünf Gefährten auf einmal zu leuchten und Energie ihrer jeweiligen Farbe löste sich von ihren Gestalten und flog auf Leo in ihrer Mitte zu. Die vielfarbigen Energien sammelten sich um dessen schlanke Gestalt. Und dann...dann vermischten sich Grün, Gelb, Schwarz, Pink und Blau plötzlich und wurden zu einem strahlenden Rot, welches sich um Leos Gestalt legte und immer heller leuchtete. Der Glanz, den das Rot ausstrahlte, war so rein und hell, daß Ryan, Carter, Joel und Chad sowie ihre zwei Freundinnen geblendet die Augen schließen mußten.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffneten und erneut zu der Gruppe der anderen Rangers blickten, holten sie erstaunt Luft. Leo trug wieder seine rote Rangeruniform! Anscheinend war es seinen Freunde gelungen, ihm mit ihrer Energie wieder die Kraft zu geben, seine Power zu kontrollieren.  
Und die nächste Überraschung sollte nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.

Leo schien sich kurz mit seinen Freunden zu beraten, dann trat er aus ihrer Mitte hervor und gemeinsam wandten die Sechs sich Trakeena zu. Doch was Ryan erstaunt Luft holen ließ, war, daß Leo sich wieder so elegant und geschmeidig bewegte wie vor seinem unfairen Kampf gegen Trakeena.  
Hatten seine Freunde ihn geheilt?, fragte sich Ryan. Oder ihm nur soviel Energie gegeben, daß er mit ihnen kämpfen konnte? Das sollte sich bald herausstellen.

Die sechs Rangers standen in einer Reihe mit Leo in der Mitte. Sein Bruder stand an seiner rechten Seite und rief nun Trakeena zu: „Du hättest mit uns rechnen sollen, Trakeena! Denn Leo ist niemals allein gewesen! Und so lange es uns gibt, wird sich daran auch nichts ändern!" Zustimmend neigten der Blaue, Gelbe und Pink Ranger die Köpfe, während der Grüne Ranger einen Schritt nach vorne trat und ausrief: „Genau! Aber wahrscheinlich wirst du das nie verstehen!"

Voller Grimm hob Trakeena ihren Stab, doch sie feuerte nicht. Statt dessen blickte sie ihre alten Gegner zornig an, schien jedoch unsicher, was sie tun sollte. Nach einem Blick auf die entschlossen wirkenden Gestalten trat sie einen Schritt zurück.

Die Rangers wollten ihr gerade folgen, als Carter und seine Freunde auf einmal wieder Leos Kommunikator piepen hörten. Leo hob den rechten Arm in die Höhe und sprach hinein. Gleich darauf entspannten sich seine Schultern und er sagte etwas zu seinen Freunden, was diese dazu veranlaßte, in die Richtung zu schauen, in der Carter und seine Teammitglieder noch immer in den Kraftfeldern gefangen saßen.

Erstaunt sahen Ryan, Chad, Dana, Kelsey, Carter und Joel, wie sich die sechs Rangers aufteilten. Während der Blaue und der Gelbe Ranger gemeinsam mit dem in Grün gekleideten weiterhin Trakeena beobachteten, um sie für den Fall eines Angriffs von ihrer Seite in Schach halten oder gegebenenfalls ihre Freunde warnen zu können, liefen die restlichen drei Rangers auf die Freunde zu.

Dabei hielt sich der Pink Ranger dicht an Leos Seite, offensichtlich, um ihm behilflich sein zu können, sollte er vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrechen. Doch Leo zeigte keine Zeichen von Müdigkeit, als er auf die eingeschlossenen Freunde zulief und vor Carters Kraftfeld stehenblieb.

„Leo! Wie geht es dir?", rief Ryan sofort, als die drei Rangers sich bei ihnen eingefunden hatten.  
Leo, der offenbar beschäftigt gewesen war, hob den Kopf und blickte in Ryans Richtung. „Es ist in Ordnung, Ryan. Es geht schon", beruhigte er seinen ängstlichen Freund. „Und ich habe Neuigkeiten für euch – gute Neuigkeiten. Alpha ist es gelungen, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, die Wirkung von Trakeenas Bann teilweise aufzuheben – wir können euch zwar noch nicht aus den Kraftfeldern befreien, aber eure Verbindung mit ihr wird getrennt werden. Dann haben meine Freunde und ich die Chance, Trakeena zu besiegen, ohne euch zu verletzen."

„Gott sei Dank", ertönte Danas erleichterte Stimme. „Nur schade, daß wir nicht mit euch gegen sie kämpfen können. Schließlich bist du nur durch uns und diesen magischen Bannspruch in diese verzweifelte Lage geraten. Wir hätten dir...euch", fügte Dana mit einem Blick auf Leos Freunde hinzu, „gerne geholfen, Trakeena zu besiegen."

Nach diesen Worten herrschte kurze Zeit Stille, wobei man Danas Gefährten ihre absolute Zustimmung ansehen konnte. Sie alle blickten bedrückt, aber doch erleichtert, daß Leo und seine Freunde nun, ohne Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen, kämpfen konnten.  
Dann verließ auf einmal der Pink Ranger Leos Seite und trat auf Dana zu.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Mit Trakeena werden wir schon fertig. Sie wird sich dafür verantworten müssen, was sie euch und...und Leo angetan hat." Bei diesem letzten Satz, der in hartem Ton hervorgestoßen worden war, zuckte Leos Kopf zu seiner Freundin herum und seine Stimme erklang: „Kendrix..."

Doch sein Bruder unterbrach ihn mit leiser, doch ebenso entschlossener Stimme: „Sie hat recht, Leo. Das weißt du. Was sie dir angetan hat, werde ich ihr nicht verzeihen. Ebenso wenig wie es Kai, Damon und Maya könnten. Also versuch nicht, Kendrix davon überzeugen zu wollen, es wäre dir nichts weiter geschehen."

Bei seinen ernsten Worten, die ein großes Maß an Gefühl beinhalteten, legte der in Schwarz und Gold gekleidete Kämpfer Leo die Hand auf die Schulter. Dieser hob daraufhin seine eigene Rechte und berührte die Hand seines Bruders.  
Dann ließ er die Schultern hängen und sagte leise: „Es geht hier nicht um mich, Mike. Aber ihr habt ja Recht, denn Trakeena ist zu gefährlich. Sie würde weiterhin Unschuldige verfolgen und verletzen. Ich hatte nur gehofft, sie würde..."

„Leo", erklang Kendrix' sanfte Stimme. „Wir haben alle gehofft, sollte Trakeena eine zweite Chance bekommen, würde sie diese besser nutzen. Wir haben uns getäuscht. Leider. Es hätte uns Einiges erspart."

Leo seufzte nur, doch dann besann er sich und hob die rechte Hand mit seinem Kommunikator an den Mund. „Alpha, hörst du mich? Wir wären bereit."  
„Alles klar, Leo. Ich schicke euch das Gerät sofort", erklang als Antwort eine Stimme, welche alle Rangers inzwischen als die von Alpha identifizieren konnten. Kurz darauf erglühte die Luft oberhalb von Leos rechter Hand in einem weißen Licht und daraus materialisierte sich ein quaderförmiges Gebilde.  
Während Carter und seine Freunde recht ratlos blickten, was das Gerät darstellen sollte, wirkte Leo, als wüßte er genau, was er in der Hand hielte. Und der Beweis dafür sollte sofort geliefert werden, denn nachdem Leo Alpha kurz gedankt hatte, traten er und seine zwei Freunde einige Schritte zurück.  
Leo richtete das Gerät in seiner Hand auf die Kraftfelder und betätigte eine Taste daran. Ein Strahl reinen Lichts schoß aus einer Öffnung des Gerätes auf die Kraftfelder zu, in denen die Lightspeed Rangers eingeschlossen waren. Als das Licht die Felder berührte, zischte es kurz, doch dann begannen sich die gelblich-grünen Energiefäden von den Energiefeldern zu lösen.

Die Freunde erwarteten, wieder einen Schmerz zu verspüren, wie schon vorher, als Trakeena den Bann über sie gelegt hatte, doch statt dessen floß auf einmal stärkende Energie wie ein wärmendes Feuer durch sie hindurch. Wärme, wie Leo sie ausstrahlte.  
Und tatsächlich, nachdem sich Trakeenas Bann, von dem Licht aus dem Gerät in Leos Hand vertrieben, aufgelöst hatte, erstrahlten die Kraftfelder plötzlich in leuchtendem Rot. Die Freunde fühlten sich dadurch sicher und beschützt und atmeten unwillkürlich auf.

Leo benachrichtigte Alpha vom Erfolg ihrer Aktion und dieser holte das Gerät zurück. Daraufhin wandte sich Leo seinem Bruder und dem Pink Ranger, die beide inzwischen wieder an seiner Seite standen, zu und sagte: „Dieses Problem wäre gelöst. Nun bleibt also nur noch Trakeena."

Dann drehte er sich um und rief seinen drei anderen Freunden, die noch immer wachsam jede von Trakeenas Bewegungen beobachteten, zu: „Kai! Maya! Damon! Wir haben es geschafft!" Die Angesprochenen drehten sich zu ihm um und der Grüne Ranger rief: „Es wurde ja auch langsam Zeit! Wir warten hier schon eine Ewigkeit! Beeilt euch mal, sonst fängt Trakeena noch ohne euch an!"  
„Angeber", murmelte Leo, doch er und seine zwei Freunde setzten sich sofort in Bewegung, um sich zu ihren Gefährten zu gesellen.

Kaum hatten sich die Galaxy Rangers mit Mike zusammengefunden, trat Trakeena mit erhobenem Stab auf die Gruppe zu und rief in schrillem Tonfall: „Nun gut, Rangers! Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur an dem Roten Ranger rächen, aber wenn ihr alle hier seid, kann ich meine Rache an euch Allen vollziehen! Dann wird man in der Galaxis wissen, daß man sich nicht ungestraft mit Trakeena anlegen darf!"

Die Angesprochenen reagierten nicht weiter auf die schmähenden Worte, sondern nahmen Kampfhaltung ein – sie wußten, Trakeena würde nun nicht mehr lange zögern, sie anzugreifen. Und tatsächlich, kaum, daß sie ausgesprochen hatte, feuerte Trakeena mit ihrem Stab auf die Gruppe von Rangers. Diese brachten sich jedoch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit, indem sie zur Seite auswichen oder über die Blitze hinwegsprangen.

Die Eleganz ihrer Bewegungen und die Sicherheit, mit der sie Trakeenas Angriffen begegneten, erstaunte Carter, Ryan und ihre Freunde. Man konnte die lange Kampferfahrung der Galaxy Rangers erkennen – erworben in vielen Gefechten mit Monstern auf dem Weg in eine neue Heimat, während sie die Raumstation Terra Venture verteidigten.

Inzwischen hatten die Rangers Trakeena eingekreist und griffen nun ihrerseits an. Der Grüne und der Blaue Ranger begannen die Attacke, gefolgt von den in Pink und Gelb gekleideten Rangern. Als Abschluß griffen Leo und sein Bruder gemeinsam Trakeena an. Doch leicht machte diese es ihnen auch nicht. Trakeena hatte sich neue Kraft beschafft, dunkle Mächte, von denen Leo den Lightspeed Rangers erzählt hatte. Mächte, die das Gleichgewicht des Kosmos zerstören könnten.  
So sah es für eine Weile nach einem Unentschieden aus, doch weder die Rangers noch ihre Gegnerin wollten sich damit zufrieden geben. Leos Freunde wollten Trakeena für das Schicksal ihres Anführers... seine Schmerzen und das Leid, welches diese ihm zugefügt hatte, zur Rechenschaft ziehen.  
Und auch Trakeena hatte ihre Gründe für ein Ausharren : ihre Rache. Sie wollte die Rangers, die sie ständig daran hinderten, die Position, welche, wie Trakeena glaubte, ihr allein zustand, einzunehmen. Nämlich Herrscherin des Bösen zu werden, gefürchtet von jeder Kreatur in der gesamten Galaxis.  
Also ging der Kampf unbarmherzig weiter.

Ryan staunte nicht schlecht über die Ausdauer, die Leo und seine Freunde an den Tag legten. Immer, wenn ihr Angriff abgewehrt wurde, standen sie wieder auf und setzten erneut zu einer Attacke an. Und dabei arbeiteten sie als ein Team...wie eine aus sechs Leuten bestehende Einheit. Harmonie und Vertrauen umgab das Teamwork der Rangers, sie deckten sich und wehrten Angriffe füreinander ab. Immer war einer von ihnen zur Stelle, wenn es gefährlich für einen Anderen wurde.  
Besonders Leo schützte seine Freunde mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Kräften – obwohl er Ryans Einschätzung nach kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch stehen mußte. Wo nahm Leo nur diese Energie her? Daß er sich überhaupt noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, war den Freunden schon ein Rätsel – daß er aber auch noch so kraftvoll kämpfen konnte, machte es noch viel erstaunlicher.

Bewundernd verfolgten sie den Lauf der Ereignisse. Es stellte sich heraus, daß eine der kämpfenden Parteien mit etwas Überraschendem aufwarten mußte, um das Gefecht für sich zu entscheiden.  
„Es muß etwas geschehen", murmelte Carter und seine Freunde nickten zustimmend. Sie alle machten sich Sorgen um Leos Gesundheitszustand. Wenn er noch lange kämpfen mußte, konnte das schwerwiegende Folgen für ihn haben. Die inneren Verletzungen und der verstauchte Knöchel mußten behandelt werden, und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

Als wenn ihre stillen Gebete erhört worden wären, passierte in den nächsten Sekunden etwas so Unglaubliches, daß es die sechs Freunde im ersten Moment gar nicht fassen konnten.

Die Galaxy Rangers hatten sich in einer Linie aufgestellt, um mit ihren Quasarraketen auf Trakeena feuern zu können. Der Angriff hinterließ Risse in Trakeenas Panzerung, aber sonst schien sie kaum angeschlagen. Sie griff immer mehr auf die dunklen Mächte zurück, die sie sich gerufen hatte. Der Preis, den sie dafür zahlen würde, kannte sie noch nicht.

Ratlos sahen sich die Rangers für eine Minute an. Im nächsten Moment traten sie überrascht einen Schritt zurück, als Trakeena ihren Kampf anscheinend beenden wollte. Dazu rief sie wieder einen Satz in der unverständlichen Sprache und...begann auf einmal zu wachsen. Dabei lachte sie schrill, denn sie glaubte wohl, jetzt nicht mehr besiegt werden zu können.

Sie stampfte mit ihrem Stab auf den Erdboden und rief damit Erschütterungen hervor, die sich in Wellen fortpflanzten. Als die Wellen die Rangers erreichten, stürzten diese fast zu Boden. Doch sie konnten sich gerade noch aneinander festhalten, um sich gegenseitig zu stützen. Gemeinsam hielten sie aus, bis die Erschütterungen aufhörten. Dann sahen sie zu Trakeena auf, die noch immer voller Häme lachte und nun den Stab zum finalen Schuß hob.

Doch in dem Moment, in dem sie feuerte, war ein Brüllen zu hören. Gleichzeitig fuhr ein Feuerstoß in Trakeenas Richtung. Die Galaxy Rangers hatten inzwischen wieder eine Reihe gebildet, da sie Trakeenas Angriff hatten ausweichen wollen. So kam es, daß der Feuerstoß direkt durch Leo hindurchfuhr, bevor er vor den Rangers eine wahre Flammenwand erschuf. An dieser Wand zerstob Trakeenas Angriff, ohne Schaden zu hinterlassen.

Kelsey und Chad hatten aufgeschrieen, als sie beobachteten, wie das Feuer Leo berührte. Sie glaubten an einen Angriff einer unbekannten Partei. Auch ihre Gefährten starrten angstvoll auf Leo. Doch Sekunden später mußten die Freunde sich zusammennehmen, um sich nicht vor Verwunderung die Augen zu reiben. Denn Leo war offensichtlich nichts geschehen. Ganz im Gegenteil, das Feuer, welches ihn berührt hatte, ließ seine Uniform in einem noch strahlenderem Rot leuchten als vorher. Und auch die geschwärzten Stellen waren verschwunden.

Kaum hatten die Freunde begriffen, daß Leo und seinen Gefährten nichts geschehen war, gab es eine weitere Überraschung für sie. Denn Leo war in dem Moment herumgefahren, wo er das Brüllen gehört hatte und gefühlt hatte, wie das Feuer ihn durchdrang. Seine Freunde hatten noch eine Sekunde auf die schützende Feuerwand geblickt, doch als sich weiteres Gebrüll vernehmen ließ, wandten auch sie sich rasch um.  
Was sie alle – die Rangers der zwei Teams sowie Trakeena – erblickten, rief verschiedene Reaktionen hervor. Am Rande der Lichtung, vor dem kleinen Wäldchen, standen sechs riesige Gestalten. Eine Gestalt sah aus wie ein Stier, war aber mit etwas, was wie Rüstung wirkte, gepanzert. Die anderen Fünf waren ein Löwe, ein Kondor, eine Wildkatze, ein Gorilla und ein Wolf.  
Diese sechs Riesen brüllten Trakeena etwas zu, was stark nach einer Herausforderung klang, erkannten die Lightspeed Rangers.  
Wer waren diese Tiere? Waren sie etwa Feinde von Trakeena? Kannten sie die Rangers?

Auf all diese Fragen sollten die Freunde sofort eine Antwort erhalten. Eine Antwort, die sie total verblüffen würde. Denn im nächsten Augenblick sahen sie Leo, wie er geradewegs auf den riesigen Löwen zulief. Dieser neigte den Kopf und sah ihm entgegen. Als Leo vor dem Löwen stehenblieb und zu diesem aufschaute, öffnete das Tier sein gewaltiges Maul...und heraus kamen Feuerschwaden, die Leos Gestalt zu umhüllen begannen.

Carter zuckte zusammen angesichts dieser Begegnung. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was zwischen Leo und dem Löwen ablief. An dem erstaunten Keuchen seiner Freunde erkannte Carter jedoch, daß er damit nicht alleine war.

Als sie Leos Lachen hörten, schauten sie wieder in seine Richtung. Erstaunt sahen sie, wie das Feuer, welches Leo umgeben hatte, sich in strahlende rote Lichtpunkte verwandelte und diese sich wie ein schützender Mantel um Leo legten. In diesem Moment neigte der Löwe sein mächtiges Haupt soweit hinunter, daß er Leo sanft anstupsen konnte, der daraufhin leicht schwankte und sich am Maul des Löwen festhielt. Sekunden später, als er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, strich Leo mit der rechten Hand zärtlich über das Gesicht seines Gefährten.

Die Freunde konnten ihn sagen hören: „Ich bin so froh, daß deine Freunde und du hier seid. Wir können eure Hilfe sehr gut gebrauchen. Und ich habe deine Gesellschaft sehr vermißt." Ein tiefes Grollen, welches jedoch eindeutig sanft und gutmütig klang, antwortete ihm und der Löwe stupste Leo erneut an. Die Schwaden aus rotleuchtender Energie, die Leo noch immer umgaben, glänzten auf und drangen dann in Leos Körper ein.

Joel hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit lange genug von Leo und dem Löwen abgewandt, um zu bemerken, daß nicht nur der Rote Ranger auf eine der sechs riesigen Gestalten zugelaufen war. Nein, auch seine Freunde hatten sich jeder zu einem der Tiere gesellt – der Gelbe Ranger zu dem Wolf, der sich auf die Erde legte, um seine Partnerin zu begrüßen. Der Grüne Ranger war zu dem Kondor gelaufen, der aufgeregt mit den Flügeln schlug, als wolle er dem Ranger etwas Wichtiges erzählen. Und der Blaue Ranger stand freudig vor dem Gorilla, der ihn mit einem Brüllen begrüßte. Bei der Wildkatze war inzwischen der Pink Ranger angekommen und streichelte dem Tier über das Fell. Blieb nur noch der Stier. Zu diesem hatte sich der Große Kämpfer gesellt und die Freunde konnten ihn sagen hören: „Du bist also auch hier. Ich freue mich, daß du gekommen bist."

Ein Schnauben antwortete ihm und der Riese warf den Kopf herum in Richtung Trakeena. „Ja, wir werden sie gemeinsam besiegen", antwortete Leos Bruder seinem Kampfgefährten.

„Ihr wollt mich besiegen? Mich?", klang da Trakeenas Stimme in die freudige Begegnung der Freunde hinein. Sie hatte sich offensichtlich von dem neuesten Schreck erholt. Die Galaxy Rangers wandten sich zu ihr um und auch ihre Kampfgefährten hoben die Köpfe wieder. Und als die sechs riesigen Tiere erneut ihr Gebrüll ertönen ließen, konnte kein Zweifel mehr an ihrer Herausforderung bestehen.

Trakeena reagierte auf diese Antwort auf die einzige ihr mögliche Weise – sie griff die Rangers an. Doch die hatten nun den Schutz ihrer Kampfgefährten, welche auch sofort zur Tat schritten. Der Kondor ließ einen herausfordernden Schrei hören und schickte Trakeenas Attacke einen Wirbelsturm an grüner Energie entgegen. Die zwei verschiedenen Energien prallten aufeinander und mit einem Donnerschlag, der Erschütterungen auslöste, die Carter und seine Freunde von den Füßen rissen, zerstoben Angriff und Verteidigung zu nichts.

Doch den Freunden war klar, daß sich das Glück gewendet hatte – zugunsten der richtigen Seite. Denn mit Hilfe ihrer riesigen Tiere konnten die Rangers Trakeena wieder in gleicher Größe entgegentreten. Und es war offensichtlich, über wieviel Macht die Gefährten der Galaxy Rangers verfügten. Atemlos verfolgten die Lightspeed Rangers, wie mühelos ein weiterer Angriff von dem roten Löwen abgewehrt wurde – eine gewaltige Garbe aus Feuer schoß aus seinem Maul und bildete erneut eine Flammenwand, welche die Rangers vor Trakeena schützte.

Doch die Galaxy Rangers hatten nicht vor, sich jetzt nur auf die Verteidigung zu beschränken. Leos Freunde wußten, daß es diesem nicht sehr gut ging, und auch ihre Kampfgefährten schienen sich der Verletzungen des Roten Rangers bewußt zu sein. Also konzentrierten sie jetzt ihre gewaltigen Kräfte darauf, Trakeena endgültig zu vernichten.

Bald war es den Galaxy Rangers gelungen, mit Hilfe ihrer riesigen Freunde ihre Gegnerin in die Enge zu treiben. Eingekesselt versuchte diese, sich mit Attacken ihrer schwarzen Blitze zu befreien, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Die Angriffe wurden fast lässig abgewehrt und sofort erwidert.

Auf einmal zögerten die Freunde. Auf Chad, Kelsey, Carter sowie Joel und die Mitchell-Geschwister wirkte es so, als wären sie sich zwar einig, was zu tun sei, doch hätten sie Skrupel, es auch zu tun. Doch sollte es tatsächlich so gewesen sein, wurden diese Zweifel sofort ausgelöscht, als Trakeena das Zögern der Freunde dazu nutzte, auf Leo zu feuern. Sie wußte, daß er von allen ihren Gegnern am schwersten verwundert war und meinte deshalb, bei ihm die größte Chance zum Sieg zu haben.  
Als wieder einmal schwarze Blitze auf Leo zuflogen, kreuzte plötzlich etwas die Flugbahn der Dunkelheit. Goldene Energien lenkten die schwarzen Blitze ab, die wirkungslos am Boden zerstoben. Leo hatte den Kopf gehoben, um seinen Beschützer anzusehen.  
Mike, der seinen Zord verwandelt hatten und nun den ToroZord zur Unterstützung besaß, hatte über seinen jüngeren Bruder gewacht. Wie er es schon immer getan hatte. Dankbar hob Leo die Hand und winkte kurz. Dann wandte er den Blick seinen anderen Freunden zu, die ihn erwartungsvoll musterten.  
Die Galaxy Rangers wirkten angespannt – wie die Lightspeed Rangers, die es verfluchten, noch immer in den Kraftfeldern festzusitzen und Leo nicht schützen zu können, waren sie sehr verärgert über Trakeenas neuesten Versuch, Leo zu verletzen, wenn nicht gar zu töten.

So waren sie auch sofort bereit, als Leo ihnen zustimmend zunickte. Jeder der Rangers hatte sich näher zu seinem Tier gesellt : Leo, Maya und Kendrix standen auf den mächtigen Köpfen ihrer Gefährten, während Kai und Damon ihren Platz auf den Schultern des Gorillas und des Kondors eingenommen hatten. Sie alle arbeiteten zusammen – erneut eine Einheit, die nun aber schon aus zwölf Mitgliedern bestand. Denn auch Mike und sein ToroZord fügten sich nahtlos in das Team ein, wie sich schon bald darauf herausstellen sollte. Noch immer bildeten die Galaxy Rangers einen geschlossenen Kreis um Trakeena.  
Auf die Lightspeed Rangers machten sie in den nächsten Momenten den Eindruck, als wären sie in Trance gefallen. Keiner der Freunde rührte sich. Bis sie plötzlich gemeinsam mit ihren Tieren zu glühen begannen. Jeder von ihnen leuchtete in seiner Farbe : Kai und sein Gorilla in klarem Himmelblau, der Kondor und sein Partner in strahlendem Grün, während Kendrix und ihre Wildkatze ein sanftes Pink und Maya sowie ihr Wolf etwas von sich gaben, das aussah wie purer Sonnenschein. Und Leo – Leo strahlte gemeinsam mit seinem Löwen ein wärmendes und hoffnungsvolles rotes Leuchten aus.

Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin lösten sich diese mächtigen Energien von den Gestalten der Rangers und ihrer Kampfgefährten, sammelte sich über ihren Köpfen zu einer Kugel vielfarbigen Lichts – die plötzlich auf Trakeena Strahlen reinsten Lichts abschoß und sie darin einhüllte.  
Als die ersten Strahlen der Energiekugel sie erreichten und berührten, schrie Trakeena auf und begann, sich zu wehren. Doch immer weiter und weiter schoß Strahl um Strahl des vielfarbigen Lichtes aus der Kugel auf sie hinab, bis Trakeena schließlich zum Aufgeben gezwungen war. Sie taumelte und brach fast in die Knie – sie war fast besiegt.

In diesem Moment ertönte Mikes Stimme und die Lightspeed Rangers konnten ihn zu seinem Zord sagen hören: „Jetzt sind wir an der Reihe, ToroZord. Laß es uns zu Ende bringen!" Der riesige Zord brüllte zustimmend und mit einem mächtigen Schlag seines Schwertes machte der Große Kämpfer vom Rücken seines Zords aus den Kampf eine Ende.  
Trakeena, besiegt von der vereinigten Kraft der Rangers, schrie noch ein letztes Mal haßerfüllt auf, bevor sie in einen gewaltigen Explosion verschwand. Dieses Mal für immer.

Stille senkte sich über die Lichtung herab, auf der so viel geschehen war.

In dem Moment, wo Trakeena besiegt worden war, war auch ihr Zauber gebrochen worden. Dadurch lösten sich auch die Kraftfelder, in denen Carter und seine Freunde gefangen gewesen waren, auf. Verwundert, daß das Hindernis, welches sie die ganze Zeit über davon abgehalten hatte, in den Kampf eingreifen zu können, plötzlich verschwunden war, standen die sechs Rangers einen Augenblick einfach nur schweigend da. Doch als sie bemerkten, daß das andere Rangerteam sich beieinander versammelt hatte und sie fröhlich ihre Kampfgefährten beglückwünschten, traten sie ein paar Schritte näher.

Leo und seine Freunde saßen ab und Ryan hörte Leo sagen: „Wir danken euch, Freunde. Euch ist es zu verdanken, daß wir Trakeena nun endgültig besiegen konnten. Sie wird kein Unheil mehr anrichten können. Vielen Dank."

Die Töne, welche die riesigen Geschöpfe daraufhin von sich gaben, lockten ein Lächeln auf die Gesichter der Lightspeed Rangers. Für sie hörte es sich so an, als wären die Giganten verlegen und versuchten, ihren Verdienst nicht zu hoch einschätzen zu lassen. Leo und seine Freunde begannen zu lachen, denn auch sie bemerkten die Verlegenheit, die ihre Freunde ergriffen hatte.

Leo trat auf seinen riesigen Löwen zu und als dieser ihm erneut seinen mächtigen Schädel zuneigte, strich er zart mit der Hand über das Gesicht des Tiers. „Ich danke dir, mein Freund", flüsterte er. Wieder grollte der Löwe, doch kurz darauf änderte sich sein Tonfall und an der Art, wie Leo aufmerkte und ihm aufmerksam zuhörte, erkannte Carter, daß das Tier Leo eine Frage stellte. „Ich denke schon, daß wir noch eine Weile bleiben werden. Wollt ihr schon nach Mirinoi zurückkehren oder bleibt ihr auch noch ein wenig hier?", antwortete Leo.

Nach einer Weile senkten die gewaltigen Geschöpfe die Köpfe und der Wolf knurrte etwas, woraufhin die Rangers sehr erfreut wirkten. „Wie schön! Dann können wir uns ja bald wieder treffen! Ich habe es sehr vermißt, mit euch zu reden. Und wir müssen euch doch auch von unseren Erlebnissen berichten", rief der Gelbe Ranger enthusiastisch aus.  
„Aber Maya, nun tu doch nicht so, als wären Ewigkeiten vergangen!", neckte der Grüne Ranger seine Teamkameradin. Diese tat daraufhin so, als würde sie ihn in die Schulter boxen.

„Lange genug war es schon", sagte da Leo leise. „Aber nun sind wir ja wieder vereint."

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Abschieds traten die sechs gigantischen Tiere etwas zurück. Dann lösten sie sich in Wolken vielfarbiger Energie auf, die dem Himmel entgegen, davonflogen.

Erneut herrschte kurz Stille, die aber schon bald durchbrochen wurde von dem enthusiastischen Ausruf des Grünen Rangers: „Wir haben es geschafft, Freunde! Trakeena ist nun auf immer und ewig Geschichte!"

Erleichtert und voller Freude fielen sich die Freunde in die Arme – bis auf einmal Leo schwankte und sich die Seite hielt. Im nächsten Augenblick leuchtete rote Energie um ihn herum auf und er verwandelte sich zurück. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hielt er den rechten Arm an sich gepreßt und wirkte zu Tode erschöpft.  
Als er stolperte, war schon sein Bruder zur Stelle und stützte ihn. Vorsichtig ging er in die Knie und zog dabei Leo mit sich, der sich ohnehin kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Schließlich saß Leo auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken an Mike gelehnt, der stützend hinter seinem Bruder kniete.

„Leo!", schrieen seine Freunde entsetzt auf. Während sie die wenigen Schritte auf die zwei Brüder zuliefen, verwandelten auch sie sich zurück. So konnten die Lightspeed Rangers, die noch immer wie angewurzelt an ihrem Platz verharrten, beobachten, daß auch dieses Team aus vier jungen Männern und zwei Mädchen bestand.

Die Blonde, welche vorher der Pink Ranger gewesen war, kniete sich vor Leo hin und nahm sein Gesicht sanft in ihre Hände. Sie schien ihn etwas zu fragen, denn ihre anderen Freunde wirkten, als würden sie angespannt zuhören. Sie alle hatten sich niedergelassen, so daß sie nun in einem Kreis um Leo und seinen Bruder herum auf den Knien lagen.  
Dana und der Rest ihrer Gefährten konnten erkennen, daß jeder von ihnen Leo berührte, um sich davon zu überzeugen, daß es diesem nicht allzu schlecht ging. Tiefe Sorge stand in ihren Gesichtern geschrieben, die sich auch von Leos Worten nicht vertreiben ließ. Als der junge Mann in Blau sich über Leo beugte, kam er versehentlich an dessen linkes Bein. Leo konnte ein schmerzerfülltes Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern, woraufhin sein Freund sichtlich erschrocken zurückfuhr und Leo ängstlich ansah.

Als das geschah, kam auf einmal Leben in Joels bis dahin ungewöhnlich ruhige Gestalt und er lief auf die Gruppe zu, indem er laut rief: „Seid vorsichtig mit seinem Bein! Der Knöchel ist verstaucht, was höllisch wehtun muß! Das Bein muß jetzt ruhiggestellt werden, sonst hat Leo noch mehr Schmerzen!"

Aufgeschreckt hoben die Galaxy Rangers die Köpfe und sahen Joel entgegen. Diesem folgten seine fünf Freunde auf dem Fuße, denn auch sie wollten sehen, wie es Leo jetzt ging. Als sich die Sechs aber der Gruppe um Leo bis auf wenige Meter genähert hatte, verlangsamten sich auf einmal ihre Schritte, bis sie stehenblieben und unsicher zu Boden blickten.  
Sie alle hatten Angst, daß Leos Freunde darüber verärgert sein würden, daß sie ihm nicht geholfen hatten. Und im Gegenteil auch noch der Grund für seine schweren Verletzungen waren. Was jedoch noch schlimmer sein würde, wäre, wenn Leo, nun, da der Kampf vorbei war, nichts mehr mit ihnen zutun haben wollte. Das alles setzte den sechs Freunden so sehr zu, daß sie es nicht wagten, den Blick zu heben.

Dann ertönte auf einmal Leos sanfte Stimme: „Leute, darf ich euch mit meinen neuen Freunden bekanntmachen? Die Lightspeed Rangers. Maya, dein Gegenstück wäre Kelsey. Damon, der grüne Lightspeed Ranger heißt Joel. Ich glaube, ihr Beide werdet euch super verstehen."  
Ungläubig hoben die Rangers die Köpfe. Leos Stimme klang so warm und verzeihend. Sollte er ihnen wirklich nichts nachtragen? Immerhin stellte er sie seinen Freunden vor. Sollten sie es also wagen?

Nach kurzem Zögern blickten die Sechs Leo ins Gesicht, der ihnen zulächelte. Er lehnte an der Brust seines älteren Bruders, der seine Arme beschützend um Leo geschlungen hatte und ihn stützte. Auch er wirkte nicht verärgert, nur besorgt um Leo. Ebenso wie seine Freunde, die nun die Lightspeed Rangers neugierig musterten.  
Joel bekam von Damon ein erstauntes Grinsen als Reaktion auf Leos Aussage, daß sie sich gut verstehen würden. Kurz darauf zuckte Damon die Schultern, als wolle er sagen ‚Warum nicht?'. Anscheinend hatte er nichts dagegen, mit Joel befreundet zu sein.

Leo fuhr inzwischen fort, seine Freunde gegenseitig vorzustellen. „Kai, Chad trägt für dieses Team die blaue Uniform. Und Kendrix, darf ich dir Dana vorstellen? Captain Mitchells Tochter, und Schwester von Ryan, dem Titanium Ranger." Damit wies Leo mit der Hand von Dana zu Ryan, die auch dicht beieinander standen. „Ryans Position entspricht wohl am ehesten der deinigen, Mike", fügte Leo noch erklärend hinzu, während er den Kopf drehte, um seinem Bruder ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Aber ich darf nicht vergessen, euch noch jemanden vorzustellen, Freunde", sagte Leo, indem er den Blick Carter zuwandte. Mit einem Lächeln sagte er an seine Gefährten gewandt: „Das ist Carter, der Rote Lightspeed Ranger."

Immer noch etwas verwirrt und unsicher, rührten sich die sechs Rangers der Erde nicht. Doch als sie von Leos Freunden freundliche Worte zur Begrüßung vernahmen, kroch langsam aber sicher ein Lächeln auf ihre Gesichter, als sie erleichtert aufatmeten. Zwar hatte sich keiner der Galaxy Rangers erhoben, aber das war damit zu begründen, daß sie besorgt um Leo waren, und nahe bei ihm bleiben wollten. Doch Carter und seine Teamkameraden waren sich der Blicke mehr als bewußt, die sie forschend, aber freundlich musterten. „Schön, euch alle kennenzulernen", übernahm nun Maya das Gespräch. Als sie die Sprecherin näher musterten, erkannten die Lightspeed Rangers, daß das Mädchen mit den langen, braunen Locken eine für ihr Alter ungewöhnliche Ruhe ausstrahlte. Sie wirkte älter – und als wüßte sie viel mehr über den Lauf der Dinge, als man auf den ersten Blick erkennen konnte.

„Ist mit euch alles in Ordnung? Chad?", war erneut Leos Stimme zu vernehmen. Er klang erschöpft und müde, doch auch ehrlich besorgt. Als Carter ihn fragend ansah, erkannte er in Leos Augen neben all dem Schmerz auch Sorge um ihn und seine Freunde.  
Gerade, als er Leo fragen wollte, warum er sich nach ihrem Gesundheitszustand erkundigte, wo doch der seine so bedenklich war, fiel ihm Trakeenas Falle ein. Dachte Leo etwa noch immer über den Bann nach, der ihnen kurz Schmerzen bereitet hatte? Aber er hatte doch so viel mehr Schmerzen aushalten müssen als sie! Doch genau das war es, wurde Carter nach einem Blick in Leos grüne Augen bewußt. So nickte er Leo nur beruhigend zu, während Ryan sagte: „Mit uns ist alles in Ordnung, Leo. Dank dir."

Chad blickte überrascht, als sich Leo daraufhin an ihn direkt wandte und ihn fragend ansah. Als er die Stirn runzelte und ebenso fragend zurückschaute, wanderte Leos Blick zu seinen Händen und dann wurde es Chad klar. Leo meinte die Brandblasen an seinen Händen, die er sich durch den Kontakt mit dem Kraftfeld zugezogen hatte! Daß er sich darüber noch Sorgen machen konnte! Chad war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen davon, wie Leo offensichtlich seine Prioritäten setzte. Zuerst alle anderen, bevor er endlich an sich selbst dachte.  
Darum beeilte sich Chad zu sagen: „Meinen Händen geht es schon wieder besser. Es waren nur leichte Verbrennungen, die schnell wieder heilen werden. Keine Sorge, Leo."  
„Zum Glück. Dann ist es ja gut", atmete Leo erleichtert auf.

Dann, während er sich weiter zurücklehnte und sein Kopf an der Schulter seines Bruders zu liegen kam, schloß er erschöpft, aber beruhigt, die Augen. Als aber mehrere Momente vergingen, ohne daß er die Augen wieder öffnete, fragte Kai besorgt: „Leo? Geht es dir sehr schlecht?"  
Ein sanftes, aber sehr müdes Lächeln überflog Leos Züge, als er leise sagte : „Es geht mir jetzt gut, Kai."

Daraufhin entspannte sich Kai kurz, doch als er sah, wie die Besorgnis in Mikes Augen schlagartig zunahm, richtete er sich wieder kerzengerade auf. „Mike?", fragte er. „Was ist?"  
Doch Mike achtete gar nicht auf ihn, konzentrierte sich statt dessen ganz auf seinen jüngeren Bruder. „Leo? Leo, wach auf! Du darfst jetzt nicht einschlafen! Was hast du?" Angst klang in der Stimme des Älteren mit, als sich seine Arme instinktiv fester um seinen Bruder schlossen.  
Dabei kam seine Hand auf Leos rechter Seite zu liegen und kurz darauf bemerkte Mike Feuchtigkeit daran. Blut. Leo blutete sehr stark. Offensichtlich war die Wunde an Leos Seite weiter aufgebrochen durch die Anstrengungen, die Leo unternommen hatte. Alarmiert schreckte Mike zusammen, als er das viele Blut an seiner Hand sah. Dann nahm er sich sichtlich zusammen, doch er konnte die Verzweiflung nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen, als er Leo sanft rüttelte und rief: „Leo! Hörst du mich?"

Inzwischen waren alle um die zwei Brüder versammelt, erschrocken über Mikes ängstliches Verhalten und Leos plötzlich so reglose Gestalt.  
„Was hat er denn auf einmal, Mike?", fragte Damon voller Besorgnis.  
Mike blickte auf und erklärte: „Leo verliert viel Blut, und das, verbunden mit seinen anderen Verletzungen, schwächt ihn sehr. Aber er darf jetzt nicht einschlafen! Würde er jetzt einschlafen, könnte er ins Koma fallen – und das wäre sehr kritisch in seinem Zustand! Es könnte sein, daß er dann nicht..." Mike beendete den Satz nicht, doch auch so wußten die Freunde alle, was er meinte und ihre Angst um Leo nahm rapide zu. Aufgeregt scharten sie sich um die Brüder, unschlüssig, was sie machen sollten.

Aber, als wenn er spüren würde, welche Sorgen sich alle seine Freunde um ihn machten, flatterten Leos Augenlider und er sah sie aus seinen tiefgrünen Augen an. „Ich bin doch noch hier", flüsterte er.  
„Leo! Zum Glück!", rief Mike erleichtert.  
„Mike, mach dir keine unnötigen Sorgen. Ich brauchte nur eine Minute, um mich ein wenig auszuruhen."

Leos beruhigende Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung offenbar total auf seinen älteren Bruder. „Sag mir nicht, ich solle mir keine Sorgen um dich machen, kleiner Bruder! Das habe ich immer getan und werde es auch in Zukunft tun! Und bei den Verletzungen, die du hast, habe ich auch allen Grund dazu! Du mußt sofort in ärztliche Behandlung!", antwortete Mike bestimmt.

„Das wird schon wieder, Mike", flüsterte Leo. Doch es war allen klar, daß Leo inzwischen am Ende seiner Kräfte war. Vor allem Carter, Ryan und dem Rest der Lightspeed Rangers war es sowieso ein Rätsel, daß Leo so lange durchgehalten hatte. Bei all den Verletzungen und den daraus resultierenden Schmerzen, die Leo erduldet hatte, hätte jeder Andere schon lange vorher aufgegeben. Doch Leo hatte seine eigene Sicherheit zurückgestellt, um seinen Freunden zu helfen und sie zu schützen.

Kai blickte Leo voller Sorge ins Gesicht, als er sagte: „Mike hat Recht, du brauchst jetzt unbedingt ärztliche Versorgung, Leo! Also hör' auf..."  
Leo unterbrach ihn, indem er sagte: „Ist ja schon gut, Kai." Er sah seinen Freund aus seinen smaragdgrünen Augen eine Weile still an, bevor er seufzte: „Kaum sind wir wieder zusammen, hältst du mir Vorträge darüber, was ich tun soll. Was mache ich bloß mit dir?" Bei seinen letzten Worten blitzte es schelmisch in Leos Augen auf. Kai wurde erst blaß, dann rot vor Verlegenheit, als er die Blicke der Lightspeed Rangers bemerkte, die den Wortwechsel erstaunt verfolgt hatten.

Doch er schien seine Haltung schnell wiederzugewinnen, als er Leo antwortete: „Die Frage ist wohl eher, was machen wir nur mit dir? Und ich werde es dir sagen – wir bringen dich zu DECA und verarzten dich. Und zwar sofort!" Jetzt lag ein bestimmender Tonfall in Kais Stimme, der die Lightspeed Rangers aufhorchen ließ. Anscheinend hatte auch der Blaue Galaxy Ranger Erfahrung damit, Befehle zu erteilen.

Auch wenn Leo noch die Kraft gehabt hätte, gegen Kais Anweisung zu protestieren, gegen alle seine Freunde gemeinsam kam er nicht an. Selbst die Lightspeed Rangers hatten diesen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, der ihm überdeutlich sagte, daß er keine Chance hatte.

Also seufzte Leo und machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben. Doch als er sein linkes Bein versuchsweise belastete, knickte er ein und griff haltsuchend nach Mike, der sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte, um Leo zu stützen. Leo konnte einen schmerzerfüllten Laut nicht unterdrücken und er hielt sich erneut die rechte Seite, an der man jetzt den Blutfleck erkennen konnte, der sich auf dem T-Shirt rasch ausbreitete.

„Langsam, Leo!" Damon eilte seinem Anführer und Freund gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Hilfe, und schob seinen Arm unter Leos, um das Gewicht, welches auf dessen linkem Bein lastete, zu vermindern. Leo atmete gequält aus, bevor er sich an Damon wandte und ihn dankend ansah. Mike schloß seinen Griff fester um Leos anderen Arm und auch er stützte seinen Bruder somit ab.

In diesem Moment trat Kai näher und schaute sich kurz Leos Bauchwunde an. Dann nahm er sein blaues Shirt und riß es in Streifen. Diese wollte er gerade dazu benutzen, die Wunde zu verbinden, als sie ihm Kendrix aus der Hand nahm. Nach einem Blick in ihr Gesicht fügte sich Kai darein, denn er wußte, daß Kendrix besser im Behandeln von Verletzungen war als er. Sie war schließlich nicht umsonst die Krankenschwester des Teams, die sie geschickt und professionell verarztete, wurden sie im Kampf gegen ein Monster verwundet. Auch Maya trat näher an ihre Freunde heran und assistierte Kendrix, bis die zwei Mädchen es geschafft hatte, Leos blutende Wunde provisorisch zu verbinden.

„So müßte es für den Moment gehen", meinte Kendrix. Dann hob sie den Kopf und sah Leo besorgt ins Gesicht. Dieser wirkte von Minute zu Minute erschöpfter, doch er hielt sich mit allerletzter Kraft aufrecht. „Nur noch eine kurze Weile, Leo. Dann kannst du dich ausruhen", sagte Kendrix und strich Leo sanft eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Leo antwortete nicht, doch er lächelte seine Freundin kurz voller Wärme an.

„Dann los, Freunde. Laßt uns keine weitere Zeit verschwenden", sagte Mike und bedeutete seinen Gefährten, sich zu versammeln.  
„Wo wollt ihr denn hin mit Leo?", fragte da Carter. Ihm und seinen Teamkameraden stand ebenfalls die Sorge um Leo ins Gesicht geschrieben und nun traten sie alle Sechs näher.

Mike antwortete: „Wir wollen ihn auf unsere Krankenstation bringen. Unser Raumschiff ist ganz gut eingerichtet, da wir dort schon öfter Wunden pflegen mußten."

„Aber ihr könnt ihn doch zu uns in die Basis bringen! Unser Doktor ist sehr gut und Leo wird all die Pflege erhalten, die er braucht!" Kelsey hatte diese Worte hervorgestoßen. Joel und Dana nickten aufgeregt und auch Carter, Ryan und Chad sah man ihre Zustimmung an.

Ryan fügte hinzu: „Wir haben Leo nicht gegen Trakeena helfen können! Laßt uns euch wenigstens bei seiner Genesung behilflich sein! Bitte", fügte er fast flehentlich hinzu. Bedrückt sahen die Lightspeed Rangers zu Boden, doch ihr Wille, ihren neuen Freunden Unterstützung zu gewähren, war sehr deutlich.

„Gut. Aber wir müssen uns beeilen", erklang da Mikes Stimme. Carter nickte und wies in die Richtung ihres Fahrzeugs. „Es ist nicht weit bis zur Basis."

Kai unterbrach Carters nächsten Satz, indem er sagte: „Es gibt einen schnelleren Weg als mit eurem Jeep." Damit wies er auf den Transporter an seinem Handgelenk. Er winkte den Lightspeed Rangers zu und sagte: „Kommt her zu uns, damit wir euch mitnehmen können."

Instinktiv gesellten sich Carter, Ryan, Chad, Kelsey, Dana und Joel zu ihren neuen Freunden, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatten, was nun passieren würde. Da Damon und Mike Leo stützten, streckten Maya, Kai und Kendrix jeweils zweien der Lightspeed Rangers ihre Hand entgegen.  
„Ihr müßt euch einfach nur festhalten", sagte Maya beruhigend zu Joel und Chad, die etwas angespannt wirkten. Ein verlegenes Lächeln war die Antwort der Beiden. Auch Carter und Kelsey, die jetzt Kendrix' ausgestreckte Hand ergriffen hatten, versuchten sich zu entspannen, ebenso wie die Mitchell-Geschwister, die bei Kai standen.

„Es wird euch nichts Schlimmes passieren", klang da Leos sanfte Stimme auf. Er stützte sich auf seinen Bruder und sah die Freunde lächelnd an. In seinen Augen kämpfte Schmerz gegen die überwältigende Erschöpfung – und doch fand er noch die Kraft und Zeit, sie zu beruhigen. Verlegen, aber doch voller Dankbarkeit, blickten die Lightspeed Rangers auf ihren Freund. „Dann los."

Mike hob den rechten Arm mit dem Transporter und Augenblicke lösten sich er, Damon und Leo in Strahlen schwarz-goldenen, grünen und roten Lichts auf. Kendrix, Kai und Maya sahen ihren Freunden hinterher und nach einem Blick auf ihre neuen Freunde, die sich inzwischen entspannt hatten, nickten sich die Drei zu und berührten ihre eigenen Transporter. Strahlen vielfarbigen Lichts schossen dem Himmel entgegen – nur, um sich wenige Sekunden später mitten im Kommandoraum der Mariner Bay Basis wieder zu den neun Rangers zu werden.

Das nächste Kapitel folgt, sobald ich ein, zwei Kommis gekriegt habe...also, ran ans Antworten!

Ich danke **Mondwolf** für den Kommi zu Chapter 3.

CU, geministarlight


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5:**

Kurzzeitig irritiert wegen der ungewohnten Art des Reisens und dem raschen Ortswechsel, blinzelten Carter und seine Freunde. Doch ebenso rasch hatten sie sich wieder gefangen, als Kendrix zu ihren drei Freunden, die ein Stück weit entfernt standen, sagte: „Leo? Mike, ist mit Leo alles in Ordnung?"

Mike wandte sich ein wenig um und seine Augen zeigten einen ängstlichen Ausdruck, auch wenn seine Stimme ruhig und besonnen klang: „Nein, Kendrix, es geht im nicht sehr gut. Würde uns bitte jemand helfen?", wandte Mike sich dann an die Anwesenden.

Sofort kam Leben in die Leute und mehrere Personen eilten auf die drei jungen Männer zu, um zu helfen. Und aus dem Hintergrund erklang die befehlende Stimme von Captain Mitchell, die rief: „Rufen Sie Doktor Johannsen! Und die Krankenstation muß bereit sein für einen Notfall!"

„Aye, Sir", antwortete einer der Wachposten sofort, blickte noch einmal besorgt auf Leos blutende Wunde und eilte dann im Laufschritt aus dem Raum Richtung Krankenstation. Währenddessen hatte sich der Captain den versammelten Rangers genähert.

Mit einem Blick erkannte er, daß alle von ihnen – mit Ausnahme von Leo – unverletzt waren, sah man einmal von einigen kleineren Schrammen und Prellungen sowie Chads Verbrennungen ab. In diesem Moment ertönte hinter dem Captain eine Stimme, die sagte: „Hier ist ein Stuhl, Sir."

Mit einem Blick auf Leo, auf dessen Stirn sich Schweißperlen gesammelt hatten und welcher sich nur noch mit allergrößter Mühe und durch die Unterstützung seiner zwei Freunde aufrecht halten konnte, fügte die Wache hinzu: „Dann kann er sich setzen, bis der Doktor eintrifft."

Leo sah auf und erkannte den Wachmann – Korporal Stevens. Ein schwaches Lächeln erhellte kurzzeitig Leos Züge, als er dem Offizier antwortete : „Danke, Korporal. Doch wenn ich mich jetzt setze, komme ich nicht mehr hoch. Also lasse ich das lieber." Korporal Stevens blickte daraufhin noch besorgter, doch er unterließ es, Leo umstimmen zu wollen. Vielmehr trat er einen Schritt zurück und sah ungeduldig in die Richtung, in die der andere Wachposten verschwunden war.

„Der Arzt dürfte gleich hier sein", flüsterte Kai Leo tröstend zu. Leo nickte nur, alle Kräfte darauf konzentriert, nicht inmitten des Kontrollraumes zusammenzubrechen.

In diesem Augenblick kam eine hohe Gestalt mit wehendem Kittel in den Raum gestürzt und rief: „Da bin ich, Sir! Wo ist mein Patient?"  
„Gott sei Dank, Doktor Johannsen!", sagte Dana voller Erleichterung. „Schnell, Leo braucht Ihre Hilfe!„

Die Ärztin wandte sich der Gruppe der Rangers zu und hatte schnell erkannt, wer mit ‚Leo' gemeint war. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie sich den jungen Mann an, der sich anscheinend nur noch durch reine Willenskraft auf den Beinen hielt. Hier war schnelle Hilfe angesagt und so eilte Doktor Johannsen auf Damon, Mike und Leo zu. Sie sah sich kurz die Bauchwunde an, bemerkte auch, daß Leo sein linkes Bein kaum belastete – und ergriff die Initiative. „Sofort auf die Krankenstation mit ihm! Warum ist er noch nicht längst dort und wird versorgt?"  
Dieser Satz machte auch dem Letzten klar, daß Leos Zustand besorgniserregend war.

„Zeigen Sie uns den Weg und mein Bruder wird sofort dort sein, Doktor", antwortete Mike ernst. Besorgt festigte er seinen Griff um Leos Arm und sah auf diesen herab. Mike entging nicht der fiebrige Glanz, der sich in Leos grüne Augen geschlichen hatte und wie dieser sich in den letzten Minuten immer stärker auf ihn und Damon gestützt hatte. Leo war am Ende mit seiner Kraft. Er brauchte viel Ruhe und Pflege, damit seine Wunden heilen konnten.

„Hier entlang. Aber seien Sie vorsichtig mit seinen Verletzungen! Jede falsche Bewegung bringt Ihrem Freund neue Schmerzen", sagte Doktor Johannsen und eilte den Freunden voran Richtung Krankenzimmer.

Mit Bedacht, aber doch so schnell es ging, halfen Damon und Mike Leo die wenigen Meter bis zu der Station, doch es erschien ihnen wie Meilen, da sie merkten, wie Leo bei jedem Schritt schmerzhaft zusammenzuckte und die Qual in seinen Augen weiter zunahm. Doch es kam kein Laut über seine Lippen, kein Protest gegen die manchmal doch versehentlich recht unsanfte Behandlung. Als sie endlich in dem Krankenzimmer angelangt waren, atmeten die zwei Freunde erleichtert auf, da sie nun Leo auf das Bett legen und er somit schon einmal sein verletztes Bein entlasten konnte.

Mike setzte sich sofort auf die Bettkante, ergriff die Hand seines Bruders und drückte sie fest. Leo reagierte darauf mit einem schwachen Gegendruck und sah seinen älteren Bruder an. Seine Augen blickten voller Liebe auf Mike und schienen diesem sagen zu wollen, er solle sich keine Sorgen machen.

Während der nächsten Minuten, in denen Doktor Johannsen die schwere Bauchverletzung säuberte und verband sowie sich um den verstauchten Knöchel und die unzähligen kleineren Wunden an Brust, Armen und Beinen kümmerte, sagte keiner der Anwesenden etwas. Selbst die restlichen Rangers – Galaxy oder Lightspeed – die es sich nicht hatten nehmen lassen, bei ihrem verwundeten Freund zu bleiben, verharrten in Begleitung von Captain Mitchell still in einer Ecke des Krankenzimmers. Damon hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt, so daß nur noch Mike am Bett seines Bruders saß.

Als die Ärztin endlich fertig war, seufzte sie zufrieden. Sie hatte alles in ihrer Macht Stehende getan, um ihren Patienten bestmöglich zu versorgen. Und es sah ganz danach aus, als würde er es mit viel Ruhe und Pflege überstehen und wieder ganz gesund werden.

Der junge Mann hatte eine erstaunlich hohe Schmerzgrenze, hatte Doktor Johannsen bemerkt. Schon vorher hatte er sicher grauenhafte Qualen erduldet, doch während sie seine Wunden versorgt hatte, hatte er außer einem gelegentlichen schmerzhaften Zusammenzucken keinen Ton von sich gegeben.

Doktor Johannsen empfand spontane Hochachtung und Sympathie für ihren Patienten und verhehlte dies auch nicht, so daß ihre Stimme wärmer als sonst klang, als sie zu Leo sagte: „So, daß wär's. Jetzt gebe ich Ihnen noch eine schmerzstillende Spritze und Sie können sich endlich ausruhen."  
Dabei lächelte sie ihren Patienten an, der sie aus seinen ausdrucksstarken smaragdgrünen Augen stillschweigend ansah und ihr dann zunickte. Ein kleines Lächeln zeigte sich in seinen Mundwinkeln, als er sie ansah, so als wolle er sagen _‚Wenn es Sie glücklich macht, meinetwegen'_.

So zog der Doktor eine Spritze mit einem Schmerzstiller auf und injizierte sie Leo an seinem Arm. Durch die Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit, die Leo beherrschten, zeigte sich die Wirkung des Mittels fast sofort. Leos Kopf neigte sich der Seite zu, an der sein Bruder saß und seine Augen schlossen sich. Sekunden später zeigte sich am gleichmäßigen Heben und Senken seiner Brust, daß er eingeschlafen war.

„Doktor?", erklang Captain Mitchells leise Stimme. „Wie geht es ihm jetzt?"

Doktor Johannsen schaute den Captain an und antwortete ebenso leise: „Den Umständen entsprechend ganz gut. Es ist ein Wunder, daß er sich so lange aufrecht halten konnte. Er hat sehr viel Blut durch die schwere Bauchverletzung verloren und ein leichtes Fieber bekommen, doch mit viel Ruhe wird er sich wieder erholen. Der Knöchel ist verstaucht und wird ihm noch einige Zeit Schmerzen bereiten, doch werden die Schrammen und sonstigen kleineren Verletzungen bald verheilt sein."

Ernst fügte sie hinzu: „Es war sehr knapp, Sir." Der Captain wirkte für einen Moment wie erstarrt und auch die Rangers wurden alle um eine Schattierung bleicher, als ihnen das ganze Ausmaß dessen, was hätte geschehen können, klar wurde.

Automatisch richteten sich aller Blicke auf Leos schlafende Gestalt in dem Krankenbett. So sahen sie, wie Mike auf Leo hinunterblickte und die Erleichterung klar und deutlich in seinen Zügen geschrieben stand. Brüderliche Liebe, vermischt mit Angst um das Leben des Jüngeren, lag in Mikes Augen, als er Leo sanft und voller Zärtlichkeit eine braune Haarsträhne aus der Stirn strich. Dann schloß Mike auf einmal die Augen und während er Leos Hand, die er noch immer festhielt, drückte, holte er tief Atem.

Kendrix löste sich aus der Gruppe der Freunde und lief die wenigen Schritte auf die zwei Brüder zu. Sie trat neben Mike und legte ihm die Hand sanft auf die Schulter. Erstaunt bemerkte sie das Beben unter ihren Fingern. Mike zitterte und klammerte sich an Leos Hand, als wäre sie sein einziger Halt. „Mike", flüsterte Kendrix.

Spontan schlang sie ihre Arme um Mikes Körper, um ihn zu trösten. Doch in diesem Moment fing auch Kendrix zu zittern an. Ihre Angst, die fast ebenso groß wie die Mikes gewesen war, brach sich Bahn. So hielten sich die Beiden gegenseitig fest und spendeten sich den Trost, den sie nach der Angst um einen geliebten Menschen mehr als nötig hatten.

Sekunden später waren auch Maya, Kai und Damon bei ihnen und die Fünf verarbeiteten gemeinsam die Sorgen, die sie um ihren Anführer gehegt hatten. Jetzt, da er sich bald wieder auf dem Wege der Besserung befinden würde, konnten sie nicht mehr verbergen, wie groß ihre Angst um ihn gewesen war. Doch die Gegenwart der Anderen gab jedem von ihnen Kraft und spendete Mut und Zuversicht.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie sich stillschweigend festgehalten hatten, traten die fünf Freunde wieder ein wenig auseinander. Kendrix beugte sich über Leos Gestalt und küßte ihn sanft auf die Stirn, was diesem im Schlaf ein Lächeln entlockte. Sekunden später leuchtete ein kleines silbernes Medaillon, welches Leo um den Hals trug, rotschimmernd auf und verbreitete einen beruhigenden und warmen, aber auch Fröhlichkeit ausstrahlenden Schein. Auf einmal schien der Raum viel freundlicher und heller, so als wäre ein dunkle Wolke verschwunden, welche die Sonne am Scheinen gehindert hätte.

„Leo", flüsterte Mike. Er hob seine rechte Hand zum Hals und holte unter seinem T-Shirt ein Medaillon hervor, welches dem glich, das sein Bruder trug. Mike umfaßte das Amulett mit seiner Hand und schloß kurz die Augen. Dann lächelte er und indem er die Augen wieder öffnete, sagte er zu seinen Freunden: „Er wird wieder, Freunde. Jetzt weiß ich, daß Leos Wunden mit Sicherheit heilen werden." Damit steckte er sein Medaillon wieder unter das T-Shirt, während seine Freunde sich freudestrahlend ansahen. Sie wirkten überzeugt, daß Mike mit seinen Worten Recht behalten würde.

Verwirrt hatten Captain Mitchell, die Lightspeed Rangers und Doktor Johannsen die Ereignisse verfolgt. Was hatte es mit dem Medaillon auf sich? Wie konnte sich Mike auf einmal so sicher sein, daß sein Bruder sich wieder erholen würde? Scheinbar gab es in der Gruppe der Galaxy Rangers und vor allem zwischen Leo und Mike Verbindungen, deren emotionale Stärke außerhalb der normaler Beziehungen lag.  
Unwillkürlich traten die Freunde näher auf Leo zu, um sich davon zu überzeugen, daß er ruhig schlief.

Doch dies rief Doktor Johannsens Unwillen hervor, die leise, aber bestimmt sagte: „Bitte gehen Sie jetzt alle. Mein Patient braucht vor allem Ruhe, damit er sich von den erlittenen Strapazen erholen kann. Und ich denke", fügte sie mit einem Blick auf die erschöpften Gesichter aller Rangers hinzu, „daß auch der Rest von Ihnen Schlaf jetzt dringend nötig hat. Also bitte."

Zuerst wollten die Freunde um Carter widersprechen, doch ein Blick in Captain Mitchells Gesicht sagte ihnen, daß er Doktor Johannsen vollkommen zustimmte. Und auch wenn die sechs Freunde gerne noch eine Weile bei Leo geblieben wären, um sicher zu sein, daß er sich wieder erholen würde, entschieden sie sich doch dazu, vorerst nachzugeben. Schließlich hatte der Doktor Recht damit, daß Ruhe jetzt am nötigsten für Leo war. Die Rangers wollten nichts tun, was seine Genesung verzögern würde.

Auch Kendrix, Maya sowie Kai und Damon zögerten noch lange, bevor sie sich schließlich widerstrebend von ihrem Freund und Anführer trennten. Doch im Moment schlief Leo friedlich und sie konnten nichts weiter für ihn tun. So gesellten sie sich zögerlich zu ihren neuen Freunden, den Lightspeed Rangers.

Doch als sie den Raum gemeinsam mit Captain Mitchell und Doktor Johannsen verlassen wollten, bemerkten sie, daß Mike nicht bei ihnen war. Sie drehten sich um und sahen ihn noch immer am Bett seines jüngeren Bruders sitzen und dessen Schlaf bewachen. Als würde er die Blicke der Anwesenden spüren, hob er den Kopf und sagte: „Ich werde hier bei Leo bleiben." Im nächsten Moment kam er der Ärztin zuvor, die schon zum Widerspruch ansetzte. „Ich werde meinen Bruder nicht verlassen, ehe er nicht wieder erwacht ist."

„Aber...", setzte Doktor Johannsen an, verstummte jedoch, als sie das entschlossene Leuchten in Mikes Augen sah. Er würde keinen Zentimeter von der Seite seines Bruders weichen, solange dieser schlief, erkannte die Ärztin. Unwillkürlich war sie gerührt von der Hingabe und Liebe, mit welcher diese zwei Brüder aneinander hingen. Die so stark war, daß der Eine nicht von dem Anderen getrennt sein wollte, ließ es sich vermeiden.

So nickte Doktor Johannsen Mike nur stillschweigend zu und drehte sich um. Sie scheuchte die Anderen vor sich her, doch an der Tür konnten sie es sich alle nicht verkneifen, noch einmal zurückzublicken. Sie sahen, daß Mike sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte und mit diesem ganz nahe an das Bett seines schlafenden Bruders gerückt war. Wieder hielt er Leos Hand und strich ihm sanft über die Stirn. Als Antwort darauf entspannte sich Leo weiter und er lächelte erneut, als hätte er einen schönen Traum.

Als Mike sah, wie Leo immer ruhiger und friedlicher wurde, trat ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf seine Züge und in seinen Augen zeigte sich ein warmer Glanz. Dann, plötzlich, die Anwesenden wollten ihren Augen kaum trauen, begann erneut Leos Medaillon zu leuchten – und ebenso das Amulett von Mike.

Dieser holte das Seinige wieder unter seinem T-Shirt hervor, so daß man erkennen konnte, daß es statt Leos rotschimmernder Wärme ein sanftes beruhigendes Blau von sich gab. Mike schloß die Augen und entspannte sich auf seinem Stuhl, während er noch immer Leos Hand festhielt.

„Gehen wir", flüsterte Maya in diesem Augenblick. Sie hatte, ebenso wie alle Anderen, gebannt dem Schauspiel zugesehen, doch nun war es Zeit, die zwei Brüder allein zu lassen. Ihre alten und neuen Freunde nickten ihr verständnisvoll zu und so verließen die zehn Rangers mit dem Captain und dem Doktor leise das Krankenzimmer.

Als Kai, Maya und Damon mit Kendrix auf ihr Raumschiff zurückkehren wollten, wurden sie daran von Captain Mitchell gehindert, der ihnen für ihren Aufenthalt Gästequartiere in der Basis anbot. Dankbar nahmen die Vier an, denn sie wollten möglichst in Leos Nähe bleiben.

Nach einer Weile, in der sie sich noch mit Captain Mitchell und den Lightspeed Rangers unterhalten hatten, konnte Joel ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Und auch der Rest der Gruppe war müde, was unschwer zu erkennen war. Somit trennten sie sich, nachdem Carter und Dana es übernommen hatten, ihren Gästen ihre Unterkunft zu zeigen. Sie sagten sich Gute Nacht und verabredeten, daß Carter die Vier am nächsten Morgen abholen würde, um ihnen die Basis zu zeigen.

Am nächsten Morgen waren die Lightspeed Rangers schon sehr früh auf. Keiner von ihnen hatte trotz Übermüdung lange schlafen können. Zu aufgeregt und besorgt waren sie alle noch immer wegen Leo. So versammelten sie sich und gingen gemeinsam zu den Gästequartieren, um Maya, Kendrix, Kai und Damon abzuholen. Doch auf ihr Klingelzeichen antwortete niemand, so daß sie sich schließlich dazu durchrangen, einfach einzutreten. Es war jedoch niemand im Zimmer, obwohl die Betten benutzt aussahen.

Erstaunt sahen die sechs Freunde sich an, doch dann kam Ryan ein Gedanke. „Sie sind bestimmt schon bei Leo. Ob etwas geschehen ist?"

Schlagartig nahm die Besorgnis der Rangers zu und schnellen Schrittes verließen sie die Gästequartiere und eilten Leos Krankenzimmer entgegen. Doch schon im Vorraum wurden sie aufgehalten – Captain Mitchell stand still in der Tür zu Leos Zimmer und schien etwas zu betrachten. Er hörte die Freunde eintreten und wandte sich ihnen nach einer Weile zu. Forschend betrachtete er die jungen Leute, die ihn ängstlich musterten.

„Vater", fragte Ryan den Captain, „Ist etwas mit Leo? Geht es ihm schlechter?" Sorge vibrierte in seiner Stimme, die sonst meist ziemlich ruhig und beherrscht klang.

Der Captain runzelte einen Moment die Stirn, doch dann sagte er: „Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut, wie euch gestern der Doktor schon sagte. Ich hörte, daß Leo in der Nacht hohes Fieber bekommen habe, doch er hat es anscheinend schon fast wieder überwunden."

Sekundenlang schwankten die sechs Gefährten zwischen Erleichterung und erneuter Sorge. Dann trat Carter auf seinen kommandierenden Offizier zu und meinte: „Leos Freunde sind hier, nicht wahr? Wir wollten uns eigentlich heute morgen bei ihrem Quartier treffen, doch als wir sie vorhin abholen wollten, war keiner von ihnen da."

Captain Mitchell nickte nur und indem er einen Schritt zur Seite trat, um die Tür – und damit die Sicht in das nächste Zimmer – freizugeben, sagte er: „Ja, sie sind alle hier. Aber seht selbst." Neugierig traten die Lightspeed Rangers näher und blickten durch die einen Spalt geöffnete Tür in Leos Krankenzimmer.  
Und was sie sahen, raubte ihnen für einen Moment den Atem.

Ja, Leos Freunde waren hier. Jeder von ihnen war ganz in Leos Nähe und berührte ihn, wie um ihm zu zeigen, daß sie bei ihm waren. Mike saß noch immer in dem Stuhl, auf welchem er auch gestern gesessen hatte, als sie ihn mit Leo alleingelassen hatten. Er und Leo hatte ihre Hände ineinander verschlungen und beide schliefen friedlich.

Leos andere Hand lag auf Kendrix' blondem Haar, deren Kopf auf Leos Brust ruhte – direkt über seinem Herzen.  
Kai dagegen saß am Fußende von Leos Bett, gegen den Pfosten gelehnt. Er hatte das eine Bein angewinkelt, während das andere aus dem Bett hing. Kais rechte Hand lag auf Leos Bein, wie um sich zu vergewissern, daß er noch da sei. Seine Schulter diente Maya als Kopfkissen, die ganz auf dem Bett saß und ihre Beine neben denen von Leo ausgestreckt hatte.  
Somit blieb nur noch Damon, der wie Mike auf einem Stuhl an Leos Bett saß. Doch auch er hatte anscheinend das Bedürfnis gehabt, Leo zu berühren, denn seine Hand lag wie die von Kai auf Leos Bein.

Eine Harmonie ging von den schlafenden sechs Freunden aus, daß es den Lightspeed Rangers ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Als sie die Gruppe betrachteten, die sich auf solch engem Raum geschart hatte, schimmerte es feucht in den Augen von Kelsey und Dana. Aber auch ihre männlichen Gefährten konnten ihre Rührung nicht ganz verbergen, die sie angesichts dieser Darstellung von Freundschaft und Liebe empfanden. In diesem Moment schien es ihnen, als könnten sie die Aura der Zusammengehörigkeit und des unbedingten Vertrauens, welche die Galaxy Rangers umgab, fast sehen.

Die Stille, welche in dem Raum herrschte, wurde im nächsten Augenblick durch ein leises Seufzen unterbrochen. Leo regte sich leicht im Schlaf und weckte dadurch seine Freunde. Sie schienen zu spüren, daß er erwachen würde.

Mike öffnete als Erster die Augen und blickte sofort auf seinen jüngeren Bruder hinab. Leos Augenlider flatterten, dann hoben sie sich und er sah direkt in Kendrix' blaue Augen, die ihn erwartungsvoll und freudig anblickten. Einen Moment sahen sich die Beiden nur schweigend liebevoll an, während keiner von ihnen sich bewegte.  
Dann ertönte Leos leise, warme Stimme, die sagte: „Was für ein wundervoller Anblick am frühen Morgen!" Seine Hand strich sanft durch Kendrix' Haar, die sich für einen Moment noch enger an ihn schmiegte und ihn anlächelte. Dann hob sie den Kopf und küßte ihn auf die Stirn.

Mike und Damon, der inzwischen ebenfalls erwacht war, hatten das Geschehen lächelnd verfolgt. Doch nun war auch Kai wach und im nächsten Moment regte sich auch Maya verschlafen an dessen Schulter. Als sie jedoch Leos Stimme hörte, hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Leo! Du bist wach, wie schön!", meinte sie voller Freude. Leo antwortete nicht, sondern sah seine Gefährten der Reihe nach liebevoll an.

Als er mit seinem Bruder einen Blick tauschte, huschte wie ein Schatten ein verstehendes Lächeln über seine Züge. „Warum sollte ich denn auch schlafen, wenn ich soviel Besuch habe. Schön, daß ihr alle hier seid, Freunde", meinte Leo. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen gaben seiner Freude Ausdruck, denn sie strahlten förmlich.

Er hob die Hand, welche Mike noch immer festhielt, und streckte sie seinen Freunden entgegen. Diese reagierten sofort und legten die ihren darüber, bis die sechs jungen Leute sich fest an den Händen hielten. „Endlich wieder zusammen", freute sich Maya und lehnte sich an Damon, der inzwischen neben ihr – ebenso wie Kai – auf Leos Bett saß. „Ja, Maya. Endlich wieder."

Kendrix hatte ihrer Freundin zugestimmt, doch sie sah sie dabei nicht an. Statt dessen blickte sie Leo an, der ihr daraufhin ein herzerwärmendes Lächeln schenkte, bevor er sich wieder dem Rest seiner Freunde zuwandte. Die Freude leuchtete ihnen allen aus den Augen – man konnte es fast mit den Händen greifen, so sehr manifestierte sich das Glück der Sechs.

„Wie geht es dir, Leo?", fragte dann Kai leise. Er blickte seinen Anführer besorgt an, doch Leo zuckte nur die Schultern. „Eigentlich ganz gut, Kai. Die Bauchwunde tut noch ziemlich weh, aber das ist wohl normal. Ansonsten bin ich nur ein wenig geschafft."

Dann sah Leo seine Teamkameraden an: „Und ihr – alles klar mit euch?"  
„Aber sicher doch, Leo", meinte da Damon fröhlich. „Nach einem ausgedehnten Schläfchen geht es mir immer gut, das weißt du doch!" Dabei grinste er in die Runde, die auch sofort in Gelächter ausbrach.

„Ja, wir kennen dich zur Genüge, Damon, du Faultier!", rief Mike scherzend. Daraufhin zog Damon eine beleidigte Miene, doch er konnte die Maskerade nicht lange aufrecht erhalten und grinste erneut. „Was sein muß, muß halt sein", sagte er. Dafür erntete er zustimmendes Nicken von seinen Freunden, die ebenfalls zugaben, daß es ihnen wieder sehr viel besser ging.

Mike antwortete auf Leos fragenden Blick hin: „Ja, Leo – bei mir ist auch wieder alles in Ordnung. Jetzt, wo du außer Gefahr bist..." Mike verstummte, daran erinnert, wie er sich gesorgt hatte am gestrigen Abend und auch während der Nacht, als Leos Fieber plötzlich besorgniserregend gestiegen war. Doch dann waren Maya, Kendrix, Damon und Kai gekommen – wie herbeigerufen, um Leos Schmerzen zu lindern. Und ihre und Mikes Gegenwart hatte wesentlich dazu beigetragen, daß es Leo schnell wieder besser ging.

Somit hatten die Freunde alle die Nacht hier an Leos Krankenlager verbracht, was jedoch nicht nur Leo gutgetan hatte. Denn auch seine Freunde hatten vorher kaum schlafen können vor Sorge – erst hier in Leos Gegenwart hatten sie Ruhe und Entspannung gefunden.

Aber so war es ja von Anfang an gewesen, erinnerte sich Mike – stets hatte erst die Anwesenheit aller dafür gesorgt, daß jeder von ihnen sich absolut wohl fühlte. Fehlte einer ihrer Gruppe, so fehlte auch ein Teil ihrer Zusammengehörigkeit und damit des allgemeinen Wohlgefühls.

Mike spürte, daß seine Hand gedrückt wurde. „He, wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken, Mike? Schläfst du noch, großer Bruder?", erklang Leos sanfte Stimme in Mikes Gedanken hinein. Er hob den Kopf und lächelte Leo an.  
„Nein, Leo, ich war nur kurz in Gedanken versunken."  
„Das haben wir gemerkt", ließ sich Maya leicht spottend vernehmen.  
„Hahaha", grummelte Mike friedlich. Das rief spontanes Gelächter in der Gruppe hervor.

„Hilft mir bitte mal jemand auf?", fragte Leo. Er wollte nicht auf dem Rücken liegenbleiben, denn so konnte er seine Freunde nicht ansehen.  
„Aber nur ein Stück. Du mußt auf deine Wunde achten, damit sie nicht erneut aufbricht, Leo", sagte Kai und erhob sich, damit er seinem Freund behilflich sein konnte.  
„Ja, Sir!", salutierte Leo, wobei er seinen Gefährten schelmisch angrinste. Dieser tat erschöpft und sah zur Decke, als wolle er sagen _‚Womit habe ich das verdient?'_ Doch dann lächelte Kai Leo an und stützte ihn, während Mike ein Kissen gegen den Bettpfosten legte, damit Leo eine Rückenstütze hätte. Vorsichtig lehnte Kai seinen Anführer gegen das Polster, der ihn daraufhin dankend ansah.  
So aufgerichtet, hatte Leo einen viel besseren Blick auf seine Freunde.

Maya hatte es sich derweil am Fußende von Leos Bett bequem gemacht und strahlte ihn an. Damon setzte sich neben sie, während Kai sich auf Mayas anderer Seite auf der Bettkante niederließ. Mike nahm wieder auf seinem Stuhl Platz, doch wirkte es auf die stillen Zuschauer – Captain Mitchell und die Lightspeed Rangers – nicht so, als würde er damit eine nennenswerte Distanz zwischen sich und seinen jüngeren Bruder legen. Vielmehr schien es zwischen Mike und Leo eine emotionale Beziehung zu geben, die nicht zu erschüttern war.  
Vielleicht hing das auch mit ihren Amuletten zusammen, sinnierte Ryan.

Wie sie schon vorher an der vertrauten Pose erkannt hatten, war wohl auch die Beziehung zwischen Kendrix und Leo sehr eng. Hätten sie es nicht schon von Leo erfahren gehabt, daß er und Kendrix ein Paar waren, so hätten sie es spätestens jetzt herausbekommen.

Denn Kendrix setzte sich nicht etwa zu Maya, Kai und Damon, sondern nahm direkt neben Leo am Kopfende des Bettes Platz. Leo sah kurz lächelnd zu ihr hoch, dann neigte er den Kopf und lehnte sich gegen sie. Daraufhin legte Kendrix den Arm um ihren Freund und ihren Kopf gegen den von Leo und strich ihm zärtlich durchs Haar.

„Jetzt geht das schon wieder los", grummelte Kai da mit einem kleinen boshaften Leuchten in den grauen Augen. Leo öffnete seine grünen, die er bei Kendrix' Berührung geschlossen hatte und blickte Kai stirnrunzelnd an.  
„Du wolltest etwas sagen, Kai?", fragte er mit einem gespielt drohenden Tonfall in der Stimme.

„Nimm dich jetzt bloß in Acht, Kai", erklang da Mikes Stimme.

Er konnte das Lachen kaum noch zurückhalten, ebenso wie Damon und Maya, die Kai von der Seite her musterten, um zu erkennen, wie er reagieren würde. Kai sah Mike an, als wolle er sagen _‚Was habe ich denn getan?'_, doch dann hatte er kaum Zeit zu reagieren, als plötzlich ein Kissen angeflogen kam und mitten in seinem Gesicht landete.

„He", rief er. Es klang gedämpft durch das Kissen hindurch. „Was soll denn das?", fragte er gespielt unschuldig. „Das kommt davon, wenn man sich mit Kendrix anlegt, mein Freund", antwortete Leo, während sich Mike, Maya und Damon vor Lachen kaum beruhigen konnten. Kendrix dagegen sah Kai nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und in ihren belustigt funkelnden Augen stand die Frage _‚Willst du noch mehr?'_ geschrieben.

„Sehr gut, Kendrix", lachte Kai auf. „Erst aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen und dich dann hinter einem Kranken verstecken", meinte er, als er sah, wie Kendrix hinter Leo in Deckung zu gehen versuchte, als Kai Anstalten machte, das Kissen zurückzuwerfen.

Seine Freunde brachen in Gelächter aus, als sie bemerkten, wie Kai erneut Richtung Decke sah, so als wolle er um himmlischen Beistand beten, um mit seinen kindischen Freunden fertigzuwerden. Er setzte sich wieder gerade hin, das Kissen noch immer in der Hand. Kendrix kam aus ihrer Deckung hinter Leos Rücken hervor, da sie dachte, Kai hätte aufgegeben. Doch genau in diesem Moment holte Kai aus und das Kissen landete in Kendrix' überraschtem Gesicht.

„Ha, da hast du es wieder!", rief Kai. Zufrieden mit sich selbst lehnte er sich wieder an den Pfosten von Leos Bett und grinste mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen.  
„Auszeit! Sonst kriege ich hier hinterher noch alles ab!", rief Leo seinen Freunden zu. „Besuch soll die Genesung fördern! Ein Benehmen legt ihr an den Tag, da muß ich wohl anderen Besuch anfordern", fügte er noch scherzend hinzu.

Er erntete gespieltes Stirnrunzeln von seinen Freunden und Mike meinte: „Du redest von Benehmen, kleiner Bruder? Kais ‚Erziehung' trägt wohl langsam Früchte, oder was?"  
„Wie bitte?" Kai und Leo hatten gemeinsam gesprochen; Unglauben war deutlich aus ihrem Satz herauszuhören. „Als wenn er jemals auf mich hören würde!", fügte Kai hinzu.

Ein Blick in sein Gesicht machte deutlich, daß Kai seine Antwort keineswegs so hart gemeint hatte, wie es vielleicht ein Uneingeweihter interpretiert hätte. Die starken freundschaftlichen Gefühle, die Kai für Leo hegte, konnte man nicht fehldeuten.

Das fiel auch keinem seiner Freunde ein, denn sie lächelten ihn nur an, während Leo meinte: „So schlimm bin ich nun wirklich nicht! Ich höre dir schon zu, mein Freund, doch..." Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln ließ er den Rest des Satzes offen.

Nach einer Weile gemeinschaftlichen Schweigens sprach Mike seinen Bruder erneut an: „Leo, wie kam es zu diesem Zusammentreffen mit Trakeena? Du warst dir gleich am Anfang so sicher, sie würde auf der Erde auftauchen. Wieso? Und wie konnte sie sich so verändern?" Leo, dessen Kopf an Kendrix' Schulter lehnte, hatte sich seinem Bruder zugewandt und ihm aufmerksam zugehört.

Ein Schatten fiel kurzzeitig bei der Erwähnung von Trakeenas Namen auf sein Gesicht, doch er faßte sich sofort wieder. „Ich werde euch erzählen, was ich weiß, Freunde. Obwohl ich nicht sicher bin, ob es erklären wird, was mit Trakeena geschehen war."  
Leo richtete sich ein wenig auf, und meinte: „Doch das wird auch die anderen Rangers interessieren, denke ich. Also sollten wir unseren Besuch endlich hereinbitten, sonst denken sie hinterher wirklich noch, wir hätten kein Benehmen!"

Damit wandte sich Leo der Tür zum Nebenzimmer zu und rief: „Ryan? Carter? Freunde, kommt doch rein!"

„Was?", riefen Leos Freunde überrascht. Als sich die Tür öffnete und die Lightspeed Rangers verlegen lächelnd eintraten, sahen sie in erstaunte Gesichter. Keiner außer Leo hatte bemerkt, daß sie beobachtet worden waren. „Aber warum seid ihr denn nicht hereingekommen?", fragte Mike ganz verwundert.

Und Damon fügte hinzu: „Entschuldigt bitte, daß wir heute morgen nicht wie vereinbart da waren. Aber Leo ging es in der Nacht nicht sehr gut – und wir konnten auch nicht schlafen. Darum sind wir hierher gekommen."

Ryan überwand die Verlegenheit, welche ihn – wie seine noch immer stummen Freunde – ergriffen hatte, dabei erwischt zu werden, wie sie einem Gespräch lauschten, das vielleicht gar nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt gewesen war.  
„Guten Morgen erst einmal. Wir wollten nicht stören, doch als wir euch heute morgen nicht antrafen", fügte Ryan an Maya, Kai, Damon und Kendrix gewandt hinzu, „da dachten wir uns schon, daß ihr hier sein würdet. Geht es dir wieder besser, Leo?"

Der letzte Satz klang besorgt und ein wenig ängstlich. Ryans ganzes Verhalten deutete darauf hin, daß auch er nicht von der Sorge um Leo befreit war. In dieser Beziehung ging es dem Rest der Lightspeed Rangers sehr ähnlich, die sich nun um das Krankenbett scharten und auf die Freunde um Leo blickten.

„Es geht ihm schon wieder besser. Macht euch keine Sorgen", erklang Mikes beruhigende Stimme. Carter blickte Leos älteren Bruder forschend an, doch Mikes entspannte Haltung deutete darauf hin, daß Leos Genesung wirklich langsam Fortschritte machte. Auf alle Fälle schien er das Schlimmste überwunden zu haben.  
Es war vor allem daran zu merken, wie sich die Atmosphäre in dem Raum seit gestern verändert hatte – hatte am Vortag noch große Sorge und Furcht um das Leben eines Freundes vorgeherrscht, so verspürte man jetzt Wärme, Liebe und Fröhlichkeit in dem Zimmer.

„Das freut mich zu hören", erklang da die Stimme von Captain Mitchell. Er war nach den Lightspeed Rangers unbemerkt in das Krankenzimmer getreten und kam nun auf die versammelten Freunde zu. „Guten Morgen an alle. Aber bleibt doch sitzen", fügte der Captain noch hinzu, als er merkte, daß sich Mike, Kai und Damon erheben wollten, um den kommandierenden Offizier der Mariner Bay Basis zu begrüßen.

„Guten Morgen, Sir. Ich hoffe, ich habe Ihnen nicht zu viele Probleme bereitet."  
Leo hatte sich ein wenig aufgerichtet – soweit, wie es sich machen ließ, ohne daß die Wunde am Bauch ihn zu sehr schmerzte. Einen Moment sah der Captain ihn nur schweigend an und fragte sich im Stillen, wie er diesem jungen Mann für sein selbstloses Handeln danken sollte.

Dem älteren Mann entgingen nicht die feinen Linien, die der Schmerz in Leos Stirn grub, als er sich weiter aufrichtete. Auch in den leuchtenden grünen Augen konnte man noch Reste der gestrigen Qualen erkennen, auch wenn ein Großteil der Pein wieder verschwunden war.

So streckte Captain Mitchell seine rechte Hand aus und drückte Leo sanft, aber bestimmt, wieder in eine liegende Position zurück. Dabei sagte er: „Nein, du hast uns keine Probleme bereitet. Ganz im Gegenteil, du hast uns alle gerettet. Dadurch, daß du ‚unsere' Rangers mit deinem Leben geschützt hast, hast du ganz Mariner Bay beschützt."

Einige Augenblicke herrschte Stille, dann sah der Captain Leo direkt in die Augen, als er leise sagte: „Ich danke dir, daß du meine Kinder gerettet hast. Dafür stehe ich für immer in deiner Schuld. Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn ihnen – oder ihren Freunden – etwas zugestoßen wäre." Stille breitete sich aus und Dana und Ryan eilten auf ihren Vater zu. Sie wußten, daß der Captain nur sehr selten so offen über seine Gefühle sprach.

Nach einem Blick in Leos Gesicht erkannten die Geschwister, daß auch Leo das sehr wohl bewußt war.  
Leo antwortete mit weicher Stimme: „Es ist kein Dank nötig, Sir. Die Familie ist das Wichtigste, was es gibt. Und Freundschaft kommt meiner Meinung nach der gleiche Stellenwert zu. Man muß alles tun, was man kann, um die Menschen zu beschützen, die man liebt, denn ohne sie fehlt einem ein Stück von sich selbst."

Bei den letzten Worten hatte er der Reihe nach seine versammelten Freunde angeblickt, doch sein Blick blieb nun an Mike, seinem Bruder, hängen. Dieser schaute Leo aus warmen braunen Augen an, in denen es verdächtig schimmerte. Doch er brachte anscheinend keinen Ton heraus, denn er blieb weiterhin still.

Damon und Maya dagegen hatten keinerlei Probleme damit, ihre Gefühle für Leo auch auszudrücken. Während Maya sich reckte, um Leos Hand zu berühren und ihn sanft zu streicheln, sagte sie leise: „Wir lieben dich auch, Leo." Damon legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und wandte sich dann wieder an Leo, wobei er sagte: „Maya hat Recht, weißt du? Aber warum sollte sie auch nicht? Schließlich sind wir eine Familie."

Dies aus Damons Mund zu hören, der sonst selten so ernst daherredete, ließ es auch in Leos Augen schimmern. Seine Freunde wußten, wie sehr er sich eine Familie wünschte, die nicht nur aus seinem Bruder und ihm bestand. Leo liebte Mike über alles, doch er wußte auch, daß Mike manchmal gern die große Verantwortung, die er als der Ältere trug, abgelegt hätte, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Mike hatte immer über Leo gewacht, schon seit sie Kinder gewesen waren. Und Leo wußte, daß sein großer Bruder nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern auf Vieles verzichtet hatte, damit es ihm, Leo, besser ging. Damit er auf nichts verzichten mußte, wovon Mike dachte, daß es ihm zustände oder daß er es gern haben würde.

Leo hatte immer versucht, Mike nicht zur Last zu fallen – sein Leben nicht noch schwerer zu machen, als es so schon war. Er hatte seinem älteren Bruder für seine Fürsorge mit großer Liebe gedankt; einer Liebe, die Mike die Einsamkeit vergessen ließ, die ihn manchmal überfiel, wenn er an ihre Eltern dachte. Gemeinsam hatten die zwei Brüder sich eine eigene Welt erschaffen, in der sie füreinander da waren, sich gegenseitig stützten und halfen.

Kai hatte zu Damons Worten nichts gesagt, doch er streckte Leo schweigend seine Hand entgegen, um ihm zu zeigen, daß er immer für ihn dasein würde. Ihre Beziehung war am Anfang aufgrund ihrer so unterschiedlichen Charaktere schwierig gewesen, doch nun verband Kai und Leo ein unzertrennliches Band der Freundschaft. Und das wollte Kai seinen Freund auch wissen lassen – wenn er es schon nicht so offen wie Damon ausdrücken konnte. Leo sollte wissen – es spüren – daß er sich auf ihn immer verlassen konnte. Das war sehr wichtig für Kai, denn auch er dachte inzwischen von seinen Freunden als einer großen Familie. Zu viel hatten sie auch gemeinsam durchgestanden, zu viel erlebt, um anders darüber denken zu können.

Mike und Leo erkannten sofort, worauf Kai hinauswollte und reckten ihm ihre Hände entgegen. Sekunden später hatten auch Kendrix, Damon und Maya zugegriffen und so waren die sechs Freunde erneut vereint durch ihre miteinander verbundenen Hände.

In diesem Moment hustete Captain Mitchell gedämpft, während er vergeblich seine Rührung zu verbergen suchte. Er mußte sich mehrmals räuspern, bis er seine Stimme wieder soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, daß er sprechen konnte.

„Ich verstehe deine Beweggründe sehr gut, Leo. Und doch hast du in gewisser Weise sehr leichtsinnig gehandelt, denn dein Leben ist für deine Freunde ebenso wichtig wie die Ihrigen für dich. Du darfst dich nicht noch einmal derartig in Gefahr bringen. Bitte, versprich mir, daß du..."

Hier wurde der Captain von Leos leiser, aber entschlossen klingender Stimme unterbrochen: „Nein, Sir. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber das kann ich nicht. Würde ich Ihnen versprechen, so etwas wie gestern nicht wieder zu tun, würde ich lügen. Und das kann und will ich nicht."

Leo richtete sich etwas auf und blickte den Captain an: „Sir, was ich getan habe, war keine Entscheidung, die leicht für mich zu treffen war. Aber würde ich nochmals in eine solche Situation geraten, wäre mein Entschluß der Gleiche. Und ich habe schließlich...", hier lächelte Leo auf einmal Kai verschmitzt an, „...von Kai inzwischen genug über Taktik gelernt, um mir Hilfe zu holen."

Verständnislose Blicke antworteten ihm auf diese etwas kryptische Botschaft.  
„Was meinst du damit, Leo? Wo hast du dir Hilfe geholt?" Der Captain war es schließlich, welcher der allgemeinen Verwirrung Ausdruck gab.

„Alpha." Leo sah seinen Freunden an, daß sie noch immer verwirrt waren. Doch bevor er erklären konnte, was er meinte, rief Chad auf einmal aus: „Aber natürlich!"  
Jetzt richteten sich alle fragenden Blicke auf Chad, der sich jedoch direkt an Leo wandte und sagte: „Während des Kampfes meinte ich zu sehen, wie du in den Kommunikator an deinem Handgelenk gesprochen hast. Doch beim ersten Mal war ich mir nicht sicher, denn im nächsten Augenblick warst du schon wieder auf den Beinen.  
Aber das zweite Mal – wenn es denn das zweite war", fügte Chad mit einem Blick in die Runde hinzu, „habe ich es genau gesehen. Du hast mit jemandem gesprochen. Und dieser Jemand war dann wohl..."

„Alpha, ja genau", beendete Leo den Satz für Chad. „Du hast wirklich gut aufgepaßt, Chad. Trakeena hat zum Glück davon nichts mitbekommen, sonst wäre sie vielleicht eher dahintergekommen, daß ich nicht nur Zielscheibe für sie spielte, um sie zu erfreuen."  
Leos Stimme klang etwas gepreßt, als er sich an die Schmerzen erinnerte, die er hatte erdulden müssen.

Doch er hatte sich sofort wieder gefangen und fuhr fort: „Ich hatte mich gleich, nachdem ich von ihrem Bann über die Rangers erfahren hatte, mit Alpha in Verbindung gesetzt und ihn gebeten, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, sie aus den Kraftfeldern zu befreien. Obwohl Alpha zuerst nicht sehr optimistisch war, wußte ich doch, er würde eine Lösung finden. Wenn ich ihm genug Zeit verschaffen würde."  
Der letzte Satz hallte in dem überfüllten Zimmer nach, als wäre eine Glocke geschlagen worden.

„Darum also", flüsterte der Captain dann. Er war kreidebleich geworden, als er darüber nachdachte, wie Leo eine solche Entscheidung hatte treffen können. Sein eigenes Leben zur Verfügung zu stellen, um Zeit zu schinden, damit eine Lösung gefunden werden konnte, andere Leben zu retten! Captain Mitchell fehlten die Worte, um seine Gefühle angesichts dieser Selbstlosigkeit auszudrücken. Doch das mußte er auch gar nicht, denn die Lightspeed Rangers übernahmen jetzt einen aktiven Part in dem bisher meist nur zwischen Captain Mitchell und Leo geführten Gespräch.

„Du hättest das nicht tun dürfen, Leo! Dein Leben zu riskieren in dem sicheren Wissen, daß Trakeena nicht zögern würde, es dir zu nehmen!" Chad hatte diese Worte erregt hervorgestoßen.

Leo sah in aus seinen ausdrucksstarken Augen an und fragte leise: „Warum nicht, Chad? Würdest du nicht Kelsey aus der Gefahrenzone retten, wäre es dir möglich? Und du, Ryan", wandte Leo sich an den Titanium Ranger, „würdest du dich nicht jederzeit vor deine Schwester stellen, um einen für sie bestimmten Schlag abzufangen? Auch ihr", nun redete Leo mit Carter, Joel, Dana und Kelsey. „Würdet ihr nicht alles tun, um eure Gefährten vor Schmerz zu bewahren?"

„Aber natürlich würden wir das tun, Leo. Wie du vorhin schon gesagt hast – es ist das, was Freunde füreinander tun." Carter hatte gesprochen.

Leo richtete sich ein wenig in dem Bett auf und blickte den Freunden genau in die Augen. „Genau. Freunde helfen sich gegenseitig und bringen sich dabei manchmal auch bewußt selbst in Gefahr. Aber man nimmt lieber den Schmerz selber auf sich, anstatt mitanzusehen zu müssen, wie jemand, den man als seinen Freund bezeichnet, leiden muß. Versteht ihr jetzt, warum ich euch nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte?"

„Natürlich", rief Ryan sofort aus.  
„Also, warum hätte ich dann nicht tun sollen, was ich getan habe?", fragte Leo.  
„Weil du hättest sterben können, Leo! Sieh dich doch an, du bist schwer verletzt! Und alles nur wegen uns!", meinte Dana. Sie war – wie Kelsey – den Tränen nahe und konnte sich nur schwer beruhigen. Kendrix und Maya gingen zu den Mädchen und nahmen sie tröstend in den Arm.

Dann erklang Mikes ruhige Stimme in den Raum hinein. „Ich verstehe euch. Es schockt euch, was Leo getan hat. Und ich kann nicht behaupten, daß ich nicht auch viel glücklicher wäre, müßte Leo jetzt nicht so schwere Verletzungen heilen lassen. Doch ich kann auch meinen Bruder verstehen", sagte er mit einem Blick auf Leo, neben dessen Bett er wieder auf einem Stuhl Platz genommen hatte.

Dunkelbraune Augen begegneten smaragdgrünen, als die Brüder sich lächelnd anschauten. „Leo war schon immer so, müßt ihr wissen. Immer hat er versucht, die zu beschützen, die er als seine Freunde bezeichnete. Auch wenn es manchmal sehr fatale Folgen für ihn hatte." Mikes Augen blickten für einen Moment sehr traurig, als er sich offensichtlich an eine solche Situation erinnerte. Stille kehrte ein in dem Krankenzimmer.

Dann griff Leo nach Mikes Hand, die neben der seinen auf dem Bett lag und drückte sie fest. Mike blickte auf und sah seinem jüngeren Bruder ins Gesicht, als dieser mit warmer Stimme sagte: „Ich hatte doch auch immer jemanden, der da war, um mich zu beschützen." Das rief ein strahlendes Lächeln auf Mikes Gesicht hervor und er erwiderte den Druck von Leos Hand.

Dann wandte er sich wieder den Rangers zu, die diesen Austausch brüderlicher Gefühle still und gerührt verfolgt hatten. Ryan stand inzwischen bei Dana und hatte ihr instinktiv eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, um sie wissen zu lassen, daß er bei ihr war. Dana hatte sich daraufhin gegen ihn gelehnt, um ihm zu zeigen, daß sie seine Botschaft verstanden hatte.

Doch nun blickten die Beiden gemeinsam auf Mike, der fortfuhr: „Akzeptiert einfach, daß man Risiken in Kauf nimmt, wenn man Menschen schützen will, die man liebt. Denn Leo hat Recht – auch Freundschaft ist eine Form von Liebe." Für längere Zeit wurde es nach diesen Worten still in dem kleinen Raum, doch es war ein angenehmes Schweigen.

Dann meldete sich plötzlich Kai wieder zu Wort: „Leo, du wolltest uns doch vorhin erzählen, was geschehen war, seit wir uns vor drei Monaten getrennt hatten. Fühlst du dich wohl genug, um das jetzt zu tun oder wollen wir damit warten, bis es dir besser geht?" Erwartungsvoll blickte Kai seinen Freund an.

Leo konnte die Neugier spüren, die Kai plagte, doch er erkannte auch die Bereitschaft seines Freundes, damit zu warten, bis er sich erholt hatte. Auch seine anderen Freunde würden sofort gehen, um ihm die wohlverdiente Ruhe zu gönnen. Aber Leo fühlte sich in ihrer Gegenwart schon wieder fast gesund. Ja, die Bauchwunde schmerzte noch ziemlich und sein verletzter Knöchel würde ihm noch einige Zeit Probleme bereiten – aber was war das gegen die Anwesenheit seiner Freunde?

Leo hob den Kopf und sah Kai an, als er sagte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kai. Mir geht es schon wieder gut genug, daß ich euch erzählen kann, was seit unserer 'Vision' geschah."

Kai nickte erleichtert, denn er wollte Leos Gesundheit auf keinen Fall gefährden. Auch Damon, Maya, Kendrix und Mike entspannten sich und beugten sich interessiert vor, um ihrem Anführer und Freund zu lauschen.

Dieser jedoch wandte sich an Captain Mitchell und die Lightspeed Rangers, die einen etwas verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck hatten und sagte: „Wenn Sie Zeit haben, Sir, würden wir Ihnen und den Rangers gern erklären, was uns nach Mariner Bay geführt hat. Doch ich möchte Sie nicht von Ihren Pflichten abhalten."

Mitchell schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Ich habe Zeit genug. Sollte etwas sein, weiß man, wo man mich finden kann. Und die Rangers sind sicher ebenso neugierig wie ich, wie wir zu eurem Besuch kamen."

Daraufhin erhellte ein Lächeln Leos Gesicht, als er dem Captain antwortete: „Dann sollten Sie sich aber eine Sitzgelegenheit suchen, denn diese Geschichte ist wirklich ziemlich lang, Sir."

Wieder ein Kapitel beendet – und ich hoffe auf wie immer auf Reviews!  
Danke an Mondwolf für den aufmunternden Kommentar für Kapitel 4!

Bis zum nächsten Mal, geministarlight


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Als sich alle irgendwo niedergelassen hatten und Leo sich mit Kendrix' Hilfe erneut etwas aufgerichtet hatte, begann Mike zu erzählen. „Da der Captain und die Rangers nicht wissen können, wie es begann, fange ich am besten bei der Nacht an, in der wir alle", dabei sah Mike seinen Bruder und seine vier Freunde an, die ihm ernst zunickten, „eine Vision hatten. Man könnte es auch einen Traum oder eine Ahnung nennen.

Fest steht jedoch, daß wir alle das Gleiche träumten. Nämlich von Trakeena. Wir glaubten zu dieser Zeit noch, daß wir nach unserem Absturz auf Mirinoi unseren letzten Kampf gegen Trakeena bestritten hatten. Doch als der Traum Nacht für Nacht wiederkehrte, suchten wir Rat und Hilfe bei Matouf, dem Ältesten aus Mayas Stamm."

An die Lightspeed Rangers gewandt, fuhr Mike nach einer kurzen Pause fort: „Matouf war der Hüter der Quasarschwerter, bevor sie in unseren Besitz übergingen. Er weiß sehr viel über die Mächte, die es im Universum gibt und wir glaubten, durch seine Erfahrung und Weisheit könne er uns dabei helfen, zu erkennen, was unser Traum zu bedeuten hatte."

An dieser Stelle übernahm Damon die Berichterstattung: „Matouf hörte uns schweigend zu und erklärte uns schließlich, daß dieser Traum eine Warnung sei. Eine Warnung, daß Trakeena zurückkehren würde. Zuerst wollten wir alle es kaum glauben, da wir meinten, sie endgültig besiegt zu haben. Doch schließlich... schließlich geschah etwas, was alle unsere Zweifel beseitigte."

Er blickte Leo an, der leise sagte: „Das Quasarschwert rief nach mir. Und es zeigte mir, was geschehen war – und was noch geschehen würde, sollten wir Trakeena nicht rechtzeitig finden." Leos Stimme klang gepreßt, als er sich an diesen Traum erinnerte – zu viele schlimme Dinge hatten sich ihm dort offenbart, zu viel Unheil hatte er heraufziehen sehen. Mike legte erneut seine Hand über die seines Bruders und drückte sie fest.

Er und Leos andere Freunde wußten nur, was Leo ihnen erzählt hatte und Mike spürte, daß sein Bruder ihm etwas verschwieg. Doch Mike kannte Leo viel zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, daß Leo ihm niemals etwas wirklich Wichtiges verheimlichen würde. Wenn es um das Glück und das Wohlergehen der Leute ging, die Leo am Herzen lagen, wandte dieser immer alle ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Kräfte auf, um diese Menschen zu beschützen.

Mike wußte, wenn er dazu bereit war, würde Leo ihm alles erzählen, was er in seiner Vorahnung gesehen hatte. Bis dahin würde er sich gedulden und Leo so zur Seite stehen und ihn unterstützen, wie die zwei Brüder es bisher auch immer getan hatten.

Kendrix, die noch immer neben ihrem Freund saß, legte ihren Kopf vertrauensvoll auf seine Schulter. Damit riß sie Leo aus seinen trüben Gedanken und er blickte sie lächelnd an. Dann seufzte Leo und sprach, an die Lightspeed Rangers und Captain Mitchell gewandt, weiter: "Ihr müßt wissen, daß wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Quasarschwerter nicht besaßen."

Als er die erstaunten Reaktionen bemerkte, lächelte Leo und hob die Hand, um die Ruhe zu bewahren, damit er weiter berichten konnte. "Laßt es mich erklären. Als wir damals nach unserem Absturz landeten, wußten wir zuerst nicht, daß wir auf Mirinoi, Mayas Heimatplaneten, waren. Nach dem Kampf gegen Trakeena, welche die gerade gelandeten und noch ungeschützten Kolonisten angreifen wollte, lüftete sich dieses Geheimnis, als wir an jenen Ort zurückkehrten, wo alles begonnen hatte."

Hier versank Leo erneut in Schweigen, doch er griff plötzlich nach der Hand seines älteren Bruders und hielt sich daran fest. Trauer und Schmerz spiegelten sich auf einmal in Leos lebhaften grünen Augen und auch seine Freunde sahen Mike traurig an, als in ihnen Erinnerungen an die erste Begegnung mit Maya, Matouf, den Quasarschwertern sowie Furio aufstiegen. Und wie diese Begegnung geendet hatte.

Die Lightspeed Rangers erinnerten sich daran, was Leo ihnen vor drei Tagen – war es wirklich erst so kurze Zeit her, daß sie ihn getroffen hatten? – berichtet hatte. Daß er damals seinen Bruder verloren hatte. Es mußte für alle von Mikes Freunden eine sehr schmerzliche Erfahrung gewesen sein, urteilte man von dem bedrückten Gesichtsausdruck, den sie alle hatten.

Leo sah Mike lange an und erhielt von diesem ein wärmendes Lächeln, welches nur ihm galt. Mike wußte, wie sehr es Leo verletzt hatte, daß es ihm nicht möglich gewesen war, seinen großen Bruder von der Klippe zu retten. Statt dessen hatte Mike ihm damals zusätzlich noch die große Verantwortung übertragen, das rote Quasarschwert zu führen und damit der Anführer der Galaxy Rangers zu werden. Doch Mike hatte nie daran gezweifelt, daß viele Fähigkeiten in seinem 'kleinen' Bruder schlummerten und daß er der ihm gestellten Aufgabe gewachsen sein würde. In dem Augenblick, bevor er damals losgelassen hatte, war das Einzige, was Mike bedauert hatte, die Chance gewesen, Leo auf seinem weiteren Weg zu beobachten und zu begleiten. Doch letztendlich hatte er die von ihm so sehnlichst gewünschte Chance doch noch erhalten. Und er war unendlich dankbar dafür, Leo wieder zur Seite stehen zu können.

Leo hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefangen und räusperte sich. " Damals, bei diesem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Furio verlor ich meinen Bruder. Doch Maya – sie verlor ihre Heimat, ihr Volk und ihre Freunde. Denn Furio wollte nicht zulassen, daß die Quasarschwerter in unserem Besitz blieben und so verhängte er einen Zauber, der alle, den er traf, versteinern ließ. Matouf rief uns damals zu, wir sollten laufen, uns retten – während er von dem Versteinerungsbann getroffen wurde."

An dieser Stelle legte Kai fest den Arm um Maya, die sich gegen ihn lehnte, während sie gegen die Trauer ankämpfte, die mit den Erinnerungen in ihr aufstieg. Damon legte ihr tröstend die Hand auf den Arm und Maya rang sich ein tapferes Lächeln ab.  
Kendrix wandte sich an ihre Freundin und sagte: "Denk nicht mehr daran, Maya. Sie sind alle wieder am Leben. Wir werden sie hoffentlich bald wiedersehen." Bei diesen Worten hellte sich Mayas Gesicht merklich auf und sie nickte Leo auffordernd zu, er solle weitererzählen.

Leo sah sie noch einen Moment lang forschend an, lächelte ihr dann aufmunternd zu und fuhr fort: "Wie schon gesagt, Mayas Volk wurde versteinert und wir flohen damals mit DECA, dem Raumschiff, mit dem Kai und Damon uns zu Hilfe geeilt waren." Leo machte eine kurze Pause.

Dann erzählte er weiter: "Nun jedoch, nach einer langen Reise durch den Weltraum, waren wir erneut auf Mirinoi. Der Kreis schloß sich dort wieder – denn als wir die Quasarschwerter wieder in den heiligen Stein steckten, aus dem wir sie Jahre vorher gezogen hatten – lösten wir den Bann, den Furio verhängt hatte. Mayas Volk und der gesamte Planet erwachte wieder zum Leben. Ein wunderbarer Moment für uns alle."

Diesen letzten Satz hatte Leo nur noch ganz leise gesprochen, doch ein warmes Licht leuchtete aus seinen Augen und denen seiner Freunde, als sie sich an diesen besonderen Augenblick erinnerten. Besonders Maya strahlte förmlich vor Glück.

An dieser Stelle übernahm Kai für Leo.  
"Nachdem Mayas Volk befreit war und wir keine Monster mehr bekämpfen mußten, konnten wir uns sozusagen 'zur Ruhe setzen'. Mayas Stamm nahm die Kolonisten sehr freundlich auf und sie ermöglichten uns einen großartigen Start auf unserer neuen Heimatwelt. Inzwischen leben wir dort alle harmonisch nebeneinander und jede Partei lernt von der anderen.

Ihr müßt wissen, daß Mirinoi eine Dschungelwelt ist, woran sich viele der Kolonisten erst gewöhnen mußten, doch alle versuchen, die Umwelt so wenig wie möglich zu stören. Matouf ist in dieser Beziehung ein großartiger Lehrmeister – und er hat uns gezeigt, wo wir siedeln konnten. Die Kolonisten haben eine kleine Stadt gegründet, doch einige haben sich auch entschlossen, bei Mayas Stamm zu bleiben. Ihnen gefällt das Leben ohne ständige Technik und sie wollen lernen, ohne sie zu leben. Auch wir Sechs leben in Matoufs Dorf – wir haben dort eine riesige Hütte, welche die Dorfbewohner für uns gebaut haben."

Als Kai an dieser Stelle verstummte, meldete sich erneut Leo zu Wort. "Wie Kai schon gesagt hat, wir wurden nicht mehr gebraucht, um die Menschen auf Mirinoi oder die Kolonisten vor Monstern zu beschützen. Wir lebten ein normales Leben und versuchten, es uns dort gemütlich zu machen und seßhaft zu werden."

Als Leo dies sagte, blitzte es amüsiert in den Augen von Kai auf. "Seßhaft, aha. Willst du etwa behaupten, du würdest seßhaft werden?"

"Hahaha. Sehr witzig, Kai", grummelte Leo, als er versuchte, verletzt zu wirken, was ihm jedoch total mißlang.  
Gelächter antwortete ihm und Kendrix flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, was Leo für eine Sekunde erstaunt die Augenbrauen heben ließ. Dann sah er seinen in Blau gekleideten Freund an und ein kleines boshaftes Funkeln schlich sich in seine tiefgrünen Augen. Dann hob er den Blick zu Kendrix und schaute sie fragend an. Kendrix erwiderte sein Verschwörerlächeln und als die Freunde der Beiden das sahen, erkannten sie, daß Kendrix und Leo einen Plan ausgeheckt hatten.

"Armer Kai", meinte Maya und drückte mitleidig den Genannten kurz an sich, während Damon und Mike ihr Grinsen zu verbergen suchten. Doch keinem der Beiden gelang das so recht und auch in Mayas Augen lag ein Lächeln verborgen. Die Freunde wußten, wenn dieses Funkeln in Leos Augen lag, hatte er etwas vor, daß für denjenigen, an den es gerichtet war, eine große Überraschung sein würde. Und wenn es dabei um Kai ging, würde es für ihre Freunde ein Riesenspaß werden, denn Leo ärgerte Kai zu gern, ebenso wie umgekehrt. Es war ein Aspekt ihrer ungewöhnlichen Freundschaft, der immer wieder für viel Gelächter bei ihren vier Freunden sorgte.  
Dieses Mal war außerdem jedoch auch Kendrix mit von der Partie, was bedeutete, daß Kai sehr vorsichtig sein mußte mit dem, was er die nächste Zeit tat. Denn obwohl Leo seine Freunde sehr gut kannte, war doch Kendrix mit Kai am längsten von allen befreundet. Wie Maya es schon zu ihrem Gefährten gesagt hatte – ‚Armer Kai'.

Kai reagierte auf das Mitleid seiner Freundin, indem er sich hinter ihr zu verkriechen suchte. Auch er hatte das Funkeln in Leos Augen gesehen und die Art, wie Kendrix ihrem Freund zugelächelt hatte, machte Kai besorgt um sein Wohlergehen. Ihm schwante, daß er in der nächsten Zeit sehr vorsichtig sein mußte. Kai wußte, daß die Beiden ihn nicht ärgern würden, aber einen Streich würden sie ihm auf alle Fälle wegen seiner Worte spielen. Also mußte er gut aufpassen.

Auf Kais Reaktion folgte allgemeines Gelächter. Obwohl die Lightspeed Rangers nicht wußten, worauf Kai angespielt hatte, wurde ihnen rasch klar, daß Leo und Kendrix auf angemessene Weise auf dessen Worte antworten würden.

Captain Mitchell dagegen schmunzelte angesichts dieser Freundschaftsbande. Auch ihm war klar, daß es ein Beweis der tiefen Freundschaft zwischen den drei jungen Menschen war, daß Kai wußte, was er zu erwarten hatte. Die Interaktionen dieser jungen Leute vor ihm zu verfolgen – wie sie aufeinander eingingen, die Gefühle der Anderen zu kennen und zu teilen schienen – das alles brachte für den Captain eines zum Ausdruck : Liebe.

Doch nun räusperte er sich und alle Köpfe wandten sich ihm zu. "Entschuldigt meine Neugier, aber ich würde gern erfahren, wie es weiterging."

Leo antwortete Mitchell sofort: "Aber natürlich, Sir. Ich werde Ihnen erzählen, wie es kam, daß unser Leben erneut mit den Quasarschwertern verbunden wurde. Wie Mike und Damon schon berichteten, hatten wir alle diesen Traum oder, wie Matouf es nannte, diese Warnung. Jede Nacht träumten wir den gleichen Traum – bis zu der Nacht, in der ich von dem Quasarschwert gerufen wurde."

Wieder legte Leo eine kurze Pause ein, richtete sich etwas auf und starrte auf die Wand hinter Kai und Maya, als sähe er dort die Ereignisse jener Nacht wie einen Film vor sich und fuhr fort. "Mitten in der Nacht wachte ich auf und spürte, wie etwas nach mir rief. Es war so ein drängendes Gefühl, daß ich keinen Augenblick zögerte. Ich hätte mich nicht dagegen wehren können, selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte. Ich wußte, ich mußte dem Ruf folgen. Ich verließ das Dorf und das..."

Leo zögerte, als wüßte er nicht so recht, wie er beschreiben solle, was ihn in dieser Nacht geleitet hatte. "Es war ein Gefühl, als würde jemand Hilfe benötigen. Es rief nach mir, drängte mich dazu, dorthin zu gehen, von wo der Ruf kam. Schließlich gelangte ich zu dem heiligen Stein, in dem die Quasarschwerter steckten. Und als ich die Schwerter sah, wußte ich, wer nach mir gerufen hatte."

Leo sah die Rangers schweigend an, bevor er weitererzählte: "Die Schwerter – sie leuchteten alle in ihrer jeweiligen Farbe. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick; sie strahlten förmlich ihre Macht aus. Doch ich spürte auch die Gefahr, die in der Luft lag. Als ich schließlich auf den Stein mit den Schwertern zutrat, war mir, als würden sie mich begrüßen. Als hätten sie darauf gewartet, daß ich käme.

Je näher ich kam, desto intensiver erstrahlten die Schwerter – besonders das rote. Ich glaubte eine Stimme zu hören, die nach mir rief. Die gleiche Stimme, die mich zu den Schwertern geführt hatte – obwohl ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keine richtige Stimme vernommen hatte, sondern nur ein intensives Gefühl, was mich an diesen Ort zog. Aber nun war es diese Stimme, die mir sagte, daß meine Freunde und ich erneut gebraucht werden würden. Sie hieß mich das rote Powerschwert aus dem Stein ziehen – und als ich das tat, eröffnete sich vor mir Unglaubliches. Ich hielt das Quasarschwert in der Hand und plötzlich entströmte der Klinge ein helles Licht, aus dem sich eine Gestalt formte. Es war ein Mann, der mich prüfend ansah."

An dieser Stelle erhellte ein Lächeln Leos bis dahin so ernstes Gesicht und er blickte seine Freunde – alte wie neue – nacheinander an. Dann sagte er: "Obwohl dieser Mann keinerlei Waffe hatte, sondern mich nur auf diese fast sondierende Weise ansah, war mir schon etwas komisch zumute. Ich spürte seine Macht; sie umgab ihn wie einen Mantel. Er schien nur aus Licht zu bestehen, so sehr strahlte er Weisheit und Kraft aus. Es war sehr beeindruckend und ich fühlte mich fast klein neben ihm. Er schien in mich hineinzusehen, alles über mich zu wissen – und abzuwägen. Doch dann hatte er seine Musterung beendet und lächelte mich an."  
Leos Augen strahlten, als er von der Begegnung berichtete. "Als er das tat – mich anzulächeln – war mir, als hätte er mir ein Geschenk gemacht. Ich spürte, daß er mich akzeptierte. Und zwar so, wie ich war."

Leo wandte sich an Ryan, Joel, Carter, Kelsey, Chad sowie Dana und deren Vater und sagte: "Es ist immer ein schönes Gefühl, zu wissen, daß man akzeptiert wird – mit allen Schwächen und Fehlern, die nun einmal jeder von uns hat. Normalerweise verdient man sich die Toleranz und das Verständnis derer, an denen einem auch selber etwas liegt. Man ist bemüht, es ihnen recht zu machen, sie nicht zu enttäuschen – und man weiß, daß man trotz seiner Fehler geliebt wird. Doch dieser Mann..." Leo verstummte.

"Er hat dir sein Vertrauen geschenkt, obwohl er dich nicht kannte." Ryan hatte diese verständigen Worte gesprochen. Leo blickte auf und sah dem Titanium Ranger direkt in die Augen.

Dann nickte er und meinte: "Ja, Ryan. Ich konnte spüren, daß er das tat. Es ist ein wunderbares Gefühl, nicht wahr?" Leo sah Ryan an und die Anwesenden erkannten, daß er etwas über Ryan wußte, was nicht jedem klar ersichtlich war. Doch bevor dieser antworten konnte, sprach Leo erneut: "Du wirst dieses Gefühl vielleicht am besten verstehen, Ryan. Du warst in einer ähnlichen Situation wie ich, obwohl es dir schwerer fallen mußte als mir, selbst Vertrauen zu fassen."

Auf die verwirrten Gesichter seiner Freunde hin – denn selbst die Lightspeed Rangers wußten nicht genau, worauf Leo hinauswollte – fuhr dieser fort: "Ich habe mir in der Zeit vor Trakeenas Auftauchen in Mariner Bay viele Aufzeichnungen angesehen. Und da ich wissen mußte, ob auf der Erde ein aktives Rangerteam existiert, habe ich mir auch die 'Geschichte' eures Teams angeschaut. Du kamst erst vor einiger Zeit zu den Rangern und es muß auf recht ungewöhnliche Weise geschehen sein."

Leo blickte Ryan an, sagte jedoch nichts weiter dazu, denn er spürte, daß der junge Mann vor ihm im Augenblick nicht weiter darüber sprechen wollte. Doch der Blick in Ryans blaue Augen hatte ihm auch gezeigt, daß dieser bereit war, zu anderer Zeit darüber mit ihm zu sprechen.

Statt dessen fuhr Leo fort: "Vertrauen muß verdient werden. Doch manchmal bekommt man es auch geschenkt. Und dann muß man besonders vorsichtig damit umgehen, denn ein solches Geschenk kann man nicht ersetzen. Man kann Vertrauen nicht reparieren, wenn es einmal gebrochen wurde. Darum war die Akzeptanz dieses Mannes sehr wertvoll für mich, denn obwohl er mich nicht kannte, vermachte er mir doch eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe, da er glaubte, ich würde sie erfüllen können."

Wieder schwieg Leo einen Augenblick. Joel nutzte diese Zeit, um eine Frage zu stellen, die auch dem Rest der Lightspeed Rangers auf der Zunge brannte: "Leo, wer war dieser Mann? Und was wollte er von dir?" Fragend hingen die Blicke seiner Freunde an Leo, der angesichts von Joels Neugier schmunzelte.  
"Ja, Joel, genau das habe ich ihn auch gefragt. Und die Antwort, die ich bekam, hatte ich wahrlich nicht erwartet. Er stellte sich mir als der Schöpfer der Quasarschwerter und Geist des roten Schwerts vor." Im Zimmer wurde es nach diesen Worten still – damit hatte niemand gerechnet. Selbst Kai, Damon, Maya, Kendrix und Mike schwiegen gebannt, obwohl sie die Geschichte schon einmal von Leo gehört hatten.

Maya meldete sich an dieser Stelle zu Wort: "Niemand hatte sich bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt sehr ausführlich mit der Geschichte der Quasarschwerter auseinandergesetzt. Matouf als der Älteste meines Volkes war der Hüter der heiligen Schwerter. Laut den Sagen steckten sie seit mehr als 3000 Jahren in dem Stein und warteten auf ihre erwählten Träger, die sie im Kampf gegen das Böse führen sollten. Doch mehr war selbst ihm nicht bekannt. Etwa, woher die Macht der Schwerter stammte, woher sie selbst kamen oder warum jemand sie überhaupt angefertigt hatte."

"Darauf gab mir nun Jolran, wie er sich vorstellte, Auskunft." Erneut hatte Leo die Berichterstattung übernommen. "Erzählte er dir von den Schwertern?" Diese Frage kam von Chad, der seine Neugier ebenfalls nicht mehr bezwingen konnte. Leo blickte auf und Chad sah etwas in den smaragdgrünen Augen seines Freundes, das ihn erschauern ließ. Erfahrungen und eine Kraft lagen in Leos Blick, die weit über sein Alter hinausgingen.

"Er tat mehr als das."

Leo wandte den Blick von Chad ab und blickte in die Ferne, als ob er dort etwas sehen könne, was sich nur ihm offenbarte. Dann sprach er weiter, doch seine Stimme klang, als sei er sehr weit weg.

"Jolran gewährte mir einen Blick in die Vergangenheit, wenn man es so nennen will. Er zeigte mir die Zeit, in der er einer der mächtigsten und vorausschauendsten Zauberer gewesen war, die es wohl jemals auf welcher Welt auch immer gegeben hat. Diese Zeit liegt für uns schon Jahrtausende zurück und der Planet, von dem er stammte, befand sich in einer uns unbekannten Galaxie - doch schon damals bekämpften sich Gut und Böse.  
Jolran war ein Zauberer, der versuchte, ein unschuldiges Volk gegen die Invasion einer Macht zu verteidigen, die sehr grausam war und jedem den Untergang brachte, der sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen wagte. Er selbst hatte als Kind miterleben müssen, wie sein Volk ausgelöscht und sein Heimatplanet von dieser dunklen Macht zerstört worden war. Doch das Volk, bei dem Jolran nun schon so lange lebte, war kein Volk, das sich freiwillig knechten lassen würde, auch wenn sie an sich friedlicher Natur waren. Sie beschlossen zu kämpfen, um frei zu bleiben – oder bei dem Versuch zu sterben."

Leos Stimme war immer leiser geworden und nun verstummte er ganz. Seine Augen blickten sehr traurig, als die Erinnerung daran zurückkehrte, was der Geist des Magiers ihn hatte sehen lassen. Mike beugte sich zu seinem Bruder und berührte sanft dessen Hand. Leo blickte auf und als er die Besorgnis in den Augen des Älteren las, lächelte er weich. Dann drückte er die Hand seines Bruders fest und sprach weiter.

"Jolran kämpfte an der Seite jenes Volkes, der Krieger, welche den Planeten verteidigten, der seine zweite Heimat geworden war. Und er war nicht allein – er hatte auf seinen vielen Reisen durch das Universum viele Freunde gewonnen. Freunde, die ihm und dem Volk, bei dem er lebte, sofort zu Hilfe eilten, als sie von deren Not erfuhren. Einige dieser Freunde waren Krieger, große Kämpfer für das Gute. Andere jedoch waren Magier wie Jolran selbst – und sie vereinigten ihre Kräfte, um das Unheil, welches sich abzeichnete, zu verhindern.

Er dauerte lange, dieser Krieg, sehr lange. Viele Unschuldige wurden getötet und viele grausame Taten vollbracht. Denn der finsteren Macht gefiel es nicht, daß sich ihr jemand in den Weg stellte – es wagte, ihr zu trotzen.

Schließlich aber war es soweit gekommen, daß Jolran und seine Freunde nur noch einen Ausweg sahen. Sie mußten etwas unternehmen, etwas, daß diesen schrecklichen Krieg beenden würde. Für immer. Also taten sie, was sie für richtig erachteten. Sie vereinigten ihre jeweiligen Fähigkeiten, um etwas zu schaffen, was bis dahin nicht dagewesen war. Sie erschufen die heiligen Schwerter – die Quasarschwerter.

Jolran und vier seiner engsten Freunde – Krieger sowie Zauberer – opferten einen Teil ihrer Kraft und Macht, um diese Schwerter zu erschaffen, welche die Invasion beenden sollten. Als es ihnen gelungen war, nahm jeder von ihnen eines der heiligen Schwerter, mit denen sie gegen die größten Kämpfer der dunklen Macht antraten. Sie siegten über das Böse und verbannten die Invasoren in eine leere Galaxie, aus der, so glaubten sie damals, niemand jemals wieder entkommen könne.

Doch der Preis für diesen Sieg war groß – Jolrans Freunde waren zu geschwächt durch den finalen Kampf. Sie hatten ihre Macht den Quasarschwertern verliehen, der letzten Chance auf den Sieg. Und nun waren sie nicht mehr in der Lage, genügend Kraft aufzubringen, um für ihr eigenes Überleben zu sorgen. Sie starben wenig später und Jolran blieb allein zurück. Er bestattete sie an einem heiligen Ort, damit ihre Geister auf entsprechende Weise gewürdigt und geehrt würden.

Er selbst hatte auch sehr viel von seiner Macht verloren und lebte ebenfalls nicht mehr sehr lange. Eine Kraft war ihm jedoch erhalten geblieben und sie verstärkte sich über die wenigen Jahre, die ihm noch vergönnt waren – die Gabe der Weissagung. Er konnte in die Zukunft blicken, wenig nur – doch es reichte, um ihm klarzumachen, daß das Böse eines Tages, wenn auch in anderer Form und Gestalt, wiederkehren würde.

Daraufhin traf er seine Vorbereitungen und da er als Einzigster der Hüter der heiligen Schwerter übriggeblieben war, steckte er sie in den Stein und legte einen Zauber darauf. Einen Zauber, der es nur demjenigen, der für das heilige Schwert erwählt war, erlauben würde, es wieder aus dem Stein zu entfernen. Vier Schwerter steckten schon in dem Stein, doch das Seinige trug er noch immer bei sich – bis zu jenem Tag, an dem er sein Ende nahen fühlte.

An diesem Tag sprach er seinen letzten Zauber aus – einen Zauber, der es seinem Geist erlaubte, sich mit dem Quasarschwert zu verbinden. Er tat dies, um die späteren Träger der Schwerter warnen zu können, sollte das Böse, welches er in seinen Visionen erkennen konnte, zurückkehren. Und so wartete er viele Jahrtausende, während seine Welt sich veränderte und niemand mehr um den Ursprung der Quasarschwerter wußte. Legenden rankten sich darum wie um alles, wovon man nicht genau weiß, woher es kommt oder warum es erschaffen wurde."

Leo verstummte und Stille legte sich über den Raum. Alle mußten erst verarbeiten, was Leo ihnen gerade erzählt hatte. Für mehrere der Anwesenden klang es wie ein Märchen aus Kinderzeiten, die sie von ihren Eltern vorgelesen bekommen hatten. Zauberer, Magie, der Kampf gegen das Böse... Aber zuviel hatten sie alle schon erlebt, um nicht zu glauben, was Leo ihnen berichtet hatte. Und außerdem war Leo ganz und gar nicht der Typ, der Unwahres erzählte. Um den Beweis dafür zu erhalten, brauchte man nur in seine tiefgrünen Augen zu blicken, aus denen die Ehrlichkeit leuchtete.

An dieser Stelle meldete sich Carter. "Warum aber zeigte er dir das Alles, Leo? Welchen Grund hatte er dazu?"

Leo zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen, schien wie aus einer anderen Welt in die Realität zurückzukehren. Sein Blick wurde ernst, als er Carter antwortete: "Weil es der finsteren Macht, die Jolran und seine Freunde bekämpft hatten, bald gelingen wird, aus der Galaxie, in die sie verbannt worden, zu entkommen.

Jolran ahnte, daß dieser Tag kommen würde. Und da weder er noch seine Freunde heute noch in der Lage sind, erneut den Kampf aufzunehmen, muß es jemand anderes tun. Er erwählte meine Freunde und mich, dies zu tun. Doch Jolran wollte auch, daß wir selbst entscheiden sollten. Er wollte nicht über unser Leben bestimmen. Also rief er mich, denn er erklärte mir, wir seien über das rote Quasarschwert miteinander verbunden.

Ihr müßt verstehen... Jolran wußte von unserem Kampf gegen Trakeena, um Raumschiff Terra zu verteidigen. Und davon, daß wir sie besiegt hatten auf Mirinoi. Daraufhin berichtete ich ihm von den Träumen, die meine Freunde und ich seit einigen Nächten hatten. Als Jolran das hörte, warnte er mich. Er meinte, daß Trakeena wiederkehren würde, gefährlicher als zuvor. Und sie stände jetzt vielleicht in Kontakt mit jener dunklen Macht, die ihr Kräfte verleihen könne, die um ein Vielfaches größer seien als ihre eigenen."

Leo klang sehr ernst, als er diese Worte sprach. Schatten huschten über sein Gesicht, als er hinzufügte: "Die Warnung, die er am Ende noch aussprach, war jedoch die wohl schockierendste von allen. Er sagte mir, daß, selbst wenn wir Trakeena besiegt hätten, unser Kampf noch lange nicht zu Ende sein würde. Denn Trakeena sei nicht unser wahrer Gegner – das sei jemand anderer."

Leo holte tief Luft und blickte dann den Lightspeed Rangers direkt in die Augen, während er fortfuhr: "Ich muß gestehen, daß mich dieser Satz ziemlich traf. Meine Freunde und ich, wir hatten immer angenommen, daß Trakeena unsere gefährlichste Gegnerin sein würde, so wie es für Euch Königin Bansheera ist. Und nun meinte Jolran, dem wäre nicht so. Ich brauchte eine Weile, um das zu verarbeiten, doch ich spürte ebenso, daß Jolran die Wahrheit sagte – unser wahrer Gegner würde erst noch erscheinen. Der Gegner, wegen dem die Quasarschwerter geschaffen worden waren."

Da sich nach diesen ernsten Worten erneut Stille über das Zimmer senkte und jeder der Anwesenden über die Worte, die Leo gesprochen hatte, nachdachte, senkte dieser müde den Kopf und lehnte sich gegen Kendrix. Diese schlang ihren Arm liebevoll um ihren Freund und legte ihren Kopf ihrerseits auf den seinen. So hielten sie sich gegenseitig fest und schwiegen eine Weile, während sie ihren Gedanken nachhingen.

Carters Stimme unterbrach die Stille. Sein analytischer Verstand hatte das Problem von allen ihm verständlichen Seiten untersucht – und fehlende Puzzleteile entdeckt. "Leo, hat er dir denn nicht mehr über diesen unbekannten Gegner erzählt?"

Leo blickte auf. Einen kurzen Moment huschte Überraschung über seine Züge, doch dann blitzte ein verständnisvolles Lächeln in seinen Augen auf. "Nein, leider nicht, Carter. Jolran meinte, daß wir uns erst einmal um Trakeena kümmern müßten. Auch wenn sie nicht – oder besser, nicht mehr – unser Hauptgegner sei, müßte sie doch davon abgehalten werden, Unheil anzurichten. Jolran erklärte mir, daß Trakeena sozusagen 'ein Mittel zum Zweck' sei, auch wenn ihr das wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht bewußt sei. Jene Macht würde sie dazu benutzen, zu erfahren, was im Laufe der Jahrtausende, während sie in der leeren Galaxie eingeschlossen gewesen war, geschehen sei. Wie heute die Balance wäre zwischen Gut und Böse, wer an der Macht sei... Erst wenn sie das erfahren hätte, würde sich diese Macht zeigen. Und dann würde auch Jolran wieder Verbindung mit meinen Freunden und mir aufnehmen."

Auf die verwirrten Blicke hin, die ihm nach diesem Satz zugeworfen wurden, erklärte Leo seinen Freunden: "Jolran lebt heute nur noch als Geist, er braucht eine gewisse Zeit, um wieder eine Verbindung zu... ich will mal sagen, der Welt der Lebenden, aufzubauen. Seine Kräfte müssen erst wieder stärker werden, dann kann er uns besser helfen, meinte er.

Als wir an jener Stelle angekommen waren, sagte Jolran, es sei für den Augenblick genug. Ich müsse erst einmal verarbeiten, was ich erfahren hätte. Außerdem wäre während unserer Unterhaltung viel Zeit verstrichen und ich solle zurück in unser Dorf gehen." Leo lächelte in Erinnerung an jenen Augenblick.

"Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen war. Inzwischen war der Tag angebrochen, die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel. Nachdem Jolran sich von mir verabschiedet hatte und wieder in das rote Quasarschwert zurückgekehrt war, machte ich mich auf den Rückweg ins Dorf, denn ich wollte meinen Freunden berichten, was geschehen war. Doch ich kam nicht weit.  
Schon bald kamen sie mir entgegen, voller Aufregung. Sie hatten sich Sorgen um mich gemacht, da ich beim Aufstehen nicht mehr in unserer Hütte gewesen war. Mike und all die Anderen, selbst ein Teil der Dorfbewohner – sie alle suchten schon seit dem Morgengrauen nach mir. Alle im Dorf wußten von unserem Traum und waren dementsprechend besorgt, als ich auf einmal verschwunden war. Doch als sie sahen, daß ich wieder das rote Quasarschwert trug, war klar, daß unser Traum nicht nur ein Traum gewesen war."

Leo verstummte an dieser Stelle und nach einer Weile, als klar wurde, daß er nicht weitersprechen würde, übernahm sein Bruder für ihn. Mike blickte Leo an, als er begann, weiter zu berichten: „Wie Leo gesagt hat, als wir am Morgen erwachten, fanden wir sein Bett leer und auch niemand von den Dorfbewohnern konnte uns sagen, wo er war. Keiner hatte ihn gesehen. Dementsprechend machten wir uns natürlich große Sorgen, immerhin wußten wir durch unsere Träume von der drohenden Gefahr. Zu viel konnte geschehen sein.  
Nach einer Weile, nachdem wir uns davon überzeugt hatten, daß wirklich niemand wußte, wo Leo sein könnte, verließen wir das Dorf und begannen, die Umgebung nach ihm abzusuchen. Ich gebe zu, daß ich mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt große Sorgen um ihn machte, obwohl ich spürte, daß meinem Bruder nichts Schlimmes zugestoßen war." „Du wußtest, daß Leo nichts zugestoßen war, Mike? Aber woher?" Carter blickte Mike erstaunt an und auch der Rest der Lightspeed Rangers wirkte ziemlich verwirrt.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Mikes Gesicht, als er das Erstaunen seiner Freunde bemerkte. Auch Maya, Kai, Damon und Kendrix konnten nicht ganz verbergen, daß es ihnen noch immer schwerfiel, zu verstehen, wie es Mike und Leo gelang, zu wissen, wann dem Anderen Gefahr drohte.  
Mike wandte sich Leo zu und sah, daß dieser verschmitzt vor sich hinlächelte. Er wußte, daß es Leo sehr viel bedeutete, diese Gabe mit seinem älteren Bruder zu teilen. Es war ein Geschenk für sie beide, vor allem, da es ein Vermächtnis ihrer Mutter war. Mike versank für einen Augenblick in der Vergangenheit und der Erinnerung an seine und Leos Mutter.

Dann erklärte er seinen wartenden Freunden: „Ja, ich wußte genau, daß Leo nichts Schlimmes passiert war, Carter. Diese ‚Gabe' besaßen wir beide schon immer. Es ist ein Band zwischen uns, eine Verbindung, die uns wissen läßt, wie es dem Anderen ergeht."

„Ein Geschenk von Mom." Leos Stimme klang voller Wärme in Erinnerung an ihre Mutter. Er fügte erklärend hinzu: „Mom war emphatisch. Sie spürte es immer, wenn etwas mit uns oder unserem Dad nicht in Ordnung war. Doch daß sie auch uns diese Gabe vererbt hatte, erkannten wir erst, als..." Leo blickte seinen Bruder an und lächelte diesen herzlich an. „Als du mich gerettet hast."

„Wie bitte? Was ist damals geschehen, Leo?" Kendrix klammerte sich für einen Augenblick instinktiv an ihren Freund, als sie noch im Nachhinein Angst um diesen verspürte.

Mikes Stimme erklang. „Der Campingtrip."  
Leo wandte sich seinem Bruder zu und nickte zustimmend. „Genau. Du erinnerst dich daran?" Mike nickte und sagte: „Als ob ich diesen Tag jemals vergessen könnte. So etwas hatte ich bis dahin noch niemals gespürt..." Er verstummte.

Als Leo sah, daß seine Freunde noch immer verständnislos zwischen ihm und seinem älteren Bruder hin- und herblickten, erklärte er: „Entschuldigt bitte. Schließlich könnt ihr nicht wissen, was damals geschah.  
Mein Freund Daniel und ich waren zu einer Campingtour in die Berge nahe unserer Heimatstadt aufgebrochen.  
Wir hatten unsere Eltern lange bearbeiten müssen, bis sie uns gestattet hatten, daß wir ohne Begleitung in die Ahaggar Mountains durften. Wir waren so aufgeregt, als wir endlich ihre Erlaubnis hatten und bereiteten uns gut vor. Daniel und ich hatten Erfahrung in den Bergen, da wir schon oft mit unseren Eltern oder mit Freunden dort gecampt hatten. Doch es war das erste Mal, daß wir diesen Trip allein planen und durchführen durften.  
Da wir nur drei Tage wegbleiben wollten, entschieden wir uns dafür, eine steilere Route für den Aufstieg zu nehmen, die aber trotzdem sicher war. Zuerst ging auch alles gut und am Abend hatten wir ein großes Stück des Aufstiegs hinter uns gebracht. Am nächsten Morgen wollten wir den Rest schaffen und zum Wolf Mountain gelangen. Dort planten wir, unser Lager aufzuschlagen und den dritten Tag für den Abstieg zu nutzen."

Leo schwieg kurz, dann fuhr er mit leiser Stimme fort: „Es war der Abstieg, der uns zum Verhängnis wurde. Wir hatten schon etwas über die Hälfte hinter uns gebracht, als wir das Adlerjunge bemerkten. Es schien am Flügel verletzt zu sein und auch seine Eltern konnten wir nirgendwo entdecken. So beschlossen wir, es zur Rangerstation im Tal zu bringen, wo man es ärztlich versorgen konnte.  
Wir suchten uns vorsichtig einen Weg zu der Klippe, wo es sich in einem Gebüsch verfangen hatte. Als wir dort ankamen, erkannten Daniel und ich schnell, daß es gar nicht so einfach sein würde, das Adlerjunge zu befreien. Es war noch recht jung und durch die Verletzung sehr aufgeregt. Wir brauchten ziemlich viel Zeit, um es soweit zu beruhigen, daß wir daran gehen konnten, es aus dem Gebüsch zu holen. Doch es klappte ganz gut; das Junge schien zu spüren, daß wir ihm nur helfen wollten und hielt ganz still. Als mein Freund und ich das Adlerjunge schließlich befreit hatten und uns daran machten, einen Weg zurück zu finden, geschah es." Leos Augen verdunkelten sich bei der Erinnerung.

„An einer schwierigen Stelle wollte ich Daniel das Adlerjunge geben, da man beide Hände frei haben mußte, um sicher weiterzugelangen. Doch dem Jungen schien das gar nicht zu gefallen und es begann, mit den Flügeln zu schlagen, obwohl ihm das bei seinem – wie wir inzwischen festgestellt hatten, gebrochenen – linken Flügel große Schmerzen bereiten mußte.  
Durch das Theater, welches das Junge veranstaltete, verlor ich die Balance. Daniel griff nach meinem Arm, um mich vor dem Sturz zu bewahren, doch das Adlerjunge fühlte sich wohl bedroht und schlug mit seinem Flügel nach ihm. Dadurch verlor auch Daniel seinen Halt und gemeinsam stürzten wir ab." An dieser Stelle krampfte sich Kendrix' Hand, die auf Leos Schulter lag, voller Angst um ihn zusammen und Leo blickte auf. Er sah in die schreckgeweiteten Augen seiner Freundin und lächelte sie beruhigend an.

„Wir fielen nicht sehr weit, doch der Aufschlag raubte mir das Bewußtsein. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, hörte ich das Adlerjunge ängstlich kreischen, doch von Daniel war weit und breit keine Spur. Ich schreckte zusammen, denn für einen Augenblick dachte ich, daß er weiter abgestürzt sein mußte als ich. Doch als ich den Vorsprung der Klippe, auf der ich gelandet war, genauer in Augenschein nahm, erkannte ich, daß ein Teil davon tiefer lag als der Andere. Ich versuchte aufzustehen, denn ich hatte gesehen, daß Daniel auf dem höhergelegenen Teil lag und ich wollte unbedingt herausfinden, wie es ihm ging. Doch in dem Augenblick erkannte ich, daß ich nicht aufzustehen vermochte, denn mein linkes Bein trug mein Gewicht nicht."

Hier grinste Leo humorvoll. „Es scheint mir, daß es immer mein linkes Bein ist, das alles abbekommt", sagte er mit einem Blick auf sein inzwischen ruhiggestelltes Bein. „Darüber solltest du nicht scherzen, Leo!" Kai funkelte seinen Freund aufgebracht an. Dieser zuckte vor den kaum verhüllten Gefühlen in den Augen des Blauen Galaxy Rangers ein wenig zurück, doch dann schlich sich ein sanftes Lächeln in seine Augen und auch seine Stimme klang wärmer, als er wieder sprach.

„Ich nehme diese Verletzungen nicht auf die leichte Schulter, wenn es das ist, was du befürchtest, Kai. Mach dir also keine allzu großen Sorgen, in Ordnung? Ich weiß doch, daß du mich davon abhalten wirst, Unsinn zu machen – jetzt, wo wir alle wieder beieinander sind." Das Vertrauen und die tiefe Freundschaft, die Leo für Kai empfand, schwangen in seiner Stimme mit und lösten bei seinem Freund ein Erröten aus. Kai spürte, daß Leo es ehrlich meinte mit dem, was er gesagt hatte. Bei diesem Thema scherzte Leo nicht, dafür war ihm alles, was mit seinen Freunden zusammenhing, viel zu wichtig.

Leo fuhr fort zu berichten, nachdem er Kai noch ein warmes Lächeln geschenkt hatte. „Ich untersuchte mein Bein und stellte fest, daß es gebrochen war. Ein ziemlich häßlicher Bruch, aber im Augenblick war Daniels Zustand wichtiger. Am Stand der Sonne konnte ich erkennen, daß eine ganze Weile vergangen sein mußte seit unserem Absturz. Wir hatten mehr als drei Stunden auf dem Plateau gelegen und wenn Daniel bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wieder erwacht war, hatte er wahrscheinlich schwerere Verletzungen davongetragen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ich zu ihm auf die höhere Ebene des Plateaus gelangt war. Dort angekommen, versuchte ich Daniel zu wecken und nahm ihn dabei in Augenschein. Und was ich sah, war nicht unbedingt ermutigend. Er blutete aus einer Wunde am Kopf und erst nach einer geraumen Zeitspanne gelang es mir, Daniel soweit zu wecken, daß er sich allein aufsetzen konnte, während ich zurück zu der Stelle kroch, an der unser Gepäck gelandet war.

Zum Glück", fügte Leo leise hinzu, „denn die Nacht war nahe und es wurde um diese Jahreszeit dann noch ziemlich kalt. Ich brauchte wegen meines Beins ganz schön lange, bis ich alles – auch das verletzte Adlerjunge – zu Daniel geschafft hatte. Inzwischen war er wieder richtig wach, doch als er darauf bestand, mir dabei behilflich zu sein, es uns für die Nacht so gemütlich wie irgend möglich zu machen, zeigte sich, daß er eine Gehirnerschütterung davongetragen hatte. Das bedeutete, daß ich dafür sorgen mußte, daß er es warm genug hatte, um sich zwar auszuruhen, aber nicht einzuschlafen."

Hier fügte Mike ein: „Ihr müßt wissen, Daniels Dad war leitender Arzt in unserem Krankenhaus. Er war schon immer sehr engagiert dabei, anderen sein Wissen nahezubringen. Dank ihm hatten wir alle schon in jungen Jahren ein wirklich solides Basiswissen in Erster Hilfe. Es hat Leo – und vor allem Daniel – das Leben gerettet, daß sie wußten, was bei ihren Verletzungen zu tun war. Sie haben alles dafür getan, die Nacht ohne weiteren Schaden zu überstehen."

Mikes Stimme hatte einen gepreßten Klang und in seinen Augen war bei seinem letzten Satz ein gequälter Ausdruck erschienen. Es war für die Anwesenden unschwer herauszufinden, daß es ihn noch immer quälte, an jenes Ereignis zu denken. Nach einem Moment der Stille erklang Leos leise Stimme: „Mike."

Gleichzeitig griff Leo erneut nach der Hand seines älteren Bruders und als sich ihre Blicke begegneten, entspann sich zwischen den Brüdern eine wortlose Kommunikation. Das Ende des Gesprächs markierte ein schwaches Lächeln von Mike, welchem ein weitaus strahlenderes seines Bruders antwortete.

Maya lehnte inzwischen wieder an Kais Schulter und blickte Damon aus braunen Augen an, in denen geschrieben stand: _‚Er schafft es doch immer wieder._'  
Damon wußte genau, was Maya meinte und zuckte grinsend die Schultern. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr und flüsterte: „Was hast du erwartet?" Obwohl er so leise gesprochen hatte, war Damons Erwiderung Leo und Mike nicht entgangen. Sie wechselten einen Blick und lächelten sich an.

Dann klang Joels Stimme auf. „Entschuldigt, aber ich bekenne mich der brennenden Neugier für schuldig. Leo, würdest du erzählen, wie es weiterging?" „Joel", rügte Dana ihren Freund und auch Chad blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Bevor sie jedoch weiter tadelnd auf ihren Freund einwirken konnte, ertönte Leos eindeutig amüsierte Stimme. „Aber klar doch, Joel. Ich will schließlich nicht, daß du vor Neugier eingehst!" Joel reagierte auf Leos gutmütige Stichelei mit einem relaxten und unschuldigen Grinsen. Leo warf ihm einen Blick unter hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu, dann grinste er. Doch als er weitererzählte, verschwand das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht und wurde durch einen sehr ernsten Ausdruck ersetzt.

„Wie gesagt, die Nacht brach sehr schnell herein und es wurde eisig kalt. Wir arrangierten uns so gut es ging und bereiteten auf eine lange Zeit des Wartens vor. Uns war zwar klar, daß unsere Familien sich Sorgen machen würden, wenn wir am Abend nicht wie vorher verabredet wieder zu Hause wären, doch schließlich waren wir wegen des Adlerjungen von unserem Weg abgewichen. Es war möglich, daß es mehr als den nächsten Tag brauchen würde, bis sie uns gefunden hätten." Leo holte tief Luft und seine Augen blickten, als würde er jene Erlebnisse wieder vor sich sehen – ganz so, als sei es erst gestern gewesen.

„Daniel schwankte inzwischen wieder zwischen Schlaf und Wachsein, darum suchte ich fieberhaft nach etwas, womit ich ihn beschäftigen konnte, damit er bei Bewußtsein blieb. Schließlich beauftragte ich ihn damit, den kleinen Adler zu versorgen. Wie sein Dad hatte Daniel großes Talent darin, kranke Tiere und Menschen zu beruhigen und ich glaubte, ihm damit eine Aufgabe gegeben zu haben, die ihn ablenken würde. Wenn er sich auf jemand anderen konzentrieren mußte, der seine Hilfe nötig hatte, würde er alles daran setzen, wach zu bleiben.

Währenddessen schlug ich ein improvisiertes Lager auf und machte uns etwas zu essen. Danach wickelte ich Daniel in die wärmste Decke, die wir hatten. Er hatte dem Adler etwas zu Fressen gegeben und dessen verletzten Flügel verbunden. Doch nun war Daniel am Ende seiner Kräfte und ich machte mir immer größere Sorgen wegen seinem Zustand. Die Kopfwunde hatten wir versorgt, doch die Anstrengung, wach zu bleiben, forderte viel von meinem Freund. Um ihn wachzuhalten, erzählte ich ihm alles, was mir einfiel. Ich erinnerte ihn an Erlebnisse aus unserer Kindheit und versuchte, ihn ebenfalls zum Erzählen zu bewegen. Ich habe ihm Geschichten erzählt, die ich mir ausdachte, habe sogar angefangen zu singen, um ihn am Einschlafen zu hindern. So vertrieben wir uns die Stunden bis zum Morgen – bis dahin hatte ich nicht gewußt, wie lang eine Stunde sein kann." Leo schwieg in Erinnerung dieser Stunden, die er in Sorge um seinen Freund verbracht hatte.

„Es war das erste Mal, daß das Leben eines Freundes in deinen Händen lag, nicht wahr? Daß jemand abhängig von deiner Hilfe war." Ryan hatte gesprochen. Er schaute seinem Freund suchend in die Augen, die dieser leicht überrascht zu ihm gewandt hatte.

Dann nickte Leo voller Ernst – es war Allen klar, daß er die Verantwortung, die damals in seinen Händen gelegen hatte, nie auf die leichte Schulter genommen hatte. Damals nicht und seitdem auch nicht. Niemals. Das Leben eines Freundes war zu wichtig, um nicht mit allen Kräften dafür zu kämpfen. Daß dies aber schon einem Jungen klargewesen war, realisierte Captain Mitchell mit mehr als nur leichtem Erstaunen.

„Das erste, aber nicht das letzte Mal." Dieser Satz kam von Carter und für einen Moment schauten sich die zwei Roten Ranger, die zwei Anführer ihrer jeweiligen Teams, voller Verständnis in die Augen. Was sich zwischen ihnen abspielte, konnte nur jemand erahnen, der selbst schon einmal eine ähnliche Verantwortung getragen hatte.

Dann wandte Leo seinen Blick wieder seinem großen Bruder zu und sagte: „Jedenfalls hatte ich nicht erwartet, daß wir, kaum daß die Sonne aufgegangen war, von einem Trupp Ranger in Begleitung unserer Familien gefunden werden würden. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, mindestens bis nachmittags oder sogar bis zum nächsten Tag aushalten zu müssen. Doch mein großer Bruder überraschte mich – wieder einmal."

Damit schenkte Leo Mike ein strahlendes Lächeln voller Liebe und Wärme, welches von diesem gleichermaßen erwidert wurde. Mike drückte Leos Hand, die er zwischen den seinen hielt. Dann blickte er auf und begann, seinen Teil der Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Wie Leo am Anfang gesagt hatte, war es ihre erste Tour allein in die Berge. Doch da wir alle inzwischen die Ahaggar Mountains fast wie unsere Westentasche kannten, machten Mom, Dad und ich uns keine großen Sorgen um die Beiden. Wir wußten, daß sie vorsichtig sein würden und aufgrund ihrer engen Freundschaft miteinander würden sie gegenseitig aufeinander achtgeben. Am dritten Tag erwarteten wir sie gegen Abend zurück – doch es sollte anders kommen." Mike fuhr sich zerstreut durch die dunklen Haare und hielt für einen Moment inne, um seine folgenden Worte sorgfältig abzuwägen. Es schien, als müsse er sekundenlang überlegen, wie er seine damaligen Gefühle ausdrücken sollte.

„Ich war schon den ganzen Tag nervös gewesen, doch ich schob es darauf, daß Leo von seiner Tour zurückkommen würde. Ich hatte etwas, was ich ihm unbedingt zeigen wollte – eine Überraschung sozusagen.  
Leo wünschte sich schon seit Ewigkeiten ein Haustier und ich hatte am vorherigen Tag auf dem Weg nach Hause sozusagen einen Hund ‚aufgelesen'. Der Hund war noch jung, doch er hatte anscheinend keinen Besitzer und sah ziemlich verwahrlost aus. Doch es ging mir irgendwie nahe, daß er trotzdem so gut es ging zu überleben versuchte."

Mike schwieg kurz in Erinnerung an den jungen Hund, welcher für Leo und ihn ein treuer Begleiter geworden war, bevor er fortfuhr: „Jedenfalls hatte ich ihn mit nach Hause genommen und ihn Mom und Dad vorgestellt. Dad war zuerst gar nicht begeistert gewesen, doch da sie Leo sowieso schon versprochen hatten, ein Haustier anzuschaffen, hatte er kaum eine Wahl. Mom hatte sich viel rascher überzeugen lassen, denn ihr weiches Herz quoll über vor Mitleid mit dem Kleinen. Darum – wegen des Geschenks für Leo – meinte ich also so unruhig zu sein. Ich wußte nicht, warum sonst.  
Mom war am diesem Morgen mit unserem neuen Freund zum Tierarzt gefahren und darum waren Dad und ich allein im Haus. Ich versuchte mich auf eine wichtige Klausur vorzubereiten und wollte deswegen in aller Ruhe lernen. Die Stille im Haus war eine Wohltat zu der Geschäftigkeit, die sonst immer darin herrschte, wenn Leo anwesend war."

An dieser Stelle warf Leo Mike einen Blick zu, der deutlich besagte: _‚Und was soll das jetzt heißen?'_  
Mike grinste nur, dann fuhr er fort: „Jedenfalls hatte ich Ruhe zum Lernen – oder vielmehr, hätte ich sie gehabt, wenn ich nicht dauernd durch meine innere Unrast abgelenkt worden wäre. Die Stille beunruhigte mich plötzlich; sie kam mir vor wie eine Warnung. Im Nachhinein glaube ich, daß ich die ganze Zeit über ahnte, daß etwas passieren würde. Doch da ich keine Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen hatte, fühlte ich mich nur unruhig. Den Grund dafür kannte ich nicht.  
Doch etwa zwei Stunden nach Mittag fühlte ich plötzlich...", Mike suchte offensichtlich nach Worten, um zu beschreiben, was er damals erlebt hatte. „Ich spürte Gefahr, große Gefahr – doch nicht für mich. Oder Mom und Dad. Ich versuchte es zu ignorieren, doch dieses Gefühl wurde immer deutlicher und stärker. Und dann – dann waren da nur noch Schmerzen und ich wußte, Leo war etwas zugestoßen."

„Das war zu der Zeit, als Daniel und ich abstürzten", fügte Leo hinzu.

Mike hob die Hand, als er sah, daß Chad eine Frage stellen wollte. „Frag mich nicht woher ich es wußte. Ich kann es auch heute noch nicht erklären, woher diese Gewißheit kommt, wenn mein Bruder in Not ist. Aber seitdem es damals das erste Mal passiert ist, konnte ich es jedes Mal spüren. Egal, wie weit wir voneinander entfernt waren. Und Leo ergeht es ebenso." Leo schwieg und nickte nur zustimmend.

„Jedenfalls ließ mich der Gedanke nicht mehr los, daß Leo schwer verletzt war. Ich sah ihn auf einem kahlen Felsen liegen und sich nicht bewegen." Mike schüttelte sich unwillkürlich, als er wieder an jene erste Vision seines Bruders in Gefahr zurückdachte.

„Ich lief sofort los zu unserem Dad und erzählte ihm, was ich spürte. Er war zuerst total verwundert und etwas ungläubig, doch ich wußte, auch wenn er mir vielleicht nicht glaubte, er würde doch etwas unternehmen. Sollte auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit bestehen, daß Leo etwas geschehen war, würde nichts und niemand Dad davon abhalten, zu ihm zu gehen.

Doch er sollte den letzten Beweis – wenn er ihn denn benötigt hätte – in diesem Augenblick bekommen, denn Mom stürmte zur Tür herein. Sie war vollkommen außer Atem und doch blaß vor Angst. Als ich sie sah, stürmte ich auf sie los und erzählte ihr, was ich gespürt hatte. Daß ich dachte, Leo sei etwas geschehen." Mikes Augen blickten, als sei er sehr weit entfernt.

„Ich werde nie vergessen, wie sie mich ansah. Sie hatte Angst, und doch schien es, als sei sie in diesem Moment nur froh, daß sie nicht die Einzige war, die es spürte. Sie sagte zu mir: ‚Du fühlst es also auch, Mike. Ja, deinem Bruder ist etwas passiert. Daniel und er haben sich schwer verletzt.'  
Dann nahm sie mein Gesicht in ihre Hände und sagte Worte zu mir, die ich ebensowenig wie ihren Blick vorher vergessen könnte. _‚Mike, du mußt diese Gabe nutzen. Wenn es dir möglich ist, Gefahren für deinen Bruder zu spüren, nutze diese Fähigkeit, um ihn zu beschützen. Es wird nicht leicht sein, Leo vor Gefahren zu bewahren, aber ich glaube, es wird eine Aufgabe für dich sein, die du vollbringen kannst. Du bist der Ältere von euch Beiden – also paß auf ihn auf._"

„Paß auf ihn auf." Leos Stimme klang auf einmal sehr dünn und traurig. Dann sah er auf und blickte seinen Bruder mit seinen warmen grünen Augen an, in denen es vor unterdrückter Trauer schimmerte und er fügte leise hinzu: „Und das hast du ja seitdem auch ständig getan. Auf mich aufgepaßt."

„Ja", antwortete Mike seinem Bruder ebenso leise. „Das war Moms Vermächtnis nur an mich. Sie hat mir mit ihren Worten eine Aufgabe gegeben – einen Grund zum Leben. Diese Aufgabe war etwas, was nur ich vollbringen konnte und sie wußte das von Anfang an. Und ich werde das Vertrauen, welches sie in dieser Beziehung in mich setzte, nicht enttäuschen. Niemals."

Die letzten Worten waren voller Ernst gesprochen und man konnte spüren, daß Mike jederzeit alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun würde, um Leo zu beschützen. Ein Licht leuchtete aus Mikes Augen – voller Liebe und innerer Hingabe. Man spürte deutlich, daß für Mike der Schutz seines Bruders die eigentliche Lebensaufgabe bedeutete.

Die anwesenden Rangers – und auch Captain Mitchell – schwiegen voller Rührung. Es war ihnen, als dürften sie Zeuge von etwas werden, das außergewöhnlich war. Eine Beziehung erleben, die über die Grenzen normaler Geschwisterliebe weit hinausging.

Mikes Liebe äußerte sich in dem starken Willen, seinen jüngeren Bruder zu beschützen, während dieser ihm seine ebenso große Liebe dadurch zeigte, daß er sein Leben der Aufgabe gewidmet hatte, anderen Menschen – vor allem ihren Freunden – Fröhlichkeit, Wärme und Hoffnung nahezubringen. Dadurch, daß er sie vor Gefahren beschützte. Aber mehr noch durch seine warmherzige, sanfte Art, mit der er auch alltägliche Probleme lösen konnte und damit helfend dort eingriff, wo immer er auch gebraucht wurde.

Auch Leo wußte nicht recht, was er auf die Worte seines Bruders antworten sollte. Doch er kannte einen Weg, um Mike zu zeigen, wieviel ihm dessen Eid bedeutete. Schon oft hatten die zwei Brüder ihre Gefühle miteinander geteilt – und genau das hatte Leo auch jetzt vor. Er ergriff das silberne Medaillon, welches an seinem Hals hing und sein Gegenstück in dem Amulett hatte, welches Mike unter seinem T-Shirt trug. Leo schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen älteren Bruder. Seine Emotionen – Bewunderung, Achtung, Wärme und grenzenlose Liebe – bündelten sich und Leos Amulett leuchtete auf in einem warmen roten Schein.

Kendrix, die noch immer neben ihrem Freund saß und den Arm um diesen gelegt hatte, um ihn zu stützen, spürte die Gefühle, die Leo bewegten. Sie gingen in derartig starken Wellen von ihm aus, daß sie genau erfühlen konnte, was ihr Freund seinem Bruder wortlos mitteilen wollte.

Kendrix spürte Tränen in ihren Augen, als sie voller Dankbarkeit auf Leo blickte. Dankbarkeit dafür, daß er noch immer so voller Leben war, wenn auch erschöpft und verletzt. Dankbarkeit, daß sie noch immer die von ihm ausgehende Wärme, Herzlichkeit und Fröhlichkeit fühlen durfte, die Leo zu einem solch geliebten Menschen für alle seine Freunde machte.

In diesem Moment leuchtete auch Mikes Medaillon rotschimmernd auf und er blickte erstaunt auf seinen Bruder, der sich noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen konzentrierte und nun, da er spürte, daß ihm eine Verbindung zu Mike gelungen war, leise lächelte. Mike wollte etwas zu Leo sagen, doch dann fühlte er mit einem Mal die Macht der Gefühle, die sein Bruder für ihn hegte, über ihn hinwegspülen. Sie umhüllten ihn wie eine weiche, warme Decke – und wuschen Mikes Ängste weg, nahmen ihm jedweden Zweifel und erfüllten sein Innerstes mit ihrem Licht und ihrer Wärme.

Der Ältere der beiden Corbett-Brüder mußte ebenfalls die Augen schließen, um diese Gefühle genau spüren zu können – und, um sie zu genießen. Mike wußte, diese Gefühle seines Bruders für ihn waren ein Wunder, daß es zu schützen galt, was auch immer kommen mochte. Zu spüren, daß Leo ihn über Alles liebte, gab Mike die Kraft, die er zum Leben brauchte.

Daß er nicht allein oder einsam war, verdankte er vor allem Leo, der es auch früher schon niemals zugelassen hatte, daß Mike sich in sich selbst zurückzog. Durch Leos Unbeschwertheit, seine Fähigkeit, auf andere Menschen voller Herzlichkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft zuzugehen, war es auch Mike mit der Zeit gelungen, offener und lebhafter zu werden. Er hatte gelernt, Gefühle mit anderen zu teilen – mit seinen Freunden, später aber auch mit den Mitgliedern seines Kommandos – sei es nun über ein gelungenes Manöver, eine neue Entdeckung oder auch nur über einen Tag voller Sonnenschein, den er im Kreise seiner Freunde verbrachte.  
Und doch war es für Mike immer wieder ein wunderbarer Moment, wenn Leo auf solch schrankenlose Weise seine geheimsten Gefühle – seien es Ängste oder pure Freude – mit ihm teilte, ihm nichts von seinen Gedanken und Emotionen vorenthielt. Erst dann fühlte er sich frei von allen Sorgen und unbeschwert. Leo wußte halt immer, wie Mike aufzuheitern war.

Als Mike die Augen wieder aufschlug, sah er direkt in die warmen grünen Augen seines kleinen Bruders, der ihn voller Liebe anlächelte. Für den Augenblick zählte für Mike nichts anderes als dieses Lächeln, störte er sich nicht an den Tränen, die in seinen Augen standen. Denn er fühlte sich so geliebt und akzeptiert, daß es ihm egal war, was seine Freunde vielleicht denken mochten. Doch selbst wenn er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht hätte, wären diese verschwendet gewesen, denn in den Augen der Rangers – ob Galaxy oder Lightspeed – glänzte es ebenso feucht wie in den seinen. Denn auch wenn sie nicht die volle Vielfalt von Leos Gefühlen gespürt hatten, so war ihnen doch nicht die Aura aus Liebe und gegenseitiger Fürsorge entgangen, welche die zwei Brüder umgab.

Nach einer Weile räusperte sich Mike, doch seine Stimme klang trotzdem ungewöhnlich rauh, als er fortfuhr zu erzählen: „Mom hatte, wie gesagt, das Gleiche wie ich gefühlt – nämlich, daß Leo in Gefahr war. Dies war dann auch der letzte Anstoß für Dad, etwas zu unternehmen.  
Nun, da er sich sicher sein konnte, daß Leo etwas zugestoßen war, verschwendete er keine weitere Sekunde und wir machten uns sofort auf zu Daniels Eltern. Dad trommelte auch noch weitere Freunde unserer Familien zusammen und sie beratschlagten, wie am besten vorzugehen war.  
Es war inzwischen schon später Nachmittag und trotzdem beschlossen die Erwachsenen, noch loszufahren, damit sie den nächsten Morgen ganz früh schon weiter in die höheren Hänge der Ahaggar Mountains einsteigen konnten. Sie hatten mit den Rangern der Station am Fuße der Berge ausgemacht, daß sie dort übernachten konnten. Mit Hilfe der Ranger wollten sie Daniel und Leo am nächsten Morgen suchen gehen.  
Doch als Dad ohne Mom und mich aufbrechen wollte, wußte ich, sollte ich nicht mit dabei sein, würde es vielleicht Tage dauern, bis sie die Beiden gefunden hatten. Denn ich spürte irgendwie, daß..."

Mike runzelte die Stirn, während er versuchte, in Worte zu fassen, was ihn damals dazu bewogen hatte, unbedingt dabei sein zu wollen, wenn man seinen Bruder in den Bergen suchte. „Es war ein Gefühl, das mir sagte, wo Leo sein würde. Als ich das Mom sagte, war sie verwirrt, denn ihr war es zwar immer möglich, zu erfühlen, wenn etwas mit Mitgliedern unserer Familie – und engen Freunden – nicht in Ordnung war, doch sie konnte nicht genau sagen, wo Leo sich aufhielt.  
Sie war nicht leicht zu überzeugen, ebenso wie Dad, aber schließlich gaben sie nach, denn sie wußten, würden sie mich nicht mit Dad und dem restlichen Suchtrupp gehen lassen, würde ich mich allein auf die Suche begeben. Und das wollten sie dann doch nicht riskieren, denn es hätte als Resultat vielleicht zur Folge gehabt, daß sie auch noch nach mir hätten suchen müssen." Mike lächelte reuevoll, als er zugab, seine Eltern gewissermaßen mit diesem Wissen dazu gebracht zu haben, daß er mit auf die Suche gehen durfte.

In Leos Augen war ein erstaunter Ausdruck erschienen. „Mike, du hast doch Mom und Dad nicht etwa...?" Das Wort ‚erpreßt' kam ihm nicht über die Lippen, doch die Anwesenden erkannten, daß er genau darauf hinauswollte. Mike nickte, während wieder das entschlossene Leuchten in seine Augen trat. „Doch, gewissermaßen habe ich das, Leo. Und ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun, sollte dein Leben davon abhängen."

Leo schüttelte den Kopf, offensichtlich unentschlossen, ob er erstaunt oder amüsiert sein sollte. „Mein großer Bruder. Ich fasse es einfach nicht." Auch der Rest der Galaxy Rangers war verblüfft und Damon sagte: „Wir entdecken immer neue Seiten an dir, Mike." Und Kai fügte hinzu: „Damon hat Recht, Mike. So kenne ich dich gar nicht."

Daraufhin schmunzelte Mike leicht und entgegnete: „Du weißt noch lange nicht alles über mich, Kai. Und das ist vielleicht auch ganz gut so." Das trug ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, woraufhin Mike seinem Freund ein Lächeln schenkte, das Kai klarmachte, daß die letzten Worte Mikes nicht ernst gemeint gewesen waren.

Mike wandte sich wieder an den Rest der Anwesenden: „Diese Nacht konnte ich gar nicht schlafen und auch der Rest des Suchtrupps war nervös. Alle Freunde unserer Familien waren mitgekommen, so daß wir eine recht große Gruppe waren.  
Kaum war es am nächsten Tag hell genug, daß man den Weg erkennen konnte, waren wir auch schon unterwegs. Wir folgten während des ersten Abschnitts dem Aufstieg, so wie Leo und Daniel ihn genommen hatten. Doch als wir den Aufstieg zur Hälfte hinter uns gebracht hatten, wurde dieses Gefühl in mir immer stärker, daß wir von dort an einen anderen Weg nehmen müßten. Ich redete mit Dad darüber, doch es war recht schwierig, die Gruppe der Erwachsenen zu überzeugen.

Schließlich teilten wir uns in zwei Trupps auf. Dad, Daniels Dad und noch ein paar Männer sowie drei Ranger kamen mit mir, denn sie wollten mich nicht allein den Weg gehen lassen, den mein Gefühl mir wies. Der Rest nahm den Aufstieg zum Wolf Mountain – die Route, wie Daniel und Leo sie geplant hatten. Wir wußten ja nicht, ob sie wie geplant schon wieder beim Abstieg gewesen waren oder ob ihnen das Unglück schon beim Aufstieg passiert war."

Mike holte Luft und starrte für einige Sekunden blicklos vor sich hin, bis er weiter berichtete, was geschehen war. „Ich folgte meinem Gefühl und schlug einen Weg ein, den ich – wäre da dieses Gefühl nicht gewesen – niemals gegangen wäre, denn er führte anscheinend in eine Richtung, die total entgegengesetzt zu der von Leo und seinem Freund gewählten Route lag.  
Doch ich spürte einfach, daß es der richtige Weg war und ließ mich auch nicht von dem wachsenden Unglauben der Männer beirren. Auch Dad verlor nach einiger Zeit immer mehr das Vertrauen daran, daß ich sie in die richtige Richtung führen würde, doch dann – dann waren wir auf einmal an der Klippe. Und ich wußte, daß wir die Beiden gefunden hatten. Daß ich sie gefunden hatte. Ich hatte Leo gefunden."

Es schwang ein wenig Unglaube in Mikes Stimme mit, als würde er sich noch heute darüber wundern, wie es ihm gelungen war, Leo ausfindig zu machen. Auf einer Strecke, die weit vom ursprünglichen Weg abwich.

Leo hatte, an Kendrix' Schulter gelehnt, seinem Bruder bei dessen Schilderung aufmerksam zugehört. Nun fügte er hinzu: „Ich war nicht schlecht erstaunt, als ich – kaum, daß die Sonne richtig aufgegangen war – plötzlich über mir Stimmen hörte. Zuerst dachte ich, daß ich mir das nur einbilden würde, da ich so sehr hoffte, daß man uns retten würde. Vor allem Daniels wegen war es sehr wichtig, daß man uns möglichst rasch finden würde. Doch ich gebe auch zu, daß mein Bein mir Sorgen bereitete und ich so schnell es ging, von dieser Klippe runterwollte. Ich hatte niemals Höhenangst, doch die Nacht auf dem engen Vorsprung, kilometerhoch über einer Schlucht – ich tat kein Auge zu, daß könnt ihr mir glauben. Keine sehr freudige Erfahrung."

Dana schauderte unwillkürlich. Ihre Freunde blickten auf und Carter trat zu ihr, um ihr schützend die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Leo lächelte bei diesem Anblick und tauschte einen Blick mit Ryan, der ihn ebenso wissend ansah. Auch Joel verzog das Gesicht, denn obwohl er vor seinem Beitritt zu den Lightspeed Rangers Stuntpilot gewesen war, konnte er sich doch offensichtlich bessere Gegenden vorstellen, wo er die Nacht verbringen wollte. Dementsprechend äußerte er sich auch, worauf Leo nur sagte: „Glaube mir, Joel, ich hätte gerne darauf verzichtet."

Leo schwieg kurz, doch dann erhellte ein schwaches Lächeln sein Gesicht, als er sich seinem Bruder zuwandte und sagte: „Doch all die Sorgen der Nacht waren vergessen, als ich deine Stimme hörte, Mike. Ich konnte mir zwar nicht erklären, wie ihr an die Klippe gekommen wart – und vor allem, so schnell – doch ich wollte mich keinesfalls darüber beklagen. Und nachdem Dad und die anderen Männer Daniel und mich von dem Vorsprung geholt hatten, wollte ich nur noch nach Hause. Alles andere war mir in dem Moment egal."

An dieser Stelle schlang Kendrix ihre Arme um Leo und drückte ihn fest an sich. Die Vorstellung, was ihm in jener Nacht alles hätte zustoßen können, jagte ihr Angst ein und führte zu ihrer emotionalen Reaktion. Leo fühlte, daß seine Freundin ihn mit ihrer Umarmung vor den Erinnerungen an jene Nacht schützen wollte.  
Sie machte ihm damit unbewußt auch klar, wieviel er ihr bedeutete. Wenn sie jetzt Angst um ihn verspürte wegen etwas, was nunmehr Jahre zurücklag, dann mußten ihre Gefühle für ihn sehr stark sein. Beruhigend drückte Leo ihren Arm und blickte auf, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Er sah in ihre sorgenvollen grauen Augen, aus denen eine Liebe für ihn sprach, die es Leo ganz warm ums Herz werden ließen.

Bevor er jedoch etwas zu Kendrix sagen konnte, ertönte Mayas klangvolle Stimme: „Ich verstehe jetzt." Sie blickte nachdenklich vor sich hin und machte auf ihre Freunde den Eindruck, als würde sie jetzt etwas begreifen, was ihr vorher unerklärlich gewesen war.

Leo runzelte die Stirn und fragte: „Maya? Was meinst du?"

Maya hob den Kopf und blickte nacheinander von Mike zu Leo und zurück. Dann richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf Mike, als sie sagte: „Du warst, als wir hierher auf dem Weg zu Leo waren, zuerst nicht besorgter um ihn als wir Anderen.  
Doch dann, plötzlich, nahm deine Angst um Leo schlagartig zu und du drängtest Damon, das Raumschiff zu beschleunigen. Und als wir im Orbit um die Erde ankamen, bestandest du darauf, daß wir nicht, wie vorher mit Leo abgemacht, die Koordinaten, die Alpha uns gegeben hatte, ansteuerten. Statt dessen meintest du, wir sollten dir die Hände reichen – denn wir würden dringend an anderer Stelle gebraucht."

Mike nickte nur zustimmend, als Maya fortfuhr: „Ich wußte damals nicht, wieso du das tatest. Doch nachdem ihr Beide uns diese Geschichte von früher erzählt habt, wurde es mir klar. Es war dein Sinn für drohende Gefahren, die Leo betreffen, der sich wieder gemeldet hatte, nicht wahr, Mike?"

Mike hatte begonnen zu zittern und holte nun tief Luft. „Mike!", rief Leo besorgt und bewegte sich trotz der Schmerzen, welche die rasche Drehung ihm durch die Bauchwunde bereiten würde, von Kendrix weg. Er stützte sich auf seinen linken Arm und war nun seinem Bruder ganz nah.  
Leo hob den Kopf und sah in Mikes braune Augen, in denen sich eine Welt von Gefühlen spiegelte, als dieser an die Momente zurückdachte, wo ihn eine solch große Angst um seinen kleinen Bruder überfallen hatte wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Die Angst, die Mike um ihn verspürt hatte, konnte Leo ganz klar an dessen Augen ablesen.

„Was hast du, Mike? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Auch Kai und Damon hatten sich bewegt und waren mit wenigen raschen Schritten an Mikes Seite. Die Lightspeed Rangers um Captain Mitchell hatten sich ebenfalls halb aus ihren Stühlen erhoben, um Mike gegebenenfalls beistehen zu können. Doch das würde nicht nötig sein, denn als Mike die Aufregung bemerkte, die seine Reaktion ausgelöst hatte, nahm er sich sichtlich zusammen. Er brachte sogar ein schwaches Lächeln zustande, das seine aufgeregten Freunde beruhigen sollte.

Aber seine Stimme klang rauh und ein Unterton von Verzweiflung lag noch immer darin, als er sich Leo zuwandte und leise, kaum hörbar, sagte: „So stark wie dieses Mal war es noch nie zuvor gewesen. Es war, als würde mir dieses Gefühl sagen wollen, daß ich mich um jeden Preis beeilen müßte. Sonst würde ich..." Mike verstummte, doch seine Freunde hatten verstanden. Kai, Damon und Maya wurden leichenblaß, während Kendrix sich an Leos Hand klammerte, als wäre sie ihr Rettungsanker.

Und Kai hauchte voller Entsetzen: „...zu spät kommen."

Die Worte hallten wie ein Donnerschlag in dem Zimmer und entsetztes Schweigen herrschte. Die Lightspeed Rangers waren vor Schrecken wie erstarrt und konnten sich kaum gegenseitig in die Augen blicken. Sie hatten gesehen und auch gewußt, daß Leo sein Leben für sie eingesetzt hatte. Doch bis zu diesem Augenblick hatten sie die wirkliche Gefahr, in der ihr Freund geschwebt hatte, ignorieren können.

Das war jetzt nicht mehr möglich, denn ein Blick in Mikes Augen, in deren Tiefen noch immer die Angst um seinen jüngeren Bruder schimmerte, brachte die Wahrheit ans Licht. Wenige Augenblicke später und Leo hätte mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit sein Leben im Kampf für die Lightspeed Rangers gegeben. Somit hatten die Rangers von Mariner Bay durch ihre Unaufmerksamkeit nicht nur Leo Qualen bereitet, als er für ihren Fehler büßen mußte. Nein, sie hatten auch seinen Bruder tief verletzt, der nicht gewußt hatte, ob er noch rechtzeitig kommen würde, um Leo vor dem ihm drohenden Schicksal zu bewahren.

Das bedrückte Ryan zutiefst. Er wußte, wie es war, wenn man Schmerzen litt und Angst um jemanden hatte, ohne diesem behilflich sein zu können. Und daß er das Mike angetan hatte... Aufblickend erkannte Ryan, daß es Carter und seinen restlichen Freunden nicht anders als ihm erging. Sie alle ließen die Köpfe hängen und wirkten bedrückt und traurig.

Dann erklang Leos Stimme in die Stille des Raumes hinein. „Es tut mir leid, Mike. Das habe ich nicht gewollt. Bitte, verzeih mir." Mikes Kopf ruckte bei diesen Worten empor und er sah suchend in das Gesicht seines Bruders. In Leos normalerweise fröhlich blickenden grünen Augen standen Tränen und er wirkte sehr traurig. Traurig darüber, daß er Mike Sorgen bereitet hatte. Traurig darüber, daß sein älterer Bruder Ängste um ihn hatte ausstehen müssen.

Sekunden später lächelte Mike weich und seine Stimme erklang voller Liebe, als er Leo antwortete: „Es gibt nichts, was ich dir verzeihen müßte, Leo. Was du getan hast, war zwar nicht unbedingt das, was ich unter vorsichtig sein verstehe, doch du hattest deine Gründe dafür. Du wolltest Freunde beschützen."

Diese Worte erleichterten Leo, das konnte Mike erkennen. Und doch war Leo noch nicht ganz beruhigt, also erhob sich Mike von dem Stuhl, auf dem er saß und nahm neben Leo auf der Bettkante Platz. Er sah seinem Bruder in die Augen und sagte: „Tu so etwas einfach nie wieder, wenn ich oder einer unserer Freunde nicht in der Nähe ist, um dir beizustehen. OK?"

Dann nahm Mike Leo in den Arm und drückte ihn fest an sich. Und Leo ließ es mit sich geschehen, denn er spürte deutlich, daß Mike jetzt eine Bestätigung dafür brauchte, daß sein jüngerer Bruder noch äußerst lebendig war. Dafür nahm Leo gern die Schmerzen in Kauf, welche die aufrechte Haltung und die feste Umarmung seines Bruders auslösten. Um keinen Preis der Welt hätte Leo verhindert, daß Mike ihn in den Arm nahm. Dafür fühlte sich Leo viel zu wohl dabei, Mike so nahe bei sich zu spüren.

„Hey, keine Sorge. Ich bin noch da, ok?", flüsterte Leo seinem Bruder zu. Mike lockerte seinen Griff und nickte dann schweigend. Als die Beiden voneinander abließen und aufsahen, konnten sie erstaunt feststellen, daß ihre vier Freunde nahe an sie herangerückt waren. Auch in Mayas Augen standen Tränen, ebenso wie in Kendrix'.  
Die beiden Mädchen umarmten Leo voller Gefühl, was Leo ebenfalls ohne Gegenwehr mit sich machen ließ. Im Gegenteil, er wußte, seine Freunde brauchten die Bestätigung dafür, daß es ihm gut ging.

Währenddessen hatten sich Damon und Kai zu Mike gesellt, dem Kai in diesem Moment die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Mike sah auf und blickte seinen ältesten Freund dankbar an. Er konnte in Kais sonst so ruhig und gelassen blickenden Augen auch Angst um Leo erkennen, doch ihm war klar, daß es für Kai jetzt nicht mehr so schwer war, seine Gefühle auch anders auszudrücken.

Kai hatte sich sehr verändert. Früher, bevor sie alle zu Rangers wurden, hatte Mike Kai als einen freundlichen, aber ziemlich zurückhaltenden und manchmal strengen jungen Mann kennengelernt, dem die Einhaltung der Vorschriften über alles ging. Doch seitdem Kai so viel Zeit in Leos Gesellschaft verbracht hatte, hatte sich auch seine Einstellung verändert.  
Noch immer legte Kai großen Wert darauf, die Regeln zu befolgen, doch er pochte nicht mehr darauf, sie bis ins kleinste Detail auszuführen. Statt dessen hatte Kai gelernt, auch einmal spontan auf eine Situation zu reagieren. Und er hatte Talente offenbart, die man vorher nicht sofort vermutet hätte. Großzügigkeit, einen trockenen Humor und eine Liebe für seine Freunde, die ihn alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun ließ, um diese zu schützen.

Mike war sich bewußt, daß Kai sehr an Leo hing, obwohl er es vermied, es zu deutlich zur Sprache zu bringen. Die beiden jungen Männer hatten eine enge, wenn auch ziemlich ungewöhnliche Freundschaft zueinander aufgebaut, die nichtsdestotrotz auf wahrer Zuneigung beruhte. Darum schämte sich Kai auch der Gefühle nicht, die in seinen Augen standen.

Er bemerkte, daß Mike ihn beobachtete und nickte nur. Im nächsten Augenblick landete eine Hand auch auf seiner Schulter und Kai blickte auf und Damon direkt ins Gesicht. Auch Damon zeigte noch Anzeichen des Schocks, den Mikes Enthüllung darüber, warum er sie vor zwei Tagen auf einmal so angetrieben hatte, ausgelöst hatte.  
Doch im Gegensatz zu Kai hatte Damon nie einen Hehl aus seinen freundschaftlichen Gefühlen für Leo gemacht. Vielmehr hatten die Zwei sofort einen Draht zueinander gefunden, da sie beide gern Fröhlichkeit um sich herum verbreiteten.

Damons Eigenart, seinen Humor dazu zu benutzen, andere aufzuheitern, war bei Leo auf sofortige Gegenliebe gestoßen. Und Damon hatte sich im Gegensatz dazu davon angesprochen gefühlt, daß Leo immer versuchte, mit Wärme und Freundlichkeit Andere von ihren Sorgen zu befreien.

So waren die sechs Freunde vereint in der Freude ihrer Zusammengehörigkeit und bemerkten nicht, wie bedrückt ihre neuen Freunde reagiert hatten, als sie erfuhren, was sie durch ihre Unachtsamkeit ausgelöst hatten. Captain Mitchell registrierte dagegen sehr wohl die Reaktion seiner Rangers und nahm sich vor, später mit ihnen darüber zu sprechen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, daß keiner der Galaxy Rangers verärgert über das Handeln der Sechs war, doch ihnen die Schuldgefühle auszureden, würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden. Vor allem bei Ryan, der sich so schon so sehr darum bemühte, sich in das Team der Lightspeed Rangers zu integrieren.

Captain Mitchell hatte mit Freude verfolgt, daß vor allem Carter diese Bemühungen unterstützte und offensichtlich daran interessiert war, in Ryan einen engen Freund zu bekommen. Doch nun hatte Ryans langsam wachsendes Selbstvertrauen in dieser Hinsicht wahrscheinlich erneut einen Knacks bekommen, als herauskam, daß er und die anderen Lightspeed Rangers daran Schuld trugen, daß nicht nur einer, sondern gleich zwei ihrer neuen Freunde gelitten hatten.

Sie alle wurden plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken aufgestört, als sich die Tür öffnete und Doktor Johannsen in das Zimmer trat. Die Ärztin blickte auf und verhielt mitten im Schritt, als sie vielen Personen am Krankenlager ihres Patienten bemerkte. Für einen Moment wirkte sie verwirrt, doch dann huschte Verärgerung deutlich sichtbar über ihre Gesichtszüge und sie wandte sich an die Anwesenden: „Was ist denn hier los? Wie soll sich mein Patient denn erholen, wenn er hier förmlich belagert wird?"

Sie ließ jedoch niemandem Zeit für eine Entgegnung, sondern wandte sich an Captain Mitchell mit den Worten: „Sir, ich muß Sie alle dringend bitten, den Raum jetzt zu verlassen. Das hier ist ein Krankenzimmer und kein Besprechungsraum!" Der Tonfall der Ärztin machte deutlich, daß sie mit der Lage, die sie hier angetroffen hatte, überhaupt nicht zufrieden war.

„Aber Doktor Johannsen, wir wollten doch nur sehen, wie es Leo geht", meldete sich Carter zu Wort. Er hatte gesehen, daß seine Freunde zu eingeschüchtert waren, um der Ärztin zu antworten, geschweige denn, ihr zu widersprechen. Zu sehr geschockt waren sie noch von den kürzlichen Enthüllungen.  
Auch Captain Mitchell hatte so schnell keine Worte für eine Entgegnung gefunden, sondern hatte nur verwundert aufgeblickt. Und dann war Doktor Johannsen ja auch schon voller Verärgerung auf ihn losgegangen. Carter fühlte sich verantwortlich und wollte dafür einen Teil des Ärgers tragen. Denn schließlich war nicht der Captain daran schuld, daß sie hier sozusagen hängengeblieben waren.

„Um zu sehen, daß es ihm nach einer Nacht der Erholung noch nicht blendend geht, braucht ihr fünf Stunden?" Der Sarkasmus in der Stimme der Ärztin war nicht zu überhören, als sie nunmehr Carter ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Dieser zuckte angesichts der Schärfe des Tonfalls, mit dem die Worte gesprochen worden waren, zusammen und schwieg.

Auch Joel hatte aufgemerkt und wollte seinen Freund nicht allein den ganzen Ärger tragen lassen. Als er jedoch hörte, daß sie schon seit mehreren Stunden hier bei Leo und dessen Freunden waren, reagierte er voller Erstaunen. „Fünf Stunden, sagen Sie, Doktor?"  
„Aber ja, schaut denn niemand von euch auf die Uhr? Es ist schon Nachmittag!" Doktor Johannsen erntete verblüffte Blicke von den Lightspeed Rangers. Die Ärztin seufzte tief auf und ein Großteil ihres Ärgers schien zu verschwinden.

„Bitte, Doktor, hören Sie auf zu schimpfen. Die Rangers wollten mich besuchen, um herauszufinden, wie es mir geht und ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, daß sie so lange geblieben sind. Meine Freunde und ich haben ihnen etwas zu erzählen gehabt, was sie hier hielt." Leos sanfte Stimme schnitt wie ein Messer durch die Spannung, die sich in dem kleinen, überfüllten Zimmer aufgebaut hatte.

Doktor Johannsen wandte jetzt ihrem Patienten den Blick zu und nahm seinen körperlichen und seelischen Zustand innerhalb weniger Sekunden in Augenschein. Ihr Patient saß aufrecht im Bett, gestützt durch die starke Hand seines älteren Bruders. Doch dem geschulten Auge der Ärztin entging nicht der Schmerz, der dann und wann wie ein Schatten über Leos Gesicht huschte und die feinen Linien, die sich in seiner Stirn eingegraben hatte. Seelisch schien es ihm jedoch schon bedeutend besser zu gehen, denn obwohl noch immer Schmerzen in seinen Augen standen, leuchteten diese doch wieder voller Leben und Wärme.

Doktor Johannsen resignierte innerlich angesichts der Herzlichkeit, die dieser junge Mann jedem um ihn herum entgegenbrachte. Doch gerade deswegen konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen, zu sagen: „Und dann haben sie nicht bemerkt, daß du vor allem immer noch sehr viel Ruhe brauchst? Du bist kaum über den Berg nach letzter Nacht – was schwierig genug war und wahrscheinlich nur deiner ausgezeichneten Konstitution zu verdanken ist – und schon fordern sie wieder alles mögliche von dir?"

Leos Freunde zuckten zusammen, als sie diese Worte hörten. Doch Leo lächelte Doktor Johannsen nur warmherzig an und während in seinen Augen ein Strahlen erschien, sagte er: „Nein, sie fordern nichts von mir. Nichts, was ich Ihnen nicht bereitwillig zu geben bereit wäre. Aber ihre Anwesenheit hier beschleunigt meine Genesung mehr, als Sie vielleicht glauben würden. Obwohl ich zugebe, daß ich jetzt noch ein wenig Schlaf gebrauchen könnte", fügte Leo augenzwinkernd hinzu.

Seufzend schüttelte die Ärztin den Kopf und ließ die Schultern zum Zeichen dafür hängen, daß sie aufgab. Doch schon wenig später war sie wieder ganz die energische Ärztin und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, alle anwesenden Rangers und auch Captain Mitchell sanft aber entschlossen aus dem Raum zu zitieren.  
„Ihr habt gehört, was euer Freund gesagt hat. Laßt ihm die Ruhe, denn er braucht sie jetzt mehr als alles Andere. Geschichten erzählen könnt ihr auch später noch, wenn er wieder gesund ist. Und dieses Mal", wandte sich Doktor Johannsen an Mike, der sie ganz verblüfft angesichts ihrer augenscheinlichen Entschlossenheit ansah, „...dieses Mal werden auch Sie nicht bei Ihrem Bruder bleiben. Statt dessen werden Sie die Zeit nutzen, sich die Basis anzusehen oder was weiß ich sonst. Oder Sie legen sich auch etwas hin, denn Erholung täte Ihnen wahrscheinlich auch ganz gut."

Mike stand von der Bettkante auf, an der er noch immer gesessen hatte. Vorher hatte er Leo vorsichtig wieder in das Bett zurückgelegt und sichergestellt, daß dieser es bequem hatte. Dafür schenkte ihm Leo ein dankbares Lächeln. Ihre vier Freunde hatten sich mittlerweile ebenfalls erhoben.

Im Gegensatz zu den Lightspeed Rangers, die ohne Widerrede und mit ernsten Gesichtern das Zimmer verlassen hatten, waren die Fünf noch kurz geblieben. Der Captain war der Aufforderung ebenfalls ohne Widerworte gefolgt und Leo zum Abschied freundlich zugenickt.

Dieser hatte Mitchell zugelächelt und ihm dann - sowie Carter, Ryan und deren Freunden – nachdenklich nachgesehen. Als Maya, Kendrix, Mike, Kai und Damon jetzt ebenfalls den Raum verlassen wollten, um Leo den benötigten Schlaf zu gönnen, hielt dieser sie noch kurz auf. „Mike? Freunde? Irgendetwas ist auf einmal. Kümmert euch um Carter und seine Freunde, in Ordnung? Sie waren plötzlich so still. Ich möchte nicht, daß sie denken..."

Mike unterbrach Leo, bevor dieser weiterreden konnte: „Wir kümmern uns darum, kleiner Bruder. Mach dir keine Sorgen, sondern schlaf ruhig. Das wird schon wieder." Leo lächelte Mike dankbar an und schloß dann beruhigt, daß seine neuen Freunde in guten Händen waren, die Augen.  
Und als Doktor Johannsen wenige Minuten später erneut in das nun recht verwaist wirkende Zimmer schaute, schlief der Rote Galaxy Ranger tief und fest. Schlief seiner Genesung entgegen – und den Aufgaben, welche die Zeit noch für ihn bereithielt. Und diese Zeit würde wahrscheinlich eher kommen als geplant. Doch jetzt war noch nichts von den Aufregungen zu bemerken, die sich jedoch schon am Horizont abzeichneten.

Ende des Kapitels! Hat zwar lange gedauert, dafür war das Kapitel dieses Mal aber auch länger als sonst.

Danke an **Mondwolf** wie immer für den netten Kommi!

Cu, geministarlight


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Mike, der als Letzter das Krankenzimmer seines Bruders verlassen hatte, musterte nachdenklich seine Freunde. Er schien so tief in Gedanken, daß Kai ihn vorsichtig am Arm ergriff, um ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurückzuholen. „Mike, was ist? Worüber denkst du nach?"

Der Angesprochene blickte auf und antwortete seinem Freund nach einigen Sekunden: „Über unsere neuen Freunde. Und über das, was Leo gesagt hat." Damon hatte schon im Zimmer bei Leos Worten ratlos die Stirn gerunzelt und nun, da Mike das Thema ansprach, fühlte er sich bemüßigt, zu fragen: „Was meinte Leo mit seinen Worten? Warum sollen wir auf sie achtgeben?"  
Sie, das waren die sechs Lightspeed Rangers. Mike blickte seine versammelten Freunde an und erkannte, daß auch Kai und Kendrix nicht so recht wußten, was sie mit Leos Worten anfangen sollten. Doch Maya hatte, ebenso wie Mike, auch bemerkt, was Leos scharfen Augen und seiner Sensibilität nicht entgangen war, obwohl seine Verletzungen ihm viel Kraft abverlangten.

So meldete sie sich jetzt mit ihrer ruhigen Stimme zu Wort. „Was Leo meinte, ist, daß die Sechs auf einmal sehr ruhig und bedrückt wirkten. Und ich glaube auch zu wissen, warum. Sie haben Schuldgefühle."

„Schuldgefühle?" Das Fragezeichen klang ganz deutlich in Damons Frage mit, als er seine Freundin verständnislos ansah. Kendrix dagegen schien jetzt zu verstehen. „Du meinst wegen Mike, nicht wahr, Maya?" Maya blickte den Pink Galaxy Ranger an und nickte zustimmend.

„Ja, genau. Zuerst waren es Leos Verletzungen, die er in seinem Kampf für sie davongetragen hatte. Es stimmte sie traurig, daß sie ihm nicht hatten behilflich sein können und statt dessen auch noch Ursache der Wunden gewesen waren. Diese Gefühle hat Leo, wenn auch nicht vertreiben, aber doch insoweit beschwichtigen können, daß sie sich nicht mehr ganz so schuldig fühlten. Doch noch haben sie erkannt, daß nicht nur Leo, sondern auch Mike unter ihrem vermeintlichen Fehler leiden mußte – und damit stehen sie wieder vor dem Problem ihrer Schuld."

Maya schwieg kurz, dann seufzte sie und sah ihre Freunde mit wissendem Blick an. „Erinnert ihr euch an ihre Blicke, kurz nachdem der Kampf gegen Trakeena vorbei war? Sie trauten sich kaum, die Köpfe zu heben. Ich glaube, sie rechneten alle damit, daß wir verärgert sein würden über ihr Verhalten. Und vor allem dachten sie, daß Leo ihnen böse sein würde. Doch diese Angst haben Leo und wir ihnen dann gleich nehmen können – er dadurch, daß er sie uns vorstellte und wir, als wir ihnen freundlich begegneten, ohne sie zu verurteilen."

Stille herrschte nach Mayas klugen Worten. Sie hatte den Punkt getroffen, das spürten ihre Freunde ganz deutlich.

„Sie sind noch zu neu als Team. Dadurch verstehen sie zwar, wie gefährlich ein jeder neuer Gegner sein kann. Gefährlich schon dadurch, daß man zuerst nicht weiß, wie er auf bestimmte Situationen reagieren wird, was er tut und was nicht. Und Trakeena war schon immer unberechenbar, das haben wir oft genug erleben müssen. Oft genug hat sie uns überrascht mit ihren hinterhältigen Tricks. Wir haben lange gebraucht, uns auf sie einzustellen. Bei ihr auf alles gefaßt zu sein. Die Lightspeed Rangers hatten diese Zeit nicht. Ich mache ihnen keine Vorwürfe, denn an ihrer Stelle wäre es uns wahrscheinlich ebenso ergangen." Mike hatte gesprochen und er erntete zustimmendes Nicken von allen seinen Freunden.

Da ertönte hinter den Freunden die erleichterte Stimme von Captain Mitchell. „Ich danke euch für eure Worte. Entschuldigt, daß ich mitgehört habe, aber ich habe hier auf euch gewartet, denn genau darüber wollte ich gern mit euch sprechen. Ihr habt Recht, sie machen sich große Vorwürfe, vor allem immer noch wegen eurem Freund dort drinnen." Mitchell wies auf die Tür, hinter der Leo schlief. „Aber jetzt auch wegen dem, was du erlitten hast, Mike."

„Aber Sir! Wir machen den Rangers wirklich keine Vorwürfe! Vor allem, da Leo bestimmt bald wieder auf den Beinen sein wird. Er läßt sich von so etwas nicht aufhalten." Kai hatte dem Captain geantwortet. Die Gewißheit, mit der er über Leo sprach, war verblüffend, aber auch ein Ausdruck der Verbundenheit der zwei Freunde. Mitchell nickte dem Blauen Galaxy Ranger dankbar zu, doch als er sprach, klang seine Stimme ernst.

„Ich glaube euch, daß ihr ihnen nichts vorwerft, doch mich müßt ihr nicht überzeugen. Bitte, würdet ihr mir den Gefallen tun und mit den Rangers darüber sprechen? Ich denke, ihr könnt ihnen begreiflich machen, worum es euch geht. Sie müssen verstehen, daß..."

„Sir." Mikes ruhige Stimme unterbrach den Captain. Mitchell blickte auf und sah das Verständnis in den Augen von Leos Bruder für die schwierige Situation, in welcher der Commander der Mariner Bay Basis sich befand. „Wo sind die Rangers denn jetzt? Ich würde gern mit ihnen sprechen. Sie sollen sich meinetwegen keine Sorgen machen. Jetzt, wo ich Leo auf dem Wege der Besserung weiß, ist mit mir wieder alles in Ordnung. Würden Sie uns zu ihnen bringen, Sir?"

Der Captain wirkte unheimlich erleichtert und winkte Mike und seinen Freunden, ihm zu folgen. Es erfüllte ihn mit Freude und Erleichterung, daß die Galaxy Rangers sofort bereit waren, über die Situation mit ‚seinen' Rangers zu sprechen.

Und das war auch mehr als nötig, erkannten die fünf Freunde, als sie gemeinsam mit dem Captain den Aufenthaltsraum der Lightspeed Rangers betraten. Carter und Chad saßen in Gedanken versunken in ihren Stühlen und Dana und Kelsey versuchten offensichtlich, sich abzulenken. Dana ordnete einige Zeitschriften hin und her und Kelsey stand in der kleinen Küche, um ihren Freunden etwas zum Essen zu machen. Währenddessen wanderte Joel mit ungewohnt ernstem Gesicht ruhelos in dem Zimmer auf und ab. Jeder der Fünf wirkte auf seine Weise total abwesend, doch eines hatten sie alle gemeinsam – den Ausdruck von Sorge und verwirrten Gefühlen auf ihren Gesichtern.

Was jedoch den Galaxy Rangern und vor allem Captain Mitchell sofort beim Betreten des Raumes auffiel, war die Abwesenheit des sechsten Lightspeed Rangers. Wo war Ryan? Sorgenvoll runzelte Mitchell die Stirn, als er versuchte herauszufinden, wohin sein Sohn gegangen sein mochte.

„Oh Mann, was soll denn die trübselige Stimmung hier?" Damon ergriff die Initiative, als für ihn ersichtlich wurde, daß seine Freunde etwas hilflos auf die traurige Stimmung, welche in dem Raum herrschte, reagierten. Mike war getroffen davon, daß die Lightspeed Rangers offensichtlich so stark auf seinen Bericht reagiert hatten. Das hatte nicht in seiner Absicht gelegen; er hatte niemandem damit verletzen wollen. Er hatte nur seine Gefühle in jenem Augenblick nicht beherrschen können – zu groß war auch im Nachhinein noch die Angst um seinen geliebten jüngeren Bruder gewesen.

„Ja, was ist los mit euch?" Maya trat vor, um Damon tatkräftig zu unterstützen. Durch ihre Sensibilität erkannte sie rasch, daß ihre Freunde und sie hier vorsichtig vorgehen mußten, wollten sie nicht die Gefühle ihrer neuen Freunde verletzen.

Carters Kopf ruckte hoch, doch als er etwas sagen wollte, schepperte es auf einmal laut in der Ecke, in der Kelsey noch immer damit beschäftigt war, das Essen zu kochen. Alle Blicke wandten sich ihr zu und Chad erhob sich, um zu ihr zu gehen und sie in den Arm zu nehmen, als sie anfing, zu zittern. Sanft führte er seine Freundin zu dem Sessel, in dem er vorher gesessen hatte und drückte sie hinein. Kelsey ließ es schweigend mit sich geschehen. Auch Dana sagte kein Wort, sondern setzte sich nur wortlos neben ihre Freundin.

Carter hatte seine Freunde beobachtet, doch nun suchte er Mikes Blick. Er wußte, es oblag ihm als dem Anführer der Lightspeed Rangers, sich bei Mike zu entschuldigen. Doch als er dazu ansetzte, kam Mike ihm zuvor.  
„Bevor einer von euch etwas sagt, hört uns kurz zu. Doch setzt euch vorher. Joel, ich meine auch dich. Hör auf, herumzuwandern und komm her."

Mike bekam keine Reaktion von Joel, darum wandte er den Blick fragend Carter zu. Doch bevor dieser dazu ansetzen konnte, etwas zu ihrem rastlosen Freund zu sagen, trat Damon auf Joel zu, nahm ihn sanft beim Arm und brachte ihn dazu, sich neben Chad zu setzen, der inzwischen auf der Couch nahe Carter Platz genommen hatte.

Als er nunmehr die Aufmerksamkeit der fünf Rangers auf sich gerichtet sah, begann Mike.  
„Wir wissen, daß ihr euch schuldig fühlt. Vor allem wegen Leo. Aber auch wegen dem, was ich vorhin erzählt habe." Die Lightspeed Rangers zuckten zusammen, als hätte man sie geschlagen. Sie senkten die Köpfe, als würden sie ein Urteil erwarten.

Mike seufzte angesichts ihrer Reaktion und blickte seine vier Freunde hilfesuchend an. Kai nickte ihm zu und fuhr fort. Dabei klang seine Stimme ungewöhnlich sanft, als er sagte: „Daß Leo euch nicht böse ist, müßtet ihr doch inzwischen erkannt haben. Nachdem er es euch außerdem mehrmals deutlich gesagt hat, dürfte daran keine Unsicherheit mehr bestehen. Und selbst wenn doch, dann kann ich euch aus meiner Erfahrung versichern, daß Leo kein nachtragender Mensch ist. Freunden verzeiht er eigentlich fast alles – und ich weiß, daß er in euch, obwohl ihr euch erst so kurze Zeit kennt, wirkliche Freunde sieht."

Schweigen antwortete Kais Worten, doch erste Schimmer aus Hoffnung stahlen sich in die Gesichter von Carter, Chad und Kelsey. Joel wirkte unsicher, während Dana nur traurig Kendrix ansah. Als diese das bemerkte, trat sie die wenigen Schritte auf Dana zu und kniete vor ihr nieder, damit sich ihre Augen auf gleicher Höhe befanden.

Ihre Stimme klang weich, als sie Dana erklärte: „Ich kann nur sagen, daß ich mich voll und ganz Kais Meinung anschließe. Leo ist nicht verärgert über euch – ebensowenig wie wir. Ich weiß, daß ihr alles getan hättet, was in eurer Macht stand, um Leo zu helfen. Ihr hattet nur nicht die Erfahrung mit Trakeenas Heimtücke wie wir. Und selbst wir wären wahrscheinlich auf ihren Trick hereingefallen." Kendrix lächelte Dana ermutigend zu und sagte: „Also, hört auf, euch Sorgen über etwas zu machen, das nicht existiert. Einverstanden?"

Bei Kendrix' freundlichen Worten hatte Dana den Kopf gehoben und ihre Augen standen voller Tränen. „Er hat uns doch vorher noch gewarnt", flüsterte sie. „Leo warnte uns, daß sie voller Verschlagenheit wäre. Und trotzdem hat sie uns hereingelegt."

„Ja", fügte Carter leise hinzu. „Trotz mehrerer Warnungen von Leos Seite waren wir nicht in der Lage, ihm beizustehen. Statt dessen geriet er wegen uns in eine lebensbedrohliche Situation. Das ist unverzeihlich."

„Nein, das ist es ganz und gar nicht." Diese Worte wurden von Mike voller Autorität gesprochen und er setzte gleich noch hinzu: „Wäre Leo jetzt hier, wäre das Einzige, worüber er verärgert sein würde, die Tatsache, daß ihr euch Schuldgefühle einredet, die nun wirklich nicht notwendig sind. Daß ihr diese Gefühle besitzt, zeigt meinen Freunden und mir jedoch, daß ihr Leo wirklich sehr gern habt, denn wäre dem nicht so, würde es euch nichts ausmachen, daß er verletzt ist. Doch ihr sorgt euch um ihn und dadurch weiß ich, daß ihr meinen Bruder nicht leichtsinnig in Gefahr gebracht habt. Denn das hätte ich euch wirklich sehr übelgenommen."

Die letzten Worte hatten den Hauch eines grimmigen Versprechens und die Lightspeed Rangers sahen Mike um Verzeihung heischend an. Mike sah die ängstlichen Gesichter und seufzte leise. Dann wurde sein Gesicht weich und seine Stimme klang beruhigend und sanft, als er den fünf Freunden versicherte: „Glaubt mir doch, keiner von uns macht euch auch nur den geringsten Vorwurf. Leo hat euch gern und ich denke, daß auch wir Fünf schnell Freundschaft mit euch schließen werden. Unter der Bedingung, daß ihr endlich eure Schuldgefühle begrabt und uns statt dessen etwas über euch erzählt. In Ordnung?"

„Das ist doch mal eine gute Idee! Genau, erzählt uns was von euch, während wir darauf warten, daß Leo wieder Besuch empfangen darf. Wie läuft das Leben hier so ab, wenn ihr keine Monster zu bekämpfen habt? Was treibt ihr dann so? Erzählt schon, nicht so müde!"

Damon tat sein Bestes, um wieder eine lockerere Atmosphäre zu verbreiten. Und er hatte Erfolg. Zuerst nur langsam, doch nachdem sie Bestätigung für Mikes Worte auch in den Gesichtern von Maya, Kai und Kendrix gefunden hatten, hellten sich die Gesichter von Carter und seinen vier Freunden merklich auf. Sie entspannten sich sichtlich und der schuldbewußte ernste Ausdruck verschwand aus ihren Gesichtern.

Sie wandten sich Damon zu, der nun übertrieben ungeduldig von Einem zum Anderen schaute, als die Erzählungen auf sich warten ließen. Während seine Freunde den Galaxy Rangers Plätze anboten und sich eine entspanntere Atmosphäre breitmachte, dachte Joel über Damon nach. Er erkannte jetzt, was Leo gemeint hatte, als er sagte, Damon und er wären sich ähnlich. Joel wußte, daß er, wäre er an Damons Stelle gewesen, ganz ähnlich reagiert hätte, um die Stimmung aufzuhellen.

Captain Mitchell hatte dem Gespräch schweigend gelauscht und war mit dem Ergebnis mehr als zufrieden. Er sah, daß sich seine Rangers wieder wohler fühlten und seufzte erleichtert auf. Doch dann traf ihn der Gedanke, daß dies ja nicht auf alle Rangers zutraf. Ryan war allein irgendwo unterwegs und trug noch immer an der schweren Last seiner Schuldgefühle.

Darum wandte sich der Captain an Carter und fragte: „Carter, hast du Ryan gesehen? Wo ist er?" Carter blickte auf, mit neuer Sorge in den blauen Augen. Er antwortete: „Ich habe leider überhaupt keine Ahnung, Sir. Als wir hier ankamen, war er noch bei uns. Doch dann waren wir wohl alle zu sehr mit unseren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, um zu bemerken, wann Ryan den Raum verließ. Es tut mir leid, Sir."

Mitchells Sorge um seinen Sohn stieg weiter und er konnte auch auf den Gesichtern der versammelten Rangers wachsende Unruhe feststellen. Selbst Kai, Damon sowie Kendrix und Maya wirkten besorgt um Ryan. Nur Mike lächelte leicht und sagte, an den Captain gewandt: „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um Ryan, Sir. Darum wird Leo sich kümmern."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Mitchell verwirrt.  
„Ja, Mike, was meinst du damit?" Auch Carter blickte verwundert auf Leos älteren Bruder angesichts dieser etwas kryptischen Aussage.

Mike lächelte und erklärte den Anwesenden: „Ryan mag Leo und umgekehrt ist es ebenso. Doch Ryan ist noch sehr scheu im Umgang mit Anderen, auch mit euch", wandte sich Mike hier an die Lightspeed Rangers. „Warum, weiß ich nicht, und es geht mich auch gar nichts an. Doch ich weiß, daß Ryan Leo vertraut. Glauben Sie mir, Sir – Ryan wird zu Leo gehen. Er wird den Weg zu meinem Bruder finden und sich ihm anvertrauen."

Die letzten Worte klangen voller Gewißheit und erstaunt mußte Captain Mitchell feststellen, daß er Mikes Aussage Glauben schenkte. Es war unglaublich, aber er hatte Vertrauen darin, daß Leo seinem Sohn die Scheu im Umgang mit seinen Freunden nehmen konnte. Und es auch tun würde.

Also mußte sich Mitchell damit zufrieden geben, daß er im Moment nichts tun konnte, um Ryan beizustehen. Er hatte von Anfang an geahnt, daß es bei seinem Sohn besonders schwierig sein würde, ihn davon zu überzeugen, daß niemand verärgert über ihn war. Ryan war in dieser Hinsicht immer noch sehr sensibel und unsicher. Doch Captain Mitchell gestand sich ein, daß Leo wohl die geeignetste Person war, Ryan von dieser Unsicherheit zu befreien.

Er seufzte tief und sagte dann, an die zehn jungen Leute gerichtet: „Nun gut, dann werde ich jetzt in die Kommandozentrale gehen. Wenn etwas sein sollte, holt mich. In Ordnung?" Zustimmendes Nicken antwortete ihm und Mitchell verließ den Raum, um sich wieder seinen Pflichten als Kommandant der Mariner Bay Basis zu widmen.

Die zehn Rangers dagegen wandten sich erneut ihren Gesprächen zu. Jetzt, da die Freunde um Carter beruhigt waren, daß ihnen nichts nachgetragen wurde, wurden erste Freundschaftsbande zwischen ihnen und Leos Teamkameraden geknüpft. Schon bald waren sie alle tief in ihre Gespräche vertieft und erzählten sich gegenseitig einige Abenteuer, die sie im Kampf gegen bestimmte Monster erlebt hatten, Erlebnisse aus ihrem ‚normalen', täglichen Leben und auch einige persönlichere Dinge. Auch ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer hätte dem lebhaften Geplauder der Zehn entnehmen können, daß die jungen Leute sich sehr sympathisch waren und sich in der Gesellschaft der jeweils Anderen wohlfühlten.

Auch Geschichten über Leo wurden ausgetauscht, wobei die Lightspeed Rangers jedoch meistens nur lauschten, wenn Kai zum Beispiel sich spaßhaft über Leos Aversion gegen die Einhaltung bestimmter Regeln und Vorschriften aufregte oder Maya ihnen von seiner Liebe zu Tieren und Kindern berichtete. Bei letzterem Thema konnten Carter und seine Freunde auch schon aus eigener Erfahrung berichten, als sie Leos Freunden davon erzählten, wie Leo die Katze des kleinen Mädchens aus dem Baum gerettet hatte, als sie sich im Park verabredet hatten. An den Gesichtern der Galaxy Rangers konnten sie erkennen, daß dies nichts Neues für Leos Teamgefährten war.

Die Zeit verging schnell durch diese angeregten Gespräche und schon bald mußten die Freunde feststellen, daß es Abend geworden war. Sie beschlossen, sich ein Essen in der Kantine der Basis zu holen und als sie das getan hatten, waren sie alle rechtschaffend müde. Deshalb verständigten sie sich darauf, noch einmal kurz bei Leo vorbeizuschauen und dann selber schlafen zu gehen.

Als sie in der Krankenstation ankamen, begegneten sie Doktor Johannsen, die bei ihrem Anblick gespielt theatralisch seufzte, aber sofort mit energischem Unterton sagte: „Euer Freund schläft. Und ihr werdet ihn nicht noch einmal stören. Kommt morgen wieder, dann werden wir weitersehen."

Als Mike zum Sprechen ansetzte, fügte die Ärztin beruhigend hinzu: „Es geht ihm soweit ganz gut. Wie gesagt, seine Konstitution ist ausgezeichnet. Doch nur, wenn sein Körper auch die Erholung bekommt, die er jetzt dringend nötig hat, wird sich euer Freund schnell erholen. Also geht jetzt und schlaft selbst ein bißchen. Ich werde auf ihn achtgeben. Versprochen."

Die zehn Freunde wirkten erleichtert nach den ermutigenden Worten der Ärztin und wandten sich zum Gehen. Mike warf Doktor Johannsen noch ein dankbares „Gute Nacht, Doktor" zu und verließ gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden die Station. Die Ärztin sah den jungen Leuten kopfschüttelnd nach und lächelte in sich hinein. Die Sorge der Freunde um ihren Patienten machte ihr deutlich, wieviel er ihnen bedeutete.

So wandte sie ihre Schritte ein weiteres Mal in wenigen Stunden der Tür zu, hinter welcher Leo ruhig schlief. Für einen Moment blieb die Ärztin in der geöffneten Tür stehen und beobachtete den jungen Mann, der ihrer Fürsorge übergeben worden war. Er schien so jung und verletzlich, wie er dort schlafend in seinem Bett lag – und doch trug er schon soviel Verantwortung. Und er machte sich gut, sehr gut sogar, wenn man bedachte, daß er fast täglich darum hatte kämpfen müssen, nicht nur sein eigenes Leben zu retten, sondern eine ganze Kolonie zu verteidigen. Unter einer solchen Belastung wäre manch ein älterer Mensch zusammengebrochen, doch nicht dieser junge Mann. Und nicht zu vergessen, daß er auch im täglichen ‚normalen' Leben anscheinend eine große Rolle für seine Freunde spielte – er war ihr Freund, Bruder, Anführer... Alles in Allem genommen sorgte er für das seelische Gleichgewicht seiner Freunde ebenso wie für ihre körperliche Unversehrtheit im Kampf.

Wie gesagt, eine sehr große Verantwortung.

Doktor Johannsen lächelte und schloß vorsichtig und leise wieder die Tür. Ein bemerkenswerter junger Mann.

Die Ärztin kehrte an ihre Arbeit zurück und schaute während der Nacht sporadisch nach ihrem Patienten. Doch gegen Morgen wurde auch sie von ihrer Müdigkeit überwältigt und schlief an ihrem Arbeitsplatz ein. Dadurch bemerkte sie nicht, wie kurze Zeit nach Sonnenaufgang eine schlanke Gestalt die Krankenstation betrat und sich umsah. Ryan bemerkte die schlafende Ärztin und bewegte sich daraufhin noch etwas behutsamer, um sie nicht zu stören und aufzuwecken.

Er wandte sich der Tür zu Leos Krankenzimmer zu und betrat leise den dunklen Raum. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch das Fenster und wiesen ihm den Weg zum Bett seines Freundes. Behutsam bewegte sich Ryan durch den Raum und setzte sich auf den Stuhl an Leos Bett. Für einige Minuten blieb er dort nur still sitzen und betrachtete Leos im Schlaf so entspannt und friedlich wirkende Gestalt.

Dann seufzte Ryan und seine hohe Gestalt schien in sich zusammenzusinken. Er senkte den Kopf und begann leise zu sprechen. „Hallo, Leo. Ich weiß, ich dürfte jetzt gar nicht hier sein. Wenn Doktor Johannsen mitbekommt, daß ich gegen ihre Anordnung verstoße und schon wieder hier bei dir bin, bekomme ich bestimmt großen Ärger. Aber ich...ich mußte einfach kommen, verstehst du?"

Mit diesen Worten hob Ryan den Kopf und betrachtete Leo, der noch immer ruhig zu schlafen schien. Eine geraume Weile blieb Ryan still, doch dann fuhr er fort: „Man sagt immer, man soll auch mit Menschen reden, die im Koma liegen. Denn auch wenn sie dir nicht antworten, so hören sie dir doch zu, wenn du ihnen etwas erzählst. Und auch wenn du nicht im Koma liegst – Gott sei Dank", fügte Ryan sofort hinzu, „so denke ich trotzdem, daß du mich hören wirst. Ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Dafür, daß wir nicht in der Lage waren, dir zu helfen. Es wäre unsere Aufgabe gewesen, dich zu unterstützen. Jedenfalls ist das meine Meinung, doch ich weiß einfach nicht..." Ryan verstummte, schien nach Worten zu suchen, um seine Gefühle auszudrücken.

„Du warst kaum hier angekommen und hast schon alles in deinen Kräften Stehende getan, uns zu helfen – und uns zu retten. Dafür hast du keinen Dank erwartet, sondern nur gewollt, daß man dich mag. Als wenn das nicht das Einfachste wäre, was je jemand von mir verlangt hätte! Du sprühst förmlich vor Energie und Lebensfreude, Leo. Wie könnte man da nicht dein Freund werden wollen?" Der Unglaube darüber, daß jemand Leo ablehnen würde, war deutlich aus Ryans Worten herauszuhören. Wieder schwieg er für eine Weile und Stille senkte sich über das Zimmer. Dann beugte sich Ryan in seinem Stuhl vor und richtete seinen Blick auf einen unbestimmten Punkt, als würde er dort etwas wahrnehmen, was nur er sehen könnte.

„Ich bin nicht sehr gut im Freundschaften schließen, Leo. Carter und die Anderen versuchen immer wieder, mich in ihre Freizeitaktivitäten einzubinden. Ja, sie drängen mich manchmal förmlich dazu. Aber ich bin mir meiner einfach nicht sicher. Es ist zu viel in meiner Vergangenheit geschehen, als daß sie wirklich enge Freundschaften mit mir schließen wollen würden. Und warum solltest du es dann wollen? Du kennst mich kaum und weißt nicht, was ich getan habe..."

Ryans Stimme brach und er blickte traurig aus dem Fenster, an dem er inzwischen stand. Es hatte ihn nicht auf dem Stuhl bei Leo gehalten. Nun wandte er sich mit gesenktem Kopf der Tür zu und meinte: "Ich...ich werde jetzt gehen. Sonst störe ich deinen Schlaf und damit deine Genesung vielleicht wirklich noch und das möchte ich wirklich nicht." So sah er nicht, daß Leos Augen geöffnet waren und ihn voller Wärme und Verständnis anblickten. Doch als Ryan schon fast bei der Tür angelangt war, hörte er plötzlich Leos warme Stimme sanfte Worte sprechen. „Ich bin sehr gern dein Freund, Ryan. Und du störst mich nicht."

Ryan fuhr herum und sah zu Leo hinüber. „Leo! Du bist wach!", rief er leise und erschrocken aus. „Habe ich dich geweckt?" Schuldbewußtsein schlich sich erneut in die Stimme des Titanium Rangers.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber, Ryan. Komm her und setz dich zu mir. Nun komm schon", drängte Leo seinen Freund, als dieser unsicher an der Tür verharrte und offensichtlich überlegte, ob er nicht doch lieber gehen sollte.

Leos smaragdgrüne Augen blickten in bittend an und dem konnte Ryan nicht widerstehen. Also lenkte er erneut seine Schritte zu dem Stuhl an Leos Bett und setzte sich. Dann sah er Leo forschend an und fragte diesen: „Wie lange bist du denn schon wach?"

Leo lächelte und antwortete ihm: „Meinst du damit, wieviel ich mitbekommen habe?" Ryan nickte nur schweigend. Leo blickte in aus freundlichen Augen an und sagte nur: „Ich habe gehört, was du mir sagen wolltest, Ryan. Aber ich muß dir in einer Sache widersprechen. Warum denkst du, ich würde nicht dein Freund sein wollen? Ich glaube, daß du ein wunderbarer Freund wärest, wenn du dir selbst die Chance dazu geben würdest. Warum nimmst du dir also selbst dazu die Gelegenheit? Wie du selbst gesagt hast, drängen dich Carter, Chad, Joel und Kelsey förmlich dazu, mit ihnen ihre Freizeit zu verbringen. Auch außerhalb ihres Dienstes möchten sie dich also um sich haben. Und Dana? Sie ist deine Schwester und nach dem, was ich beobachtet habe, liebt sie dich sehr. Warum also, Ryan?"

Ryan antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur auf einen unbestimmten Punkt hinter Leo. Es schien diesem, als könne Ryan ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Leo gab Ryan Zeit, doch als er auch nach mehreren Minuten keine Antwort bekam, berührte er Ryan leicht am Arm.  
„Magst du es mir nicht erzählen? Du mußt es nicht, Ryan. Ich sehe nur, daß es dich sehr beschäftigt. Du würdest so gern mit ihnen allen lachen, sie kennenlernen. Von ihnen erfahren, was sie mögen und was nicht. Du willst wissen, was ihnen Angst einjagt, um sie davor beschützen zu können. Du willst all das für die Fünf tun, was derjenige macht, den man als seinen besten Freund bezeichnet. Doch gleichzeitig fürchtest du dich so sehr davor, daß sie dich eventuell ablehnen könnten, daß du ihnen gar keine Chance gibst. Du möchtest das Vertrauen, daß sie zu dir haben, gern in ihren Augen sehen. Doch wenn du ihnen nicht in die Augen schaust, kannst du es nicht erkennen."

Leo schwieg und blickte Ryan direkt ins Gesicht. Dann lächelte er, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. „Weißt du noch, was ich dir über die Farbe Silber erzählt habe, Ryan?"

Unwillkürlich nickte Ryan und seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Augenblick in dem Besprechungsraum, als er Leo hatte sagen hören: _‚Silber steht für den Freund, auf den man bauen kann. Ein Schild gegen den Feind.'_

Dann sagte er leise: „Ich war dir kein Schild."

Leo blickte ihn lange aus seinen ausdrucksstarken grünen Augen an und meinte dann: „Aber du sagtest, du wärest es gewesen, hättest du die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt. Und ich glaube dir das. Ryan, es ist der Wille, der zählt. Nicht immer können wir das tun, was wir gern möchten."

Leo verstummte kurz und als er weitersprach, klang seine Stimme zuerst leise und traurig, wurde jedoch von Wort zu Wort kräftiger und entschlossener. „Mir ist es damals nicht gelungen, Mike vor dem Sturz in den Abgrund zu retten und ich habe mir sehr lange heftige Vorwürfe deswegen gemacht. Doch als mein Bruder zurückkehrte, hat er mir eines klargemacht – nämlich, daß die Absicht manchmal mehr zählt als die Tat. Mike wußte, daß ich alles dafür gegeben hätte, um ihn zu retten. Und das genügte ihm. Das Gleiche gilt jetzt auch für mich – euer Wille, mich im Kampf gegen Trakeena zu unterstützen, half mir mehr, nicht aufzugeben, als du vielleicht glauben magst. Also hör bitte endlich auf, dir deswegen Vorwürfe zu machen."

Nach diesen Worten herrschte Stille zwischen den zwei jungen Männern. Plötzlich hob Ryan den Kopf und sah Leo in die grünen Augen. Er schien die Bestätigung dessen zu suchen, was er soeben gehört hatte. Leos Blick wankte nicht eine Sekunde, als er Ryans forschenden blauen Augen standhielt. Dann seufzte der blonde junge Mann auf einmal und eine Last schien von seinen Schultern zu verschwinden.

„Danke, Leo", flüsterte Ryan. „Ich danke dir."

„Gern geschehen, mein Freund." Leo lächelte Ryan voller Wärme an und erhielt ein scheues, aber ehrliches Lächeln als Antwort. Daraufhin lehnte Leo sich wieder in die Kissen zurück, aus denen er sich in dem Wunsch aufgerichtet hatte, seinem Freund die Sorgen zu nehmen, welche diesen belastet hatten. Zufrieden mit dem Resultat seiner Worte und beruhigt, daß Ryan die Wahrheit anscheinend akzeptiert hatte, wartete Leo auf dessen nächste Worte.

Ryan schien mit sich zu ringen, dann richtete er erneut seinen Blick auf seinen geduldig wartenden Freund. Er zögerte noch einen Augenblick, doch dann fragte er: „Wie fühlst du dich, Leo? Ich würde dir gern noch etwas erzählen, doch du brauchst deinen Schlaf, also sag es ruhig, dann komme ich ein anderes Mal wieder. Es kann warten, bis du wieder gesund bist."

Leo musterte den blonden jungen Mann und versetzte dann lächelnd: „Ich fühle mich so ausgeruht, als hätte ich schon wochenlang nichts anderes getan als geschlafen. Keine Sorge, ich sage Bescheid, wenn ich müde werde. Es ist sehr wichtig für dich, also erzähl' es mir."

Somit ermutigt, wußte Ryan plötzlich nicht, wie er beginnen sollte. Er rang nach den richtigen Worten. Er wußte, was er Leo erzählen wollte und doch war es, als wären die Worte, um es auch auszudrücken, in ihm gefangen. Zu lange hatte Ryan diese Sache allein mit sich herumgetragen und brauchte nun ein wenig Zeit, sich zu sammeln.

Leo ließ ihm diese Zeit und schwieg. Alles was er tat, war ruhig dazuliegen und seinem Freund stillschweigend Beistand und Hilfe anzubieten. Ryan begann schließlich, mit leiser Stimme zu erzählen.

„Ich habe dies noch niemandem erzählt. Einerseits, weil mein Vater und die Rangers daran – wenn auch nur teilweise – beteiligt waren und die Sachlage daher kennen. Andererseits aber auch darum nicht, weil ich mich nicht dazu imstande fühlte, auszudrücken, was in mir vorging. Also verzeih bitte, wenn ich etwas konfus klinge, ok?"

Leo lächelte nur und nickte Ryan zu, er solle fortfahren. Dieser holte tief Luft und sagte: „Du hast damals, als du uns von deiner Ankunft hier berichtet hast, gesagt, du hättest die Archive und Aufzeichnungen nach einem aktiven Rangerteam und deren Geschichte durchforscht. Dabei hattest du herausgefunden, daß ich noch nicht lange mit den Rangers zusammenarbeiten würde. Du hattest Recht. Ich stand zuerst auf der anderen Seite."

Ryan schwieg und blickte Leo forschend an, doch dieser wartete nur schweigend darauf, daß Ryan fortfuhr. Also erzählte dieser weiter: „Damit du verstehst, wie es dazu kam, muß ich weiter in die Vergangenheit gehen.  
Als Dana und ich noch Kinder waren, fuhr unser Dad einmal mit uns weg und wir hatten dabei einen schweren Unfall. Vater hatte die Kontrolle über den Wagen verloren und wir fuhren über eine Klippe. Ich weiß nicht genau, warum und wie es geschah, doch als ich wieder zu mir kam, hingen wir über einem Abgrund. Dad hielt sich mit einem Arm an einer Wurzel fest und umklammerte mit der anderen Hand mein Handgelenk. Dana hing an Dads Hals und weinte schrecklich. Sie hatte solche Angst und konnte sich kaum an ihm festhalten. Ich erinnere mich, wie Vater ihr zurief, sie solle fester zugreifen. Dann, als er spürte, wie sich sein Griff um meine Hand lockerte, faßte er erneut und mit mehr Kraft zu."

Ryan blickte versonnen auf sein linkes Handgelenk: „Ich habe es lange Zeit nicht mehr gewußt, doch heute erinnere ich mich wieder daran, daß ich erstaunt darüber war, wieviel Kraft Dad in seinen Händen hatte. Es tat unheimlich weh, so fest war sein Griff – er umklammerte meine Hand wie ein Schraubstock. Heute denke ich, daß es ein Ausdruck seiner Angst um mich war, doch damals – damals tat es einfach nur weh. Mit meinen acht Jahren konnte ich nicht wissen, wieviel es Dad kostete, einerseits sich selbst an der Wurzel festzuhalten und andererseits auch noch Danas und mein Gewicht zu tragen. Doch er sagte keinen Ton darüber, sondern sprach nur beruhigend auf uns ein. Vor allem Dana machte ihm Sorgen – sie war noch so klein.  
Doch das war nicht Vaters größte Sorge, denn die Wurzel, an welche er sich klammerte, hielt der Belastung nicht stand. Sie begann, sich aus dem Felsen zu lösen und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie unter dem Gewicht nachgeben und wir abstürzen würden."

Ryan machte eine Pause und blickte Leo an. Dieser hatte sich auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt und hörte ihm aufmerksam und voller Anteilnahme zu. „Ihr müßt unglaubliche Angst gehabt haben."

„Ja, das kann man wohl sagen", gab Ryan zu. „In dieser aussichtslosen Situation erschien auf einmal Diabolico und machte meinem Vater einen Vorschlag."

Leo merkte auf und runzelte die Stirn, als er überlegte. „Ist das nicht der Typ, der hier die ganze Zeit Ärger macht? Ich habe ihn mit Trakeena zusammen gesehen, als sie ihre Vereinbarungen aushandelten."

„Ja, das ist er. Er ist der oberste Gefolgsmann von Königin Bansheera", informierte Ryan seinen Freund. „Damals jedoch und während der Jahre von Bansheeras Abwesenheit war er der Anführer der Monster und hatte uneingeschränkte Befehlsgewalt über sie.

Jedenfalls erschien er in jenem Augenblick, als für uns kaum Hilfe in Aussicht stand. Er bot Vater einen Handel an, da er erkannt hatte, daß es Dad kaum möglich sein würde, uns alle zu retten. Das Resultat ihres Gesprächs war es, daß Diabolico Dana und Vater von der Klippe holte und mich mitnahm. Während der folgenden zehn Jahre, die ich bei ihm und seinen Untergebenen verbrachte, unterrichtete er mich in Kampfsport und anderen Dingen, die er wußte. Und er erzählte mir, wie es dazu gekommen war, daß ich bei ihm gelandet war." Ryan ballte unwillkürlich die Hände zu Fäusten, als er sich an die Lügen erinnerte, die er so lange als Wahrheit akzeptiert hatte, ohne sie jemals zu hinterfragen.

„Ryan?" Leos Stimme klang beunruhigt und auch in seinen grünen Augen stand Besorgnis geschrieben. Wieder mußte Ryan tief Luft holen, bevor er in der Lage war, fortzufahren.

„Er redete mir ein, daß mein Vater mich im Stich gelassen hätte, da er Dana mehr als mich lieben würde. Diabolico sagte mir wieder und wieder, daß Dad immer nur darauf aus gewesen wäre, meine Schwester zu retten und sich nicht für mich interessiert hätte. Und ich glaubte ihm, denn ich konnte mich nicht mehr an jene Nacht erinnern. Ich fühlte mich verlassen und einsam.  
Doch Diabolico ließ es nicht dabei bewenden und stachelte meine Gefühle solange auf, bis ich schließlich bereit war, für ihn zu kämpfen. Als es zum ersten Kampf der Rangers gegen eines der Monster von Diabolico kam, erfuhr er – und damit auch ich – daß Dana eine der ausgewählten Personen war und daß ein Captain Mitchell den Befehl über sie hätte. Dieses Wissen nutzte Diabolico aus, um mich weiter gegen Vater, Dana und die Rangers einzunehmen. So kam es schließlich, daß ich in die Basis schlich, um die Titanium Power zu stehlen. Es gelang mir auch und die Power akzeptierte mich. Das hätte mir zu denken geben müssen, denn niemand, der wirklich böse ist, kann eine Rangerpower tragen. Egal, ob sie magischer Natur ist oder mechanisch erschaffen wurde. Doch ich war einfach zu wütend, zu verletzt, um nachzudenken.  
Als es zum nächsten Kampf kam, war ich es, den Diabolico gegen die Rangers ins Feld führte. Sie fanden sehr bald heraus, wer ich war und versuchten mit allen Mitteln, mich zu ihnen zurückzuholen. Heute bedauere ich einige Worte sehr, die ich damals zu ihnen gesagt habe. Vor allem zu Dana und Dad. Die Beiden hatten am meisten unter meinem Zorn zu leiden. Dana, da ich glaubte, wegen ihr von Vater verlassen worden zu sein – und Dad wegen eben dieser Handlung."

Ryan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann kaum glauben, was für ein Idiot ich doch war, Diabolico zu vertrauen. Einfach zu glauben, daß ein Vater sein Kind so ohne weiteres im Stich lassen würde..."

Leo sagte leise und voller Verständnis für Ryan: „So etwas würde ein Vater niemals tun. Doch du warst ein Kind, als es geschah. Und du fühltest dich bestimmt sehr alleingelassen, was Diabolico kräftig ausgenutzt hat."

„Das ist richtig", stimmte ihm Ryan zu, „und es ist trotzdem keine Entschuldigung. Aber wie gesagt, ich war voller Wut und reagierte nicht auf die Bemühungen der Rangers. Noch weniger jedoch legte ich Wert darauf, daß Vater versuchte, mir zu erklären, warum er damals so gehandelt hatte. Ich glaubte die Gründe dafür zu kennen und lief vor ihm davon.  
Dann fand ich heraus, was Diabolico wirklich plante und es traf mich wie ein Blitz. Ich erkannte, was er mir angetan hatte. Er hatte mich als ein Werkzeug benutzt, welches er in dem Augenblick beiseite warf, in dem ich ihm keinen Nutzen mehr bringen konnte. Jener Augenblick ließ mich erkennen, daß ich ihm nichts bedeutete. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den Rangers. In dem Kampf, den ich gegen sie gefochten hatte, war ich in eine lebensbedrohliche Situation geraten und wie gesagt, Diabolico tat nichts, um mir zu helfen. Er verschwand einfach und ich glaubte schon, daß ich sterben würde.

Doch Carter...", Ryan schwieg für einen Moment, noch immer verwirrt über die Gründe, die seinen Freund dazu getrieben hatten, auf die Weise zu handeln, auf die er es getan hatte. „Carter versuchte mich zu retten. Verstehst du? Minuten vorher hatte ich noch gegen ihn gekämpft, mit allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln versucht, ihn zu besiegen... Und dennoch war er bereit, sein eigenes Leben zu riskieren, um das meine zu retten. Ich gestehe, daß ich nicht begriff, warum er das tat. Damals jedenfalls nicht. Inzwischen habe ich eine recht gute Vorstellung davon, warum er so handelte.  
Doch er kam gar nicht erst zum Zuge, denn auf einmal war mein Vater da und er befahl Carter und den Anderen, zurückzubleiben. Dann kam er auf mich zu... Kannst du nachvollziehen, wie ich mich in jenem Moment fühlte? Dad... er rettete mich aus jener Situation. Ich bin mir sicher, ich wäre sonst an jenem Tage gestorben. Es war für mich seltsam, meinen Vater, von dem ich glaubte, er hätte mich damals im Stich gelassen, voller Entschlossenheit sein Leben riskieren zu sehen, um mir beizustehen. Ich denke, das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem ich begriff, daß Diabolico mir mehr Lügen erzählt hatte, als ich angenommen hatte."

Ryan blickte seinen dunkelhaarigen Freund an, versuchte zu erkennen, wie Leo auf seinen Bericht reagierte. Ein wenig Angst regte sich schon in ihm, daß Leo vielleicht nicht würde nachvollziehen können, warum er so gehandelt hatte, wie er es getan hatte. Doch aus Leos grünen Augen leuchtete ihm nur Mitgefühl und Freundschaft entgegen, was in Ryan ein warmes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit weckte. Er spürte, daß Leo ihn nicht verurteilte. Mehr noch, Leo verstand ihn – seine Beweggründe und die Gefühle, die ihn getrieben hatten. Das alles konnte Ryan in den Tiefen von Leos Augen erkennen. Und es schenkte ihm den Mut und die Kraft, auch den Rest der Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Die Rangers hatten Vaters Befehl nicht gehorcht. Sie waren am Schauplatz unseres Kampfes geblieben, um gegebenenfalls helfen zu können. Sie waren es auch, die uns zur Basis zurückbrachten. Ich weiß noch, wie Dana auf mich zugerannt kam und sich mir an den Hals warf. Sie schluchzte irgendetwas und schien sich kaum von mir trennen zu können. Doch ich war zu jenem Zeitpunkt nicht in der Lage, darauf zu reagieren. Ich war zu verwirrt. Alles, was ich in den vergangenen Jahren geglaubt, alle, denen ich mein Vertrauen geschenkt hatte, hatten mich betrogen. So schottete ich mich ab gegen ihre Versuche, mit mir Freundschaft zu schließen. Ich war so zornig...es war mir, als hätte man mich ein zweites Mal im Stich gelassen.  
Doch Vater gab nicht auf, ebensowenig wie Dana und ihre Freunde. Vater kam immer wieder zu mir, ließ mich nicht allein mit meinem Zorn, sondern versuchte wieder und wieder, mit mir über jene Nacht vor zehn Jahren zu reden. Und eines Tages hatte er dann Erfolg – ich konnte ihn einfach nicht mehr ignorieren. Es war hart, ihm zuzuhören. Ich hatte alles getan, um ihn zu verletzen. Aber er war trotzdem zurückgekommen, jedes Mal.  
Jeden Morgen stand er in der Tür des Quartiers, welches man mir zugewiesen hatte und erkundigte sich nach meinem Ergehen. Zuerst hatte ich geglaubt, er mache sich lustig über mich, doch mit der Zeit erkannte ich die Wahrheit. Daß hinter seiner Geduld Liebe steckte. Er liebte mich. Nach allem, was ich ihm und den Rangers angetan hatte, liebte er mich trotzdem noch immer." Ryan schwieg, erneut ergriffen von den starken Gefühlen, die diese Erkenntnis in ihm ausgelöst hatte.

„Du hast Recht, Ryan. Weißt du, die Liebe eines Vaters oder einer Mutter vergeht nicht einfach, nur weil man nicht das tut, was sie für dich geplant hatten. Ein Bruder hört nicht auf, seine kleine Schwester zu lieben, auch wenn sie ihn verärgert. Ebensowenig kannst du diese Schwester dazu bringen, nicht mehr voller Liebe zu ihrem Bruder aufzusehen.  
Manchmal enttäuscht man die Menschen, welche einen lieben, macht Fehler, die nicht hätten sein müssen – und trotzdem bleiben ihre Gefühle für dich stark und nicht zu erschüttern. Ich habe bemerkt, wie dein Vater dich ansah, als ich euch von Mikes...", Leo zögerte kurz und Schmerz stahl sich auch nach der langen Zeit, die seit jenem Zwischenfall vergangen war, in seine Stimme, als er fortfuhr, „...Verschwinden berichtete. Er konnte sich in jenem Augenblick besser als jeder Andere in mich hineinversetzen, denn er hatte Ähnliches erlebt. Dein Vater liebt dich über alles, Ryan."

„Ich weiß." Ryan sprach nur diese zwei Worte, doch sie enthielten eine ganze Welt an Gefühlen. „Jetzt weiß ich es, denn ich kann spüren, daß er sich um Dana und mich Sorgen macht. Er ist erleichtert, wenn wir unverletzt aus einem Kampf zurückkommen, er spürt, wenn uns irgendetwas beschäftigt... Es sind die kleinen Dinge, die mir seine Liebe für uns verdeutlicht, denn Vater ist kein Mensch, der offen über seine Gefühle spricht. Doch auch wenn er das nicht tut, heißt das noch lange nicht, daß er diese Gefühle nicht besitzt.

An jenem Tag jedoch, als er wieder einmal einen Versuch startete, mit mir ins Reine zu kommen, da hat er über seine Gefühle gesprochen." Ryan lächelte voller Wärme, als er daran zurückdachte. „Er erzählte mir von dem Unfall – was wirklich geschehen war. Doch irgendwie empfand ich diese Erzählung nur als Rahmenhandlung für die Gefühle, die darin verborgen lagen. Ich erkannte, was es meinen Vater gekostet haben mußte, mich damals gehen zu lassen. Doch er hatte die Wahl gehabt, daß wir entweder alle Drei sterben würden oder daß er Diabolico gestattete, mich mitzunehmen. So würde ich weiterleben, wenn auch nicht in seiner Nähe. Er wußte die ganzen Jahre über, daß ich lebte – irgendwo, wo er mich nicht erreichen konnte. Doch ich lebte, und das war für meinen Vater das Entscheidende." Ryans Augen leuchteten voller Liebe für seinen Vater, doch als er aufblickte, sah er Tränen in Leos Augen schimmern.

„Leo, was hast du denn?", rief Ryan besorgt aus und beugte sich zu seinem Freund vor. Leo versuchte zu lächeln, doch es mißlang ihm.

„Dein Vater und ich haben mehr gemeinsam, als ich glaubte. Verstehst du, als Mike damals in diesen Abgrund stürzte... Meine Freunde glaubten, er sei tot. Doch ich konnte mich nicht dazu durchringen, zu glauben, daß mein Bruder mir für immer genommen sei. Etwas in mir sagte mir, daß er noch lebte. Ein Gefühl, das mir verbot, aufzugeben. Damit aufzuhören, zu hoffen.  
Ich klammerte mich an jenes Gefühl, das mir die Hoffnung gab, Mike würde eines Tages zu mir zurückkehren. Es dauerte ein halbes Jahr und viele, viele schlaflose Nächte, in denen ich mir nichts sehnlichster wünschte, als daß er wieder bei mir wäre. Nächte, in denen mein Glaube daran, daß Mike noch lebte, auf mehr als eine harte Probe gestellt wurde. Doch dann", Leos Augen strahlten auf einmal auf, „dann wurde meine Hoffnung erfüllt und mein Bruder war wieder da. Er kehrte zurück – das war der glücklichste Moment in meinem Leben. Ein Moment, den ich niemals vergessen werde."

Leo machte eine Pause, dann fuhr er fort: „Dein Vater ist ein sehr starker Mann, Ryan. Zehn Jahre auf einen solchen Augenblick zu warten... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre."

Ryan mußte schlucken, als er die Sachlage aus Leos Position neu betrachtete. Mit den Augen seines Freundes gesehen, wurde die Tat seines Vaters noch unglaublicher. Stellte einen noch größeren Beweis der Vaterliebe des Captains dar, als Ryan schon gewußt hatte. Eine Weile schwiegen die zwei Freunde, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken.

Dann meinte Ryan: „Jedenfalls veränderte Vaters Geschichte mein Bild der Lage. Ich wußte mich auf einmal geliebt von einem Menschen, den ich lange Zeit als herzlos abgetan hatte. Doch dadurch war ich nun vollends verwirrt. Ich wußte nicht mehr, wie ich ihm oder den Rangers gegenüber reagieren sollte. Denn auch Dana und die Anderen waren nicht davon abzuhalten, mich zu besuchen und – was mich am meisten erstaunte – mich gern zu haben.  
Vor allem Carter... Nach allem, was ich getan hatte – ich hatte mehrmals versucht, ihn zu verletzen, wenn nicht gar zu töten. Und doch war er es, der versuchte, mich in das Team zu integrieren. Ich weiß, daß Dad das auch wollte, doch wäre Carter dagegen gewesen, hätte ich keine Chance gehabt. Damit will ich nicht sagen, daß Chad, Kelsey und Joel nichts unternommen hatten, um mich aus meiner selbstgewählten Isolation, in die ich mich voller Verwirrung geflüchtet hatte, herauszuholen. Doch Carter ging weiter. Er lud mich zum Training ein, er fragte mich nach meinen Interessen – und er kam zu mir, um sich Ratschläge zu holen." Ryan klang bei den letzten Worten noch immer voller Erstaunen.

Leo lächelte nur und fragte: „Warum nicht, Ryan?"

Dieser blickte an Leo vorbei und sagte nur leise: „Ja, warum nicht."

„Es wunderte dich, daß sie deine Freunde werden wollten. So, wie du dir bei mir unsicher warst. Warum?" Leo war hartnäckig, wollte nun ganz genau wissen, was Ryan bewegte. Er spürte, daß diese Fragen geklärt werden mußten, sollte Ryan endlich wieder genug Selbstvertrauen im Umgang mit seinen Freunden erlangen.

„Sie kannten meinen Hintergrund, hatten erlebt, was ich getan hatte... Ich wußte nicht, wie sie trotzdem noch freundschaftliche Gefühle für mich entwickeln konnten. Ich... ich war es einfach nicht gewohnt, daß sich jemand um mich Sorgen machte. Daß sie mit mir etwas unternehmen wollten – nur aus der Freude daran, daß ich dabei war. Ich kannte es einfach nicht."

Das Bekenntnis hing in der Luft und Ryan verstummte hilflos, da er nicht anders erklären konnte, was ihn veranlaßt hatte, so ängstlich auf die an ihn von den anderen Rangers herangetragenen Freundschaftsangebote zu reagieren. Leo hatte Ryan nicht mehr unterbrochen, da er gespürt hatte, daß dieser sich die Sache von der Seele hatte reden müssen. Ryan mußte sich klar darüber werden, daß er genauso wie jeder Andere viele liebenswerte Qualitäten hatte, die ihn zu einem begehrten Freund machten.

„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen, Ryan. Ich habe nicht den Eindruck, daß Carter, Chad, Kelsey und Joel – und vor allem deine Schwester nicht – aufgeben werden, sich um dich zu bemühen. Und damit du es gleich weißt, ich werde unter keinen Umständen damit aufhören, dich gern zu haben. Ist das verstanden? Freunde kann man nie genug haben, merke dir das, Ryan. Mit Freunden werden Probleme leichter, denn du hast dann immer jemanden, der dir sie zu tragen hilft. Laß sie – laß uns alle – an dich heran, ja?" In Ryan Augen schimmerte es verdächtig feucht nach Leos einfühlsamen Worten und er nickte nur, da er einen dicken Kloß im Hals hatte, der ihn daran hinderte, zu sprechen.

Leo strahlte ihn an und machte es sich wieder gemütlich. „So, da das nun geklärt ist, glaube ich, wir können beide noch eine Runde Schlaf gebrauchen. Sonst läßt mich diese Ärztin noch in drei Wochen hier im Bett liegen. In Ordnung?" Ryan grinste, angesichts von Leos Worten.

„Schlaf ruhig, Leo. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gern noch ein Weilchen hier bleiben. Es ist irgendwie friedlich hier drin und ich möchte noch etwas über deine Worte nachdenken."

„Das ist mir nur Recht, Ryan. Mach es dir gemütlich." Damit schloß Leo die Augen und war wenige Minuten später wieder eingeschlafen. Ryan bemerkte, daß sein Freund wohl doch den Schlaf noch sehr nötig hatte, um Kräfte zu sammeln.

Ryan zog sich noch einen Stuhl heran und legte die Beine darauf. Er beobachte Leos friedlichen Schlaf und dachte über dessen kluge Worte nach. Es hatte ihn sehr erleichtert, endlich mit jemandem über seine verworrenen Gefühle sprechen zu können. Und Leo war genau der Richtige dafür gewesen. Zuerst hatte er nur zugehört, doch an der richtigen Stelle hatte er Worte gesprochen, die bei Ryan auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen waren. So befreit wie in diesem Augenblick hatte sich Ryan schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt, so voll innerem Frieden. So entspannt, wie er war, war es kein Wunder, daß auch Ryan wenig später in einen ruhigen und tiefen Schlaf gefallen war.

Die Atmosphäre in dem kleinen Raum war voller Harmonie, als Stunden später Mike und seine Freunde sowie die fünf Lightspeed Rangers noch vor dem Mittagessen auf der Krankenstation erschienen, um sich nach Leos Zustand zu erkundigen und Doktor Johannsen noch immer schlafend an ihrem Schreibtisch vorfanden. Die Zehn überlegten, ob sie die Ärztin wecken sollten, denn auch sie hatte anscheinend in letzter Zeit zu wenig Schlaf bekommen. Sie entschieden sich dagegen und versuchten sie, möglichst leise zu sein, während sie die Krankenstation auf dem Weg zu Leos Zimmer durchquerten.

Doch die Gruppe der Freunde machte Geräusche, auch wenn sie noch so sehr versuchten, sich ruhig zu verhalten. Doktor Johannsen rührte sich und hob verschlafen den Kopf. Als sie die zehn Rangers erkannte, die wie ertappte Sünder aussahen und schon halbwegs an Leos Tür waren, war die Ärztin auf einmal schlagartig hellwach.

Ihre grauen Augen verengten sich mahnend, als sie sagte: „Ich sagte doch, ihr sollt erst morgen früh wiederkommen! Ist es denn wirklich zuviel verlangt, daß ihr euren Freund wenigstens die Nacht über schlafen laßt?" Die zehn Rangers sahen sich an und grinsten.

Dann wandte sich Joel Doktor Johannsen zu und meinte fröhlich: „Aber das haben wir doch getan! Schließlich ist es morgen! Wir haben brav ihre Anordnung befolgt und bis zum nächsten Tag gewartet. Und hier sind wir wieder!"

„Wie bitte?" Doktor Johannsen reagierte vollkommen verblüfft. „Es ist schon morgens? Aber dann habe ich ja geschlafen! Wie konnte mir das nur passieren? Ich hätte doch nach meinem Patienten sehen müssen!" Sie erhob sich voller Aufregung darüber, daß sie ihre Pflichten derartig vernachlässigt hatte.

„Doktor, beruhigen Sie sich. Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal geschlafen?", erklang in diesem Moment die ruhige Stimme von Captain Mitchell. Er stand in der Tür zur Krankenstation und hatte die Situation mit einem Blick erfaßt. Die Rangers warfen ihm fröhliche Blicke zu und tauschten ihre morgendlichen Grüße mit ihm aus.

Währenddessen hatte sich Doktor Johannsen wieder gesetzt, war aber noch immer entsetzt über ihre mangelnde Wachsamkeit. Als der Captain zu ihr trat und seine Frage wiederholte, antwortete sie: „Bevor mein Patient eingeliefert wurde. Er brauchte alle Aufmerksamkeit, damit er sich erholen konnte. Danach mußte ich außerdem laufend darüber wachen, daß seine Freunde ihn nicht vom Schlafen abhielten."

Die Angesprochenen warfen sich reuevolle Blicke zu, konnten sich jedoch ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es amüsierte sie, die strenge Ärztin derartig verwirrt zu erleben. Diese erhob sich jetzt wieder und meinte: „Ich muß jetzt unbedingt nach meinem Patienten sehen! Daß mir das passieren konnte! Wenn er nun in der Nacht Hilfe nötig gehabt hätte, nicht auszudenken!"

Hier erklang Mikes dunkle, sanfte Stimme. „Beruhigen Sie sich wieder, Doktor. Wenn Leo Hilfe gebraucht hätte, wäre mir das sicher nicht entgangen. Doch dem war nicht so, also regen Sie sich nicht auf. In Ordnung?"

Damit wandte sich Mike von der Ärztin ab, die nicht so recht wußte, was sie von seinen letzten Worten halten sollte und trat erneut auf Leos Zimmertür zu. Er öffnete sie und trat, gefolgt von seinen Freunden, ein. Doch schon wenige Schritte später blieben die Zehn wieder stehen und betrachteten schweigend das Bild, das sich ihnen bot.

Leo lag auf der Seite und schlief, wie erwartet, noch immer tief und fest. Doch bei ihm saß Ryan, in seinen Stuhl zurückgelehnt und die Füße auf einem zweiten Stuhl. Auch er war tief im Schlaf und wirkte... Die Lightspeed Rangers sahen sich verwundert an. Sie wußten nicht recht, wie sie beschreiben sollten, was sich an Ryan verändert hatte. Doch so entspannt und in Frieden mit sich selbst hatten sie ihn noch nicht erlebt.

Hinter den Rangers waren auch Doktor Johannsen und Captain Mitchell in den Raum getreten und verharrten ebenso verblüfft wie die jungen Leute angesichts des Anblicks, der sie begrüßte. Jedoch beruhte ihre Reaktion auf verschiedenen Beweggründen. Während der Captain erstaunt – und erleichtert – seinen schlafenden Sohn betrachtete, hob der Anblick von Ryan an Leos Bett die so schon nicht glänzende Laune der Ärztin nicht gerade. „Ja, hört denn hier überhaupt niemand mehr darauf, was ich sage?" In ihrer Verärgerung hatte die Ärztin lauter gesprochen als eigentlich beabsichtigt und weckte damit die zwei schlafenden Freunde.

Als Leo die Augen öffnete und seine Freunde an seinem Bett stehen sah, stahl sich ein erfreutes Lächeln auf seine Züge. „Je früher der Morgen, desto besser die Gäste", meinte er, während er sich auf einen Ellenbogen stützte. Dann hörte Leo, wie sich Ryan auf seinem Stuhl hinter ihm regte und warf ihm über die Schulter ein Lächeln entgegen, welches zum Erstaunen der Anwesenden ebenso offen und voller Gefühl erwidert wurde.

Leo sagte: „Wir haben Besuch, mein Freund."

Ryan blickte von Leos fröhlich blitzenden Augen zu den Gesichtern seiner Freunde und meinte dann: „Und wie mir scheint, nicht zu wenig davon."

Leo warf ihm einen scheinbar tadelnden Blick zu und grinste dann schelmisch: „Merk dir eines, mein unwissender Freund – Besuch kann man nie genug haben."

„Wenn du das sagst, wird es schon stimmen, großer Meister", antwortete Ryan neckend und sah Leo unter hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Hey, nun werd' nicht frech!", rief Leo aus und boxte Ryan leicht in den Arm.

Dann lächelten sich die Beiden voller Einvernehmen an und vergaßen für kurze Zeit die anderen anwesenden Personen im Raum. Diesen offenbarte sich ein Schauspiel, auf das sie nicht zu hoffen gewagt hätten. Daß Ryan derart aus sich herausging, war schon ein kleines Wunder. Und nicht nur das, die Aura aus Unsicherheit und Verschlossenheit, welche man immer um ihn herum hatte wahrnehmen können, war verschwunden. Ersetzt durch Fröhlichkeit und einem Gefühl der Freundschaft für Leo, welches von Ryan ausging wie pures Licht. Man konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sehr die zwei jungen Männer sich mochten.

Mike trat nun leise näher an den Captain heran und sagte zu ihm: „Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, daß Leo sich um Ryan kümmern würde, Sir. Ich glaube, jetzt ist für Ihren Sohn alles wieder in Ordnung." Mitchell schenkte Mike ein erstauntes, nichtsdestotrotz glückliches Lächeln. „Ich hätte es nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt, daß Ryan noch einmal so fröhlich und ausgeglichen wäre..."

Carter stand in der Nähe der Beiden und hatte ihre leise Unterhaltung mitangehört. Und in seinem Herzen dankte er Leo dafür, daß es diesem gelungen war, Ryan aus seiner Isolation herauszuholen und ihn wieder zu einem aufgeschlossenen jungen Mann zu machen, der seine Freunde nicht mehr von sich fernhalten würde.

„Junger Mann, haben Sie eigentlich nicht mitbekommen, was ich gestern zu Ihnen und Ihren Freunden gesagt habe? Hmm?", fragte Doktor Johannsen in diesem Moment, trat auf Ryan zu und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Dabei sah sie den Titanium Ranger strafend an, der sie für einen Augenblick verwirrt anschaute und dann entschuldigend lächelte. „Es tut mir leid, Doktor, daß ich Ihrer Anweisung nicht Folge geleistet habe, doch ich mußte etwas mit Leo besprechen, daß..."

„Es ist mir egal, was Sie von meinem Patienten wollten. Ich hatte mich – so dachte ich jedenfalls – klar und deutlich ausgedrückt : Kein Besuch mehr, bevor es ihm bessergeht. Was war daran nicht zu verstehen?" Ryan blickte die Ärztin aus seinen blauen Augen unverwandt an, als er schließlich sagte: „Es tut mir leid, Doktor."

Seine Entschuldigung war ehrlich gemeint, und doch konnte man spüren, daß Ryan sich nicht schuldig fühlte. Er wußte nämlich genau, er hatte Leos Genesung nicht behindert oder seinen Zustand sogar verschlechtert. Inzwischen war es Ryan möglich, dies zu erkennen. Er wurde nicht mehr behindert durch Schuldgefühle, sondern fühlte sich viel zu erleichtert durch das klärende Gespräch mit Leo, als daß er jetzt zugelassen hätte, daß seine Unsicherheit wieder Überhand nahm.

„Doktor, wann dürfen wir Leo wieder besuchen?", mischte sich nun Chad in das Gespräch. Seine Freunde und er waren begierig darauf, die Erzählung weiterzuhören, mit der sie durch das Eintreten der Ärztin am vorherigen Tag nicht zuende gekommen waren.

Die Angesprochene drehte sich mit blitzenden Augen zu Chad um, funkelte ihn an und meinte dann: „Wie oft soll ich es denn noch sagen? Wie soll euer Freund gesund werden, wenn ihr ihm nicht die Zeit dazu gönnt?"

Die Freunde prallten ein wenig zurück, angesichts des Zorns in den Augen von Doktor Johannsen. Ihnen fehlten die Worte, um auf die Fragen der Ärztin angemessen zu antworten. Captain Mitchell hob nur schweigend die Brauen und überlegte, wie er die Situation entschärfen konnte.

Doch die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als sich Leos Stimme vernehmen ließ. „Und wie soll ich gesund werden, wenn Sie nicht einmal meine Freunde zu mir lassen, um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten? Ich schlafe schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag lang!" Überrascht drehte sich Doktor Johannsen zu ihrem Patienten um, der sie fragend ansah.

„Aber...", die Ärztin zuckte geschlagen mit den Schultern und sagte schließlich: „Nun gut, ich hätte einen Vorschlag – einen Kompromiß sozusagen."

Doktor Johannsen wandte sich den elf Rangers zu: „Wenn ihr mir versprecht – und euch auch alle daran haltet", hier traf Ryan ein bezeichnender Blick der Ärztin, „daß ihr nicht laufend hier ein- und ausgeht und euren Freund schlafen laßt, wenn er müde wird... Ihr ihm also die nötige Erholung gönnt...dann, und nur dann, bin ich bereit zu erlauben, daß ihr hier bei ihm bleiben dürft. Aber", die Ärztin hob die Stimme, um das freudige Geplauder der Freunde zu übertönen, „nicht alle auf einmal. Zwei oder drei von euch genügen vollkommen. Seid ihr einverstanden?"

„Das ist ein wirklich guter Vorschlag", stimmte Captain Mitchell der Ärztin zu und blickte fragend zu den Rangers, die für einen Moment überlegten und nach einem Blick in Leos leuchtende Augen nickten. „Na gut, dann macht euch jetzt raus hier, denn wie ich euch inzwischen kenne, habt ihr bestimmt noch nicht gefrühstückt. Kommt danach wieder, dann habe ich euren Freund untersucht und ihr könnt euch eine Weile zu ihm setzen." Doktor Johannsen scheuchte die Freunde aus dem Zimmer, die nach Abschiedsgrüßen für Leo und dem Versprechen, bald wiederzukommen, ersteinmal verschwanden, um etwas zu essen.

Knapp anderthalb Stunden später lugte der Kopf von Mike durch die Tür und lächelte seinen Bruder an, der mit neu verbundener Bauchwunde und dem linken Knöchel im Stützverband im Bett lag und ein Buch las. Leo blickte auf und sah dabei zu, wie hinter seinem älteren Bruder noch Kendrix und Carter ins Zimmer kamen.

Die Drei machten es sich an seinem Bett bequem, während Leo herauszufinden versuchte, was geschehen war. Mike erzählte ihm gleich, daß die elf Freunde untereinander ausgemacht hatten, daß sie abwechselnd bei Leo sitzen wollten, damit er nicht so allein war. Alle zwei bis drei Stunden wollte sie sich ablösen. Als er das hörte, leuchtete es in Leos Gesicht dankbar auf.

So verging der Tag sehr schnell. Mit jeder Gruppe von Freunden, die nacheinander das Zimmer betrat, hatte Leo rasch ein Thema auch abseits des Rangeralltags gefunden, worüber sie sich unterhalten konnten. Und wenn Leo müde wurde, dann saßen seine Freunde einfach nur still bei ihm oder unterhielten sich leise. Das machte ihnen nichts aus, denn sie wußten, je mehr Kraft Leo durch den Schlaf schöpfen konnte, desto schneller würde er wieder auf die Beine kommen.

Während der nächsten Tage verfielen die Freunde rasch in eine Routine. Morgens nach dem Frühstück kamen sie ersteinmal alle, um Leo einen guten Morgen zu wünschen. Dann verließen die Freunde, bis auf diejenigen, die bei Leo bleiben würden, den Raum, um gemeinsam etwas zu unternehmen. Denn auch Maya, Damon sowie Kai, Kendrix und Mike wollten gern die Basis kennenlernen und etwas über Mariner Bay erfahren. Davon berichteten sie dann Leo, wenn sie wieder bei ihm saßen.

So vergingen knappe zwei Wochen, als die Rangers eines Morgens, wie gewohnt, nach dem Frühstück die Krankenstation betraten und mitten in eine Diskussion gerieten. Doktor Johannsen war gerade dabei, Leo davon abzuhalten, aus dem Bett zu steigen. Dieser hatte sich während der vergangen zwölf Tage zur Erleichterung aller sehr gut erholt und wirkte schon fast wieder völlig fit.

Als die Freunde durch die offene Tür traten, hörten sie Leo gerade sagen: „Doktor, ich will doch keinen Marathonlauf mitmachen. Ich weiß besser als jeder Andere, daß ich dazu noch nicht wieder in der Lage wäre. Aber wenn ich hier nicht mal herauskomme, gehe ich ein! Ich muß endlich mal wieder an die frische Luft, und wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden ist!" Ein drängender Ton, aber auch ein Hauch von Verzweiflung lag in Leos Stimme, als er seine Ärztin zu überzeugen versuchte. Man spürte förmlich, wie sehr es Leo danach verlangte, endlich einmal wieder etwas anderes als die vier Wände seines Krankenzimmers zu sehen.

„Aber dadurch könnte deine Verletzung am Bauch wieder aufbrechen! Ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich so gut wäre, Leo", antwortete ihm die Ärztin, die zwar verstehen konnte, daß ihr Patient langsam vom Herumliegen genug hatte, andererseits aber auch auf seine heilenden Wunden Rücksicht nehmen mußte. „Vielleicht würdest du dann noch einmal wochenlang in diesem Bett liegen müssen und das willst du doch auch nicht!"

Die eintretenden Freunde sahen, wie Leo daraufhin ergeben den Kopf senkte. Er verstand die Argumente der Ärztin sehr gut, doch er bekam langsam einfach keine Luft mehr in diesem Zimmer. Leo war schon immer sehr gern draußen im Freien gewesen und fühlte sich in engen Räumen bald eingeschränkt, vor allem, wenn er nichts hatte, mit dem er sich beschäftigen konnte.

Als Doktor Johannsen die Reaktion ihres Patienten beobachtete, fühlte sie sich auf einmal elend. Leo war ein geduldiger und unkomplizierter Patient gewesen und hatte alle Anweisungen, die sie ausgesprochen hatte, widerspruchslos befolgt. Und nun hatte sie ihm diese eine kleine Bitte abgeschlagen.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Leo. Ich...", begann die Ärztin voller Schuldgefühl, wurde jedoch durch Joels Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken unterbrochen. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir draußen irgendwo ein Picknick veranstalten würden? Dann müßte sich Leo nicht so sehr anstrengen und er könnte trotzdem an die frische Luft. Ginge das nicht, Doktor?"

Die Ärztin hatte sich beim Eintritt der elf Freunde umgedreht und Joels Vorschlag aufmerksam gelauscht. Nun wiegte sie nachdenklich den Kopf, doch als sie Leos bittende grüne Augen auf sich gerichtet sah, konnte sie nicht widerstehen. Und es war schließlich auch nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Sie wußte, seine Freunde würden darauf achten, daß Leo sich nicht überanstrengte. Und es hatte ihr so leid getan, ihm seine Bitte abzuschlagen. Also nickte sie zustimmend und bekam strahlende Gesichter als Dank dafür.

„Das war eine glänzende Idee, Joel", sagte Carter und im gleichen Moment legte sich eine Hand auf Joels Schulter. „Ja, Carter hat Recht. Dankeschön, Joel. Das bedeutet Leo sehr viel, weißt du?" Kendrix war zu Joel getreten und sah nun dankbar zu ihrem neuen Freund auf. Joel errötete verlegen, daß seine Freunde so ein Aufheben um seinen Vorschlag machten. Er hatte doch nur helfen wollen und nun das!

„Du bist ja richtig sensibel", konnte sich Chad nicht verkneifen, anzumerken. Daraufhin setzte Joel ein Gesicht auf, als wäre er dadurch schwer beleidigt. „Was glaubst du denn! Als wenn ich jemals unsensibel gewesen wäre!", grummelte er gutmütig. Gelächter antwortete ihm und die Gruppe wandte sich wieder Leo und Doktor Johannsen zu, die sie schweigend beobachteten.

Nun sagte die Ärztin: „Nun, wenn ihr heute noch auf Tour gehen wollt, solltet ihr jetzt verschwinden und alles organisieren. Kommt am frühen Nachmittag wieder, dann werde ich meinen Patienten ‚aus der Haft' entlassen", setzte sie mit einem Hauch an Sarkasmus in der Stimme hinzu. Ihr war nicht verborgen geblieben, daß die Freunde schon ein wenig über ihre Strenge in Hinblick auf Leos Genesungsprozeß gelästert hatten. Und jetzt hatte sie es sich nicht nehmen lassen, dies den verblüfften Freunden auf mehr oder weniger subtile Weise nahezubringen. Diese hatten auch alle den Anstand, rot zu werden und verlegen auf ihre Füße zu blicken.

Leo begann zu grinsen und auch Doktor Johannsen konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verbeißen. „Jetzt haben Sie es ihnen aber gezeigt, Doktor", schmunzelte Leo und tauschte mit der Ärztin einen amüsierten Blick. Die Rangers hoben die Köpfe und wollten sich bei der Ärztin entschuldigen, doch diese hob die Hand und sagte: „Versprecht mir, gut auf euren Freund achtzugeben und ihn nicht zu überanstrengen. Dann vergesse ich ganz schnell, was ich gehört habe. In Ordnung?" Eifriges Nicken antwortete ihr und sie lächelte. Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr sich ihre strenge Haltung dadurch veränderte. Die Rangers erkannten, daß Doktor Johannsen nur aus Sorge um Leo so streng mit ihm, und vor allem mit ihnen, umgegangen war.

Die elf Freunde zogen sich jetzt rasch zurück, doch nicht, ohne Leo zu versprechen, wenig später wiederzukommen. „Und dann machen wir ein super Picknick – endlich mal wieder", seufzte Damon ganz sehnsüchtig, was ihm einen schrägen Blick von Maya eintrug.

„Du klingst, als hättest du seit Wochen nichts gegessen! Du bist und bleibst ein Vielfraß, Damon", sagte sie und handelte sich damit ein „Hey, was soll ich denn machen? Ich bin nun einmal notorisch hungrig!" von dem Angesprochenen ein, was wiederum ihre Freunde zum Lachen brachte. Unter fröhlichem Geplauder verließen die Elf das Krankenzimmer und machten sich auf den Weg, um das Picknick vorzubereiten.

Leo dagegen sah seine Ärztin dankbar an und meinte leise: „Ich danke Ihnen, Doktor. Und entschuldigen Sie, daß ich Sie so unter Druck setze."

Doktor Johannsen antwortete ihm darauf: „Leo, du brauchst dich dafür wirklich nicht zu entschuldigen. Du warst die ganze Zeit ein sehr angenehmer Patient – da hatte ich schon viel Schlimmere! Ich kann dich ja gut verstehen, daß du hier endlich einmal wieder herauswillst. Ruh' dich jetzt noch ein wenig aus, denn trotz ihres Versprechens denke ich nicht, daß dir deine Freunde nachher viel Ruhe gönnen werden."

Leo grinste daraufhin, denn er wußte, die Ärztin hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Doch die Vorfreude auf das Zusammensein mit seinen Freunden ließ seine Augen derartig leuchten, daß Doktor Johannsen erkannte, sie hatte das Richtige getan. Vielleicht brachte die Gesellschaft seiner elf Freunde Leo mehr Entspannung, als man annehmen würde. Und er hatte sich eine Belohnung verdient, nach allem, was ihm widerfahren war.

Leo hatte sich zurückgelehnt und sah nun der Ärztin nach, die das Zimmer verließ. Er lächelte in sich hinein und schloß dann die Augen, um auf seine Freunde zu warten. Wenige Stunden später, Leo war inzwischen in einen leichter Dämmerschlaf gefallen, wurde er dadurch geweckt, daß es an seine Tür klopfte. Wenig später lugte Kendrix um die Ecke. Ihre Augen strahlten vor Freude, als sie auf Leo zutrat.

„Hier, ich habe dir ein paar Sachen mitgebracht. Mike hat sie von Alpha runterholen lassen. Und dann, auf zu unserem Picknick!" Es klang so viel Freude in Kendrix' Stimme mit, daß Leo zu lachen begann. „Du klingst wie ein Kind unterm Weihnachtsbaum, Kendrix", rief er amüsiert aus.

Seine Freundin blickte ihn mit spaßhaft gerunzelter Stirn an, dann lächelte sie ebenfalls und beugte sich zu ihm herunter, um ihm einen Kuß auf die Stirn zu drücken. „Hmm, das gefällt mir", murmelte Leo und streckte den Arm nach Kendrix aus.

Diese wollte sich gerade zu ihm setzen, als sich jemand an der Tür räusperte und eine Stimme erklang, die sagte: „Ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber wir warten auf euch Zwei." Kendrix verbarg ihren Kopf an Leos Schulter und errötete sanft. Auch Leo konnte nicht verhindern, daß ihm die Farbe ins Gesicht stieg, doch er legte seinen Arm schützend um seine Freundin und entgegnete dem Sprecher humorvoll: „Kann man denn hier nicht einmal zwei Minuten ungestört sein? Wir kommen ja gleich, nicht so ungeduldig!"

Carter, der an der Tür gestanden hatte, lächelte und trat zurück in den Vorraum. „Sie sind gleich da", informierte er seine wartenden Freunde. Leos Teamkameraden sahen sich an und grinsten in sich hinein. Sie kannten das zur Genüge. Wenn Leo und Kendrix sich in die Augen sahen, konnte neben ihnen eine Kanone hochgehen und sie würden es nicht mitbekommen. „Ja, ja", seufzte Damon dramatisch, „muß Liebe schön sein."

„Das haben wir gehört, Damon", erklang da Leos Stimme. Die Freunde wandten sich um und sahen Kendrix und Leo Hand in Hand in der Tür stehen.

Bei Leos Anblick fühlten sich die sechs Lightspeed Rangers unwillkürlich an den Tag erinnert, als er mitten in ihrem Kommandoraum aufgetaucht war, um mit ihnen zu reden. Nachdem er sich zurückverwandelt hatte, um jedwede Bedrohung, die man vielleicht in ihm sehen mochte, zu entkräften, hatte er genauso ausgesehen. Auch damals hatte er ein rotes T-Shirt über einer Jeans getragen, nur, daß die Hose damals beige und nun von hellem Blau war. Und er trug wieder die weiche Lederjacke mit den vielen Fliegerabzeichen darauf. Alles in Allem genommen bot er ein Bild vollster Gesundheit.

Das bestätigte sich, als das Paar nun auf ihre Freunde zutrat. Mit jedem Schritt, den er machte, bewegte sich Leo geschmeidiger, bis er sich wieder mit fast ebenso kraftvoller Eleganz bewegte wie vor seinen Verletzungen. Das Leuchten in den Augen seiner Freunde, aber vor allem in den Augen seines älteren Bruders, nahm von Sekunde zu Sekunde zu, als Leo wieder in ihre Mitte zurückkehrte. Sie wußten, nun würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Leo vollständig genesen war.

Leo bemerkte, daß einige ihrer Freunde fehlten und sah den Rest der Rangers fragend an. „Wo sind denn Kelsey, Maya, Chad und Dana?" „Sie warten auf uns bei unserem Picknick", antwortete Mike seinem Bruder und fügte dann hinzu: „Wir sollten uns beeilen, sonst fällt uns Damon noch vor Hunger um!"

„Hahaha", versetzte dieser gutmütig, streckte aber gleichzeitig Joel die Hand entgegen, damit dieser ihn bei seinem Teleport begleiten konnte. Das Gleiche tat Mike bei Ryan und Kai bei Carter. So blieben nur noch Kendrix und Leo übrig, die sich erneut an den Händen faßten.

Die acht Freunde blickten sich noch für einen Moment an, dann tippte Damon auf seinen Transporter und Joel und er lösten sich in grünfarbenes Licht auf. Mike und Ryan wurden zu schwarz-goldenen und silbernen Strahlen, während Kai und Carter sich in blaues bzw. rotes Licht verwandelten. Leo und Kendrix verweilten noch für einige Sekunden, um aneinandergelehnt den Teleport ihrer Freunde zu beobachten. Dann gab Kendrix ihrem Freund einen Kuß und gemeinsam faßten sie an ihre Transporter und wurden gleich darauf zu Säulen aus warmem roten und pinkfarbenem Licht, als sie ihren Gefährten nacheilten.

An ihrem Bestimmungsort angekommen, erwartete die Beiden ein wundervoller Ausblick. Die Lightspeed Rangers hatten darüber abgestimmt, wo sie ihr Picknick veranstalten sollten und hatten sich auf ein abseits gelegenes Waldstück besonnen, welches an einem See lag und einen ausgezeichneten Blick bot. Die Aussicht war atemberaubend und Leo war für einen Augenblick von der frischen Luft und den vielen Gerüchen, die nach der langen Zeit in seinem Krankenzimmer auf ihn einströmten, wie gebannt. Die Sonne strahlte warm auf die Freunde herab und kleine weiße Wolken segelten wie Schiffe am Himmel entlang. Vögel sangen in den Bäumen ihr fröhliches Lied.

Überwältigt sog Leo den Duft der Waldblumen ein und schloß die Augen. Kendrix sah zu ihm auf und spürte, wie wohl sich ihr Freund fühlte. Der sanfte Wind fuhr Leo durch das dunkle Haar und brachte es in Unordnung. Doch Kendrix hatte nichts dagegen, denn sie mochte es, wenn Leo dadurch ein wenig unordentlich wirkte. Es war Teil seines Charmes, wie ihm immer eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne in die Augen fiel. Kendrix lehnte sich an Leo und legte den Kopf an seine breite Schulter. Er legte seine Arme um ihre zierliche Gestalt und gemeinsam genossen sie den friedvollen Augenblick.

Ihre Freunde beobachteten die Beiden schon seit einer geraumen Weile und lächelten sich verständnisvoll an. Der Rote und der Pink Galaxy Ranger gaben wirklich ein schönes Paar ab, das war nicht zu leugnen.  
Während die Beiden ihre Zweisamkeit genossen, bauten ihre Teamgefährten das Picknick zu Ende auf. Damon mußte mehrmals von Maya ermahnt werden, nicht schon vorher alles aufzuessen, doch er konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Schließlich erntete er von ihr eine Klaps auf die Hand, als er wieder einmal ein Stück Kuchen mausen wollte. Maya schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf: „Kannst du nicht einmal warten, bis alle da sind? Ich sag's ja, ein Vielfraß durch und durch!"

Bei dem daraufhin ertönenden Gelächter drehten sich Leo und Kendrix fragend um und Leo sagte zu seinem grüngekleideten Freund: „Wir wollen dich nicht mehr länger warten lassen, Damon. So etwas kann man einem Freund schließlich nicht antun, nicht wahr?" Damon verbeugte sich übertrieben tief vor dem Paar, welches nun zu den Anderen trat und sagte: „Danke, danke, ihr seid meine Rettung."

In freundschaftlichem Schweigen nahmen alle auf den großen Decken Platz, welche Kelsey und Chad mitgebracht hatten. Die Beiden hatten auch den Großteil der Speisen und Getränke – mit Hilfe von Maya und Dana – hierher gebracht und somit das Picknick vor bereitet. Sie sahen voller Freude, daß ihre Freunde herzhaft zulangten. Nicht nur Damon, der nun erneut gutmütig geneckt wurde, als er sich noch ein Stück Kuchen nahm, auch die anderen Rangers ließen es sich nicht nehmen, von dem leckeren Sachen, die vor ihnen ausgebreitet waren, nach Herzenslust zu probieren.

Leo hatte keinen großen Hunger gehabt, doch nun, da er an der frischen Luft war, fühlte er, wie auch sein Appetit zurückkehrte. Als er spürte, daß nichts mehr in seinen Bauch paßte, wollte er nicht Gefahr laufen, zu platzen, legte er sich in das Gras zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Schweigend sah er in den Himmel hinauf und konnte kaum glauben, wie wohl er sich fühlte. Er war in Gesellschaft seiner Freunde, die neben ihm scherzten und lachten. Das machte Leo glücklicher, als er es hätte ausdrücken können.

Die Sonne schien ihm wärmend ins Gesicht und bewirkte, daß Leo fast eingedöst wäre.

„Hey", sagte da auf einmal eine Stimme neben ihm. „Erde an Leo, bitte melden." Leo drehte den Kopf und sah in die warmen braunen Augen seines Bruders. „Wo warst du denn eben, kleiner Bruder?", fragte Mike.

„Nicht weit weg. Ich fühle mich einfach nur richtig wohl, das ist alles. Die Stimmung hier hat mich gefangen genommen." „Uns geht es da nicht viel anders, Leo", meinte Mike verständnisinnig. Für einen Moment blitzte große brüderliche Liebe in seinen Augen auf, die von Leo nicht übersehen wurde. Er lächelte seinen Bruder voller Zuneigung an, dann richtete er sich wieder auf und bemerkte, daß die Gespräche der Anderen verstummt waren und alle seinen Bruder und ihn anblickten.

Leo richtete sich wieder auf und schmunzelte seine Freunde der Reihe nach an. Wärme und Freundschaft leuchteten aus seinen Augen und brachten sie zum Strahlen. Die Lebensfreude, die von Leo ausging, wärmte seinen Freunden das Herz, machte es ihnen doch deutlich, daß er wirklich fast wieder gesund war. Einige Zeit hatten sie alle sich große Sorgen um ihn machen müssen, doch nun war diese gedrückte Stimmung fehl am Platze. Fröhlichkeit und Lachen waren wieder in den Kreis der Gefährten zurückgekehrt. Das Picknick verlief voller Gelächter und gutmütigem Schabernack unter den neuen und alten Freunden, die sich mit jeder Minute, die sie miteinander verbrachten, enger aneinander gebunden fühlten.

Den Lightspeed Rangers fiel auf, wie gelöst sich auch Ryan jetzt in Gesellschaft seiner Freunde benahm. Nur bei ganz wenigen Gelegenheiten schien es für Sekunden, als wolle er sich wieder hinter seinem Schutzwall verstecken, doch dann genügte ein Blick in die Gesichter seiner Freunde oder eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihm Unterstützung verhieß, um Ryans Gesicht zum Aufleuchten zu bringen und ihn wieder in die Wärme und Freundschaft verheißende Nähe der Anderen zurückzutreiben. Carter hatte sich zum ihm gesetzt und es war unschwer zu erkennen, daß die Zwei bei vielen Themen, die von den Freunden angeschnitten wurden, eine Wellenlänge besaßen.

Plötzlich riß Leo seine Freunde aus ihrem Geplauder, als er erschrocken ausrief: „Das habe ich bei der ganzen Aufregung ja glatt vergessen!" Die Freunde sahen ihn fragend an, doch Leo lächelte Kendrix, Maya, Kai, Damon und Mike nur geheimnisvoll zu und hob die rechte Hand mit dem Kommunikator am Handgelenk. Er öffnete einen Kanal zu DECA, dem Raumschiff der Galaxy Rangers und sagte: „Alpha, hörst du mich? Hier ist Leo."

„Leo! Wie schön von dir zu hören! Ayiyiyi! Wie geht es dir?", ertönte fast sofort eine aufgeregte Antwort aus dem Gerät. Leo lächelte angesichts der Freude, die in der Stimme seines kleinen Roboterfreundes mitklang. „Mir geht es schon wieder viel besser. Danke der Nachfrage, Alpha. Aber ich melde mich aus einem anderen Grund. Würdest du mir den Gefallen tun und in mein Quartier gehen? Dort findest du auf dem Tisch etwas, was ich dich bitte, mir zu schicken. Wäre das möglich?"

„Aber natürlich, Leo. Kein Problem. Es dauert nur eine Sekunde, warte bitte." Aufregung war der Stimme zu entnehmen und Freude darüber, etwas für Leo tun zu dürfen. Leos Teamgefährten sahen sich schmunzelnd an.

Sie wußten, daß Alpha mehr war als nur ein Roboter. Ganz im Gegenteil. Alpha war für die Galaxy Rangers ein Freund, der ihnen schon oft aus brenzligen Situationen herausgeholfen hatte. Und er hatte im Laufe der Zeit, die sie zusammen verbracht hatte, Gefühle für die Rangers entwickelt – besonders für Leo, der sich auch oft außerhalb der Monsterangriffe Zeit für Alpha nahm. So war es für Mike und seine Freunde nicht erstaunlich, daß Alpha so bereitwillig etwas für Leo zu tun bereit war.

Wenige Minuten waren vergangen, als Alpha sich erneut meldete. „Leo, ich bin bereit. Ich sende dir, worum du gebeten hast." „Danke, Alpha."

Mit diesen Worten blickte Leo lächelnd auf und wies Maya, Kendrix, Kai sowie Damon und Mike an, die Augen zu schließen und die Hände auszustrecken. Die Fünf sahen sich kurz verwirrt an, folgten aber widerspruchslos der Anweisung. Die Lightspeed Rangers grinsten sich an; sie wußten, was Leo vorhatte. Und richtig, wenige Sekunden später erglühte die Luft am Boden vor Leo, als sich scheinbar aus dem Nichts heraus mehrere in verschieden Farben eingewickelte Päckchen materialisierten. Leo bückte sich gleich danach und wählte diejenigen aus, die er für seine jeweiligen Freunde gedacht hatte.

Damon drückte er ein recht unförmiges Paket in die Hand, während die für Maya und Kai ordentlich verpackt wirkten. Kendrix' Geschenk steckte in einer pinkfarbenen Tüte mit einer Rose daran. Und Mike erhielt ein Paket, welches so aussah, als wäre es – ebenso wie das von Damon – kompliziert gewesen, es angemessen zu verpacken.

„Ihr könnt jetzt die Augen wieder öffnen", sagte Leo und trat einen Schritt zurück. Seine Augen funkelten vor Begeisterung; es war ihm anzumerken, wie sehr er es genoß, seinen Freunden etwas zu schenken. Er ging zu einem Baum, der ganz in der Nähe stand, und lehnte sich an dessen mächtigen Stamm.

Mike, Damon, Kendrix, Kai und Maya öffneten ihre Augen und blickten auf ihre Hände, in denen jetzt Geschenke lagen. Einen Moment sahen sie Leo leicht fassungslos an, doch dieser gab keine Erklärung darüber ab, worum es sich handelte, sondern wartete nur ungeduldig ab.

Joel sah dem Schauspiel eine Minute zu, doch dann erbarmte er sich seines Freundes und rief den Galaxy Rangern zu: „Tut ihm den Gefallen und packt eure Geschenke endlich aus! Sonst stirbt Leo noch vor Ungeduld – und das wäre doch echt traurig!" Sein Tonfall war spöttisch und Leo schaute ihn auch unter spaßhaft gerunzelten Augenbrauen an, doch Joels Aufruf hatte Leos Freunde zum Handeln gebracht. Sie sahen sich noch kurz an, doch dann war ihre eigene Neugier nicht mehr zu bremsen.

Papier raschelte, als es von seinem Inhalt entfernt wurde und Sekunden später ertönten überraschte Ausrufe. Besonders Kendrix schien sich sehr über ihre Lederjacke zu freuen. „Wie wunderschön sie ist!" Kendrix probierte die Jacke sofort an und rannte dann auf Leo zu, um sich in seine ausgebreiteten Arme zu werfen. Leo schwankte kurzzeitig unter dem Ansturm, doch er fing sich noch rechtzeitig um zu verhindern, daß sie gemeinsam zu Boden stürzten.

Kendrix war überglücklich über ihr Geschenk und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuß, der von ihm ebenso gefühlvoll erwidert wurde. Sekunden später löste sich Kendrix gerade weit genug von ihrem Freund, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können, als sie, vor Freude strahlend, sagte: „Ich danke dir, Leo! Sie ist einfach perfekt!" Und wirklich, Leo hatte ausgezeichneten Geschmack bewiesen in der Wahl des Kleidungsstücks. Die Jacke paßte seiner Freundin wie angegossen und stand ihr hervorragend. Das dunkle Pink bot einen schönen Kontrast zu ihren blonden Haaren und schmeichelte ihrer schlanken Figur.

Aber auch ihre anderen Freunde hielten mit ihrer Begeisterung nicht hinter dem Berg. Maya stöberte schon mit leuchtenden Augen in dem Buch über die Legenden und Märchen der Erde. Sie warf Leo ein Lächeln zu und drückte das Buch wie einen Schatz an sich, als sie meinte: „Danke, Leo. Dieses Buch werde ich auf ewig hüten. So etwas Schönes hat mir noch nie jemand geschenkt."

Kai hingegen grinste Leo mit Schalk in den sonst so ernsten Augen an, als auch er sich zu Wort meldete. „Also wirklich, Leo. Ich gebe ja zu, daß unsere Kost in letzter Zeit etwas eintönig war, aber mußtest du es gleich so deutlich machen? Ich wußte nicht, daß du zur Holzhammermethode neigst!"

Dann fügte Kai mit einem Blick auf Damon zu: „Doch du hast wahrscheinlich Recht, denn Damon hat mich in letzter Zeit trotz seines ewigen und niemals versiegenden Heißhungers manchmal schon so seltsam angeschaut... Du hast mir also hiermit vielleicht das Leben gerettet", Kai hob das Kochbuch empor, damit man es sehen konnte, "nun, da ich etwas Neues auf den Tisch bringen kann. Ich danke dir."

Gelächter erschallte um ihn herum, als er sich formell vor Leo verbeugte. Als Kai sich wieder aufrichtete, konnte man am Zucken seiner Mundwinkel erkennen, daß auch er sich das Lachen verbeißen mußte.  
Damon war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm und blickte ihn unter strafend gerunzelten Augenbrauen an. Der Anblick war so komisch, daß nun auch Kai nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und lachend versuchte, hinter Maya Schutz zu suchen. Kendrix rief daraufhin: „Hey, Kai! Und wer versteckt sich jetzt hinter jemand anderem?"

„Das ist ein Notfall!", erwiderte Kai aus seiner Deckung heraus und erneut ertönte das Lachen der Freunde.

Damon schüttelte nur den Kopf angesichts dieses kindischen Verhaltens, doch in seinen Augen war ein Glitzern erschienen, welches seine Freunde nur zu gut kannten. Er würde einen Weg finden, um Kai diesen Streich heimzuzahlen. Damon fing einen Blick von Leo auf und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Die zwei jungen Männer nickten sich unbemerkt zu und dann trat Damon auf seinen Anführer und Freund zu, denn auch er wollte sich für sein Geschenk bedanken. In seinen Händen hielt Damon einen neuen Gürtel für Handwerkszeug.

Auf Terra war Damon für die Maschinen zuständig gewesen und zu seiner Arbeit benötigte er immer wieder die verschiedensten Werkzeuge. Diese jedoch immer erst von einer Werkbank zu holen, war ihm zu umständlich und in einem Notfall auch zu zeitaufwendig. Darum hatte er es sich angewöhnt, einen Gürtel über seinem Overall zu tragen, an dem er oft benutzte Werkzeuge befestigte.  
Es war immer nur eine Notlösung gewesen, doch jetzt hatte Leo sich die Mühe gemacht, mehrere Geschäfte auf der Suche nach einem richtigen stabilen Werkzeuggürtel abzusuchen. Und er hatte einen gefunden, von dem er annahm, er würde Damon gefallen. Daß er damit nicht falschgelegen hatte, erkannte Leo an dem hellen Leuchten in Damons Augen, der ihm jetzt dankbar die Hand zustreckte. Diese ergriff Leo sofort und sah seinen Freund lächelnd an.

Blieb nur noch Mike übrig, der sich bis jetzt nicht geäußert hatte. Maya und Kai traten zu ihrem hochgewachsenen Freund, der sinnend auf sein Geschenk starrte. Als Maya ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte, hob er den Kopf und sah seinen Bruder an. Die Freunde erkannten erstaunt, daß es in Mikes warmen braunen Augen vor unterdrückten Tränen schimmerte. Sie sahen ihn fragend an, um zu erfahren, was seine Reaktion ausgelöst haben mochte.

Doch als Mike zu sprechen begann, waren seine Worte ebenso rätselhaft wie vorher sein Verhalten.

Er flüsterte: „Du hast sie zurückgeholt. Woher wußtest du überhaupt, daß..."  
Leo unterbrach seinen Bruder mitten im Satz: „Daß du meinetwegen die Spieldose verkauft hattest? Hattest du wirklich gedacht, ich würde es nicht bemerken?"

Mike antwortete nicht, doch sein Gesicht sprach Bände. Leo seufzte nur und ging die wenigen Schritte auf seinen Bruder zu: „Mike, wie hätte mir das entgehen sollen! Du hingst immer so sehr an Grandmas Geschenk und auf einmal wolltest du nicht einmal mehr darüber reden. Du wolltest mich glauben machen, du würdest dich zu alt dafür fühlen, noch dem Klang einer Spieldose zu lauschen, doch in Wahrheit war sie gar nicht mehr in deinem Besitz. Du hattest sie verkauft, um den Doktor zu bezahlen."

Leo sah seinen Bruder für eine Sekunde schweigend an, dann fuhr er leise fort: „Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was du noch in aller Stille für mich getan - was du geopfert hast, ohne daß ich davon weiß. Doch dich von Grandmas Spieldose zu trennen, muß dich sehr viel Überwindung gekostet haben."

„Nein." Mikes Tonfall klang bestimmt. Leo sah verwundert auf, doch in den Augen seines Bruders konnte er die gleiche Entschlossenheit erkennen, die auch in seiner Stimme mitgeschwungen hatte. Mike legte Leo die Hände auf die Schultern und sagte: „Nein, das hat es nicht, Leo. Ich will damit nicht sagen, daß es unbedingt leicht war, doch ich hatte die Wahl zwischen einer Spieldose meiner Großmutter und dem Leben meines einzigen Bruders. Für diese Entscheidung brauchte ich nicht einmal Sekunden."

Nun glänzten auch in Leos grünen Augen Tränen. Er flüsterte: „Du hättest es mir sagen sollen, Mike. Diese Dose war die einzige Erinnerung an Grandma, die dir geblieben war. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr sehr gut an sie, aber ich weiß noch, daß ihr beide, Grandma und du, manchmal stundenlang dieser Spieldose lauschen konntet, ohne ihres Liedes je überdrüssig zu werden. Es war euer Lieblingslied und sie erzählte dir immer Geschichten aus ihrem Leben dazu. Und als Grandma dann starb, vermachte sie dir diese Spieldose als Erinnerung."

Leo setzte nach einer Pause leise hinzu: „Daß du etwas verkaufen mußtest, was dir soviel bedeutete – nur wegen mir..." Leo verstummte. Doch Mike hatte ihn kaum ausreden lassen, als er erneut nach den Schultern seines Bruders griff.

Seine Stimme klang ernst, als er leise sagte: „Was auch immer diese Spieldose – oder etwas anderes – mir bedeuten mochte oder es heute tut...", Mike hob an dieser Stelle Leos Kinn, damit dieser ihm in die Augen sah, „es ist unwichtig, gemessen daran, was ich für dich empfinde, Leo. Du bist mein Bruder und nichts kann für mich jemals wichtiger oder wertvoller sein als du, hörst du mich?"

Mikes Stimme zitterte leicht, als er fortfuhr: „Ja, diese Spieldose war eine liebe Erinnerung an Grandma – doch ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, daß auch du zu einer solchen Erinnerung werden würdest! Du warst so krank damals und wir brauchten das Geld, damit du behandelt werden konntest...  
Ich... ich wollte, daß du lebst – daß du bei mir bleibst. Wir hatten schon Mom und Dad verloren... Ich hätte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn auch du mich noch verlassen hättest! Und außerdem war ich mir sicher – und bin es auch heute noch – daß Grandma nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, daß ich ihr Geschenk verkauft habe. Sie hätte es verstanden."

In Leos Gesicht arbeitete es heftig angesichts dieses leidenschaftlichen Bekenntnisses aus dem Munde seines Bruders. Er mußte sich sichtlich zusammennehmen und es gelang ihm auch erst nach einer geraumen Weile ein recht wackliges Lächeln. Mike gab das Lächeln zurück und zog Leo für einen Moment in eine heftige, aber sehr liebevolle Umarmung. Er strich seinem jüngeren Bruder über das dunkle Haar und sagte: „Ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun, Leo. Doch ich danke dir, daß du die Spieldose zurückgeholt hast. Du mußt ja ewig gebraucht haben, um sie zu finden." An dieser Stelle lächelte Leo nur geheimnisvoll und wollte sich nicht weiter dazu äußern. Auch zu dem Preis, zu dem er die Dose zurückgekauft hatte, schwieg er.

Die Freunde der zwei Corbett-Brüder hatten dem Dialog schweigend gelauscht. Sie hatten zwar nicht alle Einzelheiten verstanden, doch der Grund, warum dieses Geschenk Mike so bewegt hatte, war ihnen klargeworden. Daß Mike seine einzige ihm verbliebene Erinnerung an seine Großmutter verkauft hatte, um Leos Leben zu retten, war die eine Seite dieser so ungewöhnlichen Geschwisterliebe. Die andere Seite war, daß Leo sich nach vielen Jahren aufgemacht hatte, diese Dose wiederzufinden und seinem Bruder auf diese Weise für seine Fürsorge und Opferbereitschaft zu danken.

Die Rangers mußten alle schlucken angesichts der Tragweite der Handlungsweise der zwei Brüder. Jeder von ihnen hatte etwas getan, das nicht alltäglich war. Der Eine, um das Leben seines Bruders zu retten. Der Andere, um diesem eine sehr wertvolle Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit zurückzubringen. So standen die zwölf Freunde für einige Minuten nur stillschweigend da und genossen die Gesellschaft der Anderen, während sie fühlten, wie ihre Vertrautheit immer weiter wuchs.

Die Zeit verflog und ehe die Rangers es sich versahen, brach die Dämmerung herein und es wurde Zeit, zur Basis zurückzukehren. Unter Lachen und Geplauder packten die Zwölf ihre Sachen zusammen und transportierten diese und sich selbst zurück in die Aquabasis. Dort wurden sie schon von Captain Mitchell und Doktor Johannsen erwartet, die ihnen mehr oder weniger ungeduldig entgegensahen.

Als die Zwei der übermütigen Gruppe ansichtig wurden, konnten sie für einen Moment kaum glauben, was sie sahen. Die jungen Leute, die ihnen entgegenkamen, wirkten fröhlich und ausgelassen – ganz und gar nicht wie Menschen, die fast täglich um das Leben auf der Erde – oder im Weltall – kämpfen mußten.

Schon waren die zwölf Freunde waren nun bei Captain Mitchell angekommen und lächelten ihn freundlich an. Der Nachhall ihres Nachmittags stand ihnen in die leuchtenden Gesichter geschrieben und ihre fröhliche Stimmung war nicht zu trüben. Auch Doktor Johannsens finsteres Gesicht konnte ihnen den Tag nicht mehr verderben, obwohl die Ärztin gar nicht glücklich wirkte über die verspätete Heimkehr der Rangers.

Sie machte sich Sorgen, wie die Aktivität sich auf Leos heilende Wunden ausgewirkt hatte, mußte jedoch nach einer kurzen Untersuchung eingestehen, daß es ihm ausgezeichnet bekommen war. Vor allem seine Stimmung war nach diesem Ausflug um ein Vielfaches besser als noch am Morgen, obwohl sich Leo während der letzten Tage alle erdenkliche Mühe gegeben hatte, nicht gereizt darüber zu erscheinen, daß er das Bett nicht verlassen durfte. Doch das Picknick in Begleitung seiner Freunde hatte anscheinend Wunder getan für ihn, denn Doktor Johannsen konnten den Versammelten lächelnd erklären, daß sie Leo in wenigen Tagen ganz aus der Krankenstation entlassen konnte. Das rief allgemeinen Jubel hervor und die Ärztin konnte sich vor Danksagungen fast nicht retten.

Um nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit gebracht zu werden, befahl sie Leos Freunden schroff, jetzt die Krankenstation zu verlassen und ihrem Freund Schlaf zu gönnen. „Ihr dürft aber morgen wiederkommen und – für ein paar Stunden – wieder etwas draußen unternehmen. Die frische Luft hat eurem Freund sehr gutgetan und ihr habt anscheinend wirklich darauf geachtet, daß er sich nicht überanstrengt."

Der letzte Satz klang etwas skeptisch, als hätte die Ärztin nicht damit gerechnet gehabt. Sie erntete Stirnrunzeln von den Rangers, doch niemand antwortete darauf. Leo konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als die Rangers mehr oder minder erfolgreich zu verbergen suchten, daß sie empört darüber waren, daß die Ärztin glauben konnte, sie würden nicht auf ihren Freund achtgeben.

„Bis morgen dann, Freunde", verabschiedete er sich und trat den Rückzug in sein Bett an, wo er auch fast sofort in Schlummer versank. Mitten in der Nacht begann Leo, sich für kurze Zeit hin- und herzuwälzen, als hätte er einen schlechten Traum. Doch plötzlich begann seine schlanke Gestalt rot zu glühen und eine Aura formte sich wie ein Schutzschild um ihn herum.

Dann, so überraschend, wie es gekommen war, verschwand die Erscheinung auch wieder und Leo entspannte sich. Alles, was zurückblieb, war sein ruhiges Atmen und der Nachhall einer beschützenden Macht, welche die baldige Ankunft von etwas gespürt hatte, was es zu bekämpfen galt. Doch noch war es nicht so weit.

Wieder ein Pitelchen geschafft. Jetzt wird es langsam wieder spannend! R & R!

Ein herzliches Dankeschön wie immer an **Mondwolf** für den lieben Kommi!

Gemini-starlight


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Während der folgenden Tage erholte sich Leo mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit und erlangte so Stück für Stück seine alte Form zurück. Die Freunde gingen dazu über, ihre freien Minuten alle gemeinsam zu verbringen. Abgesehen davon, wenn die Lightspeed Rangers zu einem Monsterangriff gerufen wurden, waren die Zwölf eigentlich immer als Gruppe anzutreffen.

Doch am heutigen Nachmittag stand ein spezielles Training für Carter und die Mitglieder seines Teams an und so hatten sich die Galaxy Ranger entschlossen, allein aufzubrechen, um ein wenig Zeit in ihrer Gemeinschaft zu verbringen. Auch nach der vielen letztlich zusammen verbrachten Zeit gab es immer noch Dinge, die sie sich erzählen konnten. Während der vergangenen drei Monate hatte jeder von ihnen viel erlebt, von dem sie ihren Gefährten berichten wollten.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von den Lightspeed Rangers und teleportierten aus der Basis. Die Rangers sahen ihn nach, ein wenig traurig darüber, daß sie nicht mit ihnen gehen konnten. Aber sie wußten auch, wie wichtig das Training für sie alle war. Also machten sie sich unter Anleitung eines kampferfahrenen Soldaten an die Arbeit, ihre Techniken zu üben und zu verbessern.

Der Tag verging rasch und es waren mehrere Stunden verflossen, als auf einmal...

Übermütiges Gelächter erschallte plötzlich aus dem Nirgendwo. Die in der Trainingshalle anwesenden Personen schauten auf, suchten nach der Quelle der Fröhlichkeit. Und schon Sekunden später hatten sie diese auch entdeckt – strahlende Lichtpunkte in Rot, Grün und Pink tanzten von der Decke herab und verdichteten sich zu Wolken schimmernder Energie, aus denen sich die Gestalten von Leo, Damon und Kendrix materialisierten.

Die drei Freunde klammerten sich lachend aneinander, um nicht zu Boden zu stürzen. Die Unbeschwertheit ihres Lachens wärmte den Anwesenden das Herz – die Freunde klangen so jung und ohne Sorgen. Obwohl sie alle nicht wußten, was Leo, Kendrix und Damon so amüsierte, freuten sie sich doch sofort mit ihnen.

Der Grund ihrer Fröhlichkeit folgte den Dreien jedoch auf dem Fuße – kobaltblaues Licht erstrahlte inmitten der Trainingshalle und Kais triefendnasse Gestalt erschien, gefolgt von schimmernden Wolken aus golden-schwarzer und gelber Energie.

Mike und Maya materialisierten nicht weit von ihrer Freunden entfernt und gaben sich augenscheinlich alle erdenkliche Mühe, nicht laut vor Lachen herauszuplatzen. Doch es fiel ihnen schwer und als sie Kai wie einen begossenen Pudel mitten in der Halle stehen sahen, stimmten sie in das fröhliche Lachen ihrer drei Freunde ein.

Es klang kein Spott oder Häme darin mit – sondern einfach nur der Spaß über einen gelungenen Streich. Denn das war es gewesen, erkannten die Lightspeed Rangers. Sie konnten sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, angesichts von Kais Anblick. Der von Kendrix und Leo geplante Streich war, offensichtlich noch unterstützt von Damon, erfolgreich in die Tat umgesetzt worden.

Kai versuchte, die Reste seiner Würde zu bewahren und sah die Übeltäter strafend aus seinen grauen Augen an. Er runzelte die Stirn und meinte mit anklagender Stimme: „Das war ein ganz hinterhältiger Streich! Dabei hatte ich vor, euch allen heute abend ein Festtagsessen zu kochen, doch nun wird daraus wohl nichts werden. Womit hatte ich das denn verdient?", fügte er noch klagend hinzu.

Er gab sich alle Mühe, tief getroffen zu wirken über den kindischen Streich, dem ihm seine Freunde gespielt hatte, doch das amüsierte Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet ihn. Wasser tropfte Kai in die Augen und sammelte sich in einer Pfütze zu seinen Füßen. Der Anblick war einfach zu herrlich.

Leo biß sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht erneut loszulachen und auch Kendrix gab sich alle Mühe, ihr Grinsen zu verbergen. Doch Damon machte ihre Bemühungen zunichte, indem er sagte: „Und was wolltest du uns denn Feines servieren, Kai? Wie wäre es mit einer Wassersuppe – da hast du doch jetzt schon die Zutaten für!"

Erneut explodierten die Freunde in Gelächter. Selbst das Objekt der Fröhlichkeit – Kai – stimmte in das Lachen mit ein, denn er wußte, was für einen seltsamen Anblick er bieten mußte. Als er jedoch auf einmal zu niesen begann, wurden die Gesichter seiner Freunde sofort wieder ernst und sie eilten auf ihn zu.

„Zieh dir trockene Sachen an, Kai! Sonst wirst du uns noch krank", rief Leo besorgt.

Kai sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an und meinte trocken: „Jaja, was macht man nicht alles mit bei euch. Jetzt hole ich mir inmitten in der Hitze eine Erkältung, na schönen Dank auch."

Mit einem ‚_Bin bald wieder da'_ drückte er auf die Transportertaste auf seinem an seinem rechten Handgelenk befestigten Kommunikator und verschwand in einem Strahl kobaltblauen Lichts. Seine Freunde sahen ihm für einen Augenblick nach, dann grinsten sie sich an. Es machte ihnen zuviel Freude, Kai Streiche zu spielen.

Dieser reagierte immer auf diese so ernsthafte Art, als wäre er zutiefst getroffen über das kindische Verhalten eigentlich erwachsener Leute. Doch sie wußten alle, daß er sich genauso darüber amüsierte wie sie. Und er zahlte es ihnen oft genug mit gleicher Münze heim. Es war immer wieder ein Anlaß ungehemmter Freude für sie alle, wenn einer der Freunde – oder auch mehrere – einen Streich ausheckte, um einen der Ihren ein wenig zu ärgern. Diese Streiche waren jedoch niemals böse gemeint oder hatten das Ziel, die betroffene Person bloßzustellen. Vielmehr war es oft ein Ausdruck der Zuneigung, welche die Freunde füreinander hegten.

Als Kai wenige Minuten später wieder erschien, hatten sich seine Freunde beruhigt und er konnte auf seine Einladung zurückkommen. Kai streifte seine Teamgefährten mit einem Seitenblick, als er, an die Lightspeed Rangers gewandt, sagte: „Trotz der wenig freundlichen Behandlung, die mir heute widerfahren ist, habe ich vor, heute abend für euch alle zu kochen. Und es wird ganz bestimmt keine Wassersuppe geben, denn von Wasser habe ich für heute ersteinmal genug."

In seinen Augen tanzten kleine Teufelchen, als er Damon einen Blick zuwarf. „Obwohl, wenn ich es mir recht überlege... Damon, ich glaube, eine schöne Wassersuppe wird dir gut bekommen." Damon zuckte zusammen und warf Kai einen bittenden Blick zu. „Kai, das kannst du mir nicht antun! Ich werde verhungern!"

Seine Freunde lachten angesichts seiner leidenden Miene, doch Kai sagte trocken: „Selber schuld. Du hast mich schließlich auf die Idee gebracht." Damon ließ den Kopf hängen und bot einen Anblick des Jammers, was Kai endlich erweichte.

Er trat auf seinen Freund zu und meinte: „Mal sehen, was sich machen läßt. Ich kann mir ja schließlich nicht nachsagen lassen, jemand wäre bei meinen Kochkünsten verhungert!" Ein dankbarer Blick aus Damons dunklen Augen traf ihn.

Seinen Gefährten war nur allzu gut bekannt, wie toll Damon Kais Essen fand. Es wäre für Damon die größte Strafe gewesen, hätte er nichts von dem Essen abbekommen, daß Kai fabrizieren würde. Doch so war er erleichtert und die zwei Freunde lächelten sich an. Damon war auch sofort bereit, Kai bei der Zubereitung zu helfen und so verließen die Beiden ihre Freunde erneut, um sich an die Arbeit zu machen.

Der Rest der Rangers verbrachten die verbleibende Zeit bis zum Essen mit einem Besuch in dem Aquapark, in dem Chad früher gearbeitet hatte. Die Freunde waren begeistert von den verschiedenen Tieren, die sie in dem Park antrafen. Und alle Tiere waren artgerecht untergebracht, was nicht zuletzt dafür sorgte, daß sich jedermann – ob Mensch oder Tier – dort wohlfühlte. Es gab große Gehege und viel Platz, um den Tieren den Freiraum zu geben, den sie brauchten.

Chad erklärte seinen Freunden, daß es in diesem Park auch mehrere Tierarten gab, die in freier Wildbahn schon als ausgestorben galten. Beeindruckt lauschten die Freunde, als Chad ihnen erzählte, daß von den Parkverantwortlichen trotzdem immer wieder Auswilderungsversuche unternommen wurden, um diese Tierarten wieder in ihrem ursprünglichen Lebensraum anzusiedeln.

Schließlich gelangten sie zu den Bassins, in denen sich neben Säugetieren und Fischen aller Arten auch Chads persönliche Freunde, die Orcas, tummelten. Chads Liebe für alle Meerestiere wurde hier am deutlichsten, da er sich kaum von ihnen zu trennen vermochte. Doch die Freunde konnten es ihm kaum übelnehmen, jeder von ihnen war angetan von den großen, aber so sanften Riesen. Besonders Maya war sehr beeindruckt, den auf ihrer Heimatwelt Mirinoi gab es solch große Meeresbewohner nicht.

Als die Freunde den Park schließlich wieder verließen, meinte Chad: „Es ist schade, daß Kai und Damon nicht dabei waren."

Daraufhin meinte Joel nur trocken: „Ich glaube nicht, daß es Kai viel stören wird, darauf verzichtet zu haben. Er hatte heute wohl schon genug mit Wasser zu tun und schließlich ist dies hier", Joel deutete zur Untermalung auf das Schild, auf dem in großen Buchstaben „SEAWORLD" geschrieben stand, „vor allem ein Aquapark. Also?", grinste er seine Freunde an, die daraufhin erneut in leises Lachen ausbrachen.

Nun war es aber Zeit, daß die Freunde sich auf den Weg zum Raumschiff der Galaxy Rangers machten, denn Kai wäre bestimmt nicht sehr erfreut, würden sie ihn mit seinem Essen warten lassen. Außerdem bestände dann die Möglichkeit, daß Damon alles allein verputzen würde. Und das wäre sehr schade, beteuerten die Freunde um Leo, denn Kai machte ausgezeichnete Menüs.

Davon konnten sich wenig später auch die Lightspeed Rangers überzeugen, als sie an dem gedeckten Tisch saßen und herzhaft zulangten. Kai hatte sich mit Damons Unterstützung wirklich alle Mühe gegeben und es mundete den Freunden hervorragend.

Nach dem Mahl bekamen die Lightspeed Rangers noch ein Führung durch das Raumschiff und lernten dabei auch DECA und Alpha kennen. Sie waren beeindruckt von der Technik, die auf dem Raumschiff vorherrschte und machten auch keinen Hehl aus ihrer Verwunderung über Alpha. Ein Roboter, der Gefühle besaß, war etwas völlig Neues für sie.

Die Galaxy Rangers klärten die sechs Freunde rasch darüber auf, daß Alpha für sie mehr als nur ein Roboter war – er war ein Freund. Ebenso war DECA für sie nicht nur ein Raumschiff, welches sie dorthin brachte, wo sie hinwollten. Vielmehr war es ihr Heim, solange sie im Weltraum unterwegs waren – ein Ort, wo sie sich sicher und geborgen fühlten. Eine Art Heimat, die sie mit allen Mitteln zu schützen bereit waren.

Nachdem sie den Rundgang abgeschlossen hatten, wurde es Zeit, schlafen zu gehen. Und so verabschiedeten sich die Lightspeed Rangers von ihren Freunden, denn diese hatten seit Leos Genesung begonnen, wieder in ihren Quartieren auf ihrem Raumschiff zu übernachten.

Der nächste Morgen fand die Freunde bei ihrem täglichen Training. Doch nicht alle der zwölf Rangers waren anwesend – Mike hatte sich von Carter und Dana breitschlagen lassen, mit ihnen einen ausführlicheren Gang durch DECA zu machen.

Die zwei Lightspeed Rangers waren sehr neugierig auf das Leben im Weltall und wollten das Heim ihrer neuen Freunde besser kennenlernen, als es am vorherigen Abend möglich gewesen war. Also waren nur Chad, Joel sowie Kelsey und Ryan anwesend, um den Galaxy Rangern beim Training zuzusehen.

Nachdem Leo wieder gesund war, war die Gruppe der Freunde ein täglicher Anblick innerhalb der Trainingshalle geworden. Oft hatten sie Zuschauer bei ihren Übungen, doch jetzt war es noch früh am Morgen und nur wenige Personen befanden sich außer den Freunden in der Halle.

Die Galaxy Rangers nutzten dankbar die größeren Ausmaße der Halle. Auch wenn es auf DECA viel Platz gab, waren die Räumlichkeiten doch beschränkt im Vergleich zu der weitläufigen Trainingshalle der Mariner Bay Basis.

Nachdem Leo und seine Freunde so lange voneinander getrennt gewesen waren, nutzten sich jede Minute, um wieder ihren vertrauten Rhythmus zu finden und ihre Techniken zu verfeinern. Oftmals riefen ihre komplizierten Übungen und Techniken unter den Anwesenden Staunen hervor, doch an diesem Tag hatten die fünf Freunde endlich wieder ihre ursprüngliche hohe Form der Teamarbeit erreicht und beschlossen, die gefährlichste Art ihres Trainings durchzuführen. Sie wollten, nur mit ihrem Quasarschwert als Waffe, alle gleichzeitig gegeneinander antreten, um damit ihre Reaktionen zu schärfen und ihre Fähigkeit verbessern, auf plötzliche Situationen reagieren zu können.

Daher wechselten sie ständig den Partner, mit dem sie kämpften – bei ihrem Training wurde aus dem Kamerad, der eben noch den Rücken des Freundes deckte, plötzlich der Angreifer und umgekehrt. Sie verzichteten auch auf die Power, welche ihnen die Verwandlung zur Verfügung gestellt hätte – in manchen Situationen kam es darauf an, daß man sich auch zu wehren wußte, ohne auf diese Unterstützung zurückgreifen zu können.

Eben ging Damon, mit Maya als Unterstützung an seiner Seite, zum Angriff auf Leo über. Dieser jedoch hatte Kai als Rückendeckung, welcher Damon in die Attacke fiel und diesen zum Rückzug zwang. Leo hatte derweil Maya im Auge behalten und verhinderte nun, daß sie seinem Freund in den Rücken fiel. Plötzlich war auch Kendrix da und trennte die Beiden voneinander, als sie sich Maya zuwandte, die daraufhin ihre Verteidigungsposition Leo gegenüber aufgeben mußte, um sich Kendrix widmen zu können.

Den verblüfften Lightspeed Rangers ging auf, wieviel Können und gleichzeitig Vertrauen ihnen hier dargeboten wurde. Denn es trainierte zwar einerseits die Flexibilität der fünf Gefährten, da sie sich ständig auf einen jeweils anderen Kampfstil einstellen mußten. Andererseits mußten die Freunde sich aber auch darauf verlassen können, daß eine Attacke abgebrochen werden würde, sollte der Angegriffene nicht schnell genug reagieren können. Die Quasarschwerter in den Händen der fünf Galaxy Rangers waren sehr gefährliche Waffen, mit denen sie sich gegenseitig schwer verletzen konnten – doch sie waren alle mit schnellen Reflexen ausgestattet, die es ihnen erlaubten, den Verletzungen zu entgehen.

So wogte der Kampf für mehrere Minuten hin- und her, wobei es den Zuschauenden schon vom Hinsehen ganz beklommen wurde, denn sie konnten manchmal dem Partnerwechsel kaum mit den Augen folgen. Wie es den Galaxy Rangern möglich war, dies während des Kampfes zu erkennen, war vielen der inzwischen Anwesenden ein unlösbares Rätsel.

Auch Captain Mitchell hatte sich in der Trainingshalle eingefunden und beobachtete den Kampf der Freunde. Er bewunderte die Art, wie sie ihr Training durchführten und erkannte rasch die Gründe, die dahinterstanden. Durch die Partnerwechsel, bei denen Freund und Feind von Sekunde zu Sekunde wechselte, schärften sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Wachsamkeit. Und die verschiedenen Kampfstile, mit denen jeder Einzelne von ihnen konfrontiert wurde, stellte ihre Anpassungsfähigkeit auf die Probe. Ein wirklich leistungsmäßig sehr hohes Maß an Können wurde hier gefordert, doch die Ergebnisse dieses Trainings zeigten sich in der Bilanz von Kämpfen, von denen die Galaxy Rangers jeden einzelnen für sich hatten entscheiden können.

Captain Mitchell spürte die Bewunderung seiner Rangers und lächelte in sich hinein. Auch sie würden eines Tages so weit sein, wenn sie ihre eigenen Erfahrungen gesammelt hatten. Zur Zeit waren die Lightspeed Rangers wirklich gut und stets erfolgreich in ihrem Kampf gegen die Monster, die Diabolico gegen sie ins Feld sandte, doch der Captain wußte, sie konnten noch besser werden. Und wenn der Anblick ihrer Freunde sie dazu anspornte, härter zu trainieren – nun, er hatte nichts dagegen.

Mitchell wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Kämpfenden zu, die noch immer ständig ihre Taktik und den Partner wechselten. Er bewunderte vor allem die Ausdauer und Entschlossenheit, welche die Freunde an den Tag legten.

Und dann geschah es...

Leo war gerade dabei, seinem Partner – Damon – zu Hilfe zu eilen und fiel Kendrix in einen Angriff. Als er sich umdrehte, um weiter in den Kampf einzugreifen, erstarrte er plötzlich zu vollkommener Regungslosigkeit. Wie gebannt stand er da und schien zu vergessen, wo er sich befand.

Kai hatte die sich bietende Möglichkeit sofort wahrgenommen und griff Leo an. Mitten in seiner Attacke bemerkte Kai jedoch, daß sein Freund völlig abwesend wirkte. Leo achtete nicht auf Kai und dessen sich rasend schnell näherndes Quasarschwert. Kai wollte den Angriff abbrechen, doch er konnte den Schwung seines Angriffs nicht mehr rechtzeitig abbremsen. Seine Attacke würde Leo völlig ungeschützt treffen.

Maya hatte die Gefahr für ihren Anführer bemerkt, doch sie stand zu weit weg, um Kais Angriff ablenken zu können. So rief sie nur angstvoll: „Leo, paß auf!"

Damon, der schon auf sie zugelaufen war, fuhr bei ihrem Aufschrei herum und erfaßte die Lage mit einem Blick. Sofort stürzte er sich in Kais Bahn, um diesen von dem verhängnisvollen Kurs abzubringen. Doch auch Kai reagierte in Bruchteilen von Sekunden. Nachdem er erkannt hatte, daß Leo ihn nicht wahrnahm und die Gefahr für seinen Freund damit bedrohlich anstieg, handelte Kai auf die einzig richtige Weise und rief: „Quasarschwert, verschwinde!"

In dem Augenblick, in dem blaues Licht aufblendete und das Schwert verschwand, war Damon bei seinem Freund angelangt und riß diesen durch die Wucht seines eigenen Schwungs zu Boden. Die zwei Gefährten stürzten hart und blieben für einen Moment benommen liegen. Doch schon Sekunden später regten sie sich wieder und erhoben sich.

Mit angsterfüllten Gesichtern liefen sie auf Leo zu, bei dem inzwischen auch schon Maya und Kendrix standen. Die zwei Mädchen versuchten, Leo zum Reden zu bewegen, doch der schien ihre Anwesenheit überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen.

Kai legte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter, um diesen aus seiner Trance wachzurütteln, doch Leo reagierte nicht und Kai blickte besorgt in seine Gesicht. Er spürte die Anspannung in Leos Gestalt; dieser schien förmlich erstarrt zu sein.

Ängstlich über Leos seltsames Verhalten blickten die vier Teamgefährten sich an. Sie wußten nicht, was sie tun sollten. Sie konnten Leo nicht erreichen, er schien wie in einer eigenen Welt gefangen zu sein. Das jagte den Freunden Angst ein, denn so kannten sie ihren Anführer nicht. Er war immer so voller Leben – und nun reagierte er nicht einmal auf ihre Bemühungen!

Die vier Galaxy Ranger erhielten Unterstützung in ihren Anstrengungen, als sich Captain Mitchell und die anwesenden Lightspeed Rangers zu ihnen gesellten. Auch ihnen stand die Sorge in die Gesichter geschrieben.

„Was hat Leo?", fragte Chad ängstlich, während Ryan auf seinen Freund zutrat und ihn behutsam an der Schulter rüttelte. Ryan hatte gehofft, damit eine Reaktion zu erzielen, doch auch dieses Mal reagierte Leo nicht. Seine grünen Augen waren weit geöffnet und blickten in die Ferne, als ob er dort etwas sehen würde, was den Anderen verborgen blieb.

Auf einmal erstrahlte Leos Medaillon in einem leuchtenden roten Schein, welcher eine drohende Gefahr verdeutlichte. Sekunden später erhellte noch mehr Licht die Trainingshalle, als Strahlen gold-schwarzen sowie roten und pinkfarbenen Lichtes erschienen.

Mike nahm sich kaum die Zeit, Danas und Carters Hände loszulassen, bevor er loslief, um zu seinem Bruder zu gelangen. In Rekordtempo war er an Leos Seite und beugte sich besorgt über diesen. Die Freunde sahen, daß auch das an seinem Hals hängende Medaillon rotes Licht versandte. Das also hatte Mike so früh zurückgebracht. Die Lightspeed Rangers hatten sich schon gewundert, wieso ihre Freunde so plötzlich wieder hier auftauchten.

Auch Carter und Dana waren inzwischen bei der Gruppe angelangt und wandten sich an ihre Freunde. Carter blickte Ryan an und fragte: „Was ist los? Was hat Leo?" Ryan konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken, Besorgnis klar erkennbar in den blaugrauen Augen.

„Leo! Leo, was ist denn los?", erklang da Mikes sorgenvolle Stimme.

Er faßte seinen Bruder an den Schultern und rüttelte ihn leicht. Und plötzlich kam wieder Leben in Leos reglose Gestalt. Er zuckte sichtlich zusammen und fuhr mit einem Aufschrei einen Schritt zurück. Dadurch fielen Mikes Hände von seinen Schultern, doch dieser trat sofort wieder einen Schritt auf Leo zu.

„Leo, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Mike seinen jüngeren Bruder.

Leo hob den Kopf und als die Rangers in seine Augen sahen, entfuhren ihnen erschreckte Ausrufe. In den Tiefen von Leos ausdrucksstarken Augen stand ein schreckliches Grauen geschrieben und Tränen schimmerten darin. Am ganzen Körper zitternd trat Leo noch einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete für einen Augenblick seine versammelten Freunde.

Dann hob er mit einem Mal die rechte Hand und indem er auf die Transporttaste drückte, flüsterte er: „Verzeiht." Dann war er verschwunden und ließ elf sehr verstörte Freunde zurück, die sich gegenseitig fassungslos ansahen.

Auch Captain Mitchell war tief getroffen von dem Schrecken, den er in Leos sonst so fröhlichen Augen gesehen hatte. Er spürte, irgendetwas hatte den jungen Mann sehr verletzt. Er mußte etwas erlebt haben, was dieses Grauen ausgelöst hatte.

Sofort regte sich in dem Captain der Wunsch, Leo zu helfen. Dieser durfte jetzt nicht allein sein, denn was auch immer er gesehen hatte, es war schrecklich für ihn gewesen. Also wandte er sich an die Gruppe der Rangers, die noch immer vollkommen verblüfft und geschockt an dem Platz verharrten, an dem sie standen.

Nur Mike ließ die Zeit nach dem Verschwinden seines Bruders nicht tatenlos verstreichen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und umklammerte das Amulett an seinem Hals, welches noch immer rot erstrahlte. An der Intensität des Strahlens konnte Mike erkennen, daß, was auch immer Leo einen derartigen Schrecken eingejagt hatte, diesen noch immer sehr beschäftigte. Mike spürte, wie verletzt Leos Seele durch das war, was er hatte erleben müssen. Er mußte ihn finden – um ihm zu helfen, ihn zu trösten.

Daher versuchte Mike mit Hilfe des Amuletts, seinen Bruder zu finden. Zu lokalisieren, wohin er gegangen sein mochte. Und dann wußte er es plötzlich und ein Teil der Sorge fiel von ihm ab.

In dem Moment, in dem Captain Mitchell zu seinen Freunden trat und etwas zu ihnen sagen wollte, drehte sich Mike zu ihnen allen um und meinte: „Ich weiß jetzt, wo Leo hingegangen ist. Sir, würden Sie mit unseren Freunden bitte auf uns warten?", wandte sich Mike an Mitchell, der zustimmend nickte.

Obwohl er nicht wußte, wie Mike genau an das Wissen über Leos Aufenthaltsort gelangt war, vertraute er dem Gefühl des jüngeren Mannes. Er antwortete Mike: „Wir werden im Besprechungsraum auf eure Rückkehr warten. Viel Glück!"

Mike nickte und blickte seine Freunde an, die noch wie erstarrt dastanden. Das Grauen in Leos lebhaften Augen zu sehen hatte sie alle zutiefst erschüttert. Mike seufzte auf und sagte dann zu ihnen: „Freunde, hört mir zu. Ich werde Leo holen und dann klären wir gemeinsam, was los war. In Ordnung?" Die zehn Rangers hoben die Köpfe und sahen Mike an. Carter antwortete als Erster: „Ja, in Ordnung, Mike. Bitte, finde ihn schnell!"

„Er sah so schrecklich traurig aus", flüsterte Kendrix den Tränen nahe. Maya nahm sie in den Arm, um sie zu trösten, doch sie sah nicht sehr viel besser aus. Doch darauf konnte Mike jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Er mußte zu Leo, dessen Schmerz er durch ihre emphatische Verbindung fast überdeutlich spürte. Daß Leo vergaß, sich vor ihm abzuschirmen, zeigte Mike, wie schlimm die Vision ihn getroffen haben mußte.

Mike hieb auf die Transporttaste und konzentrierte alle Gedanken auf seinen Bruder, als er sich in einen Strahl gold-schwarzen Lichtes auflöste. Als er wieder materialisierte, fand er sich, wie erwartet, auf der Wiese von ihrem Picknick wieder. Leo war zu dem Ort zurückgekehrt, an den er viele schöne Erinnerungen hatte. Erinnerungen, die ihm helfen sollten, den Schrecken seiner Vision zu vertreiben.

Als Mike sich umblickte, sah er seinen Bruder nahe eines Abhangs stehen und auf die Stadt hinunterblicken. Was Mikes Herz jedoch schier zerbrechen ließ, war die Verlorenheit und Einsamkeit, die Leo umgaben. Dieser hatte beide Arme um den Körper geschlungen, als müsse er sich an sich selbst festhalten. Blicklos starrte er auf die Stadt hinab, während in seinem Kopf die Bilder des Grauens wieder und wieder erschienen.

Leo hörte seinen Bruder nicht kommen, doch er spürte seine Anwesenheit. Und plötzlich schlangen sich tröstende Arme um ihn und hielten ihn fest. Gegen die Wärme, die von Mike ausging sowie die Zuflucht, die er in diesem Moment bot, konnte Leo sich nicht wehren. Zu groß war das Grauen; er brauchte jemanden, an dem er sich – und wenn auch nur für einen kleinen Augenblick – festhalten konnte. Der ihm eine emotionale Stütze gab, damit er wieder zu sich finden konnte.

So standen die zwei Brüder für einige Minuten schweigend aneinandergelehnt da. Dann hatte Leo wieder genug eigene innere Kraft gesammelt, um sich aus der Umarmung seines älteren Bruders lösen zu können und diesen dankbar anzublicken. Mike war unglaublich erleichtert, als er Leo wieder etwas gefestigt erlebte. Zwar waren in Leos Augen noch immer großer Schmerz zu erkennen, doch er hatte sich wieder gefangen. Liebevoll blickte Mike Leo an und zog ihn noch einmal kurz an sich, bevor er ihn losließ.

„Ich danke dir, Mike", sagte Leo. Seine warme, melodische Stimme klang rauh und auch dort konnte man den Nachhall des Erlebten noch heraushören. Doch Leo schien von Sekunde zu Sekunde wieder mehr zu seinem alten Selbst zu finden.

„Gern geschehen, kleiner Bruder", antwortete Mike und sah Leo fragend an. „Geht es wieder?" Leo holte tief Luft, doch dann nickte er zustimmend. „Ja, es geht schon wieder. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich euch Kummer bereitet habe." „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, das stimmt. Aber du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Leo. Du hast etwas Schlimmes erlebt, nicht wahr?"

Leo senkte den Kopf und nickte erneut. Dann sah er seinen Bruder an und meinte zu diesem: „Ja, das kann man wohl so ausdrücken. Laß uns zurückkehren, ich will die Anderen nicht unnötig länger aufregen. Und ich möchte diese ‚Geschichte' nicht mehr als einmal erzählen müssen."

Widerspruchslos sah Mike seinen Bruder an, der zu ihm trat und seine Hand noch einmal dankbar drückte. Dann machten sich die zwei Corbett-Brüder auf, um in die Aquabasis zurückzukehren. Als sie dort materialisierten, wurden sie von ihren Freunden schon ungeduldig erwartet.

Kaum, daß Leos Gestalt neben der von Mike sichtbar wurde, setzte sich Kendrix in Bewegung und lief auf ihren Freund zu. Dieser breitete schweigend die Arme aus, in die Kendrix ohne zu zögern hineinlief. Sie umarmte ihn fest und es war für die Anderen schwer festzustellen, wer wen festhielt und tröstete. Als Kendrix das Gesicht zu Leo hob, malte sich darin ihre große Sorge um diesen.

Es gab Leo einen Stich ins Herz, als er erkannte, daß er Kendrix Kummer gemacht hatte. Unwillkürlich schlossen sich seine Arme fester um sie und er blickte über ihren Kopf hinweg auf seine anderen Freunde. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme etwas wackelig. „Es tut mir leid. Verzeiht mir."

Dies war alles, was seine Freunde gebraucht hatten. Kaum hatte Leo ausgesprochen, waren sie auch schon in Bewegung und kurze Zeit später fand sich Leo in der größten Gruppenumarmung seines Lebens wieder. Dankbar nahm er die Freundschaft an, die ihm von ihnen entgegenschlug. Ihre Wärme zu spüren, ihre Sorge um ihn – all das, was ihre Freundschaft ausmachte... Es vertrieb die Schrecken seiner Vision zwar nicht vollständig, doch Leo fühlte sich nunmehr wieder ruhig genug, um ihnen davon erzählen zu können.

Nach einer Weile löste sich die Gruppe langsam auf und sie alle nahmen rund um den Tisch Platz. Doch Leo hielt es nicht lange in seinem Sessel und er erhob sich wieder. Er trat auf das Fenster zu und sagte leise: „Erinnert ihr euch daran, was ich euch über Jolran und seinen Kampf gegen die finstere Macht erzählt habe?"

Schweigen antwortete ihm zuerst, doch schließlich meldete sich Chad zu Wort. „Du sagtest, er habe dir den Kampf, den seine Freunde und er gegen jene Macht gefochten haben, gezeigt. Wie sie gemeinsam seine zweite Heimat verteidigten."

Leo drehte den Kopf zu dem Sprecher und nickte. „Ja, genau. Doch was ich damals nicht wußte – nicht ahnen konnte – war, daß Jolran mir eine gekürzte Version zeigte. Er machte mir die grundlegenden Fakten deutlich, wenn man es so ausdrücken will. Er wollte, daß ich weiß, worum es geht."

„Aber", Leo machte eine Pause und als er fortfuhr, war seine Stimme viel leiser, „was er mir verschwieg, war der Schmerz, den er fühlte, als Annwyn, Drystan und seine drei anderen Freunde starben. Seine Gefühle angesichts der Schrecken des Krieges, welcher monatelang auf Antares tobte – der Grausamkeiten, welche verübt wurden. All das hielt er vor mir zurück, damit ich das Leid, welches er erlebt hatte, nicht teilen mußte. Er muß sehr einsam gewesen sein während der Jahre, die der Verteidigung von Antares folgten. Die Freunde zu begraben – die, welche er unter den Einwohnern von Antares hatte sowie diejenigen, die so selbstlos zu Hilfe geeilt waren..." Leo verstummte und auch sonst regte sich niemand. Jeder von ihnen war auf seine Weise damit beschäftigt, zu verarbeiten, was Leo ihnen klarzumachen versuchte.

Plötzlich erhob sich Kai und trat auf Leo zu. Er sagte leise, an seinen Freund gerichtet: „Du hast uns alle nach dieser ‚Vision' vorhin so seltsam angeschaut, Leo. Du hast in Jolrans Freunden uns gesehen, nicht wahr?" Kais Frage traf genau ins Schwarze.

Leos Unterlippe begann zu beben, als er verzweifelt versuchte, seine Gefühle im Griff zu behalten. Er flüsterte mit schwankender Stimme: „Es war, als wäre ich er, Kai. Als wäre ich dort – auf Antares, während des Endkampfes. Ich konnte spüren, was Jolran fühlte, als er seine Freunde zwar den übermächtigen Gegner besiegen sah, sie aber dafür gleichzeitig den höchsten Preis bezahlten. Mit ihrem Leben. Ich konnte Jolrans tiefen Schmerz fühlen, als er Annwyn verlor..."

Leos Stimme brach und er blickte Kendrix aus smaragdgrünen Augen an, aus denen die Verzweiflung sprach. Kendrix sprang auf und lief auf ihn zu, schlang die Arme um seine schlanke bebende Gestalt und preßte sich eng an ihn.

„Kein Wunder, daß du völlig fertig warst, Leo", erklang Carters Stimme. Auch seine Stimme schwankte, er schien völlig geschockt von dem, was Leo erzählte hatte. „Zu erleben, was damals geschah, war bestimmt schon als relativ unbeteiligter Zuschauer nicht gerade einfach. Aber dabei zu sein...ich kann mir nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, wie du dich fühlen mußt."

„Aber warum gerade jetzt?", meldete sich Maya zu Wort. Leo schaute sie an, während sich seine Arme instinktiv noch enger um Kendrix schlossen.

Doch bevor er antworten konnte, ertönte Mike dunkle Stimme: „Weil die Zeit gekommen ist. Die Zeit, auf die Jolran all die Jahrhunderte gewartet hat. Und die er gefürchtet hat." Mike wandte Leo den Kopf zu und blickte ihn aus seinen warmen braunen Augen an. „Nicht wahr, Leo?"

Leo sah unglaublich traurig aus, als er sagte: „Ja, du hast Recht, Mike. Sie sind frei." Diese drei Worte hatten die Wirkung einer Bombe, die gezündet wurde. Die Rangers zuckten zusammen und schauten sich gegenseitig an.

Captain Mitchell hatte sich die ganze Zeit über ruhig verhalten. Er beobachtete die Reaktionen der jungen Leute auf Leos Bericht. Auch ihre unbewußte gegenseitige Hilfe und Anteilnahme entging ihm nicht, auch wenn es ihnen offensichtlich nicht bewußt war, wie sehr sie sich aufeinander stützten. Doch nun meldete er sich zu Wort. „Leo, kannst du von dir aus Kontakt mit diesem Jolran aufnehmen?"

Leo sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und meinte nach einigem Überlegen: „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, Sir. Jolran sagte, wir seien über das rote Quasarschwert verbunden. Immerhin war es einmal das Seinige. Also nehme ich an, es könnte funktionieren. Aber wieso fragen Sie?" Auch die restlichen Rangers sahen Mitchell fragend an.

Dieser antwortete: „Weil ich meine, daß er viel mit dieser Situation zu tun hat. Er könnte Aufklärung darüber geben, warum du diese Vision hattest, denn sie kam offensichtlich nicht von ihm. Hätte er gewollt, daß du erfährst, was im Einzelnen damals vorfiel, hätte er es dir an jenem Tag gezeigt, als er Kontakt zu dir herstellte. Doch das tat er nicht. Außerdem sagtest du, er hätte dir versprochen, sich zu gegebener Zeit wieder bei dir zu melden. Und ich denke, diese Zeit ist jetzt gekommen."

„Der Captain hat Recht, Leo", sagte Mike zu seinem Bruder. „Willst du nicht versuchen, Jolran zu erreichen? Er könnte uns hier sehr behilflich sein."

Leo sah seinen Bruder für einen Moment schweigend an und überlegte. Dann löste er sich sanft aus Kendrix' Halt und hob die rechte Hand. Mit einem Aufblitzen an rotleuchtender Energie erschien sein Quasarschwert in seiner Hand. Leo sah das Schwert für einen Moment sinnend an, als Erinnerungen ihn überfluteten, wie er es als Jolran vor vielen Jahrtausenden geführt hatte. Doch dann drängte Leo diese Erinnerungen zurück und konzentrierte sich.

Er schloß die Augen und versuchte, Jolran zu rufen. In gewisser Weise war es so ähnlich, als wenn er mit Mike auf ihrer emphatischen Basis kommunizierte. Doch in jenen Fällen brauchte sich Leo nicht dazu zu konzentrieren, es geschah ganz natürlich.

Leo begann, sich vorzustellen, wie Jolran ausgesehen hatte bei ihrem ersten – und bisher einzigen – Treffen damals, im Wald auf Mirinoi. Je klarer das Bild wurde, desto sicherer fühlte sich Leo, daß er eine Chance hatte, Jolran zu erreichen.

Und wirklich, auf einmal schien das Bild, welches Leo aus seinen Erinnerungen geschaffen hatte, ihn anzusehen und zu nicken. Leo spürte die Erleichterung über sich hinwegspülen, daß es ihm gelungen war. Mike hatte Recht, Jolran würde zur Klärung der Vision sicher beitragen können. Als Leo die Augen wieder öffnete, starrten ihn zwölf Augenpaare fragend an. Mike stand inzwischen an seiner Seite und stützte Leo, als diesem auf einmal schwindlig von der Anstrengung wurde.

Auf einmal begann das rote Quasarschwert in Leos Hand zu erglühen und silbriger Rauch löste sich von der Klinge. Wie gebannt starrten alle darauf, doch als der Nebel sich wieder verzog, war der Raum außer den Rangers und Captain Mitchell noch immer leer. Jedenfalls für alle außer Leo, der auf einmal sehr erleichtert wirkte.

„Jolran, zum Glück!", rief er aus.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich wiederzusehen, mein junger Freund", antwortete ihm der alte Magier freundlich lächelnd.

„Darf ich Euch meine Freunde vorstellen?", meinte Leo und trat zu der Gruppe seiner Gefährten. Als er diese jedoch ansah, bemerkte er die Verwirrung in ihren Gesichtern.

„Freunde?", fragte Leo stirnrunzelnd.

„Leo, ist er hier? Ist Jolran hier in diesem Raum?", erkundigte sich Kai bei seinem Freund.

„Aber ja, natürlich. Seht ihr ihn denn nicht?", erwiderte Leo erstaunt. Er erntete reihum Kopfschütteln von ihnen und wandte sich, Erklärung heischend, an den Magier. „Jolran, warum können sie Euch nicht sehen?"

Der Angesprochene sah Leo an und meinte: „Wie ich dir damals erklärte, Leo, sind wir beide über das Quasarschwert miteinander verbunden. Das ist auch der Grund, warum du mich eben erreichen konntest. Doch diese Verbindung habe ich leider nicht zu deinen Freunden und darum ist es ihnen nicht möglich, meine Erscheinung wahrzunehmen."

„Ich verstehe", meinte Leo. Doch er wirkte unzufrieden mit der Situation.

Seinen Freunden bot sich ein etwas unwirkliches Bild, wie Leo anscheinend mit der Luft sprach, doch Mike konnte eine neue Präsenz im Raum spüren. Maya erging es ebenso und die Beiden nickten einander zu.

Leo sprach den Geist Jolrans erneut an. „Ist es nicht irgendwie möglich, daß Ihr auch für meine Freunde sichtbar werdet? Wir haben einiges mit Euch zu besprechen und es wäre sehr umständlich, wenn nur ich Euch dabei sehen könnte."

„Das wäre es in der Tat", stimmte der Magier zu und überlegte kurz. Dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen und er sagte zu Leo: „Gib mir deine Hand und konzentriere alle deine Gedanken auf mich. Ich werde versuchen, deine Verbindung zu deinen Freunden zu nutzen, um für sie sichtbar zu werden."

Leo wirkte überrascht, aber er war einverstanden. Auf die Gestalt des Magiers zutretend, streckte er diesem die rechte Hand entgegen und schloß erneut die Augen. Tiefe Konzentration stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er alle Gedanken auf den Zauberer richtete. Plötzlich erschien um Leos Gestalt eine rotschimmernde Aura, die sich immer weiter verstärkte. Die Freunde hielten gebannt den Atem an, als die Luft neben Leo auf einmal zu wabern anfing und sich Umrisse aus dem Nichts zu formen begannen.

Stärker und stärker traten die Umrisse eines Mannes in fremdartiger Kleidung hervor, bis schließlich Jolrans Gestalt auch für Leos Freunde und Captain Mitchell sichtbar war. Er war noch immer durchsichtig, doch schließlich hatten sie es hier auch mit einem Geist zu tun – dem Geist eines großen Magiers aus einem Jahrtausend, welches weit zurücklag.

Leo öffnete seine Augen wieder und lächelte, als er an den Gesichtern der Rangers erkannte, daß es ihnen gelungen war.

Der Magier an seiner Seite trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sagte dann: „Deine inneren Kräfte sind beeindruckend, mein junger Freund. Ebenso wie die Stärke deiner Verbindung zu ihnen." Damit wies Jolran auf Leos Freunde. In Leos Augen blitzte es dankbar auf, doch er sagte nichts dazu. Vielmehr trat er erneut auf die Gruppe seiner Gefährten zu und meinte: „Jetzt, wo alle Euch wahrnehmen können, möchte ich sie Euch auch vorstellen."

Leo trat zu jedem seiner Freunde und nannte Jolran ihre Namen. Als er auch Captain Mitchell vorgestellt hatte, verbeugte sich der Magier vor ihnen. „Ich danke dir. Mein Name ist Jolran Arion ap Drusten, d'Ran der verlorenen Welt von Sylistair und Beschützer von Antares sowie Hüter und Miterschaffer der heiligen Quasarschwerter." Jolran lächelte. „Aber bitte, nennt mich einfach Jolran."

Schweigen antwortete ihm und Leo sah seine Freunde lächelnd an. Er konnte ihnen nachfühlen, daß sie tief beeindruckt waren von Erscheinung und Ausstrahlung des Magiers. Auch er hatte schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen große Hochachtung empfunden, doch nun, da er um die Gefühle und Gedanken des Zauberers wußte, fühlte er sich ihm noch enger verbunden. Doch Leo hatte auch erkannt, daß seine Freunde, die nicht über seine Erfahrungen – zum Glück, seufzte Leo innerlich – mit Jolrans Vergangenheit verfügten, einige Minuten brauchten, um sich auf diesen einzustellen.

Auch der Magier schien vollstes Verständnis zu haben und nutzte die Zeit, sich in dem Besprechungsraum umzusehen. Für ihn war dieses Jahrhundert, ja sogar dieses Jahrtausend, vollkommen fremd. Er mußte sich ziemlich fehl am Platze vorkommen, dachte Leo für einen Augenblick, als er Jolran beobachtete. Doch dann verwarf Leo diesen Gedanken wieder und bot Jolran seinen Sessel an, damit er Platz nehmen konnte.

Diese Geste erweckte den Rest der Rangers aus ihrem Staunen und sie alle gingen langsam auf den Tisch zu, damit auch sie sich wieder setzen konnten. Leo dagegen blieb am Fenster stehen und sah für eine Weile sinnend hinaus.

Jolran spürte, daß den jungen Mann, der in ihm solch starke Erinnerungen an seine eigene Jugend weckte, etwas sehr beschäftigte. Er wirkte aufgewühlt, erschüttert und doch gleichzeitig stark und entschlossen.

Noch einigen Minuten sprach der Magier Leo an.

„Nun, mein junger Freund, so treffen wir uns also wieder. Ich nehme an, daß ihr es geschafft habt, die dunkle Kraft, gegen die ihr so lange schon gekämpft habt, endgültig zu besiegen. Ist es so?"

Leo drehte sich zu Jolran um und wirkte für eine Sekunde verwirrt. Doch dann blitzte Verstehen in seinen tiefgrünen Augen auf und er erwiderte: „Trakeena? Ja, wir haben sie besiegt."

Jolran fuhr fort, als Leo wieder verstummte: „Doch euer Sieg über sie ist nicht der Grund, warum du mich gerufen hast, nicht wahr? Was ist geschehen, daß du meine Hilfe suchst?"

Leo wandte seinen Blick wieder nach draußen und schien kurz mit sich zu ringen. Seine Freunde blieben stumm, denn sie fühlten, daß Leo Jolran selbst berichten mußte, was ihm widerfahren war. Leos Stimme klang leise, als er sagte: „Damals, auf Mirinoi, habt ihr mir einen Blick in die Vergangenheit gewährt. In die Zeit, als Ihr Antares verteidigt habt. Ihr wolltet damals, daß ich erfahre, warum uns die Quasarschwerter als Träger wählten. Wozu meine Freunde und ich damit auserkoren wurden."

„Ja, das tat ich", stimmte der Magier ernst zu. „Ich halte euch für die richtige Wahl, um den Kampf fortzuführen, der vor so vielen Jahrtausenden seinen Anfang nahm. Doch ihr solltet selbst entscheiden, ob ihr diese Aufgabe übernehmen wolltet, denn wenn ihr es tut, dann in dem Wissen über die Konsequenzen eurer Wahl. Darum zeigte ich dir Bilder des Kampfes auf Antares gegen das Böse, welches über uns hereinbrach. Solltet ihr zustimmen, mußtet ihr bereit sein für den Tag, an dem es wieder erscheinen würde. Dem Tag, auf den ich Jahrhunderte lang in dem roten Quasarschwert gewartet hatte, um die neuen Träger der Schwerter warnen zu können. " Der Magier verstummte.

Leo seufzte leise und seine Schultern sanken herab. Doch schon wenig später straffte sich seine hohe Gestalt und er drehte sich zu Jolran herum. In Leos grünen Augen schimmerte großes Mitgefühl, als er zu dem Magier sagte: „Doch Ihr habt mir an jenem Tag nur das gezeigt, was an Fakten nötig war, um diese Entscheidung treffen zu können. Alles Andere habt ihr vor mir verborgen."

Leo kam mit langen Schritten auf Jolran zu und hockte sich vor diesem hin, damit ihre Augen auf gleicher Höhe waren. Seine Stimme klang sanft und traurig zugleich, als er fortfuhr: „Es tut mir so leid, was damals geschah. Ich wünschte, ich hätte Euren Freunden und Euch zur Seite stehen können. Ihr alle zahltet einen hohen Preis für den Schutz, den Ihr Antares angedeihen ließet." Damit senkte Leo den Kopf.

Jolran sah vollkommen verwirrt aus, als er zu verstehen versuchte, was Leo ihm sagen wollte. Doch auf einmal ging ein Ruck durch seine Gestalt und er rief erstaunt aus: „Du weißt davon mehr, als ich dir zeigte, nicht wahr? Du hast gesehen, was geschah! Aber wie ist das möglich?"

Als Leo den Kopf wieder hob, glänzten in seinen Augen Tränen und er schien sich ihrer nicht zu schämen. Vielmehr nickte er zustimmend, doch kein Wort entrang sich seiner Kehle. Auf einmal stand Mike neben seinem Bruder und legte diesem tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. Leo griff danach, blieb jedoch stumm.

So wandte sich Mike an Jolran, der Leo geschockt ansah. „Ja, mein Bruder hat in einer Vision erlebt, was Euch – und vor allem Euren Freunden – damals widerfuhr. Er fühlte die Schmerzen und die Schrecken, welche Euch quälten. Auch ich kann nur sagen, es tut mir leid, daß Euer Kampf so tragisch enden mußte. Wir hätten Euch gern geholfen."

Jolran sah die anderen Rangers der Reihe nach an und konnte in jedem der Gesichter erkennen, daß sie Mike aus tiefstem Herzen zustimmten. Mitgefühl und Verständnis, aber auch große Trauer lag in ihren Blicken.

Damit hatte Jolran nicht gerechnet. Sie schienen alle noch so jung, so unschuldig – und doch konnten sie sich so gut in seine damalige Situation einfühlen. Er glaubte ihnen, daß sie geholfen hätten, wäre es ihnen damals möglich gewesen. Obwohl jener Kampf lange bevor sie überhaupt zur Welt gekommen waren, gefochten worden war, nahmen sie doch Anteil an seinem Geschick.

Vor allem Leo, erkannte Jolran. Noch immer standen Tränen in den Augen des jungen Mannes und Jolran spürte, daß sein Mitgefühl am größten war. Aber er hatte schließlich auch am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen, wie grausam es in jenem Krieg zugegangen war. Daß Leo sich so gut in ihn hineinversetzen konnte, war erstaunlich. Aber vielleicht war es gerade das, was Leo so besonders machte. Seine Anteilnahme am Geschick eines Fremden, der ihn vielleicht zu einem ähnlichen Schicksal verdammte...

Jolran entspannte sich; er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie verkrampft er angesichts der Neuigkeiten gewesen war. Dann faßte er nach Leos Händen, blickte diesen und dessen Freunde aus seinen weisen Augen an und sagte mit seiner freundlichen Stimme: „Ich danke euch für euer Mitgefühl. Vor allem dir, mein junger Freund", wandte sich Jolran sich wieder an Leo, „habe ich zu danken. Ich hielt dieses von dir fern, als ich dir auf Mirinoi unseren Kampf zeigte, da ich dich nicht mit meinen Gefühlen belasten wollte. Für die Entscheidung wären sie nicht ausschlaggebend, meinte ich. Und ich wäre auch gar nicht in der Lage gewesen, diese Gefühle in dir zu wecken – diese Macht habe ich nicht. Zum Glück, meine ich, denn daß du den Schrecken von damals miterleben mußtest, war nicht von mir beabsichtigt. Es tut mir sehr leid."

Der Magier legte eine Hand auf Leos Schulter und sah diesem tief in die Augen. „Es steckt noch mehr in dir, als ich glaubte. Du hast eine Gabe, mein Freund, eine seltene Gabe. Fühlen zu können, was jemand Anderer empfindet, kann eine Fähigkeit sein, mit der man viel Gutes bewirken kann. Doch sie kann auch ebenso zu einer Belastung werden, denn die Schmerzen eines Freundes zu ertragen ist manchmal mehr, als man aushalten kann."

Jolran sah auf und bemerkte den Blick, mit dem Mike ihn ansah. Der Magier streckte die rechte Hand nach Mike aus und als dieser danach griff, zog er den Älteren der Corbett-Brüder näher zu sich heran. „Du bist seine Familie", damit wies Jolran auf Leo, der seinen Bruder und den Zauberer beobachtete und in dessen Mundwinkeln jetzt ein liebevolles Lächeln erschien, „und sein Schutzschild gegen drohende Gefahr." Als Mike Jolran voller Staunen darüber anblickte, was dieser über ihn und Leo zu wissen schien, konnte der Magier ein Lächeln nicht verbergen.

„Du brauchst nicht so erstaunt zu sein. Es ist offensichtlich – eure Ähnlichkeit nicht nur äußerlich. Auch du besitzt diese Gabe – die Empfindsamkeit Anderen gegenüber. Sie ist bei dir nicht ganz so stark ausgeprägt wie bei deinem Bruder, doch untereinander habt ihr mit ihr etwas erschaffen... Eure Verbindung zueinander – ich kann sie deutlich spüren, fast sogar sehen, so stark ist sie. Ihr nutzt eure Gabe rein instinktiv und nur auf der Basis eurer Gefühle füreinander."

Jolran musterte Mike für einen Moment aus seinen weisen Augen, dann nickte er und lächelte Mike voller Güte an: „Im Gegensatz zu deinem Bruder hast du den Großteil deiner Kraft und inneren Stärke dafür reserviert, ihn zu beschützen und vor jedwedem Unglück zu bewahren. Damit gabst du ihm die Gelegenheit, seine eigenen Talente – die Fähigkeiten, die in ihm schlummerten – zu entdecken. Doch anscheinend haben wir alle noch unterschätzt, was in Leo darauf wartet, geweckt zu werden." Damit warf Jolran Leo einen Blick zu, der verständnislos zurückschaute.

Mike dagegen lächelte nur. Er hatte schon immer gewußt, daß Leo Großes bevorstand – er dazu ausersehen war, Anderen zu helfen. Daher hatte Mike schon vor vielen Jahren beschlossen, auf Leo achtzugeben, damit dieser seinem Schicksal folgen konnte und den Menschen um ihn herum Gutes tun konnte.

Jolran erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und trat auf Leo zu, der wieder zum Fenster zurückgewichen war. Dort stand er inmitten des Lichtes, welches durch das Fenster einfiel und als Jolran ihn so betrachtete... Auf einmal schien es dem Magier, als sähe er eine Aura um Leo herum, die ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen war. Jolran konnte Leos innere Stärke wahrnehmen und eine große Macht, welche diesem innewohnte und darauf gewartet hatte, befreit zu werden.

Während Jolran Leo beobachtete, schien sich auch dessen Kleidung zu verändern – statt der Jeans und der Lederjacke über dem roten Shirt trug Leo Kleidung, die aus einer anderen Welt zu stammen schien. Alles, von den weichen kniehohen Stiefeln über die Tunika bis hin zu dem langen Mantel, den er mit lässiger Eleganz trug, war in warmen Rottönen gehalten. An seiner Seite hing ein großes Schwert, welches ebenfalls rot schimmerte. All das vermittelte den Eindruck, als wäre Leo von einer Aura aus Feuer umhüllt.

Und in der Hand hielt er etwas... Jolran konnte nicht genau erkennen, was es war, doch es strahlte Kraft aus – eine Kraft, die Leo zur Verfügung stand und die dieser dazu einsetzte, Andere zu schützen.

Dann verblaßte die Vision, ebenso rasch wie sie gekommen war und Jolran fand sich Auge in Auge mit besorgten Gesichtern. Leo stand vor ihm, neben ihm sein Bruder. Jolran straffte seine Gestalt und als die Geschwister bemerkten, daß er in die Realität zurückgekehrt war, atmeten sie sichtlich auf.

„Was ist geschehen, Jolran? Geht es Euch wieder gut?", fragte Leo dennoch besorgt.

Der Magier hob die Hand, um ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, macht euch keine Sorgen. Es ist nur schon sehr lange Zeit her, daß sich mir die Gabe der Weissagung offenbarte." Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Jolran wieder in den Sessel, aus dem er kurze Zeit vorher aufgestanden war, um zu Leo an das Fenster zu treten. Was er auch dabei im Sinn gehabt hatte, es war Jolran entfallen. Vielmehr beschäftigte ihn, was er gesehen hatte.

Das Schwert an Leos Seite... Und die Kleidung, die er trug – all das weckte Erinnerungen in Jolran. Erinnerungen an Geschichten, die selbst zu seiner Kindheit schon Legenden gewesen waren. Mythen, die man den Kindern erzählte, um sie zu unterhalten. Sagen aus einer Zeit, in der man alle Hoffnung gebraucht hatte, um zu ertragen, was mit einem geschah. Einer dunklen Zeit. In einer solch verzweifelten Lage hatte es doch immer auch Hoffnung gegeben – Hoffnung durch das Wissen, daß es jemanden gab, der den Menschen in ihrer Verzweiflung zu Hilfe eilte und ihnen Unterstützung gewährte.

Doch das waren Legenden. Seit Jahrtausenden hatte niemand mehr von der heiligen Macht der Wächter gehört. Kaum jemand wußte noch, daß es sie jemals gegeben hatte. Und wenn, dann wurden sie in das Reich der Legenden verbannt. Sollte es nun soweit sein, dies zu widerlegen? Würden die Wächter auferstehen?

Jolran sah auf und blickte Leo aus seinen weisen Augen sinnend an. Dieser trat sichtlich unbehaglich angesichts der Musterung auf den Magier zu und beugte sich vor, als er zu Jolran sagte: „Was habt Ihr, Jolran? Habt Ihr etwas gesehen?"

Der Angesprochene blickte tief in Leos smaragdgrüne Augen, in denen sich Erfahrungen, Ehrlichkeit und viel Gefühl spiegelten. Konnte es sein? Konnte Leo wirklich einer der Wächter sein?

Jolran seufzte auf und lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück. Dann antwortete er auf Leos Frage. „Ja, mein Freund, ich habe etwas gesehen. Doch das, was ich sah", kam er den Fragen der Rangers zuvor, „ist nur _eine_ Möglichkeit der Zukunft. Jede Entscheidung, die einer von uns trifft, jede Lösung, die man für ein Problem anbietet, kann diese Zukunft so sehr verändern, daß sie nicht mehr der entspricht, die ich eben sah."

Verwirrung stand in den Gesichtern geschrieben, die sich um Erklärung bittend an ihn wandten. Keiner der jungen Leute wußte so genau, worauf Jolran hinauswollte. Doch dann ergriff Kai das Wort: „Wollt Ihr damit sagen, daß Ihr zwar wißt, was geschehen kann – aber nicht sicher seit, daß es eintreffen wird? Ist es das?"

Jolran schmunzelte und nickte. „Genau so ist es. Ich sehe schon, das wäre nichts für dich", fügte er noch hinzu, als er Kais unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Dessen Freunde grinsten, denn inzwischen wußten sie alle, wie sehr er es verabscheute, keine Strategie zu haben, die man ausführen konnte. Ungewisses machte Kai nervös. Nicht genau zu wissen, was er tun sollte, konnte ihn sogar richtig verärgern.

Schweigen breitete sich aus, doch schließlich erhob sich Jolran erneut und ging auf Leo zu, bis er genau vor ihm stand. Sie beide waren fast von gleicher Höhe, was den Magier zu einem großen Mann machte. Jolran seufzte leise und sagte dann zu Leo: „Wie schon gesagt, die Zukunft entsteht durch die Entscheidungen, die wir treffen. Und nun stelle ich dich vor eine solche Wahl."

Leo blinzelte überrascht und Mike trat raschen Schrittes auf ihn zu, denn er wollte seinem Bruder alle Unterstützung zukommen lassen, die er benötigte. Und wenn es nur seine Anwesenheit war, die Leo half, sich zu entscheiden.

„Was soll ich entscheiden, Jolran?", fragte Leo den Zauberer. Dieser nickte vor sich hin und lächelte sanft, als hätte Leo damit schon eine Wahl getroffen.

Dann sagte er: „Als ich auf Antares lebte, vor nun schon so langer Zeit, gab es auf dort Geschichten über eine große Macht. Niemand wußte Genaues, da sie nur noch in den Legenden Erwähnung fand. Doch ich hatte mich schon immer gern mit Sagen befaßt, denn aus ihnen konnte man viel über die Vergangenheit – aber auch für die Zukunft – lernen.

Durch diese Mythen und Legenden erfuhr ich, daß vor Jahrtausenden – in einem dunklen Zeitalter – es sogenannte Wächter gegeben hatte, die Antares und viele weitere Welten mit ihrer Macht beschützten. Viele Kämpfe fochten sie für das Gute, schützten die, welche ihre Hilfe erflehten.

Doch Jahrhunderte vergingen und als bessere Zeiten kamen, wurden sie weniger und weniger benötigt – und verschwanden. Und gingen schließlich in die Legenden ein. Niemand glaubte mehr daran, daß sie jemals wirklich existiert hatten. Doch Antares war ihre Heimatwelt, der Ausgangspunkt für ihre Reisen gewesen." Jolran verstummte und auch die Freunde schwiegen, um zu verarbeiten, was sie gehört hatten.

Doch dann erklang Leos Stimme. „Ihr möchtet, daß ich danach suche?"

Alle Blicke wandten sich Leo zu und Jolran nickte. „Ja, so ist es, mein junger Freund. Was ich sah, deute ich dahingehend, daß es dir möglich sein könnte, diese Macht ausfindig zu machen. Mit der Hilfe der Macht eines Wächters wäre der Kampf gegen die Bedrohung, die dem Universum jetzt wieder einmal bevorsteht, sehr viel aussichtsreicher. Die Chancen wären größer, verstehst du?"

Leo nickte, doch dann richtete Mike eine Frage an Jolran, welche die Hoffnung, die schon in den Rangers gekeimt hatte, fast wieder zerstörte. „Aber Ihr sagtet, die Heimatwelt jener Wächter wäre Antares. Wie sollten wir schnell genug dorthin gelangen – selbst wenn wir wüßten, wo Antares liegt und ob diese Welt überhaupt noch existiert?"

Jolran blickte Mike lächelnd an. „Deine Worte zeugen von großer Weisheit, doch dies ist nicht das Problem, das sich stellt. Antares existiert noch, ich habe mich davon überzeugt. Und die Frage des Transports – nun, mit Hilfe der Macht, die ich noch besitze, wäre ich in der Lage, euren Freund dorthin zu transportieren. Aber nur ihn", kam Jolran der nächsten Frage gleich zuvor, „denn wie schon erwähnt, besitze ich nur zu Leo eine Verbindung, die stark genug ist. Und ich habe nur ihn in meiner Vision gesehen... Doch es ist seine eigene Entscheidung, ob er auf diese spirituelle Reise gehen will."

„Eine spirituelle Reise?" Joel klang jetzt richtig verwirrt und machte daraus auch keinen Hehl.

„Ja, die Suche nach der Macht der Wächter ist eine Suche nach der eigenen Kraft. Denn nur die inneren Werte einer Person können es ihm ermöglichen, Zugriff auf diese Macht zu nehmen", erklärte Jolran.

Er wandte sich wieder Leo zu und fügte hinzu: „Solltest du diese Reise unternehmen wollen, werden sich dir Hindernisse in den Weg stellen. Man wird dich auf vielerlei Art und Weise prüfen, um herauszufinden, ob du würdig bist. Aber ich glaube", lächelte Jolran, „daran besteht kein Zweifel. Du hast ein mitfühlendes Herz, junger Freund. Das ist schon eine Gabe, die nicht jedem vergönnt ist und sie ist Voraussetzung dafür, bereit zu sein, andere Wesen zu beschützen. Ich glaube, daß du es schaffen kannst. Doch es ist deine Entscheidung. Überlege gut, denn von ihr hängt vielleicht dein Leben ab." Mit diesen Worten trat der große Magier von Leo zurück und nahm erneut in dem Sessel Platz, um Leo Zeit zu geben. Er wußte, diese Entscheidung benötigte Überlegung, ein Abwägen der Vor- und Nachteile sowie einer gefühlsmäßigen Wahl.

Die Stille in dem Raum wurde mit den Sekunden, die verstrichen, immer spannungsgeladener. Leo stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus. Doch er sah nicht, was sich seinem Auge darbot. Vielmehr stiegen aus seinem Gedächtnis die Bilder von den Kämpfen auf, die er gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder und seinen vier Freunden gefochten hatte – gegen die vielen Monster, gegen die sie Terra Venture verteidigt hatten, gegen Trakeena...

Er erinnerte sich an die Schmerzen, die sie hatten erleiden müssen, die Verletzungen, die seine Freunde sich in den Kämpfen gegen heimtückische Gegner zugezogen hatten...

All das stand vor Leos innerem Auge, doch dann schoben sich auch wieder die Bilder von Jolrans Gefährten in seine Überlegungen. Und damit war Leos Entscheidung gefallen. Wenn er mit seiner Suche verhindern konnte, daß etwas Ähnliches noch einmal geschah... Wenn er damit seine Freunde und seinen geliebten Bruder besser schützen konnte – dann würde er sich jeder Prüfung stellen, die auf ihn warten mochte.

Als Leo sich hocherhobenen Hauptes umwandte, wußte Mike sofort, wofür sein Bruder sich entschieden hatte. Innerlich hatte er es eigentlich von dem Augenblick an gewußt, wo Jolran davon gesprochen hatte, wieviel Gutes die Macht der Wächter bewirken konnte. Leo war schon immer bereit gewesen, Gefahren auf sich zu nehmen, wenn er damit die ihm Anvertrauten besser schützen konnte.

Stolz wallte in Mike auf, begleitet von Sorge, aber auch tiefer Liebe. Einen Moment wünschte er sich aus tiefstem Herzen, seine Eltern würden hier sein und könnten erleben, was aus Leo geworden war. Mike wußte, sie wären überaus stolz gewesen – so, wie er es war.

Leo blickte Mike an und fühlte, daß Mike wußte, wofür er sich entschlossen hatte. In den braunen Augen seines Bruders schimmerte ein wenig Angst um ihn, doch das sanfte Lächeln, daß in seinen Mundwinkeln saß, kündete auch von seiner Zustimmung. Leo war befreit, denn er brauchte die Unterstützung seines Bruders in diesem Fall – wenn auch nur moralisch. Gegen den Willen seines älteren Bruders gehen zu müssen, hätte ihn sehr belastet. Doch so erwiderte er Mikes stilles Lächeln und wandte sich dann Jolran zu.

„Ich werde es versuchen."

Der Magier blickte auf und sah Leo sinnend an. Dann meinte er zu dem Roten Galaxy Ranger: „Deine Entscheidung ist wohlüberlegt, sehe ich. Das ist gut so, denn weitreichende Entscheidungen sollte man nicht leichtfertig treffen. Wenn du bereit bist, kann ich dich jederzeit nach Antares senden. Ich will nicht hetzen, aber du weißt, die Zeit drängt. Der Gegner ist schon auf dem Weg."

Leo nickte nur schweigend und sah seine Freunde an. Diese hatten still auf ihren Plätzen gesessen, doch auch ihnen war klargewesen, daß Leo diese Chance auf eine bessere Verteidigung nicht ungenutzt lassen würde. Und doch hieß das nicht, daß sie sich nicht beklommen fühlten. Leo war kaum wieder gesund und schon wartete die nächste Prüfung und vielleicht auch Schmerz auf ihn auf dem Weg zu der Macht der Wächter. Sie würden ihm wieder nicht helfen können, was die Rangers am meisten belastete. Wieder würde er sich den Gefahren alleine stellen müssen.

Ryan erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und trat langsam auf Leo zu. Er sah ihn eine Minute schweigend an, dann umarmte er Leo fest und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Bitte, sei vorsichtig. Ich möchte meinen Freund nicht verlieren." Damit trat er zurück und machte Platz für Chad und Kelsey, die nun Leo ihre Wünsche mit auf die Reise gaben. Kelsey drückte Leo an sich und sagte: „Paß auf dich auf." Chad fügte noch hinzu: „Komm bald zurück, Leo. Wir werden auf dich warten."

Joel streckte Leo die Hand entgegen, die dieser kräftig drückte. Ungewohnt ernst meinte der Grüne Lightspeed Ranger: „Ja, laß dir nicht zuviel Zeit, ok? Warten liegt mir nicht so – vor allem nicht das Warten auf die Rückkehr eines Freundes. Also beeil dich bitte."

Dana und Carter traten Leo Seite an Seite entgegen, was diesem ein weiches Lächeln entlockte. Dana umarmte Leo wie vorher ihr Bruder und sagte: „Gib auf dich acht." Carter nickte zustimmend zu ihren Worten und fügte hinzu: „Du wirst es schaffen, Leo. Daran glaube ich."

Als Nächster stand Captain Mitchell vor ihm und schüttelte Leo die Hand. Die Augen des älteres Mannes blickten Leo freundlich an und er sagte: „Unsere Hoffnungen begleiten dich. Viel Glück auf deiner Reise."

Dann war es Zeit, daß sich Leo auch von seinem Team verabschiedete.

Damon war der Erste, der langsamen Schrittes auf ihn zukam. Auch sein Gesicht, welches sonst stets ein Grinsen trug, war sehr ernst. „Mann, das ist nicht fair, daß wir dich nicht begleiten können, Leo. Doch wie Carter sagte – wir glauben an dich. Du wirst das schaffen." Damit umarmte Damon Leo kurz, aber fest und trat dann wieder zurück.

Sein Platz wurde eingenommen von Maya, die vor Leo stehenblieb und aus ihren dunklen Augen zu diesem aufsah. „Mögen die guten Geister dich schützen und leiten, Leo. Ich bete dafür, daß sie dich vor Gefahren bewahren und deinen Weg sicher machen", erklang ihre sanfte Stimme.

Leo lächelte dankbar angesichts dieses Wunsches – einer Art Segnung, die in Mayas Volk denjenigen mit auf den Weg gegeben wurden, die sich auf eine lange Reise begaben. Maya wollte schon zurücktreten, doch dann lief sie plötzlich auf Leo zu und schlang ihre Arme um dessen Gestalt. Leo erwiderte die Umarmung sanft und kurz darauf hatte Maya sich wieder gefangen.

Kai war der Nächste. Leo sah seinem zurückhaltenden Freund entgegen und fragte sich für einen Moment, was Kai wohl sagen würde. Doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß Kai ihn in seine Arme schließen würde. Sein Freund flüsterte ihm zu: „Unser Gedanken sind immer bei dir, Leo. Vergiß nie, daß wir bei dir sind, auch wenn du uns nicht siehst. Gute Reise, mein Freund."

Und damit ließ Kai seinen Anführer los und trat hastig in den Hintergrund. Leo sah ihm sprachlos nach, doch dann legte sich ein Lächeln in seine Mundwinkel und in seinen Augen schimmerte es feucht. Nur Kai und er selbst wußten, welche Gefühle Kai damit zum ersten Mal ausgesprochen hatte. Für dieses Geschenk war Leo ungemein dankbar und er würde es für immer an einem ganz besonderen Platz in seinem Herzen verwahren.

Nun waren nur noch Kendrix und Mike übrig, sich von Leo zu verabschieden.

Kendrix kam langsamen Schrittes auf Leo zu und legte ihre Arme um dessen schlanke Gestalt. Sie zitterte ein wenig, doch sie nahm sich zusammen. Sie wußte, sie durfte jetzt nicht schwach werden und Leo unter Tränen bitten, zu bleiben. Es würde ihren Freund nur belasten und das konnte er jetzt überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Darum lächelte sie ihn tapfer an. Leo hatte sie jedoch durchschaut, doch er war dankbar für ihre Stärke, denn ebenso wie Kendrix wußte er, daß er hin- und hergerissen gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihn zum Bleiben bewegen wollen.

Leo senkte den Kopf zu ihr und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich liebe dich. Mach dir bitte keine allzu großen Sorgen, ja? Ich bin bald zurück, daß verspreche ich dir." Kendrix lächelte ihren Freund an, doch nun schimmerten doch Tränen in ihren Augen.

Sie hob die Hand an ihr Gesicht, um sie wegzuwischen. Doch Leo kam ihr zuvor. Zärtlich wischte er ihr die Tränen von den Wangen, dann gab er ihr einen liebevollen Kuß. Seine Augen strahlten sie voller Liebe an, so daß Kendrix wußte, er würde alles dafür tun, sein ihr gegebenes Versprechen einzulösen. Er würde gut auf sich achtgeben, denn er wurde sehnlichst erwartet.

Sanft und sichtlich voller Widerwillen löste sich Kendrix aus Leos Umarmung. Kaum spürte sie seine Arme nicht mehr um sich, fröstelte sie und fühlte sich auf einmal schrecklich allein. Maya trat zu ihr und legte den Arm um ihre Schultern.

Die beiden Mädchen liebten Leo beide sehr, doch jede auf ihre Art. Während Kendrix Leo als den Mann liebte, mit dem sie ihr weiteres Leben verbringen wollte, war er in Mayas Gefühlswelt der Bruder, den sie nie gehabt hatte. Eine Stütze, an die man sich in Krisenzeiten jederzeit anlehnen konnte. Jemand, der sie niemals im Stich lassen würde und auch dann zuhörte, wenn ihre Probleme gering und unbedeutend erschienen. Leo war stets bereit, zu helfen – und wenn er das tun konnte, indem er schweigend dasaß und einfach nur zuhörte, stellte dies für ihn keine Belastung dar. Diese Erfahrung hatte Maya schon sehr bald nach ihrem ersten Treffen mit Leo und ihren anderen Freunden gemacht und es vermittelte ihr immer ein Gefühl des Geborgenseins.

Leo ging nun die wenigen Schritte auf Mike zu, welche die zwei Brüder voneinander trennten. Bei diesem angekommen, streckte er schweigend die rechte Hand aus, welche Mike sofort ergriff. Die Zwei sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen und keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort. Sie brauchten keine Worte, denn ihre Verbindung zueinander war so stark, daß bloße Worte überflüssig waren. Worte konnten nicht ausdrücken, was sie auf ihrer emphatischen Ebene miteinander verband. Als Mikes Amulett plötzlich blauschimmernd aufleuchtete, tat es ihm das Medaillon an Leos Hals in weichem rotem Licht gleich. Einige Sekunden später ließ Leo Mikes Hand los und lächelte seinen großen Bruder an.

Dann trat er auf Jolran zu, der die ganze Zeit schweigend dagestanden hatte und gerührt den Abschied seines Nachfolgers als Träger des roten Quasarschwertes von seinen vielen Freunden beobachtet hatte. Jolran konnte spüren, wieviel Leo ihnen bedeutete, wie sehr sie sich wünschten, ihn begleiten zu dürfen.

Wie sie ihn jetzt schon vermißten, obwohl er noch nicht einmal weg war...

All das sagte nach der Meinung des Magiers sehr viel über den Charakter des jungen Mannes aus. Wenn er fähig war, so verschiedene Persönlichkeiten in Freundschaft und Liebe an sich zu binden, mußte er ein warmes Herz und eine reine Seele besitzen.

Doch nun war es Zeit, daß Leo sich auf die Reise machte. Jolran sah Leo fragend an und bekam ein zustimmendes Nicken als Antwort. Doch bevor er diesen nach Antares schickte, mußte ihm Jolran noch etwas sagen. „Du hast einen schwierigen Weg gewählt, mein junger Freund und ich muß dir gestehen, daß er wahrscheinlich noch komplizierter werden wird, als du – als ihr alle – gedacht habt. Denn du wirst deine Waffen und den Verwandler hier zurücklassen müssen." Leo hob nur fragend die Augenbrauen und wartete auf eine Erklärung, doch seine Freunde reagierten erschrocken.

Kai rief entsetzt aus: „Aber dann wird Leo dort ja überhaupt keinen Schutz haben!" Die anderen Rangers nickten erregt und einige von ihnen traten raschen Schrittes auf Jolran zu. Dieser hob jedoch beschwichtigend die Hand und hielt Leos aufgeregte Freunde damit auf.

„Ich verstehe, daß ihr beunruhigt seid, aber so sind nun einmal die Regeln. Wer sich auf die Suche nach der heiligen Macht eines Wächters begibt, muß sich ihrer würdig erweisen. Und dazu darf er nur die ihm angeborenen Fähigkeiten und Kräfte nutzen, nichts weiter. Es tut mir sehr leid, aber so ist es nun einmal." Jolran sah seine jungen Freunde bedauernd an, die ratlos vor ihm stehenblieben und nicht wußten, wie sie darauf reagieren sollten.

Ihre Erstarrung wurde von Leo unterbrochen, welcher auf Mike zutrat und ihm das rote Quasarschwert, welches er mit einem Aufblitzen an Energie zu sich gerufen hatte, entgegenstreckte. Mit einem leicht melancholischen Lächeln, als er sich an eine andere Situation erinnerte, in der es umgekehrt gewesen war, sagte Leo zu Mike: „Jetzt bin ich es, der es dir anvertraut, großer Bruder."

Mike erinnerte sich ebenfalls an den Tag, als er Leo endgültig die große Verantwortung, die mit dem roten Quasarschwert auf dessen Träger überging, übergegeben hatte. Er nahm das Schwert aus der Hand seines Bruders und erwiderte ihm: „Ich verwahre es für dich, Leo. Bis du zurückkehrst."

Leo trat nun zu Kendrix, die ihm mit großen Augen ansah und hob die Hand, an der er seinen Verwandler trug. Er öffnete den Verschluß, mit dem der Wandler befestigt war und übergab das Gerät an seine Freundin. „Würdest du für mich darauf aufpassen, Kendrix?", fragte Leo den Pink Galaxy Ranger. Kendrix mußte schlucken, doch dann nahm sie den Verwandler für den Roten Galaxy Ranger aus Leos Hand in ihre beiden Hände und antwortete Leo: „Wie Mike eben sagte, bis du zurückkehrst werde ich ihn verwahren." Ihre Stimme klang den Tränen nahe und sie mußte sich sichtlich zusammennehmen. Leo küßte sie sanft auf die Stirn und gesellte sich dann erneut zu Jolran.

Die elf Rangers – Lightspeed und Galaxy – sowie Captain Mitchell traten zurück, um dem Magier Raum zu geben für seine Beschwörung. Jolran begann, leise vor sich hinzumurmeln und plötzlich glühte eine dunkelrote Aura um ihn herum auf. Als der Magier fortfuhr, dehnte sich die Aura aus und berührte schließlich Leo. Als das geschah, erschien auch um dessen Gestalt ein Aura, die jedoch ein kräftigeres und helleres Rot besaß. Dann begannen auf einmal Lichtpunkte um Leo herumzukreisen. Immer mehr davon erschienen und letztendlich waren es so viele, daß die Freunde Leo kaum noch erkennen konnten. Sie hörten noch, wie Leo rief: „Bis bald, Freunde!", dann war er plötzlich in einem Wirbel rotgoldenen Lichtes verschwunden.

Jolran seufzte zufrieden auf und als er die ängstlich fragenden Gesichter der Rangers erblickte, lächelte er beruhigend. Es war ihm gelungen – Leo war auf dem Weg nach Antares. Die elf Rangers atmeten erleichtert aus, denn so ganz wohl war ihnen bei der ganzen Sache doch nicht gewesen.

„Und was nun?", fragte dann Chad in die sich ausbreitende Stille hinein. „Wir warten", antwortete Ryan. Er klang nicht sehr glücklich darüber, daß sie nicht wußten, was die nächste Zeit über mit ihrem Freund geschehen würde, doch er hatte sich widerstrebend damit abgefunden.

Doch Jolran hatte erneut eine Überraschung für die Rangers. Und dieses Mal war es eine, die ihnen Freude bereiten würde, da war sich der Magier sicher. Als er sich räusperte, wandten sich ihm fragende Gesichter zu und er lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Ihr seid sicher neugierig, wie es eurem Freund ergehen wird, nicht wahr?", sagte er.

„Ja sicher sind wir das, ist doch klar!", rief Damon ungeduldig aus.

„Dann habe ich eine Idee, die euch sicher gefallen wird, meine jungen Freunde", erwiderte Jolran. Neugier begann, sich auf den Gesichtern der Freunde abzuzeichnen und sie hießen den Magier, ihnen zu erläutern, was er damit meinte.

„Da es Leo anhand seiner Beziehung zu euch möglich war, mich für euch sichtbar zu machen, bin ich zuversichtlich, daß ihr zusammen in der Lage sein werdet, aufgrund eben dieser Verbindungen – eurer Freundschaft zu ihm – seine Reise mitzuerleben. Immer langsam", hob Jolran die Hand, als aufgeregte Fragen der Gruppe auf ihn einprasselten.

Dann erklärte er: „Ich kann einen magischen Schild erschaffen – eine Art Bildschirm, auf dem ihr Leo sehen könnt. Doch ich benötige dazu eure Kraft, denn ich allein habe nicht genügend Energie, um diese Verbindung herzustellen. Eure Freundschaft – und die Liebe, die ihr für Leo empfindet", bei den letzten Worten wandte sich Jolran besonders an Kendrix und Mike, „wird bewirken, daß es klappt. Also bitte, reicht mir eure Hände und konzentriert eure Gedanken ganz allein auf Leo."

Widerspruchslos und ohne einen Sekundenbruchteil zu zögern, traten die elf Freunde auf Jolran zu und bildeten einen Halbkreis vor diesem. Als der Magier die Hand ausstreckte, legten sie nacheinander ihre Hände darauf und schlossen die Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Es fiel keinem von ihnen schwer, in ihren Gedanken und vor allem ihren Gefühlen ein Abbild von Leo zu schaffen.

Die Emotionen, die dabei in ihnen geweckt wurden, nutzte Jolran, um seine Magie zu wirken. Er suchte nach Leos Präsenz, die nun schon so weit entfernt auf Antar war, doch mit Hilfe der vereinten Kräfte von Leos zehn Freunden und seinem Bruder war es dem Magier möglich, eine Beziehung aufzubauen und daraufhin seine Beschwörung zu sprechen.

Als er Sekunden später seine Hand zurückzog, öffneten die Rangers die Augen und blickten ihn fragend an. Sie wollten erfahren, ob es ihnen gelungen war. Jolran deutete schweigend hinter sie und die elf Freunde drehten sich um.

Hinter ihnen, mitten über dem Konferenztisch, schwebte etwas, das wie ein Hologramm wirkte. Es zeigte eine rauhe, karge Landschaft, die nur wenig Pflanzen besaß. Und inmitten dieser wüstenartigen Landschaft stand jemand.

„Leo", entfuhr es Ryan erleichtert.

Gemeinsam eilten die Freunde dem Tisch entgegen und blickten auf das Hologramm, welches Jolrans Magie geschaffen hatte. Ja, Leo hatte seine Reise nach Antares offenbar schadlos überstanden, denn er wirkte auf die Rangers eigentlich nur neugierig. Interessiert schien er sich umzusehen, offenbar dabei, sich zu entscheiden, welche Richtung er auf der Suche nach der Höhle der Wächter einschlagen sollte.

Das war's erst einmal wieder! Meinen dank an **Mondwolf **für das Kommi zum letzten Kapitel!

Bis bald, geministarlight


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Auf Antares blickte Leo um sich. Nachdem der Schwindel der ungewohnten Art zu reisen vorüber war, hatte er sich auf Jolran zweiter Heimatwelt wiedergefunden. Zufrieden darüber, daß es dem Magier gelungen war, ihn hierher zu schicken, machte Leo sich daran, sich einen ersten Eindruck dieser Welt zu verschaffen. An der Stelle, an der er gelandet war, schien die Landschaft jedoch ziemlich trostlos zu sein. Kaum ein Busch oder ein Baum war zu sehen, ganz zu schweigen von Tieren oder sogar Menschen. Aber Leo ließ sich von der unfreundlichen Art des Empfangs – oder besser, dem nicht existierenden Empfang – nicht entmutigen, sondern sah sich interessiert um, damit er entscheiden konnte, wohin er seine Schritte lenken sollte.

Überall bekam er den gleichen Anblick zu sehen – flaches, trockenes Land, welches sich endlos zu erstrecken schien. Und doch, dort im Westen, schien das Flachland in hügeliges Gebiet überzugehen. Als Leo in die Ferne blickte und zu erkennen versuchte, ob sich dort, wo er die Hügel sah, auch noch vielleicht ein Gebirge befand, spürte er ein Ziehen, welches ihn in genau diese Richtung zu lenken suchte. Dieses Gefühl sagte Leo, daß er zu diesen Hügeln gehen mußte, um zu finden, was er suchte. Und außerdem war dieses Gebiet vielleicht bewohnt, denn Menschen siedelten gern an den Hängen von Gebirgen, wie Leo wußte. Es bestand also die Möglichkeit, daß er dort auf Menschen treffen würde.

Leo gab dem inneren Drängen nach und wandte sich in Richtung der Hügellandschaft. Er ging langsam und stetig, denn obwohl er noch nie eine Wüste durchwandert hatte, war Leo durchaus bewußt, daß er ohne Wasser seine Kräfte gut einteilen mußte. Und wer wußte schon, was noch alles auf ihn wartete? Also durfte er sich nicht gleich am Anfang überanstrengen, obwohl Jolran ihm eingeschärft hatte, daß er nicht zu lange auf dieser Welt bleiben durfte. Einen Tag hatte Leo zur Verfügung, was hier auf Antares soviel wie 29 Stunden auf der Erde bedeutete. Nicht sehr viel Zeit, um seine Suche zu vollenden, doch Leo war guten Mutes, daß er es schaffen konnte.

Etwa drei Stunden später erreichte er endlich die letzten Ausläufer der Wüste, die ihm viel kleiner erschienen war. Letztendlich hatte sich der trockene, wirklich an eine Wüste auf der Erde erinnernde Landstrich als weitaus größer entpuppt als zuerst angenommen.

Mittlerweile war Leo ziemlich durstig, denn das stundenlange Wandern in der Hitze des Tages zehrte doch an seinen Kräften. Er war zwar wieder gesund, doch Leo wußte, daß er sich dennoch nicht überanstrengen durfte. Ganz auf der Höhe seiner Kraft war er noch nicht wieder und dieses Ausdauertraining, das ihm hier auferlegt wurde, war um einiges kraftraubender, als es von außen her den Anschein erweckte.

Doch nun war Leo froh, endlich wieder etwas Grünes zu sehen. Die kleinen Büsche und vereinzelten Bäume, welche er weiter entfernt am Horizont ausmachen konnte, wirkten auf ihn, als würden sie ihn zu sich rufen. Und diesem Ruf folgte Leo nur zu gern, denn wo Bäume und andere Grünpflanzen wuchsen, dort gab es auch Wasser.

Er folgte stetigen Fußes dem unebenen Weg, der langsam immer mehr seinen wüstenartigen Charakter verlor und von seltsamen Pflanzen überwuchert wurde. Die Bäume auf seinem Wege nahmen mehr und mehr an Größe wie auch an Zahl zu, doch Leo schenkte ihnen weniger Aufmerksamkeit als vorher. Er war damit beschäftigt, Wasser zu finden. Leo wußte, er brauchte unbedingt Wasser und auch Nahrungsmittel, denn er spürte, er würde hier noch länger unterwegs sein. Und am Horizont versank langsam die erste der zwei Sonnen Antares' und bald würde die Nacht hereinbrechen. Bis dahin mußte er sich darauf eingerichtet haben, diese so gut es ging zu überstehen.

Inzwischen war Leo bei den Ausläufern eines kleinen Wäldchens angelangt und betrat dieses nach kurzem Zögern. Doch es blieb ihm keine Wahl, wollte er weiter auf die Berge zugehen, die er sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte. Und das Wäldchen machte auf Leo nicht den Eindruck, als würden darin bösartige Kreaturen hausen. Außerdem würde er wahrscheinlich dort auch Wasser finden sowie einige Früchte, die er essen konnte, um bei Kräften zu bleiben. Innerlich dankte Leo seinen Eltern und den gemeinsam mit seinem älteren Bruder verbrachten Campingausflügen in den Bergen, daß er fähig war, auf sich allein gestellt zu überleben. Auch wenn das hier nicht gerade die Ahaggar Mountains waren.

Bei diesem Vergleich mußte Leo lächeln, denn hier sah es wirklich nicht wie auf der Erde aus, schon die Bäume auf Antares wirkten völlig fremd auf ihn. Wie würden erst die Tiere oder andere Bewohner auf diesem Planeten aussehen? Leo war schon als Kind immer begierig darauf gewesen, andere Völker und Kulturen kennenzulernen – auch wenn er sich damals nicht hätte träumen lassen, daß er einmal andere Planeten betreten würde. Doch nun war es geschehen und er beschloß, das Beste daraus zu machen.

Sich aufmerksam umsehend, betrat Leo den kleinen Wald und folgte dem Lauf eines Trampelpfades, der sich durch das herrschende Dickicht schlängelte und offensichtlich schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr benutzt worden war, so überwuchert wirkte er. Doch das machte Leo nichts weiter aus, denn er war jung und kräftig und konnte sich seinen eigenen Weg suchen, wobei er jedoch instinktiv darauf achtete, die Schäden, die er verursachte, so gering wie möglich zu halten. Schließlich war er in diesem Wald nur zu Gast und durfte sich nicht benehmen, als gehöre dieser ihm.

Nachdem er sich etwa zwanzig Minuten durch den Wald bewegt hatte, vernahm Leo auf einmal ein leises Plätschern. ‚_Wasser', _schoß es ihm durch den Kopf und er folgte dem Laut, bis er an der Quelle des Geräusches angekommen war. Nachdem er einen besonders dichten Busch umrundet hatte, blieb Leo für einen Moment wie angewurzelt stehen, gebannt durch den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Vor seinen Augen breitete sich ein kleiner Teich aus, welcher von einer Quelle gespeist wurde, die aus einem höhergelegenen Felsen zu Tage trat. Frisches Wasser perlte den Stein herab und ergoß sich in den Teich.

Nach einigen Sekunden hatte Leo seine Verblüffung über diese überraschende Idylle überwunden und trat an den Rand des Gewässers, um seinen Durst zu löschen. Nachdem er das getan hatte, fühlte Leo sich wunderbar erfrischt. Doch nun brauchte er noch etwas zu essen und Wasser war für seine weitere Reise auch unbedingt nötig. Schließlich wußte Leo nicht, ob und wann er wieder eine Wasserstelle oder einen Teich wie diesen hier entdecken würde. Also benötigte er ein Gefäß, in dem er das Wasser transportieren konnte. Und er mußte sich so bald wie möglich einen Platz zum Schlafen suchen, der einigermaßen sicher war, denn obwohl er bis jetzt kaum ein Tier zu Gesicht bekommen hatte – geschweige denn, angegriffen worden war – konnte er keinesfalls davon ausgehen, daß er das einzige Lebewesen in diesem Wald war.

Leo hockte sich an den Rand des Teiches und plante sein weiteres Vorgehen. Noch etwas, ging ihm auf und entlockte ihm sofort ein weiches Lächeln, das er von Mike gelernt hatte. ‚_Nimm dir die Zeit und überlege, was du tun willst und was du dazu benötigst, bevor du drauflosrennst!'_ hatte sein großer Bruder stets zu ihm gesagt. Und Leo hörte eigentlich immer auf die Vorschläge und Hinweise, die Mike ihm gab, denn dessen Ratschläge kamen nicht von ungefähr.

Zuerst mußte er etwas finden, in das er Wasser füllen konnte. Ein Gefäß, welches er mit sich tragen konnte. Dann mußte er Früchte oder etwas anderes Eßbares suchen. Und drittens und letztens stand ein Schlafplatz für die Nacht auf seiner Prioritätenliste, denn durch das Blätterdach der Bäume konnte Leo sehen, daß inzwischen auch die zweite Sonne dem Horizont entgegensank. Das wiederum bedeutete, es würde bald dunkel sein.

Gesagt, getan. Leo verschob die weiteren Fragen wie zum Beispiel die, wie er die Höhle der Wächter finden sollte, auf später – er wollte ersteinmal seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen. Also fahndete er im Dickicht, welches ihn umgab, nach etwas, was er mit Wasser füllen konnte. Es dauerte einige Zeit, doch schließlich wurde seine Geduld belohnt und Leo fand ein größeres Stück Holz, welches an einem Ende ausgehöhlt war. Es schien ein Ast zu sein, der abgestorben oder abgebrochen sein mußte. Doch er war fast perfekt für seine Bedürfnisse und nachdem Leo das Aststück mit Wasser aufgefüllt hatte, war er hochzufrieden mit seiner ‚Feldflasche'.  
Nun konnte er sich auf die Suche nach anderen Nahrungsmitteln machen. „Nicht, daß es hier einen Supermarkt geben würde", grummelte Leo vor sich hin. Die Vorstellung, hinter dem nächsten Baum einen Einkaufsmarkt vorzufinden, brachte ihn zum Lachen und beschwingt machte Leo sich an die Realisierung von Punkt 2 seiner Liste.

Nachdem er weiter in den Wald hineingegangen war, öffnete sich plötzlich vor Leo eine Lichtung. Sie schien nicht groß, doch an ihrem Rand erkannte er etwas, daß wie ein Pfirsichbaum aussah. Neben diesem standen weitere Bäume, an denen Früchte hingen, die wie riesige Pflaumen aussahen, doch anstatt in Dunkelblau in tiefen Rottönen und mit ihrem süßen Duft lockten. Dennoch war Leo vorsichtig, denn schließlich war das eine andere Welt. Auch wenn die Früchte wie seltsam gefärbte Pflaumen und Pfirsiche aussahen, wer sagte ihm, daß sie eßbar waren?

Doch wie als Antwort auf seine stille Frage huschte etwas über die Äste des ‚Pflaumenbaums', grabschte sich eine Frucht und dann war ein Knabbern zu hören. Leo trat leise und behutsam näher heran, denn er wollte erkennen, wer sich da genüßlich den Bauch vollschlug. Als er unter dem Baum angelangt war, hob er den Blick und versuchte, das Dunkel, welches in dem Geäst herrschte, mit seinen Augen zu durchdringen. Ein Paar rotbrauner, mit kleinen Krallen bewehrter Pfoten griff sich eine zweite Frucht und Leo erhaschte schließlich einen Blick auf den Feinschmecker. Das Geschöpf erinnerte Leo an ein Eichhörnchen – nur, daß es viel größer war als Leo es von irdischen Eichhörnchen gewohnt war. Intelligenz funkelte aus den Knopfaugen des Tieres, als es neugierig zurückschaute. Für einen Moment verharrte es wie verschreckt angesichts des unbekannten Wesens, welches so plötzlich in sein Territorium eingedrungen war. Doch dann legte es den Kopf schief und naschte erneut an der Frucht, die es zwischen seinen Pfoten hielt.

Leo schmunzelte in sich hinein. „Dir scheint es ja richtig gut zu schmecken, kleiner Freund", sagte er leise und mit ruhiger Stimme, um das ‚Eichhörnchen' nicht zu erschrecken. Dessen Ohren stellten sich bei dem Klang von Leos Stimme auf. Wieder sah es ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an, als überlege es. Dann auf einmal griff es nach einer weiteren Frucht, die in seiner Nähe hing, pflückte sie geschickt und...warf sie Leo vor die Füße. Die ‚Pflaume' landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch im Gras und Leo sah das Wesen verwundert an. Es schien intelligenter zu sein, als er zuerst angenommen hatte.

Lächelnd bückte er sich nach der rotfarbenen Frucht und hob sie auf. Wieder sah er nach oben in das Geäst des Baumes, wo das ‚Eichhörnchen' noch immer hockte und ihm zusah. „Ich danke dir, kleiner Freund", lächelte Leo dem Wesen zu. Dann wischte Leo sein Essen sauber und biß hinein. Wieder war er für einen Augenblick überrascht, denn obwohl die Frucht ihn vom Äußeren her an eine Pflaume erinnert hatte, schmeckte sie doch eher wie Birne. Das Aroma war ähnlich und doch war doch noch ein anderer Geschmack, den Leo nicht genau definieren konnte und der doch zu dieser Frucht paßte. ‚_Seltsam, wie man auf einen anderen Planeten kommen kann und doch immer versucht, vertraute Dinge wiederzufinden'_, dachte Leo bei sich, während er die Frucht restlos verspeiste.

Als Leo aufgegessen hatte, war auch sein neuer Bekannter fertig. Voller Neugier hockte das ‚Eichhörnchen' auf seinem Ast und starrte aus seinen Knopfaugen das seltsame Wesen an, welches neu in seinem Territorium war und so ganz anders war als Alles, was es kannte. Doch das Wesen schien ihm nichts Böses zu wollen, vielmehr ging von ihm eine Ruhe und Freundlichkeit aus, die dem Eichhörnchen Vertrauen einflößte. Dennoch blieb es in sicherer Entfernung, denn angeborene Instinkte sind schwer zu überwinden.

Leo spürte, daß das Geschöpf im Geäst über ihm zwar sehr neugierig, aber auch ziemlich scheu war und wollte es nicht weiter belästigen. Er griff nach zwei weiteren Früchten, die an einem der unteren Äste hingen, um das Eichhörnchen nicht zu verschrecken und pflückte die Früchte behutsam ab. Dann trat er ein paar Schritte zurück, winkte dem Tier noch einmal fröhlich zu und begab sich zurück in die Nähe der Wasserstelle, die er vorher gefunden hatte. In der Nähe des Teiches hatte er im Vorübergehen einen großen Baum entdeckt, der mit seinen breiten Ästen und dichtem Blattwerk geradezu dazu einlud, die Nacht in seinem Schutz in sicherer Höhe über dem Erdboden zu verbringen.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatte Leo den Baum wiedergefunden und blickte in das undurchdringlich scheinende Geäst auf. Ja, dort oben würde er sich für die Nacht niederlassen, legte Leo für sich fest. Er schnappte sich das Aststück, welches er zum Wasserbehälter umfunktioniert hatte, füllte es wieder auf und verschloß es dann mit einem Pfropfen aus etwas, das wie Moos aussah. Danach zog er seine Lederjacke aus und breitete diese vor sich am Boden aus, verstaute sein Essen darin und hängte das entstandene Bündel über seinen Rücken.

Während nun die Dunkelheit rasch voranschritt, trat Leo wieder auf den großen Baum zu und suchte nach einem Weg, wie er nach oben gelangen konnte. Kurz darauf hatte er einen niedrigeren Ast entdeckt, der gerade noch in seiner Reichweite war. Kurzentschlossen streckte er die Hände aus, ergriff den Ast und mit einem kräftigen Schwung zog er sich geschmeidig in die Höhe. Auf dem Ast balancierend suchte sich Leo den weiteren Weg, der ihn von Ast zu Ast immer weiter hinauf in die Krone des dichtbelaubten Baumes führte. Als er schließlich etwa zehn Meter über dem Boden angelangt war, entschied Leo, daß der Ast, auf dem er gerade stand, ein guter Platz wäre, um dort zu ruhen. Schlafen würde er diese Nacht nicht, denn schließlich war er hier allein in einer unbekannten Umgebung, wo man nicht vorsichtig genug sein konnte. Doch Leo hatte gelernt, für eine Weile auch ohne Schlaf auszukommen.

So lehnte er sich an den mächtigen Stamm des Baumes und machte es sich für die nächsten paar Stunden bequem. Leo wußte nicht, wie lange eine Nacht auf Antares dauerte, doch sein Entschluß stand fest. Mit dem ersten Sonnenstrahl würde er sich wieder auf die Suche nach der Höhle machen. Er war diesen Tag schon ein gutes Stück vorangekommen, doch er wußte nicht, was ihn noch alles erwarten würde. Und schließlich hatte Jolran ihm auch geraten, auf keinen Fall zu trödeln, denn ihm stand nur ein begrenzter Zeitraum zur Verfügung. Außerdem warteten seine Freunde zu Hause auf ihn und mußten vielleicht Kämpfe bestehen. Und ohne ihn als fünften Galaxy Ranger konnten Maya, Kai, Kendrix und Damon weder das Licht des Orion einsetzen noch mit den Galaktischen Tieren den MegaZord bilden.

Leo schüttelte den Kopf, um sich von den trüben Gedanken zu befreien. Er hatte, in seine Gedanken vertieft, die zwei Früchte aufgegessen und auch seinen Wasserbehälter geleert. Leo seufzte kurz und lehnte den Kopf an den Stamm. Aufblickend erkannte er, daß es ihm möglich war, durch die Blätter der Baumkrone den Nachthimmel zu beobachten. Myriaden von Sternen funkelten am Firmament und weckten in Leo die Sehnsucht nach seiner Heimatwelt – und vor allem seinen Freunden. Unwillkührlich griff Leo nach dem silbernen Medaillon, das an seinem Hals hing. Leise sagte er: „Schlaft gut, Freunde. Mike, Kendrix, ihr alle – ich hoffe, es geht euch gut. Gute Nacht und bis bald."

Mit diesen Worten schloß Leo die Augen und verfiel in ein leichtes Dösen. Doch schon wenige Stunden später wurde er aufmerksam, da er sich beobachtet fühlte. Sein Zuschauer strahlte keine Feindseligkeit aus, dennoch war Leo sehr vorsichtig. Behutsam und ohne einen Muskel zu regen, verharrte er, während er versuchte, seine Umgebung genauer zu erfassen. Ihm drohte keine akute Gefahr, sonst hätte ihn sein Instinkt rechtzeitig gewarnt. Also öffnete Leo langsam die Augen und Sekunden später schmunzelte er. Sein kleiner Freund, das Eichhörnchen von gestern, saß auf einem schmalen Ast nicht weit entfernt und beäugte ihn. Offensichtlich interessierte es sich sehr für das seltsame Wesen, das sich hier neuerdings herumtrieb.

Als das Eichhörnchen bemerkte, daß Leo erwacht war, erstarrte es kurzzeitig, dann drehte es sich plötzlich um und war verschwunden, ehe Leo eine Bewegung machen konnte. Ein wenig enttäuscht über das überraschende Verschwinden setzte sich Leo gerader hin und streckte sich kurz. Ein wenig unbequem war der Ast schon gewesen und nun mußte er erst einmal wieder warm werden.

Leo stand auf und kletterte langsam den Baum Ast für Ast wieder hinunter. Auf festem Boden angekommen, dehnte er sich für einige Minuten und als er spürte, daß sich seine Muskeln lockerten und ihre alte Geschmeidigkeit zurückerlangten, lächelte er gutgelaunt in den hereinbrechenden Tag. Gerade erst machte sich die erste Sonne auf ihren Weg über den Horizont und schickte morgendliche Strahlen durch das Geäst der Bäume.

Nach einem Abstecher zum Teich, wo Leo sich rasch frischmachte und erneut Wasser in seine provisorische Feldflasche füllte, zog er sich gerade seine nun wieder leere Lederjacke an, da er schnellstmöglich weitergehen wollte. Als er gerade losgehen wollte, hörte er über sich im Geäst Blätter rascheln. Instinktiv versteifte Leo sich und versuchte mit den Augen das Laub zu durchdringen. Dann fielen ihm auf einmal drei Früchte vor die Füße – solche, wie er sie schon gestern von dem Eichhörnchen geschenkt bekommen hatte. Leo entspannte sich und bückte sich dann nach den Früchten. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete und den Blick nach oben wandte, konnte er seinen kleinen Freund durch die Blätter lugen sehen. Es wagte sich langsam immer mehr aus dem Blättergewirr heraus, blieb jedoch noch auf Distanz.

Leo dagegen machte keine Bewegung, die es erschrecken konnten. Er hatte im Laufe seiner Freundschaft mit Maya viel über das Verhalten Tieren und anderen unbekannten Wesen gegenüber gelernt. Und zusätzlich schaltete sich bei Leo immer ein sanftes Gefühl ein, wenn er Tieren – ob groß oder klein – begegnete. Leo liebte Tiere über alles – für ihn waren sie alle Freunde. Und so winkte er dem Geschöpf über ihm dankend zu und lächelte es an. „Ich danke dir für deine Gabe, kleiner Freund. Das wird mich bei meiner weiteren Reise bei Kräften halten."

Nach einem letzten Lächeln für seinen Wohltäter wandte Leo seine Schritte erneut in Richtung Gebirge. Er hatte, bevor er von seinem Schlafplatz hinabgeklettert war, noch den erhöhten Standort genutzt, um seinen weiteren Weg in Augenschein zu nehmen und die Richtung besser bestimmen zu können. Wenn er sich nicht sehr irrte und der Weg um ein Vielfaches leichter aussah als er war, würde Leo am frühen Nachmittag die Ausläufer des Gebirges erreichen. Dort begann dann die eigentliche Suche nach der Höhle der Wächter.

Guten Mutes begab sich Leo auf den Weg und wanderte raschen Schrittes durch den erwachenden Wald. Tierstimmen waren zu hören, vor allem Vögel ließen ihre Lieder erklingen. ‚_Maya würde sich hier wie zu Hause fühlen_', ging es Leo durch den Sinn, während er den Vogelstimmen lauschte. Dann erweckte etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Leo hatte schon vor einiger Zeit bemerkt, daß sein neugieriger Freund ihm folgte. Das Eichhörnchen huschte fast lautlos von Ast zu Ast und begleitete ihn dabei quer durch den Wald. Doch nun hatte es sich offenbar zu einer Annäherung entschlossen, denn es verkleinerte den Abstand zwischen sich und Leo immer mehr, bis es schließlich etwa auf Augenhöhe neben ihm von Baum zu Baum turnte.

Und dann...

Plötzlich sprang das Eichhörnchen nicht mehr auf den Ast, der genau vor ihm lag, sondern flog direkt auf Leo zu. Wenig später landete es mit einem dumpfen Laut auf seiner linken Schulter, wo es sich mit seinen Krallen festhielt, um sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Leo war erstaunt stehengeblieben und schwankte kurzzeitig unter dem überraschendem Ansturm auf seine Person. Doch gleich darauf hatte er sein Gleichgewicht wiedererlangt und seinem neugierigen Freund ging es genauso.

Das Eichhörnchen blieb für einen Moment still auf Leos Schulter hocken, als sei es über seine Waghalsigkeit erstaunt. Doch als Leo sich nicht regte und auch keine andere Gefahr ausstrahlte, kam wieder Leben in das kleine Geschöpf. Es schnupperte an Leo, welcher daraufhin lachen mußte, da ihn die Barthaare des Wesens am Hals kitzelten. Erschreckt zuckte das Eichhörnchen zurück, doch Leos Lachen hatte nichts Böses an sich und darum beruhigte es sich rasch wieder.

Mit den Minuten, die verstrichen, wurde es immer mutiger und begann, auf Leos Schultern hin- und herzulaufen. Dabei ringelte es Leo seinen rotbraunen weichen Schwanz um den Hals, um nicht zu stürzen. Doch einmal war es zu waghalsig und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Es konnte sich nicht mehr festkrallen und schrie überrascht auf. Leo konnte gerade noch zugreifen und fing das Geschöpf mit beiden Händen auf.

Verdutzt starrte das Eichhörnchen ihn an, doch es schien sich in seinen Armen ziemlich wohlzufühlen. Leo schmunzelte in sich hinein und hob er die rechte Hand, während er seinen neuen Freund mit der linken Hand schützend an sich preßte, um damit sanft über das rotbraune weiche Fell zu streicheln. Das Eichhörnchen hielt ganz still und sah Leo aus verwunderten Knopfaugen an. Doch es schien ihm zu gefallen, von Leo gestreichelt zu werden. Schließlich hob Leo das kleine Geschöpf mit beiden Händen hoch und setzte es sich wieder auf die Schulter. Er stützte es, bis es eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte und ließ auch zu, daß sich erneut der buschige Schwanz haltsuchend ein wenig um seinen Hals wickelte, obwohl das Fell ihn kitzelte. So machte sich Leo auf, den Wald mit einem Freund auf der Schulter zu durchqueren.

Nachdem er etwa anderthalb Stunden gewandert war, erreichten Leo und sein Begleiter auf einmal den Waldrand. Noch im Schatten des Waldes machte Leo eine Rast und setzte sich unter einen Baum. Er holte eine der Früchte, die ihm das Eichhörnchen gebracht hatte, aus seiner Jackentasche, teilte sie in zwei Hälften und hielt eine davon dem Geschöpf auf seiner Schulter entgegen. Kleine Pfoten griffen begierig nach der Frucht und wenig später konnte Leo ein Knabbern vernehmen, was ihm zeigte, daß es seinem kleinen Begleiter schmeckte. Auch Leo biß mit Genuß in die reife Frucht, deren Geschmack er immer mehr zu schätzen lernte.

Als sie schließlich fertig gegessen hatten, erhob sich Leo wieder. Aufmerksam blickte er in die Ferne und nahm das Gelände in Augenschein, welches er nun würde durchqueren müssen. Erneut dehnte sich trockeneres Land vor ihm aus, doch vereinzelt und in Gruppen sah er auch Bäume und Büsche stehen. Sanft wellte sich der Boden und vermittelte Leo den Eindruck, er hätte eine Wasserfläche vor sich, die in einem stetigen Auf und Ab der Wogen dahinglitt. Doch daß sich der Boden hier langsam in Hügelland verwandelte, zeigte ihm auch, daß er seinem Ziel – dem Gebirge – langsam näher kam.

Seufzend trat Leo einige Schritte nach vorn aus dem Wald heraus, blieb jedoch sofort wieder stehen, als er selbst durch die Lederjacke hindurch spürte, wie sein kleiner Freund sich ängstlich an ihm festkrallte. Als Leo zu ihm blickte, konnte er sehen, wie das Eichhörnchen zum Wald zurückblickte und dann in Richtung Hügelland sah. Leo trat zurück in den Schatten des Waldes. Ganz in der Nähe gewahrte er einen Ast, der etwa auf Armhöhe zu ihm hinragte. Auf diesen ging Leo zu und blickte dann das Geschöpf an, welches auf seiner Schulter hockte. Sanft sagte Leo zu seinem Begleiter: „Du mußt hierbleiben, kleiner Freund. Dort, wo ich jetzt hingehe, ist es bestimmt zu gefährlich für dich. Außerdem ist der Wald dein Zuhause und ich möchte dich nicht aus deiner vertrauten Umgebung herausreißen."

Das Eichhörnchen legte den Kopf schief und blickte ihn an. Dann sah es zwischen dem Ast, der hügeligen Landschaft und Leo hin und zurück. Unentschlossen krallte es sich in Leos Lederjacke fest, bis dieser es sanft, aber bestimmt, von seiner Schulter hob. Leo streichelte seinem Reisegefährten liebevoll über das weiche Fell, was sich dieser nur zu gern gefallen ließ. Zufrieden schnurrte es vor sich hin und schmiegte sich enger an Leo.

Doch schließlich hörte Leo widerstrebend auf, das Geschöpf zu streicheln und setzte es behutsam auf den Ast vor ihm. Dort hockte das Wesen nun und sah ihn fast ein wenig traurig an, erschien es dem jungen Mann. „Paß auf dich auf, kleiner Freund", sagte Leo zu ihm und wollte sich schon umdrehen, als das Eichhörnchen sich plötzlich gefährlich weit nach vorne neigte und seine feuchte Schnauze an Leos Wange rieb. Es war ein merkwürdiges, aber nicht unangenehmes Gefühl und Leo hielt einfach nur still. Nach einer Weile zog sich das Eichhörnchen wieder auf sichereres Gelände zurück, sah Leo aber weiter mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. Es keckerte leise und für Leo hörte es sich so an, als wolle es sich von ihm verabschieden. Darum trat er nach einem Moment zurück, lächelte das kleine Geschöpf noch einmal freundlich an und drehte sich dann um. Raschen Schrittes ging er aus dem Wald heraus, konnte aber den Drang nicht unterdrücken, sich am Waldrand noch einmal umzusehen.

Sein Reisegefährte saß noch immer auf dem Ast, auf den er ihn gesetzt hatte und schaute ihm nach.

Widerstrebend richtete Leo den Blick wieder nach vorn, er war traurig über den Abschied von dem zutraulichen Wesen. Das Eichhörnchen war das erste Geschöpf auf Antares gewesen, das er angetroffen hatte und nun mußte er es hier zurücklassen. Doch wie Leo sich eingestehen mußte, war seine Entscheidung, es im Wald zu lassen, eindeutig die richtige Wahl gewesen. Er konnte von dem Geschöpf, welches ihm so eindeutig vertraute, nicht verlangen, sich ihm auf dieser Suche anzuschließen – so sehr er sich auch etwas Gesellschaft wünschte.

Leo seufzte leise auf und sagte: „Damon, jetzt könnte ich echt deine Gesellschaft brauchen. Du wüßtest schon, wie wir uns hier die Zeit vertreiben könnten, bis wir das Gebirge dort vorne erreichen würden." Doch dann nahm Leo sich wieder zusammen und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Schließlich hatte er nicht ewig Zeit, hier in der Gegend herumzuschlendern. Für etwas über eine Stunde wanderte er von Hügel zu Hügel, kam jedoch dem Gebirge, welches er stets im Blick behielt, nicht nennenswert näher. Er aß eine der Früchte, die er noch im Wald als Reiseproviant gepflückt hatte und fühlte sich danach wieder gestärkt. Seine gute Laune setzte sich durch und Leo sah sich interessiert die Gegend an, durch die er kam.

Er wußte um die Neugier seiner Freunde. Sie würden ihn nach Einzelheiten löchern und nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis sie alle Details seiner Reise aus ihm herausgequetscht hatten. Und jeder von ihnen würde sich für andere Dinge interessieren : Maya für die Natur und die Tiere Antares', Kai und Kendrix vor allem für technische Gegebenheiten, Damon für die Menschen und ihr Handwerk. Ebenso würden sich sicher auch Ryan, Carter, Dana sowie Kelsey, Chad und Joel für spezielle Dinge während des Verlauf seiner Suche interessieren.

Und Mike... Ihn würde vor allem seine Sicht des Erlebten interessieren. Leo erinnerte sich an ein Spiel, welches Mike und er in ihrer Kindheit oft gespielt hatten. Jeder von ihnen hatte dem Anderen seinen Tagesablauf beschrieben. Später dann mußten sie sich an möglichst viele Einzelheiten der Erzählung erinnern und wer sich an das Meiste erinnerte, hatte gewonnen. Dieses Spiel hatte den zwei Brüdern viele schöne Stunden bereitet – vor allem, da sie auch wußten, was der Andere den Tag über erlebt hatte und sie um dessen Gefühle wußten. Die Corbett-Brüder hatten nie Geheimnisse voreinander gehabt – das war ein Teil ihrer Liebe und ihrer Vertrautheit miteinander.

In die Gedanken an seine Freunde versunken war Leo weitergewandert, doch auf einmal hörte er etwas, was ihn mitten im Schritt verharren ließ. Er versteifte sich unwillkürlich, denn der Laut, den er gehört hatte, klang voller Schmerz.

Leo hob den Kopf, um die Quelle des gequälten Schreis ausfindig zu machen. Angestrengt horchte er, ob der Laut erneut erschallen würde. Und ja, dieses Mal klang es sogar noch schmerzerfüllter – voller Pein. Leos Beine liefen fast von allein los, so schnell machte er sich in die Richtung auf, aus welcher der Schrei erklungen war. Er umrundete ein paar Büsche und plötzlich hatte er eine Szene vor Augen, die ihn wie erstarrt verharren ließ.

Leo fand sich auf einer Anhöhe wieder und blickte in die nächste Senke hinab, in der ein einzelnes Jungtier lag, welches aus einer Wunde am rechten Hinterlauf stark blutete. Umkreist wurde es von hyänenartigen Kreaturen, die bösartig fauchten und das Jungtier immer wieder anzugreifen versuchten. Doch noch hatte der junge Löwe genug Kraft, sich ihrer zu erwehren. Leo wurde jedoch schnell klar, daß er dem Jungtier beistehen mußte, wollte er nicht mitansehen, wie der Löwe letztendlich den Kürzeren zog. Also zögerte Leo nicht weiter, ließ seine Jacke fallen, welche er erneut zum Bündel geschnürt hatte und stürmte laut rufend den Abhang hinab, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Angreifer von dem verletzten Löwen auf sich zu lenken. Die Hyänen wandten ihm die Köpfe zu, als sie seine störende Anwesenheit bemerkten und drei aus der Gruppe trennten sich von dem Rest und traten fauchend auf ihn zu.

Leo erkannte, daß er ganz schnell eine Waffe brauchte, damit er sich ihrer erwehren konnte. Und im nächsten Augenblick wußte er auch schon, was er dazu benutzen konnte. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt lag ein dicker Ast auf dem Boden, der ihm genau zupaß kam. Die Hyänen aufmerksam im Blick behaltend, bewegte sich Leo auf den Ast zu, doch dann setzte eine der Kreaturen zum Sprung auf ihn an. Geschickt rollte sich Leo zur Seite ab und bekam den Stock zu fassen. Kniend sah er den zwei anderen Hyänen entgegen, die vom Mißerfolg ihres Kameraden nicht gerade erfreut waren und ihm fauchend ihre Zähne zeigten. Leo ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken, sondern richtete sich wachsam wieder zu seiner vollen Höhe auf, den Ast abwehrbereit in der rechten Hand.

Die drei Kreaturen versuchten es nun mit einer anderen Taktik : sie machten Anstalten, Leo einzukreisen. Dann wäre es ihnen ein Leichtes, ihn zu überwältigen. Doch Leo dachte nicht daran, zuzulassen, daß sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzten, sondern ging nun selbst entschlossen zum Angriff über. Er hatte sich eine der Hyänen als Ziel seiner Attacke ausgesucht und als die Kreatur ihn anspringen wollte, holte Leo mit dem Ast aus und schlug ihn ihr genau zwischen die Augen. Betäubt stürzte die Hyäne zu Boden und regte sich nicht mehr. In diesem Augenblick spürte Leo mehr als das er es sah, wie sich ihm die restlichen beiden Kreaturen von entgegengesetzten Seiten näherten. Er tat so, als würde er sie nicht bemerken und sei noch mit ihrem bewußtlosen Kameraden beschäftigt, doch seine Instinkte arbeiteten auf Hochtouren. Genau in den Moment, in dem die zwei Hyänen hochsprangen – ihn fast schon erreicht hatten – duckte sich Leo und rollte sich nach vorne ab. Im nächsten Augenblick war er schon wieder auf den Füßen und konnte beobachten, wie seine zwei Angreifer, die in der Luft zusammengeprallt waren, zu Boden stürzten und regungslos liegenblieben.

Rasch drehte sich Leo nach den verbliebenen vier Hyänen um, welche noch immer den jungen Löwen umkreisten, ihn jedoch nicht mehr angriffen, sondern sich jetzt Leo zuwandten. Sie fauchten ihn bösartig an, doch Leo packte nur den Ast in seiner Hand fester und trat mutig auf sie zu. Es hatte ihn wütend gemacht, daß ein siebenköpfiges Rudel ein einzelnes, noch dazu verletztes, Jungtier angriff, welches sich kaum verteidigen konnte. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, daß dies eine Regel der Natur war, doch Leos Gefühle behielten hier eindeutig die Oberhand. Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn ein Einzelner von mehreren Angreifern fertiggemacht wurde.

Also ging er weiter festen Schrittes auf die vier Kreaturen zu, die ihm entgegensahen. Als er keinerlei Anzeichen dafür zeigte, daß er verschwinden würde oder Angst hatte, wichen die Hyänen langsam, Schritt für Schritt, zurück. Auf einmal jaulte eine der Kreaturen auf – offensichtlich der Chef des Rudels – und sie machten sich aus dem Staub.

Leo sah ihnen nach, bis sie hinter dem nächsten Hügel verschwunden waren. Dann entspannte er sich langsam und atmete tief aus. Seine rechte Hand, in der er den Stock hielt, sank aus ihrer abwehrbereiten Stellung herab. Plötzlich jedoch wirbelte er herum. Sein Gefahrensinn hatte ihn gewarnt. Die drei Hyänen hinter ihm hatten ihr Bewußtsein wiedererlangt, doch auch sie ergriffen nun heulend die Flucht. Es mit einem zu allem entschlossenen Gegner aufzunehmen, dazu stand ihnen wohl nicht der Sinn.

Leo sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd hinterher, bevor er sich seinem jungen Schützling zuwandte, der ihn mißtrauisch musterte. Der Löwe machte keine Bewegung, sondern behielt Leo nur die ganze Zeit über im Auge, als dieser sich näherte, um einen Blick auf die Wunde am Hinterlauf zu werfen. Die Verletzung sah böse aus; Schmutz hatte sich darin gesammelt und sie war wohl auch nicht mehr frisch. Vielmehr hatte es für Leo den Anschein, als wäre sie schon mindestens einen halben Tag alt – wahrscheinlich hatte der Junglöwe sie sich am vorherigen Abend oder frühestens diesen Morgen zugezogen.

Ruhig und langsam trat Leo auf den Löwen zu. Obwohl dieser auf dem Boden lag, konnte Leo erkennen, daß er ein ziemlich großes Exemplar vor sich hatte. Und dabei war dieses Tier noch jung, das spürte er. Aber das war schließlich nicht die Erde, erinnerte sich Leo. Die Maßstäbe waren hier wahrscheinlich anders als auf seiner Heimatwelt. Dennoch erinnerte das Geschöpf vor ihm Leo sehr an einen großen Löwen, mit seinem im dunklen Orangeton schimmerndem Fell und der flammenden Mähne, die dem Tier trotz seiner Jugend schon ein gebieterisches Wesen verlieh. Dieser Eindruck wurde jedoch teilweise durch sein an manchen Stellen schmutziges Fell und die zerzauste Mähne zunichte gemacht. Wahrscheinlich hatte das Jungtier irgendwo gespielt und war dabei von seinem Rudel getrennt worden, vermutete Leo. Und es hatte sich verletzt bei seiner Entdeckungstour, was seine Rückkehr zu seiner Familie verhindert und ihn fast den Hyänen ausgeliefert hatte.

Leo wußte, mit diesem Geschöpf mußte er anders umgehen als mit seinem kleinen Freund, dem Eichhörnchen. Dieser Löwe hier vor ihm verfügte über sehr viel mehr Kraft und konnte Leo schwer verletzen, wenn er sich bedroht fühlte. Deswegen achtete Leo darauf, keine hastigen Bewegungen zu machen und blickte dem Löwen gerade in die Augen. Die Pupillen des Jungtiers verfolgen mißtrauisch jeden Schritt, den Leo auf ihn zumachte, doch noch immer regte sich kein Muskel unter dem dichten Pelz.

Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten ihn von seinem Schützling, als Leo in die Hocke ging und somit auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit dem Löwen war. Für einige Augenblicke sah Leo tief in die braunen Pupillen, die ebenso direkt zurückblickten. Dann sagte er mit sanfter, ruhiger Stimme: „Ich möchte dir helfen. Wenn du es zuläßt, kann ich deine Wunde versorgen und dir vielleicht einige Schmerzen nehmen. Ist das für dich in Ordnung?"

Der Löwe hörte ihm zu, stellte Leo fest. Doch er bekam keine Antwort, weder grollte der Löwe oder gab sonst einen Ton von sich, noch zuckte er mit einem Muskel. Nach einer Weile entschied Leo, daß er den Versuch wagen würde. Langsam erhob er sich wieder und trat die restlichen Schritte auf den Löwen zu. Vor diesem angekommen, kniete sich erneut hin und saß dem Jungtier nun Auge in Auge gegenüber. Schließlich streckte Leo ganz vorsichtig seine linke Hand aus und hielt sie dem Löwen hin. Aufmerksam betrachtete dieser Leo, dann bewegte sich sein Kopf auf Leos Hand zu. Zentimeter davor verharrte der mächtige Schädel und der junge Mann konnte ein leises Schnüffeln vernehmen.

Dann sah der Löwe Leo wieder an, der nun etwas mutiger wurde und seine linke Hand zurückzog. Statt dessen hob er die Rechte und bewegte sie deutlich sichtbar auf das Fell des Löwen zu. Als er die dichte Mähne berührte, erstarrte der Löwe, doch er griff Leo nicht an. Für einige Momente blieb Leo mit seiner Hand in der Mähne einfach nur still sitzen, damit das Jungtier sich an seine Berührung gewöhnen konnte. Langsam entspannte sich der Löwe wieder und neigte Leo seinen großen Kopf entgegen.

Dieser nahm das als Aufforderung und legte seine rechte Hand sanft auf das Gesicht des Tieres. Zart kraulte er das Fell unter seinen Fingern und strich dem Löwen über die dichte Mähne. Ein leises Grollen entrang sich dessen Kehle, doch der Laut hatte nichts Bedrohliches an sich. Leo lächelte dem Geschöpf vor ihm zu und fühlte sich auf seltsame Art und Weise mit ihm verbunden. Er rückte noch etwas näher und während er weiter das glatte Fell kraulte, besah er sich eingehend die Beinwunde seines Schützlings. Denn obwohl der Löwe um ein Vielfaches stärker war als er, fühlte sich Leo dazu verpflichtet, ihn zu schützen. Wie er es auch gegen die Hyänen getan hatte.

Doch vor allem mußte er die Wunde versorgen, sonst konnte das Jungtier sich eine böse Infektion einfangen. Nachdem er dem Löwen eine Weile über die Mähne und das Fell gestrichen hatte und sie sich somit aneinander gewöhnt hatten, stand Leo langsam auf. Als er sich wieder auf die Anhöhe zubewegte, von der er gekommen war, folgte der Löwe ihm mit seinem Blick. Er schien traurig, daß Leo ihn wieder verlassen würde. Doch das hatte dieser gar nicht vor. Vielmehr wollte Leo nur seine Jacke mit der Feldflasche und den Früchten holen. Das Wasser in der Flasche benötigte er für die Verletzung des Löwen und ein wenig zu Essen konnte auch nicht schaden, nahm er an. Kurze Zeit später stand Leo wieder neben dem Jungtier, welches ihm neugierig zusah.

Leo kniete sich neben den verletzten Hinterlauf und goß sich unter den aufmerksamen Blicken seines Patienten etwas Wasser aus seiner Feldflasche in die hohle Hand. Dann, nach einem aufmunternden Blick in das Gesicht des Löwen, tröpfelte Leo das Wasser aus seiner Hand auf die Wunde. Dann nahm er sein T-Shirt, packte den unteren Rand und riß einen langen Streifen von dem Shirt ab. Den entstandenen Fetzen teilte er nochmals in zwei ungleich große Stücke und benutzte den kleineren Teil dazu, die Wunde sanft, aber sorgfältig von Schmutz zu reinigen. Der Löwe gab bei der Prozedur kaum einen Laut von sich, obwohl Leo wußte, daß ihm das Reiben in der Wunde Schmerzen bereiten mußte.

Dann aber war Leo auch schon fertig mit dem Auswaschen. Er goß noch etwas Wasser über die Wunde und verband sie schließlich mit dem größeren Stück Stoff aus seinem T-Shirt und ein paar Kräutern, die er auf dem Weg zurück gefunden hatte und deren Heilkraft ihm bekannt war. Dankbar erinnerte sich Leo an Matoufs Lektionen über Kräuter und wie sie einzusetzen waren. Anscheinend steckte in ihm tatsächlich Talent zu Heilen, gestand sich Leo sinnend ein. Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk und lächelte dann den Löwen an, der ihn gutmütig angrollte. Leo rückte näher zum Kopf des Löwen hin und strich ihm erneut über die Mähne. „Es tut mir leid, daß ich dir Schmerzen bereitet habe. Doch deine Wunde mußte gereinigt werden, sonst hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich entzündet. Hier hast du noch etwas Wasser. Du bist wahrscheinlich schon fast am Verdursten." Mit diesen Worten reichte Leo dem Löwen großzügig sein letztes Wasser, welches von diesem dankbar aufgeleckt wurde.

Dann blickte sich Leo erneut aufmerksam um und forschte danach, woher sein Patient gekommen sein mochte. Spuren im weichen Boden zeigte ihm schließlich die Richtung und so wandte Leo den Blick wieder den großen braunen Augen des Löwen zu, der seine Handlungen die ganze Zeit über gespannt und aufmerksam beobachtet hatte.

„Nun, geht es denn wieder? Hoffentlich kannst du jetzt wieder laufen, denn ich muß weiter in Richtung der Berge, verstehst du?" Bei diesen Worten zeigte Leo mit seiner rechten Hand in die Richtung, die er einschlagen mußte. „Aber ich kann dich hier schließlich nicht allein und immer noch geschwächt zurücklassen. Vielleicht kommen diese Kreaturen dann wieder."

Nachdenklich sah Leo seinen Patienten an, welcher ihn weiterhin schweigend musterte. Doch dann zeigte sich, daß das Jungtier ihn verstanden haben mußte, denn auf einmal erhob es sich langsam. Für einen Moment schwankte es ziemlich, als es versuchte, sein verletztes Hinterbein zu belasten und lehnte sich haltsuchend gegen Leo. Dieser war für eine Sekunde überrascht, denn er kniete noch immer und konnte so das Gewicht des jungen Löwen kaum halten. Doch dann hatte das Jungtier sich gefangen und konnte auf Leos Halt verzichten. Es belastete sein verletztes Bein zwar immer noch sehr wenig, doch offensichtlich war es ihm möglich, zu stehen. Dies war ein guter Anfang.

Leo erhob sich ebenfalls. Er trat auf den Löwen zu, der nun noch größer wirkte als im Liegen. Fast bis zur Hüfte reichte das Jungtier ihm und Leo war für einen Menschen ziemlich groß. Erstaunlich, dachte Leo bei sich, wie welche Ausmaße die Tiere hier annahmen.  
Sanft legte er dem Löwen die Hand auf die Mähne und blickte ihn fragend an. „Wollen wir es versuchen? Wir müssen dich zu deiner Familie zurückbringen. Aber schön langsam, immer einen Schritt nach dem anderen." Leo sah für einen Augenblick zum Himmel hinauf. Die erste Sonne hatte schon fast den Zenit erreicht und die zweite folgte ihr nicht weit hinterher. Es war inzwischen schon bald Mittag und die Zeit lief Leo damit davon. Aber der junge Mann dachte nicht daran, jetzt wegzugehen und den Löwen im Stich zu lassen. Er weigerte sich ganz einfach, sein Werk nicht zu vollenden. Erst, wenn er seinen Schützling in der Sicherheit einer Gruppe von Artgenossen wußte, würde er seine Suche nach der Höhle der Wächter fortsetzen.

Also wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Jungtier zu und ermutigte es, einige Schritte zu tun. Der Löwe kam seiner Aufforderung langsam nach und Leo war erfreut, feststellen zu können, daß seine Kräfte offensichtlich zurückkehrten, denn das Tier hatte immer weniger Schwierigkeiten, sein Gewicht zu tragen. Es belastete das verletzte Bein so wenig wie möglich und kam gut voran. Leo strahlte. Es fühlte sich gut an, einem anderen Wesen behilflich zu sein und das warme Gefühl in seinem Herzen sagte Leo, daß es richtig war, seine Suche dafür aufzuschieben.

Lächelnd winkte er dem großen Löwen und gemeinsam machten sie sich Seite an Seite auf, die Spuren des Jungtieres zurückzuverfolgen, um dessen Familie zu finden. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, die Beiden schritten noch immer langsam voran, meldete sich auf einmal Leos Gefahrensinn. Der jungen Mann blieb sofort stehen und blickte sich aufmerksam um. Er spürte die Anwesenheit anderer Geschöpfe, doch er konnte nicht genau sagen, wo sie sich aufhielten. Der junge Löwe an seiner Seite sah zu ihm hoch und grollte leise. Beruhigend legte Leo ihm die Hand auf die Mähne, doch er verspannte sich voller Erwartung. Er konnte spüren, daß die Wesen näher kamen. Und dann, so plötzlich, daß Leo vor Überraschung einen Schritt zurücktrat, waren er und sein Schützling umzingelt. Doch sofort entspannte sich Leo wieder ein wenig, denn er erkannte, daß es nicht die Hyänen waren, die zurückgekommen waren. Nein, vielmehr schien er die Artgenossen des Jungtiers gefunden zu haben.

Etwa ein Dutzend riesiger Löwen waren auf einmal aufgetaucht und näherten sich Leo und seinem Begleiter. Und sie machten auf Leo keinen sehr freundlichen Eindruck. Das Leittier, ein wahrhaft imposanter Löwe mit wallender Mähne und grimmigem Ausdruck, trat immer näher an sie heran. Währenddessen verteilte sich der Rest der Löwen zu einem Kreis, bis sie Leo vollkommen umzingelt hatten. Dieser rührte sich nicht von der Stelle und folgte den Bewegungen der Löwen nur mit den Augen. Er spürte, daß sie ihn angreifen würden, sollte er auch nur eine Bewegung machen – ob zum Angriff oder zur Flucht. Deswegen verharrte er still an der Stelle, an der er stand, mit dem verletzten Jungtier an seiner Seite. Leo fragte sich, ob er hier ein fremdes oder das Rudel seines Schützlings gefunden hatte. Jedenfalls sah die Situation nicht gerade gut für ihn aus, denn gegen zwölf derartig große Löwen hatte er keine Chance. Dennoch wollte Leo sich nicht gleich am Anfang geschlagen geben und sollte dieses Rudel seinen Schützling angreifen wollen, würde er wenigstens versuchen, diesen zu verteidigen. Es widerstrebte Leo zutiefst, vielleicht einen Kampf gegen diese beeindruckenden Wesen fechten zu müssen, doch wenn es nötig war, damit sein Schützling sicher war...

Leo beobachtete weiterhin den Anführer des Löwenrudels und war wirklich zutiefst beeindruckt. Das Wesen strahlte unbewußte Macht aus, war sich seiner körperlichen Stärke hingegen vollkommen sicher. Es wußte anscheinend, wie imposant es wirkte und nutzte dies, um etwaige Gegner gleich von Anfang an einzuschüchtern. Nun, Leo konnte sich nicht helfen – er war ein wenig eingeschüchtert. Doch zugleich stärkte der Versuch, ihm Angst einzujagen, gleichzeitig seine eigene Entschlossenheit, nicht aufzugeben. Hocherhobenen Kopfes sah er dem sich immer weiter nähernden Löwen entgegen. Er spürte, wie die anderen Tiere des Rudels ihn immer weiter einkreisten und drohend näherrückten. Dennoch wich er keinen Zentimeter von der Seite des Jungtiers, dem er geholfen hatte. Dieser bewegte sich auch nicht, doch es verfolgte aufmerksam Leos Verhalten.

Als jedoch der Leitlöwe ein dumpfes Grollen hören ließ und angriffslustig den Kopf senkte, kam auf einmal Bewegung in die bis dahin starre Gestalt des jungen Löwen. Leo hatte sich unwillkürlich beim Gebrüll des Löwen verspannt – als er jedoch sah, wie der junge Löwe auf das Leittier dieses Rudels zuhinkte, kam wieder Leben in ihn. Er erkannte, daß sich der junge Löwe vor ihn stellen wollte – mitten in den Weg zwischen ihm und dem Leitlöwen. Soweit wollte Leo es jedoch nicht kommen lassen. Er machte einen raschen Schritt auf seinen Schützling zu und legte ihm erneut warnend die Hand auf die wallende Mähne. Dann ging er neben ihm in die Knie, obwohl er dem Leitlöwen damit eine noch bessere Angriffsposition verschaffte.

Dann flüsterte er dem Jungtier zu: „Laß das lieber. Du bist ziemlich schwer verletzt, du hättest kaum eine Chance gegen ihn. Ich weiß", fügte Leo mit einem reuevollen Lächeln hinzu, als der Junglöwe ihm den Kopf zuwandte, „daß ich noch weniger etwas gegen ihn ausrichten kann. Aber vielleicht versteht er ja, daß ich keine Gefahr darstelle. Weder für ihn noch für dich."

Leo sah den Leitlöwen sinnend an, dann von ihm zu den anderen Löwen, die noch immer um den Anführer ihres Rudels, ihn selbst und das junge Tier an seiner Seite herumstrichen und von Zeit zu Zeit leise grollten. Es klang nicht mehr ganz so gefährlich wie am Anfang, dennoch hatte ihr Unterton noch immer etwas eindeutig Bedrohliches.

Leo spürte etwas – eine Verbindung, die zwischen ihnen und dem Jungtier, das er gerettet hatte, bestand. Sollte es sich um seine Familie handeln? Aufmerksam blickte er zwischen dem Rudel und seinem großen Schützling hin und zurück und sein Gefühl wurde immer stärker, daß sie das Rudel gefunden hatten, welches sie gesucht hatten. Also war sein verletzter Freund jetzt wieder in Sicherheit. Aber galt das auch für ihn, fragte sich Leo. Denn die Löwen machten noch immer nicht den Eindruck, als seien sie zufrieden mit seiner Anwesenheit hier.

Doch wenn Leo einen letzten Beweis für die Richtigkeit bezüglich der Annahme, es sei die Familie des jungen Löwen, gebraucht hätte, wurde dieser ihm jetzt geliefert. Denn das Jungtier trat weiter schwankenden, doch stetigen Schrittes auf den Leitlöwen zu und grollte diesem etwas zu. Für Leo schien es fast so, als erkläre sein Schützling dem Anführer des Rudels, was geschehen war. Das Leittier hörte aufmerksam zu und antwortete dem Jungtier dann mit einem tiefen, mächtigen Grollen, welches in Leo den Eindruck erweckte, als werde sein Freund ausgeschimpft. Wahrscheinlich bekam er eine Strafpredigt dafür zu hören, daß er sich von dem Rudel entfernt hatte – bestimmt ohne Erlaubnis für seine Entdeckungstour.

Das Jungtier jaulte entschuldigend, doch es wich keinen Schritt zurück. Leo lächelte innerlich, denn der Kampfgeist des Löwen hatte ihn beeindruckt. Wie er selbst gegen die Übermacht der Hyänen angekämpft hatte – verletzt und allein. Und nun schien er willens, die Strafe für sein unerlaubtes Verschwinden zu akzeptieren. Anscheinend wußte das Tier trotz seiner jungen Jahre schon, daß es etwas falsch gemacht hatte und nun auch die Konsequenzen dafür tragen mußte.

Nach einer Weile hatte der Leitlöwe offenbar entschieden, daß es genug war – und er machte auf Leo den Eindruck, daß er glaubte, was auch immer der Junglöwe ihm berichtet haben mochte, denn er wirkte schon viel weniger grimmig. Dennoch war Leo vorsichtig – mit einem derartig großen Wesen war nicht zu spaßen. Doch der mächtige Leitlöwe kam nun langsam auf ihn zu und blieb wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt stehen.

Währenddessen schritt eines der anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe auf Leos Schützling zu – es war offensichtlich seine Mutter, denn sie begutachtete seine Verfassung – und als sie die verbundene Wunde bemerkte, schnupperte sie forschend an dem Verband. Sie schien zufrieden mit den Maßnahmen, die ergriffen worden waren, denn sie ließ Leos Verband an Ort und Stelle. Die Löwin leckte ihrem Jungen zärtlich über das Gesicht und kam dann auf Leo zu. Anstatt jedoch neben dem Leitlöwen stehenzubleiben, verhielt sie ihre Schritte erst, als sie sich genau vor Leo befand. Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah zu ihm auf.

Obwohl die Löwenmutter ihm bis zur Hüfte reichte und damit wirklich große Ausmaße hatte, kniete Leo sich nieder, damit ihre Köpfe auf gleicher Höhe waren. Instinktiv fühlte er, daß er von ihr nichts mehr zu befürchten hatte. Sie hatte verstanden, daß er ihrem Jungen geholfen hatte und keine Gefahr für dieses darstellte.

Ehrfurcht vor diesen stolzen, unabhängigen Wesen durchfloß Leo, als er in die großen Augen schaute, in denen eine eigene tiefe Weisheit lag. Er spürte, daß sie älter und weiser waren, als man glauben mochte. Und doch reagierte die Löwin wie jede andere Mutter auch, deren Kind geholfen worden war – sie bedankte sich voller Herzlichkeit. In diesem Fall spürte Leo auf einmal ihren mächtigen Kopf an seinem Gesicht entlangstreifen und im nächsten Augenblick leckte ihm ihre rauhe Zunge einmal über die Wange. Leo schwankte kurz, doch dann lächelte er.

Auch wenn die Löwin ihre Dankbarkeit nicht so deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht hätte, wäre ihm doch durchaus bewußt gewesen, daß sie glücklich über seine Hilfe war. Denn sie strahlte ihre Gefühle derart deutlich aus, daß Leo sich in ihre Dankbarkeit regelrecht eingehüllt fühlte. Vorsichtig streckte er die rechte Hand aus und nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns gestatte die Löwin, daß er sie berührte.

Leo strich ihr sanft über das hellgelbe Fell auf ihrer Stirn. „Ich habe deinem Jungen gern geholfen. Und ich bin froh, daß er jetzt wieder bei seiner Familie ist. Ihr könnt ihn besser beschützen als ich dazu in der Lage wäre. Aber ich schwöre, daß ich mein Bestes gegeben hätte, ihn zu verteidigen", sagte er leise in das Ohr der Löwenmutter. Deren Ohren zuckten, als würde sie genau verstehen, was er zum Ausdruck bringen wollte. Dann zog sie ihren großen Kopf ein wenig zurück, als wolle sie ihm in die Augen schauen. Wieder fühlte sich Leo gefangen von der Weisheit in ihren Augen – sie wirkten so unendlich alt, als hätten sie schon mehr gesehen, als er sich vorstellen könnte.

Dann grollte die Löwin sacht und stupste ihn vorsichtig an. Leo nahm dies als Aufforderung, sich zu erheben. Er richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Höhe auf und sah, daß der Leitlöwe ihn und die Löwin beobachtet hatte. Als der Anführer des Rudels bemerkte, daß er beobachtet wurde, hob er seinen mächtigen Kopf mit der wallenden braunen Mähne und sah Leo lange in die Augen. Auch er schien – wie die Löwenmutter – abzuschätzen, was Leos Anwesenheit hier mit sich bringen würde.

Ruhig und gelassen, nun, da er wußte, weder dem Junglöwen noch ihm würde etwas geschehen, hielt Leo dem Blick der Augen und der damit verbundenen Musterung stand. Der Blick des Löwen hatten eine noch größere Intensität als der, welchen die Löwin Leo geschenkt hatte, und es schien ihm fast, als könne der Leitlöwe ihm bis auf den Grund seiner Seele sehen. Nachdem die Musterung beendet war, senkte der Anführer des Löwenrudels sein mächtiges Haupt und grollte dem Rest seiner Gruppe etwas zu. Die zehn verbliebenen Löwen sowie auch der junge Löwe und dessen Mutter gesellten sich zu ihrem Anführer. Dann, als sie sich alle versammelt hatten, neigte der riesige Löwe dankend sein Haupt und wollte schon mit seinem Rudel aufbrechen.

Doch Leo hielt ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf. „Wartet doch bitte noch eine Sekunde! Ich möchte mich noch verabschieden!", rief er leise aus. Der Leitlöwe verharrte mitten in der Bewegung und ließ sich dann auf den Boden sinken. Damit gab er ihm die Erlaubnis zu seinem Wunsch, nahm Leo an und ging langsam auf seinen Schützling zu, der ihm ein wenig traurig entgegensah.

Bei dem Jungtier angekommen, welches inzwischen auch wieder am Boden lag, um Kräfte zu sparen, kniete sich Leo hin und strich dem Löwen sanft durch das dichte Fell. Ein bißchen traurig fühlte sich Leo schon, denn Abschiede fielen ihm nie leicht – und das war immerhin schon der zweite an einem Tag! Außerdem fühlte sich Leo dem jungen Löwen sehr nah, einesteils wegen ihrer zusammen verbrachten Zeit und der aufregenden Art und Weise, wie sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Andererseits waren Katzen – ob groß oder klein – schon immer seine Lieblingstiere gewesen. Leo liebte Tiere über alles, doch Katzen jeder Art nahmen bei ihm noch eine gesonderte Stellung ein. Darum war er auch mehr als erfreut gewesen, als sich sein Kampfgefährte als eines seiner Lieblingstiere herausgestellt hatte. Und der Galaktische Löwe war Leo ein sehr guter Freund geworden, mit dem er sich auf vielerlei Weise verbunden fühlte.

Einen Teil dieser Verbundenheit verspürte Leo auch in Gegenwart dieses Löwen und darum fiel ihm der Abschied ziemlich schwer. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an das große Haupt des Jungtiers und vergrub seine Hände in dessen dichter Mähne. Doch nach einer Weile raffte sich Leo auf und nahm sich wieder zusammen. „Paß bitte gut auf dich auf, mein Freund. Und bleib bei deiner Familie, in Ordnung? Die Familie und gute Freunde sind sehr wichtig, vergiß das nicht. Setz sie nicht für ein Abenteuer aufs Spiel, ok?", flüsterte er dem Jungtier in das aufmerksam lauschende Ohr.

Statt einer Antwort rieb der junge Löwe nur seinen Kopf an Leos Wange und dieser mußte lächeln. Obwohl der Löwe schon so groß und erwachsen wirkte, war er doch noch sehr verschmust und zeigte ziemlich deutlich, daß auch er Leo trotz der kurzen Zeit ihrer Gemeinschaft schon sehr gern hatte.

„Ja, ich hab' dich auch sehr gern, doch jetzt müssen wir uns leider trennen, mein Großer", erwiderte Leo sanft auf die zum Ausdruck gebrachten Gefühle des jungen Löwen. „Du hast deine Familie wiedergefunden – und ich", Leo blickte in Richtung des Gebirges, welches noch immer ein gutes Stück entfernt war, „ich muß dort hinauf ins Gebirge, um etwas zu suchen, was meinen Freunden und mir sehr helfen kann. Wünsch' mir Glück, ich werde es wahrscheinlich gebrauchen können", fuhr er ernster fort.

Der Junglöwe folgte seinem Blick und grollte leise. Es schien ihm nicht sehr zu gefallen, daß Leo in die Berge hinauf wollte, doch er akzeptierte seine Entscheidung. Nochmals rieb er seinen mächtigen Kopf freundschaftlich an Leos Wange, was von diesem mit einer Umarmung gedankt wurde. Leo spürte, daß der Löwe ihm alles Gute wünschte.

Dann erhob sich Leo und das Jungtier entfernte sich langsam und zögernd von seiner Seite. Bei seinem Rudel angekommen, wandte es noch einmal den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Viel Glück, mein großer Freund", sagte Leo zu ihm. Der Leitlöwe grollte ihm noch einmal etwas zu, was sich wie ein Dankeschön anhörte, dann verließen die zwölf Löwen mit dem verletzten Jungtier in ihrer Mitte die Senke.

Auch als sie schon länger verschwunden waren, sah Leo noch in Richtung der Hügel, die sie seinem Blick entzogen hatte. Er fühlte sich traurig. Darüber, schon wieder einem neuen Freund Auf Wiedersehen gesagt zu haben. Doch er durfte seinen Auftrag nicht vergessen, ermahnte Leo sich selbst. Es waren seit Tagesanbruch schon mehrere Stunden vergangen und die Sonnen Antares' standen hoch am Himmel. Er mußte unbedingt weiter, denn ihm blieb nicht mehr viel von der ihm zur Verfügung gestellten Zeit übrig. Bis zum Sonnenuntergang mußte er die Berge erreicht haben.

Mit neuem Elan und Mut machte sich Leo auf den Weg. Auch wenn er seinen Schützling vermutlich niemals wiedersehen würde, war es doch ein gutes, warmes Gefühl in seinem Herzen, diesem stolzen Wesen geholfen zu haben. Und dieses Gefühl gab ihm Kraft auf seinem weiteren Weg. Denn wenn es ihm möglich war, einem anderen Wesen zu helfen, daß so viel kraftvoller war als er selbst, dann war es nicht vermessen, zu glauben, er könne die Wächter finden und ihre Macht erhalten. Bei diesem Gedanken erhellte sich Leos Gesicht und er schritt rascher aus.

Während der folgenden zwei Stunden folgte er dem Weg, der sich zwischen den Hügeln entlangschlängelte und ihn direkt in die Berge führen würde. Auch das drängende Gefühl, von jemandem gerufen zu werden, verstärkte sich mit jedem Schritt, den er auf das vor ihm liegende Gebirge zutrat. Leo spürte jetzt überdeutlich, daß er den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen hatte – irgendwo dort oben in den Bergen mußte sich die Höhle der Wächter befinden.

Das war's dann auch schon wieder für dieses Kapitel! Das nächste folgt bald, versprochen!

Vielen Dank für den Kommi an **Mondwolf**! J

Geministarlight


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Als er gerade dabei war, einen Hügel zu umrunden und dabei in der Nähe eines Waldes vorbeikam, der demjenigen ähnelte, in dem er das Eichhörnchen getroffen hatte, fühlte sich Leo auf einmal beobachtet. Sein Gefahrensinn schlug ebenfalls Alarm und auch wenn er sich nichts anmerken ließ, beobachtete Leo doch die Umgebung daraufhin mit erhöhter Wachsamkeit.

So war er nicht allzu überrascht, als ihm auf einmal vom Rand des Waldes schattenhafte Gestalten entgegensprangen. Auch im Licht des Tages wurden ihre Umrisse nicht wesentlich schärfer und Leos Alarmbereitschaft stieg weiter an. Diese Gestalten machten auf ihn ganz und gar nicht den Eindruck, als wären sie ihm freundlich gesinnt.

Dieser Eindruck sollte sich sofort bestätigen, als eine der Schattenkreaturen auf ihn zustürzte und zum Angriff überging. Leo nahm automatisch eine Verteidigungshaltung ein und blockte den Angriff ab. Obwohl die Umrisse seiner Angreifer noch immer völlig verschwommen wirkten, hatten sie doch feste Konsistenz – das spürte Leo bei seiner abwehrenden Geste auf den Angriff des Schattens.

Nun kamen auch die restlichen Gestalten näher heran und Leo erkannte, daß er fünf Angreifern gegenüberstand. Eine nicht gerade ausgeglichene Situation, doch Leo ließ sich nicht entmutigen. Er war geübt im Kampf und hatte damit gute Chancen, dieses ungleiche Gefecht zu überstehen. Als ein weiterer der Schatten einen Angriff auf ihn wagte, duckte sich Leo geschmeidig unter der Attacke weg, richtete sich sofort danach wieder auf und stieß dem Angreifer kraftvoll die rechte geöffnete Handfläche vor die Brust. Der Schatten taumelte zurück, prallte gegen einen Baum – und zerstob in viele tausend Stücke!

Leo sah dem Geschehen überrascht zu, hatte sich jedoch sofort wieder gefangen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit den restlichen vier Gestalten zu. Diese umkreisten ihn, damit er ihre Angriffe nicht sofort bemerken würde. Doch Leo war nicht gewillt, mit sich spielen zu lassen. Darum lief er auf einen der Schatten zu, als wolle er ihn angreifen – sprang jedoch kurz, bevor sie aufeinanderprallten, hoch, drehte sich in der Luft und kam hinter seinem Gegner elegant wieder auf die Füße. Er nutzte die Überraschung der schattenhaften Gestalt, riß ihr die Füße unter dem Körper weg und als sein Gegner zu Boden fiel, setzte er über diesen hinweg. Auch dieser Schatten zerstob daraufhin zu Nichts.

Doch Leo hatte noch immer drei Gegner, die jetzt, da sie seine Kampftechnik gesehen hatte, vorsichtiger wurden. Wieder versuchten sie, ihn einzukreisen, doch nur zu dritt hatten sie mit dieser Taktik nicht viel Erfolg. Leo wich in Richtung eines Baumes zurück, um den Rücken frei zu behalten. Er musterte die drei Gestalten, die ihm dabei vorsichtig folgten. Während des vorangegangenen Gefechts hatte Leo instinktiv ihre Techniken zu analysieren versucht und war zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, daß sie vor allem auf Kraft und ihre überlegene Anzahl gesetzt hatten. Es war ihnen offensichtlich nicht klar gewesen, daß sie durch ihre zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit Leo nicht einschüchtern konnten.

Doch ihre fehlgeschlagene Taktik hatte sich für Leo bezahlt gemacht, denn durch seine unvermutete Reaktion auf den Angriff und seine Kampfkunst hatte er mit Hilfe des Überraschungsmoments zwei der fünf Angreifer ausschalten können. Und er hatte erkannt, daß sie nicht unbesiegbar waren. Ganz im Gegenteil – durch einen kraftvollen Schlag konnten sie überwältigt werden. Daß sie dadurch zu Staub zerstoben, war eine seltsame Art des Abgangs – aber Leo hatte als Roter Galaxy Ranger schon andere, verblüffendere Arten gesehen, wie ein Wesen vernichtet werden konnte.

Irgendwie erinnerten ihn die Schattengestalten an die Quadrons, die Trakeena seinen Freunden und ihm immer vor ihrem eigentlichen Angriff geschickt hatte. Oft war es gewesen, um sie von ihrem neuesten Monster abzulenken – meistens aber nur, um ihre Kräfte zu testen und sie zu beschäftigen. Wenn Leo und seine Freunde als Erstes immer die Quadrons besiegen mußten, bevor sie sich auf das Monster konzentrieren konnten, das Trakeena ihnen sandte, hatte sie immer schon einige ihrer Kräfte verausgabt.  
Und hier schien es Leo fast, als würde er ebenfalls auf seine Fähigkeiten getestet werden. Die Schatten waren nun nur noch zu dritt und überlegten sich besser, wie sie ihn attackieren sollten. Anscheinend hatten sie begriffen, daß Leo nicht gewillt war, es ihnen leicht zu machen. Und schließlich hatte er als Ranger viel Erfahrung sammeln können – im Angriff sowie der Verteidigung.

Jetzt wurde eine der schattenhaften Kreaturen des Wartens aber anscheinend müde, denn sie setzte zu einer erneuten Attacke an, gefolgt von ihren Kameraden. Offensichtlich wollten sie nun ihre Übermacht durch einen gemeinsamen Angriff deutlich machen und Leo dadurch in die Knie zwingen. Es schien kritisch für Leo zu werden, denn drei Gegner gleichzeitig waren doch etwas viel – dennoch ging Leo entschlossen und guten Mutes in dieses Gefecht. Er blockte den ersten Angriff ab, wich der Attacke, die ihn von hinten in den ungeschützten Rücken treffen sollte, durch ein Abrollen zur Seite aus und kam sofort geschmeidig wieder auf die Füße. Er nutzte die Verblüffung der Schattenkreaturen, um einem von ihnen mit einem Sidekick gegen seinen Kameraden zu stoßen. Letzterer fiel durch die Wucht des Zusammenstoßes zu Boden, gefolgt von dem, welchen Leo überrascht hatte. Als dieser Schatten auf den anderen fiel, lösten auch diese zwei Kreaturen sich in viele Stücke auf. Nun waren die Chancen wieder gleich verteilt – Einer gegen Einen.

Leo lächelte zufrieden und war froh, daß er immer darauf geachtet hatte, auch ohne die Rangerpower imstande zu sein, sich zu wehren. Nun machte sich ebenfalls das intensive Training bezahlt, welches Leo und seine Freunde ohne Unterstützung ihrer Power durchgeführt hatten. Leo war durchaus in der Lage gewesen, sich auch gegen einen zahlenmäßig übermächtigen Gegner zu behaupten.

Doch die letzte der Schattengestalten war offensichtlich auch der Stärkste seiner Angreifer. Und der Klügste, denn im Gegensatz zu den Schatten, die Leo schon besiegt hatte, taxierte dieser Leo erst vorsichtig, bevor er daranging, einen Angriff zu starten. Leo ließ die Attacke ins Leere laufen, indem er im letzten Augenblick hochsprang, einen Salto schlug und meterweit entfernt wieder geschmeidig auf dem Boden aufkam. Und er nutzte den Sekundenbruchteil, den sein Gegner brauchte, um sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden, um selbst anzugreifen.

Durch die Entschlossenheit seines Angriffs drängte er die schattenhafte Kreatur von Anfang an in die Defensive und ließ sie gar nicht mehr zum Zuge kommen. Das Wesen war kaum in der Lage, Leos Schläge gegen seinen Oberkörper rechtzeitig abzublocken, so rasch kamen sie. Inzwischen zeigte sich deutlich, daß Leo der Schattenkreatur überlegen war. Kampftechnisch agierte Leo auf einem viel höheren Niveau als sein Gegner und die Folgen daraus ergaben, daß sich der Kampf einem klaren Ende zuneigte.

Leo führte einen Tritt mit seinem linken Bein gegen den Bauch seines Gegners, den dieser nicht rechtzeitig kommen sah und daher nicht abwehren konnte. Der Schatten kam ins Stolpern, was Leo dazu nutzte, ihm den Rest seiner Balance dadurch zu nehmen, daß er ihm die Beine unter dem Körper wegkickte. Die Kreatur fiel schwer zu Boden, war jedoch noch nicht geschlagen. Sie zerfiel nicht wie die Anderen vorher in Tausend Stücke, sondern versuchte schwerfällig, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Leo wußte zwar, daß ihn der Schatten erneut angreifen würde, sollte er ihn wieder auf die Füße kommen lassen, doch sein Ehrgefühl verbot ihm, einen am Boden liegenden Gegner zu treten. Also ließ er die Schattengestalt sich wieder erheben, doch er gönnte ihm kaum einen Augenblick, bevor er erneut zum Angriff überging. Und nun war es klar ersichtlich, daß Leo der Überlegene in diesem Kampf war, obwohl sich sein Gegner heftig wehrte. Doch wenige Momente später war es soweit – nach einem Tritt seines Gegners, den Leo mit dem linken Unterarm abblockte, sammelte Leo seine Energien und führte mit seiner flachen Hand einen kraftvollen Schlag gegen die ungedeckte rechte Seite der Gestalt aus, welche daraufhin taumelte und zusammenbrach. Nun endlich zerstob auch sie in Einzelteile.

Leo starrte auf die Stelle, an der eben noch sein Gegner gewesen war und schüttelte den Kopf. Das waren schon irgendwie sehr merkwürdige Gestalten gewesen. Sie waren so plötzlich aufgetaucht, daß sie ihn fast überrascht hätten, wäre da nicht sein Gefahrensinn gewesen, der ihn stets rechtzeitig in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte.

Nach einem Moment der Besinnung und Entspannung, als Leo erkannte, daß er wieder unbehelligt weiterziehen konnte, nahm er den ursprünglichen Kurs wieder auf. Die Berge waren inzwischen schon sehr nahe gerückt – er war insgesamt schneller vorangekommen als er angenommen hatte. Schon bald würde er das Gebirge erreichen, den Ort, wohin ihn sein Gefühl so dringend rief.

Anderthalb Stunden später gelangte Leo an die Ausläufer der ersten Berge und nahm den Pfad, der am steilsten ins Gebirge führte. Er wußte selbst nicht genau, warum er sich ausgerechnet den schwierigsten Weg auswählte, doch instinktiv spürte er, daß nur dieser Pfad ihn an sein Ziel führen würde. Also begann er, seine Erfahrungen aus vielen Jahren des Bergsteigens in den Ahaggar Mountains nutzend, die immer steiler werdenden Wände, die sich vor ihm auftürmten, zu erklimmen.

Höher und höher hinauf führte ihn sein gewählter Pfad, bis er schließlich ein Plateau erreichte, wo er sich für einige Zeit niederlassen mußte, um auszuruhen. Bergsteigen war kein leichter Sport und hier hatte Leo nicht einmal seine zuverlässige Kletterausrüstung dabei. Das erschwerte das Ersteigen der Bergwände ziemlich, doch der Pfad hatte ihm immer eine Möglichkeit geboten, weiterzukommen. Mit ein bißchen Wagemut und Können war der Weg bis jetzt stets zu bewältigen gewesen, sinnierte Leo, während er sich gegen einen Felsbrocken lehnte.

Die Sonnen des Planeten hatten den Zenit schon vor einiger Zeit überschritten, dennoch hatte er noch gut drei Stunden Zeit, bevor es langsam dunkel werden würde, schätzte Leo. „Also weiter, schwieriger kann es ja kaum noch werden", sprach Leo sich selbst Mut zu und erhob sich von seinem Sitzplatz. Nachdem er noch eine letzte Wand emporgeklettert war, hatte Leo den höchsten Punkt dieses Gipfels erreicht und sah, daß der Weg sich nun wieder zwischen den Felsen dahinschlängelte. Also folgte er dem Pfad weiter, denn sein Gefühl sagte ihm, daß er seinem Ziel immer näher rückte – es war nicht mehr weit.

Mit neuer Kraft schritt Leo voran und suchte sich seinen Weg über Fels und Gestein. Vorsichtig kletterte er ein Geröllfeld ein Stück empor, immer auf der Hut davor, nicht eine Steinlawine loszutreten, die ihn vielleicht mit sich reißen würde. Danach ging es immer weiter über Stock und Stein, doch so nah am Ziel würde Leo sich nicht mehr aufhalten lassen. Ausdauernd kletterte er über Felsen und entwurzelte Bäume, umrundete Findlinge, die so riesig waren, daß er nicht über sie hinwegklettern konnte und kam so schließlich dem Ziel seiner Suche endlich so nah, daß er den Ruf fast überdeutlich nicht nur zu spüren, sondern auch zu hören glaubte.

Nachdem Leo einen wahren Riesen von Felsblock umrundet hatte und um eine Kurve trat, blieb er auf einmal wie angewurzelt stehen. Vor ihm war der Weg zuende – es sei denn, man betrachtete die Felsbrücke, welche sich über einem gigantischen Abgrund spannte, als sicher genug, sie zu betreten.

Leo zögerte, denn ihm kam dieser Felsbogen ziemlich schmal vor und er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Brücke ihn auch tragen würde. Doch nachdem er sich eingehend umgesehen hatte, erkannte er, daß es keinen anderen – sichereren – Weg über diese Schlucht gab. Der Pfad, dem er bis hierher gefolgt war, endete an der Felsbrücke und gab somit den unwiderlegbaren Beweis dafür, daß Leo über diese Brücke mußte, wollte er die Höhle der Wächter erreichen.

Leo seufzte auf und trat langsamen Schrittes an den Abgrund heran, der sich gleich neben seinem Pfad öffnete. Zum Glück hatte er keine Höhenangst, doch Leo gestand sich innerlich ein, daß ihm bei dem Blick in den Abgrund alles andere als wohl zumute war. Nachdem er nun alle anderen Möglichkeiten ausgeschlossen hatte, nahm Leo die Brücke näher in Augenschein. Sie spannte sich von einem Ende der Schlucht zum anderen und bot nur einer Person Platz, so schmal war sie. Dennoch war es bestimmt möglich, die Felsbrücke heil zu überqueren, sagte Leo zu sich und holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er sich daran machte, sich seinen Weg über die Schlucht zu suchen.

Als er die Felsbrücke betrat, hörte er ein leises Knirschen im Fels, doch der Untergrund unter seinen Füßen blieb stabil. Vorsichtig setzte Leo einen Fuß vor den anderen und gewann langsam seine innere Sicherheit wieder, als sich die Brücke als stabiler zu erweisen schien als sie vorher den Eindruck erweckt hatte. Hin und wieder hörte Leo einige Steine kollern und in die Schlucht fallen, doch er richtete den Hauptteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit darauf, seine Füße auf der schmalen Brücke so zu setzen, daß er sein Gleichgewicht halten konnte.

Den Blick auf das andere Ende der Schlucht gerichtet, hatte er inzwischen die Mitte der Brücke erreicht, ohne daß etwas Überraschendes geschehen war. Doch als Leo einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts auf das Ende der Brücke zu machte, wendete sich auf einmal sein Glück. Er hörte ein lautes Knirschen und Brechen unter seinen Füßen und plötzlich erschien ein tiefer Riß im Gestein. Schnell wurde dieser Riß immer größer und Leo vernahm mit steigender Alarmbereitschaft, daß sich größere Brocken aus der Felsbrücke lösten und in die Schlucht stürzten. Um dieses Schicksal nicht teilen zu müssen, verschwendete er keine weitere Sekunde, sondern begann zu laufen.  
Der Grund unter seinen Füßen bröckelte immer mehr und schließlich brach ein ganzer Teil der Brücke unter ihm weg. Leo stieß sich im letzten Moment kraftvoll ab, sprang hoch durch die Luft, drehte einen Salto und kam meterweit von seiner Absprungstelle entfernt wieder auf der Brücke zu stehen. Er mußte für einen Augenblick um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfen, doch dann hatte er es geschafft.

Als Leo zurücksah, erkannte er, daß mehr als die Hälfte der Felsbrücke fehlte – mit Getöse im Abgrund verschwunden. Nur jeweils ein kleines Stück nahe Anfang und Ende der Brücke war erhalten geblieben. Das Ende, auf dem er stand, kam ihm jedoch jetzt noch weniger vertrauenerweckend vor, obwohl er nur noch einen Schritt machen mußte, um wieder auf wirklich festem Grund zu stehen. Und wie um seine düstere Vorahnung zu bestätigen, brach Leo plötzlich erneut der Boden unter den Füßen weg. Er konnte sich gerade noch an einer Kante des Gesteins festklammern, sonst wäre er ebenfalls dem Abgrund entgegengestürzt.

Adrenalin pulsierte durch Leos Adern, als er sich mit aller Kraft an der Felskante festhielt und mit den Füßen nach einem Vorsprung im Gestein suchte, an dem er sich abstützen konnte. Für eine Sekunde schob sich das Bild, wie sein Bruder Mike vor langer Zeit auf Mirinoi ebenso über einem Abgrund gehangen hatte, vor Leos inneres Auge. Aber Leo war nicht gewillt, Mike denselben Schmerz zuzumuten, den er damals durchlebt hatte, als sein großer Bruder abstürzte.

Also klammerte er sich weiterhin entschlossen an dem Fels fest und es gelang ihm nach kurzer Zeit, auch mit den Füßen Halt zu finden. Als dies geschafft war, atmete Leo erst einmal tief durch und beruhigte seine aufgeregten Nerven. Das war nicht gerade das, was er sich unter einer unterhaltsamen Bildungsreise vorstellte. „Erst Wandern, dann Bergsteigen und jetzt auch noch Freeclimbing. Was haben die denn noch alles mit mir vor", murmelte Leo vor sich hin, als er nach oben schaute, um die Strecke abzuschätzen, die er sich wieder hinaufziehen mußte. Gott sei Dank war es nicht sehr weit, nur etwa zwei bis drei Meter.

Leo nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und indem er sich mit den Füßen abstützte, langte er mit der rechten Hand nach einem Vorsprung im Fels ein Stück weiter oben. Dann setzte er mit der linken Hand nach und schob sich langsam nach oben und suchte erneut Halt mit seinen Füßen. Somit hangelte er sich schließlich – Vorsprung für Vorsprung – immer weiter hinauf, bis er letztendlich den Rest der Brückenkante erreichte und sich mit einem letzten kraftvollen Schub über die Kante hievte. Als er somit wieder festen Grund unter sich spürte, der sicherlich nicht mehr nachgeben würde, blieb Leo ersteinmal für eine Minute still auf dem Rücken liegen. Er nutzte die Zeit, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und sich zu beruhigen. Das war sehr knapp gewesen. Wenn er die Kante im Fels nicht zu greifen gekriegt hätte, wäre er mitsamt der Felsbrücke in den Abgrund gestürzt.

Nach einem nochmaligen tiefen Atemholen setzte Leo sich auf und sah sich um. Der Weg schlängelte sich auch hier noch ein Stück weiter die Felsen hindurch, doch Leo spürte, daß es nun nur noch wenige Meter sein mußten, bis er die Höhle der Wächter erreichte. Der Ruf, der ihn zu sich holen wollte, zerrte nun schon mit einer Intensität an ihm, daß er sich kaum zurückhalten konnte. „Nun gut, mal sehen, was sie jetzt noch zu bieten haben, um mich zu schocken", sagte Leo leise, indem er sich wieder zu voller Größe aufrichtete. Stehend warf er noch einen kurzen Blick zurück in Richtung Schlucht und dem kläglichen Rest, der von der Felsbrücke übrig war, dann wandte er sich endgültig wieder seinem Weg zu.

Er folgte erneut dem Pfad um einige Kurven und über Felsbrocken, die im Weg herumlagen und erreichte schließlich ein hochgelegenes Plateau, von dem er einen ungehinderten Blick über das gesamte Umland hatte. Leo konnte den Wald erkennen, in dessen Nähe ihn die Schattengestalten überfallen hatte, sowie das hügelige Gelände, in dem sein Freund, der Löwe, mit seiner Familie lebte. Von dem Plateau aus gesehen konnte Leo auch zum ersten Mal erkennen, wie weit die Strecke war, die er insgesamt inzwischen zurückgelegt hatte, denn wenn er sich anstrengte, konnte er in weiter Ferne auch die Steppe wahrnehmen, in der er sich nach Jolrans Transport wiedergefunden hatte.

Leo trennte sich von dem beeindruckenden Anblick und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der näheren Umgebung zu. Er spürte, daß er hier richtig war – dies war der Ort, zu dem er gerufen worden war. Hier mußte sich also auch die Höhle der Wächter befinden. Aufmerksam sah Leo sich die Felsen am Rande des Plateaus an und schritt nach kurzem Zögern auf sie zu. Er kam ihm ein wenig seltsam vor, doch der Ruf schien direkt aus den Felsen zu kommen. Sollte es dort eine Öffnung geben, die ihm entgangen war?

Als Leo immer weiter auf die anscheinend nackte Felswand zuschritt, verstärkte sich das Gefühl, daß er hier richtig war, immer mehr – bis Leo schließlich, obwohl er nichts sah, was ihn optisch von der Richtigkeit seines Handelns überzeugte, sicher war, daß genau vor ihm in den Felsen eine Öffnung sein mußte.

Plötzlich, Leo war nur noch wenige Schritte von der Wand entfernt, begann die Luft vor ihm auf einmal zu wabern und zu verschwimmen. Überrascht blieb Leo stehen und spannte sich unwillkürlich an. Aufmerksam beobachtete er das weitere Geschehen. Die Luft begann immer stärker zu flimmern, bis sie sich nach einer Weile wieder beruhigte. Und als das geschah, bekam Leo den Beweis, daß sein Gefühl ihn nicht getrogen hatte : genau dort, wo er es instinktiv vermutet hätte, war im Felsen wie von Zauberhand eine große Öffnung erschienen und ein Weg führte weiter ins Innere der Höhle, die sich im Felsen verbarg.

Doch das war es nicht, was Leo am meisten faszinierte. Denn obwohl der Zauber sehr stark sein mußte, der die Höhle unsichtbar machte und damit vor neugierigen Augen bewahrte, interessierte Leo doch vielmehr, wer derjenige war, der den Bann gewirkt hatte. Es mußte ein wahrhaft großer Magier sein, denn es kostete sicher ziemlich viel Kraft, einen derartigen Schutzbann um eine Höhle aufrechtzuerhalten. Und der Verursacher schien direkt vor ihm zu stehen, denn in diesem Moment erschien im Eingang der Höhle eine große Gestalt, welche in ein langes braunes tunikaartiges Gewand gekleidet war und einen Kampfstab in der rechten Hand hielt. Leo fragte sich im Stillen, ob er einen der Wächter vor sich hatte und beschloß, den Mann anzusprechen. Doch als er auf sein Gegenüber zuging, kam ebenfalls Leben in dessen Gestalt.

Der Bewaffnete trat Leo raschen, energischen Schrittes entgegen und hielt ihn damit einige Meter vom Eingang der Höhle entfernt auf. Leo musterte den Mann rasch und kam zu dem Schluß, daß er hier einen Krieger vor sich hatte, den man nicht unterschätzen durfte. Der Kämpfer hatte sich mit in jahrelangen Kämpfen erworbener Sicherheit und Geschmeidigkeit bewegt und offenbarte dennoch eine große Kraft, wie er mit starker Hand seinen Kampfstab hielt.

„Ich grüße dich", sprach Leo den Krieger an. Dieser erwiderte mit tiefer Stimme: „Sei auch du gegrüßt. Was führt dich hierher in diese abgelegene Gegend, Fremder?" Bei den letzten Worten schwang eine kühlere Note in seiner Stimme mit als bei seiner vorherigen Antwort auf Leos Gruß. Dieser ließ sich jedoch davon nicht beirren, sondern sagte mit freundlicher Stimme: „Ich bin auf der Suche nach der heiligen Macht der Wächter. Man sagte mir, sie sei hier auf Antares zu finden. Ich möchte versuchen, mich ihrer würdig zu erweisen, um meinen Freunden im Kampf gegen unseren Feind besser beistehen zu können. Könnt Ihr mir sagen, ob ich hier richtig bin?" Fragend sah Leo sein Gegenüber an.

Dieser richtete seine riesenhafte Gestalt noch gerader auf und als er erneut zu sprechen begann, dröhnte seine tiefe Stimme geradezu. „Ich kann dir diese Frage gern beantworten. Ja, du bist hier richtig, denn hinter mir liegt die heilige Höhle. Aber bist du dir über die Konsequenzen im Klaren, die du mit der Suche nach ihrer Macht auf dich genommen hast?"  
Forschend musterten dunkle Augen Leo, der dem Blick furchtlos standhielt und dann erwiderte: „Der Folgen bin ich mir wohl bewußt, doch ich werde sie auf mich nehmen, denn die Macht der Wächter kann unseren Kampf aussichtsreicher machen. Ich habe mich entschlossen, die Aufgaben, welche man mir stellen werden würde, um mich zu prüfen, auf mich zu nehmen und sie, wenn möglich, zu bestehen."

Wieder trafen Leo forschende Blicke aus den Augen des Kriegers, bis dieser eine wichtige Entscheidung zu fällen schien und schließlich zu Leo sagte: „Deine Worte klingen ehrlich, doch Worte können täuschen. Um in die heilige Höhle gelangen zu können, mußt du an mir vorbei, denn ich bin der Hüter des Eingangs. Mein Name ist Tynan und du mußt mich im Zweikampf besiegen, damit es dir gestattet wird, die Höhle zu betreten."

Bei diesen Worten packte der Riese seinen Kampfstab fester und sah Leo abwartend an. Dieser hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, als er die Forderung vernahm. Es gefiel ihm nicht, gegen sein Gegenüber antreten zu müssen, denn dieser hatte ihm nichts Böses getan und Leo mißfiel es, ohne Grund kämpfen zu müssen. Darum antwortete er auf die Worte des Kriegers: „Ist es unbedingt nötig, daß wir gegeneinander antreten müssen? Gibt es denn keinen anderen Weg?" Der Hüne schwieg einen Moment – offensichtlich überrascht – und als seine Stimme erneut ertönte, klang sie wieder um Einiges freundlicher als vorher.

Leos Frage hatte ihm den Respekt des Kämpfers eingetragen, denn es hatte diesem gezeigt, daß Leo nicht darauf aus war, unbedingt mit Gewalt zum Ziel zu gelangen. Für den Hüter der heiligen Höhle war klar, daß es nicht Feigheit war, die Leo nach einem anderen Ausweg fragen ließ, sondern diesem vielmehr eine Weisheit bezeugte, die über sein eigentliches Alter hinausging. Denn nach Tynans langer Erfahrung gab es sehr oft mehr als einen Weg, um ein Problem zu lösen. Doch ihm war ebenfalls bewußt, daß der Wille, diesen anderen Weg zu suchen und zu beschreiten, selten bei einem Krieger zu finden war. Vor allem bei einem, der noch so jung und voller Temperament zu sein schien wie der dunkelhaarige junge Mann vor ihm, in dessen klaren Augen soviel Ehrlichkeit und Wärme geschrieben stand.

Dennoch mußte Tynan ihn enttäuschen, denn die Regeln waren klar. Wer in die Höhle wollte, mußte an ihm vorbei. Ein wenig Bedauern klang in Tynans Stimme mit, als er sagte: „Es tut mir leid, aber nein – es gibt nur diesen einen Weg. Also fangen wir am besten gleich an."

Leo seufzte leise auf, doch er hatte es wenigstens versucht. Und er wußte, hier hatte er einen ehrlichen Gegner vor sich – ganz im Gegensatz zu den schattenhaften Kreaturen, die ihn überfallen hatten. Dieser Kampf hier würde fair und ohne irgendwelche Hinterlist ausgetragen werden. Nur zwei Kämpfer, die ihr jeweiliges Können in der Kampfkunst einsetzen würden, um zu siegen. Tynan, um die Höhle zu verteidigen, die seiner Obhut übergeben worden war. Und Leo, um seine Suche zu vollenden und vielleicht imstande zu sein, die Macht eines Wächters zu erlangen.

Leo nickte zustimmend und als Antwort darauf packte Tynan seinen Kampfstab fester. Er drehte den langen, mit silbernen Beschlägen geschmückten Stab geschickt in beiden Händen und nahm dann eine Position für die Verteidigung ein. Doch als er sah, daß Leo keine Waffe bei sich trug und anscheinend nur mit bloßen Händen gegen ihn antreten wollte, hielt er inne. Nachdenklich musterte er den fremden jungen Mann, den er herausgefordert hatte – so, wie es die Tradition vorschrieb, wann immer jemand Einlaß in die heilige Höhle der Wächter verlangte.

Doch Tynan hatte nicht vor, diesen Kampf von Anfang an unfair zu gestalten – und ohne Waffe hatte der junge Mann kaum eine Chance gegen ihn. Darum hob er seinen mächtigen Kampfstab vor sich in die Waagerechte und sagte einige Worte in der alten Sprache seiner Heimat. Daraufhin leuchtete um den Stab ein hellgrünes Licht auf und die langgestreckte Waffe spaltete sich in der Mitte in zwei genau gleich große Teile.

Aufblickend sah Tynan, daß sein Gegenüber ihn und seine Waffe aufmerksam betrachtete. Interesse leuchtete aus den grünen Augen des jungen Mannes, als er die Transformation des Kampfstabes miterlebte. Doch als Tynan auf ihn zutrat und ihm einen der nun zwei Teile des ursprünglichen Stabes entgegenhielt, schlich sich zu der Faszination noch ein Hauch von Verwunderung, der jedoch sogleich wieder verschwand und durch ein offenes und dankbares Lächeln abgelöst wurde. Der junge Krieger streckte die rechte Hand aus und nahm den Stab vorsichtig entgegen.

Für einen Moment fragte sich Tynan, ob er damit wirklich für ein ausgeglichenes Kräfteverhältnis gesorgt hatte, denn nur wenige Kämpfer kannten sich mit einem Kampfstab aus. Als Leo den nun nur noch etwa anderthalb Meter langen Stab gleich darauf probeweise zu schwingen begann, um sich mit ihm vertraut zu machen, erkannte der Hüter der Höhle jedoch, daß er sich um die Fairneß nicht weiter zu sorgen brauchte. Der junge Kämpfer vor ihm wußte offenbar recht gut, wie diese Waffe zu gebrauchen war. Das versprach, ein interessanter Kampf zu werden und Tynan spürte, wie sich das Adrenalin in seinen Adern ausbreitete.

Leo genoß das Gefühl der Waffe in seinen Händen, denn er spürte, daß sie eine ausgezeichnete Handwerksarbeit war. Wer auch immer diesen Kampfstab hergestellt hatte, mußte ein wahrer Künstler der Schmiedekunst gewesen sein. Der Stab lag ausgewogen in seinen Händen und ließ sich leicht auch mit nur einer Hand führen. Die Beschläge, die das Holz zierten, dienten jedoch nicht nur als Schmuck, erkannte Leo – sie waren auch als Verstärkung gedacht. In einem Kampf konnte ein Treffer mit den eisenbeschlagenen Teilen des Stabes sicher schmerzende Wunden verursachen. Leo nahm sich vor, darauf gut achtzugeben, denn Tynan war sicherlich ein Meister mit dem Kampfstab.

Als Leo sich mit dem Stab vertraut gemacht hatte, verharrte er einige Sekunden auf der Stelle und schloß die Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Er wußte, er konnte dies unbesorgt tun, denn sein Gegner würde ihn nicht unvermutet angreifen. Tynan war ein ehrenhafter Krieger, das hatte Leo rasch erkannt – besonders, nachdem der Hüter der Höhle ihm eine Hälfte seiner Waffe angeboten hatte.

Leo versenkte sich kurz in eine Meditation, die ihm sein Sensei einst beigebracht hatte. Mit dieser Übung konnte man sich vor einem Kampf konzentrieren und alle Kräfte besser mobilisieren. Leo fühlte sich zwar fit genug für ein Gefecht mit Tynan, dennoch hatte der Weg hierher ihm einiges abverlangt. Außerdem war es noch nicht lange her, daß seine Wunden geheilt waren. Leo wußte, er mußte vorsichtig vorgehen und durfte nicht darauf bauen, daß er besser war als Tynan.

Leo öffnete seinen Augen wieder, als er seine Konzentrationsübung beendete. Er sah, daß Tynan ihn schweigend beobachtete und sich auch nicht von der Stelle bewegt hatte. Fast schien es Leo, als spüre er von seinem riesigen Gegenüber einen neuen Respekt ausgehen. Tynan wirkte, als würde ihm Leos Verhalten gefallen.

Leo atmete noch einmal tief durch und faßte kurz an sein Medaillon, welches er um den Hals trug. ‚_Wünsch mir Glück, Mike_', dachte er, dann hob er den Kopf und nickte Tynan zu. Daraufhin zögerte der Hüter der Höhle nicht länger, sondern schritt auf die Mitte des Plateaus zu. Leo folgte ihm und die beiden Kämpfer stellten sich gegenüber auf.

Stille senkte sich über das verlassene Plateau, doch sie wurde auf einmal unterbrochen, als Tynan zum Angriff auf Leo ansetzte und loslief. Aufmerksam sah Leo ihm entgegen und faßte seinen Stab fester. Doch er hatte nicht vor, sofort mit Kraft zu kämpfen. Vielmehr wollte er die Schnelligkeit seines Gegners testen. Darum wartete Leo bis zum letzten Augenblick, bevor er sich kraftvoll abstieß, hochsprang und nach einem Salto und einer halben Drehung in der Luft hinter Tynan wieder aufkam. Durch die Drehung war er diesem sogleich wieder zugewandt und konnte dessen Reaktion beobachten.

Ganz wie bei dem Kampf gegen Carter lief auch Tynans Attacke durch Leos plötzliche Reaktion ins Leere, doch im Gegensatz zum Roten Lightspeed Ranger fing sich der Hüter der Höhle mitten im Schwung ab und drehte sich innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen zu Leo um. Dieser war jedoch schon wieder unterwegs und kam auf Tynan zu, um nun seinerseits anzugreifen. Holz prallte auf Holz, als sein Angriff von Tynan geblockt und abgewehrt wurde. Schlag folgte auf Schlag, so schnell, daß ein Zuschauer den Bewegungen kaum mit den Augen hätte folgen können. So tobte der Kampf minutenlang mit ständig wechselndem Glück hin und her – mal war der Eine, mal der Andere für Sekunden überlegen. Beide Kämpfer konnten sehr gut mit dem Kampfstab umgehen, doch es zeichnete sich ab, daß Tynan der Stärkere war. Leo war zwar auch sehr hochgewachsen und muskulös, doch seine Gestalt war dennoch schmaler als die des Hünen.

Das hatte auch Leo schnell erkannt und änderte seine Taktik nochmals. An Kraft war er Tynan unterlegen, doch wie stand es um seine Taktik? Leo hatte schon Einiges von seinem Sensei darüber gelernt, wie man einen stärkeren Gegner besiegen konnte. Und von seinem älteren Bruder Mike und auch Kai, der das taktische Genie der Galaxy Rangers war, hatte Leo sich im Laufe der vielen Kämpfe gegen Trakeenas Monster viel abgeschaut. Leos größte Waffe war jetzt seine Flexibilität und Schnelligkeit.

Wieder prallten die Stäbe aufeinander und Leo gab Stück für Stück nach. Scheinbar fehlte ihm die Kraft, Tynans Angriff entgegenzuwirken, doch während dieser Leo Zentimeter für Zentimeter zurückdrängte, arbeitete Leos Verstand auf Hochtouren. Plötzlich gab er ruckartig ganz nach und ließ sich zu Boden fallen. Geschmeidig rollte er sich zur Seite ab und kam blitzartig wieder auf die Füße. Er ließ seinem überraschten Gegner keine Chance, sich wieder zu fangen, sondern nutzte seine gestörte Balance, um diesem mit dem Kampfstab die Beine unter dem Körper wegzureißen. Tynan schrie überrascht auf und stürzte wie ein gefällter Baum zu Boden.

Das alles war innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen geschehen und als Tynan wieder voll zu Bewußtsein kam, was geschehen war, lag er mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und blickte in die blitzenden Augen des jungen Kriegers, der ihm das Ende seines Stabes an die Kehle hielt. Leo atmete heftig, denn der Kampf hatte ihn ziemlich angestrengt. Doch er sah auch, daß sich die Brust seines Gegner ebenfalls heftig hob und senkte.

Tynan war ein sehr starker Gegner für Leo gewesen – einer der stärksten Krieger, gegen die Leo jemals in einem fairen Zweikampf angetreten war. Und Leo war ehrlich genug, sich einzugestehen, daß er ebensogut hätte unterliegen können. Wäre der Kampf weitergegangen, hätte das Ergebnis wahrscheinlich andersherum ausgesehen. Einen erfahrenen Krieger zu besiegen war eine Sache, auf die man ziemlich stolz sein konnte und Leo lächelte leise. Das Überraschungsmoment war auf seiner Seite gewesen und hatte ihm dazu verholfen, zu siegen.

Aufmerksam musterte Leo den Hüter des Höhleneingangs, um seine Reaktion zu erkennen. Er hoffte, daß dieser sich nicht beleidigt fühlte, doch ihr Kampf war fair und ohne Hinterlist geführt worden. Und so schien es auch Tynan zu sehen, denn als er sich von seiner Überraschung, sich plötzlich auf dem Rücken liegend vorzufinden, erholt hatte, streckte er die leeren Hände zu seinen Seiten aus und sagte mit seiner dröhnenden Stimme: „Du hast gesiegt. Du kämpfst sehr gut, junger Krieger."

Bei diesem Lob aus dem Munde eines erfahrenen Kämpfers strahlte es in Leos Augen auf und sagte: „Ich danke dir. Doch ich weiß auch, daß dieser Kampf auch ganz anders hätte ausgehen können, denn du bist einer der stärksten Gegner, gegen die ich je angetreten bin." Mit diesen Worten streckte Leo Tynan die Hand entgegen, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Doch er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als eine Stimme in kaltem Tonfall hinter ihm sagte: „Führe es zuende."  
Blitzschnell richtete Leo sich wieder auf und fuhr herum.

Cliffietime! (böse ist) Ich weiß, daß dieses Kapitel nicht so lang war wie die letzten, doch die Stelle war einfach zu gut, um erst einmal wieder aufzuhören. Doch das nächste Kapitel folgt bald, versprochen! Doch erst möchte ich ein oder auch mehr Reviews bekommen (bettelnd schau).

Wie immer ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an **Mondwolf** für die Treue zu dieser Story! (Schokokeks schenk)

gemini-starlight


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

_Auszug aus dem letzten Kapitel:_

_Doch er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als eine Stimme in kaltem Tonfall hinter ihm sagte: „Führe es zuende." Blitzschnell richtete Leo sich wieder auf und fuhr herum._

Zwei neue Gestalten waren im Eingang der Höhle aufgetaucht. Beide waren sie in ähnliche Gewänder gehüllt wie Tynan, doch sie trugen andere Farben. Die Frau, die gesprochen hatte, war in ein cremiges Weiß gekleidet und der Mann zu ihrer Linken trug Grau – eine Farbe, die ihn fast mit der felsigen Umgebung verschmelzen ließ.

Leo musterte die zwei Neuankömmlinge aufmerksam und kam zu dem Schluß, daß die Frau höhergestellt sein mußte, denn der Mann an ihrer Seite schwieg auch weiterhin. Darum wandte sich Leo der Weißgekleideten zu und sagte: „Ich grüße auch Euch. Was meintet Ihr eben?"

Blaue Augen musterten ihn abschätzend, dann erklang die helle Stimme der Frau erneut, als sie viel formeller als Tynan erwiderte: „Ich erwidere den Gruß. Und ich wiederhole meine Worte – bring es zuende."

Instinktiv faßte Leo seinen Kampfstab fester, als ihm langsam klarwurde, worauf sein Gegenüber hinauswollte. Doch er wollte nicht glauben, was er da zu hören bekam. Deswegen erwiderte er ungläubig: „Ihr verlangt doch nicht etwa von mir, daß ich..." Leo brachte es nicht über sich, weiterzusprechen.

Das übernahm die Frau für ihn, die ihn kalt ansah und dann wieder sprach: „Töte ihn. Er wurde von dir besiegt und hat damit bei seiner Aufgabe versagt. Wenn du in diese Höhle willst, dann tu, was ich gesagt habe." Abwartend blickten die zwei Gestalten Leo an, der kaum fassen konnte, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Instinktiv trat er näher an Tynan heran und stellte sich schützend vor ihn, den Kampfstab noch immer fest umklammernd.

„Niemals werde ich das tun!", rief er empört aus. „Warum sollte ich auch? Tynan hat fair und offen gegen mich gekämpft und hat verloren. Damit habe ich die Bedingung, die er stellte, erfüllt und sehe keinen Anlaß, ihm Schaden zuzufügen."

„Aber er hat versagt", mischte sich nun doch der Begleiter der weißgekleideten Frau in das Gespräch. Er war offensichtlich überrascht von Leos Weigerung. Seine Worte waren jedoch für Leo kein Argument. „Na und? Hat nicht schon jeder von uns einmal verloren? Das ist doch noch lange kein Grund dafür, jemanden zu töten!"

Auf seine Worte hin nickte die Frau dem graugekleideten Mann an ihrer Seite zu und dieser trat raschen Schrittes auf Leo zu. Unwillkürlich spannte Leo sich daraufhin an und wappnete sich für einen weiteren Kampf. Obwohl ihn alle Muskeln schmerzten und er ziemlich müde nach dem anstrengenden Gefecht gegen Tynan war, würde er jedoch trotzdem nicht zulassen, daß man dem Hüter der Höhle Schaden zufügte. Wenn es wirklich nötig war, würde er auch noch gegen den Mann und die Frau um das Leben Tynans kämpfen. Doch soweit sollte es nicht kommen.

Tynan, der sich inzwischen in eine sitzende Stellung aufgerichtet hatte, meldete sich zu Wort. „Matherion, es genügt. Er hat den Test bestanden. Reize ihn nicht weiter, sonst mußt du am Ende wirklich auch noch gegen ihn antreten."

Der Angesprochene verlangsamte seine Schritte und sah Leo verblüfft genauer an. Als er dessen angespannte Haltung sah und bemerkte, wie Leo weiterhin beschützend vor Tynan stehenblieb, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Überraschung. Matherion entging nun auch nicht die Entschlossenheit, die ihm aus Leos grünen Augen entgegenleuchtete. Dies brachte ihn dazu, ganz stehenzubleiben und, an Tynan gewandt, zu sagen: „Er ist wirklich bereit, für dein Leben zu kämpfen. Erstaunlich. Ich wußte gar nicht, daß du so ein einnehmendes Wesen hast, Tynan."

„Wirklich sehr witzig", murmelte der Angesprochene und erhob sich langsam. Dann wandte er sich Leo zu, der das Geschehen mißtrauisch verfolgte. Als Tynan ihm jedoch ein Lächeln schenkte, entspannte sich Leo wieder.

„Die Aufforderung war also als Test gedacht", vergewisserte er sich bei Tynan. Als dieser nickte, wandte Leo sich wieder an die Frau: „Es ist in meinen Augen ziemlich arrogant und verantwortungslos, derart leichtfertig über das Leben einer anderen Person zu verfügen. Was hättet Ihr getan, wenn ich mich nicht geweigert hätte?" Leos Stimme klang zornig, denn es ärgerte ihn, daß die Frau vor ihm ihn dazu hatte bewegen wollen, ein anderes Leben zu nehmen. Auch wenn es nur ein Test gewesen war – mit dem Leben scherzte man nicht. Dazu war es viel zu wertvoll.

Es schien auch seinem Gegenüber klarzuwerden, daß Leo nicht gerade erfreut über ihr Ansinnen gewesen war, denn ihre Züge wurden weicher und auch ihre Stimme klang um Einiges sanfter, als sie nun sagte: „Es tut mir sehr leid, daß ich diese Forderung an dich gestellt habe. Doch es gehörte zu den Prüfungen, die dir auferlegt werden mußten. Wir mußten herausfinden, wieviel das Leben eines Anderen dir bedeutet. Obwohl ich ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet hatte, daß du gleich noch einen Schritt weiter gehen würdest und Tynan vor uns beschützt." Sie lächelte.

„Und was deine zweite Frage betrifft : du hättest Tynan nicht töten können. Ich hätte es nicht zugelassen. Schließlich ist er mein Bruder und ich weiß ihn zu schützen."

„Dein Bruder?" Leo war überrascht und blickte zwischen Tynan und der Frau hin und her, deren Namen er noch nicht kannte.

Wieder lächelte die Frau, was ihr Gesicht um vieles freundlicher erscheinen ließ. „Und Matherion ist mein Mann. Darf auch ich mich dir vorstellen, junger Krieger – mein Name ist Aurylon. Ich bin die Hüterin der Macht der Elemente. Sei willkommen."

Verlegen wurde Leo sich bewußt, daß er sich noch nicht vorgestellt hatte. „Verzeiht meine schlechten Manieren. Ich heiße Leo Alexander Corbett und stamme von der Erde. Ich bin der Rote Galaxy Ranger."

Diese Worte trugen Leo erneut erstaunte Blicke der drei Hüter ein, die sich gleich darauf bedeutungsvoll anschauten. Ein Lächeln flog über Tynans Gesicht, als er zu seiner Schwester sagte: „Ich wußte, er ist ein wahrer Kämpfer. Und wie es scheint, hat er auch schon viel Erfahrung in seinem jungen Leben gesammelt – darin, zu beschützen und zu verteidigen."

Aurylon nickte nur und wandte sich Leo mit neuem Interesse in den grauen Augen zu. „Ein Ranger also", murmelte sie. „Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war Rot stets die Farbe des Anführers, nicht wahr?" Fragend hob sie die Augenbrauen und Leo nickte zustimmend. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es schon immer so war, doch in meinem Team bin ich der Anführer, ja. Und ich weiß noch von zwei weiteren Rangerteams, wo es sich ebenso verhält", beantwortete Leo die Frage.

„Sehr interessant", erwiderte daraufhin Matherion, der sich bis dahin fast die ganze Zeit schweigend im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. „Wie lange bist du schon ein Ranger?", fragte er kurz darauf. Leo lächelte angesichts der Neugier des Mannes und antwortete ihm bereitwillig: „Es sind jetzt insgesamt mehr als 3 Jahre. Wir – meine Freunde und ich – erhielten die Power, als wir mit einer Raumstation von meinem Heimatplaneten, der Erde, ins All aufbrachen, um eine neue Heimat zu suchen. Als wir einen Planeten zum Besiedeln fanden, ließen wir die Power wieder frei – wenn man es so ausdrücken mag", schränkte Leo sinnend ein. „Erst vor kurzem wurde ihre Macht uns erneut zuteil, da ein neues Unheil aufgetaucht ist, das es zu bekämpfen gilt. Und darum bin ich auch hier, denn wir können in unserem Kampf jede Unterstützung gebrauchen, die wir kriegen können."

Tynan, Aurylon und Matherion hatten Leo schweigend gelauscht, als er erzählte. Doch nun blickten sie sich wieder an. Nachdem Tynan Leo noch einmal durchdringend gemustert hatte, wandte er sich an seine Schwester und sagte mit seiner dröhnenden Stimme: „Ich erkläre ihn für würdig. Er hat alle meine Prüfungen bestanden, Schwester. Ich habe keine Einwände, ihm die Macht der Wächter zu überlassen."

„Auch ich bin einverstanden", meldete sich erneut Matherion zu Wort. „Alle Aufgaben, die ich ihm gestellt habe, sind zu vollster Zufriedenheit erfüllt worden. Er ist würdig." Ernst hatte die weißgekleidete Hüterin ihrem Bruder und ihrem Mann zugehört und nickte dann schweigend. Doch als sie sich Leo zuwandte, war noch immer großer Ernst in ihren Augen zu erkennen.

„Tynan und Matherion haben dich anerkannt. Und auch ich bin gewillt, die Macht eines Wächters in deine Hände zu legen, junger Krieger. Viele haben es im Laufe der Jahrhunderte versucht, doch kaum jemandem ist es je geglückt, bis hierher zu gelangen. Und noch wenigeren, den letzten Test zu bestehen und Tynan zu besiegen. Dir jedoch ist es gelungen und ich gratuliere dir." Leos tiefgrüne Augen leuchteten auf und ein erleichtertes Seufzen entrang sich ihm. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft! Mit der Macht eines Wächters ausgestattet, würde er seinen Freunden viel besser helfen können.

Doch als Leo auf Aurylon zutreten wollte, sprach sie Worte, die in mitten im Schritt erstarren ließen. „Und mit der Macht, die dir übertragen wird, wirst du fast unbesiegbar sein. Du wirst niemanden mehr brauchen, denn ein Wächter kann das Böse jederzeit allein in Schach halten."

„Wie meint Ihr das?", fragte Leo nach, denn ihm war der Sinn von Aurylons Worten nicht ganz klar.

Diese hob – anscheinend erstaunt – die Augenbrauen. „Hast du das nicht gewußt? Ein Wächter kämpft stets allein. Die Kreaturen, denen er sich entgegenstellt, sind viel zu stark für andere Kämpfer. Wenn du erst die Wächtermacht besitzt, wirst du ohne jedwede Hilfe siegen können. Die restlichen Rangers deines alten Teams wirst du dann nicht mehr brauchen. Sie würden dich nur behindern."

Aurylon sprach ganz gelassen und diese scheinbare Gleichgültigkeit seinen Freunden gegenüber machte Leo wütend. Zornig entgegnete er der Hüterin: „Ich werde meine Freunde nicht mehr brauchen? Sie wären nur eine Last für mich? Meint Ihr etwa das?"

Leos Ausbruch schien Aurylon zu verblüffen und aufrichtig ratlos zu machen. „Aber ja! Ohne sie wirst du viel besser zurechtkommen. Bedenke doch, über welche Macht du verfügen wirst! Wozu benötigst du sie dann noch?"

Leo zitterte inzwischen am ganzen Körper, so sehr bemühte er sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Aurylon konnte nicht wissen, was sie da so leichtfertig und ruhig dahinsagte – doch ihre Unwissenheit in Bezug auf die Kraft, die Leo aus der Anwesenheit seiner Freunde und seines Bruders bezog, machte es für Leo trotzdem nicht leichter, seinen Zorn zu zügeln. Er schloß die Augen und atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Nachdem Leo seine Gefühle wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle wußte, öffnete er seine Augen wieder und sah, daß ihn Aurylon verblüfft musterte. Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn angesichts seiner ihr anscheinend seltsam anmutenden Reaktion.

Leo richtete eine Frage an sie, von deren Antwort er seine weitere Entscheidung abhängig machte: „Ist es unbedingt nötig, daß ich allein kämpfe, wenn ich ein Wächter bin?" Aurylon nickte und antwortete ihm: „Ja, so ist es. Wenn du ein Wächter werden willst, mußt du deine Freunde zurücklassen. So steht es geschrieben."

„Dann will ich diese Macht nicht." Leos Stimme hatte einen endgültigen und entschlossenen Tonfall, als er diese wenigen Worte sprach.

„Wie bitte?" Diese Reaktion hatten offenbar weder Tynan, Matherion – aber vor allen Dingen Aurylon nicht – erwartet. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie Leo an und rief: „Aber wieso denn nicht! Nachdem du alle unsere Prüfungen bestanden, so viele Hindernisse überwunden hast! Nur, weil du deine Freunde zurücklassen müßtest?"

„Genau so ist es", erklärte Leo. Er war nun wieder vollkommen ruhig – nun, da er seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. „Es klingt vielleicht seltsam für Euch, aber wenn ich vor die Wahl gestellt werde zwischen ihnen und der Macht eines Wächters, wähle ich immer meine Freunde. Ich gebe zu, ich habe mich gefreut, mich der heiligen Macht der Wächter würdig erwiesen zu haben – aber dieses Opfer wäre mir zu jeder Zeit zu groß."

Leo blickte Aurylon lächelnd an und fuhr fort, während seine Augen in einem inneren Licht zu leuchten begannen: „Ihr sagtet, meine Freunde würden mich behindern und ich würde sie dank der Wächtermacht nicht mehr brauchen. Da irrt Ihr gewaltig, denn Ihr müßt wissen, daß sie es sind, die mir Kraft verleihen. Jeder von ihnen unterstützt mich auf seine Weise : Damon durch seine unerschütterliche Fröhlichkeit, die er auch in den schlimmsten und aussichtslosesten Situationen nie verliert. Maya durch ihre Freundlichkeit und Sanftheit, welche sie jedem Lebewesen um sich herum entgegenbringt. Kai macht mich zwar manchmal verrückt mit seinen Regeln und Vorschriften, doch er ist mein bester Freund und ich kann mich jederzeit darauf verlassen, daß er für uns da ist. Kais Strategien haben uns noch über jedes Monster siegen lassen."

„Und Kendrix", ein verträumtes Lächeln schlich sich in Leos Mundwinkel, als er an seine Freundin dachte. „Ich weiß, daß Kendrix mich liebt und das gibt mir mehr Kraft als alles andere. Sie zu verlassen, würde ich niemals fertigbringen. Und selbst würde ich es in Betracht ziehen – meinen Bruder zurückzulassen, kommt gar nicht in Frage. Mike war sein Leben lang für mich da und hat mich beschützt. Ihm ein wenig für seine Liebe zu danken – und sei es auch nur dadurch, daß ich bei ihm bin, werde ich nicht aufgeben. Denn ohne Mike, Kendrix und meine anderen Freunde wäre ich heute nicht hier. Sie waren immer für mich da, haben mich unterstützt, gefördert – mich geliebt trotzt der Fehler, die ich gemacht habe. Ich weiß nicht, was ohne sie aus mir geworden wäre."

Leo sah sein Gegenüber an und sagte: „Ihr müßt verstehen, diese fünf Personen sind meine Familie und ich liebe sie mehr als alles Andere auf der Welt. Und auch Ryan und Carter sowie Dana, Joel, Chad und Kelsey sind mir in den letzten Tagen sehr ans Herz gewachsen – sie sind echte Freunde geworden. Niemals werde ich sie freiwillig im Stich lassen – für keine noch so große Power.  
Ohne die Macht, die ich hier zu erlangen versuchte, wird es sehr wahrscheinlich ziemlich schwer für uns werden. Doch gemeinsam haben wir immer einen Weg gefunden und daran wird sich auch jetzt nichts ändern. Wir werden nicht aufgeben, das kann ich Euch versprechen."

Nach diesen Worten senkte sich Stille über das Plateau. Leo verneigte sich leicht vor den drei Hütern, die ihn noch immer leicht sprachlos anschauten und wandte sich zum Gehen. Er fühlte sich nicht enttäuscht – nun ja, ein klein wenig schon. Aber nicht, weil er die Power unbedingt hatte erlangen wollen. Sie wäre bestimmt nützlich gewesen bei den Kämpfen, die ihnen bevorstanden. Doch Leo war sich sicher, daß seine Freunde und er auch ohne sie gemeinsam alle Probleme bewältigen konnten. Und wenn sie noch weitere Unterstützung brauchten, so gab es viele Freunde, die ihnen sicher gern behilflich sein würden.

Leo hoffte, daß Jolran nicht enttäuscht sein würde, denn ihm war durchaus bewußt, daß der Magier ihn auf diese Reise geschickt hatte, da er sich große Hoffnungen machte, ihm würde es gelingen, die Wächtermacht zu bekommen. Mike und die Anderen würden ihn verstehen, davon war Leo überzeugt.

Und es war keineswegs umsonst gewesen, daß er hier auf Antares gewesen war. Auf jeden Fall war es eine Erfahrung gewesen, die Leo nicht vergessen würde. Und er hatte hier neue Freunde gefunden, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Das Eichhörnchen im Wald war mit der Zeit zutraulich geworden. Und der junge Löwe, dem er hatte beistehen können...Leo seufzte leise, als er an das Jungtier dachte. Der Abschied von ihm stimmte ihn doch trauriger, als er zugeben wollte.

Doch nun lenkte Leo seine Gedanken in praktischere Bahnen. Er wußte nicht genau, wie er Antares verlassen und nach Mariner Bay zurückkehren konnte, doch er würde einen Weg finden. Am besten, überlegte Leo, versuchte er, sich wieder mit Jolran in Verbindung zu setzen. Der Magier konnte ihn gewiß zurückholen oder wußte sonst einen Weg, wie er zurück zu seinen Freunden gelangen konnte.

Leo hatte schon fast den Rand des Plateaus erreicht, als Aurylons Stimme erschallte, die ihm nachrief: „Warte doch!"

Leo blieb stehen und drehte sich zu der Hüterin um. „Ihr könnt mich nicht davon überzeugen, meine Meinung zu ändern", sagte er mit bestimmtem Tonfall.

Die Hüterin der Elemente lächelte und Leo bemerkte, daß sie auf einmal viel fröhlicher wirkte. Ihr Lächeln war warmherzig und gütig. „Das habe ich auch gar nicht vor, mein junger Freund. Vielmehr gratuliere ich dir zu deiner weisen Entscheidung. Du mußt wissen, daß zwar bis eben schon die Prüfungen von Matherion und Tynan abgeschlossen waren, doch nicht die meinen. Als Hüterin des Inneren Kreises bin ich für den Schutz der Macht der Elemente zuständig. Und daher sind es meine Aufgaben, welche am schwierigsten zu lösen sind. Vor allem, da sie nicht offensichtlich sind wie die Hindernisse meines Bruders. Um Tynans Prüfungen bestehen zu können, brauchtest du Mut, gute Kampftechniken und die Bereitschaft zu einem fairen Kampf. Doch ich testete deine inneren Werte, wenn du es so nennen willst."

Leo drehte sich ein wenig der Kopf doch dann verstand er. „Es war noch ein Test, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", antwortete die Hüterin zustimmend. „Und ich schwöre dir, es war der letzte, denn jetzt kann auch ich ohne Vorbehalte sagen : Du bist würdig."

Leo hob abwartend die Augenbrauen und sah Aurylon schweigend an. Er war noch ein wenig mißtrauisch, doch die Hüterin erkannte seine Vorsicht und erklärte ihm: „Ich war wie gesagt dafür zuständig, deine inneren Werte zu testen. Dazu gehörte es, dich vor die Wahl zu stellen zwischen der Macht auf der einen Seite und Freundschaft und Liebe auf der anderen. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, daß du derart konsequent entscheiden würdest. Jedenfalls glaubte ich, du würdest länger dafür benötigen – dir vielleicht Bedenkzeit ausbitten. Doch anscheinend war diese Wahl für dich gar keine, denn du warst bereit, für deine Freunde auf mehr Macht zu verzichten. Und das bewies mir die Ehrlichkeit deines Charakters, denn Liebe, Treue und Loyalität zu Freunden und Familie sind die Grundpfeiler für das Wesen eines aufrichtigen und guten Menschen."

Jetzt trat Matherion auf Leo zu und begann mit seiner dunklen Stimme zu sprechen.

„Wir haben dich seit deiner Ankunft hier auf Antares beobachtet und auf vielerlei Art und Weise getestet. Alles, was du erlebtest, war dazu gedacht, herauszufinden, ob du die richtigen Eigenschaften für einen Wächter aufweist."

„Ihr habt mich die ganze Zeit über beobachtet?", brachte Leo erstaunt hervor.

„Ja, ganz genau", stimmte Matherion ihm zu.

Doch es war Tynan, der sich nun ebenfalls in das Gespräch einmischte. „Als erstes testete ich deine Ausdauer und deine Fähigkeit, allein und auf dich gestellt zu überleben. Darum landetest du in einer Wüste, ohne Wasser und Nahrung. Doch du hast dich entschlossen aufgemacht und durchgehalten, bis du den Wald der Martigans erreicht hattest."  
„Martigans?", fragte Leo verständnislos.

„Das sind kleine scheue Wesen mit buschigem Schwanz, die auf den Bäumen leben. Du hast einen von ihnen kennengelernt", erläuterte Tynan.

„Das Eichhörnchen?", meinte Leo.

„Heißen sie bei euch so?", fragte Matherion neugierig. Leo nickte zustimmend.

„Ja, auf meinem Heimatplaneten gibt es ähnliche Wesen. Nur sind sie bei uns wesentlich kleiner, nur etwa so groß." Leo zeigte die Maße mit seinen Händen an. Matherion nickte lächelnd. „Doch ansonsten sind sie den hiesigen Geschöpfen sehr ähnlich, wie auch einige der Früchte, die mein kleiner Freund mir schenkte", fuhr Leo fort.

Nun blitzte die Neugier auch aus Tynans und Aurylons Augen, als sie sich gespannt vorbeugten. Leo lächelte angesichts ihres Verhaltens. Verschwunden waren ihre Förmlichkeit und Reserviertheit.

„Zum Beispiel die Frucht, die es mir brachte – auf den ersten Blick sah sie aus wie eine Frucht, die man bei mir Zuhause eine Pflaume nennt. Doch schmecken tat sie vielmehr wie eine Birne. Ich muß zugeben, das hat mich ganz schön verwirrt – aber man sucht vermutlich immer nach etwas, was einen an die Heimat erinnert."

„Da hast du recht, junger Freund." Tynan blickte ihn aus klugen Augen an und lächelte schließlich. Dann wandte er sich an Matherion, der an seiner Seite stand und sagte zu diesem: „Daß ein Martigo derart rasch so zutraulich wird, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, daß du je einen von ihnen dazu gebracht hättest, sich auf deiner Schulter durch den Wald tragen zu lassen. Oder?", neckte der Hüne seinen graugekleideten Freund.

An diesem schien der gutmütige Spott jedoch abzuprallen. Er sah Tynan nur unter hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und sagte dann, an Leo gewandt: „Tynan hat schon recht, das muß ich zugeben. Du hast eine Ausstrahlung, die auf Tiere sehr anziehend zu wirken scheint. Deine Achtung vor der Natur und auch vor Wesen, die schwächer sind als du – wie jener Martigo im Wald – bringen dir meinen Respekt ein. Güte und Freundlichkeit sind niemals verkehrt und auch kleinere, schwächere Lebensformen haben ihre Bestimmung, die es zu achten gilt. Du hast die Hilfe des Martigo im Wald akzeptiert und ihm auch für seine Gaben – die Früchte – gedankt. Das war ehrenwert von dir.

Aber am meisten hat mich beeindruckt, daß du ihn, obwohl du nicht allein weitergehen wolltest, nicht dazu gezwungen hast, dich aus dem Wald, der sein Zuhause ist, hinaus weiter zu begleiten. Du hast vielmehr seine Bedürfnisse über deinen Wunsch nach Gesellschaft gestellt. Das war die wahre Prüfung, die ich dir dort stellte. Und du hast sie bestanden." Matherion lächelte und wirkte auf Leo sehr erfahren und weise, obwohl er nicht sehr viel älter als ein Mann in mittleren Jahren erschien.

Leo erinnerte sich an ein Erlebnis, welches inzwischen viele Jahre zurücklag. Damals war er noch ziemlich klein gewesen, doch er konnte sich daran noch so deutlich erinnern, als wäre es gestern gewesen, so sehr hatte ihn die Handlungsweise seines Vaters damals beeindruckt. In ihrer Nachbarschaft war zu jener Zeit ein älterer Mann eingezogen, der zu allen recht unfreundlich und mürrisch war. Nach einigen Zusammenstößen mit seinen Nachbarn gingen diese ihm aus dem Wege – doch nicht Leos Dad. Vielmehr versuchte dieser immer wieder, mit dem Mann gute Bekanntschaft zu schließen, obwohl seine Versuche nicht auf sehr viel Gegenliebe stießen. Leo hatte seinen Vater damals dabei beobachtet und ärgerte sich darüber, wie unfreundlich der Mann mit seinem Dad umging. Also fragte er seinen Vater, warum er sich die Mühe machte, immer wieder auf ihren neuen Nachbarn zuzugehen und ihm die Hand anzubieten, wenn dieser sie doch jedes Mal zurückwies.

Da sagte Stephen Corbett Worte zu seinem jüngeren Sohn, die dieser niemals vergessen würde und die er von da an stets beherzigt hatte. Es waren weise Worte gewesen, die Leo noch heute in seinem Herzen mit sich trug und auch anderen auf unauffällige Weise näherzubringen versuchte.

Leo hob den Kopf und sah Matherion in die sturmgrauen Augen, als er antwortete: „Ich versuche nur, den Worten meines Vaters zu folgen. Er hat einst zu mir gesagt: ‚_Behandle andere Menschen immer so, wie auch du behandelt werden möchtest. Wenn du freundlich zu ihnen bist, ihnen Respekt und Achtung entgegenbringst und ihnen in der Not deine Hilfe anbietest, werden sie vielleicht auch mit anderen Leuten, denen sie begegnen, auf die gleiche Art und Weise umgehen können. Und vielleicht wird dann auch für dich einmal jemand etwas tun, wenn du Hilfe brauchst.' _

Leo versuchte zu erklären: „Ich versuche immer, nach dieser Art zu leben. Es ist nicht immer leicht, denn manche Wesen, denen meine Freunde und ich begegnet sind, konnte man noch so viel Freundlichkeit entgegenbringen – sie lehnten uns trotzdem ab. Aber ich habe auch sehr positive Erfahrungen gesammelt und kann die Worte meines Vaters heute nur bestätigen – wenn man den Wesen, die man trifft, freundlich begegnet, sind sie auch oft eher gewillt, dir gegenüber ebenso aufgeschlossen zu sein."

Leo verstummte und lächelte, als er an den Erfolg seines Dads dachte, den dieser durch seine Hartnäckigkeit erlebt hatte – ihr Nachbar hatte sich nach einer Weile als eigentlich sehr umgänglicher Mensch entpuppt, der nur eine sehr traurige Erfahrung gemacht hatte. Stephen Corbett hatte es schließlich durch seine unermüdlichen Versuche geschafft, daß er und ihr Nachbar Freunde wurden und der Mann von diesem Tag an ein oft und gern gesehener Gast im Haus der Corbetts wurde. Auch Leo und sein Bruder Mike hatten viel von dem Mann lernen können, der vor seinem Ruhestand Wissenschaftler gewesen und viel in der Welt herumgekommen war. Er hatte den Brüdern viele wunderbare Geschichten erzählt und ihr Interesse für fremde Kulturen und Länder geweckt.

Matherion blickte Leo schweigend an, dann trat er näher auf ihn zu und meinte, indem er Leo die Hand auf die Schulter legte: „Dein Vater sprach wirklich weise Worte. Ich finde es sehr bemerkenswert, daß du sie dir derart zu Herzen genommen hast. Dein Verhalten zeigt mir, daß du ihre Bedeutung verstanden hast." Hier hellte sich Matherions ernstes Gesicht wieder auf, als er hinzufügte: „Doch du hast seine Worte erweitert, nicht wahr, mein junger Freund? Du beziehst auch andere Lebensformen in die Definition mit ein – wie den kleinen Martigo. Oder den Chyruuk."

Leo blickte erstaunt auf und runzelte die Stirn, als der Hüter geendet hatte. Das letzte Wort kannte er nicht, darum blickte er Matherion etwas hilflos an. Doch dann ging Leo auf einmal ein Licht auf. „Der Löwe! Meint Ihr ihn, wenn Ihr von einem – wie habt Ihr es genannt?"

„Ein Chyruuk", mischte sich Tynan erneut in das Gespräch, als er, begleitet von seiner Schwester, näher an Leo und Matherion herantrat. „Du kannst ihn aber auch ruhig weiterhin einen Löwen nennen, denn auch unter dieser Bezeichnung ist ihre Rasse bekannt – als die Antares-Löwen. Sie kommen nicht wirklich von hier, doch es ist schon so lange Zeit her, daß sie hierherkamen, daß niemand mehr weiß, woher die Chyruuk ursprünglich stammten. Sie sind außerdem eine sehr intelligente Rasse, mußt du wissen. Und sehr sozial veranlagt. Chyruuk passen sehr gut auf ihre Familien auf. Anderen Wesen gegenüber sind sie jedoch zurückhaltend und mißtrauisch."

Tynan sah Leo nachdenklich an, dann fuhr er fort, zu erklären. „Dein junger Freund hatte Glück, daß er seinen Entdeckungsdrang nicht schmerzhafter bezahlen mußte, denn die Kreaturen, welche du verjagt hast, sind ziemlich gefährlich. Sie heißen Rycoons und jagen auf heimtückische Weise – und immer nur einzelne Geschöpfe, die sich gegen sie nicht zur Wehr setzen können. An größere Wesen wagen sie sich nicht heran, da sie im Grunde furchtbar feige sind. Doch verletzte oder kranke Geschöpfe sind vor ihnen kaum sicher. Der junge Chyruuk hätte wahrscheinlich letztendlich mit seinem Leben für seine Neugier bezahlt. Wärest du nicht gekommen."

Leo blickte sinnend vor sich hin, dann hob er den Kopf und sah Tynan an. „Ich stelle fest, daß es anscheinend hier doch nicht so anders zugeht als auf meinem Heimatplaneten. Auf der Erde gibt es auch für diese Rycoons ein Gegenstück – wir nennen sie Hyänen. Es sind Kreaturen, die wie hier in der Steppe leben und sich vom Unglück anderer ernähren."

Tynan hatte Leo aufmerksam zugehört und reagierte zustimmend.

„Ja, es gibt überall Wesen, welche ihren Vorteil daraus ziehen, daß es einem anderen Geschöpf schlecht ergeht. Doch dies ist Teil der Natur und wir müssen uns zwar nicht damit abfinden", lächelte Tynan Leo beruhigend an, als er sah, daß dieser dagegen aufbegehren wollte, „aber akzeptieren muß man es. Denn damit hast du den Angriffspunkt, um etwas zu verändern und zu bewegen. Gäbe es nichts, was schlecht wäre – dann bräuchte niemand zu kämpfen. Und", fügte der hünenhafte Wächter hinzu, „es bestände nicht die Notwendigkeit, die Macht der Wächter wieder zu erwecken."

Leo blickte den Riesen vor ihm an und nahm die leise Belehrung widerspruchslos hin. Er wußte um die um ein Vieles größere Erfahrung des Hüters und akzeptierte, daß dieser ihm etwas klarzumachen versuchte. Leo war bereit, von Anderen zu lernen – und hier hatte er sehr kluge Leute vor sich, das spürte er mit jeder Minute stärker. Ihre Weisheit klang in den Worten mit, die sie sprachen – doch auch ihr ganzes Verhalten drückte die Erfahrung aus, welche sie im Laufe langer Jahre gesammelt hatten. Und sie versuchten, ihre Erkenntnisse mit ihm zu teilen, also lauschte Leo aufmerksam mit seinem Verstand, um zu begreifen, was sie ihm klarzumachen versuchten. Doch sein Herz und Gefühl nahmen auf, was mit Worten nicht auszudrücken war.

Jetzt trat Aurylon wieder ein wenig auf Leo zu und lenkte damit seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Was du für das Jungtier getan hast, war sehr mutig. Doch in gewisser Weise könnte man deine Handlungsweise auch als leichtsinnig betrachten. Denn es bestand die große Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß du im Kampf gegen die Rycoons – oder spätestens durch die Familie des Löwen – verletzt oder vielleicht sogar getötet werden würdest. Hast du nicht daran gedacht, was das für deine Freunde und den euch bevorstehenden Kampf bedeutet hätte?" Die Stimme der Hüterin klang ernst und auch ein wenig tadelnd. Doch Leo wich keinen Zentimeter.

„Ich gebe zu, ich habe nicht über eventuelle Konsequenzen nachgedacht. Das ist einer meiner Fehler, auf den Kai – mein bester Freund – mich auch schon oft hingewiesen hat. Ich versuche, weniger impulsiv zu sein – doch es gelingt mir nicht so gut." Leo lächelte reuevoll. Doch dann schlich sich ein entschlossener Ausdruck in seine grünen Augen, und als er fortfuhr, klang seine Stimme fest.

„Aber ich bin überzeugt davon, daß Ihr nicht anders gehandelt hättet, wäret Ihr an meiner Stelle gewesen. Er klang so verzweifelt..." Leo schauerte unwillkürlich zusammen, als er in Gedanken noch einmal den Hilferuf des jungen Löwen hörte. Seine Augen blickten, als sähe Leo etwas, was den drei Hütern verborgen blieb. Dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder Aurylon zu und erklärte: „Ich spürte, daß dort jemand um Beistand flehte...wie hätte ich mich dem verschließen können? Man hat mich hierher geschickt, damit ich um die Unterstützung einer großen Macht ersuche – welche dazu eingesetzt werden soll, Schwächeren zu helfen. Und wie könnte ich das guten Gewissens von mir behaupten, wenn ich nicht einmal einem Hilferuf Folge leiste?"

Matherion hob fragend die Augenbrauen und sagte mit leisem Zweifel in der Stimme: „Du sagst, ein Antares-Löwe sei schwächer als ein Rycoon? Die Chyruuk sind sehr mächtige und unabhängige Wesen."

Leo blickte ihn an und erwiderte: „Ich habe auch nichts Gegenteiliges behauptet. Doch gegen sieben Gegner kann man noch so mächtig sein, am Ende werden sie gewinnen. Und mein großer Freund war zudem noch verletzt, was seine Bewegungs- und Reaktionsfähigkeit ziemlich einschränkte." Daraufhin lächelte Matherion und gab sich geschlagen, denn Leos klugen Worten hatte er nichts entgegenzusetzen.

Aurylon hatte dem Dialog schweigend gelauscht, doch nun meldete sie sich erneut zu Wort. „Wie wir dir gesagt haben – jeder von uns stellte dir verschiedene Aufgaben auf deinem Weg zu dieser heiligen Höhle. Mein Bruder war dafür zuständig, deinen Kampfeswillen und deine Techniken zu überprüfen. Darum schickte er dir die Gruppe von Tarnens entgegen, damit er erkennen konnte, ob du dich gegen einen zahlenmäßig überlegenen Gegner durchsetzen kannst."

Leo fragte: „Tarnens? Ihr meint das Überfallkommando in der Nähe des zweiten Waldes, den ich passierte?"

Tynan nickte zustimmend und brummte mit seiner gewaltigen Stimme: „Du hast dich diesem Test gestellt, was nicht jeder Kämpfer getan hätte. Denn Fünf gegen Einen ist nicht gerade fair, das gebe ich zu." Es klang ein wenig entschuldigend, darum beeilte sich Leo, den Hünen zu beruhigen.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm gewesen. Meine Freunde und ich mußten schon öfter gegen zahlenmäßig überlegene Gegner antreten. Wir haben darin langsam schon richtig Übung. Doch damit will ich nicht sagen", schob Leo ehrlich ein, „daß ich in jenem Augenblick nicht gern einen oder zwei – oder auch alle – meiner Freunde als Unterstützung bei mir gehabt hätte. Diese Tarnens, wie Ihr sie nennt, waren sehr seltsame Kreaturen."

„Jedenfalls hast du großen Mut bewiesen, als du allein und ohne eine Waffe gegen sie angetreten bist. Deine Kampftechniken – die ich ja ebenfalls noch zu spüren bekam – sind exzellent", fügte Tynan hinzu und sah das dankbare Aufleuchten in den warmen, tiefgrünen Augen des jungen Kriegers.

Leo neigte dankend den Kopf und sagte: „Vieles habe ich von meinem Bruder gelernt. Er ist ein großartiger Kämpfer und hat mir von dem, was er von seinem Sensei lernte, immer wieder Vieles beigebracht."

Tynan bekam durch die Worte von Leo den letzten Beweis, das seine Meinung über diesen richtig war. Leo war nicht nur ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer, sondern auch ein sehr ehrlicher Mensch. Daß er nicht für sich in Anspruch nahm, die Techniken, die er beherrschte, sich allein angeeignet zu haben, erhöhte den Respekt, den der Torhüter für Leo empfand. Darum klang seine dröhnende Stimme auch sehr freundlich und milde, als er nun sagte: „Du hast Ausdauer, Mut, Kraft sowie eine scharfe Beobachtungsgabe und Anpassungsfähigkeit im Kampf bewiesen. Ich gestatte dir in meiner Eigenschaft als Hüter des Eingangs zur Höhle den Eintritt."

Leo wollte Tynan für seine Worte danken, doch Matherion ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. Der graugekleidete Hüter trat vor, während Tynan sich in den Hintergrund zu seiner Schwester gesellte.

Dann sprach Matherion: „Meine Prüfungen lagen auf anderen Gebieten als die von Tynan. Bei ihnen hast du Respekt vor dem Leben und schwächeren Geschöpfen bewiesen sowie Güte, Freundlichkeit und Wärme, die aus dem Herzen kommt. Deine Standfestigkeit in Bezug auf den Wert, den ein einzelnes Leben für dich hat sowie die Gnade, die du Tynan gegenüber walten ließest – das alles hat auch mich davon überzeugt, daß du würdig bist, die Höhle zu betreten. Ich gestatte es dir als Hüter der heiligen Höhle."

Damit trat Matherion wieder zurück, nicht jedoch, ohne Leo noch ein warmes Lächeln zuzuwerfen, daß seine Züge erhellte. Leo erwiderte das Lächeln dankbar und ohne Zurückhaltung. Es machte ihn ein wenig verlegen, daß die zwei älteren Männer sich so lobend über ihn äußerten, doch er nahm ihre Worte dankbar in sich auf.

Nun war nur noch Aurylon übrig und diese hatte einen gütigen Ausdruck im Gesicht, als sich Leo nun ihr zuwandte, denn er wußte, daß sie nun an der Reihe war, ihr Urteil über ihn abzugeben. Aurylons helle Stimme klang kräftig, doch freundlich, als sie begann. „Wie schon gesagt, junger Krieger, meine Aufgaben waren die schwierigsten von allen. Denn auch wenn du ein großer Krieger gewesen wärest, hätte das noch keinen Ausdruck darüber gegeben, ob du auch ein guter Mensch bist. Dies zu testen, oblag meiner Zuständigkeit. Ich möchte mich nochmals dafür entschuldigen, daß ich dich so sehr erzürnen mußte, doch es war nötig. Mit deiner Weigerung, meinem Bruder ein Leid zuzufügen, hast du Charakterstärke bewiesen, mit Prinzipien, die für dich wichtig sind und die du auch im Angesicht großer Macht nicht aufgegeben hast.  
Doch am deutlichsten wurde dein aufrichtiges, freundliches Wesen anhand deiner Loyalität zu deinen Freunden. Die Treue und Liebe zu ihnen, die Warmherzigkeit, mit denen du von ihnen gesprochen hast sowie dein Eingeständnis, sie zu brauchen – sich auf sie zu stützen... Das alles und deine Bereitschaft, von ihnen und anderen Geschöpfen zu lernen, hat auch mich überzeugt. Mein Urteil unterscheidet sich nicht von dem Matherions oder Tynans. Ich schließe mich ihnen an und spreche in meiner Position als Hüterin der Elemente : du darfst die heilige Höhle betreten und die Macht der Wächter empfangen. Ich gestatte es."

Damit trat Aurylon lächelnd auf Leo zu und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich. Auch ihr Bruder und ihr Mann gesellten sich zu den Beiden und klopften Leo anerkennend auf die Schulter. Leo strahlte sie alle dankbar an. Er fühlte sich unglaublich erleichtert, daß es ihm gelungen war. Nun würden sie bestimmt größere Chancen haben in den bevorstehenden Kämpfen. Leo schwor sich im Stillen, dafür zu sorgen, daß kein Unschuldiger leiden sollte, würde er es verhindern können. Instinktiv umfaßte er sein silbernes Amulett, welches wenig später rotschimmernd aufleuchtete.

Wenn Mike schon nicht hier sein konnte, um diesen Augenblick mit ihm gemeinsam zu genießen, dann wollte Leo ihm wenigstens seine Freude nicht verhehlen. Vielleicht wußte Mike so, daß es ihm gelungen war, seine Suche erfolgreich zu beenden, denn Leo war überzeugt davon, daß sein älterer Bruder auch über diese weite Entfernung seine Gefühle würde spüren können. Sekunden später bildete sich eine blauleuchtende Aura um Leos Medaillon und dieser lächelte. Jetzt wußte er ganz sicher, daß Mike erfahren hatte, was geschehen war. Und sein Bruder freute sich mit ihm, das fühlte Leo durch die Verbindung, welche die zwei Corbett-Brüder teilten.

Matherion berührte Leo sacht am Arm, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Als dieser aufblickte, deutete der Hüter auf den Eingang zu heiligen Höhle und sagte: „Laß uns jetzt hineingehen, mein Freund. Aurylon erwartet uns im Inneren." Erst in diesem Moment bemerkte Leo, daß die weißgekleidete Hüterin nicht mehr bei ihnen stand, sondern wohl zurück in die Höhle gegangen war, wie die Worte ihres Mannes bezeugten. Tynan dagegen wartete am Höhleneingang und lächelte Leo entgegen. Leo nickte Matherion zu und gemeinsam schritten die Zwei dem Eingang entgegen, wo Tynan sich ihnen anschloß und sie alle gemeinsam immer weiter ins Innere der Höhle vordrangen.

Als Leo in der Höhle verschwand, begleitet von den Wächtern, trübte sich plötzlich Jolrans magischer Schild und die versammelten Freunde konnten nicht mehr erkennen, was mit Leo geschah. Carter fuhr auf und seine Freunde reagierten ganz ähnlich. Ihre Nerven waren so angespannt gewesen durch die vielen Prüfungen, die ihr Freund hatte bestehen müssen, daß es sie ganz unerwartet traf, daß er plötzlich aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

„Was ist passiert, Jolran? Warum können wir Leo auf einmal nicht mehr sehen?", rief Damon aufgeregt aus.

„Ist ihm etwas zugestoßen?", fügte Kelsey angstvoll hinzu.

Bevor Jolran antworten konnte, erklang Mikes Stimme. Er war zwar nicht in der Lage, Damons Frage zu beantworten, doch Kelsey konnte er beruhigen. „Leo geht es gut, daß kann ich spüren. Macht euch keine Sorgen, mit ihm ist alles in Ordnung." Mikes Hand lag noch immer an seinem silbernen Medaillon, welches seinen beruhigenden Schein aus blauem Licht versandte. Die Freunde atmeten auf und sanken wieder in ihre Sessel zurück, aus denen sie sich überrascht erhoben hatten.

„Aber warum sehen wir ihn nicht mehr?", fragte Ryan dennoch besorgt.

Darauf antwortete ihm jetzt Jolran.

„Ängstigt euch nicht, meine jungen Freunde. Wie Mike schon sagte", wies Jolran mit einem Kopfnicken auf Leos älteren Bruder, „ist Leo nichts passiert. Er hat alle Prüfungen bestanden, welche die Hüter der Höhle ihm auferlegten. Er ist für würdig befunden worden und wird nun in den Schrein geführt. Dieser Ort ist jedoch geheim und wird nur denen zugänglich gemacht, die seine Macht erhalten. Wir werden nichts mehr zu sehen bekommen, bis unser junger Freund zu uns zurückkehrt."

Jolran verstummte und blickte die elf Rangers an. Diese schienen erleichtert durch seine Worte, doch etwas hatte Kais Aufmerksamkeit erregt. „Ihr sagtet, bis Leo zurückkehrt, werden wir nichts mehr erkennen können. Aber müßte Leo nicht zu Euch Kontakt aufnehmen, damit ihr ihn hierher zurückholt?"

Dies war den anderen Rangers bis dahin nicht eingefallen, doch nun blickten zwölf Augenpaare Jolran fragend an, denn auch Captain Mitchell war neugierig, wie Leo auf anderem Wege zurückkommen sollte. „Nein, das braucht er jetzt nicht mehr. Wenn er die Macht eines Wächters besitzt, wird es ihm möglich sein, allein zurückzufinden. Anhand der gefühlsmäßigen Bindungen, die er mit euch besitzt – sie werden ihn direkt zu euch führen."

Jolran sah die verblüfften Freunde an und fügte noch erklärend hinzu: „Meine Macht ist stark, doch die Kräfte eines Wächters gehen darüber hinaus. Und die Macht von Liebe und Freundschaft ist unerreichbar – stärker als jede andere Kraft im gesamten Universum. Macht euch also keine Gedanken, daß Leo nicht hierher zurückkehren kann. Er wird kommen – und zwar schon bald."

Jolran lächelte aufmunternd und die Stimmung der Versammelten hob sich beträchtlich.

Erst jetzt schienen sie zu erkennen, daß Leo sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Er bekam die Macht eines Wächters.

Damon warf sich in seinen Sessel zurück und jubelte. „Das ist so toll! Wahnsinn! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, daß Leo endlich zurückkehrt!" Seine ungestüme Begeisterung trug ihm ein mildes Lächeln von Captain Mitchell ein, doch auch Damons Freunde hielten mit ihrer Freude und Erleichterung nicht hinterm Berg. Kendrix und Maya lagen sich in den Armen; Glück strahlte von ihnen aus wie pures Licht. Auch Kai und Mike wirkten, als sei eine riesige Last von ihren Schultern genommen worden. Die Beiden taten es nicht laut kund wie Damon, doch sie waren mindestens ebenso glücklich wegen der guten Neuigkeiten und gespannt auf Leo wie dieser.

Und auch die Lightspeed Rangers waren sehr froh über die Nachrichten. Obwohl sie Leo noch nicht so lange kannten wie die anderen Galaxy Rangers – von Mike einmal ganz zu schweigen – hatte er dennoch ihr Herz berührt. Er war ihnen wichtig geworden, sehr wichtig sogar. Sein Erfolg bei der Suche nach der Kraft der Wächter erfüllte sie mit großer Freude und Erwartung. Sie konnten sich kaum vorstellen, wie sie die Zeit bis zu seiner Rückkehr überstehen würden, so voller Spannung waren sie.

Doch sie würden genug Beschäftigung erhalten, dafür würde schon von ihren Gegnern gesorgt werden.  
Noch war es ruhig, doch die Gefahr nicht mehr weit.

Und dann...

Wenige Minuten, nachdem Leo von Jolrans magischem Bildschirm verschwunden war, ertönte auf einmal der Alarm in der Mariner Bay Basis. Die Rangers sprangen erschrocken von ihren Plätzen auf und auch der Captain war schon auf dem Weg in den Kontrollraum, um herauszufinden, was den Alarm ausgelöst hatte.

Ursache des Aufruhrs war ein Monster, von Diabolico gesandt, um die Lightspeed Rangers zu vernichten, sollten sie versuchen, das Geschöpf des Bösen aufzuhalten. Das Monster, welches sich den im Kontrollraum anwesenden Personen – zu denen sich inzwischen die Lightspeed sowie auch die Galaxy Rangers hinzugesellt hatten – präsentierte, entpuppte sich als insektoides Wesen mit mehreren Armen, die mit den verschiedensten Waffen bestückt waren.

„Müssen es denn wirklich immer Insekten sein?", stöhnte Dana halb verzweifelt.

„Ich weiß, daß du keine Insekten magst, Schwesterchen", meinte Ryan, indem er ihr zum Trost einen Arm um die Schulter legte, „aber dieses Monster zerstört alles, was ihm in die Quere kommt. Wir müssen es aufhalten, bevor es in die Innenstadt gelangt!" Dana warf ihrem Bruder einen halb dankbaren, halb gequälten Blick zu, doch dann nickte sie und richtete sich kerzengerade auf.

„Ich schaffe das schon, keine Sorge", nickte sie ihren Freunden zu, die sie besorgt musterten, da sie ebenso wie Ryan von ihrer Abneigung gegen alle Arten von Insekten wußten. Gemeinsam eilten die sechs Lightspeed Rangers ihrem Fahrzeug entgegen, nachdem sie sich rasch von ihren Freunden und Captain Mitchell verabschiedet hatten.

„Viel Erfolg! Ihr schafft das schon", rief ihnen Damon noch aufmunternd hinterher und bekam ein „Aber sicher, was denkst du denn?" von Joel zurück, was die Galaxy Rangers zum Lachen brachte.

Kaum, daß ihre Freunde den Raum verlassen hatten, wandten sich die Freunde um Mike dem Bildschirm zu. Der Monitor zeigte das Monster, welches unaufhaltsam der Innenstadt zustrebte. Doch nun wurde sein Vormarsch unterbrochen, denn Carter und seine Teamgefährten waren am Ort des Geschehens eingetroffen. Die Sechs hatten sich verwandelt und nahmen den Kampf gegen ihren Feind auf. Alles gestaltete sich auch ganz gut, abgesehen von ein paar heimtückischen Finten und Angriffen des Insektenmonsters, welche Joel sowie Chad und Kelsey zu Boden schickten. Doch die Drei waren jeweils kurz darauf schon wieder auf den Beinen und unterstützten ihr Team erneut in dem Kampf.

Gespannt verfolgten Captain Mitchell und die Galaxy Rangers den Verlauf des Gefechts, wobei sich jetzt deutlich abzeichnete, daß die Rangers gewinnen würden. Freude darüber malte sich in allen Gesichtern und Mike wandte sich dem Captain zu und sagte anerkennend: „Ihr Team ist sehr gut, Sir." Mitchell wollte gerade darauf antworten, als Kendrix auf einmal ausrief: „Aber was ist denn das?"

Ihre Freunde wandten sich ihr fragend zu und Kendrix deutete auf den Bildschirm, als sie erklärte: „Seht doch, dort der schwarze Schatten! Was ist das nur?" Jetzt hatten auch ihre Freunde entdeckt, was Kendrix so überrascht hatte. Ein überdimensionaler Schatten bewegte sich auf die kämpfenden Parteien zu. Maya schüttelte sich unwillkürlich, als sie des unbekannten Wesens ansichtig wurde.

„Das hat nichts Gutes zu bedeuten", stimmte Kai ihrer unbewußten Reaktion bei. „Sir, Sie sollten die Rangers warnen", fügte er, an Captain Mitchell gewandt, hinzu. Dieser nickte zustimmend und wollte gerade Carter kontaktieren, als sich der Schatten dem Insektenmonster zudrehte und auf dieses zuglitt. Es bewegte sich in einer derartig schlangenähnlichen Weise, daß es den Anwesenden kalt den Rücken herunterlief.

Die Lightspeed Rangers hatten den Neuankömmling inzwischen ebenfalls bemerkt und wichen zurück. Die Erfahrung mit Trakeena hatte sie vorsichtig gemacht, sie wollten kein Risiko eingehen. Doch was nun geschah, hatte niemand voraussehen können. Der Schatten bewegte sich immer weiter auf das insektoide Monster zu, welches ihm irritiert entgegenstarrte, aber keinerlei Anstalten machte, auszuweichen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte der Schatten das Monster erreicht und für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als griffe er es an.

Doch nein – vielmehr verschmolz der unbekannte Neuankömmling bei der Berührung mit dem Monster mit diesem zu einer Einheit. Dunkelheit umhüllte das transformierende Monster und es begann, sich immer weiter zu verändern. Mit Entsetzen beobachteten Carter und seine Gefährten – aber auch Captain Mitchell und die Galaxy Rangers – wie das Monster nach seiner Verwandlung aussah. Zu den Waffen in jeder Hand des ehemaligen Insektenmonsters gesellten sich tödlich wirkende Klingen an seinen Armen. Auch besaß das Monster jetzt einen Schwanz, der mit spitzen Stacheln bestückt war. Insgesamt war der Gegner der Lightspeed Rangers jetzt sehr viel stärker und damit auch gefährlicher geworden.

Das erkannten auch Mike und seine Freunde, die sich überrascht über die Wendung der Ereignisse erhoben hatten. Gebannt beobachteten sie das Monster, dessen Transformation inzwischen vollständig abgeschlossen war.

„Da ist eindeutig Magie im Spiel", murmelte Maya.

Kendrix nickte nur zustimmend, während Kai stirnrunzelnd das erweiterte Waffenarsenal des Gegners studierte. Damon zeigte auf den stachelbewehrten Schwanz und meinte: „Die Rangers sollten sehr genau auf seinen Schwanz achtgeben. Das Ding ist ja gemeingefährlich!"

„Da hast du allerdings recht, Damon", pflichtete Kai seinem Freund bei, während sich die Sorge in seinem Gesicht vertiefte. „Doch auch ohne seinen Schwanz wäre dieses Monster jetzt ein sehr viel gefährlicherer Gegner. Das ist nicht mehr das Insektenmonster vom Anfang. Durch diesen Schatten – was auch immer das gewesen sein mag – hat sich das Monster total verändert."

Mike trat bei diesen Worten schweigend näher an den Monitor heran und studierte das Geschöpf, welches aus der Verwandlung hervorgegangen war. „Was Kai gesagt hat, stimmt genau. Das Monster hat sich verändert – es ist sehr viel selbstsicherer geworden. Vorher war es zwar auch voller Angeberei...", Mike schüttelte den Kopf, als er festzustellen versuchte, was sich Grundlegendes an ihrem Gegner geändert hatte. „Aber jetzt hat es eine derart böse Ausstrahlung – man kann es bis hierher spüren", fügte Mike noch hinzu. Seine Freunde nickten nur und blieben vollkommen still.

Captain Mitchell war zu den fünf Rangers getreten und hatte dem gelauscht, was sie gesagt hatten. Er erkannte rasch, worauf sie hinauswollten. Dieses Monster strahlte pure Bosheit aus, einen Zerstörungswillen... Dieser Gegner war darauf aus, zu vernichten.

Bevor er jedoch etwas entgegnen konnte, sprang Mike auf einmal auf. „Wir müssen ihnen helfen, sonst haben sie keine Chance!", rief er aus. Seine Stimme klang derart drängend, daß es Mitchell eiskalt überlief. Es war, als spürte Mike etwas...

Die vier Galaxy Rangers hatten sich ohne zu zögern zu ihrem Freund gesellt. Auch sie spürten die Gefahr, die von dem neuen Feind für ihre Freunde ausging. Und sie waren mehr als bereit, ihnen beizustehen. „Beeilen wir uns, Freunde!", rief Kai und gemeinsam drückten die Fünf auf die Taste für den Transport auf ihren Verwandlern. Jeder von ihnen wurde zu einer Säule aus Licht ihrer jeweiligen Farbe und sie verschwanden aus dem Kontrollraum. Und hinterließen einen verwirrten Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der anwesenden Soldaten und Techniker wegen ihres plötzlichen Aufbruchs. Doch Captain Mitchell war ihnen nur dankbar für ihre Hilfe, denn auch ihm war mehr als unwohl. Das neue Monster, welches seinen Rangers dort gegenüberstand, jagte ihm Angst ein. Und so war er froh über jede Unterstützung, die sie erhalten würden. Die Galaxy Rangers waren ein kampferfahrenes Team – sie würden den Lightspeed Rangers bestimmt hilfreich zur Seite stehen.

Mitchell wandte sich erneut dem Monitor zu, der ihm und den anderen Anwesenden zeigte, daß ihr neuer Gegner keine Zeit verschwendete. Ohne die Prahlerei und Drohungen, die sie von den von Diabolico gesandten Monstern kannten, ging das verwandelte Insektenmonster erneut zum Angriff auf die Lightspeed Rangers über. Die sechs Rangers wichen erschrocken zurück, unsicher, wie sie sich verhalten sollten, da dieses Geschöpf auf einmal so ganz anders auf ihre Präsenz reagierte als sie es von ihren Gegnern gewohnt waren.

Doch ihre Vorsicht sollte ihnen nichts bringen, ihr Feind achtete nämlich nicht darauf, daß die Lightspeed Rangers Abstand zu ihm wahrten. Vielmehr schien er sie als Ärgernis zu empfinden und sandte ihnen aus seinen Waffen Geschosse entgegen. Chad konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig ausweichen, doch Joel war dieses Glück nicht vergönnt. Sekunden später lag er auf dem Boden und krümmte sich unter Schmerzen.

Carter eilte auf seinen Freund zu und ging vor Joel in Position, um ihn decken zu können. Er wollte verhindern, daß der grüne Lightspeed Ranger noch weiter verletzt würde. Ryan ging derweilen neben Joel in die Knie, um herauszufinden, wie es diesem ging. Stützend legte er seine Hand unter Joels Kopf und fragte ihn: „Geht es denn noch, Joel?" Dieser nickte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und erhob sich mit Ryans Hilfe.

„Oh Mann, dieses Monster ist tough! Wir müssen uns vorsehen!"

Dana und Kelsey standen inzwischen ebenfalls bei den zwei Freunden und nickten bei seinen Worten zustimmend. „Du hast Recht, Joel. Es ist jetzt so ganz anders – noch viel bösartiger als vorher." Kelseys Stimme klang unsicher. Sie war vollkommen geschockt von dem heimtückischen Angriff auf ihren Freund.

„Trotzdem, wir dürfen es nicht hier weglassen. Es könnte immensen Schaden anrichten, wenn es in die Innenstadt gelangt", rief Carter über die Schulter hinweg seinen Freunden zu. Dabei hatte er nur für Sekunden den Blick von ihrem Gegner abgewandt, doch diese kurze Zeit genügte. Erneut feuerte das Monster seine Waffen ab und zerstörerische Energie flog auf Carter zu. Entsetzt schrie Dana auf.

Doch kurz bevor die bösartige Energie Carter erreicht, fuhren plötzlich von rechts und links Strahlen in blauen und gelben sowie pinken und grünen Lichtes darauf zu und kollidierten damit. Auch Schüsse waren zu vernehmen und Chad konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie goldenes Licht ebenfalls auf die Geschosse des Gegner zuflog, bevor es eine Explosion gab, deren Schockwelle die Lightspeed Rangers von den Füßen riß.

Als sie wieder aufsahen, erkannten sie, wer ihre Rettung in letzter Sekunde gewesen war. Die Galaxy Rangers waren genau im richtigen Augenblick am Schauplatz des Kampfes angelangt, um ihren Freunden beistehen zu können.

Genau vor Carter stand Mike, in seine Rüstung aus Schwarz und Gold gehüllt und mit einem Blaster in der Hand. Von der linken beziehungsweise rechten Seite näherten sich jetzt schnellen Schrittes auch Kendrix und Damon sowie Kai und Maya, bis sie bei ihren verdutzten, doch auch grenzenlos erleichterten Freunden angekommen waren.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch?", rief Kai voller Sorge. Carter nickte nur schweigend, doch er sah seine Freunde dankbar an.

Maya kniete sich neben Joel auf den Boden und blickte ihn durch ihren Helm fragend an. Sie hatten bei ihrer Ankunft bemerkt, daß Joel verletzt zu sein schien, da sich seine Freunde alle um ihn geschart hatten. Nun wollte Maya herausfinden, wie schwer seine Wunde war. Doch Joel winkte ab. „Es ist nicht so schlimm. Ich war im ersten Moment nur so überrascht, darum hat es mich auch erwischt. Beim nächsten Mal kriegt dieses Monster mich nicht so leicht!"

Bei diesen beruhigenden Worten erhob sich Maya wieder, reichte Joel jedoch die Hand, um diesem aufzuhelfen. Dieser nahm das Angebot auch dankend an und wenig später hatten sich die zwei Teams aus Rangers beieinander versammelt. Das Monster schien doch etwas überrascht über das plötzliche Auftauchen noch eines Rangerteams und zog sich ein paar Schritte zurück.

Mike ließ sich dadurch jedoch nicht beirren, sondern behielt ihren Gegner genau im Auge. Nun, wo er ihrem Feind gegenüberstand, konnte er dessen bösartige Ausstrahlung noch viel deutlicher wahrnehmen. Die Dunkelheit und der Vernichtungswillen dieses Geschöpfes ließen Mike innerlich erschaudern. Doch er wich keinen Zentimeter zurück, sondern musterte ihren Gegner nur weiter, um vielleicht eine Schwachstelle zu entdecken, die seine Freunde und er nutzen konnten. Denn Mike war sich im Klaren darüber, daß sie selbst mit elf Rangern Mühe haben würden, dieses Geschöpf zu vernichten.

Und als wolle es seinem warnenden Gefühl Gültigkeit verleihen, nahm die Dunkelheit rund um ihren Gegner schlagartig zu. Sie verdichtete sich zu absoluter Schwärze und strahlte immer mehr Bosheit und Gnadenlosigkeit aus. Und dann begann es erneut seinen Angriff. Offenbar hatte das Monster für sich entschieden, daß auch die neuen fünf Rangers für ihn kein Hindernis darstellten. Doch es wollte sie anscheinend loswerden, denn es griff mit allem an, was es zu bieten hatte.

Strahlen dunkler Energie fuhren auf die elf Rangers zu, die kaum wußten, wie ihnen geschah. Mit einem Warnruf sprang Mike aus dem Weg. Seine Freunde taten es ihm gleich, denn Ausweichen schien im Moment die beste Strategie zu sein. Bis sie wußten, wie sie dieses Monster besiegen konnte, war es nötig, daß sie so wenig wie möglich verletzt wurden. Erst, nachdem sie sich auf eine bestimmte Taktik geeinigt hatten, setzten auch die elf Rangers zu einer gemeinsamen Attacke an.

Nachdem sie ihn umkreist hatten und ihn somit von allen Seiten angreifen konnten, schien sich im ersten Augenblick das Blatt zu ihren Gunsten zu wenden. Doch die Ernüchterung kam schnell, den der Panzer, den ihr Feind trug, ließ viele ihrer Angriffe wirkungslos abprallen. Die Powerlanzen der Lightspeed Rangers richteten kaum Schaden an und selbst die Energiestöße der Quasarraketen der vier Galaxy Rangers und der Megablaster Mikes hinterließen nur Kratzer auf der Panzerung.

Am bedrohlichsten an ihrem Angreifer war jedoch seine vollkommene Lautlosigkeit. Jedes der Monster, welches die zwei verschiedenen Teams von Rangers bis jetzt bekämpft hatten, hatte sie vor ihrem Ende entweder verhöhnt, mit seiner Stärke geprahlt oder Drohungen ausgestoßen. Doch dieses Monster blieb still und sagte keinen Ton. Seine Angriffe sprachen seine eigene Sprache.

Nachdem wenige Minuten heftigen Kampfes vorüberwaren, stand fest, daß Mikes düstere Einschätzung richtig gewesen war. Selbst mit elf Rangers würde es sehr schwierig werden, sich dieses Monsters zu erwehren. Instinktiv wünschte sich Mike seinen Bruder an seine Seite. Obwohl Mike der Ältere der Corbett-Brüder war, gestand er sich doch trotzdem ein, daß er aus Leos Gegenwart jederzeit Trost und auch Stärke ziehen konnte.

Außerdem war Leo in der Lage, auch in der gefährlichsten Situation Optimismus auszustrahlen und damit seine Freunde zum Durchhalten zu bringen. Aber Leo würde ja bald wieder bei ihnen sein, sagte sich Mike und blickte erneut auf ihren Gegner, der gerade mit Carter und Ryan beschäftigt war.

Und es sah nicht gut für die zwei Lightspeed Rangers aus. Eben stürzte Ryan zu Boden, der einen gegen Carter gerichteten Schlag ihres Feindes abgefangen hatte. Als Mike sah, wie Ryan zu Boden ging, begann er zu laufen, während sich in seiner Magengrube ein warnendes Gefühl ausbreitete.

„Carter! Ryan!", hörte Mike hinter sich die Stimme von Dana, während er weiter auf die beiden Rangers zulief. Das drohende Gefühl in seinem Magen verdichtete sich immer weiter und Mike wußte, ihm blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Seine Freunde, die niemals weit von ihm entfernt waren, liefen ihm nach. Als Mike das bemerkte, bedeutete er Kai, er solle gemeinsam mit Damon versuchen, das Monster kurz abzulenken. Die beiden Galaxy Rangers nickten und hoben ihre Quasarraketen, um erneut Schüsse auf ihren Gegner abzufeuern. Dieser ließ sich jedoch nicht von ihnen stören, sondern konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf Carter – und Ryan, der noch immer am Boden lag und sichtlich gegen seine Schmerzen ankämpfte. Carter stand vor ihm und schützte seinen Freund dadurch vor dem Monster, sollte es erneut seine Waffen abfeuern.

Doch dieses hatte etwas ganz Anderes vor, als mit Waffengewalt zu vernichten. Vielmehr schien sich seine böse Ausstrahlung zusammenzuziehen und zu verdichten. Eine Grausamkeit, die ohnegleichen war, ging nun von ihm aus und plötzlich... Die Schwärze, die es umhüllte, dehnte sich schlagartig aus und griff nach den zwei Lightspeed Rangers. Sie bewegte sich auf Carter und Ryan zu, die wie gebannt wirkten und völlig bewegungslos verharrten.

Doch kurz bevor die Dunkelheit die Beiden erreichte, war Mike zur Stelle und riß Carter durch den Schwung seines Laufes mit sich. Sie stürzten neben Ryan zu Boden und schon Sekundenbruchteile später hatte Mike die Transporttaste an seinem Kommunikator gedrückt und die drei Kämpfer lösten sich in Energiepunkte silberner, roter und schwarz-goldener Farbe auf. Alles war so schnell geschehen, daß die anderen Rangers kaum wußten, was passiert war. Doch auch ihr Gegner war von dem abrupten Verschwinden seiner Opfer irritiert und taumelte kurz.

Dana seufzte erleichtert, als sie ihren Bruder und ihren Anführer vor dem Angriff des Monsters in Sicherheit gebracht sah. Die drei Freunde materialisierten kurz darauf direkt neben ihr und Kendrix, die sich an ihrer Seite befand. Carter und Ryan wirkten noch etwas durcheinander, doch sie erholten sich rasch von ihrer Verwirrung. Dankbar legte Ryan Mike die Hand auf die Schulter und auch Carter wandte sich ihrem Retter zu. „Danke, Mike. Das war wirklich in letzter Sekunde. Ich wußte nicht, wie ich hätte reagieren sollen. Danke noch mal."

Mike winkte nur ab und meinte: „Ihr hättet dasselbe für jeden von uns getan. Ein Gefühl hat mich gewarnt. Doch wir müssen nun sehr vorsichtig sein, denn dieses Monster ist noch viel gefährlicher, als ich gedacht hätte." Zustimmung ging von seinen Freunden aus und gemeinsam drehten sie sich erneut ihrem Gegner zu. Und dieser zeigte jetzt seine ganze Bösartigkeit. Verärgert, daß ihm seine schon sicher geglaubten Opfer entkommen waren, rastete das Monster nun aus und verlor die vorher so mühsam gewahrte Ruhe. Sekunden später hatten die elf Freunde alle Mühe, sich ihres Feindes zu erwehren. Es schien ihnen, als würde dieser jetzt ohne jegliche Rücksichtnahme angreifen. Mit dem Ziel, die elf Rangers zu vernichten, koste es, was es wolle.

Die Freunde versuchten, den Attacken auszuweichen und ihrem Gegner selbst einige Wunden zuzufügen, doch die schwarze Hülle aus Boshaftigkeit, die das Monster umgab, schien ihre Energien entweder zu absorbieren oder mit verblüffender Leichtigkeit abwehren zu können. Ratlosigkeit breitete sich unter den Rangers aus. Wie sollten sie ihren Feind besiegen, wenn ihre Angriffe noch nicht einmal an seiner Panzerung kratzte? Was konnten sie nur tun, um das Monster aufzuhalten? Die Lage verschlimmerte sich mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich.

Und dann geschah, was unvermeidlich gewesen war.

Bei einem Angriff des Monsters wurde Kai schwer an der Schulter getroffen und stürzte mit einem Aufschrei zu Boden. Um ihren Freund zu schützen, setzten sich Maya und Joel sofort in Bewegung, doch dadurch gerieten auch sie genau in die Schußbahn. Verletzt sanken die Beiden neben Kai in die Knie.

„Freunde!", schrie Mike entsetzt auf und hob seinen Blaster. Er legte auf ihren Feind an und sandte diesem Strahlen goldener Energie entgegen. Und dieses Mal durchdrangen die Geschosse die Hülle aus Dunkelheit und explodierten auf der Panzerung ihres Gegners. Dieser wurde dadurch mehrere Schritte zurückgetrieben und schwankte unter der Wucht der Einschläge.

Sofort setzten Kendrix und Damon mit Energien ihrer Quasarschwerter nach, unterstützt von den Powerlanzen in Carters, Chads sowie Danas und Kelseys Händen. Auch Ryan hatte sich dem Angriff angeschlossen. Er stand schützend vor ihren verletzten Freunden und hielt seine Laserpistole in der Hand, mit der er auf das Monster feuerte. Die geballte Kraft der Freunde durchdrang ebenfalls die dunkle Hülle und verletzte das Geschöpf schwer. Für einen Augenblick war es still nach dem Aufschlag der Energien und die Rangers hofften, daß sie es geschafft hatten.

Doch nein, ihr Gegner war noch nicht besiegt. Vielmehr schien ihn der Angriff der Freunde noch mehr verärgert zu haben. Wütend stampfte er ihnen mehrere Schritte entgegen und hob die Arme, an denen seine Waffen befestigt waren. Dunkle Blitze sowie zerstörerische Strahlen jagten den Rangers entgegen, die dieser Attacke nicht alle rechtzeitig ausweichen konnten.

Carter wurde schwer am Bein verletzt, als er Dana aus der Schußlinie stieß. Damit rettete er ihr das Leben, denn an der Stelle, an der sie Sekunden vorher gestanden hatte, schlugen einige der Blitze ein und explodierten. Dana blieb bis auf einen Streifschuß unverletzt. Kelsey und Chad dagegen, die sich in der Nähe der Aufschlagstelle befanden hatten, wurden weggeschleudert und stürzten meterweit entfernt schwer zu Boden. Kelsey blieb regungslos liegen, doch Chad hatte es nicht ganz so schlimm erwischt. Er rutschte langsam zu seiner Freundin hinüber und beugte sich forschend über sie. Als er bemerkte, daß sie noch atmete und schließlich den Kopf hob, um anzuzeigen, daß sie bei Bewußtsein war, atmete Chad erleichtert aus. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, daß er vor Schreck die Luft angehalten hatte. Dann wandte er den Kopf, um sich nach seinen restlichen Freunden umzusehen.

Maya, Kai und Joel waren durch ihre Verletzungen noch immer nicht in der Lage, wieder aktiv in den Kampf eingreifen zu können. Damon kniete neben Maya und ihren zwei Gefährten. Auf den ersten Blick schien er unverletzt, doch bei näherem Hinschauen konnte Chad erkennen, daß sein linker Arm schlaff herunterhing. Damon mußte also auch eine Wunde davongetragen haben.

Chad seufzte, als er seine verletzten Freunde betrachtete. Er machte sich große Sorgen über den weiteren Verlauf des Kampfes, denn nun fiel auch noch Kelsey aus – ebenso wie Carter, der sich sein Bein hielt. Doch auch der Instinkt des Anführers kam in Carter durch und so mühte er sich wieder auf die Beine, jedoch mit sichtlicher Anstrengung. Es war klar, daß er keinen Angriff mehr würde anführen können.

Ryan eilte seinem Freund zu Hilfe und stützte ihn. Dann führte er ihn vorsichtig zu Kelsey und Chad, die ihnen entgegensahen. Ryan ließ Carter behutsam zu Boden sinken und wandte sich dann seinen zwei anderen Freunden zu. Chad nickte Ryan zu und zeigte diesem damit, daß er sich dazu imstande fühlte, weiterzukämpfen. Doch als er sich erheben wollte, überkam Chad auf einmal ein heftiger Schwindel und er sackte wieder zu Boden. Alles drehte sich in seinem Kopf und er konnte das Gefühl der Übelkeit, welches in ihm aufstieg, nur mühsam unterdrücken. Somit blieben nur Mike, Kendrix und Ryan übrig, um sich ihrem Gegner entgegenzustellen.

Ihr Feind schien hämisch, obwohl er noch immer nichts sagte. Doch das brauchte er auch gar nicht, seine Ausstrahlung verriet ihn besser, als er Worte vermocht hätten. Das Monster ging erneut in Angriffsstellung und die drei verbliebenen kampffähigen Freunde packten ihre jeweiligen Waffen fester und sahen dem scheinbar Unvermeidlichen entgegen. Sie wußten, daß ihre Chance, aus diesem Kampf unverletzt hervorzugehen, mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, kleiner wurde.

Dies schien auch ihrem Gegner bewußt zu sein, denn er ließ sich auf einmal Zeit mit seinem Angriff auf die drei noch relativ unverletzten Rangers. Nun, da er die meisten der elf Freunde ausgeschaltet hatte, hielt er es wohl nicht mehr für nötig, sich zu beeilen. Vielmehr schien das Monster sich zu konzentrieren und wie vorher schon einmal, als Mike gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte eingreifen können, verdichtete sich die Dunkelheit um den Gegner der Rangers immer mehr, bis es zu einer Hülle aus purer, Bosheit ausstrahlender Schwärze geworden war. Und diese Schwärze dehnte sich plötzlich aus und langte nach Mike sowie Kendrix und Ryan – raste förmlich auf sie zu.

Die Drei wollten ausweichen, doch ehe sie auch nur eine Bewegung machen konnten, entstand vor ihnen auf einmal ein schimmernder Schild. Das Kraftfeld leuchtete in einem wärmenden Rot und Flammen tanzten über die Oberfläche sowie an deren Rändern entlang. Es schien wie eine Barriere aus Feuer, die aus dem Nichts entstanden war.

In der Basis atmete Captain Mitchell hörbar aus und öffnete seine Hände, die er, ohne daß es ihm bewußt gewesen war, in die Lehne des Stuhles vor ihm gekrampft hatte. Voller Entsetzen hatten er und die anderen Anwesenden im Kontrollraum verfolgen müssen, wie die elf Rangers kaum etwas gegen das unbekannte Monster hatten ausrichten können. Und als nacheinander acht von ihnen verletzt wurden, schien ihre Niederlage besiegelt zu sein. Der Captain hatte sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie er ihnen helfen konnte, doch ihm fiel absolut nichts ein.

Auch Jolran wirkte, als wäre er nur zu begierig, den Rangers zu Hilfe zu eilen, doch da er nur noch als Geist existierte, war ihm ein physischer Eingriff in einen Kampf nicht mehr möglich.

Captain Mitchell hatte bemerkt, daß Jolran zu wissen – oder doch wenigstens zu ahnen – schien, was der schwarze Schatten gewesen war, doch im Augenblick hatten sie nicht die Zeit für erklärende Gespräche. Also hatte Mitchell davon Abstand genommen, Jolran hinsichtlich der Verwandlung des Monsters zu befragen. Statt dessen hatten die Beiden Seite an Seite voller Ingrimm über ihre Unfähigkeit, den Rangers beistehen zu können, dem Kampf weiter zugesehen.

Doch nun war anscheinend jemand erschienen, dem es möglich war, einzugreifen. Und der dies auch sofort – und im allerletzten Augenblick – getan hatte.

Leo.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel – R & R!

Geministarlight


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Zurück auf dem Schauplatz des Kampfes hatten auch die elf Rangers verwundert aufgesehen, als plötzlich der schimmernde Schild erschien. Und die letzten drei der Rangers rettete, die noch unverletzt waren. Auch sie wußten sofort, daß nur eine Person in dieser Weise in den schon verloren geglaubten Kampf eingreifen konnte.

Leo war zurückgekommen.

Die Freunde hoben die Köpfe und sahen sich um, auf der Suche nach ihrem Freund. Und dann sahen sie Leo auch schon, obwohl sie einige Sekunden brauchten, um ihren Freund wiederzuerkennen. Die Gestalt, die ganz in ihrer Nähe auf dem Dach eines niedrigen Hauses stand, strahlte unfaßbar viel Macht aus. Es schien kaum möglich zu sein, daß eine einzelne Person soviel Kraft in sich vereinen konnte.

Und doch war es Leo, das spürten die Freunde alle ganz deutlich.

Und auch wenn sie unsicher gewesen wären, Mike war es nicht. Tief in seinem Herzen konnte er Leos Anwesenheit spüren, sowie dessen Gruß auf emphatischem Wege – voller Liebe und Sorge um sie alle. Es schien den elf Freunden auf einmal, als wären die Wolken, welche die Sonne verdeckt hatten, weitergezogen und warmes Licht strahle auf sie herab. Plötzlich war es nicht mehr aussichtslos, gegen ihren vorher so übermächtig scheinenden Gegner anzutreten. Denn Leo war wieder hier und würde ihnen helfen.

Es fiel keinem der elf Freunde ein, sich darüber zu wundern, daß sie einer einzelnen Person derartig vertrauten. Daß sie sicher waren, mit Leos Hilfe siegen zu können. Es genügte ein Blick auf Leos stolze aufrechte Gestalt und jeder Zweifel schwand aus ihren Herzen.

Verwundert verfolgten die Rangers, wie auch ihr Gegner auf den Neuankömmling reagierte. Obwohl Leo noch nichts gegen ihn unternommen hatte, war doch sein Anblick für das Monster ein Grund, wütender zu werden, als er es im Kampf vorher jemals gewesen war. Ein aggressives Knurren entrang sich der Kehle des Monster und er stapfte auf Leo zu.

Nun kam Bewegung in die bis dahin schweigende und regungslose Gestalt ihres Freundes.

Leo, denn er war es wirklich, trat einige Schritte vor und wandte sich – nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine Freunde, um sich zu überzeugen, daß sie nicht allzu schwer verletzt waren – ihrem Gegner zu. Die Freunde hatten nicht sehen können, wie sich seine grünen Augen verengten, doch sie erkannten, wie sich seine hohe Gestalt versteifte, als er ihrer Wunden ansichtig wurde. Dann verfolgten sie gespannt, wie er sich dem transformierten Insektenmonster zudrehte und ihm entgegensah. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme klar und ruhig durch die Stille. „Du repräsentierst also ihren ersten Versuch. Nun gut, dann wollen wir sehen, wie gut du wirklich bist!"

Das Monster reagierte mit einem wütenden Gebrüll und dann vernahmen die Rangers erstaunt, wie aus dem Brüllen eine boshafte Stimme wurde, die fauchte: „Wächter!"

Leo antwortete seinem Feind: „Ja, ein Wächter. Ihr glaubtet doch nicht, daß ihr einfach vergessen wurdet? Man hat euch erwartet und wird euch bekämpfen!" Als Antwort erhielt er erneut wütendes Fauchen und dann griff das Monster Leo an. Dunkle Blitze fuhren auf ihn zu, gefolgt von Geschossen aus den Waffen des Monsters. Anscheinend hatte der Gegner der Rangers beschlossen, gleich alles zu geben, was ihm zur Verfügung stand.

Leo sah der Dunkelheit, die ihm entgegenraste, jedoch nicht tatenlos zu. Doch anstatt auszuweichen, hob er die Hand und wie vorher bei seinen Freunden formte sich vor ihm ein rotschimmernder Schild, der aus purem Feuer zu bestehen schien. Flammen leckten an den Rändern des Kraftfeldes entlang und verströmten eine mächtige und zugleich auch beschützende Macht. Das Licht, welches von dem Schild ausstrahlte, schluckte die Schwärze, als diese mit dem Kraftfeld kollidierte.

Voller Erstaunen konnten die elf Rangers mitansehen, daß somit die Attacke ihres Gegner wirkungslos verpuffte. Doch noch gab das Monster nicht auf, sondern zog sich nur wenige Schritte zurück, um seine Kräfte zu sammeln. Diesen Augenblick nutzte Leo, um seinen Freunden zuzurufen: „Laßt es jetzt nicht zur Ruhe kommen, Freunde! Greift es mit euren Waffen an. Es hat zuviel seiner Kraft gegen mich eingesetzt und ist jetzt geschwächt! Mein Schild wird euch schützen, also habt keine Angst! Schnell, bevor er sich wieder erholt!", drängte Leo, als seine Freunde nicht gleich reagierten.

„Also gut, gehen wir es an", sagte Mike zu Kendrix und Ryan, die zustimmend nickten und ihre Waffen hoben. Als sie feuerten, sahen sie, daß auch andersfarbige Energien sich den ihrigen hinzugesellten. Auch wenn ihre anderen Freunde verletzt waren, konnten sie doch noch dazu beitragen, ihren Gegner zu schwächen. Carter, Chad, Dana und Joel hatten ihre Powerlanzen in den Händen, unterstützt von den Quasarraketen von Kai, Maya und Damon. Ihre gebündelte Energie erwischte das Monster mitten in die Brust und schleuderte es zurück. Eine tiefe Wunde war zu sehen, doch noch immer war ihr Feind nicht besiegt.

Vielmehr schienen sie ihn jetzt erst richtig wütend gemacht zu haben, doch anstatt auf die elf, teilweise verwundeten, Rangers loszugehen, wandte sich das Monster Leo zu. Vorher hatte der Gegner der Rangers mit einer gewissen grausamen Intelligenz gehandelt und immer wieder die Rangers angegriffen, die ihm geschwächt oder ungeschützt erschienen. Doch nun hatte ihn die Raserei jedweder Überlegung beraubt und veranlaßt, daß er sich demjenigen der Rangers zuwandte, der inzwischen über die meiste Power verfügte.

Leo.

Dieser sah dem rasenden Monster entgegen, welches ihm jetzt brüllend und fauchend entgegenrannte. Durch seine Wut war diesem zwar der Verstand abhanden gekommen, doch seine Kraft war noch immer ungeheuer, was deutlich an der dunklen Hülle um den Körper des Monsters zu erkennen war. Tiefschwarz zeugte sie von der bösen Gesinnung des Geschöpfs.

Doch auch Leo hatte jetzt gewaltige Mächte zu seiner Verfügung und er war willens, diese einzusetzen, wenn es ihm half, seine Freunde vor weiterem Schaden zu bewahren und die Erde zu schützen. Während sein Gegner sich ihm immer weiter näherte, griff Leo auf einmal nach dem Griff eines Schwertes, welches auf seinem Rücken hing. Als er das große Schwert mit einem hellen Sirren aus der Scheide zog, flammte plötzlich Feuer an der Schneide entlang. Während die Freunde noch gebannt, ungläubig und voller Faszination dem Geschehen zusahen, begann auch Leos Gestalt zu leuchten. Feuer züngelte von der breiten Klinge des Schwertes in seiner Hand und auch um ihn herum breitete sich ein Kreis aus lodernden Flammen aus. Gleichzeitig spürten die Freunde, die inzwischen wieder näher beieinander standen, wie sich die von Leo ausgehende Wärme und das helle Licht, welches er aussandte, wie ein schützender Schild um sie legte. Sie fühlten sich plötzlich so beschützt und geborgen wie selten zuvor in ihrem bisherigen Leben.

Gespannt verfolgten sie, wie das wütende Monster bei Leos Anblick – auf einmal doch verängstigt – seinen Angriff abbrechen wollte. Als es erkannte, daß ihm das nicht gelingen würde, da sein Schwung ihn genau in Leos Reichweite tragen würde, fauchte es gereizt und sammelte nochmals die Schwärze um sich herum.

Als die zwei Gegner schließlich zusammentrafen und ihre Waffen aufeinanderklirrten, explodierte der Kampfplatz auf einmal in blendendem Licht. Schockwellen brandeten auf, doch durch Leos Schild waren die Freunde vor den Auswirkungen der Explosion geschützt. Als auch das blendende Licht verging und die Freunde ihre Augen wieder öffnen konnten, erkannten sie Leos hochaufgerichtete Gestalt, die von einer dichten rotschimmernden Aura umgeben war, an dessen Rändern kleine Flammen zu tanzen schienen.

Zu seinen Füßen hockte das Monster und hielt sich eine tiefe Wunde, die offenbar von Leos flammendem Schwert verursacht worden war, denn Feuer leckte an den Rändern der Verletzung. Leo blieb schweigend an seinem Platz stehen und rührte keinen Muskel. Wenige Augenblicke später wurden die Flammen an der Wunde des Monsters größer und schließlich – die Rangers wollten ihren Augen nicht trauen – umhüllten sie das Monster vollständig, dem dies sichtlich unangenehm war, denn es wand sich hin und her.

Doch dann – es geschah so plötzlich, daß die elf Freunde erschrocken zurückfuhren – trennte sich der schwarze Schatten von dem Körper, den er in Besitz genommen hatte. Das Monster verwandelte sich wieder in das Geschöpf zurück, welches ursprünglich von Diabolico gegen die Lightspeed Rangers ausgesandt worden war. Doch ohne die Kraft des Schattens war das Insektenmonster nicht mehr in der Lage, seine Verletzungen zu überleben und explodierte.

Damit blieb nur noch der wahre Feind – der Schatten – übrig, den es zu vernichten galt.

Leo hatte den Kopf gehoben und verfolgte, wie die Schwärze sich zusammenballte und zu fliehen versuchte. Doch noch immer umhüllten Flammen den Schatten und bedrängten ihn. Dieser wehrte sich ingrimmig, doch Leo schloß voller Konzentration die Augen und plötzlich erstrahlten die Flammen in blendendem Licht, während auch die Aura um Leo herum erneut in feurigem Rot aufleuchtete. Das Licht wurde von dem Schatten bekämpft, doch er hatte nunmehr keine Chance und schließlich zerstob die Dunkelheit unter dem Ansturm des feurigen Lichtes zu Nichts.

Fassungslos hatten die elf Rangers dem Geschehen zugeschaut, doch selbst jetzt, da der Kampf vorbei und beide Gegner besiegt waren, rührten sie sich nicht von der Stelle. Sie waren viel zu verblüfft darüber, was sich vor ihren Augen abgespielt hatte. Leo dagegen bewegte sich nach wenigen Sekunden. Er schob das mächtige Flammenschwert zurück in die Scheide auf seinem Rücken und wandte sich dann seinen versammelten Freunden zu. Er sah in ihre Gesichter, in denen das pure Erstaunen und unverhohlene Bewunderung geschrieben stand. Sie schienen sich nur langsam davon zu erholen, was geschehen war.

Leo gönnte ihnen die Zeit, die sie benötigten, um wieder zu sich zu finden. Auch er war noch immer innerlich voller Erstaunen über die Macht, welche ihm zuteil geworden war. Was er dadurch zu tun imstande war, verblüffte ihn maßlos. Die Hüter der Höhle hatten nicht übertrieben, eher sogar noch die wahre Größe der Mächte, die ihm verliehen worden waren, verschwiegen. Leo wußte, daß er noch viel Zeit brauchen würde, um diese Mächte richtig einsetzen zu können, denn instinktiv war ihm durchaus bewußt, daß ihm noch nicht alle Teile der heiligen Macht zur Verfügung standen. Erst durch Übung und das gewissenhafte Einsetzen der Kräfte würden sich ihm noch weitere Quellen seiner neuen Macht erschließen.

Doch jetzt mußte Leo seinen Freunden helfen. Mehrere von ihnen war im Gefecht mit dem Insektenmonster verletzt worden und Leo wußte, er konnte sie von ihren Schmerzen befreien. Woher er das wußte, vermochte Leo nicht sagen. Doch er fühlte die Wahrheit, die in diesem Wissen lag – es war ihm möglich, sie zu heilen.

Daher wollte er ihnen entgegeneilen, doch etwas in ihren Blicken ließ ihn auf der Stelle verharren. Carter, mit Dana in seiner Nähe stehend, saß noch immer neben Chad und Kelsey auf dem Boden und gemeinsam mit ihnen sah er verwundert auf die veränderte Erscheinung ihres Freundes. Ebenso erging Joel, Kai und Maya, welchen ebenfalls die Worte fehlten, um zu beschreiben, was sie bei Leos Anblick fühlten. Damon sprach es schließlich aus. „Wow", flüsterte er beeindruckt.

Leo sah auch wirklich sehr beeindruckend aus – mächtig und voller Kraft. Wie er vor ihnen stand, war seine Erscheinung wahrhaft ehrfurchgebietend.

Anstatt in seine normalen Sachen war er jetzt in eine fremdländisch wirkende Kleidung gehüllt. Er trug eine Tunika aus rotem Stoff mit Stiefeln aus weichem Leder, die ihm bis zu den Knien reichten und ebenfalls in warmen Rottönen gehalten waren. Die Tunika wurde von einem silbernen Gürtel gehalten, in den seltsame Zeichen eingraviert waren.

Dazu kam noch der ärmellose Mantel, der Leo bis über die Knie reichte. Auch dieser war in Rot gehalten, doch anstatt in dem dunklen Tiefrot der Tunika in einer Färbung, die eher an ein prasselndes Feuer oder das Rot eines morgendlichen Sonnenaufgangs erinnerte. Auf dem Rücken, nur durch einen breiten Gurt, der ihm quer über die Brust verlief, erkennbar, trug Leo eine Scheide, in der das breite Flammenschwert ruhte, welches er kurz vorher in seinem Kampf gegen das Monster so erfolgreich eingesetzt hatte. Alles in Allem gesehen vermittelte Leo seinen Freunden damit eine Erscheinung wie ein Schutz und Geborgenheit ausstrahlendes Feuer – wozu auch sein herzerwärmendes Lächeln paßte, welches er ihnen nun schenkte.

Bevor jemand in der Lage war, Damon zu antworten, erklang Mikes Stimme, die vor Stolz und zugleich auch Erleichterung vibrierte.

„Leo", sagte er weich und sah seinem Bruder liebevoll in die Augen.

Als Mike den Namen seines jüngeren Bruders nannte, kam wieder Leben in Kendrix' zierliche Gestalt. Zuerst trat sie nur langsam einige Schritte auf Leo zu, doch schließlich begann sie zu laufen und warf sich in seine Arme, die sich bereitwillig um sie schlossen. Leo drückte seine Freundin fest an sich. „Du bist wieder da, Leo. Endlich", flüsterte Kendrix an Leos Brust und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine breite Schulter.

„Aber das habe ich dir doch versprochen", entgegnete Leo ebenso leise und drückte ihr einen liebevollen Kuß auf das Haar. Kendrix spürte, daß ihre Gefühle ein wenig außer Kontrolle gerieten und preßte sich darum nur schweigend enger an die schlanke Gestalt ihres Freundes. Als Antwort darauf festigte Leo seinen Halt um sie und sah dann über Kendrix' Kopf hinweg seine Freunde an.

Sie wirkten noch immer etwas überfahren von seinem plötzlichen Auftauchen, doch es schien Leo, als würden sie langsam aber sicher wieder zu sich kommen. Doch manche von ihnen waren noch immer verletzt und dem wollte Leo jetzt so schnell wie möglich abhelfen. Darum löste er sich sanft aus Kendrix' Umarmung, behielt jedoch ihre rechte Hand in der seinen, als sie nun gemeinsam auf ihre anderen Freunde zugingen.

Bei Carter, Chad, Dana und Kelsey angekommen, ging Leo vor Carter in die Hocke und besah sich dessen Wunde am Bein. Sie schien ziemlich tief zu sein, doch die Blutung hatte schon aufgehört und so war diese Verletzung als nicht allzu gefährlich einzustufen. Dennoch wollte Leo seinen Freund nicht unnötig leiden lassen, darum legte er behutsam seine rechte Hand auf die Wunde und schloß die Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Was er vorhatte, hatte er noch niemals zuvor gemacht, doch in ihm regte sich ein instinktives Wissen, welches ihm sagte, was zu tun sei.

So schuf Leo in seinem Kopf ein Bild der Verwundung an Carters Bein und fügte diesem Bild seine Gefühle hinzu – seinen Wunsch, diese Verletzung heilen zu können. Da er die Augen geschlossen hatte, konnte Leo nicht sehen, was nun geschah, doch er hörte, wie seine Freunde überrascht Luft holten. Was sich ihnen darbot, war aber auch nichts Alltägliches. Dana, die inzwischen ebenfalls neben Carter kniete, sah ungläubig von Leos vor Konzentration gerunzelter Stirn zu seiner Hand, die über Carters Wunde lag und rotschimmernd leuchtete. Kleine Flammen tanzten über Leos Handfläche und strahlten ruhige Wärme aus.

Carter dagegen sah nicht nur, was Leo tat – nein, er spürte auch die Auswirkungen der Handlungen seines Freundes. Die Wunde, die noch vor Sekunden ziemlich geschmerzt hatte, begann sich zu verkleinern und der Schmerz verging. Zugleich breitete sich in Carters Bein eine wohltuende Hitze aus, die seinen Ausgangspunkt in Leos Handfläche hatte. Das rote Strahlen übertrug sich auf Carters verletztes Bein und kurze Zeit später, als Leo die Augen wieder öffnete und seine Hand wegnahm, war die Verletzung ganz und gar verschwunden. Carter blinzelte überrascht und hörte, wie auch Dana neben ihm die Luft einsog.

Erstaunt sahen die Beiden Leo ins Gesicht. Dessen grüne Augen waren auf Carters Bein gerichtet und als er bemerkte, daß es ihm gelungen, die Verletzung zu heilen, erschien plötzlich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und seine Augen leuchteten auf. Carter bemerkte, daß sich Leo mehr darüber zu freuen schien, seine Schmerzen geheilt zu haben als vorher, wo es ihm gelungen war, das Monster zu besiegen. Gleich darauf erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch, was seine Freunde und er mit Leo in dem Buchladen bei ihrer zweiten Begegnung über seine Talente als Heiler geführt hatten.

Und der Gedanke, daß Leo jetzt anscheinend von Fähigkeiten Gebrauch machen konnte, die er zwar vorher schon besessen hatte, aber nicht in diesem Ausmaße einzusetzen in der Lage gewesen war, freute Carter sehr. Einen Augenblick später lächelte er Leo dankbar an, noch immer zu erstaunt, um sprechen zu können. Doch Leo spürte Carters Dankbarkeit und wandte sich darum Chad zu.

Auch dieser hatte Schmerzen, aber Leo konnte spüren, daß sie anderer Art waren als bei Carter. Auch sah Leo keine äußerlichen Verletzungen an Chad, darum legte er diesem die Hand auf die Schulter. Und in dem Moment, in dem er seinen blaugekleideten Freund berührte, spürte Leo die Quelle von Chads Schmerzen.

Er hob die Hand von Chads Schulter und legte sie sanft auf dessen Stirn. Erneut schloß Leo die Augen, doch dieses Mal wußte er schon besser, wie er seine heilenden Fähigkeiten einsetzen mußte. Wieder erglühte das rote Licht um seine Hand und Sekunden später waren das Schwindelgefühl und die Übelkeit, die Chad verspürt hatte, vergangen. Dieser seufzte auf und neigte in der traditionellen Art und Weise, in welcher sein Volk ihre Dankbarkeit bezeugte, den Kopf. Leo erwiderte die Verbeugung, obwohl es in seiner knienden Haltung schwierig war, dabei das Gleichgewicht zu wahren. Doch Leo schaffte es, seine Verbeugung trotzdem elegant und geschmeidig wirken zu lassen.

Dann war Kelsey an der Reihe und bei ihr war es Leo ebenfalls möglich, sie von den pochenden Schmerzen zu befreien, die sie durch den Sturz nach der Explosion erlitten hatte. Ebenso heilte er Maya, Kai sowie Damon und Joel von ihren Verletzungen und Dana von dem Streifschuß, den sie davongetragen hatte.

Als somit alle seine verletzten Freunde wieder geheilt waren, erhob sich Leo wieder. Elf Augenpaare folgten seinen Bewegungen, doch noch immer rührte sich keiner von ihnen. Kendrix stand zwar neben ihrem Freund, doch seine heilenden Fähigkeiten hatten sie ebenso in erneutes Erstaunen versetzt wie den Rest der Freunde.

Als ihm die Stille schließlich zuviel wurde, legte Leo den Kopf ein wenig schief und meinte, während aus seinen strahlendgrünen Augen ein Lachen blitzte, mit seiner sanften Stimme, in der neben einem Hauch von Ungeduld auch jede Menge Humor mitschwang: „Ein wenig Bewunderung kann ja jeder Mensch mal ganz gut vertragen, aber würdet ihr jetzt bitte aufhören, mich anzustarren, als käme ich von einem anderen Stern? Ein freundliches Hallo wäre schön!"

Sein Humor brach die Erstarrung, die über seinen Freunden gelegen hatte und schon Sekunden später war Leo unter seinen Freunden förmlich begraben. Zum zweiten Mal in seinem jungen Leben erfuhr Leo die Wärme einer wahrhaft riesigen Gruppenumarmung – und er fühlte sich inmitten seiner aufgeregten, über seine Rückkehr mehr als erfreuten Freunde sehr wohl. Lachend rief er aus: „Ja, so ist das schon viel besser!"

Es dauerte eine geraume Weile, bis Leos Freunde langsam wieder von ihm abließen. Und auch dann konnten sie sich nur sehr schwer von ihm trennen. Sie hatten so lange auf seine Rückkehr warten müssen, hatten mit ihm gefiebert und gehofft, ihn in Gedanken und mit ihren Herzen jeden Schritt begleitet – und doch waren sie unglaublich froh, daß er jetzt wieder in ihrer Mitte weilte und nicht Lichtjahre entfernt auf einem unbekannten Planeten, wo jeder Schritt für ihren Freund Gefahren geborgen hatte, die sie erst in dem Augenblick erkannten, in dem diese sich offenbart hatten.

So wurde Leo immer wieder von einem oder auch mehreren seiner Freunde umarmt, berührt oder auch einfach nur angeschaut – ganz so, als bräuchten sie eine Bestätigung für seine gesunde und heile Rückkehr in ihren Kreis. Kendrix hielt sich die ganze Zeit über immer in seiner Nähe auf und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Auch Mike wirkte auf seine Freunde jetzt unglaublich froh und erleichtert. Er mußte sich insgeheim doch sehr große Sorgen um seinen jüngeren Bruder gemacht haben, dachte Kai mit einem warmen Gefühl für seinen Freund im Herzen. Er war für eine Sekunde von Leos Seite gewichen, um Ryan und Maya Platz zu machen, die Leo noch immer voller Erstaunen anschauten.

Ryan war inzwischen vollkommen ‚aufgetaut' und verblüffte seine Freunde durch seinen gutmütigen Humor und die Fröhlichkeit, die von ihm ausging. Nach dem Gespräch, welches er mit Leo geführt hatte, war Ryan total verwandelt. Es hatte noch einige Tage gebraucht, bis er allen seinen Freunden so offen und herzlich begegnen konnte wie Leo, aber für Dana, Kelsey, Chad, Joel und Carter hatte das kleinste Anzeichen dafür, daß Ryan ihre Freundschaft suchte, genügt, um ihn mit offenen Armen aufzunehmen. Die Sechs wuchsen immer mehr zusammen und es war schon abzusehen, daß sie eines Tages genauso vertraut miteinander umgehen würden wie es jetzt die Galaxy Rangers taten.

Leo hatte sich die Umarmungen und die stürmischen Fragen nur zu gern gefallen lassen, denn obwohl im Ganzen nur etwa anderthalb Tage seit seinem Aufbruch vergangen waren, hatte er seine Freunde alle doch sehr vermißt. Es hatte so Vieles an Erlebnissen auf Antares gegeben, das er gern mit dem Einen oder Anderen von ihnen geteilt hätte...

Doch – hier lächelte Leo in sich hinein – wenigstens konnte er ihnen alles beschreiben, was er erlebt hatte. Er freute sich schon auf ihre gespannten Gesichter, denn Leo war sich durchaus bewußt, daß er gut berichten konnte. Die Kinder auf Terra Venture, die er so oft im Jugendcenter betreut hatte, hatten ihn nicht umsonst ständig darum gebeten, daß er ihnen Geschichten vorlas oder sich selbst welche ausdachte.

Doch nun wurden die aufgeregten und glücklichen Freunde aus ihrem Taumel gerissen, denn auf einmal erschien Jolrans Gestalt direkt neben ihnen. Der Körper des Magiers schimmerte durchsichtig gegen den Hintergrund, doch seine weise Stimme klang kräftig, als er zu den Gefährten sagte: „Ich störe eure Freude nur ungern, meine jungen Freunde. Aber auch wir – der Captain und ich – sind neugierig darüber, was geschehen ist. Also, würdet ihr uns den Gefallen tun und zurückkehren?"

Ein wenig erschrocken waren die Freunde schon durch das abrupte Erscheinen des Magiers, doch dann entlud sich die in ihnen noch aufgestaute Spannung in einem fröhlichen Lachen. „Es tut mir leid, Jolran", lächelte Leo diesen mit Schalk in den grünen Augen an. „Aber ich mußte meine Freunde erst einmal wieder zu sich bringen. Und als ich das geschafft hatte, waren sie nicht mehr zu bremsen. So sind nun einmal."

Mike trat bei diesen Worten neben seinen Bruder und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Bei der Berührung blickte Leo auf und sah in den warmen Augen seines Bruders tiefe Gefühle. Aber dann blitzte ein Grinsen in Mikes Gesicht auf und er sagte über die Schulter hinweg zu ihren Gefährten: „Wollen wir ihm das wirklich durchgehen lassen?" Kleine Teufelchen tanzten auch in Damons dunklen Augen, als er, begleitet von Joel, Ryan und Kelsey, näher an die zwei Brüder herantrat. „Uns wird schon eine passende Erwiderung einfallen", meinte der Grüne Galaxy Ranger mit gespielt unheilverheißender Stimme. Leo tat, als würde er furchtsam zusammenzucken und rief: „Ich bitte um Gnade." Das rief allgemeines Gelächter hervor und Kai konnte sich gerade noch lange genug zusammenreißen, um zu Jolran zu sagen: „Wir machen uns sofort auf den Weg."

Und wirklich, wenige Sekunden später erhellte den Kommandoraum vielfarbiges Licht. Mike erschien mit Ryan und Carter, gefolgt von Kendrix und Dana, Maya und Kelsey, Kai und Chad sowie Damon, der Joel mitgenommen hatte. Sie alle erschienen in Säulen aus Licht ihrer jeweiligen Farben.

Doch Leos Auftritt hatte sich sehr verändert – war noch eindrucksvoller geworden als vorher. Neben Mike, Ryan und Carter bildete sich eine Säule aus Feuer, die eine Macht und gleichzeitig Wärme verstrahlte, welche unglaublich war. Das Licht, welches von den Flammen ausging, vermittelte ein Gefühl von Schutz und Liebe. Jeder der Anwesenden spürte das Reine und Gute, welches sich hier in ihrer Mitte befand.

Dann vergingen die Flammen und Leos schlanke Gestalt wurde wieder sichtbar. Er trug noch immer die fremdartige Kleidung aus dem weichen roten Stoff und vermittelte damit den Eindruck, als käme er aus einer anderen Welt. Oder einer anderen Zeit, dachte Jolran, als er den jungen Krieger betrachtete und bei seinem Anblick an die vielen Legenden erinnert wurde, die sich zu seinen Lebzeiten schon um die Wächter gerankt hatten. Und daß dies nicht nur Legenden gewesen waren, spürte der Magier jetzt. Überdeutlich konnte er die Macht von Leo ausgehen fühlen; fast sogar zu sehen vermochte er sie. Magie und Kraft umgaben Leo wie eine unsichtbare Rüstung.

Jolran nickte in sich hinein und innerlich war er sehr erleichtert. Sein Nachfolger als Träger des Roten Quasarschwertes hatte auch diese große Prüfung überstanden – und konnte nun voller Mut und Hoffnung der Zukunft entgegensehen. Mit der Macht, über die Leo jetzt verfügte, konnte er viel Gutes tun und die Kräfte des Bösen an ihrem Vordringen hindern. Und daß Leo seine gewaltige Macht nur zum Guten einsetzen würde, davon war Jolran überzeugt.

Er hatte gehört, wie Leo Entscheidungen getroffen hatte, gesehen, wie er auf bestimmte Situationen reagierte – und nun wurde sein Gefühl von dem Urteil der Hüter gestützt. Jolran blickte Leo aufmerksam an und sah die dichte Aura um diesen herum. Er wußte, die anderen Anwesenden konnten es – bis auf Mike vielleicht – wahrscheinlich nicht sehen, aber sie fühlten die Reinheit von Leos Seele. Die Wärme, die von ihr ausging. Die Geborgenheit, die Leos Anwesenheit verhieß und wie man sich bei ihm auf unerklärliche Weise sicher und beschützt fühlte.

Gebannte Stille herrschte in der Kommandozentrale, als alle Blicke sich Leo zuwandten. Jeder, auch die Techniker und Soldaten, spürten die unglaubliche Veränderung, die mit ihm vorgegangen war. Doch nein, keine Veränderung. Vielmehr war die Macht, die schon immer in ihm geschlummert hatte, jetzt endlich erweckt worden.

Leo blickte von Einem zum Anderen und sah in jedem Gesicht den gleichen Ausdruck von Ehrfurcht und Staunen. Jeder – auch Leos Freunde – schien gefangen zu sein in der Verblüffung über die Kraft, die ihm verliehen worden war. Für diesen war es jedoch irgendwie unangenehm, daß alle ihn so ehrfürchtig betrachteten. Schließlich hatte sich doch im Grunde nichts an seiner Persönlichkeit geändert – was also sahen die Leute um ihn herum auf einmal, was anscheinend vorher nicht dagewesen war? Für einen Moment bekam Leo fast Angst, daß sich sein Verhältnis zu seinen Freunden jetzt unwiederbringlich verändern würde – doch dann schalt er sich im Stillen für sein mangelndes Vertrauen.

Aufblickend bemerkte Leo, daß noch immer niemand sich bewegt hatte und überlegte, was er tun konnte, um die Lage wieder ins Lot zu bringen. Auf Bewunderung hatte er noch nie gut reagieren können – es machte ihn immer total verlegen. Und daß sogar Mike und Kai, Kendrix sowie Maya und Damon derartig reagierten, verunsicherte Leo zutiefst. Er schloß die Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Vielleicht, wenn er wieder in seinen normalen Sachen vor ihnen stehen würde, würden sie alle erkennen, daß sich im Prinzip nichts geändert hatte.

Doch bevor Leo sich noch richtig konzentriert hatte, erklang Jolrans weise Stimme, die sagte: „Es wird dir nichts nützen, mein junger Freund. Das Licht deiner Seele kannst du nicht verbergen."

Überrascht schaute Leo den Magier an und auch die Anderen wandten ihm ihre Blicke zu. „Was meint Ihr damit?", fragte Leo.

„Du hast schon verstanden, was ich sagen wollte. Auch wenn du nicht die Kleidung eines Wächters tragen würdest – so kannst du doch jetzt nicht mehr leugnen, was du wirklich bist, junger Krieger. Die Macht deiner Seele wurde befreit und nun kannst du ihr Strahlen nicht wieder verstecken. Deine Freunde – und vor allem aber du – ihr müßt akzeptieren, daß du dich verändert hast. Und ich kann wirklich nichts Schlechtes daran finden, was du jetzt bist, Leo."

Ernst sah der Magier Leo an, der ihn für einige Augenblicke still musterte, bevor es aus ihm herausbrach: „Durch die Macht der Wächter bin ich im Besitz einer großen Kraft – doch ich bin immer noch ich, Jolran! Versteht Ihr denn nicht, auch mit dieser Macht brauche ich meine Freunde trotzdem noch immer genauso nötig wie zuvor! Doch sie...", Leo verstummte unsicher.

Aber Mike hatte jetzt verstanden, was seinen jüngeren Bruder bedrückte. Mit wenigen schnellen Schritten war er bei Leo angelangt und nahm ihn herzlich in die Arme. Nachdem er Leo fest an sich gedrückt hatte, sagte er leise zu diesem: „Es tut mir leid, Leo. Doch Jolran hat Recht mit dem, was er sagte – deine Seele leuchtet voller Magie und Kraft. Ich... ich kann es sehen und ich kann ihre Wärme spüren – und es hat mich für einen Augenblick überwältigt, kleiner Bruder. Ich wußte schon immer, daß sehr viel in dir steckt, doch dir ist es trotzdem gelungen, mich zu überraschen."

„Doch ich weiß auch", fuhr Mike mit einem liebevollen Lächeln fort, „daß du noch immer mein kleiner Bruder bist. Glaub mir, das werde ich nicht vergessen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, das Erstaunen wird sich legen. Damon wird schon etwas Respektloses einfallen, was uns hilft, mit dieser Erfahrung umzugehen." Hier grinste Mike und Leo konnte nicht anders, als ebenfalls zu lächeln.

„Wie bitte?", meldete sich Damon drohend zu Wort. „Würdest du das wiederholen, mein Freund?", fragte er, als er auf die zwei Brüder zutrat und übertrieben so tat, als wäre er über Mikes Worte zutiefst erbost. Aber in Damons dunklen Augen saß der Schalk und auch Maya und Kendrix sowie Kai lächelten Leo auf ihre altvertraute, herzliche Weise an. Kendrix trat rasch auf ihren Freund zu und schlang die Arme um seine schlanke Gestalt. „Verzeih, Leo", flüsterte sie. Als Antwort darauf festigte Leo seinen Griff um sie und küßte sie sanft auf das Haar.

Erleichtert erkannte er, daß wenigstens seine Teamgefährten und sein Bruder sich ihm gegenüber wieder normal verhielten. Das beruhigte Leo schon ein wenig, doch er machte sich noch Sorgen um die Lightspeed Rangers. Wie würden sie ihm von jetzt an begegnen? Würde sich ihr Verhalten ändern?

Daß diese Sorge unnötig war, erkannte Leo wenige Sekunden später. Eine Hand legte sich freundschaftlich auf seine Schulter und als er den Blick hob, sah er direkt in Ryans graue Augen. Dieser sagte jetzt leise: „Entschuldige bitte. Für Bewunderung deiner Person hast du wirklich nicht viel übrig, nicht wahr?" Bei den letzten Worten hatte es in Ryans Augen spaßhaft aufgeblitzt und Leo mußte unwillkürlich grinsen.

Doch dann kehrte der Ernst in seine smaragdgrünen Augen zurück, als er antwortete: „Ich will euch einfach nicht verlieren, Freunde. Das wäre es mir nicht wert." Dabei sah Leo seinen versammelten Freunden der Reihe nach direkt in die Augen, damit deutlich wurde, wie ernst es ihm damit war. Und blitzartig kam diesen die Erinnerung an Leos Worte, die dieser zu Auryon gesprochen hatte: ‚_Ich brauche sie sehr. Sie sind es, die mir Kraft verleihen – jeder von ihnen auf seine Weise.'_

Erstaunlicherweise war es Kai, der daraufhin mit weicher Stimme sagte: „Keine Sorge, Leo. Das wird nicht geschehen. Du wirst uns nicht mehr los – nie wieder." Leo schluckte angesichts dieser Worte, doch dann lächelte er sanft und antwortete: „Als wenn ich das jemals gewollt hätte."

Inzwischen waren auch die restlichen Rangers näher an die größer werdende Gruppe herangetreten, so daß Leo infolgedessen von seinen Freunden umringt wurde – wie ein schützender Kreis.

Dies entlockte Jolran ein leichtes Lächeln. Daß Leo trotz der ihm verliehenen Macht noch immer so sehr auf seine Freunde baute und ihnen sein uneingeschränktes Vertrauen damit bewies, daß er ihnen seine Unsicherheit nicht vorenthielt – all das festigte in dem Magier den Glauben daran, daß Leo der Richtige war. Als Wächter und als Anführer im Kampf gegen die Kräfte des Bösen, die zurückkehrten aus ihrem Gefängnis. Auferstanden waren aus der Verbannung, um erneut zu versuchen, die Galaxis ins Unheil zu stürzen.

Captain Mitchell hatte bis jetzt nicht gesprochen, denn auch er war wie gebannt von der Kraft und Macht gewesen, die Leo jetzt so unverhüllt aussandte. Doch auch er hatte sich wieder gefangen, als er erkannte, daß sich an Leos Persönlichkeit trotzdem nichts verändert hatte – er war noch immer ein warmherziger, junger Mann, der auf seine Gefährten vertraute.

So räusperte sich der Captain jetzt leise, um die Aufmerksamkeit aller Rangers wieder auf sich zu ziehen. Als sich aller Blicke ihm zuwandten, deutete Mitchell auf die Tür zum Besprechungsraum und sagte: „Wir sollten uns in den Konferenzraum zurückziehen, sonst halten wir hier die gesamte Mannschaft von der Arbeit ab. Laßt uns gehen." Die zwölf jungen Leute nickten zustimmend und folgten ihm mit Jolran, der sich die letzten Minuten wieder schweigend im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

Mitchell schloß die Tür zum Besprechungszimmer hinter sich und beobachtete dann das Verhalten der Rangers. Leo und seine Freunde setzten sich in ihre Sessel und blickten sich für einige Augenblicke nur schweigend an. Doch dann brach Damons Temperament wieder durch und er erklärte: „Hey, Leo – wie ging es denn weiter, nachdem du in der Höhle warst?"

Leo blickte auf und schien durch Damons Frage aus seinen eigenen Gedanken gerissen worden zu sein. Darum antwortete er nicht gleich, sondern schien zu überlegen. Sekunden später schien der Inhalt von Damons Frage ihm jedoch zu Bewußtsein zu kommen und er blinzelte verwirrt.

„Wieso fragst du nach der Höhle? Woher weißt du..." Leo verstummte sichtlich erstaunt.

Mike antwortete auf die Frage seines jüngeren Bruders. „Wir haben dich gesehen, Leo."

Leo wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Mike zu und bedeutete ihm, fortzufahren. „Jolran hat so etwas wie einen holographischen Bildschirm für uns erschaffen, auf dem wir dich sehen konnten. Wir haben deine gesamte Reise verfolgen können – bis du mit den Hütern in die Höhle tratest."

„Ihr habt alles gesehen?", rief Leo verblüfft. „Aber wie?"

Jolrans ruhige Stimme erklang nun und er erklärte Leo: „Ich nutzte meine Magie für die Erschaffung des Schirms. Aber damit deine Freunde dich sehen konnten, benötigten wir mehr Macht als die, über die ich verfüge. So nutzten wir deine Verbindung zu ihnen – so, wie wir beide es taten, um meine Person für deine Freunde sichtbar zu machen. Und da eure Verbindung sehr stark ist, gelang es uns auch."

Leo lehnte sich zurück und schien über die Ausführungen nachzudenken. Seine Freunde beobachteten gespannt seine Reaktion auf das, was sie ihm berichtet hatten. Für eine Sekunde huschte ein wenig Enttäuschung über Leos Gesicht, doch dann breitete sich langsam aber sicher ein erfreutes Lächeln über seine Züge aus.

Schließlich sagte er, vor allem an seine fünf Teamgefährten gewandt: „Verzeiht meine Überraschung, aber ich hatte mich schon so darauf eingestellt, euch alles zu erzählen. Ich weiß doch, wie neugierig ihr immer seid. Und nun sagt ihr mir, daß ihr alles gesehen habt. Aber im Prinzip ist das noch viel besser, denn so konntet ihr euch selber ein Bild von Antares machen – ich weiß nicht, ob ich alles so genau hätte beschreiben können."

Daraufhin meinte Damon: „Wir haben deine Reise aber nur bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt verfolgen können, in dem du in Begleitung der zwei Hüter die Höhle betreten hast. Was geschah dann Leo? Oder ist es verboten, darüber zu sprechen?" Leo sah auf und erkannte die Neugier in den Augen seiner Freunde, aber auch ihre Bereitschaft, das Thema fallenzulassen, sollte es ihm nicht möglich sein, darüber zu reden. Dankbar angesichts ihrer Rücksichtnahme lächelte Leo sie an, doch dann sagte er: „Nein, es ist mir nicht verboten worden. Die Höhle ist durch starke Magie geschützt, denn sie soll vor den Blicken Unbefugter verborgen bleiben – darum habt ihr auch nichts mehr sehen können, als Tynan und Matherion mich in das Innere führten."

Leo schwieg für eine Weile, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Außerdem stürmten bei der Erinnerung an die Höhle viele Gefühle auf ihn ein, die er erst einmal sortieren mußte, bevor es ihm möglich war, darüber zu sprechen. Viel war in der heiligen Höhle geschehen. Dinge, die er sein Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen würde. Seine Erlebnisse in der Höhle hatten Leo tief berührt und ihm viele Erkenntnisse beschert, über die er noch mit seinen Freunden sprechen wollte. Doch zugleich erinnerte ihn der Gedanke an die Höhle auch an den Entschluß, den er kurz nach dem Erhalt der heiligen Macht gefaßt hatte.

Als Auryon ihn an den Schrein der Elemente geführt hatte, war Leo wie gebannt gewesen von der Macht, welche die Elemente ausstrahlten. Es war ihm unfaßbar erschienen, als Auryon sagte, daß diese Macht allein für ihn bestimmt sei. Leo hob den Kopf und sah, daß ihn seine vielen Freunde alle musterten. Neugier strahlte ungehemmt aus ihren Augen, dennoch hielten sie sich mit Fragen zurück, da sie ihm die Zeit geben wollten, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Leo lächelte sie an und überlegte, wie er am besten beginnen sollte.

„Es ist nicht ganz einfach, zu beschreiben, was geschah, nachdem Matherion und Tynan mich in das Innere der Höhle geleitet hatte. Wir gelangten in eine riesige Kaverne, die hell erstrahlte – durch Kristalle, die überall an den Wänden zu sehen waren. Aber vor allem leuchteten in jener Höhle die Kräfte der heiligen Elemente", fügte Leo hinzu. Seine Stimme klang leise und voller Ehrfurcht, als er sich an jenen Moment erinnerte. Leo wußte, diesen Augenblick würde er sein Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen.

Die Höhle hatte solch eine starke Wirkung auf ihn ausgeübt, daß er über der Faszination fast Auryon übersehen hätte, die ihn in der Mitte der Höhle erwartete, in die ihn die anderen zwei Hüter brachten. Doch Leo hätte keinen Führer in die Höhle benötigt, denn noch immer hörte er die Stimme – den Ruf, der ihn von der Wüste auf der anderen Seite des Planeten hierher ins Gebirge und schließlich in diese Kaverne gelockt hatte. Und in jenem Augenblick, da Leo das bewußt wurde, erkannte er auch, daß es die heiligen Elemente selbst gewesen waren, die ihn zu sich gerufen hatten.

„Auryon bedeutete mir, mich dem Schrein, in dem die Macht all die Jahrhunderte über bewahrt worden war, zu nähern. Ich gebe zu, daß ich kaum wußte, wie mir geschah – und wie ich schließlich zu dem Schrein gelangte. Aber als ich dort stand und sah, was meiner Obhut übergeben werden sollte..." Leo verstummte kurzzeitig und in seinen tiefgrünen Augen leuchtete ein Licht auf, welches nicht von dieser Welt zu stammen schien. Weisheit, gepaart mit Kraft und Stärke, aber auch Liebe und einem Wissen, welches weit über sein Alter hinausging, lagen in Leos Blick, als er den Kopf wieder hob und seine Freunde der Reihe nach anschaute.

„Ich fühlte mich in jenem Moment so klein und ich zweifelte daran, daß ich wirklich würdig dazu wäre, diese Macht nutzen zu dürfen. Glaubt mir, ich war mir alles andere als sicher, daß die Mächte mich akzeptieren würden, auch wenn Auryon, Tynan und Matherion ihre Zustimmung gegeben hatten." Leos Blick schweifte in die Ferne, als sähe er noch einmal die Höhle mit den Kräften der Elemente vor sich. Dann sprach er weiter, leise und mit Verwunderung in der Stimme. „Doch meine Zweifel waren unnötig, wie ich gleich darauf erfahren sollte. Als wenn sie mich gehört hätten und mir meine Zweifel nehmen wollten, erhoben sich die heiligen Mächte aus dem Schrein und schwebten auf mich zu."

Leo fügte erklärend für seine Freunde hinzu: „Ihr müßt wissen, daß die Mächte aussahen wie strahlende Energiekugeln in verschiedenen Farben – grün, blau, gelb, braun, rot... Es war unglaublich. Kurz vor mir verharrten die leuchtenden Kugeln in der Luft und dann – fügten sie sich zu einer einzigen, riesigen Kugel voller Energie zusammen, die daraufhin in allen Farben schimmerte. Diesen Anblick werde ich nie vergessen." Das Licht in Leos Augen nahm an Intensität weiter zu, als er fortfuhr, zu berichten.

„Als sich die Kugeln zusammengefügt hatten, schwebte die große, daraus entstandene Kugel immer näher an mich heran – und dann..." Offensichtlich suchte Leo nach Worten, um zu beschreiben, was geschehen war. „Sie umgab mich, durchdrang mich bis ins Innerste und ich fühlte mich so beschützt. Geborgen. Stark. Die heiligen Mächte verbanden sich mit mir und ich war damit in den Besitz einer wahrhaft gewaltigen Kraft gelangt." Ernst sahen Leos Augen jetzt seine Freunde an, die ein wenig erstaunt musterten. Sie fühlten, daß Leo noch nicht fertig war mit seinem Bericht, doch daß er jetzt so ernst wirkte, stimmte sie nachdenklich. Was war mit Leo los? Freute er sich denn nicht über die Kräfte, die er jetzt besaß?

Leo fuhr fort, ohne auf die verblüfften Blicke der Anderen einzugehen.

„Ja, ich habe jetzt die Macht, allein gegen diese Dunkelheit, welche kommen wird, anzutreten. Doch das wäre nicht richtig. Darum habe ich in der heiligen Höhle einen Entschluß gefaßt, denn ich bin der Meinung, daß eine einzelne Person nicht über derart unbeschränkte Macht verfügen sollte. Ich will nicht behaupten, daß es kein tolles Gefühl ist, diese Kräfte zu besitzen – doch ich allein will sie nicht. Es wäre ganz einfach nicht recht.

Mein Wunsch ist es, die Mächte, die mir verliehen wurden, zu teilen. Mit euch." Bei diesen Worten blickte Leo seine Freunde an, besonders Kai, Maya, Damon und Kendrix sowie seinen Bruder Mike. Auch die Lightspeed Rangers hatte er mit einbezogen, doch es wurde allen klar, daß er seine Kräfte vor allem mit seinem Team teilen wollte.

Stille herrschte nach Leos Worten, da seine Freunde viel zu verblüfft waren, um sofort darauf reagieren zu können. Sie hatten nicht erwartet, daß Leo solch eine Entscheidung treffen würde. Die Macht, die er jetzt ausstrahlte, war unglaublich – dennoch spürten vor allem die Galaxy Rangers und Mike, daß sich in Leo noch viel mehr verändert hatte als die äußerliche Kraft. Das Wissen in seinen Augen, die nun mit noch mehr Liebe strahlten als vorher – es war ihnen, als wäre Leo jetzt erfahrener als noch vor zwei Tagen. Erfahrener in einer Hinsicht, als würde er die Geschehnisse im Universum nun viel deutlicher sehen.

Doch Damon konnte nicht lange an sich halten und so platzte er nach einigen Sekunden mit seiner Verwunderung heraus: „Du willst deine Macht teilen, Leo? Mit uns? Aber wie? Und wieso überhaupt?"

Jolran hatte sich bis jetzt zurückgehalten, doch Leos Entschluß hatte ihn ebenso wie die Rangers überrascht. Er meinte: „Auch ich muß gestehen, daß ich über deine Entscheidung verwundert bin, junger Krieger. Was hat dich dazu veranlaßt, so zu entscheiden?"

Leo hatte seine Freunde schon vorher bei ihren Überlegungen beobachtet und bemerkt, daß sie sehr verwundert waren über das, was er ihnen erzählt hatte. Doch nachdem er ausgesprochen hatte, was ihm gleich nach der Vereinigung mit den Mächten der heiligen Elemente durch den Sinn gegangen war – in jenem Augenblick hatte er tief in seinem Inneren gefühlt, daß es genauso richtig sein würde.

Er war nicht allein zum Träger dieser Kräfte auserwählt.

Nein, seine Freunde waren es ebenso.

Doch nun wandte Leo seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Jolran zu und betrachtete den Magier aus ernsten Augen. Es wunderte Leo ein wenig, daß selbst Jolran nicht so ganz zu verstehen schien, was ihn zu dieser Entscheidung veranlaßt hatte. Darum antwortete er jetzt: „Weil diese Macht zu groß ist für mich allein. Ja, ich könnte sie tragen und durch sie für die drohende Dunkelheit ein beträchtliches Hindernis darstellen. Aber..." Leo blickte zu sinnend Boden, während er um die richtigen Worte rang, um den Anderen seine Gedanken und Beweggründe verständlich zu machen.

„Glaubst du, du könntest der Verlockung erliegen und diese Macht zu deinen Gunsten ausnutzen? Ist es das?", fragte Jolran. „Wenn dem so ist, kann ich dich beruhigen, junger Krieger. Deine Seele ist rein, das habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt – und du hast es durch die heiligen Kräfte bestätigt bekommen. Wäre dem nicht so gewesen, hätten sie dich nicht erwählt. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen, du könntest so werden wie eure Gegner."

Jolran hatte voller Gewißheit gesprochen und auch Leos zehn Freunde und sein älterer Bruder nickten zu den Ausführungen des Magiers. Sie stimmten mit seiner Meinung überein – sie wußten, Leo würde niemals nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht sein. So war er ganz einfach nicht.

Doch Leo schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte schwach. „Nein, Jolran, das ist es nicht. Obwohl ich Euch für das Vertrauen danke, daß Ihr in mich setzt."

Leo seufzte und fuhr dann fort: „Ich glaube ganz einfach nicht, daß eine derartige Kraft nur für eine einzelne Person bestimmt sein kann. Alle Elemente – Feuer, Wasser, Erde und Luft sowie noch andere – sie vereinen sich jetzt in mir. Doch mein Element war schon immer das Feuer, das weiß ich. Seine Macht kann ich vollständig nutzen, während ich auf das Element der Luft zum Beispiel nur einen begrenzten Zugriff habe. Mit einiger Übung würde ich wahrscheinlich lernen, auch die anderen Elemente in größerem Umfang zu nutzen – doch das will ich nicht. Diese Elemente gehören zu meinen Freunden – und ich bin der festen Überzeugung, daß sie diese Mächte genauso verdienen wie ich. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr, denn nur durch ihre ständige Unterstützung konnte ich zu dem werden, was ich heute bin. Wenn ich es schaffe, Maya, Kai, Damon sowie Mike und Kendrix die Teile der Kräfte zu übertragen, die rechtmäßig zu ihnen gehören – dann sind wir wieder eine Einheit im Kampf. Die Elemente und ihre Macht gehören nicht in eine Person – ich glaube eher, daß sie zusammengefügt werden sollten, um ihre ganze Power zu zeigen. Und meine Freunde und ich werden genau das tun, glaubt mir, Jolran. Genauso ist es richtig."

Leos Augen leuchteten, als er von dem sprach, was er als richtig empfand.

Gebanntes Schweigen antwortete ihm, darum wandte er sich erneut Jolran zu und sagte zu dem Magier: „Ihr müßtet mich eigentlich am besten verstehen, denn damals haben Eure Freunde und Ihr genauso gehandelt. Gemeinsam habt ihr etwas unglaublich Mächtiges erschaffen – die Quasarschwerter. Keiner von Euch hätte das allein zustande gebracht, egal, wieviel Macht ihr auch besaßt. Doch durch das Zusammenfügen Eurer jeweiligen Kräfte wart Ihr imstande, es zuwege zu bringen. Genauso verhält es sich jetzt."

„Außerdem", fügte Leo nachdenklich hinzu, „hätte auch einer meiner Freunde dazu auserwählt werden können, sich auf die Suche nach der Macht der Wächter zu begeben. Wäre statt Eurer zum Beispiel Drystan am Leben geblieben oder Éorys, dann hätte es gut passieren können, daß jetzt Kai oder Maya in dem Besitz ihrer Kraft wären. Ihr seht also, daß meine Freunde jedes nur erdenkliche Anrecht auf einen Teil dieser Macht haben – und ich werde ganz gewiß nicht derjenige sein, der ihnen dieses Recht streitig macht." Leos Gesicht hatte bei seinen letzten Worten einen sehr entschlossenen Ausdruck angenommen und diejenigen von seinen Freunden, die ihn schon länger kannten, wußten, er würde von seinem Entschluß nicht mehr abzubringen sein. Offensichtlich hatte er lange und gründlich darüber nachgedacht.

Dennoch startete Kai den Versuch dazu, während er sich halb aus seinem Sessel erhob. „Aber Leo, wenn du uns einen Teil deiner Kräfte überträgst, wirst du wieder an Macht verlieren! Du hast all diese Mühen und Gefahren auf dich genommen, während wir nur hier gesessen haben und für diese Macht, die du uns schenken willst, keinen Finger rühren mußten! Denkst du nicht, daß du es..."

Leo ließ seinen Freund nicht ausreden, sondern trat schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu und unterbrach Kai mitten im Satz. „Nein, Kai, ich werde es nicht bereuen, da bin ich absolut sicher. Weißt du, ich spüre ganz einfach, daß es richtig ist, die mir verliehene Macht mit euch zu teilen. Ganz tief hier drin", damit legte sich Leo die Hand auf sein Herz, „fühle ich es – und mein Instinkte haben mich noch nie getrogen. Habe Vertrauen in meine Gefühle, Kai", bat Leo seinen besten Freund.

„Wir Sechs gemeinsam konnten Trakeena besiegen, ebenso die ganzen Monster, die sie uns während der langen Reise mit Raumschiff Terra sandte, um die Kolonie zu vernichten. Und ebenso werden wir auch nur gemeinsam dazu imstande sein, die jetzt drohende Gefahr abzuwenden. Wäret ihr alle Fünf nicht immer an meiner Seite gewesen – ich glaube nicht, daß es mir allein gelungen wäre, eines dieser Monster zu besiegen. Unsere Teamarbeit – unser Vertrauen zueinander, der Glaube an unseren Erfolg und die starke Freundschaft und Liebe, die wir füreinander empfinden – das alles verschaffte uns den Vorteil, den wir benötigten, um zu siegen. Nur zusammen sind wir wirklich stark."

„Du sprichst mit der Weisheit eines langen Lebens, obwohl du doch noch so jung bist", erklang Jolrans tiefe Stimme. „Und du beschämst mich."

Leo drehte sich zu dem Magier um, blieb jedoch vor Kai stehen, der mit großen Augen zu seinem Freund aufsah. Leos Worte hatten Kai tief berührt und er fühlte sich Leo näher als jemals zuvor. An einem raschen Seitenblick auf seine vier Freunde sah er, daß es ihnen nicht viel anders erging. Sie alle musterten Leo mit einem so liebevollen Ausdruck in den Augen, daß Kai wußte, ebenso wie er hatten sie die Botschaft, die noch in Leos Worten versteckt gelegen hatte, verstanden.

Darum wandte sich nun auch Kai Jolran zu und sagte, bevor Leo die Gelegenheit zu einer Antwort hatte: „Ich weiß nicht, ob es Weisheit ist, die aus Leo spricht. Doch ich weiß, daß Leo das ausgesprochen hat, was er fühlt. Und wenn er das tut, dann hatte ich nie einen Zweifel daran, daß das, was er sagte, die absolute Wahrheit und vollkommen richtig ist."

„Du hast mich gebeten, deinen Gefühlen zu vertrauen, Leo", wandte sich Kai nun an seinen Freund. „Wenn ich jemals eines getan habe, dann das, mein Freund. Du warst schon immer ganz anders als ich – so voller Impulsivität." Hier zog Leo zerknirscht den Kopf ein, da er wußte, daß er sein Team dadurch manchmal in vermeidbare Situationen gebracht hatte.

Doch Kai lächelte nur sanft, als er weitersprach: „Deine Gefühle waren immer ehrlich. Du hast nie versucht, sie zu verbergen oder etwas an ihnen zu verfälschen – sondern immer offen ausgesprochen, was dir durch den Sinn ging. Das habe ich immer sehr bewundert, Leo. Ich vertraue deinem Gefühl – denn was es uns auch bringen mag, ich bin sicher, es wird etwas Gutes für uns sein."

Leo blickte seinen blaugekleideten Freund leicht sprachlos an. Ihm fehlten die Worte, um auf Kais Rede angemessen zu reagieren. Derart offen und rückhaltlos hatte Kai noch nie ausgesprochen, was er für Leo empfand. Und da er durch die heiligen Mächte der Elemente noch sensibler für die Gefühle und Stimmungen seiner Freunde geworden war als vorher, konnte Leo Kais Emotionen noch intensiver spüren.

Es fühlte sich für Leo wie eine schützende Decke an, die sich warm und Geborgenheit verheißend um ihn legte – die Gewißheit, daß Kai solch tiefe Gefühle für ihn hegte. Es bedeutete Leo sehr viel, daß Kai es endlich auch einmal so deutlich ausgesprochen hatte. Das zeigte sich auch an dem Strahlen seiner Augen, aus deren smaragdgrünen Tiefen unglaubliche Freude leuchtete, als Leo Kai dankbar die Hand entgegenstreckte.

Kai griff sofort danach und die zwei Freunde lächelten sich an, im Gefühl ihrer Freundschaft füreinander verbunden. „Danke", flüsterte Leo.

„Hey, und was ist mit uns?", unterbrach in diesem Moment eine Stimme die Entrücktheit, in der sich die zwei Freunde befanden und die sie fast die anderen Anwesenden hatte vergessen lassen. Kais Kopf ruckte hoch und auch Leo wandte sich dem Sprecher zu.

Damon hatte gesprochen und sah Leo und Kai nun fragend an. Der Grüne Galaxy Ranger tat, als würde er schmollen, da er nicht einbezogen wurde. Ein Lächeln breitete sich über die Gesichter der zwei Freunde und dann sagte Leo: „Aber natürlich gilt das auch für euch, was glaubst du denn." In diesem Moment trat Kendrix zu Damon und umarmte ihn, während Maya zu ihm sagte: „Dich lieben wir doch auch, du großes Kind." Das brachte ein Grinsen in Damons Gesicht und er sagte: „Wie könntet ihr auch nicht, so liebenswert wie ich nun einmal bin."

Schallendes Gelächter antwortete ihm darauf und die Galaxy Rangers rückten näher zusammen. Die Aura ihrer Zusammengehörigkeit verstärkte sich immer mehr, es war für die restlichen Anwesenden fast mit Händen zu greifen. Die Lightspeed Rangers erkannten, daß nichts die sechs Freunde würde trennen können. Keine Macht der Welt würde das jemals zustande bringen.

Nach einigen Minuten brachte sich Jolran wieder in Erinnerung, als er Leo fragte: „Aber wie willst du es anstellen, einen Teil deiner Kräfte auf deine Freunde zu übertragen, junger Krieger?" „Ja, genau, Leo. Wie wird dir das möglich sein?", fragte auch Ryan, indem er, ebenso wie seine Teamgefährten, Leo neugierig musterte.

In Leos Augen blitzte es auf und er lächelte. „Das ist kein Problem."

Und, um seine Worte auch zu beweisen, hob er die rechte Hand. Zur besseren Konzentration schloß er seine Augen – und nur wenige Sekunden später erglühte seine Hand in rotstrahlendem Licht. Über Leos Handfläche bildete sich eine Energiekugel, die reinstes Licht versandte und golden leuchtete. Leos Augen öffneten sich wieder, als er die verwunderten Ausrufe hörte, die von seinen Freunden kamen. Als er die Farbe der Energiekugel betrachtete, wußte Leo, für wen dieser Teil der heiligen Mächte bestimmt war. Die Energie strahlte wie pures Sonnenlicht.

Maya.

Leo hob den Blick und ging dann langsamen Schrittes auf seine Freundin zu, die ihm mit großen Augen entgegensah. Als Leo bei Maya angelangt war, lächelte er sie warmherzig an. „Ja, Maya, dies hier ist für dich. Diese Macht gehört zu dir wie die Freundlichkeit, die du jedem Wesen entgegenbringst, dem du begegnest. In der Zeit, die wir uns jetzt kennen, habe ich sehr viel von dir gelernt. Du hast mir beigebracht, Toleranz zu üben und auch anderen Geschöpfen, deren Verhalten mir zuerst vielleicht unverständlich sein mag, gegenüber aufgeschlossen zu sein. Auch denen zu helfen, die auf den ersten Blick diese Hilfe nicht zu verdienen scheinen. Dieses und noch Vieles mehr hast du mich gelehrt, Maya.

Du bist so etwas wie eine große und kleine Schwester zugleich für mich geworden. Groß in Hinblick auf deine Weisheiten, die du so freigiebig mit uns allen geteilt hast. Die Geduld, die mit jedem von – aber besonders wohl mit mir – gehabt hast, fiel dir manchmal bestimmt nicht leicht, doch du hast nie nachgelassen in deinem Bestreben, zu helfen."

In Leos Augen erschien ein weicher Ausdruck, als er fortfuhr: „Und die kleine Schwester sah ich in jenen Augenblicken in dir, in welchen du mich mit großen, fragenden Augen angesehen hast und nicht verstehen konntest, wie es zum Beispiel dazu kommt", hier grinste Leo fröhlich, „daß man in einem Ofen heute kein Feuerholz mehr braucht, um etwas darin zu kochen." An dieser Stelle schmunzelten die Galaxy Rangers in sich hinein, denn jeder von ihnen erinnerte sich an Mayas erste Kochversuche, bei denen sich ein elektrischer Herd für sie als Mysterium herausgestellt hatte. Auch Maya lächelte bei der Erinnerung an ihr Erstaunen und die Versuche ihrer Freunde, ihr die Funktionsweise des Gerätes zu erklären.

Dann aber sah sie Leo mit schimmernden Augen an, denn was er gesagt hatte, berührte sie in ihrem tiefsten Inneren. Sie hatte Leo von Anfang an wie einen Bruder geliebt, vor allem, da es für sie vom ersten Tag an klargewesen war, daß Kendrix und Leo zusammengehörten. Auch wenn es den Beiden damals noch nicht bewußt gewesen war.

Daß er jedoch in ihr eine Schwester sah, bedeutete Maya sehr viel. Denn obwohl ihr Volk inzwischen wieder zum Leben erwacht war, hatte sich für Maya jedoch im Laufe der Monate, die sie nach dem schrecklichen Zusammentreffen mit Furio zu Beginn ihrer gemeinsamen Reise, mit ihren Freunden verbracht hatte, Vieles verändert. Sie hatte in jener für sie am Anfang sehr schweren Zeit damit begonnen, in Leo sowie Kai, Kendrix und Damon ihre Familie zu sehen und sich immer darum bemüht, ihre Zuneigung zu erlangen. Was ihr sehr leicht gelungen war, denn den vier Freunden war schnell aufgefallen, daß Maya durch den Verlust ihres Volkes sehr einsam sein mußte.

Und auch Mike hatte sie nach seiner Rückkehr rasch als Freundin akzeptiert. Maya traute es sich nicht so recht einzugestehen, aber auch Mike bedeutete sehr viel – jedoch auf eine andere Weise als sein Bruder. Aber das war ein anderes Thema, doch Maya glaubte manchmal, daß Leo ganz genau wußte, was sie für seinen älteren Bruder empfand. Denn von Zeit zu Zeit ertappte sie ihn dabei, daß sein Blick zwischen Mike und ihr hin- und herschweifte. Und dann lag oft ein solch wissender Ausdruck in seinen Augen und er schien auch sehr froh über das zu sein, was er sah.

Doch nun war nicht die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn Leo streckte Maya die Hand mit der leuchtenden Energiekugel entgegen. Dabei lächelte er ihr ermutigend zu, so daß Maya sich schließlich traute, nach seiner Hand zu greifen und die Ihrigen darum zu legen. Als sie dies tat, geschah im ersten Moment überhaupt nichts – doch dann, als Leo konzentriert die Augen schloß und seine zweite Hand über Mayas Hände legte... Ihre miteinander verschränkten Hände begannen zu leuchten und ein goldener Schimmer legte sich um Mayas Gestalt. Der Schimmer wurde stärker und stärker, bis schließlich der Körper des Gelben Galaxy Rangers von dem Leuchten vollständig umgeben war. Geblendet mußten die Anwesenden die Augen schließen, so hell war der Glanz. Doch als die Helligkeit verblaßte und die Rangers, Captain Mitchell und Jolran die Augen wieder öffneten, entrangen sich ihnen verwunderte Rufe.

Auch Leos grüne Augen öffneten sich wieder und er lächelte voller Zufriedenheit und Glück. Es war ihm tatsächlich gelungen, Maya den ihr seiner Meinung nach zustehenden Teil der heiligen Mächte zu übertragen. Diese hingegen war vollkommen überwältig von dem Gefühl, welches sie durchfloß. Die Kraft, die auf sie übergegangen war, erfüllte sie und Maya konnte spüren, daß ihre eigenen Gaben noch verstärkt worden waren.

Als sie an sich herunterschaute, konnte auch sie einen Laut der Verblüffung nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie trug nun, ebenso wie Leo, eine fremdartig wirkende Kleidung. Jedoch steckte sie anstatt in einer Tunika in einem enggeschnittenen Kleid, dessen Rock knapp bis zum Knie reichte und dort mit dem oberen Ende der Stiefel zusammenstieß, die ihre Beine umhüllten. Ganz wie Leo trug auch sie einen ärmellosen, langen Mantel, der sie hervorragend kleidete. War jedoch Leos Kleidung in den verschiedensten warmen Rottönen gehalten, so variierten Mayas Sachen in Schattierungen von hellem Sonnengelb bis hin zu kräftigem Orange.

„Maya, das ist ja klasse!", rief Kendrix und lief auf ihre beste Freundin zu, um sie zu umarmen.

Maya war noch ganz durcheinander, doch wie von selbst schlossen sich ihre Arme um den Pink Galaxy Ranger, als diese bei ihr anlangte und sie stürmisch umhalste. Auch Kai, Damon und Mike hatten sich zu Maya gesellt, um sie zu beglückwünschen. Leo freute sich ebenso wie seine vier Freunde über das Gelingen des Transfers, doch er war mit seiner Aufgabe noch nicht fertig. Noch lange nicht, denn erst wenn auch Kai, Damon sowie Kendrix und Mike ihre Kräfte erhalten hatten, würde Leo sich vollkommen wohl fühlen. Es störte ihn nicht, daß er nach Beendigung der Übertragung der heiligen Mächte nicht mehr so stark sein würde wie noch im Augenblick, wo er die Kräfte ständig durch sich hindurchströmen fühlte. Vielmehr war er glücklich, seinen Freunden etwas so Unglaubliches schenken zu dürfen – es mit ihnen teilen zu können.

Darum schloß Leo jetzt erneut die Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren. Wieder formte sich oberhalb seiner rechten Handfläche eine Energiekugel – und dieses Mal leuchtete sie grün. Damon war also nun an der Reihe.

Leo wandte sich seinen fünf Freunden zu, die noch immer aufgeregt erzählten.

„Damon?", sagte Leo, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Grünen Galaxy Rangers auf sich zu ziehen. Abrupt verstummten die Gespräche seiner fünf Teamgefährten, als sie alle Leo anblickten. Dieser sah jedoch nur Damon auffordernd an, welcher schließlich langsam auf Leo zutrat und wenige Schritte vor ihm stehenblieb.

„Dies hier, mein Freund", begann Leo, während er Damon aus seinen smaragdgrünen Augen ansah, die ebenso hell und wärmend strahlten wie das Licht der Energiekugel in seiner Hand, „dies ist für dich. Ebenso wie Maya möchte ich dir dafür danken, daß du immer für uns da warst. Es war vielleicht nicht immer klar ersichtlich – und ich habe es dir wahrscheinlich auch nicht immer gedankt – aber dein unerschütterlicher Optimismus und die Standfestigkeit in deinen Ansichten war während unserer Kämpfe immer eine große Stütze für mich. Selbst in den aussichtslosesten Situationen konnte man bei dir darauf zählen, daß du einen Witz oder einen respektlosen Spruch über unseren Gegner von dir geben würdest, der uns zum Lachen bringt und damit den Kampfgeist wieder in uns weckt." Leo lächelte, als würde er sich an eine bestimmte Situation erinnern.

Dann fuhr er fort: „Doch auch abgesehen davon warst du für mich immer ein Freund, auf den man sich verlassen konnte – im Kampf und auch im täglichen Leben, das manchmal ebenfalls so seine Tücken hatte. Ich danke dir dafür, Damon."

Mit diesen Worten streckte Leo seinem Freund die Hand entgegen, in der noch immer die leuchtende Energiekugel lag. Ebenso wie bei Maya vorher schimmerte es jetzt verdächtig in Damons Augen, als er seinerseits noch einen Schritt auf Leo zumachte und ebenfalls die Hände hob. Es war ein Zeichen für seine aufgewühlten Empfindungen, daß er nicht versuchte, einen witzigen Spruch von sich zu geben, sondern schweigend seine Hände um die seines Freundes legte. Wieder geschah kurzzeitig gar nichts, doch dann begann Damons Gestalt zu glühen und wurde von einer grünen Aura umgeben. Das Leuchten verstärkte sich immer weiter und schließlich war Damon gänzlich davon eingehüllt und damit den Blicken seiner Freunde entzogen. Als das Licht verblaßte, hatte auch Damons Kleidung sich gewandelt.

Doch er trug nicht etwa eine andersfarbige Entsprechung von Leos Sachen, sondern seine Kleidung wirkte fast wie eine mittelalterliche Rüstung. Anstatt in weiche Stoffe war Damon in einen den gesamten Körper umschließenden Panzer gehüllt, nur sein Kopf blieb unbedeckt. Die Rüstung schimmerte in den verschiedensten Grüntönen und verlieh ihrem Träger einen Hauch von Dramatik.

Damon blickte sprachlos an sich hinunter und auch seine Freunde waren für einen Moment total verblüfft. Die Erscheinungsweise des Grünen Galaxy Rangers war jetzt so vollkommen anders als noch vor wenigen Sekunden. Ebenso wie bei Maya vorher konnte man nun auch bei ihm größere Kräfte spüren – ganz so, als hätte Leo mit der Übertragung der Macht auch etwas Kraftvolles in seinen Freunden geweckt, was vorher tief in ihnen geschlummert hatte. Doch schon wenige Augenblicke später liefen Maya, Kendrix, Mike und Kai freudig auf Damon zu und beglückwünschten ihn voller Herzlichkeit. Leo dagegen hatte seinen Freund nur aus strahlenden Augen gemustert und wollte nun auch seinen restlichen Freunden ihre Power schenken.

Darum schloß er zum wiederholten Male die Augen und konzentrierte sich – und dieses Mal wußte er schon, bevor er die Augen wieder öffnete, daß dieser Teil der Energie, den er jetzt verschenken würde, für Kai bestimmt war. Und richtig, die Energiekugel auf seiner Handfläche leuchtete in einem klaren Kobaltblau.

Als Leo auf die Freunde zuging, sahen diese auf – und nach einem Blick auf die Energiekugel traten Mike, Kendrix, Maya und Damon etwas zur Seite, um Platz zu machen. Sie wirkten alle Vier sehr gespannt, was Leo zu Kai sagen würde, denn diese Beiden verband von allen Galaxy Rangers die wohl ungewöhnlichste Freundschaft.

Kai sah Leo mit ernstem Gesicht entgegen und versuchte, seine Gefühle nicht allzu deutlich werden zu lassen. Doch Leo durchschaute seinen Freund schnell und lächelte ihn herzlich an, um ihn zu ermutigen. Dann streckte er langsam die rechte Hand mit der blauen Energiekugel aus und bewegte Kai mit dieser stummen Geste dazu, näher an ihn heranzutreten und seine Hände ebenfalls zu heben.

Als Leo Kais Hände um die seine herum spürte, sagte er leise: „Dir habe ich von allen meinen Freunden wahrscheinlich am meisten zu danken, Kai. Auch wenn unsere erste Begegnung nicht unter dem glücklichsten Stern stand", hier mußte Leo grinsen und auch Kai konnte ein Schmunzeln bei der Erinnerung daran, wie Leo bei seiner Flucht vor den Sicherheitskräften an Bord von Terra Venture Kendrix und ihn über den Haufen gerannt hatte, nicht unterdrücken.

„Als wenn du mich damals überhaupt wahrgenommen hättest, Leo. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du viel zu sehr mit jemand Anderem beschäftigt", konnte sich Kai mit einem bezeichnenden Seitenblick auf Kendrix nicht verkneifen zu kontern. Diese blickte erstaunt auf ihren sonst so zurückhaltenden Freund und dann auf Leo. Kurz darauf, als ihr bewußt zu werden schien, was Kai gemeint hatte, errötete sie verlegen.

Und auch Leos Gesicht hatte ein wenig Farbe angenommen. Doch er fing sich rasch wieder und nach einem liebevollen Blick auf seine Freundin antwortete Leo trocken: „Du kannst nicht abstreiten, daß sie ein schönerer Anblick ist als du." Kai runzelte die Stirn, als hätte ihn dieser Kommentar tief getroffen, doch nach einem Blick auf Kendrix nickte er zustimmend.

Leo war wieder ernst geworden, als er fortfuhr: „Wie gesagt, am Anfang glaubte ich nicht, daß du je mit mir Freundschaft schließen würdest. Du warst ein strenger Verfechter aller möglichen Regeln und Vorschriften – etwas, wovon ich, ehrlich gesagt, nie so viel gehalten hatte. Doch mit der Zeit lernte ich durch dich ihre Bedeutung kennen und schätzen. Du wurdest zu einem Teil meines Lebens, Kai – und mit dir kam auch das Verständnis für Vorschriften und Verantwortung in mein Leben. Ich danke dir. Für deine Taktiken und Pläne, die uns halfen, Trakeenas Monster zu besiegen. Und auch für die vielen Male, in denen du mich davon abgehalten hast, impulsiv drauflos zu stürmen und statt dessen mit einem ausgeklügelten Plan dem Gegner gegenüberzutreten. Wer weiß schon, wovor du uns damit bewahrt hast, mein Freund." Leo schwieg kurz, doch dann sah er Kai mit seinen strahlenden smaragdgrünen Augen freundlich an.

„Mit Ausnahme meines Bruders hast du mich von Allen das Meiste gelehrt und warst damit mehr als ein Freund, Kai. Du warst Lehrer, die helfende Hand in der Not und in der Zeit ohne Mike für mich ein größerer Halt, als du dir jemals vorstellen kannst. Ich weiß nicht, womit ich es verdient habe, aber du bist der beste Freund, den ich jemals hatte, Kai. Ich danke dir."

Mit diesen Worten legte Leo seine linke Hand über Kais um seine Rechte geschlossenen Hände und schloß die Augen. Die verschränkten Hände der zwei Freunde begannen, hell in einem leuchtenden Blau zu erstrahlen. Das Licht sammelte sich, wie bei Maya und Damon zuvor, um Kais Gestalt und verwehrte schließlich den Blick auf diesen. Als die Helligkeit wieder nachließ und der Blaue Galaxy Ranger wieder sichtbar wurde, hatte auch er sich verwandelt. Ebenso wie Damon trug er nun eine Art altertümliche Rüstung, obwohl Kais Panzer mehr wie eine Samurai-Rüstung wirkte. Alles, von den Beinschienen über den Brustpanzer bis hin zu den Kettengliedern, welche die Teile des Panzers zusammenhielten, leuchteten in den verschiedensten Blautönen – von klarem Himmelblau bis hin zu dunklem Kobalt.

„Cool!", rief Damon bewundernd aus, als er Kais neue Kleidung erblickte und auch Maya, Kendrix und Mike wirkten erfreut über seine veränderte Erscheinungsweise. Doch Kai achtete nicht auf sie, sondern konzentrierte sich völlig auf Leo, den er vollkommen sprachlos anstarrte. Leos Worte hallten noch immer in Kais Herzen wieder und erfüllten ihn mit unglaublicher Freude.

Leo war es schon immer leichter gefallen als ihm, seine Gefühle für andere Personen auszudrücken, das wußte Kai. Aber was er gerade gesagt hatte, ging darüber hinaus. Und gerade, weil es an ihn – Kai – gerichtet gewesen war, versetzten die Worte und die darin mitschwingenden Emotionen den Blauen Galaxy Ranger in einen inneren Aufruhr, den er bis dahin noch nie erlebt hatte. Denn Kai hatte nicht gewußt, daß er Leo derart viel bedeutete. Daß er ein Freund war, ja. Aber der ‚beste' Freund und eine der Stützen in Leos Leben, das war etwas völlig anderes. Kai wußte nicht recht, wie er auf dieses offene Bekenntnis reagieren sollte und war für einen Augenblick traurig, daß er Leo nicht auf ebenso aufrichtige Art und Weise würde antworten können. Doch dann, nach einem Blick in die grünen Augen des Roten Galaxy Rangers, erkannte Kai, daß dies auch gar nicht nötig sein würde. Leo hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung, was Kai bewegte.

Für einen Moment war Kai versucht, es darauf beruhen zu lassen. Darauf zu vertrauen, daß Leo schon wissen würde, was er für ihn empfand. Doch dann entschied er, daß dieser Weg nicht der Richtige sein würde. Darum trat er nach kurzem Zögern auf Leo zu, der ihm aufmerksam entgegensah und dann erstaunt aufblickte, als Kai ihm erneut die linke Hand entgegenstreckte.

Aber Leo folgte Kais stummer Aufforderung und ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand. Als dies geschah, schloß Kai die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, alle seine Empfindungen, die er sonst meist tief in sich verschlossen hielt und nur selten an die Oberfläche kommen ließ, freizulassen. Er wollte, daß Leo spürte, wie wichtig er für Kai war. Was es für diesen bedeutete, daß Leo in ihm seinen besten Freund sah.

Es dauerte eine geraume Weile, da Kai diese Art der Kommunikation nicht gewohnt war, doch schließlich hörte er erstaunte Ausrufe seiner versammelten Freunde erklingen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war auch er für einen Augenblick verwirrt, denn das silberne Medaillon, welches Leo immer um den Hals trug, leuchtete in glänzendem Kobaltblau. Dem Blau, in das Kai gekleidet war.

Leo dagegen hatte ebenfalls die Augen geschlossen, als ihm bewußt geworden war, was sein Freund vorhatte. Doch nun öffnete er sie wieder und blickte Kai an. Und in den smaragdgrünen Tiefen von Leos Augen schimmerte es verdächtig, denn er hatte nun eine sehr genaue Vorstellung von Kais Gefühlen für ihn bekommen. Und dies war etwas, was ihn sehr glücklich machte. Ein warmes Gefühl durchfloß Leo, als er nun endlich die Bestätigung dafür bekam, daß auch Kai ihn wirklich sehr gern hatte. Denn es war für ihn etwas ganz Anderes, wenn jemand ihm seine Gefühle derart offen und schrankenlos mitteilte, anstatt daß er darauf angewiesen war, dessen wahre Emotionen zu erahnen.

Kai hatte Leo soeben ein sehr wertvolles Geschenk gemacht – ein Geschenk, welches Leo tief in seinem Herzen verwahren würde. An dem Ort, an dem er seine liebsten Erinnerungen sammelte und verwahrte. Erinnerungen, die ihm in schweren Zeiten dabei halfen, zu überleben.

Schweigend hatten die zwei Freunde nun schon mehrere Minuten dagestanden und ihre Gefährten waren etwas verwirrt. Sie spürten, daß etwas sehr Wichtiges für Kai und Leo endlich ‚ausgesprochen' worden war, dennoch wurden sie unruhig, als die Minuten verstrichen und keiner der Zwei sich regte. Schließlich war es Mike, der seinen Bruder aus seiner Erstarrung holte, indem er auf diesen zutrat und ihm sanft die Hand auf die breite Schulter legte.

„Leo?", fragte Mike leise.

Leo schrak etwas zusammen, da er noch ganz vertieft darin gewesen war, Kais unerwartete Offenbarung zu genießen. Aufblickend sah er in die warmen braunen Augen seines Bruders und erkannte, daß er wohl für eine ganze Weile wie abwesend gewesen sein mußte, denn Mike – und ihre anderen Freunde – wirkten etwas besorgt um Kai und ihn. Um sie zu beruhigen, lächelte Leo und legte seine Rechte kurz auf Mikes Hand auf seiner Schulter. Dann senkte er den Blick auf sein silbernes Amulett, welches noch immer in dem kobaltblauen Farbton leuchtete. Wie von selbst legte sich Leos Hand darum und er sah auf seinen besten Freund.

„Danke", flüsterte Leo, noch immer tief bewegt von Kais Bekenntnis. Dieser nickte nur still und sagte kein Wort, denn auch er war noch sehr aufgewühlt. Einerseits von dem, was Leo zu ihm gesagt hatte. Andererseits aber auch von seiner Reaktion, denn seinen Gefühlen so freien Lauf zu lassen... So etwas hatte Kai in seinem bisherigen Leben noch nie getan. Doch Leos Reaktion zeigte Kai, daß es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Das glückliche Strahlen in Leos Augen und die Dankbarkeit und Liebe, die dieser jetzt aussandte, machten es in Kais Augen mehr als wert, sich so weit geöffnet zu haben wie er es noch niemals zuvor einer anderen Person gegenüber getan hatte.

Leo benötigte noch einige Sekunden, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Er holte tief Luft und konzentrierte sich dann ein weiteres Mal, denn schließlich war er noch nicht ganz fertig – Mike und Kendrix fehlten noch. Wieder begann Leos rechte Hand zu leuchten, als sich eine Energiekugel darüber formte. Dieses Mal war das Licht, welches die Kugel verströmte, von sanftem Pink – Kendrix' Farbe.

Auffordernd und doch voller Wärme sah Leo seine Freundin aus seinen tiefgrünen Augen an und bewegte sie dadurch dazu, auf ihn zuzugehen. Wenige Schritte vor Leo blieb Kendrix stehen und blickte ihn doch leicht nervös an, denn auch wenn es Leo bei Kai, Maya und Damon gelungen war, ihnen die Kräfte zu übertragen... War das eine Garantie dafür, daß es auch bei ihr gelingen würde?

„Grüblerin", hörte sie Leos sanfte Stimme in ihre Gedanken hinein erklingen. Kendrix' Kopf zuckte hoch und als sie den leichten Spott in Leos Augen blitzen sah, errötete sie verlegen. Das jedoch veranlaßte ihren Freund dazu, schnell näher an sie heranzutreten. Er streckte die linke Hand nach ihr aus und rein instinktiv griff Kendrix danach. Als sich ihre Hände um die Leos schlossen, führte dieser ihre verschlungenen Hände zu den pink leuchtenden Energiekugel, die er noch immer hielt.

Als er zu sprechen begann und Kendrix aufschaute, war sie sofort gefangen von dem tiefen, ehrlichen Gefühl, welches sich in den Tiefen von Leos Augen spiegelte. Eine Emotion, die allein ihr galt und niemandem sonst. Kendrix vergaß ihre Freunde um sich herum – für sie gab es in den folgenden Minuten nur noch Leo und sie selbst auf der Welt.

Leo legte Kendrix' Hände auf die Energiekugel und als er ihr Staunen bemerkte, lächelte er. Sanft strich er ihr mit der Linken über die Wange und sagte dann leise und mit Staunen in der Stimme: „Ich frage mich oft, womit ich es verdient habe, Freunde zu haben wie die unsrigen, einen großen Bruder wie Mike und doch... Deine Gefühle für mich sind mir das größte Rätsel von allen, Kendrix. Daß ein so kluges, verantwortungsbewußtes und", hier strich Leos Hand Kendrix eine von ihren blonden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, „wunderschönes Mädchen wie du dich in mich verlieben konntest, ist ein Wunder."

„Weißt du noch", fragte Leo seine Freundin, „unsere erste Begegnung? Kai hat schon Recht damit, daß ich ihn damals kaum wahrgenommen habe. Aber ich glaube, ich habe schon damals begonnen, mich in dich zu verlieben, Kendrix. Obwohl ich dich ziemlich unsanft über den Haufen gerannt hatte, hast du mich dennoch nicht der Sicherheit ausgeliefert, sondern im Gegensatz dazu noch beschützt."

Leo blickte Kendrix sinnend an, bevor er fortfuhr. „Im Laufe der Zeit, die wir alle miteinander verbrachten, hatte ich viel Gelegenheit dazu, dich zu beobachten. Deine Neugier in Bezug auf alles Unbekannte kennenzulernen, deine Freundlichkeit auch für jene, die dir selber überhaupt nicht freundlich begegneten, die Lösung, die dir manchmal in den aussichtslosesten Situationen einfiel – all das waren nur einige der Gründe, warum ich mich immer mehr in dich verliebte. Aber ich wußte nicht, wie ich es dir sagen sollte und hatte Angst, du würdest nicht ebenso empfinden wie ich. Als ich mich endlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, dir meine Gefühle zu gestehen, da geschah es... Du warst auf einmal einfach nicht mehr da..." Leo verstummte und ein tiefer Schmerz erschien in seinen ausdrucksstarken Augen, als er an den Zwischenfall dachte, der Kendrix für viele qualvolle Wochen von seiner Seite gerissen hatte.

Kendrix zitterte, als sie die Qual in den Worten ihres Freundes hörte. Sie konnte sich nicht ausmalen, was es für ihn bedeutet hatte, sie damals bei der Vernichtung des Schwertes des Pink Psycho Rangers zu verlieren und nicht imstande zu sein, ihr zu helfen. Aber ihr war durchaus bewußt, daß es schrecklich für Leo gewesen sein mußte, denn es hatte ihn sicherlich daran erinnert, wie er nur wenige Monate zuvor seinen geliebten älteren Bruder verloren hatte. Und obwohl Mike in der Zwischenzeit wieder zu ihnen zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie seit jenem Zeitpunkt eine Veränderung an Leo bemerkt. Er schien noch stärker darum bemüht, seine Freunde vor jedweder Gefahr zu beschützen, auch wenn es ihm selber Schaden zufügte. Und dann war er nicht in der Lage gewesen, sie zu retten.

Kendrix fühlte tief in ihrem Inneren, daß damals fast etwas in Leo zerbrochen wäre, doch seine innere Stärke hatte ihn auch diese Prüfung überstehen lassen. Was es ihn gekostet haben mochte, wußte Kendrix nicht genau, doch sie sah einen Bruchteil davon in seinen Augen schimmern. Und dies war im Grunde eine Liebeserklärung, wie man sie nicht eindringlicher hätte ausdrücken können.

Nun war es Kendrix, die ihre Hand hob, um sie Leo an die Wange zu legen.

„Aber ich bin zurückgekommen. Wegen unserer Freunde, unserer Aufgabe... Aber vor allem wegen dir, Leo, denn auch ich liebte dich damals schon sehr lange und im Stillen. Ich glaube, Maya ahnte etwas, doch ich konnte nicht einmal das Selbstvertrauen aufbringen, mit ihr – meiner besten Freundin – darüber zu sprechen, denn sicherlich hätte sie mir gesagt, ich solle es dir erzählen. Ich traute mich einfach nicht, auf dich zuzugehen und zu sagen: ‚_Ich liebe dich.'_ Du wirktest immer so stark und unerschütterlich, gleichzeitig jedoch warmherzig und sanft zu jedermann, der dich um Hilfe bat. Was hätte ich dir schon geben können?"

Leo ergriff Kendrix' Hand mit der seinen und küßte sanft die Innenfläche. Dann sagte er: „Du gibst mir alles, was ich brauche – und noch viel mehr. Deine Stärke, deine Liebe – all das gibt mir Kraft." Dieses Geständnis entlockte Kendrix ein Strahlen.

Im nächsten Moment zog Leo seine Freundin näher an sich heran und als er sie zärtlich auf die Stirn küßte, erstrahlte um die Beiden auf einmal helles Licht. Es sammelte sich um Kendrix – doch es waren nicht nur pinkfarbene Strahlen. Nein, auch warmes, rotes Licht legte sich wie ein schützender Mantel um sie. Als das Licht langsam wieder nachließ und die Freunde wieder auf das Paar blickten, hatte auch Kendrix sich verwandelt. Sie trug nun ebenfalls eine fremdartige Kleidung in den verschiedensten Pinkschattierungen.

So wie Maya war auch sie in ein enggeschnittenes Kleid gehüllt, doch bei ihr war dieses nicht aus weichem Stoff, sondern wirkte eher wie eine Art Rüstung, ähnlich wie bei Kai und Damon. Hohe Stiefel, die erst knapp unter dem Knie endeten, vervollständigten ihre Erscheinung. Auch Kendrix strahlte jetzt mehr Kraft aus als vorher, doch bei ihr konnte man vor allem die Liebe spüren, die sie für Leo hegte, denn diese ging in derart starken Wellen von ihr aus, so daß man sich ihrem Einfluß kaum entziehen konnte.

Während ihre Freunde sie noch voller Erstaunen musterten, wandte sie ihren Blick Leo zu, der sie lächelnd betrachtete und sehr zufrieden wirkte. Dann legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und dies nahm Kendrix zum Anlaß, ihre Arme um Leos schlanke Gestalt zu legen und ihren Kopf an seine breite Schulter. „Danke", flüsterte sie leise. Als Antwort darauf festigte Leo für einen Moment seinen Halt um sie, dann küßte er sie auf das Haar und ließ sie wieder los. Denn noch immer war seine Aufgabe noch nicht beendet. Noch fehlte eine Person – und für Leo war diese Person immer die wichtigste in seinem Leben gewesen.

Sein Bruder.

Kendrix hatte ihren Freund losgelassen und stand nun neben ihm, um ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er erneut eine Energiekugel heraufbeschwor. Dieses Mal leuchtete die Kugel, die schließlich über Leos Handfläche erschien, jedoch nicht golden-schwarz, wie die Freunde es erwartet hatten, da die Farbe der Energiekugel bis jetzt immer ihrer Rangerfarbe entsprochen hatte. Nein, vielmehr erstrahlte sie in einem warmen Braun – die Kugel schimmerte fortwährend in Schattierungen von dunklem Honigbraun über Bernstein bis hin zu Erdbraun und versandte dabei ihr freundliches Licht.

Die Freunde blickten sich gegenseitig erstaunt an, verwundert über diese plötzliche Änderung in der Wahl der persönlichen Farbe. Bis jetzt waren ihre Farben immer gleich geblieben : Grün bei Damon, Gelb bei Maya sowie Blau und Pink bei Kai und Kendrix. Und auch Leo war in das leuchtende Rot gekleidet, welches schon immer seine Farbe gewesen war. Wieso war Mike die Ausnahme?

Auch Leo hatte für einige Augenblicke erstaunt gewirkt und auf die Energiekugel in seiner Hand geblickt. Doch dann lächelte er weich und als er seinen Bruder anblickte, machte er auf die Anwesenden den Eindruck, als würde er sich an etwas erinnern, was er schon fast vergessen hatte.

Und als Leo auf Mike zutrat, der ihm leicht nervös entgegensah, verstärkte sich die Annahme bei den Rangers immer mehr, daß zwischen Mike und der Farbe Braun wohl doch eine Verbindung bestand, denn Leo wirkte äußerst zufrieden.

Schließlich stand Leo seinem Bruder genau gegenüber und blickte ihm in die warmen dunkelbraunen Augen, welche die gleiche Färbung hatten wie die Energiekugel in seiner Hand. Dann hielt Leo Mike seine Rechte mit der Kugel entgegen, was diesen dazu veranlaßte, seine Hände nach seinem jüngeren Bruder auszustrecken. Als dies geschah, begann Leo zu sprechen. Doch seine Stimme klang etwas unsicher, so, als wüßte er nicht genau, wie er ausdrücken sollte, was er seinem großen Bruder mitteilen wollte.

Leo Stimme war leise, als er begann.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich beginnen soll, Mike. Mich einfach nur bei dir zu bedanken, erscheint mir irgendwie nicht genug, weißt du? Du hast schon so viel für mich getan und ich im Gegensatz dazu so wenig, um dir deine Liebe, deine Fürsorge und deine stete Bereitschaft, mir zu helfen und mich zu unterstützen, zu vergelten." Mike reagierte unwillkürlich auf diese Worte und wollte etwas zu seinem Bruder sagen, doch in diesem Moment sah Leo auf und irgendetwas in seinem Blick hielt Mike davon ab, zu sprechen.

Leo fuhr fort: „Schon, als wir noch kleine Kinder waren, hast du stets auf mich achtgegeben, damit mir nichts geschieht. Du warst immer da, um mich aus brenzligen Situationen zu befreien, in die mich mein Ungestüm gebracht hatte. Und nie hast du mit mir geschimpft, auch wenn ich Unsinn angestellt hatte." An dieser Stelle wirkte Leo reuevoll und auch Mike schien sich an bestimmte Situationen zu erinnern, denn in seinen Augen schimmerte ein Lächeln – und sehr viel Liebe für den jüngeren Bruder. Aber Mike schwieg auch weiterhin, denn er spürte, daß Leo noch nicht fertig war.

Leo fuhr fort: „Auch, als wir älter wurden, warst du immer für mich da – um mir beizustehen, wenn ich Hilfe brauchte. Ich wußte, sollte ich einen Rat benötigen, würdest du immer die richtigen Worte finden, um mein Problem zu lösen. Doch für all das – deine Liebe und Fürsorge, konnte ich dir nie richtig danken, denn ich fühlte, es wäre nicht genug gewesen. Du brauchtest meine Hilfe nicht, denn du warst immer stark." Leo blickte kurz zu Boden, doch dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf seinen älteren Bruder, der ihn leicht fassungslos anstarrte, denn Leos Worte verwirrten ihn ziemlich.

In dessen tiefgrünen Augen schimmerte es nun traurig, als er weitersprach: „Diese Stärke an dir habe ich immer bewundert, Mike. Vor allem, nachdem...", hier stockte Leo und als er fortfuhr, war seine Stimme noch leiser und auch viel trauriger als zuvor, „nachdem Mom und Dad gestorben waren. Trotz des Schmerzes, den du fühlen mußtest, hattest du noch die Kraft, mich zu trösten und dich um alles zu kümmern. Damals habe ich es nicht gleich mitbekommen, aber trotz der Tatsache, daß Grandma uns aufnahm, lag die Verantwortung für mich ab jenem Tag doch bei dir. Ich weiß nicht, wie du das alles geschafft hast, Mike, aber ich habe dich immer dafür bewundert und geliebt. Daß du niemals aufgegeben hast, obwohl es sicher Momente gab, in denen du es am liebsten getan hättest. Daß du für mich dawarst, obwohl ich nicht immer das getan habe, was ich hätte tun sollen. Für das alles danke ich dir – und auch für die Dinge, die du im Stillen getan hast und von denen ich nichts weiß." Hier verstummte Leo und griff fester nach den Händen seines Bruders, während das silberne Medaillon an seinem Hals zu scheinen begann. Eine große Macht ging in diesem Moment von Leo aus, begleitet von dem Gefühl unglaublich starker Liebe.

Leo schloß die Augen und Sekunden später erglühten die miteinander verschränkten Hände der Brüder und braunleuchtende Strahlen drangen aus der Energiekugel. Die Strahlen flogen auf Mike zu, sammelten sich um dessen Gestalt und hüllten ihn in ihre Energie. Immer stärker erstrahlte die Energie um den Älteren der Corbett-Brüder und schließlich mußten die Anwesenden geblendet die Augen schließen. Als das Licht verging und die Freunde die Augen wieder öffneten, wandten sie sich sofort Mike zu. Auch er hatte sich verwandelt und trug nun andere Kleidung.

Doch im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden Kai und Damon war er nun – wie sein Bruder – in eine weiche Tunika und einen ärmellosen Mantel gekleidet. Mike sah genauso aus wie Leo, nur, daß seine Sachen in warmen Braun gehalten waren anstatt in leuchtendem Rot. Jetzt konnte man noch stärker erkennen, daß die Brüder sich nicht nur äußerlich ähnelten, sondern auch im Herzen gleicher Gesinnung waren.

Leo strahlte förmlich vor Glück, als er sah, daß er seinem Bruder zu dem, wie er sicher war, diesem zustehenden Recht verholfen hatte. Auch Kendrix, Maya, Kai und Damon wirkten sehr froh, daß sie nun einmal mehr ein Team bilden würden und traten auf die Zwei zu. Sie wurden jedoch mitten im Schritt aufgehalten und verharrten, als Mike sich Leo zuwandte und sagte: „Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen, kleiner Bruder. Diese Macht, die du an uns Fünf verschenkt hast, ist riesig – das spüre ich. Du hättest damit allein sehr viel erreichen können, doch ich weiß, das wolltest du nicht. So warst du schon immer, Leo. Es hat dir schon früher am meisten Spaß gemacht, wenn du etwas verschenken konntest. Und darum muß ich dir auch widersprechen, wenn du sagst, du hättest mir nichts geben können."

Mike sah in diesem Augenblick sehr ernst aus, als er näher an seinen Bruder herantrat. Sanft legte er Leo die Hand auf die Schulter und fuhr fort: „Du hast schon Recht, daß ich es übernahm, die Verantwortung für uns beide zu tragen, als Mom und Dad nicht mehr dawaren, um dies zu tun. Aber es war keine Belastung für mich, vielmehr war es der Grund, daß ich weiterleben konnte. Durch die Verantwortung für dein Leben, das in meine Hände gegeben war, hatte ich eine Aufgabe, die mich daran hinderte, aufzugeben. Denn weißt du, wenn ich nahe daran war, zu verzweifeln, dann genügte der Gedanke an dich und ich spürte wieder genug Kraft in mir, um weiterzumachen."

„Weißt du noch", fragte Mike seinen jüngeren Bruder, „was du damals nach der Beerdigung zu mir gesagt hast?"

Leo nickte nur und Mike sagte leise die Worte, die ihn damals aus seiner Verzweiflung gerissen hatten und seitdem immer ein Halt in seinem Leben gewesen waren: „Jetzt haben wir nur noch uns. Aber ich verspreche dir, Mike, du wirst niemals allein sein. Ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen." Leo fügte ebenso leise hinzu, während seine Augen in die Ferne blickten: „Ich kann nicht viel tun, aber ich werde mein Bestes geben, dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich verspreche es, großer Bruder."

„Ja, genau", bestätigte Mike. „Du warst damals erst neun Jahre und doch wußtest du genau, wie ich mich fühlte. Und du fandest du richtigen Worte, um mich zu trösten, trotz unseres Kummers wegen Mom und Dad." Liebevoll fuhr Mike Leo durch die dunklen Haare und lächelte sanft.

„Weißt du, daß Grandma oft zu mir gesagt hat, du würdest aussehen wie Dad früher? Dadurch hatte ich immer das Gefühl, daß er nicht ganz von uns gegangen wäre, denn du erinnertest Grandma und mich sehr an ihn. Und dadurch, daß Mom ihn und uns so sehr geliebt hatte, war auch sie stets bei uns, auch wenn wir sie nicht mehr sehen konnten. In Grandmas Augen waren wir Moms und Dads Vermächtnis – und für mich warst du der Teil von ihnen, den ich für immer beschützen wollte."

Auf die liebevollen Worte seines Bruders fand Leo keine Erwiderung. Still legte er seine Arme um Mike und hielt ihn für einige Momente fest umschlungen. Er gab damit Mike schweigend kund, wie sehr er ihn liebte und brauchte – und wie sehr es ihm naheging, daß sein älterer Bruder in ihm ein Vermächtnis ihrer Eltern sah. Still standen die zwei Brüder beieinander, doch ihren Freunden war zum Feiern zumute. Nacheinander traten Kai, Maya, Damon und Kendrix auf sie zu und vervollständigten ihre Gemeinschaft zu einem Kreis.

Doch dann fiel Leo ein, das er auch etwas von der in ihm erweckten Kraft ihren neuen Freunden hatte schenken wollen und löste sich daher aus der Umarmung seiner Gefährten. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und sah sich noch einmal das neue Erscheinungsbild seiner Freunde – seiner Familie – an. Und was er sah, gefiel ihm sehr. Es zeigte ihm, daß sein Gefühl, die ihm verliehene Macht zu teilen, nicht getrogen hatte. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, so war es richtig gewesen.

Die Macht, die Maya, Kai, Damon sowie Kendrix und Mike jetzt ebenso unverhüllt wie er selbst ausstrahlten, lag in ihren inneren Qualitäten begründet, die bis vor wenigen Minuten noch tief in ihnen geschlummert hatte. Doch jetzt war sie erweckt worden und es erfüllte Leo mit Stolz und Liebe, daß es ihm vergönnt gewesen war, dies zu tun.

Seine Freunde musterten Leo voller Freude und als sie das strahlende Lächeln in seinen tiefgrünen Augen erkannten, wußten sie, daß Mike mit seinen Worten Recht behalten hatte. Es machte Leo viel mehr Freude, zu teilen mit denen, die ihm wichtig waren, als eine so große Kraft wie die der Wächter allein zu besitzen.

Doch Kendrix fühlte – ebenso wie ihre Gefährten – das Leo noch nicht am Ende war mit dem, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Er wollte noch etwas von sich schenken. Und als Leo auf ihre neuen Freunde, die Lightspeed Rangers, zuging, schauten sich die Galaxy Rangers – oder jetzt vielmehr die Wächter der Galaxis – freudig an. Sie waren froh darüber, daß auch Carter, Ryan, Joel sowie Dana, Chad und Kelsey etwas von dem erleben würden, was ihnen durch Leo gegeben worden war.

Neues Kapitel geschafft! (schmerzende Hände reib) Jetzt geht es langsam dem Ende zu! (yeah)

Vielen Dank an **Mondwolf** für den lieben Kommi und die Treue zu dieser Story!

gemini-starlight


End file.
